


해리 교수의 모험

by hicstans



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Arch, M/M, good(?) human Master
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 125,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>닥터가 특이한 친구를 주워다 같이 여행하게 되다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 닥터후 국내 방영 제목이 후 박사의 모험이었다죠?

그 사람을 처음 보았을 때 해리 틸롯 교수는 막 실험실을 단속하고 퇴근하려던 참이었다.  
“저, 거기서 뭐 하시는 거죠?”  
실험실로 들어가는 가스 검침기에 달라붙어 작은 전등 같은 것을 비추며 뭐라 혼자 빠르게 중얼거리던 남자는 두 번이나 불리고 나서야 고개를 돌렸다.  
“누구세요?”  
가스관을 살피던 사람이 물었다.  
“제 쪽에서 물어야 할 말인데요. 여기서 뭐 하시는 거죠, 이 밤중에?”  
그 사람이 사다리에서 뛰어내렸다.  
“아, 저는 가스 안전 점검을 나왔답니다.”  
그리고 그 사람이 지갑 안쪽을 휙 보여주었다. 해리 교수는 출입증을 보았다고 생각했지만, 또 뭔가 이상하다고도 느꼈다.  
출입증을 왜 목에 걸지 않고 지갑에 넣어 다니는가 하는 것도 포함해서.  
“안전점검이라고요? 이 밤중에?”  
“예, 그 낮에 가스 잠그고 그러면 연구에 방해 받는다고 다들 싫어해서요?”  
“그건 그렇지만..... 그렇다고 한밤중에 근무라니 피곤하겠네요.”  
가스 안전 점검원이 아하하 웃었다.  
“뭐 그렇죠, 문제가 생기면 어디와 언제를 불문하고 달려가서 해결해야 하니까요.”  
가스 점검이 그렇게 대단한 일이라고까진 생각해 본 적 없는 교수는 그냥 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“어, 사고 나는 것 보다는 낫겠죠.”  
“네. 안녕히 퇴근하세요.”  
점검원이 손을 흔들었다. 교수는 뭔가 찜찜한 기분을 느끼면서도 그를 남겨두고 퇴근했다.

 

다음날 해리는 같은 연구동을 사용하는 다른 교수나 연구원들에게 요새 가스에 무슨 문제 있더냐고 물어보았다. 다들 고개를 젓는 가운데 한 사람이 가스하고 상관있는지는 모르겠는데 실험용으로 키우던 병아리가 계속 죽어나가는데 원인을 알 수 없더라는 이야기를 했다.  
그 날 저녁 해리 교수는 어제 밤에 본 가스 검침원을 또 만났다.  
“그 쪽은 외부인 출입 금지 지역인데요. 가스관도 안 들어가고요.”  
기재 창고로 숨어들어가려다 딱 걸린 가스 검침원으로 위장한 침입자는 돌아서서 헤헤 웃었다.  
“어제 만났던 분이네요. ….성함이?”  
“해리 틸롯입니다. 여기 교수고요.”  
“네, 안녕하세요 교수님. 저 제가 여기 잠시만 꼭 들어가 봐야 해서 그러는데, 그냥 못본 척 해 주실 수 없을까요?”  
“없는데요.”  
해리가 자기보다 키는 조금 더 크지만 마르고 엉성하게 생겨서 어딜 봐도 몸싸움을 하게 되어도 밀릴 것 같지는 않은 상대를 노려보았다.  
“가스 검침이란 말은 거짓이죠? 당신은 누굽니까. 왜 이런 데 침입하려는 건가요?”  
“에, 그게 말로 설명하자니 힘든데요......”  
“수식으로 설명해보던가요, 그럼.”  
침입자는 잠시 그를 쳐다보며 눈을 깜빡거리더니 곧 파안하고 웃기 시작했다.  
“교수님 꽤 마음에 드는데요. 에, 전 닥터라고 합니다.”  
그가 손을 내밀었다. 해리는 그 손을 내려다보았다.  
“무슨 닥터요?”  
“그냥 닥터요.”  
해리 교수가 불신에 찬 시선을 보냈다. 닥터는 그냥 손을 거두어 들였다.  
“교수님이 믿어주실지는 모르겠지만 저는 실은 외계인이고 지금 가스 속에 숨어 다니는 다른 나쁜 외계인을 쫓고 있는데요.”  
“그 외계인이 병아리를 죽이나요?”  
해리는 빈정거릴 생각이었다. 그러나 ‘닥터'는 갑자기 표정이 환해지더니 그의 팔을 덥석 잡았다.  
“병아리! 그렇군요, 렉사필로테피리실모사리드였어!”  
“뭐, 뭐요?”  
“간단하게 가스형 족제비라고 생각하시면 돼요. 갑시다!”  
“어, 어?”  
그 사람이 해리의 손을 잡고 뛰었으므로 해리는 속절없이 그를 따라 달렸다.  
“잠깐만요, 당신! 거기 들어가면 안 된다니까요!”  
닥터는 듣지 않았다.  
“병아리 죽은 데가 어디죠?”  
“네?”  
“병아리가 죽은 곳!”  
“어, 그게..... 테니슨 조교가 말했으니까, 3층 동쪽 끝이요?”  
“갑시다, 제로니모~!”  
“지금 어디 뛰어내려요?!”

 

구호와는 달리 계단을 달려 올라가서 닥터와 해리는 생물학 실험실로 뛰어들었다. 불을 켜자 선반에 있던 병아리들이 일제히 삐약거리기 시작했다. 그러나 해리는 그걸 시끄럽다고 느낄 정신이 없었다.  
준비실 가운데 커다랗고 파랗고 반투명한 족제비처럼 생긴 게 있었다.  
“저게 뭐야.”  
해리가 망연하게 중얼거렸다.  
“렉사필로테피리실모사리드.”  
닥터가 답했다.  
“별로 댁한테 물은 거 아니.....”  
“자, 장난은 그만 치고 돌아가.”  
닥터가 반투명 족제비에게 말했다.  
“아직은 사람을 해치지 않았으니 이대로 얌전히 돌아간다면 나도 개입하지 않겠어. 하지만 이 이상 인간들 틈에서 말썽을 일으킨다면......”  
족제비가 닥터에게 덤벼들었다. 닥터는 몸을 날려 실험대 뒤로 피했다. 그 정도론 어림 없다는 듯 족제비도 그의 뒤를 쫓아 실험대를 뛰어넘었다.  
닥터가 수도꼭지를 틀어 물을 확 흩뿌리자 족제비가 움찔했다.  
“뛰어요!”  
닥터가 해리의 손을 잡고 복도로 달려나갔다.  
“뭐, 뭐 공격할 거 없어요?”  
해리가 소리쳤다.  
“아까 뭐... 파란 빛 나는 거 겨누던데, 레이저라던가?”  
“소닉이거든요!”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랄 만큼 크게 소리쳤다.  
“네, 네?”  
“소닉이라고요! 무해하다고요! 그게 장점이라니깐?”  
닥터의 기세에 눌려 해리는 발걸음을 늦췄다가 뒤에서 쫓아오는 걸 생각하고 다시 달렸다.  
“그래서, 무기는?”  
“없어요!”  
“대체 뭘 믿고 그 괴물한테 가라마라 한 건데요, 그럼!”  
“에, 대화의 힘을 믿고?”  
“저 족제비보다 당신을 더 죽이고 싶어지거든요!”  
“네? 저걸 죽이고 싶어요?”  
“네!”  
“어떻게요?”  
“어.....”  
그러는 사이 곧 복도 끝에 다다랐다. 두 사람은 연구동 서쪽 끝의 실험실로 뛰어들었다. 닥터가 문을 닫고 그 ‘소닉'을 문에 대고 잠시 있었다.  
“자, 막다른 골목인데 이제 어쩌지.”  
닥터는 잠긴 문 앞을 마구 서성이기 시작했다.  
“아아, 정말이지 어쩌다 한 번 정도는 말이 통하는 상대를 만나도 좋으련만.”  
밖에서 그 가스 족제비가 문을 들이받았다. 해리가 그 문을 불안한 눈으로 쳐다보았다.  
“저 문.....”  
“당분간은 버틸 거예요, 소닉으로 잠갔으니까. 걱정하지 말아요.”  
“아니 그게 아니라, 기밀문 아닌데요.”  
“네?”  
“가스라면서요?”  
해리가 왜 넌 그런 것도 모르냐는 표정으로 말했다.  
“새어들어올 수 있다고요.”  
“....아.”  
해리의 말을 증명하듯 파란 가스가 문 아래로 스멀스멀 새어들어오기 시작했다.  
”으악, 이걸 어쩌지.”  
닥터가 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.  
“저거 어떻게 하면 죽죠?”  
“역시 죽일 생각인가요!”  
“저게 놀아달라고 우릴 쫓아온 게 아니고, 대화의 힘도 통하지 않았으니, 예.”  
“어떻게요?”  
“음.........”  
해리는 새어들어오는 파란 가스를 쳐다보았다.  
“저거 흩어지면 어떻게 되죠?”  
“네?”  
“가스니까, 다른 가스와 섞인다던가 해서 흩어지면? 파편이 다른 사람이나 생물에게 해를 끼치거나 분열로 늘어날까요?”  
“어, 아뇨. 응집력을 잃으면 그대로 흩어져버릴 겁니다.”  
“그렇다면.”  
해리는 실험실을 돌아다니며 가스를 틀었다. 그 외계 생물은 반 이상 들어왔는지 다시 족제비 머리 모양을 만들었다.  
“가스를 틀어놓는 정도로는 안 섞여요, 그 정도로 응집력이 낮으면 공기중에서 어떻게 돌아다니겠어요?”  
“가스와 섞으려는 게 아니에요.”  
“그럼요?”  
해리는 조교의 책상 서랍에서 라이터를 꺼냈다.  
“잠깐만요, 아무리 저걸 죽이고 싶어도 자폭은 곤란하다고요!”  
닥터가 그의 팔을 잡았다.  
“누가 자폭한대요?”  
“하지만 우리는 여기에 갇혀서.....”  
“건물 구조를 모르시나본데, 여긴 복도 끝을 막아 만든 실험실이라 저 쪽 끝에 비상계단으로 연결돼요.”  
닥터는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“정말요? 진작에 말해주지!”  
닥터는 건물 끝쪽으로 가서 문을 열었다.  
“좋아요, 탈출합시다.”  
“잠깐만요.”  
해리가 불렀다.  
“이거, 우리 나가고 나서 불 붙이려면 어떻게 해야 하죠?”  
닥터는 고민하다 그의 손에서 일회용 라이터를 받아들었다.

 

이들이 비상 계단을 다 뛰어내려와 풀밭을 가로질러 달려갈 즈음 등 뒤에서 폭발음이 들렸다.  
두 사람은 잔디밭에 납작 엎드렸다. 곧 2차 폭발이 일어나고 땅이 뒤흔들렸다.  
해리는 귀를 막았다. 굉음 때문에 머리가 아팠다. 폭발과 진동은 한참이 지나도 멎지 않았다. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 해리는 알 수 없었다. 감각이 엉망이었다.  
“교수님? 해리 교수님?”  
닥터가 그를 흔들었다. 해리가 고개를 들어 그를 올려다보았다.  
“저, 괜찮아요?”  
해리는 머리를 짚고 천천히 일어났다.  
“예...... 아마도.”  
그러나 그의 괜찮음은 곧 사라지고 말았다.  
“거, 건물이?”  
그의 눈에 들어온 광경은 연구동 전체가 폭삭 무너져 내려앉은 광경이었다.  
“어...... 그......... 준비실 만이 아니라 어째서 모두 다?!”  
해리는 경악했다.  
“이........... 그럼 내 연구실은!”  
“같이 무너졌겠죠?”  
옆에서 닥터가 태평하게 중얼거렸다. 해리가 그의 팔을 꽉 잡았다.  
“에, 놔주세요, 사람들 몰려오는데 이대로 있으면 폭파범으로 몰려요?”  
“폭파범 맞잖아요! 이 외계......”  
말하고 해리는 깨달았다.  
이 닥터란 사람은 폭파범이 맞고, 자기도 한 몫 거들었고, 사람들에게 외계 가스 족제비가 죽이려고 쫓아와서 할 수 없이 가스 폭발로 무찌를 수밖에 없었다고 말해봐야 씨알도 먹히지 않으리란 것을.  
“정말이지 전 이제 도망가야 하는데요.”  
“혼자 가지 말아요!”  
해리가 그의 팔을 더욱 꽉 붙들었다.  
“나는 폭파범으로 몰려도 괜찮아요? 갈 거면 같이 가요!”  
닥터가 그의 손을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 그의 얼굴에 미소가 어렸다.  
“그렇다면..... 뛰어요!”  
닥터가 또다시 그의 손을 잡고 달렸다. 해리는 어딘지도 모르면서 쫓아 뛰었다. 여전히 머리가 어질어질했다.  
그래서 대 강의동 앞에 뜬금없이 웬 옛날 경찰 전화 박스가 서 있어도, 외계인이 그 문을 열고 해리를 안으로 밀어넣어도, 안이 밖에서 본 것 보다 훨씬 넓어도 그는 놀라지 않았다.  
“어때요?”  
닥터가 연극조로 팔을 벌렸다.  
“타디스랍니다, 시간과 공간의 상대적 차원.”  
“우주선인가요? 거창한 이름이네요.”  
해리는 가장자리에 있는 의자에 털썩 앉았다. 닥터는 그를 놀라서 바라보았다.  
“....저, 안이 밖보다 훨씬 넓다고요?”  
“그런 거예요? 순간이동을 했다든지 위장막으로 입구만 보이게 한 줄 알았어요.”  
닥터는 삐진 아이 같은 표정을 했다.  
“아니에요, 당장 나가서 상자 주변을 한 바퀴 돌아보면 알 수 있을 걸요.”  
“네, 그렇다고 해 두죠. 지금 우리 도망가는 중인데, 이륙 안 하나요?”  
닥터는 점점 더 진심으로 삐지기 시작했다.  
“이게 안 놀라워요?”  
해리는 닥터를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“가스형 외계 족제비한테 소닉 어쩌고만 들고 덤비다 쫓기는, 인간하고 똑같이 생긴 또 다른 외계인 보다는 안 놀라운데요.”  
닥터가 울상을 했다. 해리가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“네, 네. 세상에 안이 밖보다 넓네요. 어떻게 한 거예요?”  
해리가 진심이 하나도 안 담긴 어조로 감탄했다.  
“......됐어요, 억지로 노력하지 않아도 돼요.”  
닥터가 조종간을 돌며 레버를 당기고 다이얼을 돌리고 스위치를 망치로 내려쳤다.  
커다란 소리와 함께 타디스가 마구 흔들렸다. 해리는 서둘러 의자 팔걸이를 잡았다.  
“뭐, 뭐에요. 공격당하나요?”  
“아뇨, 날아가는 겁니다!”  
흔들림이 멎은 뒤 닥터가 그를 끌고 다시 문으로 갔다.  
문을 활짝 열고 그가 해리에게 밖을 보여주었다.  
“...........우와.”  
“우린 지금 지구 궤도에 떠 있어요.”  
닥터가 해리의 팔을 잡고 슬며시 그를 들어 바깥으로 띄웠다.  
“자, 잠깐만요! 무중력 상태의 우주요? 산소는요?”  
“걱정 말아요, 타디스의 역장이 주위를 감싸고 있어 공기도 가두고 해로운 방사선 같은 것도 다 막아주니까요.”  
해리는 조금 허우적거리긴 했으나 곧 균형을 잡고 허공에 떴다.  
닥터는 어떠냐고 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 해리가 아까처럼 또 데면데면한 반응만 보일까봐 그럴 수가 없었다.  
“...굉장해요.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“저게 지구라니. 우주를, 지구 바깥을, 이렇게 직접 보게 되다니.”  
해리가 고개를 돌려 태양계 바깥쪽 별들이 깔려있는 방향을 바라보았다.  
“정말로 밖에 나와있는 거군요. 이게 우주선이고...... 달이나 목성에도 갈 수 있겠어요.”  
“물론이에요.”  
닥터가 재빨리 대답했다.  
“그 보다 더 먼 곳도 갈 수 있지만. 다른 곳에 가 볼 까요? 어디가 좋아요?‘  
“잠시만.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“지금은 이걸 더 보고 싶어요.”  
“예, 물론. 그래도 되고요.”  
그대로 닥터는 한참을 더 해리를 우주 공간에 띄운 채 잡고 있었다. 얼마 뒤 해리가 닥터의 팔을 잡고 당겼다.  
“예?”  
“이제 그만 하려고요, 조금 어지러워서.”  
“네? 아, 그렇죠. 무중력이.”  
닥터가 해리를 끌어당겨 다시 타디스 안에 안착시켰다. 해리는 조금 비틀거렸지만 똑바로 섰다.  
“다른데 더 가보는 건 어때요?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“예.... 좋을 것 같네요.”  
“좋았어!”  
닥터가 만세를 불렀다.  
“자 그럼 어디로 갈까요? 장미 성운? 오리온? 지구인들은 북극성에도 많이 가 보고 싶어하던데, 아니면 가볍게 달이나 목성도 괜찮죠, 아까 말한 대로. 그래서 어딜 먼저 갈까요?”  
닥터가 신이 나서 조종간으로 뛰어갔다.  
“어.......”  
“고르기 힘들면 가까운 달 먼저 갈까요? 다 갈 수 있으니까 너무 고민할 필요 없어요. 지금은 어디로 가고 싶어요?”  
“침대요.”  
“네, 침대 별이요? 아 뭐 나쁘지 않은 곳이긴 하지만 첫 우주 여행의 목적지로는.....”  
“아뇨, 자고 싶다고요.”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다. 그리고 해리의 눈이 반쯤 감겨있는 걸 이제야 눈치챘다.  
“지금... 지구 시각, 아니 아무튼 아까까지 있던 곳 시각으로 새벽이지요? 졸려서 이상할 건 없잖아요?”  
해리가 하품을 했다.  
“예..... 뭐 그렇죠.”  
“이 넓은 우주선에 선실도 있나요?”  
“예. 물론이에요.”  
닥터가 해리를 데리고 타디스 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 적당히 빈 침실을 찾아 해리를 들여보냈다.  
“잘 자요.”  
“잘 자요, 닥터.”  
문을 닫고 나오다가 닥터는 한 번 더 방문을 뒤돌아보았다.  
그가 목성의 언제 어디가 가장 멋지고 볼만한지 머리를 짜내기 시작했다.


	2. Chapter 2

다음날 해리가 일어났을 때 닥터는 부엌에서 한참 아침 식사를 준비하고 있었다.  
“아, 일어났어요?”  
해리는 파자마 차림이었다. 문가에 어색한 표정으로 서 있는 해리에게 닥터가 방긋 웃어주었다.  
“저, 이거 욕실에 있기에 멋대로 입었는데.....”  
“아, 잘했어요. 아침은 뭘로 먹을래요? 일단은 베이컨에 감자 튀김에 바나나 머핀에 토스트를 준비했는데 달리 먹고 싶은 게 있으면 이야기해요.”  
“아뇨, 그 정도면 충분해요.”  
해리가 식탁에 와 앉았다. 닥터가 음식 접시를 가져다 그의 맞은편에 앉았다. 해리는 음식을 집기 전에 잠시 망설였다.  
“저........”  
“네? 묻고 싶은 게 있으면 지체 말고 이야기해요.”  
“어제와, 여기 구조가 좀 다른 것 같던데요.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“어제는 분명 그, 조종실? 거기서 복도로 들어가서 오른쪽으로 세 번째 문이었다고 기억하는데 막상 오늘 일어나서 나가보려고 하니까 좌우 어느 쪽으로 가도 거기가 나타나지 않았어요.”  
“나가려고 했어요?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니, 꼭 그런 건 아니지만......”  
“아마 지금 교수님한텐 무엇보다 아침식사가 중요하다고 생각해서 이리로 인도한 거겠죠.”  
닥터가 자못 당연하다는 듯이 말했다.  
“인도라고요? 누가요?”  
“타디스가요.”  
닥터가 방긋 웃었다.  
“타디스.....면 이 우주선? 인공지능? 아니 그보다 인도라니 무슨 표지판 같은 거 하나도 못 봤는데요!”  
“타디스는 내부 구조를 바꿀 수 있어요.”  
닥터가 설명했다.  
“어제는 피곤했으니까 빨리 쉴 수 있도록 침실을 입구 쪽으로 옮긴 거죠. 지금은 식당 근처로 또 옮긴 거고. 아, 그리고 인공지능 같은 게 아니라 타디스는 살아있어요.”  
해리는 오싹한 표정을 지었다.  
“사, 살아있다고요? 그럼 우린 생물의 몸 속에 있는 겁니까, 무슨 고래 뱃속처럼?”  
“아뇨, 그런 식으로 피와 살이 있는 생물은 아니고, 음, 인간의 언어로는 설명하기 힘드네요. 그냥 그렇다고 믿어주면 안 될까요?”  
“의식이 있는 살아있는 우주선이, 탑승자의 필요에 따라 내부 구조를 바꾼다고요.”  
“네, 정확해요.”  
닥터가 웃었다.  
“그 뿐 아니라 통번역도 해주고 필요한 공간이 있으면 새로 만들어 줄 수도 있어요. 지내기는 무척 편할 거예요. 그래서 말인데.”  
그가 해리에게 몸을 기울였다.  
“나와 같이 우주를 여행해 볼 생각 혹시 없어요?”  
해리는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“여행이요?”  
“네. 우주는 넓고 온갖 멋지고 경이로운 것들로 가득 차 있다고요. 보고 싶지 않아요?”  
“보고 싶.... 기는 하지만...... 언제까지요?”  
“언제까지라도! 교수님 원하는 만큼이요.”  
“언제까지라도......”  
해리가 웃었다.  
“그거 좋네요.”  
닥터는 기뻐하려다 해리의 웃음소리가 히스테릭해져가는 걸 깨달았다.  
“어때요, 어차피 난 가족도 친구도 이제는 직장도 없는데 낯선 외계인이랑 같이 어딘지도 모르는 우주를 방황하지 못할 것도 없겠죠!”  
해리가 포크를 놓고 벌떡 일어났다. 그가 밖으로 뛰어나갔다.  
“어? 잠깐만요! 기다려요!”  
닥터도 그를 쫓아가 뛰어나갔다.  
이번에는 조종실로 바로 연결이 되었다. 닥터는 해리가 바깥문을 활짝 열어젖히는 걸 깜짝 놀라 바라보았다.  
“................여긴.”  
그가 바깥의 붉은 안개, 아니 구름을 바라보았다.  
“목성이에요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“가보고 싶다고 해서, 어제 옮겨왔거든요. 목성에는 착륙할 만한 밀도 높은 표면이 없는 관계로 대충 대기 중에 띄워놨는데..... 이래서는 심한 스모그 이상 아무것도 아니죠? 고도를 좀 올릴게요.”  
닥터가 조종간을 조작했다. 곧 빽빽한 구름들이 아래로 빠르게 사라지다 하늘이 검은 색으로 바뀌었다.  
하늘에 하얗게 빛나는 둥근 천체가 떠 있었다.  
“...에우로파?”  
“가니메데에요, 실은.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“에우로파는 지금 목성 반대쪽에 있어요. 가볼래요?”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 닥터는 문을 닫더니 조종간을 약간 조작했다. 타디스가 흔들리고 금속을 긁는 것 같은 소리가 난 뒤 닥터가 다시 문을 열었을 때 그들은 얼어붙은 암석 위성의 표면에 착지해 있었다.  
“굉장히.... 빠르네요.”  
해리가 말했다. 닥터는 자랑스러운 표정을 했다.  
“타디스는 은하계 저편까지라도 어디든 거의 시간 걸리지 않고 갈 수 있어요. 그 뿐인가요. 어디든 뿐 아니라 언제든으로도 갈 수 있다고요.”  
“.....언제든? 그거, 시간 여행이란 말인가요?”  
“네. 그러니까.”  
닥터가 다가와 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
“원하면 언제라도 출발했던 그 장소, 그 시각으로 데려다 줄 수 있어요. 그러니 이 여행 때문에 경력을 망칠 걱정은 안 해도 돼요.”  
과거를 돌이켜 보면 닥터가 그 약속을 실제로 지킨 적은 없다시피 했다. 그러나 그는 지금 이 사람을 놓치기 싫었다.  
“그래도 어차피 연구실은 날아갔는걸요. 프로젝트는 파토 났고 지원을 또 따낼 가능성은......”  
그가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“네, 잠시 기분전환이 필요한 건 확실하네요. 어쩌면 이참에 학교를 옮길 수 있을지도 모르고. 그래서, 어디로 가나요?”  
“어디든지요!”  
닥터가 환하게 웃었다.  
“어디 가 보고 싶은 곳 있어요? 경험해보고 싶은 역사적 사건이라거나?”  
“아뇨, 역사에는 별로 관심 없어서..... 책으로 읽는 건 좋아하지만 실제로 방문하기에는, 중세 도시는 실제론 엄청나게 더럽다면서요.”  
“아, 뭐 그렇긴 하죠.”  
닥터가 하하 웃었다.  
“그럼 어디 가 보고 싶어요?’  
“음.... 지구보다 중력이 약간, 약 10% 정도 강한 곳?”  
이런 식의 요구는 처음이었다.  
“왜요?”  
“저 로봇공학 쪽 연구를 하거든요. 중력에 따른 동작의 부하 정도에 관심이 있는데 지구에선 그런 거 하기 힘들잖아요. 기왕 우주로 나온 거 직접 몸으로 중력차를 경험해 보면 좋을 것 같지 않아요?”  
“것도 재미있겠네요. 그럼 고중력 다음에는 저중력 행성에도 가볼까요?”  
“좋죠.”  
기뻐하는 해리를 두고 닥터는 조종간을 잡았다.  
평소 그는 이 여행을 자기 경력에 보탬이 되는 수단으로 삼으려는 사람들은 가차 없이 내리게 하는 주의였지만 이 정도는 상관없다고 생각했다. 어디서 남의 기술을 베끼는 것도 자기 연구를 위한 자료를 긁어모으려는 것도 아니고 단지 평소 궁금하던 중력차를 스스로 체험해보고 싶다는 것 뿐이지 않은가.  
그리고 실제로 중력차 나는 행성에서 노는 건 재미있었다. 닥터는 해리가 고중력 행성에서 얼마 만에 지쳐 떨어질지, 저중력 행성에서 얼마나 팔짝 팔짝 뛰어다니거나 그러다 휘청거릴지 벌써부터 기대가 되기 시작했다.  
“갑니다, 꼭 잡아요! 제로니모~!!”

 

‘잠깐 기분 전환'으로 생각했던 우주 여행이 한 달이 되고 두 달이 되고 석 달이 되었다.  
해리는 눈을 문질렀다. 타디스 안은 밤낮이 없고 이들이 방문하는 행성은 하루가 24시간인 곳도 있긴 있지만 대부분 그보다 길거나 짧아 시간 관념을 추스를 수가 없었다. 자고 일어날 때마다 달력에 표시를 하긴 하지만 정말로 석 달이 흘렀는지 실제로는 다섯 달 쯤 흘렀는지 그는 확신할 수가 없었다.  
계속 이렇게 살아도 되는 걸까.  
후회하는 건 아니지만.  
닥터와 다니는 건 즐거웠다. 너무 자주 위험에 말려들고, 거기에 닥터는 다른 사람들을 구하겠다고 더한 위험에 제 발로 뛰어들고, 해리가 명백히 자신과 닥터를 보호하기 위해 남들을 버리거나 구하길 거부하거나 하면 닥터는 삐져서 말도 안 하긴 하지만 그래도 하루하루가 새롭고 그 경이 속을 닥터와 함께 헤쳐 나가는 삶은 이전 혼자서 남들은 잘 알아주지도 않는 연구에만 몰두하다 독신자 기숙사에 돌아가 잠만 자는 인생보다 훨씬 즐거웠다.  
하지만 이렇게 놀기만 하고 지내도 되는 걸까.  
해리는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신을 속여 무엇 하리오. 그가 지금 이 여행을 불편해 하는 까닭은 자기 일이나 경력 문제 때문이 아니라 바로 닥터에게 있었다.  
어린애 같고, 쓸데없이 도덕적 기준이 높고, 전혀 그의 잘못이 아닌 걸로 자책하곤 하는 데다 천살이 넘었다는 외계인인데 그는 닥터에게 반해있었다. 설령 외계인이 아니라고 해도, 그런 식의 감정을 돌려줄 거라고는 도저히 생각할 수 없는 사람인데.  
해리는 그 점을 확신하고 있었다. 모두를 사랑하는 천 살 먹은 외계인이 단 한 사람을 사랑할 리 없었다.  
‘나 이 정도로 사람이 고팠나, 아무나 나한테 웃어주면 외계인도 상관없이 곧장 반할 정도로?’  
그가 벽에 머리를 박았다. 이런 식의 생각은 지금 상황을 해결하는 데 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.  
“해리~”  
닥터가 문을 두드렸다.  
“아직 안 일어났어? 벌써 아침인데, 피곤해서 계속 자고 싶은 거라면 방해하지는 않겠지만......”  
“이미 방해했거든.”  
해리가 문 밖으로 소리쳤다.  
“어, 그래. 하지만 늦잠 잘 때는 자더라도 식사는 규칙적으로 하는 게 좋다고. 그러니 나랑 아침 먹자. 그리고 내가 좋은 생각이 떠올랐는데.......”  
“알았어, 알았어. 나갈 테니까 천천히 말해.”  
해리가 일어나 방문을 열었다. 닥터가 그를 보곤 방긋 웃었다.  
“물고기 좋아해?”  
“아침부터 생선튀김이냐?”  
“아니 아니 먹는 거 말고, 보는 거.”  
“물고기 헤엄치는 걸 멍하니 쳐다보는 게 뭐가 재.....”  
닥터의 표정을 보고 해리는 말을 바꾸었다.  
“얼마나 특이한 물고기인데?”  
닥터는 신나서 그를 끌고 갔다.  
“리코테질리네이라는 물고기인데 크고 진 푸른 색으로 빛나는 데다 30년에 한 번씩 알을 낳는데, 알을 보호하기 위해서 물을 벗어나 나무 위에 둥지를 틀고 알을 낳거든.”  
“새인지 물고기인지 한 가지만 하면 좋겠다.”  
“왜, 둘 다 하면 얼마나 멋진데.”  
“그래서 그 리코.... 물고기의 산란을 구경하러 가자고?”  
“한 길 짜리 물고기가 6~7미터 높이를 날아올라 나무 위로 올라가서 젤화한 바닷물을 토해내 알을 보호할 둥지를 짓는다고. 얼마나 멋진 광경인데.”  
“그래. 그리고 네가 가면 그 물고기를 남획하거나 물고기가 집을 짓는 나무를 마구 벌목해서 그걸 멸종위기에 처하게 하는 나쁜 놈들과 마주쳐서 싸우게 되고 물고기 구하느라 하루 종일 달려 다니게 되겠지.”  
닥터의 웃음이 싹 사라졌다. 해리는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“어, 닥터, 나는 그저.....”  
“실은 이미 멸종했어.”  
“......뭐?”  
“그 섬에 인간... 그 별 원주 지성체가 이주하고 백 년도 되지 않아 싹 멸종해버렸어, 그래서 그 별에서도 이제 그 물고기의 존재도 몰라. 내가 그런 생물이 있다는 걸 안 것도 시간 여행자의 박물관에서였어.”  
“그런 박물관이 있어?”  
해리가 묻자 닥터는 더욱 의기소침해져서 바닥만 쳐다보았다.  
“응. 하지만 이제는 못 가.”  
해리는 왜냐고 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 닥터의 표정이 너무 슬퍼 보여서, 단지 멸종된 생물이나 사라진 박물관을 애도하는 것 이상으로 개인적으로도 가슴 아픈 일이 걸린 것 같이 느껴져 차마 더 캐물을 수가 없었다. 대신 그가 닥터의 어깨를 잡고 끌어당겼다. 닥터는 순순히 해리에게 몸을 기댔다.  
닥터를 안고 있는데도 해리의 마음은 편치 않았다. 닥터가 무엇을 얼마나 잃었는지, 얼마만한 그리움과 아픔을 안고 있는지 그는 짐작도 할 수 없었다. 고작해야 이럴 때 기회를 잡아 자기는 알지도 못하고 공감할 수도 없는 아픔을 위로해 주는 척 하는 게 그가 할 수 있는 전부였다.  
그는 닥터에게 그보다 더한 것이 되고 싶었다. 아주 아주 거대해서 닥터가 다른 데 정신을 돌리려야 돌릴 수 없는 그런 존재가. 그러나 닥터는 우주의 신비에 정통한 천 년을 살아온 외계인이고 그는 그저 인간이었다.  
더는 참을 수가 없었다.  
“고마워, 해리.”  
닥터가 팔을 풀고 물러나며 방긋 웃었다.  
“자, 그럼 이제 물고기 보러 가자. 아름다울 거야. 장담할게.”  
그리고 닥터는 해리의 손을 잡고 달려갔다. 해리는 그를 따라갔다. 멈춰야 하는데, 이제는 그만하고 싶다고 지구에 돌려보내달라고 말해야 하는데 그럴 수가 없었다.  
“잠깐만, 닥터. 닥터!”  
그가 닥터를 멈춰 세웠다.  
“왜?”  
해야 하는 말이 차마 나오지 않았다.  
“그 전에, 아침은 먹자.”  
“아. 깜빡했어! 맞아 아침을 먹어야지!”  
닥터는 방향을 바꿔 식당으로 달려갔다.  
‘이번 만이야.’  
해리가 결심했다.  
‘이번 여행에서 돌아오고 나면, 이제는 나 떠났던 곳에 도로 데려다 달라고 하자. 아무리 닥터가 좋아도 언제까지고 이러고 있을 수는 없어. 나는 내 인생을 살아야 해.’

 

닥터는 조종석에 걸터앉아 발을 조종간에 걸치고 몸을 쭈욱 젖혔다.  
요새 해리의 태도가 조금 이상했다.  
여전히 똑똑하고, 조금 냉소적이고 사람들을 구하는 데는 전혀 열의가 없지만, 새로운 것을 보거나 경험하는 걸 좋아하는 점은 그대로이건만 예전에 비해 표정도 좀 어두워졌고 고민이 있는지 말수도 적어졌다.  
그리고 닥터와 접촉하는 걸 피했다.  
예전에는 툭만 하면 손잡고 달리고 그랬는데 요새는 닥터가 손을 잡으려 하면 뿌리치고 먼저 달려 나간다. 따로 달리는 편이 빠르다고 하면, 그야 그렇지만.  
닥터가 접촉으로 생각을 읽어낼 수 있다는 걸 알아버린 걸까. 하지만 그는 해리에게 그런 말을 한 적도 한 번도 없고 그런 판단의 근거가 될 만한 기억 공유나 텔레파시 감각 전달을 한 적도 없으며 무엇보다 읽을 수 있다 해도 미리 말하고 허락받기 전에 남의 생각을 멋대로 읽는 무례한 짓은 절대 하지 않았다.  
크레이그에게는 멋대로 정보를 주입한 적이 있지만, 그 때는 다른 누구도 아닌 소피의 목숨이 달려있는 비상사태였고 역시 크레이그의 생각이나 기억이나 감정에는 손도 대지 않았다.  
‘그럼 대체 왜일까.’  
다가오는 발소리가 들렸다. 닥터는 눈을 떴다.  
“안녕, 해리. 웬일이야? 자발적으로 도서관에서 나올 생각이 다 들다니.”  
“인간은 먹어야 살거든, 타임로드는 어떨지 몰라도.”  
해리가 샌드위치를 씹으며 닥터에게도 접시를 내밀었다. 닥터는 기꺼이 하나 집어 입에 넣었다.  
“참, 그 중에 하나는 와사비가 들어있......”  
닥터는 샌드위치를 뿜었다.  
“..단번에 걸리냐.”  
“왜 그런 걸 넣는데!”  
닥터가 울며 항의했다.  
“자자, 이거 먹어.”  
해리가 달래며 다른 빵을 내밀었다.  
“크림치즈 들어갔으니까, 매운맛을 녹여줄 거야.”  
닥터가 크림치즈로 와사비를 씻어내는 동안 해리는 닥터 옆에 앉았다.  
“저, 닥터.”  
“응?”  
“나 할 말이 있어.”  
“왜, 이 빵도 실은 안에 타바스코가 들어 있어?”  
닥터가 입 안 가득 빵을 물고 우물거리며 물었다.  
“아니. 그게...... 음, 이제 그만 지구로 돌아가고 싶어.”  
“응? 지구? 좋지!”  
닥터가 빵을 삼켰다.  
“그러고보니 오래 지구에 안 갔네. 너 태우고는 처음인가? 그래서 어디에 갈까? 음, 21세기 어디에서 치킨과 맥주를 먹는 축제를 한다고 들었는데. 세계에서 가장 맛있는 닭튀김과 가장 맛없는 맥주의 연합이래. 재미있을 것 같지 않아?”  
“아니, 지구 반대편 말고, 나 떠났던 곳으로 가고 싶어.”  
닥터의 움직임이 멎었다.  
“어..... 어째서.”  
“네가 싫은 것도 여행이 싫은 것도 아니야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“아주 즐겁고, 재미있고..... 솔직히 너무 도망이 많다고는 생각하지만, 결국은 언제나 네가 어떻게든 승리하는 걸 보는 것도 조금은 짜증날 때도 있지만 그래도 좋아. 싫어진 건 아니야.”  
“그럼 어째서?”  
“너무 즐거워서, 영원히 이래도 좋다는 생각이 들어. 하지만 인간은 그러면 안 되잖아?”  
닥터는 왜 안되냐고 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 해리가 먼저 고개를 저었다.  
“너는 나를 데려왔던 그 자리에 데려다주겠다고 약속했지만, 그 말에 의존해 나도 지금까지 내가 내 삶을 저버린 게 아니라고 변명해왔지만...”  
“정말로 그렇게 할 수 있어!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“절대 빈말이 아니야, 너는 아무것도 잃지 않아도 된다고, 내가 그렇게 만들.”  
“이러는 동안에도 나는 나이를 먹고 있어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“내가 내 삶을 잠시 접어두고 놀고 있는 동안에도, 아무리 그 자리에 그대로 돌아가는 게 가능하다 해도 내가 달라지고 있어. 닥터, 나는 인간들 중에선 기억력이 꽤 좋은 편이지만 그렇다 해도 계속 공부하지 않으면 잊어버려. 내가 해왔던 일이 낯선 것이 돼. 너무 늦으면 돌아가지 못하게 될 거야.”  
“...............응.”  
닥터가 침울한 표정으로 고개를 숙였다.  
“무슨 소린지 알겠어. 그래, 네 말이 맞아. 내가 너를 네 인생에서 너무 오래 떼어 놨어.”  
그가 일어나 조종간을 조작했다.  
“그날 밤 그 때 거기 바로는 안 되겠지, 애초 도망 나왔던 것이기도 하고. 그 시간대 집 근처에 내려줄까? 그만하면 알리바이도 될 거고 폭파범 의심은 받지 않겠지. 그러고도 네가 관련 있다고 의심하는 사람이 있다면 나에 대해 말하면 납득할 거야. 그런 일 안 일어나는 게 제일 좋지만. 아, 그렇지. 집 주소는 어디야?”  
“나 학교의 독신자 기숙사에 살아.”  
“그래? 알리바이가 될 만큼 멀지는 않으려나 그럼. 그래도 바로 앞에 있던 것 보다는 나을 테니까.”  
“아니 알리바이 될 만큼은 충분히 멀다고 생각하는데, 거의 끝에서 끝이거든. 폭발소리도 안 들렸을지도 몰라.”  
“응? 그럼 잘 됐네, 폭발 좀 전으로 해서 기숙사에 들어가면 완벽하겠다.”  
닥터가 레버를 당겼다.


	3. Chapter 3

타디스가 흔들리며 착륙음이 울렸다. 닥터가 문을 열고 밖을 내다보았다.  
“음, 위치 맞고 시각 맞고. 이 건물이 독신자 기숙사 맞지?”  
“맞아.”  
해리도 타디스에서 내렸다.  
익숙한 살던 곳이었다. 그의 현실. 벌써 낯설어져버렸지만 이게 그의 인생이었다.  
닥터와 보냈던 몇 달 간이 꿈같이 느껴졌다. 어찌 보면 꿈이나 다를 것 없기도 했다. 이제 뒤돌아보면 닥터와 타디스는 사라질 것이고 그 시절은 오직 기억 속에서만, 누구에게도 이야기 할 수 없는 혼자만의 추억으로 남아 언젠가는 스스로도 진위를 의심하는 황당무계한 모험담이 되어버릴 것이다.  
“해리.”  
그가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 닥터는 아직 사라지지 않고 남아있었다. 그가 해리에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“벌써.... 작별이네.”  
해리가 그의 손을 마주 잡았다. 망설이다 마지막 한 번 정도는 괜찮겠지 싶어 잡은 손을 당겨 닥터를 확 끌어안았다.  
“어.”  
닥터가 얼빠진 소리를 내었다. 싫은 건가 싶어 해리는 몸을 떼려 했다. 그러나 그러기 전에 닥터가 그를 힘껏 끌어안고 어깨에 머리를 묻었다.  
“해리.”  
그가 고개를 부비며 울 것 같은 목소리로 불렀다.  
“해리.......”  
“닥터.”  
“꼭 가야 해?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“조금만 더, 같이 있으면 안 되는 거야?”  
너는 무슨 애냐고 쏘아줘야 했다. 그러나 해리는 차마 그렇게 할 수가 없었다. 이게 마지막이어서가 아니라, 그 역시 같은 생각을 하고 있기 때문이었다.  
헤어지고 싶지 않았다. 좋아하는데, 닥터도 그와 함께 있고 싶어 하는데 어째서 헤어져야 하는지 이해할 수가 없었다.  
“나도 너와 헤어지고 싶지 않아.”  
미지막이라고 생각해서인지 본심이 흘러나왔다.  
“나중에라도 또 만날 수 있을까?”  
“만나러 와도 돼?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“그래.”  
해리가 그에게 더 밀착했다.  
“와도 되고말고. 보고 싶을 거야, 닥터.”  
“나도 보고 싶을 거야. 너무 보고 싶은 나머지 바로 시간을 건너뛰어 찾아와버릴지도 몰라.”  
“애냐.”  
해리는 조금 망설이다 닥터의 얼굴을 잡아당겨 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 마지막이라고 생각하니 조금쯤 대담해졌다. 하지만 어떤가, 작별키스인데.  
“해리.....”  
닥터가 다시 한 번 그에게 매달렸다. 해리는 이대로는 끝도 없겠다고 생각했다.  
“잘 가, 닥터.”  
“............그래.”  
닥터가 몹시 아쉬운 표정으로 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“안녕, 해리.... 그 동안 정말 즐거웠어.”  
“나 역시 절대 널 못 잊을 거야.”  
닥터가 뒷걸음질 쳐 타디스로 갔다. 해리는 그의 마지막 모습을 조금이라도 더 기억하려고 노력했다.  
타디스 문이 열리고 닥터가 안으로 들어갔다. 해리는 지금이라도 가지 말라고 다시 자기도 데려가라고 외치고 싶은 것을 참기 위해 혀를 꽉 물었다.  
타디스 문이 닫히고, 평소보다 조금 시간이 걸려 타디스가 사리지는 소리가 들렸다. 해리는 눈을 감았다. 닥터가 자기를 두고 사라지는 모습 같은 것 보고 싶지 않았다.  
왜 보내야만 했을까. 벌써부터 후회가 되었다.  
하지만 닥터는 절대 소유할 수 없는 상대였다. 같이 있으면 즐겁기는 하겠지만 결국은 그 사실이 자신의 목을 조를 것이다. 그는 보는 것만으로는 만족할 수 없었다. 결국은 닥터에게도 그 자신에게도 해를 끼치고 말았을 것이다. 가질 수 없는 것에 집착해 봐야 기다리는 건 파멸뿐이었다.  
하지만 눈물이 나는 건 어쩔 수 없었다.  
‘닥터가 보는 것도 아닌데 뭐 어때.’  
해리는 눈물을 훔치며 돌아섰다. 이제 기숙사에 돌아가서 씻고 자야 했다. 그에겐 방금까지 낮이었기 때문에 잠이 올 것 같지는 않지만.  
‘그리고 이제 어떡해야 할지도 생각해야지.’  
진행 중이던 연구가 모조리 날아갔으니 그의 잘못은 아니라 해도 추가로 연구비를 받을 수 있을 가능성은 없었다. 받는다 해도 설비가 없었다. 다음 학기에는 교양과목 땜빵으로 수업에 들어가며 그를 받아줄 새 학교를 찾아보는 수밖에 없을 것 같았다.  
그가 기숙사 쪽으로 한 걸음 옮겼다.  
쉬우웅 쉬우우우웅-  
해리가 휙 돌아섰다.  
“.......어?”  
방금 사라졌던 그 자리에 다시 타디스가 나타나고 있었다.  
해리는 혼란에 빠졌다. 닥터에게 그러고 싶으면 놀러 와도 된다고 말은 했지만 실제로 그를 다시 볼 수 있을 거라고는 생각하지 않았다. 다시 여행을 떠나고, 새로운 친구를 만나다 보면 자기쯤은 금방 잊을 거라고 생각했다.  
그런데 돌아오다니.  
그것도 이렇게 바로.  
‘아니 하지만, 떠난 지 몇 분이나 되었다고? 저 녀석 혹시 혼자만 몇 년이고 여행 다니다 문득 생각나서 온다는 게 나한텐 3분도 안 지난 지금인 거 아냐?’  
해리가 반쯤 패닉하고 있는 동안 타디스가 완전히 실체화하고 문이 열렸다.  
나타난 건 닥터가 아닌 다른 사람이었다.  
“어, 닥터. 시간 조오금 잘 못 맞춘 것 같은데요.”  
그 사람이 안쪽에 대고 말했다. 그리고는 내려서 해리에게 다가왔다.  
“처음 뵙겠습니다, 해리 틸롯 교수님 맞으시죠?”  
‘매력적인 바람둥이 미남'이란 말을 그대로 형상화해 살아 움직이게 한 것 같은 사람이 친근한 미소를 띄고 그에게 손을 내밀었다. 해리는 홀린 듯 손을 내밀어 그의 손을 마주잡았다.  
큰 키에 떡 벌어진 어깨. 호감 가는 미소와 편한 태도. 거친 일을 많이 겪었지만 그럼에도 불구하고 선량함을 잃지 않은 것 같은 눈빛.  
‘이게......닥터 취향이었구나.’  
해리는 생각했다.  
‘나한테 관심 없는 게 당연한 거였어.’  
“잭, 그만해.”  
닥터가 나타났다.  
“왜요, 인사를 하고 있는 것뿐이라고요.”  
말하며 잭이 해리를 끌어당겨 어깨를 안았다.  
“질투해요, 해리가 닥터보다 나를 더 좋아하게 될까봐?”  
“잭!”  
“저, 좀 놔주시죠.”  
해리가 잭에게서 떨어지려고 애썼다.  
“예, 죄송합니다.”  
잭은 금방 해리를 놔주었다.  
“하지만 저 사람 말이죠, 친구와 헤어졌다고 그렇게 징징 짜던 주제에 그 친구가 이렇게 귀여운 사람이라고는 한 마디도 안 했단 말이죠.”  
해리의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“누, 누가 귀여운 사람이란 겁니까!”  
“잭. 해리는 그런 표현 싫어해. 그리고 나 질질 짜지 않았어.”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“네에네에, 그랬다고 해두죠.”  
그리고 잭이 닥터에게서 해리를 가리는 방향으로 슥 다가와 귓가에 속삭였다.  
“심정은 이해하지만, 저런 바보 너무 좋아하지 말아요, 선임자의 충고랍니다.”  
그러면서 잭이 해리의 눈물을 손으로 슥 훑어 닦았다. 해리는 깜짝 놀라 한 걸음 물러나며 소매로 마구 눈을 문질렀다.  
“닥터!”  
새로 나타난 사람은 아무래도 이기기 어렵다는 판단 하에 해리가 닥터에게 공격 목표를 돌렸다.  
“왜 온 거야?”  
닥터가 흠칫했다.  
“어..... 와도 된다고 해서.....”  
“떠나고 3분도 안 지나서 또 오란 건 아니었어! 너한텐 얼마나 지난 거야?”  
“음, 한 일주일? 엿새?”  
“그 동안 무슨 일이 있었는데? 이 사람은 또 어디서 데려온 거고?”  
“어, 설명하려면 긴데.......”  
“네가 언제부터 말을 아꼈어?”  
“한밤중에 밖에 서서 이야기하기는 좀 그렇지 않나요?”  
잭은 여전히 해리가 불편할 정도로 가까이 서 있었다.  
“어디 들어가서 차분히 이야기를 해 보면 어떨까요?”  
해리는 기숙사 건물을 올려다보고 닥터와 잭을 쳐다보았다. 그가 고개를 저었다.  
“이 밤중에 두 사람이나 데리고 들어가면 이상한 소문이 돌 거야.”  
“왜?”  
닥터는 어리둥절했고 잭은 킥킥 웃었다. 한 발 늦게 닥터도 이유를 깨달았다.  
“그럼 타디스는 어때?”  
“난 이미 내렸어.”  
해리가 거부했다.  
“그럼 이렇게 하죠, 학교 당국이 아무리 인색해도 교수님 기숙사에 타디스 정도 세워둘 만한 공간은 있겠죠? 교수님은 혼자 당당히 정문으로 들어가고, 우리는 타디스를 타고 들어가고.”  
잭이 제안했다. 고민하다 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그러죠. 닥터. 들어와서 꼭 얘기해줘야 해, 나 없는 동안 무슨 일이 있었는지.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

윌슨이 도와달라고 찾아왔을 때 잭은 막 교대를 마친 참이었다.  
“무슨 일인데, 난 플로어 매니저가 아니라 평범한 일개 경비라고.”  
“진심이냐.”  
“아 그래 평범한 경비 치고는 참 잘 생기고 섹시하긴 하지.”  
“얌마.”  
잭은 웃고 윌슨의 뒤를 따라갔다.  
“대체 얼마나 까다로운 사기도박사가 걸렸기에 나 까지 동원하는 거야?”  
“매니저는 처음 보는 사람이래. 카지노 간 공유 데이터베이스에도 없고, 아무리 지켜봐도 사기 치는 증거를 못 잡겠어.”  
잭은 카지노 안 룰렛 테이블로 안내되었다. 거기에선 뉴 뉴 라스베이거스 굴지의 카지노를 골머리 썩이는 문제 덩어리가 계속해서 베팅을 하고 있었다.  
겉모습으로만 봐서 문제 덩어리는 사기 도박사처럼 보이지 않았다. 아예 도박이란 걸 할 사람처럼 보이지 않았다. 그러나 그는 이미 오백만 크레딧을 따냈고 지금 거는 숫자가 맞는다면 그 여섯 배의 돈을 타게 된다. 잭은 미성년자는 아닌 것 같지만 얼굴이며 태도가 마치 애처럼 보이는, 트위드 재킷에 나비넥타이를 맨 이상한 사람에게 다가갔다.  
“오늘 운이 좋아 보이네요.”  
그 사람 옆으로 미끄러지듯 다가앉으며 잭이 매력적인 미소를 지었다.  
그리고 추정 사기 도박범은 잭이 전혀 예상하지 못했던 반응을 보였다. 그가 잭에게 고개를 돌리더니 깜짝 놀라 눈을 크게 뜨고 벌떡 일어나 그의 어깨를 덥석 잡았다.  
“잭? 우와, 잭! 오랜만이야, 잘 지냈어?”  
잭은 눈을 깜빡였다. 사람을 기억하는 데는 자신 있는 그인데 눈앞에서 기뻐하며 폴짝폴짝 뛰는 사람은 정말로 처음 보는 인물이었다.  
그러나 잭이 뭔가 더 생각하기 전에 그 사람이 먼저 말을 계속했다.  
“에, 잭, 나 잊은 거야? 너한텐 몇 백 년이 지났는데? 아니 그렇긴 해도...... 아, 맞아. 얼굴 바뀌어서 그러는 구나. 나..”  
“..닥터?!”  
잭이 깜짝 놀라 일어났다. 그가 닥터를 붙들고 이리저리 돌려보았다.  
“닥터 맞아요? 세상에, 많이 바뀌었네요...... 근데 왜 애가 된 건가요.”  
“애 아냐!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“왜 모두 나를 애취급 못 해서 안달이야? 분명히 이 몸은.... 에, 인간 기준으로 20대 중반은 된다고?”  
“십대 중반이겠죠.”  
잭은 흥분을 가라앉히려고 노력했다.  
“그나저나 이런 덴 웬일이에요? 여기 카지노라고요?”  
“그러는 너는 웬일인데.”  
“저야 여기 일하는데, 계속 돈을 따는 사기 도박 의심범이 있다기에...... 그렇군요, 닥터라면 납득이 가네요.”  
“납득이 가다니?”  
닥터가 자기는 모르겠다는 투로 되물었다.  
“악운에 강하기는 우주 제일이잖아요, 행운이 자기 발로 찾아와 매달리는 것 같은.....”  
“나 운 좋지 않아.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙이고 침울하게 말했다.  
“운이 안 좋다니, 지금 얼마를.”  
“돈 따위 쓸모없는 것에 운이 좋아봤자, 정말로 행운이 꼭 필요할 때는 도망가는걸. 내가 정말로 운이 좋았다면 지금 혼자일 리 없는데.......”  
잭의 표정이 험해졌다.  
“누굴 생각하고 있는 건가요?”  
“응? 아니, 아니 아니, 잭, 네가 생각하는 그 사람이 아니야, 내가 구하지 못한 친구는 그 말고도 많이 있다고.......”  
닥터가 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다.  
“친구를 잃었어요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“응. 아니. 죽거나 어떻게 된 것은 아니야, 그저 헤어져서 만날 수 없게 되었을 뿐.”  
잭이 몹시 헷갈린다는 표정을 했다.  
“타디스는 어디든 언제든 갈 수 있지 않았어요? 또 다른 평행우주에라도 놓고 와야 했나요?”  
“아니, 그런 건 아니고, 갈 수는 있는데......”  
닥터가 손가락을 계속 꼼지락거렸다.  
“그 친구가 닥터 꼴 계속 보기 싫으니 두 번 다시 나타나지 말라던 가요?”  
“아니, 놀러 와도 된다고 했어.”  
“그럼.”  
잭이 닥터에게 바짝 고개를 들이대었다.  
“보러 가고 싶으면 보러 가면 되지 왜 이런데 와서 궁상떨고 있는 건데요?”  
“하지만 정말로 보러 가도 될 리가 없잖아.”  
닥터가 잭에게서 몸을 멀리해 움츠렸다.  
“너도 알잖아, 잭? 난 멋지고 훌륭한 사람들을 골라다 인생을 망치고 있다고, 다행히도 해리가 현명한 길을 택해 큰 피해 입기 전에 나에게서 멀어지기로 결정했는데, 어떻게 그걸 망칠 수가 있어?”  
“안 망치면 되잖아요, 누가 그 사람을 억지로 끌어다 다시 타디스에 태우랍니까. 친구답게 휴일에 집에 찾아가서 차라도 마시면서 사는 이야기 듣고 헤어지면 되잖아요. 아니면 그 정도로는 만족 못하는 건가요? 그를 꼭 다시 데리고 다니고 싶은 거예요?”  
“그래! 아니! 그게..... 다시 같이 다닐 수 있으면 나야 좋지만 해리가 그러자고 할 리가 없고 해리가 싫어할 짓은 안 하고 싶고 역시 나 같이 나쁜 영향은 빨리 그의 인생에서 사라져주는 편이.......”  
“제 경험에 비춰보면, 닥터의 악영향은 당신이 제 인생에서 사라졌다고 해서 없어지거나 하지 않던데요.”  
닥터가 입을 딱 벌렸다. 그의 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁 괴었다. 잭은 당황했다.  
“농담이에요, 농담이라고요! 사실이 아닌 건 아니지만 당신의 악영향은 제 인생에서 사라진 뒤 ‘부터' 시작되었으니까 그런 문제를 걱정할 필요는 없단 말입니다! 아우, 애 같은 얼굴 하고 울지 말아요, 제가 나쁜 놈이 된 것 같잖아요.”  
잭이 닥터의 어깨를 안고 등을 토닥였다. 닥터는 잭의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다.


	4. Chapter 4

닥터가 시야에서 사라지자 이상한 표정을 짓고 있는 직장 동료들이 잭의 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 최대한 모호하게 웃으며 이 사태를 어떻게 해야 할까 머리를 굴렸다.  
“사기 도박은 아니야, 이 사람이 그냥 좀..... 쓸데없이 운이 좋은 것뿐이야.”  
잭이 윌슨에게 속삭였다.  
“내가 알아서 할 테니까 걱정할 것 없........ 닥터! 제 옷에 코 풀지 말아요!”  
잭이 닥터를 황급히 떼어내고 주머니에서 손수건을 찾았다.  
“자, 일단 자세한 이야기는 딴 데로 가서 할까요, 여기는 허심탄회하게 대화를 할 만한 곳이 못 되니까?”  
“내가 사기도박으로 의심받고 있어서?”  
“카지노에 들어와서 두 시간 만에 5백만 크레딧을 따면 누구라도 의심 받아요.”  
“3천만이에요.”  
룰렛 딜러가 말했다.  
“방금 배팅 또 맞았어요.”  
잭은 난감한 미소를 흘렸다.  
“그런가요. 자, 그럼 이건......”  
잭이 닥터의 자리 앞에 쌓여있는 산더미 같은 칩을 바라보았다.  
“원래 얼마 들고 들어왔어요?”  
“몰라.”  
잭은 잠깐 고민했다. 환전소에 물어보면 그가 칩을 얼마나 바꿨는지는 금방 알 수 있겠지만.  
“그럼 이렇게 합시다.”  
잭이 칩 하나를 집어 들었다.  
“이거 하나는 여기서 바보짓 한 기념으로 갖고, 나머지는 여기, 어.”  
잭이 재빨리 머릿속으로 계산했다.  
“딜러와 경비 등 여기 직원 전원에게 똑같이 팁으로 나눠줍시다.”  
룰렛을 돌리던 딜러가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“이걸 전부 다?”  
“예, 전부 다. 윌슨, 부탁한다.”  
잭이 그를 여기로 데려온 사람 어깨를 두드렸다.  
“야, 그래도 아무리...... 그렇게 멋대로 해도 돼? 저, 손님?”  
“맘대로 해요.”  
닥터가 말했다. 딜러들은 혼이 날아갈 것 같은 심경을 표정에 안 내려고 안간힘을 썼다.  
“아, 그리고 내 몫은 계산 안 해도 돼.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“나 그만 둔다고, 여기.”  
“어, 잭? 넌 돈 필요한 거 아니었어?”  
윌슨보다 먼저 닥터가 물었다.  
“이런 데서 일하고 있었잖아. 아, 맞아 그런 거라면.”  
“별로 빚에 팔려와 허덕이고 있던 거 아니거든요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“뭐 처음에는 외상 술값 문제도 있긴 했지만...... 아무튼 지금은 지구 쪽으로 돌아갈 뱃삯을 벌려고 붙어있던 건데, 당신이 태워다 주면 그건 해결이잖아요. 물론.”  
그가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“누군가가 옛 친구를 안 태워줄 작정을 하고 있다면 또 모르지만......”  
“그럴 리가!”  
닥터가 서둘러 말했다.  
“어디에도 언제라도 원하는 대로 태워다 줄게.”  
“그럼 결론 났네요.”  
잭이 카지노 로고가 박힌 윗도리를 벗어 윌슨에게 주었다.  
“자 그럼 바로 갈까요. 이번에야말로 제가 술을 사지요.”  
“어, 그건 안 돼.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“나 술 못 마셔.”  
가려다 잭이 비틀 했다.  
“왜요?!”  
“왜.....는 모르겠고, 그냥 안 받아. 맛없어.”  
“..........애 같은 얼굴로 애 같은 말을 하면서 애가 아니라고 설득력 없는 소릴 하는 거 보래요.”  
잭이 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“영원히 내가 술 사게 해주지 않을 작정이군요. 뭐 좋아요, 차는 여전히 마실 수 있겠죠? 아무튼 딴 데 가서 우리 지난 얘기나 좀 합시다. 그 해리라는 친구도 포함해서.”

\----------------------------------------------

“.......해서, 닥터를 밀고 끌어서 징징대지 말고 얼굴만이라도 보고 오라고 간신히 설득해놨더니, 3년 뒤로 온다는 걸 3분 뒤로 왔다 이거죠.”  
잭이 설명을 마쳤다.  
“대체 어떻게?”  
해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“3분하고 3년은 비슷하지 조차 않잖아?”  
“.......미안.”  
닥터가 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“미안하라고 하는 소리가 아니라, 그래가지고 나는 어떻게 정확한 시간과 장소에 내려줬나 놀라워서 그런다.”  
해리가 벽에 걸린 시계와 달력을 다시 한 번 확인했다. 정말로 그가 떠났던 날짜와 시각이 맞았다.  
지금쯤 지구 궤도를 올려다보면 무중력 공간에 떠 있는 자신을 볼 수 있는 걸까 생각하고 해리는 묘한 감각을 맛보았다. 같은 시각에 같은 사람이 서로 떨어진 곳에 동시에 존재하다니.  
“저, 해리.”  
닥터가 쭈뼛거리며 불렀다.  
“다음에는 언제쯤 오면 될까?”  
“또 올 생각이냐?”  
무심코 퉁명스럽게 말해놓고 닥터가 또 울 것 같은 표정을 하자 해리는 서둘러 손을 저었다.  
“오는 건 괜찮아. 좋은데, 지금 같으면 나는 헤어진 지 3분밖에 안 되어 또 만났다고. 적어도..... 1, 2주 후에는 와야 하는 거 아니냐?”  
“그럼 다음 주엔 와도 돼?”  
닥터가 반색했다.  
“아니 잠시만.”  
해리가 달력을 보았다.  
“우선 저..... 연구동이 무너진 사건 정도는 수습이 끝난 뒤여야겠지. 기왕이면 주말이 좋을 거고. 일정이 앞으로 어떻게 바뀔지 몰라 확답은 못 하겠는데, 일단 다음 달..... 둘째 주 정도가 좋겠어. 혹시 안 되면 다른 날 정해서 내가 전화할게. 어때?”  
“좋아!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“약속한 거다? 그럼 다음 달에 올게.”  
닥터가 일어나 타디스로 갔다. 해리가 그의 뒷덜미를 붙잡았다.  
“너 지금 타디스에 타고 곧장 한 달 뒤로 가려는 거지.”  
“..........안 돼?”  
닥터가 강아지 같은 표정을 했다.  
“그 동안 너의 새, 아니 옛 친구와 같이 여행을 다니는 편이 더 좋지 않아?”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“하지만, 잭은 지구에 내려달라고.....”  
“닥터가 다시 여행에 초대해 주신다면 저는 거절할 이유가 없습니다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“해리 교수님한테 집중하고 싶은데 방해가 된다면 또 모르지만요.”  
“방해라니, 그런 거 아니야.”  
닥터가 서둘러 말했다.  
“도리어...... 여럿이 다니면 더 재미있어. 그래, 그랬지. 예전엔 더 여럿이 몰려다니고 그랬는데, 한동안 한 명만 태우고 다니다 보니 거기에 익숙해져버렸어. 둘 다 와준다면 물론 나는 기쁘고말고.”  
“나는.......”  
해리가 말하려고 했다. 잭이 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“해리 교수님은 여기서 할 일도 있고 바쁘시니까, 주말이나 그런 쉬는 날에만 짬짬이 다녀오면 어때요?”  
잭이 제안했다.  
“그거 좋지!”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“조심해서 항상 떠났던 자리로 되돌려줄 테니까, 절대 일 년 뒤에 데려다 놓거나 하지 않을 테니까, 응?”  
해리는 초롱초롱한 닥터의 눈빛이 부담스러워 몸을 뒤로 빼었다.  
“그거, 너한텐 불편하지 않아? 지구에 계속 자주 와야 하고?”  
“문제없어!”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“난 지구가 좋고 여기 자주 와도 아무렇지도 않아. 그럼 너 한가할 때 마다 같이 여행하자. 아직 같이 가보고 싶은 곳이 잔뜩 남았다고.”  
해리는 망설였다.  
물론 닥터와 같이 여행하고 싶었다. 타디스에서 내리자마자 가슴에 통증이 오도록 괴로웠고 후회도 했다.  
하지만 닥터를 계속, 그것도 잭과 같이 있는 닥터를 계속 보는 건 더 괴롭지 않을까?  
“저, 닥터.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“응?”  
“제가 좀 해리 교수님을 설득해 볼까 하는데, 잠시만 둘이 타디스에 들어가서 얘기해도 될까요?”  
“왜? 나 들으면 안 되는 이야기야?”  
“네.”  
닥터가 불안한 표정으로 잭과 해리를 번갈아 바라보았다.  
“잭, 설마 해리를 유혹할 생각은......”  
“아뇨. 닥터의 험담을 하려는 것 뿐이에요.”  
잭이 방긋 웃었다. 닥터가 입을 비죽 내밀었다.  
“저라고 해서 모든 일을 상대를 유혹해서 해결하지는 않거든요? 그냥 잠시 둘만 얘기해보려는 거예요.”  
“......알았어, 하지만 정말 해리 불편하게 하면 안 돼.”  
“같이 여행하자고 설득하려는 건데 불편하게 만들 리가 있나요. 닥터는 걱정 붙들어 매고 기다리기나 해요.”  
그리고 잭은 해리에게 다가와 손을 내밀었다. 해리는 그 손을 무시하고 일어나 먼저 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“그래서 하고 싶은 말이 뭡니까?”  
잭이 들어와 등 뒤로 문을 닫자마자 해리가 돌아서서 팔짱을 끼고 물었다.  
“무엇 때문에 닥터와의 여행에 절 끼우고 싶은지는 모르겠지만.......”  
“저 닥터와 사귀는 사이 아닙니다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“네?”  
“오해하고 계신 것 같아서요. 제 쪽에서 닥터를 짝사랑하는 건 사실이지만 닥터는 그런 것 전혀 모르고 저도 알게 할 생각 없어요. 하지만 앞으로 어쩌면 이라고 생각할 필요도 없어요, 벌써 삼백년 째 이러고 있는 거라서.”  
“.......네?”  
“교수님도 닥터 좋아하죠?”  
해리는 삼백년에 대해 추궁하는 걸 잊어버렸다.  
“어떻게......”  
“아까도 말했잖아요, 선임자의 충고라고. 저 바보는 자길 짝사랑하는 사람들 앞에서 태연하게 ‘지각 필터는 짝사랑하는 상대에겐 내가 보이지도 않는 거나 마찬가지' 라고 설명할 수 있는 위인이에요. 빠지면 손해라고요.”  
“그런데 하크니스씨는 그 손해 보는 짓을.”  
“네, 만나고 지금까지 쭉 해 왔죠. 막상 같이 다닌 시간은 다 합쳐도 이.... 일 년도 안 되건만. 어쩔 수 없어요, 다른 사람 사귀면서 닥터에 대한 마음은 그냥 마음 한 구석에 밀어두고 그를 위해 지구를 지킨다거나 하는 핑계 거리로나 써먹을 수밖에.”  
“하크니스씨는 지구를 지키고 계신가요?”  
“그냥 잭이라고 편하게 불러주세요. 예, 그런 관련 일을 좀 했죠. 이제는 아니지만. 그래서.”  
잭이 해리에게 다가갔다.  
“닥터는 보고 싶지만, 또 보기만 하는 건 싫어서 아예 헤어지려는 거지요? 하지만 전혀 안 보는 건 좀 극단적인 선택이 아닐까요, 고통을 분담할 친구가 있을 때 잠깐씩만 만나보는 정도는 괜찮지 않겠어요?”  
“말은 알겠어요. 하지만.... 왜 저를 끌어들이려 하는 거죠? 닥터를 독점하고 싶지 않나요?”  
“닥터는 독점될 사람이 아니니까요. 게다가 닥터가 치거나 말려 들어가는 사건 사고를 혼자 감당하는 건 좀 무섭거든요.”  
거기에는 해리도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래서 어때요, 이 제안?”  
잭이 상큼하게 웃었다.  
“........ 시도는 해 봐도 좋을 것 같네요.”  
해리가 손을 내밀었다. 잭이 마주 잡았다.  
“좋아요, 그럼 이 희소식을 어서 닥터에게 알립시다.”  
잭은 해리의 손을 잡은 그대로 타디스를 나왔다.  
“닥터~ 교수님이 가끔 한가할 때 정도는 우리랑 같이 여행 다녀 준대요.”  
“정말?”  
닥터가 활짝 웃으며 이들에게 달려왔다.  
“고마워, 해리. 잘 생각했어. 절대 후회하게 하지 않을게.”  
닥터가 해리의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“닥터, 제게는 뭐 할 말 없어요?”  
“아, 맞아 잭.”  
닥터가 잭을 와락 끌어안았다.  
“해리를 설득해 줘서 고마워. 정말 대단해. 뭐라고 말한 거야?”  
“말했듯이 닥터 험담이요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“닥터가 바보짓 하거나 엉뚱한 사건 사고에 말려들어가거나 아무도 못 웃을 농담을 할 때 같이 불평을 나눌 친구가 있으면 여행이 더 즐겁지 않겠냐고 제안했죠.”  
“.......왜 내 여행 친구들은 만났다 하면 항상 내 험담으로 순식간에 십년지기 친구처럼 되는 거야?!”  
닥터가 울상을 지었다. 잭이 웃으며 그의 어깨를 토닥였다.  
“자자, 애같이 굴면 교수님이 흉봐요.”  
“해리라고 불러요.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“이제 같이 다닐 사이니까, 편한 게 좋겠죠.”  
“그거 좋죠. 그럼 말도 놓을까.”  
“그래, 잭.”  
잭이 반대편 팔로 해리의 어깨도 안아 끌어당겼다.  
“그럼 닥터, 해리가 말한 대로 다음 달에 또 올까요?”  
잭이 말했다. 닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 음, 해리. 그래도 연구동 폭발 관련으로 도움이 필요하면 언제라도 전화해. 내가 일으킨 일이니까 내가 수습을 할게.”  
잭이 닥터를 기묘한 표정으로 쳐다보았다.  
“나도 뒤처리 할 때도 있거든, 항상은 아니라도.”  
“뭐, 좋은 일이죠.”  
잭이 해리를 놔주고 닥터를 잡은 채 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“다음 달에 봐, 해리.”  
“안녕, 해리. 또 보자.”  
닥터도 잭도 손을 흔들었다. 해리도 그들에게 마주 손을 흔들었다.  
타디스 문이 닫히고 이착륙 소리와 함께 파란 상자가 투명해지다 사라졌다.  
잠시 가만히 있다 해리는 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다.  
말려들어가 버렸다. 닥터와, 닥터보다도 더 남을 쉽게 쥐고 흔들 줄 아는 것 같은 잭 하크니스란 사람에게.  
하지만 그래서 싫으냐 하면 그건 아니었다. 다음 달이면 닥터를 또 볼 수 있었다. 타디스로 단숨에 건너뛸 닥터와는 달리 해리는 그 한 달 뒤까지 가려면 온갖 힘든 일을 다 거치고 현실의 압박을 헤쳐 나가야겠지만, 그 고생길 후에 닥터와의 여행이 기다리고 있다면 분명 나쁘지 않았다.  
아직도 그런 일부만으로 만족할 수 있을지 확신은 없어도 그를 이해해 줄 수 있는 사람이 추가된 것도 이전보다는 분명 상황이 개선된 것 같았다.  
“뭐, 정 아니다 싶으면 언제라도 다시 내리겠다고 할 수 있으니까.”  
겉옷만 벗어던지고 그가 침대로 들어갔다. 피곤했지만 그래서 잠은 잘 올 것 같았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5천만 크레딧이 20억원 정도에 해당. 닥터가 딴 돈은 3천만 크레딧.  
> 대략 직원 한 명 당 천만원 가까운 ‘팁'이 돌아갔을 겁니다...


	5. Chapter 5

한 달 뒤로 건너뛴 닥터는 곧장 문으로 달려갔다.  
“잠깐만요, 닥터.”  
잭이 그의 뒷덜미를 잡아 멈춰 세웠다.  
“왜?”  
“나가기 전에, 제대로 왔는지부터 확인해야겠다는 생각 안 들어요? 게다가 그 한 달 동안 해리에게는 무슨 일이 있었는지, 적어도 그 무너진 연구동은 어떻게 처리되었는지 정도는 알고 가야 해리에게 뺨맞지 않을 것 같은데요.”  
“응..... 그건 그렇네.”  
잭이 예상했던 것보다 간단하게 닥터는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“아직 해리를 태운 건 아니지만 엉뚱한 데 착륙해서 잘못 내려줬다간 해리가 두 번 다시 날 안 보려고 할 테니까, 미리 확인하는 습관을 들여놓는 게 좋겠지.”  
고개를 들고 닥터는 혼이 빠져나갈 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있는 잭을 보고 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“잭? 왜 그래?”  
“닥터가 앞으로는 미리 확인하고 내리겠다고 했어요? 심지어 그렇게 습관을 들이겠다고?”  
“그게 그렇게 놀라워?”  
“놀랍고말고요, 닥터 로즈 있을 때도 그렇게는 안 했잖아요.”  
로즈를 언급하자 닥터가 움찔했다.  
“그거야, 로즈는 엉뚱한 시간에 가는 것도 재미있다고 이해해줬으니까. 해리는 화낸다고.”  
“........닥터, 해리를 무척 많이 좋아하는군요.”  
“응. 그래.”  
“그의 어떤 점이 그렇게 좋아요?”  
잭이 조금 진지해진 목소리로 물었다. 닥터가 고개를 갸우뚱했다.  
“음, 엄청 똑똑하고 이해가 빠른 것도 좋고, 내가 하는 짓이 마음에 안 들면 바로 뭐라고 하는 것도 좋고.....”  
“긴 세월 동안 마조히즘을 발달시켜왔는지는 미처 몰랐네요.”  
“그런 거 아냐, 그리고 난 원래 내가 바보짓 하면 바로잡아줄 수 있는 친구가 좋았어.”  
잭은 자기는 주로 닥터를 바로잡기보다는 닥터에게 바로잡혀지는 쪽이었다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 잭이 우울해지는 것도 모르고 닥터는 말을 계속했다.  
“복잡한 상황을 한 눈에 꿰뚫어보는 안목이 있고 힘들고 거북한 상황에서도 냉철하게 결단을 내릴 줄 알아. 거기에 좀 더 인명을 존중해주면 좋겠지만.......”  
“인명을 안 존중해요? 닥터의 여행 친구가?”  
“막 사람 목숨을 함부로 하는 건 아니야, 해리는 어디까지나 나와 자신을 보호하는 걸 최우선에 두는 것뿐이라고. 인간적으로 당연한 일이잖아, 내가 안 그러다보니 두드러지게 냉정해 보일 뿐이지.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“전사가 되어버린 예전 친구들처럼, 내가 했어야 하는 일을 대신 하고 있는 것 뿐이야. 나를 위험에 처하게 하는 건 내 친구들을 위험에 처하게 하는 짓이란 걸 진작에 깨달았어야 하는데, 내가 구원자 놀이에 열중하느라 친구들에게 힘든 역할을 강요하고 막상 그들이 위험에 처하면 구해주지도 못하고.......”  
“닥터.”  
잭은 난감한 표정으로 그를 보았다. 이전에 잭이 알았던 두 닥터들과는 달리 이 열한 번째 닥터는 모든 게 자기 탓이라는 깊은 죄책감에 사로잡혀 있었다. 이전 닥터들이라고 해서 자기 책망이 없었던 건 아니지만 적어도 이렇게 자기 혐오로까지 발전하지는 않았었다. 뭐라고 말해야 그에게 모든 일이 닥터 잘못인 건 아니라고, 자신을 미워하지 말라고 설득할 수 있을까. 적어도 지금 한 순간 이 고통에서 눈을 돌리게라도 할 수 있을까.  
타디스 문이 열렸다.  
“뭐야, 왔으면 나오라고.”  
“해리!”  
닥터가 표정이 환해져서 강아지처럼 폴짝거리며 그에게 달려갔다.  
“어, 제대로 한 달 뒤로 온 거 맞는지 확인하려고 했어.”  
“현재 시각 정도 확인하는데 그렇게 오래 걸려? 맞게 왔어. 기왕이면 이렇게 밤늦게 보다는 좀 더 일찍 왔으면 좋았겠지만. 잊어버리고 안 오는 줄 알았다.”  
“그럴 리가 없잖아, 그 때 곧장 이리로 왔는데.”  
“역시.”  
잭은 닥터의 엉덩이에 투명한 꼬리가 살랑거리는 게 보이는 것만 같았다.  
‘해리, 역시 질투해야 하는 건 내 쪽이라고.’  
잭이 속으로 중얼거렸다.  
“잭.”  
해리가 그를 불렀다. 잭은 쓴웃음을 재빨리 거두고 그에게 환하게 웃어주었다.  
“안녕, 해리. 그 동안 어떻게 지냈어?”  
“폭파범으로 몰리지는 않았고, 연구 자료까지 모조리 날아가는 바람에 온 학교가 패닉에 빠져있고, 새로 지원이 나온다 해도 내 차례까지 돌아올 가능성은 없어서 다른 대학으로 옮겨갈 수 없을까 궁리중이지. 그래서 이번엔 어디로 여행할 생각이야?”  
“어, 그게 실은 생각 안 했는데.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“어디에 가는 게 좋을까?”  
“디나지로별의 하지 축제에 가는 게 어때요? 머리 비우고 마음 편하게 놀 수 있고, 주민도 인간형이라 섞여들기 좋고 평화롭고 문제 일어날 여지도 별로 없는 데잖아요.”  
“어, 그거 좋겠다.”  
닥터도 찬성했다.  
“좋죠? 두 사람의 수영복 차림이라니 무지 기대가 되는데요.”  
“잭!”  
“수영복? 해변에서 하는 축제 뭐 그런 거야?”  
“아니, 도심에서 하는 건데 지나가는 사람들에게 물을 막 뿌려. 옷 입고 맞아도 되긴 하지만 움직이기 불편하니까 수영복 준비하는 게 낫지.”  
잭이 웃으며 설명했다.  
“...왜 그런 축제에 가고 싶어 하는지 알 거 같다.”  
해리가 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“그런 여행이라면 한 달 정도는 여유를 두고 미리 일정을 정했어야 하는 거 아니야, 미리 다이어트라도 할 수 있도록?”  
“왜, 해리. 네 몸매가 어디가 어때서.”  
잭이 슥 다가와 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
“바짝 마르기만 한 닥터보다 훨씬 보기 좋을 것 같은데?”  
“그렇게 안 말랐어!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“그리고 잭 너, 은근슬쩍 해리를 희롱하지 마. 나중에 무슨 일 생겨도 책임 못 져.”  
“닥터, 내가 잭을 몰래 살해하기라도 할 것 같은 발언은 그만 둬.”  
“왜, 너 저번에 파 항성계 베타 행성에서 거기 고관 누가 내 엉덩이 잡았다고 차 타이어를 빼서 강에 처박았잖아.”  
“도랑 정도였어. 모두 살아서 기어 나왔잖아, 진흙투성이가 되었을 뿐이지.”  
“잘했어.”  
잭이 해리에게 말했다.  
“성희롱범은 대가를 치러야지.”  
“그렇지? 닥터는 자길 보호하는 데는 너무 신경 안 쓴다니까.”  
“얼른 가자.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그리고 거기 가선 차를 도랑에 처박거나 기타 폭력이나 기물 파손 금지. 나도 엉덩이 안 잡히게 노력할 테니까, 응?”  
“뭐, 노력한다면야.”

 

축제는 즐거웠다. 심지어 별다른 사건 사고도 없었다. 다른 관광객이 근처 강에 빠지는 바람에 잭이 온갖 폼을 다 잡으며 수영으로 구해낸 일 같은 건 닥터 기준으론 사고 축에도 못 끼었다.  
해리도 현실 걱정을 잊고 즐긴 것 같아 닥터는 남몰래 안도했다. 분명 잭은 머리가 복잡할 해리를 배려하여 생각할 것도 알아둬야 할 것도 거의 없는 이런 단순하지만 즐길 수 있는 축제 자리를 추천했을 것이다. 잭의 사려깊음에 감사하면서도 닥터는 어쩐지 잭과 해리가 너무 빨리 친해지는 게 마음 편치만은 않았다. 잭이야 원래 누구하고나 잘 지내고 누구 상대로나 작업을 거는 게 본성이나 마찬가지지만 해리는 원래 낯을 가리는 성격이었다. 필요한 상황이면 누구 앞에서도 자연스럽고 친근하게 행동할 수 있긴 해도 경계심이 강해서 웬만하면 본심을 잘 드러내지 않았다. 닥터는 그를 처음 만난 다음 날 해리가 웃다가 가족도 친구도 이제 직장도 없다고 소리치던 말을 잊을 수가 없었다.  
그런데도 잭하고는 정말로 순식간에 사이가 좋아진 것 같았다. 주로 닥터의 험담을 하거나, 닥터의 패션 센스를 헐뜯거나, 닥터의 어린애스러움을 성토하거나 닥터를 골탕먹일 궁리를 하면서 친해진 것도 같지만 친해진 건 친해진 거였다. 잭의 누구라도 쉽게 경계를 풀게 만드는 매력이 이럴 땐 부러웠다.  
그리고 한편으론 잭이 해리를 꼬셔버리지는 않을지 걱정이 되었다. 타디스 안이 애정문제로 복잡해지는 건 싫었다. 두 사람이 잘 어울린다고도 생각되지 않았다.  
해리가 조종실로 나왔다. 옷은 평소 양복 차림이었지만 수건을 목에 두르고 머리카락에서 물기를 털어내고 있었다.  
“벌써 씻고 갈아입고 나온 거야?”  
“나도 나온 지 얼마 안 됐어.”  
닥터가 자리에서 일어났다.  
“잭은 아마 샤워하며 노래 부르느라 여전히 욕실에 있을 걸.”  
“잭 노래 잘 해?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“잘 하는 사람은 샤워할 때가 아니라 남들 들을 때 노래를 하지.”  
“하긴.”  
닥터의 생각보다 훨씬 쉽게 해리는 납득하고 화제를 돌렸다.  
“참, 닥터. 다음 달에는 21일이 아니라 28일에 왔으면 해.”  
“응? 왜, 토요일인데 누구랑 약속 있어?’  
닥터가 달력을 확인했다.  
“그래, 데이트가 있어서.”  
닥터는 놀란 티를 내지 않으려고 노력했다.  
“데이트? 애인이 있었어?”  
“그런 건 아니고, 며칠 전에 소개받아서. 만나볼 생각이야.”  
“아, 그래?”  
닥터는 해리를 태웠던 장소와 시간으로 타디스의 목적지를 설정했다.  
“어떤 사람인데? 남자? 여자?”  
“여자고, 그렇게 똑똑하진 않지만 예쁘다고 해.”  
“그래? 별로 네 취향일 것 같지는 않은데.”  
“모르지, 사람은 직접 보기 전엔 알 수 없는 거니까.”  
“그건 그렇지.”  
닥터가 레버를 당겼다. 타디스가 시간 소용돌이를 벗어나 해리의 기숙사방에 나타났다.  
“그럼 다음 달에 또 보자.”  
“그래. 그리고 이번에는 바로 다음 달로 건너뛰지 말고 그 동안 딴 데도 다니고 그래. 잭이 둘만 가고 싶은 곳이 있을 지도 모르잖아.”  
해리가 타디스 문을 열고 나갔다. 닥터는 닫힌 문을 물끄러미 바라보더니 타디스를 다시 시간 소용돌이에 띄웠다.  
“어라? 해리 벌써 내려줬어요?”  
잭이 복도에서 모습을 드러내었다.  
“조금만 기다려주지 그랬어요, 인사라도 하고 보내게. 아무리 우리는 금방 또 다시 본다고 해도....”  
“해리 데이트 있대.”  
닥터가 불쑥 말했다.  
“네?”  
“여잘 소개 받았다고, 다음 달에는 한 주 늦게 오랬어.”  
잭은 닥터를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“신경 쓰여요?”  
“응? 아니, 그런 건 아니야. 그냥... 별로 취향이 아닌데 소개한 사람 때문에 억지로 만나는 게 아닌가 싶어서.”  
“그것 참 구체적으로 신경 쓰고 있네요.”  
“신경 안 써.”  
닥터가 계속 주장했다.  
“해리가 여자랑 데이트를 하고 싶으면 하는 거지 뭐.”  
“아, 예.”  
“누군지 궁금하지도 않아.”  
“닥터가 안 궁금한 일도 다 있다니 별일이네요.”  
“그러니까 몰래 조사해 보거나 하지도 않을 거야.”  
잭은 닥터가 해리의 데이트 상대를 뒷조사 하는 것까지는 봐줘야지 라고 생각했다. 그 자신도 긍금하기도 했고.  
‘그래도 방해는 못하게 막자.’  
“정말 조사 안 한다고, 할래도 단서가 전혀 없는걸.”  
“언제 해리와 만나는지 정도는 알고 있잖아요?”  
잭의 말에 닥터가 우뚝 멈춰섰다.  
“그럼 만나고 돌아가는 걸 미행해서 집 주소를 알아낸 뒤 이름과 조합하면 웬만한 신상은 모두 털 수 있지요.”  
“.....시간 관리국에선 그런 짓도 했던 거야?”  
닥터는 끔찍하다는 표정을 지었다.  
“..................아뇨, 이런 건 1940년대 첩보 소설에서도 하던 건데요. 아라비안나이트에도 이 정도 이야기는 나올 걸요.”  
“음, 그건 그러네. 미행 후 하는 일이 ‘이웃사람들에게 물어본다' 에서 ‘데이터베이스를 해킹한다'로 바뀌긴 했어도.”  
“자, 들키지 않으려면 타디스를 해리네 집 안이 아니라 기숙사 밖 사람들 눈에 안 띌 곳에 놔둬야겠죠? 어디가 좋을까요?”  
“사람 지나다니지 않는 곳이면 괜찮아, 타디스 투명하게 만들 수 있으니까.”  
잭은 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“투명화라니..... 그런 게 가능했단 말이에요? 혹시 조용히 몰래 착륙하는 것도 가능하다거나?”  
“응!”  
닥터가 자랑스럽게 웃었다.  
“그렇게 좋은 재주가 있으면 왜 지금까지는 한 번도 안 그런 건데요?”  
“그야 파란 전화박스 모양도 지금 이착륙음도 마음에 드니까.”  
“.........아주 잠깐이나마 ‘평소에 이렇게 눈에 잘 띄는 모습으로 있어야 필요시 스텔스 효과가 높아지니까' 같은 생각을 한 제가 심히 어리석게 느껴지네요.”  
“아, 그런 점도 있구나.”  
“됐고, 21일 낮으로 갑시다. 설마 첫 데이트를 밤에 하지는 않을 테니 낮 12시 정도 부터 기다리다 보면 미행할 수 있겠....... 닥터, 미행할 줄 알아요?”  
“응. 눈에 안 띄게 뒤를 따라가면 되잖아.”  
“어떻게 그렇게 할 건데요?”  
“투명상태 타디스를 공중에 띄워서 따라가면 돼.”  
“해리가 지하철을 타면요?”  
“............... 잭, 너 혹시 미행 잘 해?”  
잭은 먼산을 바라보았다.  
“못해도 닥터보다는 삼천 배 쯤 잘 할 테니까 걱정하지 말아요.”  
닥터가 샐쭉해졌다.  
“넌 너무 눈에 띄어서 미행 못하는 거 아니야?”  
“무슨 말씀을. 원하면 군중에 섞여 들어가는 것도 잘 한다고요. 그리고 여차하면 작업을 걸면 되죠. 길거리 헌팅처럼 꾸며 접근하면... 그럼 굳이 미행 같은 거 하지 않아도 이름과 전화번호 쯤 쉽게 알아낼 수 있겠네요. 이 편이 나을지도?”  
“...헌팅에 실패하는 보기는 아예 없는 거야?”  
“없어요, 그런 거.”  
잭이 상큼하게 웃었다. 닥터가 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“잭, 우리는 상대가 어떤 사람이지 ‘조금’ 알아보려는 것뿐이지 해리의 데이트를 방해하려고 하는 게 아니라고. 꼬셔버리면 안 되잖아.”  
“아무리 미남이고 매력적인 사람이라고 해도 길거리에서 접근한 남자 때문에 해리를 거절하는 여자는 그와 사귈 자격이 없다는 생각 들지 않나요.”  
닥터는 생각했다.  
“..............하긴.”  
그가 타디스의 목적지를 새로 입력하고 카멜레온 서킷을 가동해 투명 무음 모드로 바꾸었다.  
“그럼 가자고!”


	6. Chapter 6

잭이 장담한 대로 미행도 작업도 너무나 손쉬웠다. 순식간에 잭이 여자의 이름과 전화번호를 알아내 가져오자 닥터가 그걸 바탕으로 전산망을 해킹해 주소, 가족 관계, 재정 상태, 졸업한 학교, 친하게 지내는 친구들, 식성, 즐겨입는 옷의 브랜드까지 모조리 알아낼 수 있었다.  
“사람들이 겁이라곤 없는 건지 페이스북의 무서움을 과소평가하는 건지 알 수가 없다니까요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“SNS라는 건 정부에서 사람들의 사생활을 수집 분석 감시하기 위해 만들었다는 음모론도 있지.”  
닥터가 지금까지 알아낸 내용을 쭉 살펴보았다.  
“해리와의 연결 고리는 같은 과 교수인 숙부인가. 솔직히 페이스북에 뜬 것만 봐도, 이 여자는 해리 취향이 아니겠지만 해리도 이 여자 취향일 것 같지는 않아.”  
“해리를 자기편으로 끌어들이고 싶어 하는 건 좋은데 방식이 나빴네요.”  
잭이 말했다. 닥터는 영문을 모르겠다는 표정을 했다.  
“대학 내에도 정치싸움 있잖아요. 가까운 친척과 결혼시키려는 건 자기 계파로 끌어들이겠단 뜻이죠.”  
“하지만 해리는 이 학교를 떠날 생각 하고 있던데?”  
“그러니까 더 꽉 잡고 싶을 지도요. 솔직히 그 사람 굉장히.... 천재잖아요.”  
닥터도 고개를 끄덕였다. 왜 이런 조용한 이류 대학에 처박혀있는지 알 수 없을 만큼 해리는 분명 뛰어났다.  
“뭐 이대로라면 어차피 이 계획은 끝장일 것 같지만요.”  
잭이 자기 전화를 흔들어보였다.  
“다음 주에 시간 있냐고 문자 보내니까 만나자네요.”  
“다음 주면 ‘네가' 해리를 만나야 하잖아.”  
“닥터는 토요일 밤에 나타날 예정이지요. 전 낮 동안에 데이트를 하고, 저녁 때 기숙사로 와서 합류하면 돼요. 각자 생활이 있는 건데 해리도 이해하겠죠.”  
“.....그래, 그럼.”  
닥터가 수긍했다. 그가 펼쳐놓은 뒷조사 결과물을 몽땅 쓸어서 주머니에 쑤셔넣고-  
“그러다 소닉 스크루 드라이버 꺼내려다 그걸 잘못 꺼내면 어쩌려고 그래요? 해리에겐 비밀이잖아요?”  
“어, 그럼 어떻게 처분하지?“  
“폐기할 거면 잘게 찢어서 공공장소 쓰레기통에 나누어 버리는 게 제일이죠. 주세요.”  
닥터는 잭에게 프린트된 종이 뭉치를 넘겼다.  
닥터가 조종간을 다음 주 토요일로 맞췄다.  
“장소는 어디로 할까?”  
“타임 스퀘어 정도가 좋겠네요.”  
닥터는 고개를 끄덕이고 타디스를 지정한 장소와 시간으로 옮겼다. 바깥 시계를 확인하고 잭은 타디스에서 내렸다.  
“이따 저녁에 봐요. 어차피 닥터는 그 때로 곧장 갈 거죠?”  
“기다리는 건 잘 못하거든.”  
잭이 나갔다. 닥터도 광장에서 사라졌다.

 

닥터가 해리의 기숙사에 나타났을 땐 방 안은 텅 비어있었다.  
“해리? …....잭? 설마 나 늦는다고 둘이서만 놀러 나가거나 한 거 아니지?”  
사방을 둘러보다 닥터가 창밖을 보았다.  
“.......낮이네. 그렇군, 내가 너무 일찍 온 거구나. 시간 안 고치고 장소만 바꿨나?”  
닥터는 머리를 긁었다. 이런 실수를 할 만큼 심란한 이유가 해리의 데이트 때문인지 잭의 데이트 때문인지 알 수가 없었다.  
아무튼 이것 만이면 큰 문제는 없었다. 해리도 어디 멀리 나간 건 아닐 테니 굳이 시간을 또 건너뛸 필요도 없이 여기서 기다려도 될 터였다.  
“..................심심해.”  
5분도 안 되어 닥터는 의자에서 벌떡 일어났다.  
넓지 않은 기숙사 안에는 놀거리는 고사하고 개인적인 물품도 별로 보이지 않았다. 책꽂이에 꽂혀있는 책 몇 권을 꺼내 설렁설렁 넘겨보다 그마저도 지루해진 닥터는 해리의 사물을 뒤적이기 시작했다. 급기야는 책상 서랍까지 열고 핸드폰 요금 고지서라든가 주민세 영수증이나 복지 시설에서 보낸 후원 요청 편지 등을 들춰보다 맨 아랫서랍 깊숙이에서 닥터는 눈에 익은 물건을 발견했다.  
복잡한 원 모양이 새겨진 작은 은시계.  
놀란 나머지 닥터는 숨도 쉴 수 없었다.  
“마스터.”  
갑자기 모든 게 이해가 되었다. 지금까지 닥터의 여행친구들하고는 그렇게 다른 해리에게 어째서 그렇게 끌렸는지. 그의 천재적인 두뇌. 냉정한 판단력. 때로는 냉혹해 보일 정도로 자신과 닥터를 우선시하고 다른 목숨은 잘해야 부수적인 것으로 보는 태도 하며 외계 기술에 쉽게 적응하는 모습이나 심지어 그가 입은 짙은 색 양복이나 타디스를 보고도 별로 놀라지 않던 것까지 모두 그가 마스터이기 때문이라고 생각될 정도였다.  
폐가 이제는 그만 숨을 쉬라고 찔러댔기 때문에 닥터는 크게 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬었다.  
닥터는 카멜레온 아크를 원래 있던 데에 도로 넣어두고 편지며 영수증도 누가 건드린 흔적이 남지 않도록 정리해 넣었다. 그리고 책상 속 뿐 아니라 다른 건드렸던 것도 다 본디대로 해놓고 앉았던 의자도 바로 한 뒤 타디스에 타고 그 날 저녁 8시로 시간을 돌렸다.  
이번에 나왔을 땐 해리가 집 안에 있었다.  
“안녕, 닥터. 오늘은 저번보다는 조금 일찍 왔네. ...잭은?”  
“잭한테도 사생활이 있대. 여자... 남자일지도 모르지만, 아무튼 사람 만나고 있겠지. 이리로 곧장 온댔어.”  
“헤에.... 하긴 잭 정도 되면 누구든 원하는 대로 사귈 수 있겠지.”  
“너도?”  
해리가 조금 당황했다.  
“아냐, 그런 거. 난 잭한테 관심 없어. 그냥 객관적으로 봤을 때 매력적인 사람이라는 거지.”  
“그럼 네 취향은 어떤데...... 그래, 저번 주에 데이트했던 아가씨는?”  
해리가 난감한 표정으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“예쁘고, 물리나 과학 전반에는 관심 전혀 없지만 특별히 단점이랄 건 없고.... 좋은 아내감이라고 생각해.”  
“그런데?”  
“.........그 쪽에선 나를 어떻게 생각할지.”  
“네가 어때서, 그만하면 잘 생겼지 똑똑하지 젊은 나이에 교수님이고 장래 유망하고.”  
“보기보단 유망하지 않아. 그리고 그만하면은 또 뭐냐?”  
“어떤 점이 마음에 안 들어?”  
닥터가 집요하게 묻자 해리가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“................난 금발 안 좋아하는 것 같아.”  
닥터의 머릿속에 루시 색슨이 스쳤다. 그는 잠시 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.  
현관문 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 해리가 맞으러 나갔다.  
“누구시... 잭? 정말 직접 왔네, 데이트는 잘 했어?”  
“뭐 그런대로. 보고 싶었어, 해리.”  
“됐거든, 방금까지 데이트 하다 왔으면서 나한테 기름 바르지 마.”  
둘이 들어왔다. 닥터는 서둘러 생각을 정리하고 방긋 웃었다.  
“다 모였네. 그럼 갈까? 가묜 별의 쌍성이 에너지 폭발을 일으키는 모습 구경하러 가면 어때?”  
“전 들어본 적 없는 곳이네요. 좋아요, 닥터가 추천할 정도면 분명 멋지겠죠.”  
잭이 찬성했다.  
“쌍성이면 서로 공전하는 항성이지? 책에선 읽었지만 실제로 보는 건 처음이야..... 혹시 거기 행성도 있어?”  
“아니, 행성은 없어.”  
닥터가 해리에게 답했다.  
“하긴 두 개나 되는 태양의 중력권에서 안정적으로 행성이 존재하기는 힘드려나. 있대도 생물이 발생할 만한 조건은 안 되겠지. 아쉬운 걸.”  
해리가 납득하고 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 닥터를 보았다.  
“닥터, 왜 그래?”  
“...................아니, 그냥.”  
닥터가 고개를 휘휘 털었다.  
“자, 빨리 가자!”  
닥터가 타디스로 달려 들어가 버렸다. 해리가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“닥터의 고향 행성은 태양이 둘이었어.”  
잭이 설명했다.  
“........어째서 과거형이야?”  
“이제는 없거든.”  
그렇게만 말하고 잭도 타디스로 들어갔다. 해리는 두 사람이 자기만 놓고 갈세라 서둘러 따라 들어갔다.  
닥터는 계기판을 조작하고 있었다. 해리는 그게 정말 운행을 하기 위한 조작이 아니라 바쁜 척 하려고 손을 움직이는 것 뿐이라는 걸 눈치 챘다.  
“닥터.”  
“응, 잠깐만 기다려 곧.......”  
해리가 그를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“미안.”  
그가 닥터를 놓으려 했다. 이번엔 닥터가 그를 끌어안았다.  
“미안해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“아니, 생각 없이 말 꺼낸 건.....”  
“미안해, 다 내 잘못이야.”  
닥터는 매달리는 것처럼 해리를 꼭 붙들었다. 어찌할 바를 몰라하다 해리가 그의 등을 토닥였다.  
“네 잘못이 아니야.”  
해리가 속삭였다.  
“무슨 일이 있었든, 분명 네 잘못은 아니야.”  
“................”  
닥터가 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 울음을 터트렸다. 해리는 그가 울음을 그칠 때까지 안고 등을 쓰다듬어주었다.  
닥터가 뭐라고 귓가에 속삭인 것 같았으나 해리는 알아듣지 못했다.

 

가묜 쌍성의 폭발을 구경하고 내일은 플래시드 별에 가서 해저 탐험 관광에 참여하기로 하고 세 사람은 각자 자러 갔다.  
그리고 30분 뒤 닥터는 식물원으로 갔다.  
“왜 하필 여기로 오라고 한 거죠?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“부엌이나 서재는 해리가 깨서 올지도 모르니까.”  
“자다 깨서 도서관이라니 해리도 난해한 인물이네요.”  
“왜, 잠 오게 하려고 두꺼운 책 읽는 건 인간들에게 흔한 습성이잖아?”  
“기왕이면 흔한 ‘습관'이라고 해줄래요, 무슨 생태 관찰 당하는 것 같거든요?”  
“아무튼.”  
닥터가 말을 잘랐다.  
“알아보니 어땠어?”  
“딴 건 몰라도 보안을 요하는 기관에선 절대 근무하면 안 되는 사람이더라고요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“제가 화술이 좀 뛰어나고 유도심문에도 일가견이 있긴 하지만, 그래도 보통 데이트 하려는 상대에게 만나고 있는 다른 남자 이야기는 잘 안 하지 않아요?”  
“모르지, 난 제대로 데이트를 해본 적이 없어서.”  
“아무튼 덕분에 해리에 대해서 좀 들을 수 있었어요. 그런데 좀 이상한 점이 있데요.”  
“뭐가?”  
닥터가 몸을 앞으로 기울였다.  
“해리가 인상이 약해서 싫다고 하는 거예요. 인상이 약해요, 해리가? 필로코코스 종족의 대사 앞에서 낯빛 하나 바뀌지 않고 상대방 과실을 따지던 사람이?”  
“그건 인상하곤 좀 다른 문제라고 생각해.”  
“그렇다 해도 저 보기에 해리는 결코 캐릭터성이라고 할까 존재감이라고 할까, 그런 게 약해보이는 사람은 아니거든요. 루스는 대체 어떤 남자를 원하는 걸까요, 닥터처럼 가만히 서 있어도 주변을 모두 배경으로 바꿔버릴 것 같은 사람?”  
“그런 거 안 바꿔. 그런데, 루스?”  
“그 아가씨 평소 쓰는 애칭이요. 아무튼 큰아버지 눈이 있으니까 두어 번 더 만나는 시늉만 하고 거절 하겠다네요. 해리 어쩌지.”  
“괜찮을 거야, 해리도 그 여자 별로 탐탁지 않은 눈치거든.”  
“그건 다행이네요.”  
닥터는 생각했다. 루스라는 이름의 금발 미녀. 해리가 탐탁지 않아하는 게 과연 루스일까 아니면 사라진 기억 속의 루시 색슨일까.  
외모나 인성에 비해 인상이 희미해 보이는 것도 이젠 이해할 수 있었다. 카멜레온 아크는 기본적으로 숨는데 쓰는 기기다 보니 변환된 결과 모습이 별로 눈에 확 띄지 않도록 조절하는 편이었다. 그래봐야 마스터 정도의 천재성은 어떻게든 새어나오게 마련이지만.......  
“그럼 닥터, 해리가 결혼해서 타디스를 떠날 걱정은 이제 던 거죠?”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아니, 뭐 그런 걸 걱정하고 있던 건 아니고......”  
“네, 네. 그렇다고 해두죠. 전 이제 가서 잘게요.”  
잭이 일어서서 휘적휘적 나갔다.  
“정말로 그런 걱정 안 했다고!”  
“네, 닥터도 안녕히 주무세요.”  
잭이 식물원을 나갔다.  
“........진짜인데.”  
처음에만 해도 그런 걱정도 조금은 있었을지 모른다. 그러나 해리가 마스터란 걸 안 지금은 그럴 수 없었다.  
어떻게 해야 하나 닥터는 고민했다. 마스터가 어째서 또 사람이 되어 숨을 생각을 했는지는 몰라도 별로 좋은 상황이었을 것 같지는 않았다.  
마스터를 깨워야 할까.  
그러는 게 옳았다. 마스터는 닥터가 그를 꺼내주지 않고 그냥 놔뒀다고 알면 과히 좋아하지 않을 것이다. 깨워낸 다음에, 이번에야말로 싸우지 말고 같이 우주를 여행하자고 설득.................  
닥터가 고개를 푹 숙였다. 마스터가 그 제안을 받아들일 가능성은 마스터가 같이 우주를 지배하자고 제안하는 걸 닥터가 받아들일 가능성에 필적했다.  
해리는 지금 그와 같이 여행을 다니고 있었다.  
해롤드 틸롯은 마스터가 아니다. 하지만 그는 그 나름대로 좋은 친구이고 닥터는 이 마스터의 특징을 조금씩 지니고 있는 인간 친구를 차마 저버릴 수가 없었다.  
‘그리고 지금 마스터를 깨웠다간, 잭이 가만있을 리 없으니까.’  
변명에 불과한 것 알면서도 닥터는 자신을 설득했다.  
‘잭도 오랜만에 다시 만났잖아. 이번 정도는 사이좋게 즐겁게 지내다 기분 좋게 보내주고 싶어. 그 때까지만 이라도 미루자.’

 

밤새 고민에 뒤척이다 닥터는 다음날 아침 일찍 일어나 식사 준비를 했다. 손이라도 부지런하면 잡념이 줄어들었다.  
“안녕, 닥터. 일찍 일어났네.”  
“너무 일찍 일어나는 거 아니에요? 애들은 자야 키가 큰다는데.”  
잭과 해리가 들어왔다.  
“애 아니거든! 잭 너는 베이컨 안 줄 거야.”  
닥터가 잭 접시에서 베이컨을 건져다 해리 접시로 옮겼다.  
“왜요, 베이컨은 나이랑 관계없잖아요.”  
“관계있어, 노년에 포화 지방을 너무 많이 섭취하면 관상동맥 질환이 생기니까.”  
“애 공격 다음은 노인 공격이냐.”  
해리가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“참, 그러고 보니 나 이상한 꿈을 꿨어.”  
닥터는 옮기던 베이컨을 떨어뜨렸다.  
“이상한 꿈? 어떤?”  
“꿈에 네가 나왔는데, 어쩐지 더 크고 무서운 인상이었고. 그런데 근엄한 표정으로 저벅저벅 다가와서는......”  
닥터는 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“와서는?”  
“종이 봉지를 불쑥 내밀며 ‘젤리 베이비 먹겠나?’라고 하는 거야.”  
잭은 웃다 식탁 의자에서 떨어졌다.  
“그거, 참, 닥터 답네....”  
“그렇게까지 웃을 필요 없잖아.”  
닥터가 화를 내었다.  
“하지만, 정말 닥터 답........ 근엄한 거 빼고요. 대체 어떻게 하면 닥터가 근엄해 보이는 거지?”  
“게다가 키도 훨씬 커 보였어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“곱슬머리였고. 지금 떠올려보면 왜 닥터라고 생각했는지 모르겠어. 꿈이니까 그러려니 싶지만.”  
“둘이 계속 나 애라고 놀려대서 그렇지 나 그렇게 안 작거든.”  
닥터가 툴툴거렸다.  
“자, 빨리 식사 끝내고 플래시드 별로 가자. 엄청난 양의 야광 물고기 떼를 볼 수 있대잖아. 난 엄청 기대되는데.”  
“넌 물고기를 너무 좋아해.”  
해리가 닥터의 접시에 있는 피시핑거를 포크로 꾹 찔렀다.  
“아침부터 튀김에 그것도 커스터드라니.”  
“왜, 맛있는걸.”  
“편식하면 못써요.”  
잭이 해리 접시의 베이컨을 도로 자기 접시로 옮겼다. 한두 개는 봐주다가 점차 처음 옮겨왔던 것보다 더 많이 집어가자 해리도 포크를 들고 잭에게 맞섰다.  
둘이 식탁 위의 전쟁을 치르는 걸 보며 닥터는 역시 말할 수 없다는 결론을 재차 굳혔다.  
‘미안해, 마스터. 정말 미안해.’


	7. Chapter 7

플래시드 별의 바닷물은 맑은 보라색이었다.  
이 행성 특유의 조류 때문이라고 하는데 그렇기 때문에 조금만 바다 속 깊이 들어가도 금방 어두워져서 발광하는 물고기가 많다고 했다.  
“그냥 발광도 아니고 저렇게 형형색색으로 발광이라니.”  
해리가 창문에 붙어서 감탄했다.  
“저 물고기들은 저 색으로 같은 종을 구분할 테니까, 분명 우리에겐 다 똑같이 노란색으로 보이는 것들도 실제론 파장이 조금씩 다 다를걸.”  
잭이 말했다.  
노란색과 붉은색으로 이루어진 물고기 떼가 잠수정 옆을 지나 해표면으로 솟구쳤다.  
“먹이인 조류는 해표면에 많을 거고, 집이 되는 바위는 바닥에 많을 거고, 저것들도 딜레마가 크겠구나...... 닥터?”  
해리가 부르자 닥터가 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들었다.  
“음, 어?”  
“뭘 멍하니 있는 거야, 제일 신나서 창문 뚫고 나갈 기세로 달라붙어 볼 거라 생각했는데.”  
“그러게요.”  
잭이 맞장구쳤다.  
“역시 잠이 부족한 거예요?”  
“아냐, 그런 거.”  
닥터가 고개를 휘휘 저었다.  
사실은 해리의 꿈 때문에 걱정하고 있었다. 자기는 존 스미스 시절에 닥터의 꿈을 꾸고 그걸 수첩에 기록해 마사에게 보여주기까지 했다. 해리도 그렇게 기억해내지 말란 법 없고 젤리 베이비를 권하는 키 큰 닥터만 해도 지금은 그냥 꿈에서 흔히 있는 왜곡으로 넘어갈 수 있었지만 언제 어떤 방식으로 그게 닥터의 과거 모습이란 걸 알게 되거나 기억해낼지 모른다.  
최악의 경우, 발리언트 때 일을 꿈으로 꾼다면? 심지어 그걸 잭에게 말한다면?  
“무슨 고민이라도 있어?”  
해리가 걱정스러운 표정으로 물었다.  
“아니래도. 아 음식 나온다.”  
종업원이 날라오는 접시에는 원색적인 껍질을 그대로 남긴 채 썰어낸 연보라색이 도는 생선살 몇 조각이 예쁘게 담겨 있었다. 너무 예뻐서 식품이 아니라 장난감 블록처럼 보일 정도였다.  
“...식품으로서 식욕이 도는 색깔은 아니네.”  
해리가 총평했다. 닥터는 한 토막 입에 넣고 씹더니 뱉고 싶은 표정을 했다.  
“해리, 잭. 둘은 안 먹는 게 좋겠다.”  
“독이요 맛이요?”  
“독...까진 아니라도 소화 잘 안 될 거야.”  
“독이란 소리네.”  
해리가 아쉬운 표정으로 창밖으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“이런 건 현지인들도 그냥 경험 차원에서 맛이나 보는 거니까 뭐. 나가서 맛있는 거 사먹자고. 내가 알기로 여기 과일은 인간들 입맛에도 맞을 거야.”  
바닷속에 화산이 있어 솟아오르는 해류를 타고 물고기들은 끝없이 해표면으로 올라갔다. 색색가지 유리 파편이나 무지개가 솟아오르는 것 같아 몹시 아름다운 광경이었다.  
물고기가 맛이 없어도, 충분히 아쉽지 않을 정도로.  
“그런데 이 물고기는 이 잠수정에서 밖에 그물이라도 던져서 잡는 걸까?”  
닥터가 의문을 입에 내기 무섭게 잠수정이 뭐에 부딪히기라도 한 것처럼 쿠궁 흔들렸다. 세 사람은 단숨에 긴장했다.  
“뭐지? 암초? 기기 고장?”  
“안심하십시오, 여러분.”  
스튜어디스가 안내했다.  
“안전한 휴화산이라고 해도 해저 화산의 활동은 아주 고르지는 않기 때문에 조금 강한 바닷물의 흐름이 스치고 지나간 것뿐입니다. 흔히 있는 일이오니 걱정 없이 관람을 계속 즐겨주시기 바랍니다.”  
관광객들의 소란은 잦아들었다. 그러나 세 사람은 긴장을 풀지 않았다. 풀 수 없었다.  
“저런 말 듣고 정말로 아무 일도 없었던 적이 한 번이라도 있었던 사람 손들어볼까요?”  
잭이 남들에게는 안 들릴 만큼 소리를 낮추어 말했다.  
“지하철 연착 안내 방송도 포함돼?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“내가 조종사랑 통제 장치 살펴보고 올게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그럼 제가 기관실을 확인하죠.”  
잭이 받았다.  
“....난 어쩔까?”  
“넌 여기서 승객 중에 거동 수상자가 있는지 둘러봐.”  
닥터가 해리에게 말하며 일어섰다.  
“조심하고, 알았지?”  
닥터와 잭은 각자 반대 방향으로 사라졌다. 순식간에 해리는 혼자 남아 버렸다.  
“......조심하긴 뭘 조심해, 날 제일 안전한 데 떼어놓은 주제에.”  
해리는 불퉁해져서 연보라색 생선살만 공연히 쿡쿡 찔렀다.  
“갑자기 혼자 남으셨네요.”  
연푸른 피부의 휴머노이드 여성이 그에게 다가왔다.  
“무슨 일이시죠?”  
해리는 경계하는 기색을 감추지 않고 되물었다.  
“저는 렐린이라고 해요. 실은 아까부터 지켜보고 있었는데, 실례가 안 된다면 어떤 분들이신지 물어봐도 될까요? 세 분 혹시 애인이세요?”  
“아뇨, 전혀.”  
해리가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“예, 그 잘생긴 녀석에게 관심 있는 거라면 돌아오면 직접 말을 거세요. 오는 사람 안 막는 주의니까 어렵지 않을 겁니다.”  
정말로 잠수함에 무슨 문제가 있는 거라면 그렇지도 않겠지만, 그 경우는 이 아가씨도 잭에게 신경 쓸 정신은 없을 테니 상관없을 터였다.  
“설명 고맙지만, 저는 다른 쪽에 관심이 있는데요.”  
“그 쪽은 소용없어요.”  
해리가 조금 더 정색하고 대답했다.  
“겉보기만큼이나 속도 어린애라서 그런 덴 전혀 관심 없답니다. 시간 낭비 안 하시는 게 좋아요.”  
렐린이 웃었다.  
“어머, 왜 다른 한 사람에는 생각이 안 가는 거죠?”  
“네?”  
해리는 당황했다. 여자가 그와 눈을 마주했다.  
“실례하겠습니다.”  
해리가 벌떡 일어나 거리를 벌렸다.  
“전 관심 없으니 다른 좋은 사람 찾아보시길.”  
자리에서 멀어진 김에 그가 객실 내를 둘러보았다. 그리 넓지 않은 길쭉한 모양의 실내에 양쪽으로 세 개씩 창문 옆에 바닥에 고정된 탁자와 의자가 있었다. 시간대가 안 좋았는지 인기 있는 관광코스인 것 치고는 네 자리만 차 있었다.  
닥터, 잭, 해리를 포함해서 총 승객은 13명. 렐린이라는 사람이 있던 연파랑 네 명 외에는 대략 지구 출신들인 것처럼 보였다.  
닥터도 그렇게 보이니까, 다른 종족이 섞여있을 가능성은 얼마든지 있지만.  
객실 가운데 서서, 해리는 자기가 가라앉고 있다고 느꼈다.  
발 밑을 내려다보았다. 바닥은 그대로 있었다. 그가 창밖으로 눈을 돌렸다.  
눈대중이 될 지형지물이랄 게 없는 물 속이라 확실하진 않지만, 그래서 특별히 눈치 챈 사람은 없는 것 같지만 분명 고도가 낮아지고 있었다.  
예정에 있던 움직임이라면 안내가 나왔을 것이다. 엔진과 조종사, 어느 쪽이 문제일까.  
“무엇을 찾고 계시나요, 손님?”  
스튜어디스가 물었다.  
“어, 찾는 건 아니고, 지금 우리 한 군데 가만히 떠서 구경 중인 것 맞지요?”  
“예. 해류 때문에 조금씩 밀리거나 흔들릴 수도 있지만 자동 위치 제어 장치가 바로바로 균형을 회복하여 늘 같은 자리에 떠 있게 되므로 이렇게 안정적으로 멀미 걱정도 없이 쾌적한 여행을 즐기실 수 있습니다.”  
스튜어디스는 밝게 미소 지으며 매뉴얼 응답을 읊었다.  
“그럼, 가라앉고 있거나 하지 않겠네요?”  
“여기 물고기들이 대부분 상승중이기에 상대적으로 관찰자인 우리들이 내려가고 있는 것 같은 느낌을 받으실 수는 있습니다.”  
“느낌이 아닌데요.”  
그럼 근거가 뭐냐고 물으면 또 대답은 할 수 없지만.  
“네?”  
스튜어디스가 조금 당황했다.  
“그 유지 장치라는 거, 조종실 쪽에 있나요?”  
“아니, 저, 그런 기술적인 문제는 손님들께서 걱정하실 사항이 아닙니다.”  
“여기는 바닷속, 그냥 밖으로 나갔다간 수압으로 눌려 죽을 깊이의 심해고, 이 잠수정에 사고가 생기면 이 사람들은 모두 죽습니다. 그런데 지금 이 배의 제어장치 중 하나 이상이 명백히 제 구실을 못 하고 있어요. 네. 이건 제가 걱정할 사항입니다.”  
그가 스튜어디스를 뿌리치고 조종실 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸었다. 아무래도 그런 장치는 조종실이나 그 근처에 있을 가능성이 높고 아니라 해도 닥터에게 최우선으로 알리는 게 옳을 테니까.  
“손님? 그 쪽은 통제구역이에요! 들어가실 수 없습니다.”  
스튜어디스가 쫓아왔다. 해리가 막 객실에서 앞부분으로 이어지는 문 앞에 섰을 때 문이 열리고 닥터가 나타났다.  
“어, 해리.”  
그가 문을 사이에 둔 채 서서 말했다.  
“우리 문제가 생겼어. .........너도?”  
“먼저 말해봐.”  
저 위치 조정 장치까지 포함해서 잠수정 운행과 관련된 문제라면 닥터가 이미 파악한 사실을 그가 반복할 필요는 없었다.  
“그게, 조종사가.......”  
닥터가 해리 옆으로 쫓아온 스튜어디스 쪽을 흘끔 보았다.  
“이 잠수정엔 부조종사는 없나요?”  
“25인승 미만 소형 잠수정은 자동항행장치 설치시 주조종사 한 명으로 운행 가능합니다.”  
스튜어디스가 답했다.  
“예, 문제는 그 사람이 조종을 할 수 없게 되었을 때인데요.”  
“대체 무슨 일인데요?”  
이제는 스튜어디스도 손님을 대하는 가식적인 미소를 지워버렸다.  
“당신들 누구죠? 무슨 짓을 하려고......”  
“와서 보세요.”  
닥터가 스튜어디스를 끌고 도로 앞으로 갔다. 해리도 따라 들어갔다.  
“가역적?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“.........비가역적.”  
“음.”  
조종사가 조종을 할 수 없는 비가역적인 변화를 겪었다면 죽었다는 소리다.  
“넌 어떤 문제를 발견했어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“이 잠수정 가라앉고 있어. 자세인지 위치인지를 교정하는 자동장치가 있다고 하는데 문제가 생긴 거지. 엔진 문제라면 좀 더 드라마틱하게 요동칠 거고.”  
“음.”  
조종실에 들어선 스튜어디스는 비명을 질렀다. 그럴 거라고 예상했으므로 닥터는 그의 어깨를 붙들고 돌려세워 시체를 보지 않게 한 뒤 벽에 기대게 했다.  
“진정하고, 숨을 깊게 쉬어요. 지금 상황이 위험하긴 해도 살아날 방도는 있어요. 우리 모두 침착해야 이 위기를 헤쳐나갈 수 있어요. 자, 숨을 들이쉬고, 내쉬고, ”  
닥터가 승무원을 진정시키는 사이 해리는 조종석으로 넘어가 시체를 살폈다.  
“난 의사도 아니고 플래신은 더더욱 아니라 잘 알 수는 없지만, 그래도 가슴에 구멍이 나 있고 주위에 체액이 흘러있으면 총상이 사인이라고 판단해도 되겠지?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 딱딱한 어조로 답했다.  
“무슨 일이 있었는지는 모르지만 그래도 이 사람은 할 수 있는 한 맡은 바 소임을 다했어. 자동조종 회로에 우선권을 넘기고 조종간을 잠가서, 누구든 공격자가 멋대로 잠수정을 움직이지 못하도록 보호했다고.”  
“비상기동이에요.”  
스튜어디스가 말했다.  
“그 상태로 20분간 조종사의 해제 코드 입력이 없거나 강제로 수동 조종을 시도할 경우 비상 신호와 구조 요청이 회사로 가게 되어있어요.”  
“걱정했던 것 보다는 안전하게 되어있군.”  
해리가 중얼거렸다.  
“당연하잖아요, 소규모라곤 해도 이건 여객선이라고요, 군함이 아니고! 승객의 안전을 최우선으로 해요.”  
“예, 알고 있어요. 고마워요.”  
닥터가 스튜어디스를 다시 다독이고 계기를 살폈다.  
“아직 20분 안 된 것 같은데, 그 구조 요청 더 빨리 할 방법이 있을까요?”  
“그거야 어려울 게 없지.”  
해리가 조종간을 잡더니 휙 옆으로 틀고 옆에 있는 아무 스위치나 눌러댔다. 계기판에 오렌지색 등이 깜빡이더니 [비상사태-구조 요청중]이라는 디스플레이가 떴다.  
“‘강제로 수동 조종 시도.’ 자, 그럼 잭한테 가보자.”  
“그 자동 위치 제어 장치란 것 좀 확인하고. 이 자리에 가만히 있거나 서서히 가라앉는 정도는 좋지만 그 이상 문제가 생기면 안 될 테니까.”  
“그럼 나 혼자 가볼게.”  
해리가 문 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.  
“아니, 해리. 여기 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다. 해리가 멈칫했다.  
“왜?”  
“조종사는 살해당했어. 살인범이 잠수정 중에 있을 거야. 그게 누구든, 범행을 눈치챈 사람을 그냥 둘 리는 없어.”  
“하지만 이건 단순 살인이 아니라 사보타주야. 그럼 범인의 다음 목표는 높은 확률로 기관실일 거고, 잭이 위험하다고.”  
닥터가 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“잭을 걱정해?”  
“........? 당연하지?”  
닥터가 조금 미소 지었다.  
“걱정 마, 잭은 스스로를 돌볼 수 있어.”  
“.....................나는 그럴 수 없고 말이지.”  
해리가 쓰게 뱉었다.  
“해리, 그런 뜻이 아니야.”  
“아니. 나도 이미 알고 있어. 난 그저 조금 머리가 좋은 공학자일 뿐이니까, 대단한 능력을 갖춘 외계인들하곤 비교가 안 되지.”  
“잭도 지구인이야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“지구에서 태어난 것은 아니지만, 혈통 상으로는 어쨌든. 그리고 잭은 군인이고 특수요원이었어. 비유하자면, 음, 007 같은 사람이라고. 민간인인 널 더 걱정하는 게 당연하잖아.”  
“민간인이라.”  
해리가 잠깐 생각하다 전화를 빼들었다.  
“연락한다면 방해될까?”  
“....글쎄?”  
객실 방향에서 문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 닥터는 후다닥 일어서 해리 앞으로 나섰다.  
“닥터, 여기 있어요?”  
잭의 목소리였다. 닥터가 안도했다.  
“그래. 이쪽에 문제가 생겼어. 너는?”  
“문제를 발견해서 손쓸 수 없어지기 전에는 손을 보는 데 성공하고 잘 묶어둔 뒤 기관사에게 지키게 했어요.”  
잭이 자랑스럽게 말했다.  
“다행이다. 음, 이 쪽 문제는 좀 심각해.”  
잭은 닥터와 스튜어디스의 표정을 보고 조종석 쪽을 흘끔 쳐다본 뒤 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“구조 요청은요?”  
“보냈어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“우리 여기까지 내려오는 동안 3시간 좀 넘는 정도 걸렸지? 구조선은 좀 더 빠르고 곧장 여기로 올 거라고 생각하면 두 시간 정도 기다리면 될까. .....너 다쳤어?”  
해리가 나서서 잭의 코트 소매를 쥐었다.  
“튄 피야, 걱정할 거 없어.”  
잭이 웃으며 해리의 머리를 슥슥 문지르더니 어깨를 쥐고 잡아당겨 안고 놔주었다.  
“나쁜 놈은 잡았지만, 만약에 대비해서 승객들하고 있는 게 낫지 않을까요? 상황 설명도 해야 할 거고요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“한 가지만 더 확인하고.”  
말하고 닥터가 스튜어디스에게 돌아섰다.  
“자동 위치 제어 장치가 어디에 있는지 혹시 알아요? 여기 있는 것 같지는 않은데.”  
“그건..... 아마 객실 부분 뒤쪽 어딘가에 있을 거예요.”  
스튜어디스가 말했다.  
“미세 조정을 위한 장치일 뿐이라 조종사하고는 상관없다던가 연결할 필요 없다던가 뭐 그런 비슷한 말을 들은 적 있어요.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕이고 조종석 방향을 흘끔 보았다.  
“산소도 충분히 있고, 기관도 말짱하지는 않은데 억지로 움직이려는 것 보단 그럼 지금은 조용히 구조를 기다리며 승객들을 보호하는 편이 훨씬 낫겠네요. 가죠.”  
스튜어디스는 고개를 끄덕이고, 이제 승객들을 보호할 책임은 자신에게 있다는 걸 새삼 깨달은 듯 심호흡을 하고 어깨를 펴더니 똑바른 자세로 앞장서 걸어 나갔다.


	8. Chapter 8

이미 문제가 일어난 걸 깨달았는지 이들이 객실로 돌아오자 웅성거리는 소리가 딱 멎고 시선이 쏠렸다. 스튜어디스가 한 발 앞으로 나서서 말했다.  
“승객 여러분, 주목해주시기 바랍니다. 지금 저희 바다의 보석 호는 조종 계통상에 문제가 생겨 자력으로 운행하기 곤란한 상황에 처했습니다. 추가적은 위험은 없고 이미 구조선을 불러서 한 시간 40분 정도 후에 도착할 예정이오니 여러분은 동요하지 마시고 안전한 객실 내에서 기다려주시기 바랍니다.”  
말이 끝나자 다시 한 번 객실이 소란에 휩싸였다. 사람들이 각종 언어로 너도 나도 외쳐댔다. 조종계통상의 문제란 무엇인지, 정말 객실은 안전한지 질문을 하거나 고소할 거라는 고함 소리, 환불 받을 수 있냐는 질문.... 가족으로 보이는 세 사람 중 어머니로 추정되는 쪽은 그러게 갈레이로 가자니까, 라고 그 소란을 뚫고 다 들리도록 성대하게 한숨을 쉬었다.  
스튜어디스는 객실은 정말 안전하고 잠수정의 결함이 아니기에 바닷물이 밀려들 걱정도 없고 산소도 충분히 있고 약관에 따라 환불 및 보상을 받으실 수 있을 거라고 소리 높여 설명했다. 그러는 동안 닥터는 객실의 바닥을 쳐다보며 앞에서 뒤로 쭉 걷더니 이번엔 천장을 올려다보며 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 들어올렸다.  
“저 사람들은 뭐죠?”  
연파랑 사람들 중 하나 - 렐린이 물었다.  
“아까부터 지켜봤는데, 아무 일 없는 것 같았을 때 이미 객실을 벗어나 돌아다니고 뭔가 조사하려는 것처럼 행동했고 아까는 옷에 피를 묻힌 채 서둘러 지나가기도 했고요. 지금은 또 저러고 있네요. 저들이 누구고 무엇을 하는 건지 알아야겠어요.”  
닥터가 소닉을 멈추고 난감한 표정으로 웃어보였다.  
“관찰력이 좋으시네요. 에, 일단 소개를 하자면 저는 닥터입니다.”  
“닥터 누구요?”  
“그냥 닥터요. 여행객이고, 저 두 사람은 제 여행 친구인 잭 하크니스와 해롤드 틸롯이에요.”  
“캡틴 잭 하크니스인데요.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“그럼 해리도 해롤드 틸롯 교수라고 해야 하잖아.”  
“그래 나 어차피 시간 강사 신세다 뭐.”  
해리가 말했다. 닥터가 당황했다.  
“아니, 해리. 난 그 얘기가 아니라.....”  
“설명 계속해.”  
“........그래. 음, 그게 어디까지 했죠? 맞아, 여행객인데 그게, 뭐냐, 운이 나쁜 사람은 뒤로 넘어져도 코가 깨진다고 하잖아요? 그런 속담 못 들어보셨어요? 그래도 비슷한 거 한 두 개 정도는 들어봤죠? 아무튼 제가 그렇게 끝내주게 운이 나쁜 녀석이라서, 가는 곳 마다 크고 작은 사고가 나곤 했어요. 그러다보니 재난 당하기 전문가가 되었다고나 할까, 위험을 빨리 감지하고 어떻게 행동해야 살아남을 수 있나 그런 걸 아주 잘 알게 되었거든요. 그리고 지금은 구조선을 기다리는 동안 좀 더 안전하게 있을 방법을 찾으려는 중이죠.”  
닥터가 안심시키려는 듯 생긋 웃었다. 설득력은 별로 없었다.  
“천장을 파란 불로 비추는 게 좀 더 안전해지는 것과 어떤 관계가 있지요?”  
렐린이 물었다.  
“글쎄요, 그건 찾아봐야 알지요.”  
닥터가 다시 소닉을 켰다.  
“아, 저기다!”  
닥터가 신이 나서 소닉을 겨누었다. 기관실 쪽 천장 패널 일부의 나사가 저절로 돌아가 빠지더니 패널 전체가 바닥에 쿵 떨어졌다. 사람들은 흠칫 물러났지만 닥터는 뚫린 구멍을 올려다보았다.  
“유지 보수를 어떻게 하라고 이렇게 접근성이 나쁘담.”  
투덜거리고 닥터는 폴짝 뛰었다. 손이 닿지 않았다.  
좁은 잠수정이라서 폐소 공포를 예방하기 위함인지 천장은 꽤 높았다. 다시 한 번 팔을 있는 힘껏 뻗고 폴짝 뛰었지만 이번에도 천장 근처에도 닿지 못했다.  
“......의자라도?”  
“고정식인데.”   
해리가 어쩐지 조금 고소한 기분으로 대답했다. 닥터가 울상을 했다.  
“이것 참.”  
잭이 고개를 설레설레 흔들더니 닥터 뒤로 다가가서는 허리를 잡고 번쩍 들어 올려 무등을 태웠다.  
“우와, 우왓? 잭?”  
“이제 닿죠?”  
“응. 아, 기어들어갈 필요 없이 이대로 되겠다.  
닥터는 신이 난 것처럼 구멍 속으로 머리며 상체를 밀어 넣고 사방을 살폈다.  
“잭, 좀 더 오른쪽으로 돌아봐.”  
“네에.”  
잠시 조용한 객실에 소닉의 진동음만이 들렸다.  
“상황 어때?”  
할 일이 없어 따분해진 해리가 물었다.  
“파악하고 있어...... 그래도 이만하면 꽤 안정적이야.”  
닥터의 목소리가 들렸다.  
“응. 됐어. 잭 이제 내려줘.”  
잭이 닥터가 어디 끼이거나 하지 않은 걸 확인한 다음 조심스럽게 그를 내려주었다. 닥터는 머리며 옷에 묻은 먼지를 털면서 잭과 해리, 그리고 스튜어디스를 흘끔 보고는 승객들도 한 바퀴 휙 둘러보았다.  
“그래서 기관실 쪽에 해결된 문제를 최종 점검하고 오고 싶은데......”  
닥터의 말을 들으며 해리는 그가 누구를 승객들과 남겨놓고 누구를 데리고 기관실로 갈지 고르고 있다는 느낌을 받았다.  
“잠깐 이 친구와 같이 갔다 와도 되겠죠?”  
닥터가 잭을 가리키며 스튜어디스에게 물었다. 스튜어디스가 닥터에게 다가왔다. 그가 승객들에게는 안 들릴 만큼 낮은 목소리로 물었다.  
“그 범인.... 그 자가 기관실에 묶여있는 건가요?”  
“예. 가서 잘 있는지, 그러니까 잘 묶여있고 엔진이랑 그런 상태는 어떤지 좀 보고 오려고요.”  
“네, 그렇게 하세요.”  
스튜어디스가 다시 다른 사람들에게도 들리도록 말했다.  
“그럼 갔다 올게요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“다녀올게, 조심하고 잘 있어.”  
잭이 해리에게 말했다.  
“조심은 너희가 해야지.”  
“농담이 아니야.”  
잭이 해리에게 속삭였다.  
“감이 안 좋아. 이대로 끝날 것 같지 않다고.”  
“............주의할게.”  
“그래.”  
잭은 방긋 웃고 닥터를 따라 객실 문을 열고 나갔다.  
“뭘 걱정하는 건가요?”  
연결 통로로 나와서 잭이 닥터에게 물었다.  
“그 자세 제어 장치, 바라는 만큼 안정적이지 않은 거죠, 그렇죠?”  
“아니. 정말로 그만하면 꽤 안정적이라고 생각해. 움직이지 않고 가만히만 있으면. 고도는 계속 떨어지고 있지만 상승하는 해류 영향인지 가라앉는 속도는 꽤 느려서 구조선 오기 전에 바다 밑에 처박힌다거나 그런 것도 아니고, 구조선이 두어 시간 이내에 도착할 수만 있으면 별 무리 없이 이대로 버틸 수 있을 거야.”  
“그럼 뭐가 문제인가요?”  
잭이 재차 물었다. 닥터가 멈춰 섰다.  
“.............닥터?”  
“이런 비슷한 상황 전에 겪은 적이 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그 땐 유독성 암석 사막을 지나는 셔틀이었고, 조종사 뿐 아니라 아예 앞부분이 통째로 뜯겨나갔고, 용감한 스튜어디스가 있었고, 사람을 흉내 내 복제하는..... 괴물이 있었고.”  
닥터가 바닥을 노려보았다.  
“나는 오만하고 어리석었고, 심지어 혼자였고. ..............정말로 끔찍한 일이 벌어졌어.”  
잭은 차마 그 끔찍한 일이 뭐냐고 물을 용기가 나지 않았다.  
“지금은 너희 둘이 나와 같이 있어줘서 정말 기뻐.”  
닥터가 잭을 돌아보며 억지로 웃는 것 같은 표정으로 방긋 웃었다.  
“내가 멍청한 말이나 행동이나 기타등등 하면 꼭 뒤통수를 후려갈겨줘야 돼?”  
“네.”  
잭은 그 외에 답할 말이 없었다.  
“꼭 그럴게요.”  
“좋아. 빨리 가자.”  
닥터가 다시 씩씩하게 걸음을 내딛었다.  
“근데 잭.”  
닥터가 불쑥 말했다.  
“예?”  
“해리 좋아해?”  
긴장했던 잭은 조금 안도했다.  
“물론이죠, 로즈나 마사하고는 타입이 다르지만 저렇게 냉정하고 귀여운 것도 좋은 걸요.”  
“........귀여워, 해리가?”  
“엥? 안 그래보여요?”  
이번에는 잭이 멈춰 섰다.  
“잭, 해리가 조금 작긴 해도....”  
‘아뇨, 크기가 문제가 아니라.”  
잭이 이걸 어떻게 설명하나 잠시 고민했다.  
“거, 본인은 무표정하다고 생각하고 있는 것 같지만, 해리 사실은 꽤 표정 풍부하잖아요? 속마음이 환히 들여다보이는 것 같아서... 아까도 그래요, 저 다친 줄 알고 바로 걱정이 뚝뚝 떨어지던데 그런 거 보고 귀엽다고 생각하지 않을 사람이 어디 있겠어요?”  
“넌 실제로 다친 거잖아.”  
닥터가 딱딱하게 말했다.  
“괜히 걱정시킬 필요 없죠, 다 나았는데.”  
“그래도 되도록 다치지 마.”  
닥터가 다시 걷기 시작했다.  
“너 다치고 죽으면 걱정하는 게 해리만이 아니라고.”  
“.........닥터도 걱정한다고요, 절?”  
다시 따라오면서도 잭은 좀 놀란 것 같았다.  
“아니라고 생각했어?”  
“죽지 않고서는 할 수 없는 작업이 생기자 딱 맞는 사람 데려왔다고 좋아했잖아요.”  
“........그건.........”  
닥터는 부끄러워보였다.  
“그 멍청한 녀석 이야기는 안 하면 안 될까, 우리. 아니, 아니지, 지금 내가 미안한 상황인 건데 이런 식으로 말하면 안 되는 거지. 미안해, 잭. 그 때 내가 기분 나쁘게 짜증나는 감상적인 놈 주제에 주위 사람들한테는 전혀 신경을 안 쓰는 무신경한 바보여서 그랬어. 어, 이렇게 말하니까 마치 나는 무신경한 바보가 아닌 것 같잖아. 지금도 그건 마찬가진데. 발전이 없어서 나 어쩌지?”  
닥터가 잭을 바라보았다. 잭은 한숨을 내쉬고 열심히 세운 갈색 머리를 슥슥 문질러 헝클어뜨렸다.  
“발전이 없는 건 아니니까 걱정하지 말아요. 그리고 사과하는 건 좋지만 너무 자신을 미워하지도 말고요. 아무튼 그런 닥터를 좋다고 쫓아다닌 건 저고, 저도 자기 행동에 책임을 져야 할 성인이니까요.”  
“으응..... 고마워.”  
말하고 닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내 그들이 지나온 길을 쭉 훑었다.  
“역시 위치 제어 장치의 오류는 기관실에서 끌어오는 동력의 저하 때문인 것 같아. 기우뚱거리지는 않아서 다행이지. 그랬음 사람들에게 조용히 앉아 기다려 달라고 설득하기가 몇 배로 어려웠을 테니까.”  
“엔진 자체는 멀쩡하지만 주변 부속 중 몇 개가 부서져서 동력 전달에 어려움이 있어요. 기관사 말로는 당장 생존에 지장 있을 건 아니고 고칠 수 있다고 했고요.”  
“범인은 어떤 사람이었지?”  
“그게......”  
잭이 조금 난감한 표정을 했다. 그가 기관실 문을 열었다.  
“크놀스? 저요, 잭. 아까 들어왔던 사람.”  
문을 조금만 열고 그렇게 말한 뒤 잭이 문을 열고 들어갔다. 안에서 기계 진동음에 섞여 코웃음 치는 것 같은 소리가 들렸다.  
기관실은 소형 잠수정답게 좁고 복잡한 곳이었다. 이런데서 몸싸움을 했다간 그것만으로 꽤 많은 장치가 부서질 것 같았다.  
“친구 한 사람을 데려왔어요. 우리 편 확실하니까 안심해요.”  
“정말로? 그걸 어떻게 믿는데?”  
괴팍한 노인 같은 목소리가 들리고 기계 더미 뒤에서 나타난 건 의외로 멀끔하게 생긴 잭보다 조금 더 나이 들어 보이는 외모의 남자였다.  
“헤크가 배신했어. 난 그 누구도 못 믿어!”  
“그래도, 전 믿을 수 있잖아요. 그렇죠?”  
잭이 양 손을 들어 올리고 상대를 달래는 미소를 지었다.  
“.....나 보이게 나쁜 짓 한 건 없지.”  
아마도 기관사인 것 같은 그 사람이 닥터에게 눈을 돌렸다. 경계하는 시선이 그를 위아래로 훑었다.  
“어, 그 헤크라는 사람은 누구인가요?”  
닥터가 물었다. 크놀스가 턱짓으로 뒤쪽을 가리켰다.  
굵은 파이프에 어른인 된 지 얼마 안 된 것 같은 젊은이가 묶여있었다. 잭과 싸운 게 이 사람이란 걸 말해주듯 얼굴이며 드러난 팔 곳곳에 멍이 들어있었다.  
“크놀스의 조수에요.”  
잭이 설명했다.  
“오래...라고 해도 삼 년 정도지만, 같이 잘 일했고 사이도 좋았는데 그가 잠깐 나갔다 오더니 갑자기 기판을 뜯어내고 엔진을 부수려고 해서.......”  
잭이 기관사의 눈치를 보고 목소리를 낮추어 덧붙였다.  
“쇼크로 지금 좀 불안정한 상태에요.”  
“응, 알 것 같아.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“배후가 누구라고는 자백했어?”  
닥터가 묶여있는 사람에게 다가갔다.  
“어, 싸움이 좀 격렬했거든요.”  
“기절시킨 건 좋은데 아직까지 안 깨어났단 말이야?”  
닥터는 헤크 가까이 가서 소닉으로 그를 이리저리 스캔했다.  
“약물은 아니군. 그럼 돈이나 협박이나 정신 조종에 당한 건가, 이 잠수정을 사보타주하려고 삼년이나 기다린 게 아니라면.”  
“하지만 기관사는 충분히 돈을 번다구!”  
크놀스가 말했다.  
“이 녀석은 아직 보조지만, 그래도 또래보단 훨씬 잘 버는 데다 빚이 있는 것도 아니고 이런 테러에 낄 이유는 없는 녀석이란 말일세!”  
“그럼 정신 조종이나 최면... 같은 걸 생각해봐야겠네요.”  
닥터가 그 사람을 흔들어 깨웠다.  
“안녕, 헤크? 정신 들어요?”  
청년이 눈을 깜빡이며 고개를 들었다.  
“어, 어어? 저, 농땡이 치려던 게 아니라!”  
벌떡 일어나려던 청년은 묶인 걸 깨닫고 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“저, 무슨 짓 저질렀나요?”  
“그걸 알아보려는 건데요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“뭐가 기억나나요? 어, 이름이나 그런 거 말고 잠들기 직전 기억나는 가장 최근 게 뭐죠? 크놀스 말로는 잠시 기관실을 나갔다던데.”  
“예, 기관실은 더우니까요, 위치에 와서 잠시 할 일 없는 틈에 마실 거 가지러 앞으로 갔거든요. 손님용 냉장고긴 하지만 물병 몇 개 더 넣어둔다고 닳는 것도 아니고...”  
“누굴 만났나요?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“........예.”  
“누구요?”  
“누군가....요.”  
헤크가 자신 없는 표정을 했다.  
“음, 그.... 뭔가, 무척 매력적이었던 것 같은데, 음.....”  
“남자인지 여자인지 정도도 기억 안 나요?”  
“눈빛이 인상적이었어요.”  
“눈동자 색은요?”  
헤크는 대답하지 못했다. 닥터가 인상을 팍 찌푸렸다.  
“죄, 죄송해요오.....”  
“아뇨, 헤크. 당신 잘못은 아니에요.”  
닥터가 일어나 크놀스와 잭에게 돌아섰다.  
“좋은 소식과 나쁜 소식이 있어요. 좋은 소식은 헤크는 최면에 당했을 뿐 죄가 없다는 거고, 나쁜 소식은 그러므로 나쁜 놈은 다른데 멀쩡하게 있다는 거예요. 크놀스, 여기 승무원이 조종사, 스튜어디스, 기관사와 보조 네 명뿐인가요?”  
“휴가철에는 웨이트리스가 한 명 더 타지만 지금은 비수기라서.”  
“승무원과 승객 외 다른 사람이 탔을 가능성은?”  
“없소. 이렇게 작은 잠수정이니 사람이 더 탔다면 산소 소비량만으로도 알 수 있을 거요.”  
닥터는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“스튜어디스도 여기서 오래 일했나요?”  
“이 년 좀 넘지. 관광 사업이라 이직이 잦다보니 그거면 오래 있은 거요.”  
“그렇군요.”  
잭은 생각했다. 범행은 잠수정 앞뒤에서 아주 짧은 시간에 걸쳐 일어났다. 기관실과 조종실 사이에는 객실을 가로지르는 것 외에 다른 통로가 없고 헤크가 객실을 가로질렀다면 눈에 띄었을 것이기에 실행범은 두 명인 편이 자연스럽다. 객실 뒤 쪽에 화장실이 있으므로 승객이 그리로 가는 건 자연스럽지만 앞으로 가는 건 수상하다. 즉 승객 중 누가 화장실에 가는 척 뒤로 가서 마침 마주친 헤크에게 최면을 걸고 다른 사람에게 또 최면을 걸어 조종사를 죽이게 시키고......  
그럼 조종사를 총으로 쏜 건 주목 받지 않고 앞으로 갈 수 있는 스튜어디스일 가능성이 높다.  
잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터도 그 점을 생각한 것 같았다.  
“저희는 승객들에게 가볼게요. 헤크는 죄는 없지만 최면이 덜 풀렸을 수도 있으니까 구조될 때까지만 묶은 채 놔두세요. 걱정 말아요, 진범을 꼭 잡을 테니까.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“가자.”  
잭은 즉시 따라나섰다.  
둘 다 기관실을 나오고 문이 닫히자 잭은 달리기 시작했다.  
범인과 범인이 조종하는 사람이 승객들과 해리와 같이 객실에 있었다. 이미 들킨 걸 알고 무슨 짓을 벌일지도 모른다.


	9. Chapter 9

잭이 객실 문을 벌컥 열었을 때 해리는 스튜어디스와 함께 사람들에게 음료수를 돌리고 있었다.  
“뭔 일 났어?”  
해리가 잭에게 물었다. 잭은 서둘러 자세와 표정을 정돈했다.  
“아니, 별 일 없는 거 확인하고 온 참이야..... 그런데 왜 네가 잔을 날라?”  
“너희들이 설친 덕에 나까지 관계자 취급을 받게 되었으니 그렇지.”  
해리가 그에게 다가와 잔을 내밀었다. 시원한 과일향이 났다. 잭은 받아들고 벌컥벌컥 마셨다.  
“여기는 별 문제 없었고?”  
“그래. 앞으로 한 시간 남짓 뭘 해야 사람들이 지루하다고 난리치지 않으려나 걱정이긴 하지만.”  
“잭, 문을 막고 서 있지 말고 비켜.”  
잭이 옆으로 비켰다. 닥터가 들어와 문을 닫았다.  
“안녕, 우리 돌아왔어요. 엔진도 별 이상 없어서 그냥 여기 떠 있는 데는 아무 문제없겠어요. 안심하고 기다리면 되요.”  
닥터가 해리의 쟁반에서 남은 잔 두 개를 집어 들고 자기들 자리로 돌아와 앉았다.  
“와서 앉아. 관광 계속하자고. 물고기 떼는 변화 없잖아...... 아, 달라졌네. 저 떼는 녹색이야.”  
닥터가 창문에 달라붙자 잭과 해리는 마주보고 눈빛을 교환하다 결국 닥터 곁으로 가 앉았다.  
“정말 아무 문제 없는 거야?”  
해리가 목소리를 낮춰서 물었다.  
“응, 없어. 걱정하지 마.”  
닥터는 태연했다. 그게 거짓말이라는 걸 잘 아는 잭은 초조함에 속이 타면서도 닥터가 무슨 속셈인지 몰라 그냥 장단을 맞췄다.  
“맞아, 엔진 출력이 조금 저하되긴 했지만 이대로 떠 있는 데는 지장 없으니까 구조를 기다리면 돼.”  
“....그래?”  
해리는 미심쩍은 듯 보였지만 더 추궁하지는 않았다.

 

이들이 입을 다물자 객실은 아주 조용해졌다. 바닥에 카펫만 안 깔려있었으면 바늘 떨어지는 소리까지 들릴 것 같은 침묵이었다.  
이래서는 사람들이 얌전히 기다리고 있을 것 같지 않아 잭이 뭐라도 해야 하는 것 아니냐고 물으려는데 다른 사람이 먼저 목소리를 냈다.  
“언제까지 이러고 기다리고 있어야 하죠? 구조선은 아직 입니까?”  
커플인 듯한 젊은 남녀 중 남자 쪽이 소리쳤다.  
“구조선은 한 시간 정도 뒤에 도착할 예정입니다. 잠시만 기다려주시면......”  
그가 스튜어디스의 말을 잘랐다.  
“한 시간이 어떻게 잠시인데? 난 변호사고 한 시간이면 2천 크레딧은 번단 말입니다, 이걸 어떻게 변상할 건데요?”  
“원래 예정대로라면 여기서 한 시간을 체류한 뒤 5시 30분까지 항구로 돌아갈 거였죠.”  
닥터가 끼어들었다.  
“여기 체류 시간은 예정보다 길어졌지만, 구조선은 이 잠수정보다 적어도 1.5배 이상 빠를 테니 돌아가면 도리어 빨리 도착해있을 것 같은데요. 뭐 보험 서류 같은 거 잔뜩 작성하려면 시간 좀 걸릴 지도 모르지만 그건 각자 사정이고 시간상으로 승객들이 그렇게 엄청나게 피해를 보는 건 아니거든요?”  
“당신이 뭔데 끼어들어?”  
변호사가 소리쳤다.  
“여행사에서 심은 프락치야 뭐야? 아니 생각해보면 당신들이 제일 수상하잖아. 조종 계통에 뭔가 문제가 생겼다느니 엔진을 점검해야 한다느니 돌아다니기나 하고, 무슨 자격으로 그러는데?”  
“말했듯이 재난당하기 전문가요.”  
닥터가 하품하며 말했다.  
“그딴 헛소리나 늘어놓고! 여기 함장은 어디 있어 그러고 보니 책임자가 나와서 사과해야 할 것 아냐! 손님들을 뭘로 보는 거야?”  
스튜어디스가 당황했다.  
“저 손님 그러지 마시고....”  
“그 사람은 못 나와요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“죽었거든요, 잠수정과 여러분을 지키려다 장렬히 순직했지요. 그러니 그만 떼쓰고 시키는 대로 얌전히 앉아 구조를 기다려요.”  
잭은 어찌해야 할 바를 몰랐다. 닥터는 명백히 저 사람을 도발하고 있었다. 정말로 안전하게 한 시간 기다려서 구조될 수 있을 거라고는 그도 생각하지 않았지만 일부러 사람들이 동요하도록 부추길 이유는 없지 않은가?  
‘지금이 뒤통수를 갈겨야 할 때일까?’  
“주, 죽었다고요?”  
그 남자가 창백해졌다.  
“그럼, 그럼 살인범은요? 우리가 살인범과 한 군데 갇혀 있는 겁니까? 그런데 여기서 한 시간 기다리라고요?!”  
“범인은 기관실에 묶여있어요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“도망치거나 하지 않은 거 아까 가서 확인했고요.”  
닥터의 눈빛은 ‘그러니 좀 닥쳐'라고 말하고 있었다. 변호사는 뭔가 더 항의하고 싶은 표정이었지만 어물어물 물러났다.  
“근데, 그거 좀 이상한데요.”  
세 가족 중 아이가 손을 들었다.  
“죽은 사람이 조종사면 앞쪽에 죽어있는 거잖아요? 근데 범인이 기관실에 묶여 있으려면 객실을 지나가야 하잖아요.”  
“얘 무슨 그런 끔찍한 소릴 하고 있니!”  
애 아버지가 아들의 등짝을 철썩 때렸다.  
“마 맞아, 내가 그랬잖아, 저 놈들이 제일 수상하다고!”  
변호사가 다시 소리쳤다.  
“조종실이다 기관실이다 전부 들락거린 건 당신네들뿐이라고! 자기들이 죽여 놓고 쑈하는 거 아냐? 정체도 안 밝히고, 말이야, 닥터가 뭐야 닥터가? 자기 이름도 말 안 하는 사람 말을 우리가 왜 믿어야 해? 안 그래요 여러분!”  
닥터의 얼굴이 창백해졌다. 그걸 보고 변호사가 기세등등해서 일어났다.  
“방금 말은 틀렸습니다.”  
해리가 말했다. 모두들 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“피해자는 앞에, 범인은 뒤에 있으니 양쪽 다 왕복한 우리가 범인이라는 건 ‘범인이 기관실에 잡혀있다’는 닥터의 말이 사실이라는 전제를 깔고 있지 않습니까? 우리가 범행을 저질렀다고 생각한다면 그 말을 믿을 수는 없지 않습니까.”  
변호사는 허둥거렸다.  
“그..... 누명을 씌운다거나......”  
“법정에서 그렇게밖에 못하는데도 돈을 받나요? 여기 변호사는 좋은 직업이네요.”  
해리가 빈정거렸다. 변호사는 울컥했다.  
“이건 추리소설이 아닙니다.”  
해리가 그를 쳐다보지도 않으며 말을 계속했다.  
“우리끼리 사건을 해결하고 범인을 지목하고 한 사람이 나서서 잘난 듯이 진상을 털어놓으면 끝나는 일이 아니라고요. 그런 건 공권력이 하게 두고 우리가 할 일은 안전하게 기다렸다 모두 무사히 구조되는 겁니다. 진상을 밝히는 게 도리어 위험할 수 있다는 생각은 해보셨나요?”  
변호사는 할 말을 찾지 못했다. 그가 주위를 둘러보았으나 아무도 그에게 호응해주지 않았다.  
“아무리 그래도... 안다고 위험해질 건........”  
“저 사람들 말이 옳을 겁니다.”  
렐린의 일행 중 키 큰 남자가 일어서서 말했다.  
“닥터라는 이름, 전에 들어본 적이 있습니다.”  
“좋은 말이었음 좋겠네요.”  
닥터가 불편한 미소를 띄었다.  
“좋고말고요. 우주의 구원자시라던데요. 만나서 영광입니다.”  
그가 닥터에게 미소를 지어보였다. 닥터는 더욱 불편한 표정이 되었다.  
“만나서 재앙이겠죠.”  
“우주의 구원자요?”  
스튜어디스가 놀란 표정을 지었다.  
“네. 달렉 함대를 단신으로 격파하고 사이버맨의 침략을 저지하고, 손타란조차도 그의 이름을 들으면 도망간다던데요.”  
“도망 안 갔어요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그랬음 정말 좋았을 텐데.”  
연파랑 남자가 웃었다.  
“하지만 또 다른 이야기도 들었지요.”  
“어떤 건데요?”  
“닥터는 여자의 배신으로 이미 죽었다는 이야기요.”  
잭과 해리는 깜짝 놀랐다. 닥터는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다.  
“소문에 무척 밝으시네요. 물론, 소문 중에는 헛소문도 무척 많이 섞여있답니다.”  
“당신이 진짜 닥터라면, 지금까지 당신과 당신 동료들이 한 말은 전부 사실이고 아니라 해도 우리의 생존과 안전에 도움이 되는 말이겠지만.”  
그가 개의치 않고 말을 계속했다.  
“가짜 닥터라면, 글쎄, 영웅을 사칭하는 자가 좋은 목적으로 그럴 리는 없겠지요, 그렇지 않습니까?”  
닥터가 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“하고 싶은 말이 뭡니까?”  
“진짜 닥터라면 이런 작은 잠수정 쯤 쉽게 다시 움직여서 우리가 바다 밑바닥에서 공포에 떨며 구조를 기다릴 필요 없게 해줄 수 있을 거라 기대하는 게 그렇게 지나친 일은 아닐 겁니다.”  
“지나쳐요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그리고 여긴 바다 밑바닥도 아니고 이 잠수정을 움직여 직접 항구로 가는 것 보다 구조선이 오는 게 훨씬 빠르고 안전하고 작은 잠수정이라고 해서 고치고나 운전하기 더 쉬운 것도 아니고 뭣보다 난 만능이 아니거든요.”  
“아닙니까? 듣던 것과는 다르네요.”  
“헛소문 많다니까요.”  
“이런 평범한 별의 평범한 잠수정 하나 조종 못 한다고요?”  
“이게 해저 화산으로 돌진하고 있다면야 시도해보겠지만 지금은 가만히 있기만 하면 되거든요?”  
“할 수 있는데 하지 않겠다는 거군요.”  
“맘대로 생각하세요.”  
닥터는 돌아서서 자리에 도로 앉았다. 그리고 그 사람이 뭐라 더 말하기 전에 중얼거렸다.  
“어차피 나 같은 사람이 하나 더 있지 않고는 어렵기도 하고.”  
닥터는 침울한 표정으로 접시 위의 생선살을 노려보았다. 잭의 표정이 험악해졌으나 입은 열지 않았다.  
“그거라면, 저희가 도와드릴 수 있겠는데요.”  
렐린이 일어나 말했다.  
“필요한 자질이 무엇이든, 우리 종족은 다른 종족의 장점을 받아들여 진화할 수 있는 능력을 갖추고 있답니다. 그러니.”  
“크릴리테인.”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“그렇군, 또다시 내 머리를 노리는 건가? 그래서 이런 사건을 낸 거야? 차라리 미행하다 골목길 같은 데서 습격하지 그랬어? 난 설득이 안 통하는 거 모르지 않을 텐데.”  
“무슨 말씀이신지.”  
렐린이 정말로 모르겠다는 듯 순진한 미소를 지었다.  
“우리는 지금 여기서 탈출하는 데 힘을 보태겠다고 제안하는 것 뿐인데요.”  
“날 잡아먹어서?”  
“동의 하에 복사를 할 수 있다면 당신에게 해가 가지 않게 할 수도 있어요.”  
“끝없이 다른 종족들을 잡아먹어가며 팽창하는 당신들이 타임로드의 능력을 갖게 되는 것 말고 말이지. 안 돼.”  
“여길 탈출하기 위해서에요.”  
“한 시간, 아니 이제 40분 정도만 지나면 구조선이 도착해. 가만히 앉아서 기다리기만 하면 되는 일이야. 뭘 더 할 필요가 없다고.”  
“이 사람들은 우리가 움직일 수 있기를 바랄 텐데요?”  
렐린이 나머지 세 일행을 둘러보았다.  
“맞아, 그렇다고! 댁이 그렇게 대단한 영웅이라면 우릴 여기서 구해줘!”  
변호사가 소리쳤다. 다른 사람들은 누구 편을 들어야 할지 몰라 서로 얼굴만 마주보았다.  
“빨리 나갈 수 있다면 좋지만..... 여기 이러고 있는 거 무섭고.....”  
가족 중 어머니가 작게 말했다.  
“난 사람들이 바라는 대로 들어주는 신이 아니야. 될 생각도 없고.”  
“그건 알고 있지요.”  
렐린의 표정이 바뀌었다.  
“사람들을 이용해 압박하면 움직일 수 있을 줄 알았는데.”  
“미안하게도, 당신들이 예상한 것 보다는 여기에 이런 저런 안전장치가 잘 되어있더라고. 구조선도 순식간에 오고 말이지.”  
“그건 확실히 우리가 계산 실수한 거지만.”  
렐린이 웃었다.  
“다른 방법도 있어, 닥터.”  
“움직이지 마!”  
스튜어디스가 소리쳤다. 닥터가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 총을 해리의 머리에 겨눈 채 스튜어디스가 잭을 보고 있었다. 잭은 덤빌 듯 탁자에 양 손을 짚고 반쯤 몸을 일으킨 상태로 굳어있었다.  
“죄송합니다, 닥터.”  
잭이 눈을 돌리지 않으며 말했다.  
“자, 닥터.”  
렐린이 웃었다.  
“나는 지금 당장이라도 저 방아쇠를 당기게 할 수 있는데, 그 전에 당신이나 저 당신 친구가 막을 방법이 있을까?”  
닥터는 아무 말 없이 렐린을 노려보았다.  
“이리와.”  
닥터는 움직이지 않았다.  
“어서. 소중한 친구의 머리에 구멍이 뚫려도 좋은 거냐?”  
닥터가 한 발짝 내딛었다.  
“닥터.”  
해리가 불렀다. 닥터는 돌아보지 않고 갔다.  
“옳지.”  
렐린이 웃으며 닥터를 잡아 가까이 끌어당겼다.  
“가지 마, 닥터. 괜찮아 못 할 거야.”  
해리가 말했다. 렐린이 그를 돌아보았다.  
“무슨 소리지?”  
“아까, 내게 최면을 걸려다 실패한 거지? 그 정도 능력으로 살인을 강요한다고? 그렇게는 안 될걸.”  
“무슨 소릴 하나 했더니.”  
렐린이 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“너한테 왜 최면이 안 들었는지는 모르겠지만 저 여자는 이미 내 명령에 따라 조종사를 죽였어. 널 못 죽일 이유 따위 조금도 없어.”  
“즉사는 아니었지.”  
해리가 응수했다.  
“조종사가 상황을 파악하고 비상사태에 대비할 기회를 줬어. 그래서 이렇게 된 거지. 이미 방심해서 계획을 망쳐놓고도 또 똑같이 하려는 건가? 공개된 장소 다른 사람들의 시선이 얼마만한 심리적 부담이 될지도 생각 못 하는 거야?”  
잭은 놀라서 해리를 바라보았다. 닥터의 여행 친구니까 범상한 사람이 아닌 건 분명하지만 머리에 총구가 닿아있는 상황에서 저만큼 침착할 수 있는 사람은 정말로 드물었다. 해리가 놀라고 겁먹었다고 알 수 있는 증거는 이마에 맺히고 있는 식은땀 정도 밖에 없었다.  
“그래서, 이 상황에서 네 목숨을 걸고 도박을 하겠다고?”  
“못할 건 뭔데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“난 잭이 덤벼서 총을 빼앗을 때 까지 이 사람이 방아쇠를 안 당긴다에 걸겠어.”  
“그래봤자 소용없어.”  
렐린이 웃었다.  
“닥터가 거기 걸지 않을 테니까.”  
그리고 닥터의 얼굴을 잡고 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 닥터는 저항하지 않았다.  
“안돼!”  
해리가 자리를 벗어났다. 총구가 그의 머리를 따라 움직였다. 잭이 탁자를 넘어 스튜어디스를 덮쳤다.  
길게 엎치락뒤치락 할 것도 없이 잭이 총을 쳐내는 데 성공했다. 굴러간 총은 아이가 집어들었다. 대경실색한 애 아빠가 총을 빼앗아 도로 던져버렸다. 몸싸움을 도우려던 렐린의 다른 일행들이 총을 잡으려 달렸다. 잭 역시 몸을 날렸다.  
“이미 늦었어!”  
렐린이 닥터의 머리를 움켜쥔 채 소리쳤다.  
“이게 타임 로드의 감각이로군. 굉장해, 시간이.... 이게 시간 그 자체인가? 미래가......”  
날아간 총을 다시 주워든 건 해리였다. 잭이 그에게 손을 뻗었다.  
“이리로!”  
탕!  
해리가 망설임 없이 렐린을 쏴버렸다.  
총소리가 연거푸 울렸다. 머리와 몸통에 몇 개나 되는 구멍이 뚫렸다. 다행히도 바로 옆의 닥터에게는 하나도 맞지 않았다.  
검색을 피해 드레스 속에 숨겨왔음직한 작은 권총의 탄창은 금방 비어버렸다. 사람들 모두가 멈춰섰다. 닥터가 쓰러진 크릴리테인을 내려다보았다.  
“재생성까지 베끼지는 못했군, 뭐 그럴 거라고 생각했지만.”  
잭은 다른 크릴리테인들을 곁눈질해가며 해리에게 다가갔다. 해리는 닥터만 쳐다보고 있었다.  
닥터가 빙글 돌아섰다.  
“자, 남은 크릴리테인 여러분, 이대로 얌전히 있다가 순순히 체포되어 범행을 시인하고 증언하면 종범 정도니까 그렇게 큰 처벌은 받지 않을 거에요. 아니면 여기서 저와 죽을 때 까지 싸울 건가요?”  
“....총알은 다 떨어졌어.”  
아까 나섰던 남자가 말했다.  
“뭘로 더 싸우겠다는 거지?”  
“물론 난 무기도 없고 어떻게 싸울지 계획도 없고 주먹질을 할 수 있는 것도 아니니 엄청 불리하고 이대로 져버릴 게 분명하지만.”  
닥터가 표정을 지웠다.  
“그래서, 지금까지 나한테 이겼던 사람이 하나라도 있던가?”  
그 크릴리테인이 양손을 들어올렸다. 다른 둘도 그를 따랐다.  
“잭, 묶을 거 있어?”  
“없지만, 별 필요 없을 것 같은데요. 곧 구조선 도착할 거에요.”  
“그러네. 벌써 시간이 이렇게 됐구나.”  
닥터가 망연자실한 표정으로 주저앉아있는 스튜어디스에게 다가갔다.  
“자, 걱정하지 말아요. 다 끝났어요. 이젠 정말 안전해요.”  
“정말로요?”  
“네. 구조선이 가까이 온 것 같은데, 뭐 신호 같은 걸 보내서 찾아오기 쉽게 한다거나 그래야 하지 않을까요?”  
“......네.”  
스튜어디스는 조종실 쪽으로 사라졌다.  
닥터는 렐린의 시체 위로 몸을 숙여 눈꺼풀을 덮어주었다. 그리고 원래 자리에 돌아와 구조선의 도킹을 기다렸다.


	10. Chapter 10

구조선으로 옮겨지고, 항구에 도착하고, 해양경찰들이 승객들에게 질문하고 사건 뒤처리를 하는 내내 닥터는 아무 말이 없었다. 사건 설명은 잭과 살아남은 크릴리테인들이 맡았고 승객들도 모두 각자 진술서를 썼다. 플래시드의 경찰들은 닥터로부터도 진술을 얻고 싶어했지만 잭이 막았다.  
해리 역시 아무 말이 없었다. 시키는 대로 움직이고 진술서도 썼지만 그 외에는 가끔 닥터를 쳐다보다 외면하는 것 말고 다른 행동은 하지 않았다. 마침내 경찰들에게서 풀려난 세 사람은 타디스로 돌아갔다.  
“차라리 화를 내요, 닥터.”  
들어오고 문을 닫자마자 잭이 말했다.  
“내가 잘못했어요. 스튜어디스에게서 눈을 떼지 말았어야 했는데. 조종당하고 있던 걸 알면서도 그만 진짜 범인이 등장했다고 한눈을 팔아서 모두를 위험에 빠뜨리고....”  
“응? 아냐, 잭. 너한테 화내고 있지 않아.”  
닥터가 놀랐다.  
“하지만 아까부터 한 마디도 않고 있잖아요? 제가 제때 스튜어디스를 붙잡아서 해리가 위험에 처하지 않게 했다면......”  
“그건 날 돌려서 비난하는 거야?”  
해리가 말했다.  
“나야말로 깨달았어야 했어, 네가 객실로 달려 들어왔을 때. 진짜 위험은 객실 안에 있다는 거고 그 중 조종사를 죽일 수 있는 건 스튜어디스뿐이었으니....”  
“그걸 어떻게?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마, 셜록 홈즈도 그 때 알 수는 없어. 넌 그 때 범행에 최면이 쓰였다는 것도 몰랐잖아.”  
“알 수도 있었어. 그 여자는 나에게도.”  
“아니야.”  
닥터가 잘랐다.  
“너희 둘 중 누구의 잘못도 아니야. 지금 다 끝나고 나서 돌이켜 생각하니 알 수 있는 거지 못 한 건 둘 다 그런 걸 알 수도 미리 행동할 수도 없었기 때문에 못 한 거야. 굳이 내가 화가 난 상대를 따지고 싶은 거라면 그건 나여야 맞아. 내가 너희를 위험에 처하게 했고 너희가 용감하고 단호하게 행동해 준 덕에 빠져나왔어. 두 번 다시 이런 짓 반복하지 않으려고 했는데.....”  
“닥터 잘못이 아니에요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그놈들이 닥터를 노린 게 닥터 잘못인가요? 그놈들이 닥터를 함정에 빠뜨리려고 사람들을 해친 게 닥터 잘못이에요? 닥터가 똑똑하고 능력이 많은 게 죄라고 주장할 게 아니라면 그건 전적으로 그런 짓을 저지른 크릴리테인들 잘못이라고요.”  
“해리 말대로 할 수도 있었어. 진상을 밝히는 게 안전해지는 길은 아니라고, 꼭 거기서 그렇게 잘난 듯이 쇼를 벌일 게 아니라....”  
“닥터, 나는 그런 뜻으로 한 말이 아니야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그리고 구조된 뒤에도 크릴리테인들이 과연 그렇게 자기들의 정체와 목적을 밝혔을까? 스튜어디스만 살인죄를 뒤집어썼을걸, 그건 네가 바라는 바가 아니잖아.”  
“.....그건 그렇지만....”  
“그보다, 그럼, 나 안 미워해?”  
“왜....”  
잭이 되물으려다 입을 다물었다. 살인은 닥터에게 있어 가장 큰 금기였다. 잭이 생각하기에 그 때의 렐린은 사람이라기보다 괴물에 가까워지고 있었지만 닥터는 미래종들에게 총 겨누는 것도 못마땅해 했다. 해리가 닥터가 화낼까봐 걱정하는 것도 당연했다.  
“안... 미워해.”  
닥터가 침울한 태도로 말했다.  
“내 판단 착오로 너희 손에 피를 묻히게 했는데 내게 어찌 화낼 자격이 있겠어.”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“방금 이전에 못 한 일은 할 수 없었기 때문이니 지금 돌이켜서 ‘이렇게 했어야 했는데' 라고 자책하는 건 의미 없다고 말한 게 누구죠?”  
“.....나지. 그래.”  
닥터가 억지로 웃었다.  
“좋아, 나 자책 안 할게. 한 사람이 죽긴 했지만 나머지 크릴리테인들은 무사...... 감옥엔 가겠지만 살아있고, 승객들도 모두 무사하고 누명 쓴 사람도 없고 조종사는 안되었지만......... 내가 낀 사건에 이 정도면 피해 적은 거니까, 그러니까 너희들도 자책할 필요는 없어. 알았지?”  
“네.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“자, 그럼 이제 해리를 집에 데려다......”  
“잠깐만요, 닥터.”  
잭이 제지했다.  
“오늘은 타디스에서 자고 내일 돌아가게 하는 게 어때요?”  
“왜?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“원래 오늘 저녁까지 예정이었잖아?”  
“그렇지만......”  
잭이 좀 난감한 표정을 했다.  
“사람을 쏴본 건, 처음이지?”  
해리가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“어..........”  
“잘못했다는 게 아니야, 필요한 행동이었고 정당방위였어. 다만 그렇다 해도 실제로 사람을 죽이는 건.”  
“그건 사람이라고 할 수 없었어.”  
해리가 내뱉듯이 말했다.  
“외계인이라서 그러는 게 아니야. 그건 닥터를 잡아먹으면서 뭔가 아주 다른 걸로 변화하고 있었다고. 약간의 감각을 맛본 것만으로 그렇게 도취해서 제정신이 아니던데.”  
“맞아. 감당할 수 없는 힘을 탐내는 자의 말로는 대개 비슷하지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그래도 방금까지 같이 말하던 생명체를 죽인 건 사실이니까, 잭 말이 맞아. 힘든 일을 겪었는데 혼자 있게 할 수는 없지.”  
해리는 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“......끌어안고 토닥토닥해서 재우기라도 할 거냐?”  
“오, 그것도 꽤.....”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 잭을 째려보았다. 잭은 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“그렇게까진 하지 않지만 가까운 곳에, 옆방이라든가, 있을 테니까 잠이 안 오거나 악몽을 꾸거나 하면 바로 와줘.”  
“가면 안고 토닥토닥?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“원한다면.”  
“재액.”  
“아니면 아예 셋이서 모여 있음 어때요, 우리 둘만 있는 게 그렇게 질투..... 한 방에 침대 세 개요, 쓰리섬 하자고 한 거 아니거든요 닥터? 그렇게 노려보지 말아요?”  
“아예 담요 아지트 같은 걸 짓자고 하지 그래?”  
해리가 어이없다는 듯 중얼거렸다.  
“그거 재밌겠다!”  
갑자기 닥터가 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“나 담요 요새 짓고 싶어, 전에 멋진 담요 요새 만드는 법 설명서도 봤는데 그 때부터 하고 싶었는데 혼자서는 재미가 없잖아 그런 건. 지금 하자!”  
“......예?”  
닥터가 신이 나서 계단을 뛰어 내려가 벽장에서 담요를 꾸역꾸역 꺼내기 시작했다.  
“잠깐만, 조종실에다 텐트 칠 건 아니지? 먼저 방에 들어가자고.”  
해리가 말렸다.  
“좋아. 잭, 과자랑 음료수 챙겨!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“설명서에서 필요하다고 했어. 그리고 보드게임도!”  
“....................갑자기 대상 연령대가 내려갔어.”  
분주한 닥터를 보며 해리가 중얼거렸다.  
“계속 자책하고 있는 것 보다는 훨씬 낫잖아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“자 그럼 우린 보드게임을 골라보자고. 넌 뭐 좋아해?”

 

닥터 어디까지가 진심이었던 걸까.  
누워서 담요 천장을 올려다보며 해리는 생각했다. 의자와 담요로 요새를 짓고 손전등 켜 놓고 들어앉아 게임을 하고 노는 걸 정말로 하고 싶었다는 데는 의심의 여지가 없었다. 아무리 일어난 사건에서 눈을 돌리기 위해서라고 해도 그런 태도를 연기로 할 수는 없을 테니까.  
하지만 그 나머지는? 닥터는 정말로 잭이 실수했다고 여기지 않는 걸까? 자책을 그만 둔 걸까? 이 사건을 털어버린 걸까? 해리를 싫어하게 되지 않은 걸까?  
해리는 돌아눕고 싶었다. 그러나 그의 양쪽에 잭과 닥터가 자고 있었으므로 깨울까봐 그럴 수 없었다.  
그가 눈을 감았다.  
잭이 걱정하는 것도 이해는 가지만 그는 정말로 아무렇지도 않았다. 그가 보기에 렐린이 그저 괴물이라서, 생명을 죽였다는 정도 느낌도 없어서 죄책감이 느껴지지 않기 때문일까. 아니면.  
해리는 조용히 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신을 속여 봐야 아무 의미도 없었다. 그는 이전부터 이랬다. 다른 사람들은 모두 끔찍하다며 공분하는 동물 학대 사건 같은 걸 들어도 별 감흥이 없었다. 아프리카 난민 어린이 사진을 보아도 정세가 개편되지 않으면 기금 모으기나 자원봉사 같은 걸 백날 해 봐야 저들이 당장 죽지 않는 것 이상 의미가 없을 거야 라는 생각밖에 들지 않았다. 복지 단체 후원이라면 하고 있고 덕분에 주위 사람들로부터 알고 보면 뜻밖에 괜찮은 놈 취급도 받고 있지만 사실 그건 받은 것을 돌려준다는 의미에 불과하고.  
‘닥터가 괜찮다고 했으니 괜찮은 거야.’  
그가 생각했다.  
‘어차피 내가 안 죽였어도 누군가는 죽일 수밖에 없었잖아, 그건. 어쩔 수 없는 거였는데 너무 신경 쓰지 말자.’  
해리가 슬며시 눈을 떠보았다. 잭은 그와 마주보도록 누워 자고 있었다. 조금 안심하며 해리는 다시 눈을 감았다.

 

해리가 잠들고 어느 정도 시간이 지나도 악몽을 꾸는 기색이 없자 잭은 내심 안도했다.  
그는 여러 시대와 장소 - ‘정말로’ 다양한 시대와 장소와 환경에서 군복무를 하거나 그에 준하는 기구에 속해있었고 주로 어느 정도 검증된 부대에서 일했지만 솜털 보송보송한 신병과 함께한 일도 많았다.  
특히 2차 세계 대전 때는.  
‘으, 빌어먹을 2차 세계 대전.’  
잭의 관점에서 2차 세계 대전으로 일어난 좋은 일은 런던 대공습 때 그와 닥터와 만난 것 딱 한 가지 밖에 없었다. 그나마도, 이후로 그가 겪었던 일들을 생각하면......  
잭은 마음속으로 세차게 고개를 흔들었다. 지나간 일을 후회해 봐야 아무런 소용이 없었다. 그는 언제나 당시에 할 수 있는 최선의 일을 했고 그건 지금 당시로 돌아간다 해도 바뀌지 않을 것이다.  
그가 당면 사건으로 주의를 돌렸다.  
역시 사람이라기보다 괴물이라고 생각한 탓인지 해리는 크게 동요하거나 죄책감에 사로잡히지 않은 것 같았다. 그야 눈앞에서 닥터를 잡아먹으려고 한 상대니 당연하다면 당연하지만, 그래도 인간 같은 모습을 하고 잠깐이지만 말도 했던 것 같은데 망설임 없이 쏴버리다니 진짜 냉정 침착 과감하다고 잭은 혀를 내둘렀다. 훈련받은 군인도 그거 쉽지 않은데.  
‘그래도 이번엔 그런 해리여서 다행이었지. 로즈였다면 잘해야 모두 꼼짝 마 정도였을 거고 크릴리테인은.... 닥터가 어떻게든 했으려나.’  
그랬다면 아마 사망자는 한 명 줄었겠지만 잭은 이 결과가 낫다고 생각했다. 닥터에게, 이 닥터에게 ‘어떻게든'을 시키고 싶지 않았다. 그의 손에 피를 묻히고 싶지 않았다. 사소한 거라도 자책할 거리를 늘리고 싶지 않았다.  
이전엔 닥터는 우러르고 따르고 뒤따라 위험에 뛰어들고픈 대상이었는데 이제는 자기가 감싸서 위험에서 피하게 하고픈 대상이 되고 말았다.  
외모가 어떻든 행동이 어떻든 닥터는 닥터인데.  
이래도 괜찮은 걸까.  
‘당연히 괜찮을 리가 없지!’  
닥터는 그의 것이 아니고 앞으로도 영원히 그리 될 가능성은 없었다. 도리어 그는......  
[나 같은 사람이 하나 더 있었다면]  
꼭 그 자를 지칭했다고 볼 수는 없었다. 타임로드는 그놈 말고도 많았다. 그리고 모두 죽었다. 그 새끼 역시 다른 타임로드들과 마찬가지로. 닥터가 그자가 살길 바랐다는 데는 의심의 여지가 없지만 아무튼 이미 죽은 거다. 닥터가 그리워해봤자 살아 돌아오지 못한다.  
‘젠장!’  
닥터가 그리워하는 게 마스터가 아니라 타임로드 전반이라고 자신을 속이려 노력해 봤건만 역시 잘 되지 않았다. 죽어버렸으니 안심이라고 생각해봐야 ‘죽은 사람은 이길 수 없다' 역시 괜히 생긴 말이 아니었다.  
죽었다 해서 미화할 여지 따위 조금도 없는 괴물이었건만.  
그 일로 닥터를 비난할 생각은 이제 없었다. 자신도 그레이를 죽이지 못한 건 마찬가지였다. 그래도 다행히 죽기까지 했는데 좀 잊기라도 하면 안 되는 걸까.  
‘아니야 이래선 못 잊고 있는 건 내 쪽이야.’  
잭이 눈을 떴다. 자고 있는 해리와 닥터가 보였다. 해리는 그런대로 반듯하게 누워 있었지만 닥터는 머리만 이쪽으로 해서 옆으로 돌아가 네 활개를 치고 자고 있었다.  
잭은 자문했다. 지금 행복하냐고.  
‘그래.’  
그가 누워 눈을 감았다.

 

닥터는 살그머니 일어나 앉아 잠든 두 사람을 내려다보았다.  
그가 살며시 손을 뻗어 잭과 해리의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 마음을 들여다 볼 정도로 깊이 들어가지는 않았지만 그들이 악몽 없이 편안한 잠에 빠져있다는 건 느낄 수 있었다.  
잭이 해리를 보호하려 애쓰는 게 고마웠다. 그리고 미안했다. 자기가 지금 그에게 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 생각하면 이건 고정점이 된 그를 버리고 떠나버린 아홉 번째나 고생이란 고생은 다 시키고 정작 힘들 땐 하나도 도와주지 않고 딴 남자 하나 달랑 던져주고 사라져버린 열 번째에 비할 바가 아니었다.  
‘당시에는 진짜 어쩔 수 없었지만......’  
지금도 나중에 당시에는 어쩔 수 없었다고 변명할 수 있을까. 이게 둘 다를 위해 최선이었다고 말할 수 있을까.  
‘둘 다를 위해서 최선' 인 시점에서 이미 잭에게는 최선이 아닌 셈이지만. 게다가.  
해리는 마스터가 아니었다. 이건 마스터를 위한 일도 아니었다. 그가 깨어나서 닥터가 그를 깨우는 대신 그의 그림자에 지나지 않는 인간을 존속시키려 했다는 걸 알면 닥터를 죽이려고 들 것이고 닥터는 그에게 변명할 말도 없었다. 잭을 위한 것도 마스터를 위한 것도 아니었다. 이건 오직 닥터 자신의 이기적인 욕망 때문이었다.  
비록 진짜 그가 아니라 인간에 지나지 않는다 해도 마스터와 함께 평화롭고 즐겁게 우주를 여행하고 싶다. 그가 자기 친구들하고도 사이좋게 지내며 정복욕에도 광기에도 시달리지 않고 행복한 모습을 보고 싶다.  
분에 넘치는 것을 탐한 대가로 후일 감당할 수 없을 만큼의 불행이 닥친다 해도 닥터는 그 결과를 감수할 각오가 있었다. 그저 잭과 해리가 그리고 마스터가 자기와 함께 그 결과에 고통 받지 않을 수 있기를, 그런 불가능한 소망을 빌 뿐이었다.  
‘미안해, 잭. 미안해. 내가 나약하고 이기적인 놈이라서 네게 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지. 제발 그 날이 오기 전에 네가 날 떠나길. 내게 차라리 다시 한 번 널 버리고 떠날 용기가 있기를. 그리고 마스터.....’  
닥터가 슬픈 눈으로 해리를 내려다보았다.  
‘네가 원하던 형태는 아니겠지만, 그래도 지금 해리는 평온하고 행복해. 그걸로 봐달라고는 못하겠지만 적어도 좋았던 기억으로 삼아주지 않겠어?’  
닥터는 존 스미스를 생각했다. 사랑에 빠지고 결혼을 하고 아이를 갖고 평온하고 평범한 행복을 누리며 살았을 수도 있었던.  
지금은 떠올리기도 고통스러운 기억이지만 그렇다고 그 기억이 소중하지 않은 것은 아니었다. 그러니.  
닥터는 고개를 저었다. 말도 안 되는 소리였다. 그런 걸 바랄 수는 없었다. 마스터가 해리의 기억에서 행복을 찾고 그 자신으로 돌아온 뒤에도 닥터와 함께 해 줄 가능성은 잭이 사실을 알고도 마스터와 함께 계속 같이 행복하게 살자고 하는 것 만큼이나 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 그런 걸 바란다면 벌을 받아 앞으로 영원히 혼자가 될 지도 모른다.  
‘그리고 난 차라리 사일런스들한테 죽을걸 그랬다고 후회하게 되겠지.’  
자신의 우울한 생각 때문에 잭과 해리마저 악몽을 꿀지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 텔레파시는 그의 강점은 아니지만 방구석에서 누가 꿍얼거리고 잇으면 다른 사람도 유쾌하기 힘든 건 당연했다.  
닥터는 조용히 일어나 담요 텐트를 나갔다. 잭이 뭐라고 하면 늙은이는 잠이 없어서 그런다고 핑계댈 수 밖에.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 잭이 툭만 하면 해리의 어깨를 끌어안는 건 제가 그걸 몹시 좋아하기 때문입니다, 당연하지만.

닥터의 고민과는 별개로 이 주말 여행 체제는 그럭저럭 괜찮게 돌아갔다.  
2주나 3주에 한 번 토요일에 해리를 태워다 같이 우주에 나가고 돌아와 그를 토요일 밤이나 일요일 아침에 내려주고 다음 약속 시간으로 바로 건너뛰거나 아니면 중간에 잠시 잭을 내려줬다 다시 합류한 뒤 다음 약속시간으로 건너뛰거나.  
닥터는 잭이 루스를 이제 그만 만났으면 하고 바랐지만 잭은 루스가 해리를 찰 때까지만 만나겠다고 주장했고, 실제로 해리가 차인 뒤 그 다음 주 주말에 이별을 통고하고 전화번호를 차단했다. 닥터는 이걸 해리의 사생활에 개입한 거라고 여겨야 할지 잭 아니었어도 어차피 금방 깨질 관계였다고 생각해야 할지 알 수가 없었다.  
그 다음에 해리를 만나러 갔을 때 그는 겉으로는 멀쩡해보였다. 그러나 닥터가 라포셀의 빛나는 구름들을 만나러 가자고 손짓하자 그가 반대로 닥터를 잡고 타디스에서 끌어내었다.  
“닥터, 너 나 없을 때는 어디 안 가고 빈 시간을 그냥 건너뛰지?”  
“응. 그야 기다리는 동안 뭐 할 게 없는 걸.”  
“잭하고 둘이서는 어디 안 가?”  
“뭐 하러 그러는데, 셋이서 몰려다니는 게 훨씬 재미있는데.”  
해리가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 그도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“하지만.... 이대로는 너희는 한 달에 사흘 정도만 사는 셈이잖아?”  
“.......응?”  
“나만 늙고 있다고.”  
닥터와 잭은 그만 당황해버렸다.  
“......그게, 어, 하지만 그렇다고........”  
닥터가 해리나 비슷하게 늙고 싶다면 어디서 몇 십 년 씩 다니다 와야 할 것이다. 잭으로 말하면, 몇 백 년이나 천 년으로도 될지 어떨지조차 알 수 없었다.  
“걱정할 필요 없어, 너 충분히 젊어 보이는 걸.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“누가 뭔 소릴 했는지 몰라도 한 달에 사흘 쯤 더 산다고 해서 네가 또래보다 늙어 보일 일은 없을걸.”  
“내가 한 말은 그게 아니라....... 정말 그렇게 생각해?”  
“그래. 그리고 어차피 타임로드는 인간보다 노화가 훨씬 더뎌서, 닥터가 같은 수준으로 늙으려면 어디 몇 십 년 이상은 뭉개다 와야 할 걸.”  
“...그건 싫다. 가만.”  
해리가 생각했다.  
“그럼 옛날 사진에 닥터가 찍혀있는 건 시간 여행으로 그 때로 가서가 아니라 그 때도 지금도 똑같은 얼굴이기 때문이었어?”  
“어, 양쪽 경우 다 있을 거야. 어차피 난 남들하고 똑같은 순서대로 시간을 모두 살지 않으니까.”  
“괴담의 재료가 되기 딱 좋겠군.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“넌 하는 일도 그러니까, 나중에 괴담 같은 걸로 남는 거 아냐? 아니 멀리 갈 필요도 없이 학교가 무너지기 전에 파란 족제비 유령 같은 것과 자기가 외계인이라고 주장하는 애 같은 남자를 봤다고 하면 그걸로 이미 훌륭한 괴담이잖아.”  
“애 아냐.....”  
닥터가 비참한 표정으로 말했다.  
“괴담이나 유령 이야기 중 많은 수가 사실은 외계인 사건이긴 해.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“늑대인간이나 마녀도 실은 원형이 되는 외계인이 있는 거 알아?”  
“마녀도? 아니, 늑대인간이야 늑대처럼 생긴 종족 쯤 있을 수 있다지만 마녀라면 그, 마술이라든가....”  
“닥터의 소닉도 하는 짓만 보면 영락없이 요술봉이잖아.”  
“하긴.”  
해리가 납득했다.  
“닥터가 중세시대에 간다면 마법사로 몰려서 화형당하거나 하는 거 아니야?”  
“실제로 그럴 뻔한 적 있어.”  
닥터가 툴툴거렸다.  
“간신히 탈출했어. 기도 우회 호흡으로 물속에서 오래 버틸 수 있었던 덕분이지. 손발을 묶어 물에 던져서는 가라앉으면 무죄고 떠오르면 유죄라니 어느 쪽이든 죽는 거잖아. 억울한 누명이라는 쪽은 생각도 안 하는 거야?”  
“야만적인 시대였죠.”  
잭도 고개를 설래설래 저었다.  
“난 그래서 조앤 롤링이 싫어.”  
“응?”  
해리의 말에 닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“.....해리 포터쯤은 너도 읽었을 거라고 생각했는데. 그, 거기선 중세 시대 마녀 사냥을 마법사들이 ‘즐겼다'라고 나오잖아, 불 안 뜨겁게 마법을 걸고 소리 지르고 사람들 속이며 놀았다고. 말이 되냐, 그 전에 뼈가 으스러지도록 고문당했을 텐데. 아니 백 번 양보해 진짜 마법사 마녀들이야 화형을 즐겼다 쳐도, 다른 수많은 보통 사람들은 산 채로 타죽었을 것 아냐? 죄 없는, 아니면 죄가 있어도 그 정도로 있지는 않은 사람들이.”  
“확실히 그건 너무 경솔했네, 아무리 픽션이고 애들 책이라지만.”  
격분하는 해리의 어깨를 잭이 토닥였다.  
“그래도 이제는 인간들이 그런 야만에서는 한 걸음 멀어졌잖아. 그리고 우리가 이러고 살고 있는 순간 순간 그 시기에서 더 멀어지고 있고.”  
“넌 문명의 진보를 믿는 거냐.”  
“가끔 퇴보한다는 걸 부정할 수는 없지만, 전체적으로 보면 일보 후퇴 이보 전진 정도는 하고 있다고 생각해. 믿으라고, 51세기 사람이 하는 말이니까.”  
잭이 웃었다. 마녀 사냥에 대해서는 그도 몸서리쳐지는 기억이 많이 있지만 해리에게 말한 대로 인간들이 그 야만을 벗어났다는 데에 의의를 둘 수 있을 만큼은 극복했다. 게다가 저 걱정꾸러기 닥터가 뭐라 말하든 해리의 인권 감성은 이만하면 준수하지 않은가.  
해리의 어깨를 안은 채 잭은 흐뭇한 표정으로 닥터에게 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“닥터? 왜 그렇게 험악한 표정을 하고 있어요?”  
잭이 부르자 닥터가 놀라 표정을 정돈했다.  
“어, 그랬어? 그........ 그게 그냥, 어, 예전 안 좋은 기억이 좀...”  
잭이 이해한다는 표정을 했다.  
“도망치는 데 성공했다 해도 그런 끔찍한 기억 떠올리기 좋을 리 없죠. 닥터니까 분명히 사람들을 위해서 좋은 일을 했을 텐데, 적반하장도 유분수지 그런 식으로.....”  
“아니, 그 때만해도 나도 어렸고 역사를 건드리긴 조심스러워서 별로 나서서 뭘 하지는 않았어. 그렇지만..... 그래. 끔찍한 기억이야.”  
닥터가 억지로 웃었다. 실제로 무슨 기억을 떠올렸는지 잭에게 말할 수는 없었다. 마녀재판에 넘겨졌던 때로 오해한다면 그러게 놔두는 편이 좋았다.  
그는 다섯 번째 때, 마스터가 불길에 휩싸이는 걸 그냥 지켜보며 서 있던 기억을 떠올리고 있었다.  
변명할 말이라면 있었다. 그 때의 마스터는 손쓸 수 없을 만큼 타락했었다고, 또는 역시 트레마스를 죽이고 그 몸을 빼앗은 걸 용서할 수 없었다고 주장할 수도 있었다. 마스터가 죽이고 파괴한 사람과 문명은 수도 없었고 마스터에게 반성의 기색도 전혀 없어 죽음이 그에겐 차라리 자비로운 형벌이라고 말하지 못할 것도 없었다.  
하지만 그가, 닥터가, 자신이 거기서 그렇게 마스터가 타 죽어가며 비명 지르는 걸 보고만 있었어야 했을까. 살려 달라고 애원하는 그에게 침묵했어야 했을까. 마스터를 용서할 수는 없었더라도, 적어도 다른 방식으로 처벌할 수는 없었던 걸까.  
“어, 우리 다른 뭐 재미있는 이야기 할 거 없을까, 우울한 기억 말고?”  
닥터가 억지로 웃으며 화제를 돌리려 노력했다.  
“시간 여행에는 좋은 점도 많이 있다고, 늘 마녀로 몰리기만 하는 건 아니란 말이야.”  
“그럼 그런 얘길 해줘.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“즐거운 모험 이야기 같은 것도 많을 것 아냐? 예를 들어.......”  
그가 한참 고민했다.  
“그래, 잭하고 처음 만났을 때 이야기 같은 건 어때?”  
“아, 그 때.”  
잭이 마른 웃음을 흘리며 먼 산을 쳐다보았다.  
“왜 그래 잭, …..... 혹시 너한텐 굉장히 안 좋은 기억이기라도 해?”  
닥터가 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“그럴 리가요. 그저..... 전 그 때 겉만 번지르르한 사기꾼에 불과했잖아요, 그런 부끄러운 모습 말하고 다니기가 좀.”  
“사기꾼이었어? 무슨 사기를 쳤는데?”  
해리가 물었다. 잭은 포기했는지 자기가 나서서 말하기 시작했다.  
“시간여행자들을 상대로, 별 것 아닌 잡동사니를 그럴듯한 물건으로 포장해서 팔아넘길 것처럼 속여서는 계약금만 챙기고 막상 그 물건은 폭격이나 화산폭발 같은 걸로 소실되게 하는 수법을 주로 썼지.”  
“그러다가 닥터에게 걸렸다고.”  
“잭이 폐품이라 생각해서 별 생각 없이 열어버린 의료선에 들어있던 치료용 나노봇이 인간을 괴물로 바꿔버렸거든.”  
닥터가 설명했다.  
“참조한 원본이 안 좋았나 보지?”  
잭은 빠른 이해에 감탄했고 닥터는 마스터 종족을 기억하고 속으로 떨었다. 그러나 겉으로는 태연한 척 이야기를 계속했다.  
“하마터면 온 지구인이 엄마를 찾아 헤매는 아이 좀비 같은 게 될 뻔 했는데, 다행히도 아이 엄마를 찾았고 나노봇들이 건강한 상태의 엄마를 새로 참조해서 오류를 수정했기 때문에 모두들.”  
닥터가 꿈꾸듯 웃었다.  
“모두들, 그 전에 다치거나 아팠던 환자들도 모두 멀쩡하게 치료되고 아무도 안 죽고 떨어질 예정이던 폭탄도 잭이 막아서 아무도 다치지도 않고 모두 구하고 그 날은 정말 행복하게 끝났어.”  
“전 폭사할 뻔 했지만요.”  
“구해줬잖아.”  
“그랬죠, 생애 마지막 마티니를 음미하고 있는데 어디선가 홀연히 음악소리가 들려오고 갑자기 우주선엔 다른 곳으로 통하는 문이 나 있고 들여다보니 둘은 춤추고 있고.... 전 제가 그 새 소리 소문 없이 죽어서 천국에 왔나 했거든요. 근데 당신이 그 때 뭐라고 했는지 기억해요?’  
“바람 들어오니까 문 닫으라고 했지, 아마.”  
닥터도 킥킥 웃었다.  
“그 외에도 당신은 계속 틱틱댔고, 결국 로즈가 통역해줬죠. 승선을 환영한다고.”  
“아, 그 때 바보였던 걸 지금 탓하지 마.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 닥터와 잭은 즐겁게 옛 추억에 잠겼다. 해리가 헛기침했다.  
“그런데, 그 로즈는 누구야?’  
“아, 당시 닥터랑 같이 다니던 여행 친구야.”  
잭이 설명했다.  
“로즈 타일러. 예쁘지, 용감하지, 지혜롭지, 마음씨 착하지..... 아주 멋진 아가씨였어.”  
“그런데 왜 지금은 같이 안 다녀?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“너무 나이가 많아져서 여행하기 힘들어서? 아니면 결혼해서 떠난 거야?”  
잭이 말하려 했다. 닥터가 막았다.  
“결혼해서 떠났어. 아니, 떠나서 결혼했다고 해야 순서가 맞지. 아무튼 지금은 가족들하고 행복하게 잘 살고 있어. 다행한 일이지.”  
“그랬구나... 잭? 더 할 말 있어?”  
“응? 아니, 저 그게......”  
잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터가 한숨을 쉬고 말을 계속했다.  
“어, 그게 좀 우여곡절이 많았거든. 결과적으로 잘 끝나긴 했지만 어쨌든 로즈와 그 가족들은 평행우주에 있어. 난 만나러 갈 수도 없는 곳에. 그게..... 슬픈 점이지. 로즈가 잘 지내는지 소식조차 들을 수 없어.”  
닥터가 으쓱했다.  
“사라 제인이나 조처럼 어쩌다 소식 듣고 그 집 애들하고도 놀 수 있으면 좋은데.”  
“.....그렇게 네 정신 연령을 반복학습 시키지 않아도 되거든.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“왜, 난 애들을 좋아할 뿐이야, 내가 애인 게 아니라고.”  
항변하는 닥터를 보며 잭은 불길한 기분이 들었다. 닥터의 말에 거짓은 없지만 그는 명백히 그와 로즈가 사랑하는 사이였고 로즈가 ‘결혼' 한 상대는 닥터의 분신이란 사실을 애써 감추고 있었다. 마치 사라 제인 스미스나 조 그랜트처럼 - 그들이 특별하지 않다는 건 아니지만, 닥터와 로맨틱한 관계는 전혀 아니었던 사람들처럼 로즈도 그런 정도라는 인상을 주려고 노력하는 것 같았다.  
닥터가 로즈 일편단심이어야 한다고 주장하는 건 아니었다. 로즈가 훌륭한 사람이긴 해도 닥터 앞에는 적어도 몇 백 년의 시간이 남아있고 잭은 닥터가 이미 길이 갈려버린 사람을 언제까지고 그리워하기 보다는 새로운 사람을 찾아 행복하기를 바랐다.  
그게 자기는 아니라고 해도 말이다.  
하지만 해리 틸롯 교수라?  
“로즈와는 어떻게 만났어?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“네스틴의 의식이라고, 플라스틱을 조종하는 거대 플라스틱 의식체가 있거든. 그게 마네킹을 조종하기 시작해서, 어, 그 때 로즈가 옷가게에서 일하고 있었어. 그러다 보니 공격에 첫 번째로 노출되었고................”  
닥터가 갑자기 입을 다물었다.  
“왜 그래요, 갑자기?”  
잭은 어리둥절했다. 그 이야기라면 로즈한테도 들었지만 닥터가 말 못할 무시무시한 일 같은 건 벌어지지 않았었는데. 로즈한테 구해진 걸 부끄러워 할 닥터도 아니고.  
“그게....... 일부러는 아닌.... 게 아니고 그게 사정이 있어서 로즈의 직장을 폭파시켜버렸거든.”  
해리는 팔짱을 끼고 닥터를 째려보았다. 닥터는 혼나는 어린애 같은 표정을 했다.  
“너 그거 상습범이냐? 외계인을 무찌르기 위해 남의 직장을 폭파시키고 목격자는 끌어다가 여행 동료로 삼는 거?”  
“그 때만 해도 로즈는 그냥 집에 가라고 했어!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“네스틴이 날 찾으려고 로즈를 추적했다가 로즈의 남자친구가 플라스틱 쓰레기통에 먹혔다거나 내가 마네킹에게 붙잡혔는데 로즈가 구해줬다거나 하는 일이 없었더라면 그냥 그러고 헤어졌을 거라고.”  
“로즈의 남자친구가 먹혔어?”  
“나중에 구해냈어. 복제하려고 원본은 가둬두고 있었거든.”  
“다행이네.”  
“그렇지.”  
“흠.”  
해리가 잠시 생각했다.  
“혹시 그 사건 밤에 일어났어?”  
“음.. 항상은 아니지만 주로 그랬지. 왜?”  
“밤에 백화점 마네킹이 움직인다는 건 메이저 괴담이잖아. 직접 봤으면.... 무서웠으려나?”  
“해리 넌 그런 괴담 같은 거 직접 겪은 거 있어?”  
이대로 로즈 이야기가 계속되는 건 좀 꺼려졌기 때문에 잭이 화제를 조금 바꿨다.  
“아니, 겪은 건 없어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“들은 건 좀 있지만..... 그러고 보니 우리 학교는 좀 독특한 괴담이 많았어. 대학 와서 알게 된 거지만.”  
“독특해? 어떤 식으로?”  
닥터도 흥미를 보였다.  
“보통, 학교 거울에 이상한 게 비친다고 하면 학생 귀신이거나 선생 귀신이거나 설립자거나 뭐 그런 학교 관계자잖아? 우리 학교는 여자애였어.”  
잭이 피식 웃었다.  
“사춘기 남학생들의 어디서든 여자를 보는 능력을 과소평가하는 거냐.”  
“아니 아니, 그야 또래 여자애거나 연상이나 뭐 그런 쪽이면 나도 이해하지. 아주 아이였다고,  
빨간 풍선을 손에 든.”  
“.....오케이, 그건 좀 괴담 같아졌다.”  
“밤중에 혼자서 스치듯이 흘끔 보면 거울 속에, 그것도 문 뒤나 그런데 숨어있는 모습이 살짝 보이고 눈 깜짝 하면 없어진다는 데 실제로 봤다는 사람들이 항상 있었어. 다가오거나 하는 것도 아니고 그냥 멀리 구석에 숨어있을 뿐이라니 위험한 건 아닐지도 모르지만 섬뜩하지.”  
“그러네.”  
잭이 맞장구쳤다.  
“여러 번 보면 죽는다던가 돌아봐서 풍선이 있으면 죽는다거나 하는 이야기도 있었지만 실제로 봤다는 하는 사람들은 그런 건 아니라고 부정해서.”  
“너 어디 고등학교 나왔어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“파링엄이라는 곳이야. 옛날엔 퍼블릭 스쿨이었다지만 지금은 공립으로 바뀌었고, 그래도 아주 그냥 전통이 담쟁이덩굴처럼 들러 붙어있지. 위생 문제로 메워버려서 그렇지 옛날엔 교문에 해자도 있었대.”  
“응, 그것 참.............. 고풍스럽네.”  
“시골구석이니까. 아, 이건 학교 괴담은 아닌데, 들판의 허수아비 중 하나엔 사람이 들어있다는 이야기도 있어.”  
“그런 이야긴 알 것 같다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그러니 해 떨어지고 돌아다니면 그 허수아비에게 잡혀서 허수아비가 된다 이런 거겠지? 새 희생자를 잡을 때까지 잡혀있어야 한다 그런 식으로.”  
“맞아.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 괴담에도 외계 원형이 있을까? 허수아비 외계인?”  
“그러게, 내가 들어본 중에는 없는데..... 닥터?”  
“허수아비가 외계인일 가능성 보다는 일종의... 데이터 수집 장치나 뭐 그런 거고 밤중에 불이 깜빡인다거나 소리가 난다거나 그런 현상 때문에 사람들이 무섭게 생각해서 그런 식으로 와전된 게 아닐까.”  
“그럴 지도요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“괴담을 가지고 외계 지성체 활동 양상을 분석해 봐도 재미있을 것 같네요.”  
잭이 냉장고에 가 맥주병을 꺼내왔다.  
“.....오늘은 아예 이러고 여기 죽치게?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“어때요, 이미 이러고 여기 죽치고 있는데.”  
“괴담의 외계식 진상에는 나도 흥미 있어.”  
해리가 견과류며 과자 같은 것도 가져다 늘어놓았다.  
“괴담만이 아니라 가끔은 직접 돌아다니기보다 돌아다닌 이야기를 듣는 것도 좋잖아.”  
“그런 거라면 내가 또 할 이야기가 많지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“성희롱이 안 될 정도로만 부탁해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“에이, 그런 재미없는.”  
“뭐까지 말할 생각이었어?!”


	12. Chapter 12

닥터도 잭도 이야깃거리가 떨어질 사람들은 아니다 보니 이것도 무척 재미있었다. 게다가 맥주 정도라고 해도 술이 들어가니 곧 이야기 수위는 걷잡을 수 없이 올라갔다.  
“...........그랬더니 알레샤가 말하는 거야. ‘오, 그런 문제라면 제게 해결책이 있어요.’ 그러더니 앞가리개를 벗어 던지는데.....”  
“그만!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“알고 싶지 않아, 노덴치카들이 거기에 뭘 갖고 다니는지 같은 거 알고 싶지 않아아~”  
“그 반응을 보니 이미 아는 것 같은데요, 닥터?”  
잭이 씩 웃었다.  
“그~래~서, 닥터는 그 때 어떻게 했나요?”  
“그게 물어볼 만한 일이라고 생각하는 거야? 너 취했어!”  
“자, 자, 잭, 어린애를 성희롱 하면 안 되지.”  
해리가 잭의 어깨를 잡고 그를 말리려는 건지 그냥 매달려 웃는 건지 알 수 없는 상태로 말했다.  
“술도 못 마시는 아이인걸.”  
“아니야, 손녀도 있고 결혼도 했고........”  
“보통은 결혼을 하고 손녀가 있을 텐데.”  
해리가 키득거렸다.  
“그러게, 대체 속도위반을 얼마나 하면 저렇게 된담.”  
그리고 둘은 또 배를 잡고 웃었다.  
“이렇게 될 줄 알았어야 했어.”  
닥터가 한탄했다.  
“또 나 놀리며 웃고 있어. 역사는 반복된다는 말을 좀 더 진지하게 들었어야 했어.”  
“그리고 넌 반복해서 사람들 직장을 날려버리고.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“먼저 가스를 튼 건 너였어.”  
닥터는 만사 포기한 태도로 중얼거렸다.  
“너라면 분명히 다른 학교도 폭파시켰을 거야.”  
해리가 계속했다.  
“응, 응, 분명히 그런 얘기도 들은 적 있는데............”  
“파링엄 고등학교는 안 폭파시켰어, 멀쩡히 잘 다녀봤으니 알 거 아냐.”  
“그런가? 응, 그래, 아마...... 아 어딘진 모르겠는데 예전에 폭파된 학교가 있었어.”  
“그야 있었겠지. 런던 대공습 때라든가. 나 아니어도 학교는 폭파될 수 있다고.”  
“괴물이 있었댔어.”  
해리가 닥터를 척 가리켰다.  
“직접 봤다던 사람한테 들었어. 응, 학교 선생님이 사람을 잡아먹는 괴물이었댔어. 그래서 어디선가 영웅이 나타나 학교를 폭파시키고 구해줬다고.”  
해리가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“음, 좀 이상하네. 애들이 갇혀있는 걸 차로 문을 부숴서 꺼내줬댔는데, 닥터가 차 몰던가?”  
“......................미키네.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“오, 맙소사. 더프리 베일 이야기였네. 그래, 그 때도 폭발이 있었지....”  
“역시 너였어!”  
“아니, 사람들을 구한 건 미키였어. 그, 로즈 남자친구.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“난 그 때 크릴리테인에게 쫓기.... 아, 그래 그 때도 크릴리테인이었구나.”  
닥터가 우울한 표정으로 오렌지 주스 잔을 들어 벌컥 벌컥 마셨다.  
“그거 좀 억울하겠다.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“응? 뭐가?”  
“즉 사건을 해결한 건 너인 거 아냐? 그런데 영웅으로 기억되는 건 로즈 남자친구라니.”  
“아니 왜, 아이들을 구한 게 영웅 맞지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“난 그 때 내가 살아서 도망치느라 정신이 없었다고. K-9하고 미키 덕이지 내가 한 건.....”  
닥터의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“아무튼 미키가 영웅으로 추앙받고 있었다니, 들으면 놀라겠네. 말해주고 놀려야지.”  
닥터를 우울에서 건질 겸 잭이 좋은 쪽을 말했다.  
“왜 그 녀석은 잘 하는 거 많은데 비해 빛이 안 나는 편이잖아요, 그러니 이런 거라도......”  
“로즈 남자친구는 평행세계에 있는 거 아니었어? 어떻게 알려주는데?”  
해리가 말했다. 잭도 닥터도, 술(과 주스)가 확 깨는 걸 느꼈다.  
“음, 그게, 미키는 닥터의 다른 동료인 마사 존스와 결혼했어.”  
잭이 닥터의 눈치를 보며 말했다.  
“미키도 그 쪽으로 넘어가긴 했는데, 돌아왔거든. 로즈는 거기서 딴 남자와 살아.”  
“.............그래?”  
해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
‘이래서 진실이 최선의 방책이라고 하는 거라고요, 닥터.’  
잭이 속으로 중얼거렸다.  
“마사는 그럼 왜 떠났는데?”  
잭도 닥터도 동시에 입을 다물었다.  
“....잭? 닥터?”  
“어떤...... 악당 때문에 마사의 가족들이 고통을 겪었거든.”  
한참 만에 잭이 말했다.  
“그래서 가족들의 반대로?”  
“.........술 더 사올게.”  
잭은 굳은 표정으로 나가버렸다. 해리는 당황해서 닥터를 바라보았다.  
“내가 물으면 안 되는 거 물은 거야?”  
“네 잘못이 아니야.”  
닥터가 해리를 덥석 끌어안았다.  
“...............닥터?”  
“네 잘못이 아니야. 이건 그저, 그저...........”  
닥터가 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 해리는 몸을 돌려 좀 더 제대로 마주보게 자세를 바꾼 뒤 닥터를 마주 안았다.  
“떠나지 마.”  
한참 있다 닥터가 말했다.  
“날 버리고 떠나지 말아줘, 제발......”  
“..닥터, 나는 마사가 아니야.”  
“해리 너한테 하는 말이야.”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
“제발 날 버리지 마. 마음에 안 드는 점이 있으면 말 해. 내가 고칠게. 응?”  
해리는 무서울 정도로 절박한 닥터의 눈빛을 마주보며 마른침을 삼켰다. 그 때 닥터와 잭과 마사와 마사의 가족들에게 일어났던 일이 무엇이든 닥터에게 큰 상처를 남긴 것만은 분명해보였다.  
지금 닥터에게 사랑을 요구한다면 들어줄지도 모른다. 명백히 약점을 이용하는 짓이지만 자기 쪽도 절박하긴 마찬가지였다. 같이 있어달라 하는 사람에게 그럼 사랑해달라고 하는 게 그렇게 무리한 요구일까?  
현관문이 벌컥 열렸다.  
“생각해보니까, 타디스로 들어왔으니 정문으로 나가면 정체불명의 침입자로 찍히기 딱 좋겠더라고................... 제가 뭔가 방해했나요?”  
“응, 아니, 그런 건 아니야.”  
닥터가 발딱 일어났다.  
“내가 해리한테 응석을 좀 부렸어. 나잇값도 못하고, 술도 안 마셨는데 취해서는.......”  
잭은 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리는 그를 외면했다.  
“우리.... 뭐 다른 거 하고 놀까? 저번에 [옛날 머나먼 은하계에서]했을 때 재미있었지? 아니면 [탐험가라면 빨간 옷은 입지 마]도 좋았고. 그거 또 하자. 가져올게.”  
닥터가 타디스로 달려 들어갔다. 잠시 있다 해리는 술병을 치우기 시작했다.  
“음.....”  
“떠나지 말라고 했어.”  
해리가 먼저 말했다.  
“자길 버리지 말라고. 사정이 있었다고 해도 마사가 그를 떠난 게 무척 충격이었나 봐.”  
잭은 대답이 없었다.  
“잭?”  
“아, 응. 그랬나보네.”  
“....너는 괜찮아?”  
“괜찮아, 바람 좀 쐬니까 진정 됐어.”  
잭이 억지로 표정을 폈다.  
“그냥, 닥터가 그 때는 그런 티 거의 안 냈거든. 마사가 가족들에게 자기가 필요하다고 하자 순순히 보내줬고.”  
“.........하여간 말을 안 하는 녀석이라니까.”  
“그래.”  
그러나 잭은 다른 생각을 하고 있었다.  
그 때 닥터가 자길 버리고 떠나지 말라고 애원했던 대상은 마사가 아니라 마스터였다. 닥터는 해리에게서 이전 친구가 아니라 그 자를 겹쳐보고 있는 걸까?  
말도 안 되는 소리라고 치부할 수만은 없었다. 해리가 자주 입는 검은색 양복은 교수의 복장으로 자연스럽지만 마스터가 선호하던 차림이기도 했다. 똑똑하고 판단력이 뛰어나지만 인명 존중이 부족하다던 닥터의 해리에 대한 평가는 마스터에게도 해당되는 말이라 못할 것도 없었다.  
잭은 해리를 새삼 쳐다보았다.  
어두운 갈색머리. 갈색 눈. 작은 체구. 동그스름한 얼굴. 타임로드에게 외모는 의미 없음을 알지만 비슷한 점이 눈에 띄지 않을 수 없었다.  
“잭...... 잭? 놔줘!”  
반사적으로 손을 놓고 나서야 잭은 자기가 해리의 양 팔을 손자국이 남을 만큼 힘껏 움켜쥐고 있었던 걸 깨달았다. 해리가 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 그의 눈에 두려움이 서려있었다.  
“대체...... 얼마나 큰 일이었던 거야?”  
“미안해.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“너무....... 끔찍한 기억이었어. 그...... 나도, 닥터도, 악마나 다름없는 놈 손에서 일 년간이나......”  
잭은 고개를 흔들고 타디스를 바라보았다.  
“닥터에겐 말하지 마. 그에겐 나보다 더 끔찍한 일이었을 테니까. 그자가, 어릴 적 친구였다 그랬거든.”  
“배신?”  
“나 봤을 땐 이미 적 이외 아무것도 아니었다만... 그래도 닥터는 구하고 싶어 했어. 마지막 남은 동족이니까.”  
그 자가 너와 비슷한 점이 있다고는 죽어도 말할 수 없지만 이 정도는 해리에게도 말해줘야 한다고 생각했다. 아니면 지금 잭이나 닥터의 태도를 이해할 수 없을 것이고 나중에 혹 마스터에 대한 말이나 사건이 튀어나온다 해도 이래두면 그를 속인 것이 되지 않을 테니까.  
정직이 최선의 방책. 하지만 다 말할 필요는 없다. 잭부터가 방금 일에 대해선 모조리 잊고 싶었다.  
“닥터 늦네. 설마 또 담요며 간식거리까지 주렁주렁 들고 나오려고 낑낑대다 넘어지기라도 한 건 아니겠지.”  
“들어가서 찾아볼까?”  
해리가 제안했다.  
“그러자.”

 

또다시 밤새 보드게임을 하면서 놀고, 새벽녘에 잠들어서 점심 때 일어난 뒤 ‘난 삼십대라고, 이런 식으로 살면 배 나올 거야' 라고 우는 소리를 하는 해리를 달래고 나서 잭은 닥터와 함께 타디스를 타고 떠났다.  
닥터는 닥터라서 떠올린 옛날 기억에 대해선 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 말하지 않는 건 잭도 찬성이지만 그래도 다시 해리를 보기 전에 감정을 추스를 시간 정도는 줬으면 했는데 닥터는 곧장 또 지구에 착륙해버렸다.  
기왕 맞을 매라면 먼저 맞자는 심정으로 잭은 뛰어가 문을 활짝 열었다.  
“안녕 해........”  
우리 또 왔어, 란 인사는 쏙 들어가 버렸다. 잭의 눈앞에 펼쳐진 곳은 해리의 방이 아니었다. 추수가 끝난 황량한 벌판이었다.  
“...............아, 시간 코일이 좀 돌아갔나.”  
닥터가 어슬렁 어슬렁 걸어 나왔다.  
“잡고 있으라고 할 걸. 뭐 큰 상관은 없으니까.”  
닥터가 잭의 옆에 가 섰다.  
“닥터.”  
“여기가, 사람이 들어있는 허수아비가 있는 들판이야.”  
잭은 기억을 되짚었고, 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“역시 외계 지성체 활동이었던 거예요?”  
“응. 그리고 저.......”  
닥터가 주위를 휘휘 둘러보았다.  
“아, 방향이 틀렸구나. 이리로.”  
닥터가 잭을 잡고 타디스 반대쪽으로 빙 돌았다.  
“저기가, 빨간 풍선을 든 여자아이가 거울에 비치는 학교지.”  
“.........정말 해자가 있네요.”  
“그래 코일이 좀이 아니라 많이 돌아갔다.”  
닥터가 조금 삐졌다.  
“마사랑 다닐 땐 유난히 자주 그랬던 것 같지만, 여기서도 실제로 일 다 한 건 마사고 나는 문제덩어리였지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“당시에 난 불사를 쫓는 자들을 피해서 이리로 도망쳐왔어. 그런데 그들이 여기까지 쫓아왔고..... 짧게 줄이자면 그들에게 공격당해 죄 없는 사람들이 죽거나 다쳤고, 나는 화가 나서 그들을 벌했어.”  
“.........벌했다고요?”  
“그래. 나답지 않은 일이지. 나도 알아. 당시에 잠시 인간으로 변해있었던 영향이라고 생각해. 평소와는 달리 감정이란 데 휩쓸려버렸거든. 아무튼 그래서.”  
닥터가 들판을 바라보았다.  
“그래. 내가 그들을, 가족들을 하나씩 떼어내서 각자 원한 만큼 영원히 있을 수 있는 곳에 가두었지. 지금 생각하면 이 썩을 감상주의자 같으니 라는 생각밖에 안 들지만.”  
“그래서, 닥터, 여기에 온 이유는......”  
“해리의 말을 듣고 나니, 그들을 풀어주고 싶어졌어.”  
닥터가 계속 들판을 바라보며 말했다.  
“단번에 모두 풀어주겠다는 건 아니고, 하나씩 하나씩. 우리나 다른 사람들에게 위협이 되지 않도록. 아마 괜찮을 거라고 생각해, 악하고 위험한 생명체들인 건 맞지만 수명이 잘해야 두어 달 밖에 안 남아있었거든. 그래서도 그렇게 전력을 다해 나를 잡으려 한 거지만.”  
“그리고 닥터는 그래서 도망쳐 숨은 거고요, 그 두어 달만 지나면 싸울 필요 없을 테니까.”  
“내가 바보였지. 민간인들 틈에 숨으면 그들까지 위험해질 게 뻔한데.”  
“............닥터.”  
“지금 당장 하겠다는 건 아냐.”  
닥터가 빙글 돌았다.  
“‘지금'이 정확히 언제인지도 모르고 말이지? 언제든 적당한 시간대로 가서 해야지. 벌은 벌이니까, 갇히자마자 가서 풀어주는 건 안 되지 않겠어?”  
“그럼 지금은.”  
“결심을 확고히 하려고. 그냥 그러고 싶은 기분이 든 걸로 끝내고 싶지 않았어.”  
“네, 알아요.”  
두 사람은 나란히 서서 벌판과 학교를 보았다. 용서할 일도 용서받을 일도 아직 수없이 남아있는 두 사람은 그렇게 오래 서 있었다.


	13. Chapter 13

잭은 오랜만에 마사를 만나러 가고 싶다고 했고 그래서 닥터는 그를 유닛 영국 지부 앞에 내려주었다. 도착한 뒤에도 닥터가 미적거리자 잭이 웃었다.  
“같이 갈래요?”  
“음..... 아니, 좀 나중에.”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“마사가 날 보고 싶어할지도 모르겠어.”  
“무슨 헛소릴 하는 거람.”  
잭이 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
“마사가 당신을 미워할 거라고 생각하는 거예요, 아니면 미워해 마땅하다고 생각하는 거예요?”  
“그야.......”  
“그만.”  
잭이 말을 끊었다.  
“이러면 어때요, 내가 마사를 만나봐서 닥터가 요 앞에 있다고 했을 때 왜 안 오냐고 화내면 제가 이기는 거고 그 꼴도 보기 싫은 타임로드 얘기는 꺼내지도 말라고 하면 닥터가 이기는 걸로 해서.....”  
“내기라면 안 해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“네가 마사한테 이런 내기를 했다고 하면 둘이 즉각 입을 맞춰서 날 곤란하게 만들 거잖아.”  
“이런, 닥터. 마사에겐 이미 미키가 있다고요. 저 그렇게 아무한테나 입맞추고 다니지 않.....”  
“...말을 맞춰서 날 곤란하게 만들걸.”  
닥터가 잭을 째려보았다.  
“마사가 날 만나고 싶어하든 싶어하지 않든, 날 내기에서 지게 만들고는 싶어할 거 아냐, 것도 상대가 너라면!”  
“그 점이 중요하다고요, 상대가 저라는 거. 닥터를 놀려먹는 걸 좋아하는 건 친구라는 증거죠. 닥터에게 해가 갈 일이라면 절대로 참아보지 않는다고요, 마사는.”  
“그 점이 싫단 말이야.”  
닥터가 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다.  
“난 마사를 위해 해준 게 없는데......”  
“자자, 삽질은 그만.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“아니면 닥터가 이 코앞까지 와서 안 보고 갔다고 마사에게 이를 겁니다.”  
“.............치사한 녀석.”  
“그럼 다녀올게요. 다음주 토요일 오후 해리네 집으로 가면 되나요.”  
“그렇지. 언제나처럼.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그럼 그 때 봐요.”  
잭은 타디스 문을 열고 나갔다.  
“..................아.”  
그리고 마사와 딱 마주쳤다.  
“닥터는요?”  
“그게..........”  
등 뒤에서 타디스가 소리를 내며 현실공간에서 사라졌다. 잭은 등을 지켜줄 벽이 사라졌다고 느꼈다.  
“.........도망갔어, 보다시피.”  
마사가 그를 노려보았다. 잭은 식은땀을 흘렸다.  
“다음엔 만나러 온다고 그랬어, 아직은 마음의 준비가 안 되었다고.”  
그리고 잭은 적당한 핑계거리를 찾아내었다.  
“그게, 닥터가 또 재생성을 했거든. 알지, 얼굴이랑 성격이랑 그런 게 전부 다 싹 바뀌는 거? 그러고 나면 아무래도 이전에 알던 사람들 하고는 어색해지니까. 어, 그래도 다음에라도 꼭 오겠다고 했는걸.”  
그런 말은 안 했지만 마사가 이렇게 들은 이상 이제 닥터는 꼭 와야 했다. 오해하도록 말을 전달해서 잭은 하나도 미안하지 않았다.  
“근데, 우리 온 건 어떻게 알고?”  
“유닛 본부 앞 잔디밭에 소리도 우렁차게 파란 전화 박스가 나타났는데 어느 장님이 모르고 지나가겠어요?”  
“..............................닥터, 투명 모드는 대체 왜 있는 건가요.........”  
“그래서, 잠시 얻어탄 건가요 아니면 같이 여행 중인 건가요? 그리고 여기 온 건 일부러 예요, 아니면 우연?”  
“일부러지. 우연이었다면 마사를 만나라고 닥터를 강권할 필요가 없었을 거 아냐. 그리고 지금은 닥터와 여행 중이야.”  
“여기에 온 목적은?”  
“그야 아름다우신 마사 존스를 만나기 위해서지.”  
“이제 유부녀거든요.”  
“유부녀라고 해서 아름다움이 사라지는 건 아니잖아?”  
“....... 칭찬은 고맙지만 내 장점은 미모 말고도 있지 않을까요. 더운데 실내에 들어가서 얘기하죠.”  
마사가 잭을 건물 안으로 이끌었다. 몇 번이고 보초를 지났지만 아무도 잭의 존재에 토를 달지 않았다.  
“난 지금은 아무 것도 관계하는 일 없는데, 닥터 관계자.... 라는 것만으로 이렇게 자동으로 보안 등급이 높은 거야?”  
“당신은 등급하고 상관없이 이미 별별 기밀을 다 알고 있잖아요.”  
“그건 꼭 닥터 관련해서만은 아니고....”  
“전 방위계획 쪽에선 손을 뗐어요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“오스터하겐 계획에 대한 회의감도 그렇지만 무엇보다 유닛 전체 분위기도 외계인을 적으로 규정하고 싸울 생각만 할 게 아니라 우리가 우주 개발에 나서 더 이상 침략하기 만만치 않은 행성이 되는 게 낫다는 쪽으로 분위기가 바뀌고 있어서요.”  
“긍정적인 변화네.”  
“그러다보니 그간 축적된 기술을 개방해서 비전투적 목적에 쓴다는 명목으로 관련 있는 분야의 학술 교류나 연구 지원 등을 하고 있고 전속 연구원이 아니니 외부 인력과 알력은 일으키지 않을 거고 의학 전공이면 충분히 각종 과학 분야와 비슷하단 이유로 저까지 이 일에 차출되었지요.”  
“................유닛이 어떤 기술이든 갖다 보여주기만 하면 되던 닥터와 너무 오래 같이 일한 거 아냐?”  
“그럴 지도요. 그 닥터와 메디컬 닥터는 꽤 다르다는 걸 좀 알아줬음 싶은데.”  
마사가 자기 이름이 붙어있는 사무실인지 연구실인지 둘이 붙어있는 건지 알 수 없는 곳으로 들어갔다.  
“그래서 말인데 다음엔 꼭 닥터와 같이 오도록 해요. 우리가 민간 개방하려는 기술 중 외계 유래도 있는데 이게 지금 시대에 나가도 괜찮을지 판단할 외부 시선이 필요하니까.”  
“어느 정도라면 나도 봐줄 수 있는데.”  
잭이 마사의 컴퓨터로 갔다.  
“봐도 돼?”  
“지금은 민간 협력 인원을 선발중인 데이터일 텐데 봐서 재미있는 건 없을걸요.”  
“그래? ............. 음, 이 사람 괜찮은데.”  
“누군데 그래요?”  
그리고 화면을 들여다 본 마사는 잭이 그 사람의 기존 연구 성과나 제출한 계획서 같은 게 아니라 사진을 보고 있다는 사실을 알아차렸다.  
이대로 정강이를 걷어차야 할까 그 전에 한 번은 경고를 해줄까.  
“그래도 기밀이니까 학술지에 광고를 낸 건 아닐 테고 관련 분야에서 일정 성과를 거둔 사람들을 대상으로 개별 접촉 한 거야?”  
“주로 기존 협력자들의 추천에 의존하긴 했어요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“아무래도 취지도 그렇고 다루는 기술도 그렇고 책정되는 연구비도 그렇고, 연구자들에게는 큰 기회니까 가능하면 널리 개방하고 공정하게 하고 싶은데 또 조금만 들어가면 기밀 투성이가 되어버리니 어느 정도 정보를 미리 공개해야 할지 난감하죠. 적어도 선발에서나마 이렇게 학계 사정과는 전혀 관련 없는 사람이 개입하는 게 차라리 잘 된 일이라는 생각도 들고.”  
“그럴지도...... 어.”  
잭의 손가락이 멎었다.  
“왜 그래요?”  
마사가 다시 화면을 들여다보았다.  
“그 잭 하크니스가 그렇게 넋놓고 바라보기엔 좀 평범하지 않아요?”  
“......실물은 이렇게 생기지 않았어.”  
잭이 보고 있는 건 해롤드 틸롯의 파일이었다.  
“엥? 아는 사람이에요?”  
“응, 원래는 이보다 훨씬 매력적이고 생기있게 생겼는데… 사진이 이게 뭐야, 사진은 평면적이 되는 건 알지만 그래도 이건 숫제 박제를 찍어 놓은 것 같잖아?”  
“안 돼요.”  
더 자세히 보려는 잭을 밀어내고 마사가 모니터를 획 돌렸다.  
“이런, 보여주지 말았어야 했는데. 미안하지만 잭, 이건 공적 업무고 당신 애인에 대한.....”  
“내가 아니라 닥터 애인이야. 아니, 애인인 게 아니고.”  
잭이 이마를 짚었다.  
“말이 헛나왔어. 닥터의 현재 여행 동료야.”  
“............닥터의?”  
마사가 모니터 안의 인물을 다시 한 번 보았다.  
“이 사람, 지금 재직 중인 대학이 있는데.”  
“이주나 삼주에 한 번 토요일에 태워다 우주로 나가고 일요일 아침 정도에 다시 내려주는 방식으로 하고 있어. 우린 그 중간은 건너뛰어서 몰랐지만 현실도 열심히 살고 있었구나, 이런데도 참여하고.”  
“.......방금 말이 뭔가 이상하다고 깨닫지 못할 뻔 했어요. 아무리 닥터와 가까이 지낸다 해도 최소한의 현실 감각을 잊지 말아요.”  
“미안.”  
잭이 나름대로 진심을 담아 말했다.  
“하지만 생각해보니 여행 다니지 않을 때 해리가 뭐 하는지는 연구실이 폭파당해서 시간강사 신세라거나 하는 단편적인 것 밖에 몰랐다는 생각이 새삼 들어서.”  
“연구실이 폭파당해요? 무슨 일 있었어요?”  
“렉사필로테피리실모사리드를 없애느라고 닥터가 가스 폭발을 일으켰는데 그게 일부에 국한하지 않고 연구동 전부를 무너뜨렸나봐.”  
“......................저런.”  
“전에 해리도 지적한 적이 있지만, 닥터의 여행동료 고르기는 다분히 파괴적이라니까. 로즈도 직장이 폭파당했고, 도나 노블은 직장에 더해 갓 결혼한 남편까지 죽어버렸지.”  
마사의 표정의 보고 잭이 덧붙였다.  
“그 때는 그 자가 나쁜 놈 편이었어. 먼저 도나를 죽이려고 했다고.”  
“............병원이 잠시 달에 갔다 오고 두 사람이 죽었을 뿐인 저는 행운아였다는 생각마저 드네요.”  
“그러고 보니 나도 우주선이 폭발했고 몸만 달랑 남았으니 피폭파조에 끼는 건가?”  
“............그래서, 직장이나 우주선이 폭파당한 뒤 닥터에게 풀타임 여행 동료로 끌려가버린 다른 사람들과는 달리 해롤드 틸롯은 자기 생활을 유지하고 있었고, 박살난 연구 대신 새로운 연구 과제와 지원을 타내려 하고 있다는 건데……”  
마사가 해리의 파일을 쭉 살폈다.  
“......이 사람 평점 낮네요.”  
“뭐?”  
잭이 벌떡 일어났다.  
“그럴 리가 없어, 해리가 얼마나 머리가 좋은데. 닥터도 인정할 정도라고.”  
“연구 성과는 머리로만 나오는 게 아니니까요……. 어디보자.”  
마사가 상세 데이터를 불러왔다.  
“음, 발표 논문 편수가 많지는 않네요, 평가는 좋지만. 나이를 보면 이상할 건 없는데... 그런데....”  
마사가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“왜 그래?”  
대답없이 한참 이것 저것 찾아본 뒤 마사는 마우스에서 손을 떼고 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“정말로 대단한 사람이라 그랬어요, 닥터가?”  
“그래.”  
“그냥 평소에 대단한 거랑 연구 같은 건 또 다르잖아요.”  
“그거야 그렇지만..... 닥터가 천재라고 표현하는 건 아인슈타인이나 테슬라나 레오나르도 다 빈치 수준이잖아.”  
“그건 알지만…. 그렇다면 이상한데요. 이 사람의 과학자로서 성과는 그냥 그 나이 대 다른 연구자들보다 약간 나은 정도에 불과해요. 게다가 그를 보증하거나 추천한 사람도 없고.”  
“없어?”  
“보통 못해도 학과장 추천서 정도는 첨부하는데 이 사람은 없어요. 여기에 신원이 불분명하기까지 하니 원래대로라면 이 서류 심사 단계에서 떨어지겠죠.”  
“신원이 불분명하다니?”  
마사가 더 이것저것 정보를 불러왔다.  
“16세 이전 기록이 전혀 없어요. 본인은 기억상실이라고 주장했는데 일치하는 사람도 없고 범죄 기록도 없어서 가출 청소년으로 추정되어 보호시설에 들어갔고 거기선 별 말썽 없이 적응해 살았나보네요.”  
“..여기서 떨어지면 해리는 분명 좌절할 거야.”  
잭이 걱정스러운 표정을 했다. 마사가 제안했다.  
“그를 닥터 관계자로 등록해 놓으면….”  
“그건 요주의 인물 낙인을 찍는 거잖아. 실력을 인정해서 들이는 게 아니라 관찰 대상으로 가까이 두는 거고.”  
“하지만 지금 그의 실력을 인정할 만한 성과가 없는데요.”  
“그럴 리가 없어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“뭔가 문제가 있는 거야.”  
“예를 들면요?”  
잭은 사무실 안 빈 공간을 빠른 걸음으로 왕복하기 시작했다. 마사는 해롤드 틸롯에 대한 정보를 최대한 끌어 모았다.  
“마사, 그 대학에 다른 경쟁할 만한 지원자가 있어?”  
“아니오. 음, 있긴 하지만 그 사람은 세포 생물학이라 분야가 전혀 달라요.”  
“그럼 학과장 추천이 없다는 건 말이 안 되잖아? 그 학교는 최근에 연구동이 박살났어. 유닛 아니라 세 발 달린 외계인이 나타나서 연구비를 지원하겠다고 해도 맨발로 달려 나와 모셔가야 마땅하잖아. 왜 추천서 정도 사소한 지원을 안 해주는 거지?”  
“잠시만요.”  
마사가 한참을 뭔가 검색했다. 뭐하는 건지 궁금했지만 잭은 방해 않고 얌전히 있었다.  
“..........과연.”  
“응?”  
“그가 보조 연구자로 참여한 논문은 꽤 있어요.”  
“그게 왜?”  
“주로 거기 학과장 명의로 발표된 것들인데, 나는 전공자가 아니라 아는 사람들에게 물어봐야겠지만 이거 기본 아이디어가 아까 말한 해리 교수의 논문과 유사해 보이는데요.”  
“............그의 아이디어를 발전시킨 거란 말이야? 근데 그렇다면 적어도 공동 연구로 올라가야 하잖아?”  
잭의 표정이 험악해졌다.  
“그거, 연구 성과를 갈취당하고 있다는 거야?”  
“확언하지 말아요. 비전공자가 보기에 연관이 ‘있어 보인다'는 것 뿐이고 이게 제대로 된 가능성인지는 이제부터 알아봐야 하니까.”  
“말도 안 돼.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“해리가, 절대 착취당하면서 참을 성격은 아니란 말이야.”  
“잭, 지금은 마리 퀴리나 아인슈타인의 시대가 아니에요. 그 어떤 천재라 해도 단독 연구는 할 수 없어요. 세력 있는 교수의 연구실에 들어가지 못하면, 특히 저변이 좁은 분야일 경우, 아예 연구를 계속하지 못하게 될 수도 있는걸요. 반항이라도 했다간 이런 식으로.”  
마사가 고개를 설래설래 저었다.  
“학교 외 연구 협력에조차 불이익을 받고요.”  
“.........젠장.”  
“이 사람은 좀 심하긴 하네요. 보통은 그래도 공동 연구자로 이름을 올리거나 연구 지원 등을 해서 입지를 다져주는 정도는 할 텐데. 자기 세력을 확장하기 위해서라도요.”  
“학과장이 탐욕스러운 개새끼거나 이래도 괜찮을 거라고 해리를 완전히 얕봤다 이거겠지. ..........난 대체 어떻게 해리를 얕볼 수 있는지 이해가 안 가지만.”  
“약점을 잡혔다거나요?”  
“그럴 수도 있겠지만.....”  
잭은 생각했다. 부당하게 약점 잡힌 거라면 닥터에게 도와달라고 하지 않았을까. 하지만 해리가 여행하다 생긴 일도 아니고 자기 현실 문제 때문에 닥터에게 도움을 요청할 것 같지는 않았다.  
“이상하단 말이야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그렇게 강렬한 사람인데.”  
“저야 그 사람을 모르지만, 적어도 사진으로 봐서는 그렇게 인상 강한 사람은 아닌데요.”  
“..............루스도 그런 말을 했지.”  
“그건 또 누군데요?”  
“해리의 소개팅 상대.”  
마사가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 잭을 째려보았다.  
“......해리에 대해 온갖 좋은 말은 다 해 놓고, 실은 여자를 가로챈 거예요?”  
“가로챈 거 아냐, 원래 안 맞는 사이였다고. 루스는 해리를 눈에 차지 않아했고..”  
“그야 당신이 사이에 끼면 누구라도 그렇겠죠.”  
“그거야 물론...이 아니 지금 하고 싶은 말은.”  
잭이 고민하며 말을 골랐다.  
“루스가 해리를 가리켜 인상이 흐리다고 했을 때, 난 그냥 삼촌이 만나보라고 한 상대가 별로 마음에 안 들어서 그런가보다 하고 말았어. 하지만 해리를 꽤 잘 알고 있어 마땅한 학과장의 그에 대한 취급을 봐도 그렇고, 단지 사진만 본 거긴 해도 심지어.”  
“제 판단은 미뤄두도록 하죠.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“어차피, 닥터가 다음엔 오겠다는 약속을 지킨다면 곧 본인을 만나볼 수 있을 테고요.”  
심지어 닥터가 ‘곧' 오는 것으로 바뀌어버렸다. 잭은 이 약속의 변화를 닥터에게 뭐라고 납득시키나 걱정했다.  
“친구들하고 있을 때와 직장 동료들과 있을 때 성격이 확 다른 사람이라면 많지만 이건 그런 경우도 아니어 보이네요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“그래….. 참, 마사.”  
“네?”  
“저, 서류심사, 어떻게 할 거야?”  
마사가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 바닥으로 눈을 돌렸다.  
“통과시켜줬으면 좋겠어요?”  
“유닛이 필요로 하는 인재임엔 틀림없다고. 외계 유래 기술까지 다룰 거라면 지식도 경험도 이미 있는 셈이고.”  
“그러면서 ‘닥터 관계자' 낙인이 찍히는 건 싫다고요.”  
“............어려울까?”  
“어렵거나 불가능한 일은 아니지만, 불공정한 일이에요.”  
“............그렇겠지.”  
잭은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“미안. 아참, 요새 미키는 어때. 잘 지내고 있어?”  
“보는 관점에 따라 다르겠지만 본인은 잘 있다고 생각할 거예요. 아마도.”  
“그래야지. 이런 훌륭한 아내를 맞고도 불평이 있을 수는 없지.”  
“놀리지 말아요. 그래서 새 닥터는 어떤 사람인가요?”  
“음, 한 마디로 하면 닥터지. 닥터임이 틀림없긴 한데, 성격은 표면만 보면 꽤 애 같아졌어. 단 과자나 그런 건 예전에도 좋아했었지만 이 닥터는 무려 술도 못 마셔. 포도주 한 잔도. 그렇지만 좀만 같이 다녀보면 말이지…..”  
잭이 새 닥터에 대해 요약 설명한 뒤 실제 사례를 들어 이야기를 풀어놓기 시작했다.  
원래 닥터의 여행담이란 별 문제 없이 순조롭게 관광만 하고 오는 이야기보다 엉뚱한 사건에 뛰어들어 문제를 해결하려고 동분서주한 이야기가 더 재미있는 법이고 잭은 당연히 이들이 엄청 고생하고 간신히 살아 도망한 사건을 위주로 이야기 했다.   
그 이야기 중 많은 부분이 해리가 활약한 부분에 할애된 건 결코 잭의 잘못이 아니었다, 실제로 해리가 방송탑을 고장 내 엄청난 소음을 발생시키는 방법으로 사람들을 이제 곧 위험해질 촌락에서 내몰거나 잭이 경비 로봇에게 쫓겨 다니는 동안 통제 장치를 찾아 부숴서 꺼버리거나 닥터를 성희롱한 놈들의 자동차를 고장 내서 개울에 처박아버리거나 했으니까.  
‘......말하고 보니 어째 파괴 행각이 많았다는 생각도 좀 드는데......’  
그래서 잭은 평화로운 이야기도 했다. 닥터와 체스를 둔 이야기라던가 담요로 요새를 건설하고 논 이야기 같은 거.  
그러다보니 해리 쪽에선 아마 닥터에게 반한 것 같다는 이야기까지 해버리고 말았다.  
“아, 그 패턴 싫은데.”  
마사가 한탄했다.  
“어찌 보면 닥터는 당신보다 더 사람을 마구 꼬셔댄단 말이에요, 게다가 자각도 없고 책임도 안 지고.”  
“.......그렇지.”  
“닥터는 그가 그런 생각 하는 거 전혀 모르겠죠?”  
“당연하지.”  
그러면서도 잭은 해리에게 떠나지 말아달라 응석 부렸다던 닥터의 말을 떠올렸다.  
해리가 닥터에게 정말로 고백할 경우, 닥터는 어떻게 반응할까?


	14. Chapter 14

“안녕, 해리. 잭 왔어?”  
문을 열고 나와 보니 그 곳은 목적했던 해리의 방은 맞았지만 목적했던 토요일 오후는 아니었다.  
“...반 밖에 못 왔네.”  
해리는 타디스 문이 열리면 바로 보이는 맞은편 벽에 년 월 일 요일 시각이 전부 표시되는 대형 디지털 시계를 걸어서 그 점을 분명히 해 주었다.  
“좋아, 이건 그냥 좀 돌아간 게 아니고 코일을 수리해야 하는 거구나. 그것도 지금 당장 해야겠지, 미뤘다가 해리 태우고 난 다음에 엉뚱한 시간대에 내려주면 안 되니까. 해리는 실종되어서 손해고 나는 맞고 혼나서 손해고.”  
그러면서도 닥터는 선뜻 타디스 문을 닫고 다시 안으로 들어가 수리를 시작할 마음이 들지 않았다. 대신 자기와 같이 다니지 않을 때의 해리는 어떨까 하는 강한 호기심이 들었다.  
궁금할 수밖에 없었다, 그는 마스터이기도 하니까. 그렇게 주위 사람을 이용하거나 조종해서 부려먹는 기색은 없었지만 실제로 사는 모습을 좀 눈으로 확인한다고 해서 문제될 건 없었다.  
잭을 내려놓고 혼자 남았을 때 몰래 해리의 대학 시절과 고교 시절을 염탐한 적이 있었다. 그 때는 너무 가까이 갔다가 존재를 눈치 채일까 봐 아주 멀리서 쌍안경으로 조금씩 밖에 보지 못했다. 지금이라면 모습이 눈에 띄어도 시간을 잘못 맞춰 일찍 온 김에 학교 안을 돌아다니고 있었다는 정도 변명으로 통할 것이다.  
보고 싶었다고 하면 해리는 귀찮아할까, 아니면 ‘그럼 토요일 저녁으로 빨리 가면 되겠네.’라고 말할까.  
해리를 탐지하는 장치를 붙여 놓은 것도 아니고 지금 인간 상태인 그는 감지할 수도 없지만 닥터는 우선 해리를 찾아보기로 했다.  
“좋아, 곧 점심시간이니 우선 식당으로 가 보자.”  
그리고 닥터는 수상한 침입자로 몰릴 것 따위 걱정하지 않고 기숙사를 뛰어나갔다. 교직원 식당이 제 1 학관에 있는 걸 표지판으로 확인하고 닥터는 서두르지 않고 교정을 걸었다. 아무도 그를 두 번 쳐다보지 않았다. 나비넥타이를 빤히 쳐다보는 사람도 있었지만 곧 흥미를 잃고 옆 사람과 하던 이야기에 전념했다. 대학생은 괴상하게 입을 권리가 있는 것이다.  
닥터는 학관 2층 식당으로 올라갔다. 교직원 식당 안쪽을 흘끔거렸지만 해리는 보이지 않았다. 닥터는 그가 평소에는 어떤 걸 먹나 배식대 쪽으로 주의를 돌렸다.  
‘..........해리가 배 나올까봐 신경 쓰는 거 좀 더 진지하게 들어줘야 하나.’  
학교 식당이니까 교직원용이라고 해도 너무 많은 것을 바랄 수는 없지만 적어도 지방 함량은 좀 줄여줬으면 싶었다. 차라리 학생들은 젊으니까 금방 소모한다고나 하지, 교직원들이라면 나이도 먹고 한창 활동량도 줄어가는 중일 텐데.  
그렇게 생각하면 해리랑 잭이 뭐라 불평을 하든 언제나 온 힘을 다해 달려 도망치는 과정이 필수로 들어가는 닥터식 우주여행은 건강에 좋은 거라고 그가 생각했다.  
다음엔 어디서 얼마나 건강에 좋은 전력 질주를 해야 할까 생각하다 닥터는 식당에 들어오는 해리를 보지 못했다. 기둥에 가려지는 위치였기 때문에 해리 역시 그를 보지는 못했다.  
닥타가 그를 보았을 때 해리는 이미 동료 교수로 보이는 사람들과 식사를 시작하고 있었다. 닥터는 그리로 가는 건 별로 좋지 않을 것 같아 해리 식사 끝날 때까지 좀 기다려 보려고 생각했다.  
그리고 뭔가가 바뀌었다.  
지금 해리에게 모습을 드러내느냐 마느냐, 그 결정이 결코 작지 않은 분기를 만들어냈고 닥터는 그걸 느낄 수 있었다.  
그리고 보였다. 전선 보호 덮개가 찌그러져 걸리기 쉽게 드러난 전선.  
바퀴가 고장 나 잘 돌지 않지만 힘껏 밀면 쓰는 덴 문제없는 식판 이동대.  
큰 식탁을 잔뜩 들여놓느라 일하는 사람 편의와는 멀게 짜인 동선.  
그리고 식사용 나이프.  
각자는 모두 우연이었다. 그대로 놔두면 어제 그랬던 것처럼 오늘도 아무 일 없을. 밧줄이나, 건설 자재나, 우유통과 마찬가지였다.  
그러나 그것들은 서로 연결될 수도 있었다. 아주 작은 행동 한 두 가지가 첨가된다면.  
이를테면 누가 공을 던진다든지, 누가 갑자기 의자를 밀고 일어서는 것 같은.  
그런 작은 움직임의 결과 한 아기가 살 수도 있고, 한 사람이 죽을 수도 있었다.  
지금처럼.  
“으악!!”  
맞은편에 앉은 사람이 비명을 질렀다.  
“하, 학과장님? 어, 어, 누, 누가 999를 좀!”  
“잠깐, 뽑으면 안 돼, 출혈이 심해지잖아!”  
“그레이비가 혈관에 들어가는 건 괜찮은 거야?”  
“내가 안 그랬어요! 내 잘못이 아니라고요, 좀 놓친 것뿐인데!”  
식당 내 사람들은 당황해서 우왕좌왕하며 소리 지르는 사람들과 충격 받아 꼼짝도 못하고 보고만 있는 사람들로 나뉘었다.  
해리는 후자였다. 피를 뿌리며 죽어가는 사람에게서 네 발짝 쯤 떨어져 서서, 한 손으로 식탁을 짚고 살짝 몸을 숙인 자세로, 충격 받아 말이 안 나오는 것 같은 무표정한 얼굴로 현장만 바라보고 있었다.  
닥터는 속지 않았다. 속을 수가 없었다.  
얼굴 근육은 얌전하게 굳어 있었으나 눈은 웃고 있었다.  
마스터의 눈빛이었다.  
닥터가 한 걸음 물러났다. 그가 옆 의자에 부딪쳤다. 식당에 가득한 아우성과 소란을 뚫고 해리는 그 소리에 고개를 돌렸다.  
둘의 눈이 마주쳤다.  
처음으로 해리의 표정이 바뀌었다.  
‘그는 내가 안다는 걸 안다.’  
뛰지 않도록 조심하며 닥터는 식당을 나갔다. 그리고 기숙사로 돌아갔다.

 

해리의 방에 돌아가서 닥터는 제일 먼저 책상 앞으로 갔다.  
저기에 마스터의 정수가, 생명이 들어있었다. 저게 마스터고 해리는 그 일부에 지나지 않았다.  
해리에게 무엇을 해 봤자 의미가 없었다. 카멜레온 아크를 꺼내 마스터를 깨운 뒤 그를 단죄해야 했다.  
‘그를 불길 속에 내버려 두고 쳐다만 보고 있던 때처럼?’  
서랍으로 손을 뻗은 채 닥터는 그 이상 꼼짝하지 못했다. 뭔가 해야 했다. 이대로 있을 순 없었다.  
그러나 무엇을 해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다.  
현관문이 열렸다. 닥터가 돌아섰다.  
“언제 온 거야?”  
해리가 억지웃음을 짓고 있었다.  
“왔다고 전화라도 해주지 그랬어, 아니면 나......”  
“식당에서 봤어.”  
닥터가 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 평소로 돌아가고자 하는 해리의 필사적인 노력을 단번에 박살내었다.  
“.........뭘?”  
“전부.”  
해리는 가만히 서 있다가, 의자로 가서 무너지듯 앉았다.  
방안은 조용해졌다.  
“변명도 안 해?”  
잠시 후 침묵을 더 참지 못한 닥터가 먼저 물었다.  
“무슨 변명?”  
해리가 공허하게 웃었다.  
“뭐라 변명하면 너의 결정을 돌릴 수 있는데? 그 자가 내 기본 아이디어와 실험 설계를 자기 것으로 하고 내겐 그 성과에서 고작 동전 몇 닢이나 그것도 은혜라도 베푸는 것처럼 던져줬다고 하면 네가 내 처지를 알아줄까? 내가 더 견디지 못하고 다른 살 길을 찾으려 하자 온 힘을 다해 방해하고 더러운 소문을 퍼트려 내 앞길을 막으려고 했다고 말 해봐야, 그게 너 보기에 살인을 정당화해줄까?”  
“다른 방법도 있었을 거야.”  
“없었어!”  
해리가 소리쳐 닥터의 말을 막았다.  
“시도해 봤어, 정말로 시도해 봤다고 닥터. 나도 처음부터 그를 죽이려고 했던 건 아니야. 처음 한두 건은 나도 그냥 넘어갔어. 어쨌거나 그 사람은 내 재능을 눈여겨 봐 주고 대학원을 다닐 수 있도록 이런 저런 조치나 지원을 해주었으니까 빚을 갚는 거라고 생각했어. 그런데 그게 칠 년 째야. 이제는 놔줘야 하는 거 아니야? 심지어 난 조용히 떠나려고 했다고? 마침 누구도 이상하게 여기지 않을 핑계도 있으니까, 난 딴 학교로 떠나서 새로운 연구를 시작하고 그 영감은 이룬 성과를 다 그대로 갖고 후속 연구가 없는 핑계까지 누리며 열심히 모금 다녀서 새 연구동 짓는 데 기여하고 은퇴하면 얼마나 좋아?”  
해리가 이를 악물었다.  
“그 자는 날 자기 소유물 정도로 밖에 생각하지 않았어. 차라리 여기 남겨 시시한 교양 물리 강사로 놔둘 작정이었다고.”  
“그렇다고 살인이 정당화 될 순 없어.”  
닥터의 예상과는 달리 해리는 화를 내거나 또다시 자기 변명을 시도하지 않았다. 그는 그저 슬픈 표정으로 닥터를 보았다.  
“그렇겠지, 너는 닥터니까.”  
어쩐지 닥터는 거기에 대해 답할 말이 없었다.  
“그래서, 이제 날 어쩔 거야?”  
한참 만에 해리가 물었다.  
“미리 말해두겠는데 날 정식으로 기소하는 건 불가능해. 이건 사고사야, 누구도 이런 식으로 살인을 ‘계획’ 할 수는 없어. 자수해 봤자 정신병원으로 갈 걸.”  
“너도 계획한 것은 아니지.”  
“.....그래, 그저.”  
“그저?”  
“기회가 보였어. 아주 또렷하게. 난 그저.... 움켜잡았을 뿐이야.”  
“잡아서는 안 되는 기회였어.”  
“내가 달리 뭘 할 수 있었겠어?”  
해리가 울 것 같은 목소리로 말했다.  
“여기서 이대로 썩어갈 수는 없었어. 그건 죽는 거나 마찬가지라고.... 나는 살고 싶었을 뿐이야!”  
닥터는 눈을 감았다. 갈리프레이에서, 트라켄에서, LA에서, 브로드펠 감옥에서, 마스터는 살기 위해 얼마나 많은 사람을 죽이고 문명을 파괴하려했던가.  
“달리 할 수 있는 일이 있었어.”  
닥터는 주장을 굽히지 않았다.  
“너 자신이 살인자가 될 필요는 없었단 말이다, 넌 그게 무슨 의미인지 몰라.”  
“사람을 죽였다는 뜻이잖아. 이전에도.”  
“그때와는 달라.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“살인자가 되는 건 자신의 인간성을 깎아내 버리는 거야. 사람을 사람으로 보지 않고 도구나 물건이나 장애물로 보는 거야. 자신에게 변명을 끝도 없이 해대다가 마침내 스스로 믿어버리게 되는 거야.”  
닥터가 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
“넌 이게 일종의 정당방위라고 생각하지, 어쩔 수 없었다고, 이번 한 번 뿐이라고, 네가 나쁜 게 아니라고. 그렇지 않아. 다른 누가 또 널 부당하게 대하면? 한 번 치운 장애물 두 번은 안 치울까? 다음에는 훨씬 적은 침해에도 살인으로 반응하겠지. 그런 식으로 계속 악을 쌓으며 자신을 버려 나가다보면-”  
“네 옛 친구처럼 된다고?”  
닥터는 벼락이라도 맞은 것처럼 몸을 떨었다.  
“.....어떻게.”  
“잭이 얘기해줬어. 그는 너를 지옥에 몰아넣었는데, 너는 그를 구하고 싶어 했던, 마지막 남은 동족.”  
해리가 닥터의 밀랍처럼 희게 굳어버린 얼굴을 바라보았다.  
“동족이라니.”  
그가 낮게 웃었다.  
“네가 외계인이고 다른 종족이란 걸 알면서도 잊고 있었어.”  
“해리.”  
“난 인간이고 네겐 스쳐지나가는 여행 친구중 하나에 지나지 않아.”  
“해리.”  
“그래서, 원래 질문으로 돌아가서, 날 어쩔 거야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“잭을 시켜 처형할 건가? 아니지, 닥터는 어떤 경우라도 살인은 혐오하니까. 하지만 이 사건으로 감옥에 넣을 수는 없어. 그럼 네 임의로 다른 감옥에 처넣을 거야? 다른 죄를 꾸미든가 해서, 사실이 아닌 살인 혐의로 감옥에 가는 건가?”  
닥터는 리버를 떠올렸다. 그가 심호흡을 했다.  
“그럴 생각은 없어.”  
“그럼 어쩔 건데? 그냥 놔주겠다고? 또 내가 장애물을 치우고 싶어지면 어쩌려고? 내가 반성하고 더 이상 그런 짓을 하지 않을 거라고 확신할 수 없잖아, 내가 또다시 이런 짓을 저지르고 또 저질러 누군가와 같은 악당이 될 게 뻔하다고 확신하고 있으면서......”  
“그에 대해서 말하지 마.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“넌 몰라. 아무 것도 모른다고. 넌.....”  
“아니, 알아.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“안다고, 내가 알아야 할 만큼은. 그는 네 ‘마지막 동족’ 이야, 나는 절대로 될 수 없는. 그라면 무슨 짓을 하든 끝없이 용서해줬겠지. 반면에 난.......”  
“그렇지 않아.”  
닥터가 말했다. 무엇을 두고 그렇지 않다 말했는지 스스로도 알 수 없었다.  
해리는 그의 마지막 동족이 ‘될 수 있었다’.  
닥터가 다시 한 번 마스터를 마주한다면, 그 때 어떻게 해야 할지는 정말로 모르겠지만, 적어도 이전과 같은 방식으로 용서하지는 않을 것이다. 그건 자신의 승리를 과시하는 방법이었을 뿐이었다, 마스터가 포로가 된 닥터에게 같이 우주를 지배하자고 손 내밀던 것과 똑같이. 상대방이 받아들일 가능성이 없는 제안은 제안이 아니라 자신의 우위를 확인하는 몸짓에 지나지 않다는 걸 닥터는 자기가 겪으면서도 알지 못했다.  
그리고 마지막으로, 닥터는 해리를 용서하지 않으려는 게 아니었다.  
“내가 원하는 건 널 처벌하는 게 아니야. 난 네가 이 일을 진심으로 반성하고 다시는 이런 짓을 하지 않겠다고 결심하기를 원해. 네가 그 친구나 나 같은 살인자, 학살자가 되지 않기를 원해.”  
“내가 왜 그래야 하는데?”  
닥터는 조금 미소 지었다. 마스터에게는 미안하지만 그의 마음을 이용하는 게 이번이 처음도 아니었다.  
“계속 그 길을 걷다 보면, 언젠간 나와 대립할 일이 생기고 말 거야. 그 때, 내가 네게 거슬리는 장애물이 되면 너는 나를 죽여야 하겠지.”  
“........그건 불가능해.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“왜 불가능한데?”  
닥터가 물었다. 해리가 망설였다.  
“넌, 타임로드잖아. 목이 졸려도 총에 맞아도 죽지 않고 어떤 함정에 빠뜨려도 살아서 기어나올 테고, 심지어 정말 죽일 수 있게 되어도 재생성으로 다시 살아날 수 있지.”  
“그렇다고 해서 날 죽일 방법이 없는 건 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“양 심장을 동시에 공격당하면 죽어. 즉 기관총 난사 같은 거엔 인간이나 별 차이 없이 죽는다고 볼 수 있지. 죽기 직전, 재생성이 시작되려는 순간 다시 치명상을 입어도 살아나지 못해. 지금껏 내 주요 사인이었던 방사능 중독도 꽤 잘 들을 거야. 인간보다는 잘 견디지만 아주 무해한 건 아니거든. 그리고 재생성을 방해하는 무기나 독도 있어. 스테이저라는 게 있는데, 이건 갈리프레이가 사라졌으니 구하긴 어렵겠지만 다른 것도.... 아, 유다 나무라는 데서 추출한 독도 있어. 이건 사실....”  
“말하지 마!”  
해리가 소리쳤다. 그가 일어나 뒷걸음질 쳤다.  
“너, 너.... 뭐하는 거야, 그런 걸 왜 얘기하는데? 난 방금.....”  
“다음에 마주칠 땐 날 죽여야하겠지. 알아, 그래서 방법을 알려주는 거야.”  
“미쳤냐?!”  
해리가 소리쳤다.  
“그 때 가서 내가 그런 방법을 쓰게 되면, 그럼 어쩌려고 그래?!”  
“죽겠지.”  
닥터가 담담하게 말했다.  
“죽을 수밖에 없는 방법으로 공격당하면 죽어. 타임로드도 그건 마찬가지야.”  
“죽고 싶은 거냐!”  
“아니.”  
닥터가 해리를 똑바로 쳐다보았다.  
“너는 어때, 여전히 날 죽이고 싶어?”  
“난....”  
해리는 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“너....... 널 죽이고 싶은 게 아니야.”  
한참만에 겨우 대답이 나왔으나 닥터는 즉각 반문했다.  
“왜?”  
해리는 어제 의자 등받이를 꽉 쥐고 쓰러질 듯 몸을 기댔다.  
“나는 널 좋아하고, 너와 적이 되고 싶지 않아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“하지만 네가 날 적대하겠다면 그건 어쩔 수 없어.”  
닥터가 타디스 쪽으로 걸어갔다.  
“가지마!”  
해리가 소리 질렀다. 그가 의자를 놓고 닥터에게 비틀비틀 걸어갔다.  
“가지 마, 닥터.........”  
“말해봐.”  
닥터가 말했다. 해리는 입만 달싹거렸다.  
잠시 기다리다 닥터가 타디스를 향해 돌아섰다.  
“사랑해.”  
해리가 목소리를 쥐어짜 외쳤다.  
“그래서, 널 죽이고 싶지 않아. 죽일 수 없어.”  
그가 털썩 주저앉았다. 말에 울음이 섞였다.  
닥터는 움직일 수가 없었다. 돌아서야 하는데 몸이 말을 듣지 않았다.  
이건 전혀 닥터가 들으리라 예상했던 대답이 아니었다. ‘그래 더 이상 안 죽일게, 그러면 되잖아!’ 같은 걸 기대했었다.  
마스터가 그를 어떻게 생각하는지는 알고 있었다. 이제는 사랑보다 미움이 수십 배는 커진 상태겠지만 해리에게는 걸어볼 만 하다고 생각했다.  
그 말을 입 밖에 낼 거라고는 생각하지 못했다.  
해리가 인간이란 걸 알면서도 잊고 있었던 건 닥터 쪽이었다.  
“닥터.”  
닥터가 꼼짝하지 않는 걸 거부로 해석했는지 해리의 목소리에 절망이 섞였다.  
닥터가 그를 돌아보았다.  
해리는 바닥에 무릎 꿇고 주저앉은 채 닥터를 올려다보고 있었다. 눈에선 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 닥터가 마스터를 본 중 가장 절망에 빠진 모습이나 또한 가장 용기있는 모습이기도 했다.  
해리가 닥터에게 손을 내밀었다.  
‘해리는 마스터가 아니야.’  
닥터가 생각했다.  
‘마스터라면 이럴 리도 없고. 이건 해리를 이용해 먹는 거야. 마스터에 대한 배신이라고.’  
그러나 어떻게 닥터가 그 손을 잡지 않을 수 있겠는가. 해리가(마스터가) 도와 달라고, 함께 하게 해달라고 그에게 손을 내밀고 있는데.  
해리의 손끝이 떨렸다. 그가 손을 내렸다.  
닥터는 쓰러지듯 해리의 앞에 마주 무릎 꿇고 앉아 그 손을 잡아들었다. 잡아 뺄 새라 두 손으로 꼭 부여잡고 해리를 바라보았다.  
“나도, 나도 널.......... ㅅ..... 사.........”  
아무리 말하려 노력해도 가슴에 걸리기라도 한 것처럼 말이 나오지 않았다. 한참을 목에 음식 같은 게 걸린 사람 마냥 켁켁대다 닥터가 포기했다.  
“너 안 미워해. 좋아해. 떨어지기 싫어. 같이 있자.”  
해리의 얼굴에 희망이 깃들었다.  
“정말로..... 그럼 나 안 버릴 거야?”  
“그래.”  
해리는 다시 울음을 터트렸다. 그가 닥터를 와락 끌어안고 매달렸다.  
“날 버리지 마. 이제 사람 안 죽일게, 절대로....”  
닥터도 그를 마주 안았다.  
“그래.”  
“정말로, 너도 날 사랑해?”  
“......................그래.”  
“닥터.”  
닥터는 해리의 입을 입술로 막았다. 그러지 않으면 그를 마스터라 부를까 두려워서 견딜 수가 없었다.  
해리는 마스터가 아니었다. 존 스미스가 사랑에 빠져버렸듯이 해리도 인간이기에 사랑에 빠진 것 뿐이었다. 그 대상이 이전에 알던 사람이란 게 다를 뿐.  
문득 닥터는 존 스미스가 조안이 아니라 마사를 사랑하게 되었다면 어떻게 되었을까 자문해보았다. 의문의 여지없이 그가 마사에게 한 온갖 못할 짓 중 가장 큰 일이었을 것이다.  
하지만 마사도 어쩌면 잠시간의 행복을 위해 그 후의 고통을 기꺼이 감수하려 하지 않았을까.  
“닥터?”  
해리가 숨을 헐떡였다.  
“뭔가 딴 생각 하고 있어?”  
“음, 아니야.”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들고 해리의 귓불을 가볍게 물었다.  
“그냥, 난 정말 바보였구나 하는 생각.”  
“무슨 소릴 하나 했더니.”  
해리가 웃었다. 여전히 얼굴엔 눈물 자국이 흘러 있었다.  
“넌 늘 그 소리지만, 난 너보다 똑똑한 사람은 본 적이 없는 걸.”  
“거울을 봐, 해리. 거울을.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
‘거기 내가 본 중 가장 똑똑하고 용기 있는 사람이 보일 테니. 나는 영원히 입 밖에 내지 못할 말 한 마디로 너는 드디어 날 잡아두는 데 성공한 거야.’


	15. Chapter 15

약속한 날짜가 되어 잭은 조금 일찍 해리의 기숙사에 갔다. 손에는 점심에 요리해 먹을 재료를 들고 있었다.  
뛰어난 요리사라곤 할 수 없지만 먹을 만한 요리 정도라면 얼마든지 만들 수 있었다. 이 날 해리에게 별다른 약속이 없는 건 알고 있었다. 가서 아마도 늦잠을 자고 있을 해리를 깨워서 아점을 먹이고 이야기를 해볼 생각이었다.  
마사하고 나눈 대화를 생각해 봐도 그냥 객관적으로 학교에 연구동이 없다는 사실을 생각해 봐도 해리가 유닛의 연구 협력에 선발되길 절실히 바랄 거라는 것 쯤 확신할 수 있었다. 어쩌면 ‘닥터 관계자'로 찍혀 특별 관리 되는 것도 감수할 만큼 절박할 지도 모른다.  
그 경우 잭이 멋대로 해리의 선택을 빼앗을 권리는 없었다. 적어도 이런 길도 있다는 걸 알려는 줘야 했다.  
해리가 닥터의 여행 친구라는 건 어차피 언젠가는 알려질 일이기도 하고.  
‘그러고 보니 지금까지 전혀 안 알려진 게 놀랍네, 유닛은 닥터 활동이라면 촉각을 곤두세우는데. ...생각해보면 해리랑은 지구 여행을 한 적이 거의 없단 말이야. 동시대는 물론이고 과거나 미래도.’  
아무래도 인간은 인간과 관련된 일을 흥미있어 하는 법이라 역사 속 유명한 사건은 다들 가보고 싶어하는데 - 닥터의 여행 친구들 뿐 아니라 시간 요원들 사이에서도 그 점은 뚜렷했다 - 해리는 인간에겐 관심 없고 계속 새로운 것을 보고 싶어 했다.  
정말 생각할수록 특이한 사람이었다, 해리는. 그리고 닥터에게 좋은 영향을 끼쳤다. 로즈나 마사와는 아주 다르지만 이 닥터에게는 이런 방식이 잘 맞는 건지도 모른다.  
이미 ‘해리의 친구' 명목으로 얼굴을 익힌 기숙사 관리인에게 방긋 웃어주고 잭은 잠긴 문을 가볍게 따고 들어갔다. 별로 도둑이 들까 걱정될 곳은 아니긴 하지만 그래도 이보다는 든든한 자물쇠가 필요하지 않을까 생각하며 잭은 사온 걸 부엌에 갖다놓고 우선 설거지를 했다.  
“잔소리 하려는 건 아니지만, 배가 나올까 걱정된다면 냉동 스파게티는 안 먹는 게 좋을 텐데. 모조 치즈 같은 건 완전 기름이라고?”  
식이를 조절하지 않아도 고혈압도 고지혈증도 기타 어떤 대사성 질환도 걱정할 필요가 없는 불사인은 플라스틱 껍데기를 모조리 재활용 쓰레기통에 던져버리고 냄비를 찾아서 모둠 채소를 삶았다. 이것도 냉동이긴 하지만, 이 정도는 현대 문명의 편리함을 누려도 된다고 스스로에게 변명했다. 아무튼 채소는 채소고, 당근이나 시금치를 손수 다듬고 싶은 건 아니니까.  
거기에 프라이팬을 찾아 고기를 굽고 차도 끓인 뒤 잭은 침실로 가서 문을 활짝 열었다.  
“일어나, 해리, 아.”  
잭은 자기가 ‘아침이야'라고 하려고 했는지 ‘아침 먹어야지' 라고 하려고 했는지 알 수 없었다. 어느 쪽이든 이미 잭의 머릿속에선 아침과 관련된 모든 것이 사라져버렸다.  
침대에는 사람이 둘 있었다. 1인용의 좁은 침대이기 때문에 그 두 사람은 몸을 딱 붙이고 누워있었다.  
그것까진 이상할 게 없었다.  
정말로 이상한 사실은, 지금 눈앞의 광경이 무엇을 뜻하는지 잭이 깨닫는데 그렇게 오랜 시간이 걸렸다는 점이었다.  
“다, 다다닥터?!!”  
“어…. 잭.”  
잠에서 깬 닥터가 잭에게 손을 흔들어주었다.  
“잭? 아침부터 웬일이야?”  
해리도 몸을 일으켰다.  
“오후에나 올 줄….. 아참, 잭. 이거.”  
“둘, 정식으로 사귀는 거?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 답했다.  
“축하해요.”  
여전히 표정은 넋이 나가 있으면서도 잭이 말했다.  
“어…… 고백은 누가 먼저?”  
해리와 닥터는 잠시 서로 마주보았다.  
“나.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그래. 음, 아무튼, 그게….. 부엌에 식사 차려 놨는데, 아니지, 일단 옷 입고 나와. 일인분 더 해야겠네.”  
잭은 문을 닫고 돌아섰다.  
방금 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 천천히 실감이 났다.  
‘내가 질투할 일이 아니야.’  
잭이 생각했다.  
그는 닥터에게 고백할 생각이 없었다. 그를 사랑하긴 하지만 그가…… 말하자면 욕망의 대상 같은 게 될 수 있다고는 생각하지 않았다. 닥터가 누군가를 사랑하는 게 가능할 거라고는 생각하지 않았다. 하지만 닥터라면 정말로 사랑하지 않는다면 사귀거나, 저렇게……  
잭이 고개를 휘휘 저어 방금 본 광경을 머릿속에서 떨어냈다. 지금 그가 해야 할 일은 따로 있었다.  
우선 접시를 한 장 더 꺼냈다. 다른 것과 무늬가 좀 다르지만 해리가 독신 남성이란 점을 생각하면 식사용 접시를 이만큼이나 갖고 있다는 쪽이 놀라워야 할지도 모른다. 자기는 불사고 닥터는 닥터니 채소를 적게 먹는다고 별 문제 안 생긴다는 결론을 내리고 채소는 새로 삶는 대신 담아놓은 접시에서 조금씩 덜었다. 고기는……  
‘어쩔 수 없군.’  
딱 2인분만 사가지고 온 거기 때문에 잭은 자기는 시리얼이나 먹어야겠다고 생각했다. 그나마 다행한 점은 후식으로 준비한 초콜릿 푸딩은 세 개들이 묶음이어서 그건 한 개씩 먹을 수 있겠다는 정도였다.  
그러고 있는데 닥터와 해리가 나왔다.  
“..........잭.”  
“해리는 그렇다 치고 닥터가 늦잠 잘 줄은 몰랐네요, 늙은이는 잠 없는 거 아니었어요?”  
“애든 늙은이든 하나만 하면 안 될까.”  
닥터가 식탁으로 다가왔다.  
“어, 2인분뿐인 거야?”  
“고개를 세 장 사왔어야 했는데, 닥터가 있는 줄 몰라서 두 장만 사버렸지 뭐에요. 괜찮아요, 전 딴 거 먹으면 되니까….”  
“안되지, 그러면.”  
“뭐가요? 제가 닥터 몰래 해리와 둘이 놀려던 거 얘기라면….”  
“타디스 냉장고에 스테이크용 고기가 있을 거야. 가져올게.”  
그리고 닥터는 거실 구석 아무것도 없어 보이는 곳으로 가 허공에서 문을 열고 안으로 사라졌다. 타디스 내부가 흘끔 보였다.  
“투명 모드. 그래서 몰랐구나.”  
“잭.”  
“유닛 본부 앞에서는 아무 것도 안 숨기고 떡하니 착륙하더니, 닥터의 세심함이란 대체 언제 발휘되는 건지 모르겠단 말이야.”  
“잭.”  
해리가 불렀다.  
“응?”  
“넌…. 어쩔 거야?”  
“무슨 소리야, 어쩔 거냐니?”  
“너도, 닥터 좋아하잖아. 그런데 내가 그와 사귀게 되어버려서……”  
“미안해 할 필요 없어.”  
잭이 해리에게 다가갔다.  
“.....잭.”  
“말했잖아, 알게 할 생각 없다고. 너랑 같이해서 닥터가 행복하다면, 아 그리고 너도 행복하다면 난 그걸로 족해.”  
“.......정말로?”  
해리가 고개를 들어 잭을 보았다.  
“그럼, 이대로 계속 같이 다녀줄 거야? 하지만….. 질투 나거나 하지 않아?”  
“전혀 질투 안 한다고 하면 거짓말이겠지만.”  
잭이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“난 51세기 사람이야. 사랑이란 일대일 독점이라는 인식 자체가 옅다고. 뭐 지금 와선 20세기에 너무 오래 살았나 싶을 때가 가끔 있긴 하지만.”  
“21세기야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“51세기에서 보기엔 거기서 거기겠지만 차이 크다고.”  
“그래 그래.”  
잭이 해리를 폭 끌어안고 토닥였다.  
“그러니 걱정하지 마, 난 여전히 둘 다 좋아하고 같이 여행할 거니까.”  
해리가 조금 안도했다.  
닥터가 타디스에서 나왔다.  
“둘이 뭐해?”  
“작별 키스요.”  
잭이 넉살좋게 대답하곤 해리의 고개를 젖혀 그에게 입술을 맞댔다.  
“뭐 뭐 하는 거야!”  
해리가 깜짝 놀라 물러섰다.  
“뭐긴, 말했듯이…”  
“작별키스라고. 알아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“괜찮아, 해리. 잭은 나한테도….. 음, 고기 마저 굽자. 먼저 건 식었겠네.”  
“데울까요? 어차피 바짝 구운 거고.”  
“그럴까. 해리 넌 바싹 구운 거 괜찮아?”  
“으, 응.”  
닥터와 잭은 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 불을 켜고 요리를 마저 했다. 해리는 입술을 만졌다.  
“그런데 잭, 같이 간다면서 왜 작별…..”  
전화벨 소리가 울렸다. 해리가 방으로 뛰어 들어갔다.  
“..........해리?”  
닥터가 불렀다. 대답은 들리지 않았다.  
방안에서 뜻을 알 수 없는 고함소리가 들렸다. 잭과 닥터는 서로 한 번 마주본 뒤 침실로 달려갔다. 그러나 그러기 전에 해리가 문간에 나타났다.  
“방금 문자가 왔어.”  
해리의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“나, 서류 심사 통과했대. 화요일에 면접 보러 오라는 거야.”  
“뭐?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“아참, 너희들한텐 얘기 안 했지.”  
해리가 심호흡했다.  
“UNIT라고, 유엔 산하에 외계 사건을 전담하는 조직이 있는데.”  
“그건 알아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그렇지, 너 외계인이었지. 아무튼 그런데 거기서…….”  
말하다 말고 해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“혹시 적대적인 관계야?”  
“아니. 비교적 우호적인데. 아주 옛날엔 거기서 고문역으로 일했던 적도 있고, 퇴역을 안 했기 때문에 지금은 왕고가 되어 있더라나.”  
“그거 다행이네, 거기랑 연구 협력을 하게 되었거든.”  
“뭐?”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그래 1차 심사만 통과한 거니까 아직 확정 아니지. 이제 면접도 봐야 하고 더 심층 심사도….”  
해리가 조금 풀이 죽었다.  
“나 면접 별로 자신 없는데.”  
“걱정하지 마.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그 사람들은 네가 어떻게 생겼는지 목소리는 큰지 태도는 자신감 있는지 그런 게 아니라 네가 그들이 원하는 연구를 설계하고 추진한 능력이 있는지 궁금한 거 아냐. 아직 프로젝트 내용은 기밀이겠지? 그럼 접했을 때 다른 누구보다 네가 먼저 기술이나 내용을 이해하고… 그 후에 뭘 할지 알 거라 믿어.”  
“고마워.”  
해리가 다시 표정이 펴졌다.  
“......유닛에서 뭘 하고 있는지 잘 아네?”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“저번 주에 마사 만났을 때 들었어요.”  
숨겨도 소용없는 이야기라 잭은 사실대로 말해버렸다.  
“닥터도 좋아할 이야기에요, 무기를 늘리려는 게 아니라 우주 개발을 목표로 기술을 민간에 순차적으로 공개한다고 했어요. 참.”  
잭이 미안한 표정으로 웃었다.  
“마사가 닥터 좀 보자던데요, 그것도 되도록 빨리.”  
“왜?”  
닥터가 겁먹은 것처럼 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“유닛에서 축적해둔 기술이라면 외계 기반도 많을 것 아니에요. 인간들이 재해석해서 사용할 수 있는 범위 내겠지만 그래도 민간 부분에 풀어놓는 건 또 다른 문제니까 전문가의 감수를 거치겠다는 거죠. 좋잖아요?”  
“확실히 긍정적인 변화긴 하네. .....하긴 지금쯤은 시작해야 맞는 건가.”  
닥터가 중얼거리곤 황급히 고개를 저었다.  
“그래, 가볼게. 벌써 연구자를 선발하고 있다면 되도록 빨리 가봐야겠어. 선발 후에 프로젝트가 없어져 버리는 사람이 생기면 곤란할테니까.”  
“말 나온 김에 지금 가죠.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“미루다 보면 잊어버릴 거 아니에요. 그럼 전 마사에게 혼날 거고요.”  
“어...........”  
“잘 다녀와.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“네가 말했듯이 최종 선발 전에 검토를 끝내는 게 나을 테니까 이번 주말은 그 일로 보내면 되겠네.”  
“응. 근데 왜 ‘잘 다녀와’인데, 꼭 너는 안 가는 것처럼?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“당연하잖아, 난 선발에 참여하는 중이라고. 유닛에 설렁설렁 놀러가도 될 상황이 아닌걸. 게다가 면접 준비도 해야 하고.”  
“어떤 준비? 가기 전에 알 수 있는 건 아무것도 없는데?”  
해리는 잭과 닥터를 번갈아 바라보며 머리를 굴렸다.  
“.....면접 볼 때 입을 옷을 새로 산다거나.”  
“혼자 할 필요 없어.”  
잭이 냉큼 말했다.  
“걱정 마, 내가 너한테 아주 잘 어울리면서도 면접에 적합한 옷을 골라줄게.”  
“저, 옷쇼핑이라고, 그런데 따라가겠다니 지루하고 귀찮지 않아?”  
“난 좋은데.”  
“나도.”  
닥터도 냉큼 끼어들었다.  
“이것저것 입혀볼 수 있고 좋잖아.”  
“......니들 옷이나 새로 사, 옷 고르기 귀찮아서 항상 똑같은 걸 입는 거 아니었어?”  
“난 이 코트 좋은데.”  
“나비 넥타이는 멋있어.”  
해리가 손을 들었다.  
“묻고 싶은 게 있는데, 마사는 여자지?”  
“응.”  
“정상적인 패션 감각을 갖고 있겠지?”  
“패션의 완성은 얼굴이긴 하지만 마사는 옷도 어울리게 잘 입어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“좋아, 다 같이 마사 만나러 가자.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“너희 둘 다 각오하는 게 좋을 거야.”


	16. Chapter 16

유닛 본부로 올 줄 알았던 닥터가 백화점 앞으로 불러내자 마사는 놀라서 서둘러 달려갔다.  
백화점 앞 인도에는 마치 1950년대부터 쭉 있었던 것처럼 천연덕스럽게 경찰 전화 박스가 서있었다. 교통 경찰을 불러다 불법 주차 딱지를 끊게 하고픈 충동을 억누르며 마사는 가서 문을 두드렸다.  
“오, 안녕 마사.”  
잭이 문을 열고 환하게 웃었다.  
“약속대로 일주일 만에 닥터를 데려오는 데 성공했어.”  
잭이 옆으로 비켰다. 마사는 조금 주저했지만 타디스 안으로 들어갔다.  
“마사!”  
얼굴이 애 같고 나비 넥타이를 맨 닥터가 마사에게 달려오다 앞에서 멈춰섰다.  
“음, 안녕. 오랜만이야.”  
“많이 바뀌었네요.”  
“응, 그렇지. 얼굴도 성격도 목소리도...”  
닥터가 조금 꾸물거렸다.  
“좋아 보이네. 미키랑은 잘 되어가?”  
“잘 되었으니까 결혼을 한 거죠. 그런데.”  
마사가 주의를 둘러보았다.  
“새 여행 친구는요?”  
“아참, 마사. 그게 말이지.”  
잭이 난처한 표정을 했다.  
“그 때 이후로 상황이 좀 달라져서 말이야....”  
“왜요, 그 사람 이제 타디스에서 내리기라도 했어요?”  
“아니, 그런 건 아니야.”  
닥터가 서둘러 말했다.  
“지금은 잠시 옷 갈아입느라고..”  
“닥터 너 무슨 패션 모델이냐, 옷이 뭐 저리 많아?’  
해리가 계단에서 내려왔다.  
“게다가 그러면서 입는 건 늘 똑같단 말이지. 하여간..... 어.”  
해리가 마사를 보고 멈춰 섰다.  
“해리, 이쪽이 마사 존스야.”  
닥터가 소개했다.  
“전에도 이야기했던 내 이전 여행 친구. 마사, 저 사람이 해롤드 틸롯. 내 현재 여행 친구이고..........”  
닥터가 얼굴이 빨개져서 손을 조물거렸다. 해리는 끼어들고 싶지만 꾹 참는 게 역력한 태도로 닥터를 보고 있었다.  
“내… 음, 애, 애...... 인이야.”  
마사는 잘못 들었나 했다.  
“........뭐라고요?”  
“그, 믿기지 않는 거 잘 아는데..........”  
마사가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“그 때 그건 정말로 말실수였어. 그 때까지만 해도 둘 정말로 그런 사이 아니었다고. 토요일로 가보니까 저렇게 되어 있어서 나도 놀랐어.”  
“정말 사귀는 거에요?”  
마사가 닥터에게 물었다. 닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“맙소사.”  
마사가 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“아....... 미안해요, 나쁜 뜻은 없었어요. 그저, 저 닥터가 누군가와 사귄다는 게 상상이 안 가서.........”  
“그 심정 알아요. 저는 사귀고 있는데도 실감이 안 나니까.”  
“제대로 데이트도 안 해 봤으니까 그렇지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“둘 사귄지, 사흘? 나흘째지? 그럼 아직 정식 데이트 한 번을 못 해봤을 것 아냐, 그래서야 당연히 실감이 안 나지.”  
“닥터가 데이트라니.”  
마사가 망연자실해서 중얼거렸다.  
“기운 내, 이 닥터는 이전 닥터하고는 다른 사람이나 마찬가지니까.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“계속 매달려 있는 사람이 옮겨간 사람에게 하기에는 좀 안 맞는 말 같은데요.”  
“................그래 내가 대왕 바보다 그래.”  
잭이 삐졌다.  
“그래서, 오랜만에 재회해서 저도 하고 싶은 말이 많지만 우선은 일 먼저 하죠.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“일이라니?”  
닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“일... 혹시 지금 외계 침략 사건 중이었어? 이런. 어디야?”  
“어디라뇨, 그럼 이 백화점에 사이버맨이나 손타란이나 네스틴의 의식 같은 게 암약하고 잇는 게 아니란 말이에요?”  
마사가 더 어리둥절했다.  
“왜 백화점에 사이버맨이, 음, 있었던 적 있지만, 아니 지금은 아닌데? 혹시 아닌 게 아닌가? 지금이라도 확인해봐야 하나?”  
“잠깐만, 닥터 존스?”  
해리가 말했다.  
“왜 이 백화점에 외계 위협이 있다고 생각한건가요?”  
“닥터가 백화점으로 불러냈으니까요.”  
마사가 여전히 어리둥절한 채로 대답했다.  
“달리 무슨 이유겠어요?”  
해리가 조용히 닥터에게 가서 뒤통수를 한 대 때렸다.  
“왜?”  
“반성해.”  
“뭘?”  
“그냥 하라면 해.”  
그리고 그가 마사에게 돌아섰다.  
“혼란을 일으켜 미안합니다. 약속 장소를 여기로 정한 건 저고, 목적은.”  
해리가 닥터와 잭을 가리켰다.  
“저 두 단벌신사에게 21세기 인간답게 옷을 입는 법을 가르칠….”  
“난 21세기 인간이 아닌데?”  
“나도.”  
두 안 21세기 산 지성체가 끼어들었다.  
“.........21세기'에' 인간다운 옷을 입는 법을 가르칠 겸 그런 옷을 사기 위해 백화점으로 온 겁니다. 혹시 바쁜데 방해했나요?”  
“전혀요.”  
마사가 닥터와 잭이 보기엔 사악하다고밖에 표현할 수 없는 미소를 띄고 둘을 보았다.  
“기꺼이 협력하죠, 저 담요 같은 군용 코트는 옛날부터 정말 벗기고 싶었고-”  
“마사, 그런 거라면 말만 하면 얼마든지 벗..으푸헉.”  
해리가 달려가 잭의 배에 주먹을 쑤셔 박았다. 마사는 말을 계속했다.  
“닥터는 이제 처음 봤지만, 저 만화에라도 나올 것 같은 나비넥타이는 정말 용서할 수 없네요.”  
“어째서!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“나비넥타이는 멋지단 말이야!”  
“네가 그 말을 다섯 번 만 덜 했어도 나도 이런 짓 안 하지.”  
해리가 쓸데없는 소리 하면 너도 때려주겠다는 눈으로 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“이런 ‘짓'이라고 인정했어!”  
잭이 지적했다.  
“자, 그럼 옷을 사러 가자고.”  
해리가 못들은 척 했다.  
“나만 당할 순 없지.”  
“틸롯 교수님 옷은 괜찮은데요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“해리라고 불러요. 전 면접용 정장을 사야하는데, 둘이 골라주겠다고 해서요.”  
“....아.”  
마사가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 가죠. 아, 잠깐만요.”  
마사가 휴대전화를 꺼냈다.  
“닥터가 갑자기 백화점으로 나오래서 외계인 사건인 줄 알고 백업팀을 불렀단 말이에요, 이 휴일에. 지금이라도 돌려보내줘야죠.”  
“아이고 그런 미안한 짓을.”  
잭이 자기는 책임이 전혀 없다는 듯이 웃었다.  
“웃을 수 있는 것도 지금 뿐인 줄 알아요.”  
마사가 경고했다.  
“하지만 나 옷 갈아 입는 거 안 싫어하는 걸. 더군다나 마사가 직접 골라준다면 더.”  
“이건 방송에 안 나오니까 너무 잘난 체하지는 마.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“방송이라니?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“옛날에, 아니지 이 시점에선 미래인가, 아무튼 지구 역사간 언젠가에 잭의 알몸이 전 지구에 방송된 적이 있지.”  
“시청률 올랐을 거라니까요.”  
잭이 뻐겼다.  
“기왕이면 닥터도 그 프로에 참여했으면 좋았을 텐데.....”  
“닥터 그만 성희롱 하고 할거 하러 가자.”  
해리가 잭의 팔을 잡아 비틀며 타디스를 나갔다.  
“아니면 다음에 진흙탕에 처박히는 건 네가 될 거야.”

 

세 시간 후 잭은 마사의 말이 맞다고 인정할 수 밖에 없었다.  
“벌써 우리 둘 다 위 아래 세 벌 씩은 사지 않았어? 이젠 충분히 목표를 초과달성했다고 생각하는데.”  
잭이 지친 목소리로 말했다. 닥터는 항의할 힘도 없는 듯 눈이 풀린 채 질질 끌려오고 있었다.  
“아니오.”  
마사가 단호하게 남자들의 희망을 꺾었다.  
“목표는 다양한 옷을 바꿔 입게 하자인데, 기존에 있던 옷은 의미가 없으니 단 일주일 간 옷만 안 겹치게 입으려고만 해도.”  
“으아악!”  
닥터가 비명을 질렀다.  
“총 일곱 벌이 필요한 거야? 아직 반도 다 못한 거야? 거기에 매주 같은 걸 돌려 입는 것도 바람직하지 않으니 일곱 벌도 부족하다고 추가로 더 사게 시킬 거야?!”  
닥터가 마사 앞에 납작 엎드렸다.  
“제발 마사, 잭은 몰라도 난 옷방에 옷 많은 거 알잖아, 계속 딴 거 입을게 나는 이제 그만 빼줘.”  
“너무해요, 혼자만 빠져나가려는 겁니까!”  
잭이 말했다.  
“다양하긴 확실히 다양했지만, 그 옷들이 의미가 있을까.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“목표는 21세기 정상인답게 입는 거잖아, 개척 기원 14세기의 레무니스인 같이 입는 게 아니고.”  
“트라켄과 이오나이식 옷도 있…..”  
해리가 째려보자 닥터가 헛소리를 멈췄다.  
“아, 그러고 보니 페즈가 다섯 개나 있길래 몽땅 밟아 뭉개버렸어.”  
“왜?!”  
“그건 잘했어.”  
닥터는 항의했고 잭이 해리의 등을 두드렸다.  
“페즈면, 그 빨간색 원통형 터키 모자요?”  
마사는 잠시 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“.......너무 잘 어울려서 두려울 정도로군요.”  
“잘 어울릴 것 같지, 그렇지?”  
닥터가 마사에게 매달렸다.  
“난 좋다고. 그런데 어째 내가 그걸 쓰고 나타나기만 하면 다들 버려버리고 총으로 쏴버리고 해리는 밟아버리고.....”  
“쓴 채로 밟지 않은 걸 다행으로 여기고, 어서 옷이나 더 골라.”  
해리가 위협했다.  
“아니, 근데 왜 너는 멀쩡한 거야.”  
닥터가 해리에게 포문을 돌렸다.  
“너도 옷 사러 왔잖아? 남자잖아? 그런데 왜 나와 잭은 죽어 가는데......”  
“나야 정장 한 벌만 사면 되었고, 이미 샀고, 뭣보다.”  
그가 손에 든 아이스커피를 쭉 빨아 마셨다.  
“너희들이 옷 입어보며 괴로워하는 거 구경하는 게 재미있으니까?”  
“이런 악마!”  
잭이 드라마틱하게 머리를 감싸 쥐었다.  
“남의 괴로움을 자기의 즐거움으로 삼다니 이 얼마나 무시무시한 일이란 말인가! 지금껏 좋은 사람이라고만 생각했는데 이런 데서 본색을 드러내다니.........”  
“그만하고 이거 입어 봐요.”  
마사가 잭에게 옷을 한 아름 안겼다.  
“그리고 애같이 구는 건 그만둬요, 다들 쳐다보잖아요.”  
마사는 점원에게 소란 피워 미안하다고 사과했다. 점원은 ‘남자란 원래 커도 애죠' 라며 다 이해한다는 얼굴로 웃어주었다.  
“나만 말고 닥터도.”  
“이미 탈의실 들어갔거든요. 자, 정말 애같이 다른 사람 끌어들이지 말고 어서 어른답게 고난에 용감하게 맞서도록 해요.”  
“고난이라고 인정했어!”  
“자, 잭. 얼른 입고 나와.”  
해리가 그를 끌어다가 탈의실에 집어넣고 문을 닫았다.  
“얌전히 시키는 대로 하지 않으면 너의 코트는 두 번 다시 보지 못할 줄 알아.”  
“치사해!”  
“겨우 옷 정도 사는데 인질을 잡아야만 움직이는 쪽이 치사한 거예요.”  
마사는 닥터의 나비넥타이를 들고 있었다.  
“입고 나왔어. 어때?”  
닥터가 탈의실에서 나와 한 바퀴 돌았다.  
“음, 확실히 그 연두색 티셔츠보다는 이쪽이 잘 어울리네요. 아까 산 갈색 재킷하고 입어도 무난하겠고.”  
마사가 쇼핑백에서 아까 샀던 옷을 꺼내 닥터에게 걸쳤다.  
“역시.”  
“응? 이건 아까 검은색 바지랑.”  
“위아래를 누가 꿰매 붙여놨나요, 섞어서 입을 수도 있는 거지. 이렇게 위아래를 달리 매치시키면 늘 똑같지는 않으면서 옷을 일곱 세트 갖고 있을 필요도 없잖아요.”  
닥터의 얼굴이 깨달음으로 환해졌다.  
“그렇구나, 위아래를 다른 식으로 바꿔 입으면 각 네 벌 씩만 있어도 16가지 경우의 수가....”  
“저 파란 셔츠와 회색 바지는 잘 어울릴 것 같지 않으니 그 조합은 빼요.”  
“.....그렇다 해도 15, 한 달에 두 번만 옷이 겹치는 거야. 그래. 일곱 벌이나 살 필요는 처음부터 없었어!”  
“..........그걸 이제야 안 건가요.”  
“역시 천 백 살이 아니라 열 한 살이었어.”  
마사가 해리가 나란히 어이없어하는 동안 잭도 탈의실에서 나왔다.  
“자, 고난을 이기고 귀환한 용사의 풍모가 어때?”  
“뭘 입혀도 그럴듯해 보인다는 건 인정해야겠어.”  
마사가 분한 듯 말했다.  
“하여간 쓸 데 없을 만큼 잘 생겼다니까.”  
해리도 투덜거렸다.  
“어허, 무슨 소리. 잘생긴 건 다 쓸 데가 있다고.”  
잭이 그에게 다가갔다.  
“그래서 말인데, 너도 캐주얼 사라.”  
“싫어.”  
해리가 단숨에 거절했다.  
“난 이미 살 거 샀어. 네가 추천한 걸 고르지 않았다고 물고 늘어질 필요 없다고.”  
해리의 새 정장을 살 때 그는 짙은 회색을 사고 싶어 했지만 잭은 갈색을, 닥터는 감색을 골랐다. 그리고 최종적으로 마사가 닥터의 편을 들어 해리의 쇼핑백에는 감색 옷이 들어있었다. 마사는 진회색도 잘 어울린다고 생각했지만 잭도 닥터도 완강했다.  
“잭도 닥터도 한 벌씩 더 산다는 조건으로 그렇게 하면 어때?”  
마사가 해리에게 제안했다.  
“자, 쇼핑 끝났지? 이제 그만 나가자.”  
잭이 도망갔다.  
“어디로 가는 거지.”  
“타디스겠지.”  
닥터가 기지개를 켰다.  
“지쳤어, 어디 조용하고 사람 없고 옷 없는 데 가서 좀 쉬고 싶어.”  
“쉬는 덴 찬성이에요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“옷이 없는 데라니 그거 너무 잭 취향 아니야?”  
해리가 말했다.  
“아니, 잭 취향이라면 사람이 ‘많고' 옷은 없는 곳이겠지.”  
“아, 그렇지.”  
드디어 옷 다양하게 사기 미션을 완료한 일행은 백화점을 나갔다. 잭은 타디스 옆에 서서 기다리고 있었다. 마사는 타디스 문 앞에 서서 조금 주저했다.  
“이대로 어디 인적 없는 바닷가 같은 데 갈 건가요?”  
“그럴 생각인데. 음, 멀리 가기 싫다면 지구 내에서 그런 곳은 많이 있어.”  
“아뇨. 멀리, 랄까 지구 외의 문제가 아니라.”  
“엉뚱한 데 불시착해 사고가 일어나서 죽어라 달려야 할까봐 그러는 거야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“그거지. 달리 뭐겠어.”  
“나 그래도 예전보다는 꽤 목표 지점에 맞게 도착하고 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“지금까지 한 번도 해리를 실종시키지 않았다고.”  
“실종 쪽이 기본값이냐?”  
해리가 어이없다는 듯 중얼거렸다.  
“.......좋아요, 닥터가 유닛에 와서 해야 할 일이 있다는 사실을 까먹지 않는다는 전제 하에 같이 놀러 가죠.”  
“와아.”  
닥터가 만세를 부르며 좋아했다.  
“이제 그만 타디스에 타자. 사람들이 이상하게 쳐다봐.”  
해리가 말했다. 실제로 사람들이 쳐다보고 있었기 때문에 이들은 서둘러 타디스에 들어가 목표한 남국의 해변으로 사라졌다.


	17. Chapter 17

사람도 없고, 옷도 없고, 들리는 건 파도소리 뿐이고 햇볕이 가득한 이름 모를 백사장에서 백화점 옷쇼핑으로 지친 몸과 마음을 충분히 쉬고 난 뒤 이들은 아무런 사건 사고도 겪지 않고 토요일 저녁 해리의 기숙사로 돌아갔다. 잭은 이날 아침 걸어서 들어왔으니 눈에 안 띄고 사라지면 곤란해서 해리와 함께 내려주고 닥터는 마사와 함께 유닛 본부로 곧장 떠났다.  
“가는 길에는 무슨 일 안 생기려나.”  
“해리, 그건 저주야.”  
잭은 새로 산 재킷을 벗어 의자에 던지고 풀썩 앉았다.  
“아, 피곤하긴 했지만 그래도 오늘 잘 놀았다.”  
“그래.”  
해리가 오렌지 주스 두 잔을 따라 잭에게 하나 건넸다.  
“마셔둬. 넌 어떤지 몰라도 난 탈수될 것 같아.”  
“그야 백화점은 건조하고 해변은 더웠으니 그랬겠지.”  
잭이 받아들고 벌컥벌컥 마셨다.  
“잭.”  
“응?”  
“마사도 심사위원의 일원이야?”  
잭은 주스를 뿜는 대신 조용히 컵을 옆으로 치웠다.  
“어떻게 알았어?”  
“네가 마사로부터 이번 기술 공개에 대해 들었다고 했고, 마사는 나를 이름으로만 소개받았는데 틸롯 교수라고 불렀잖아. 프로젝트에 아는 건 둘째치고 지원자에 대해 알려면.”  
“그래, 맞아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“면접 쪽은 모르겠지만 서류 심사에 참여한 건 확실해.”  
“내 지원서를 봤어?”  
“............그래.”  
해리는 잠시 말이 없었다. 잭은 초조해졌다.  
“별로 민감한 개인 정보 같은 걸 본 건 아니야, 연구 논문 편수나 요약 뭐 그런 거……”  
말하고 잭은 가출 청소년이었던 과거에 대해 들은 건 충분히 민감한 개인정보라는 생각이 뒤늦게 들었지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 이미 변명한 다음 이제 와서 그걸 실토해 봐야 해리의 기분만 더 상하게 할 것 같았다.  
“솔직히, 심사에 통과할 수 있을 거라곤 생각하지 않았어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 지원하긴 했지만 서류 준비하면서 나도 알고 있었어. 이걸로는 될 리가 없다고.”  
해리가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“네가.... 뭐라고 말을.”  
“했어.”  
잭이 인정했다.  
“네가 현재 닥터의 여행친구고, 똑똑하고 능력있고 외계 기술에도 쉽게 적응하고 닥터가 너를 높이 평가한다고. 논문 편수가 어떻든 추천서가 어떻든 너는 지금 유닛에서 뽑고자 하는 그런 인재라고.”  
“그래서 마사가 나를 붙여준 거야?”  
“.......그건 아닌 것 같아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“내가 그렇게 말했을 때, 마사는 내 말이 그럴듯하고 닥터의 보증이면 믿을 수 있다는 그런 건 인정하면서도, 이대로는 객관적인 증거가 부족하니 그럼 널 ‘닥터 관계자'로 등록하여 일종의, 음, 특별전형? 특별채용? 그런 걸로 하면 어떻겠느냐고 제안했어.”  
“그래서 그렇게 한 거야?”  
“아니.”  
해리가 표정 변화 없이 보고만 있는 건 좀 무섭다고 생각하며 잭은 말을 계속했다.  
“네가 그런 식의 특별 대우를 바라는지 알 수 없었으니까. 그래, 토요일에 일찍 온 이유가 닥터 없을 때 그 얘기를 하고 싶어서였어. 네가 특채를 바란다면 내가 막는 꼴이 되어선 안 되니까.”  
“바라지 않아.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“내가 지금 닥터와 친구고.... 아니 애인 사이고 같이 다니고 그러기는 하지만 다른 것도 아니고 내 분야에서 닥터의 후광을 입고 싶지는 않아......... 하지만.”  
해리가 고개를 숙였다.  
“모르겠네, 한 나흘 전에 그런 제안을 받았더라면, 과연 거부할 수 있었을지. 나 정말 절박한 심정이었거든.”  
결국은 자존심을 버리지 않고도 심사에 합격할 수 있었으니 그 때 바로 묻지 않아서 정말 다행이었다고 잭은 생각했다.  
“그런데 그럼 난 어디서 점수를 벌어 통과한 거지?”  
잭은 말을 할까 말까 고민했다. 그의 사정을 너무 자세히 아는 건 해리가 원치 않을 것 같았다. 하지만 해리를 궁금하게 두는 것 보다는 말을 하는 게 나을 거라는 생각도 들었다.  
“어쩌면, 네가 보조로 참여한 연구들까지 살펴봤을 때 네 역량을 더 높이 잡는 게 옳다고 판단한 것은 아닐까.”  
해리가 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“그런 것까지 파악하는 거야, 유닛에선?”  
그가 한참 만에 다시 입을 열었다.  
“아마 네 실제 능력이 서류상으로 드러난 것보다 더 높을 거라는 합리적 의심이 없었더라면 그렇게까지 자세히 조사하지는 않았겠지.”  
잭이 인정했다.  
“그것만으로 불공정하다면 불공정하긴 해, 기회도 자원이니까. 그래도 네가 실제로 그 일을 할 수 있는 이상 닥터에게 의존했다고 생각할 필요는 없어.”  
잭이 잠깐 고민했다.  
“애초 네가 절박해진 이유가 닥터가 연구동을 날려먹어서잖아, 실제 능력을 어필할 기회 정도 보상으로 과한 것도 아니야?”  
“....................그래.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
“뭘 그 정도 가지고.”  
잭이 일어났다.  
“이제 그만 문 닫히기 전에 나가봐야겠다, 내가 묵어간다고 사람들이 오해하면 안 되잖아?”  
“네가 묵어가는 것보다, 여기 근처 사람들은 왜 내 방은 누가 찾아오면 조용하고 아무도 없을 때 시끄러울까 이상하게 여기는 게 문제가 클 거야.”  
“벽을 공유하는 건축물의 폐해로군.”  
잭이 짐짓 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“단독 주택을 사는 게 낫지 않을까?”  
“실은 그럴 예정이야.”  
해리가 말했다. 잭이 놀랐다.  
“뭐?”  
“유닛과의 연구 협력이 성사되면 여기보다 더 환경과 대우가 좋은 학교로 옮길 수 있어. 그리고 그렇게 되면 이런 기숙사나 독신자용 소형 아파트 말고 제대로 집을 얻으려고..... 닥터도 여행 다니다가도 돌아올 곳이 있는 거 좋아하는 것 같고.”  
“응, 그래. 그거 좋겠네.”  
잭은 떨떠름한 기분을 겉으로 내지 않으려고 애썼다. 닥터가 안정을 찾는 건 좋은 일이었다. 잭 역시 닥터의 행복을 바랐다. 둘 사이가 깨지지 않기를 빌어도 모자랐다.  
그러나 소외감이 느껴지는 것 역시 어쩔 수 없었다.  
“그래서 말인데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“너도 집에 대한 희망사항이 있으면 저기다 써놔.”  
해리가 벽에 붙어있는 메모판을 가리켰다. 자세히 보니 닥터 글씨로 [잔디밭에 스프링클러!!]라고 쓴 메모가 붙어있었다.  
“....잔디밭에 스프링클러를 틀어놓고 뭘 하려는 걸까.”  
잭이 조금 몸을 떨었다.  
“나도 그래서 저기에 빨간펜으로 ‘기각’이라고 써놓을까 말까 고민중이야.”  
해리가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“잔디밭 자체는 좋을 것 같은데, 같이 놀 큰 개만 안 사주면 되지 않을까?”  
“....그럴지도.”  
잭은 웃었다. 해리가 계획하고 있는 미래에 자기도 포함되는 게 기뻤다. 꼭 애인이 아니어도 닥터와 해리와 같이 놀고 모험하고 가끔은 집에서 쉬며 지낼 수 있다면 이대로도 좋을 것 같았다.  
“좋아, 우선은 오늘 산 옷을 넣을 수 있는 벽장이 있으면 좋을 것 같아.”

 

닥터와 해리가 애인 사이가 되었다고 해서 이들의 여행 패턴이 갑자기 크게 바뀌지는 않았다. 닥터는 좀 더 해리와 오래 같이 있고 싶어했지만 해리가 바빠졌다. 다음 학기부터 새 학교에서 시작하려면 지금부터 준비해도 시간이 촉박하다고 했다.  
“어차피, 타디스로 하는 여행은 그렇게 시간 많이 걸리지도 않는데........”  
“다른 사람들 보기엔 시간이 안 흐르지만 내 체감 시간은 계속 흐르잖아, 며칠씩이나 완전히 딴 곳을 여행하다 돌아온 뒤 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 다시 일상에 복귀하는 건 무척 어렵다고.”  
“그래?”  
“그래. 너 내가 왜 월요일 아침이 아니라 적어도 일요일 낮에 내려달라고 하는지 생각 안 해 본거냐.”  
“닥터야 모르는 게 당연하지, 일상으로 복귀해 본 적이 없잖아.”  
잭이 옆에서 웃었다.  
“너무 지구 환경과 동떨어지지 않은 곳으로 가면 좀 나을까? 꼭 우주 저 멀리로 나갈 필요는 없잖아. 지구 내에도 볼 건 많다고.”  
“그런 것도 좋겠다.”  
닥터도 찬성했다.  
“어때, 해리. 공연 같은 거 좋아해? 가지 못해서 안타까웠던 콘서트 같은 게 있으면 데려다 줄 수 있는데. 아니면 역사적 인물을 만나보는 건? 너 역사에 별 관심 없는 거 알지만 그래도 만나보고 싶은 사람이 하나 정도는 있을 거 아냐?”  
해리가 잠시 생각했다.  
“만나보고 싶은 지구 사람이 있기는 해, 역사적 인물은 아니지만.”  
“누군데?”  
잭이 긴장해서 물었다. 혹시 가족사 같은 게 튀어나올지도 모른다고 생각하면서.  
“닥터의 이전 여행 친구들.”  
“어.”  
“마사 만나보니까 괜찮더라고. 그, 이전이나 이후에 같이 다닌 사람 더 있을 거 아냐? 로즈는 평행세계에 가버렸다고 해도.”  
“없어.”  
닥터가 비참한 표정으로 말했다.  
“내가 만나러 갈 수 있는 사람은 없어. 적어도 날 두고 대화를 할 수 있는 사람은 없어.”  
“왜…. 대화를 할 수 없다니 무슨 소리야? 식물인간이 되기라도 했어?”  
“그런 건 아니지만..... 도나는 나와 관련된 기억을 모두 잃었고, 에이미와 로리는 우는 천사들에 의해 과거로 날려가 타디스로는 닿을 수 없게 되었어. 만날 수 있는 사람이 없어, 내가 다 망쳐버렸어......”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
“자책하지 말아요. 닥터 잘못이 아니에요.”  
“내 잘못 맞는걸.”  
“닥터.”  
해리가 불렀다.  
“정말 친구라고 부를 만 한 사람이 더 없어? 단 한 명도?”  
“해리.”  
잭이 그에게 비난하는 시선을 보냈다. 그러나 해리는 아랑곳하지 않았다.  
“로즈, 마사, 도나, 에이미와 로리, 그들 외에는 누구하고도 함께 지낸 적 없단 말이야?”  
잭은 무슨 말이 하고 싶은 거냐고 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 닥터가 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“크레이그.”  
“네?”  
“한 명, 아니 한 가족이 있어. 크레이그, 소피, 알피 세 명. 타임루프 현상이 국지적으로 일어나서 타디스가 제대로 실체화를 못하고 나만 뱉어놓고 현실과 시간 소용돌이에 반쯤 걸쳐져 있던 사건이었는데, 그 때 잠시 크레이그네 집에서 살았어.”  
“...........닥터가 타디스 외 다른 데서 살다니 잘 상상이 안 가네요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“응, 나도 잘 상상이 안 가.”  
닥터가 조금 웃었다.  
“하지만 실제로 일어난 일이야. 내가 아침 식사도 만들고, 축구 클럽에서 축구도 하고 사람들하고 펍에도 가고 잠시지만 회사 가서 일도 했다? 아, 그 이후에는 백화점 장난감 코너에서 점원도 했어. 정말 닥터라고 이름표를 박아주더라. 재미있는 별명이라고 생각했나봐.”  
“그렇겠지, 그걸 본명이라고 생각했을 리는 없을 테니.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“주말 일정으론 딱 좋겠는데, 친구를 소개받아 같이 만나고 맥주라도 마시며 이야기하는 건 누구라도 할 것 같은 일상 범주의 휴식이니까.”  
“너무 밋밋하지 않아?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“어쩌다 한 번 정도는 그런 것도 좋잖아, 언제나 가슴 떨리는 모험만 하기엔 인간은 연약한 생물이라고.”  
닥터가 기묘한 표정으로 해리를 보았다.  
“왜?”  
“아니, 그냥......”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“너 전혀 연약하지 않잖아.”  
“그건 닥터 말이 맞아.”  
잭도 동의했다.  
“‘뛰어!’ 상황일 때 내가 제일 처지는데?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“경력을 고려해야지, 경력을. 넌 이제 반년도 안 뛰었잖아, 나와 닥터는 유구한 역사 동안 걸음아 날 살려라 달려다녔다고.”  
“.......유구한 역사 씩이나.”  
“좋아, 그럼 크레이그를 만나러 가자.”  
닥터가 발딱 튀어 일어났다.  
“알피도 많이 컸으려나. 음, 그러고보니 인간 아기는 몇 년 지나야 걷더라?”  
“12~15개월 정도일걸. 그리고 닥터 잠시만.”  
해리가 그의 뒷덜미를 잡았다.  
“왜?”  
“먼저 그 사람한테 전화해, 가도 되느냐고. 극단적으로 모두 여름 휴가를 떠나서 가보니 빈집이면 어쩔 거야.”  
“그야 휴가에서 돌아온 뒤로 가거나 아니면 휴가지를 찾아내서.....”  
“닥터, 인간들의 법률 용어에 그런 행동을 가리키는 말이 있는데요, 스토킹이라고.”  
잭이 지적했다.  
“법에 저촉될 것 같은 발언은 그만두고 전화해서 이번 주말에 만날 수 있겠냐고 물어봐요, 21세기 문화인, 아니 21세기에 사는 문화인답게.”  
닥터는 샐쭉해했지만 그래도 수긍했다.  
“알았어, 전화할게.”  
그리고 닥터가 타디스로 들어갔다. 잠시 둘만 남자 잭이 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“알고 있었어?”  
“뭘?”  
“닥터에게 찾아가 볼 수 있는 친구가 한 명은 남아있는 거.”  
“아니.”  
“그럼 어쩌려고 그런 거야? 닥터가 완전히 자책에 빠져버리면 어쩌려고?”  
“글쎄....”  
해리가 멍하니 창밖을 내다보았다.  
“만날 친구들이 없다고 해도, 그게 닥터의 잘못이거나 인생 실패의 증거 같은 건 아니라고 설득하는 수밖에 없겠지.”  
“그런 게 될 리가 없잖아.”  
“그거야 그렇지만, 만날 수 있는 사람도 있으니 자책하지 마라 역시 좋은 해결책이 아닌 건 마찬가지잖아? 잘 되었기 때문에 자책하지 말라는 말은 그럼 잘못되었을 땐 자책하는 게 옳다는 말도 되니까.”  
“그것도 맞는 말이지만, 닥터에겐 죄책감을 없애려는 노력보다는 죄책감 없이 떠올릴 수 있는 친구가 있는 게 더 잘 들을 거야.”  
“맞아.”  
해리도 인정했다.  
“가자!”  
닥터가 타디스에서 뛰어나왔다.  
“크레이그가 다다음주 토요일에 놀러와도 된댔어.”  
“그럼 다다음주 토요일에 갔다와야겠네.”  
말하고 해리가 잠시 생각했다.  
“...............뭔가 언어 감각이 부서지고 있어. 이런 문장 맞기는 해?”  
“그거야 인간들은 시제를 과거 현재 미래로 나눠서 구별하니까 그렇지.”  
“그럼 타임로드는. 아니 됐다. 어차피 인간의 언어론 설명하기 힘들지?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“자, 언어든 시간이든 학문적인 논쟁은 그만하고 빨리 그 크레이그라는 사람 만나러 갑시다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“축구 클럽이며 펍이라니, 그렇게 평범하기 그지없는 닥터 친구를 정말 만나보고 싶어지는데요.”  
“오래 인사하면 안 돼, 유부남이라고.”  
닥터가 경고했다.  
“걱정 말아요, 싫다는 사람은 안 건드리는 주의니까.”  
해리가 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“왜?”  
“너 맨날 나 끌어안고 그러잖아?”  
“싫었어?”  
잭이 되물었다. 해리는 잠깐 생각하다 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그럼 된 거네.”  
“된 거 아냐, 멋대로 해리 막 끌어안지 마.”  
닥터가 해리의 팔을 잡고 타디스로 쏙 들어갔다. 잭은 고개를 흔들고 뒤따라 들어갔다.


	18. Chapter 18

닥터가 당연히 혼자 올 줄 알았던 크레이그는 그가 친구를 둘이나 끌고 나타나자 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.  
“안녕하세요, 크레이그 오웬스씨, 소피 오웬스씨. 캡틴 잭 하크니스입니다. 닥터에게 이야기 많이 들었어요.. 오, 네가 알피구나. 안녕?”  
제일 먼저 나서서 인사한 건 물론 잭이었다. 잭이 알피의 손을 잡고 악수하자 알피가 깔깔 웃었다.  
“알피, 이 영감님은 너보다 엄청 나이가 많을 뿐 아니라 숨쉬는 모든 대상에 달라붙는 바람둥이란다. 상대해주지 마.”  
닥터가 말했다. 해리가 그의 뒤통수를 찰싹 때렸다.  
“애기한테 무슨 말을 하는 거야.”  
“닥터는 질투하는 것 뿐이야, 알피가 자기보다 날 더 좋아할까봐. 안 그러니, 알피.”  
무슨 소리야 알피는 날 더 좋아해!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그치 알피? 이전에 우리 같이 놀고 모험하고 했던 것 생각해보라고, 어느날 갑자기 나타난 느끼한 아저씨 보다 내 쪽이 훨씬 좋은 친구잖아. 안 그래?”  
알피가 부-하는 소리를 냈다. 잭은 배를 잡고 웃었다.  
“아니야, 이건 알피가 날 놀리고 있는 것 뿐이라고, 네가 그랬잖아, 놀리는 건 친구의 증거라고!”  
“뭐라고 변명하든 알피는 닥터보다 제 편을 들기로 결심했는데요.”  
“아냐! 아닐 거야, 알피 제발 아니라고 해줘.”  
“................애 같은 친구들이라 죄송합니다.”  
해리가 크레이그와 소피에게 사과했다.  
“어머, 아니에요. 아기를 좋아하는 건 좋은걸요.”  
소피가 웃으며 말했다.  
“소피 오웬스에요. 닥터가 이미 다 말해버린 것 같지만요.”  
“해롤드 틸롯입니다. 닥터의, 어....”  
해리가 닥터에게 고개를 돌렸다. 닥터는 잭의 험담을 할 게 아니라 자기를 어필하기로 전략을 바꿨는지 이전 여행에서 보았던 양카 행성의 보석 정원을 묘사해주고 있었다.  
“.....저 녀석의, 애인입니다.”  
말하고 해리는 자기는 페도필이 아니라고 덧붙여야하는 걸까 고민했다. 그러나 그럴 필요는 없었다. 소피는 한층 환해진 얼굴로 해리의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“만나서 반가워요, 해리.”  
그리고 해리는 소피가 닥터를 경계하고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.  
‘전에 왔을 때 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거냐, 닥터?’  
“오늘 축구 시합 해?”  
닥터가 크레이그에게 물었다.  
“응. 그렇지만 넌 출전 못해. 결원이 없어서.”  
“엑.”  
닥터가 팍 풀이 죽었다.  
“해리 보는 앞에서 멋지게 이겨보이고 싶었는데.”  
“이제 내 심정이 좀 이해가 가?”  
크레이그가 물었다.  
“무슨 심정? 너도 해리 앞에서 이겨보이고 싶은 거야?”  
“....................아니, 됐다.”  
“넌 이미 툭만하면 나라나 행성이나 우주를 지배 또는 파괴하려는 자들하고 싸워서 이겨보이잖냐.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“새삼 축구까지 잘하지 않아도 돼, 네 체력과 운동능력은 지금까지 사이버맨에게 잡혀 죽지 않은 걸로 충분히 증명되니까.”  
“윽, 사이버맨.”  
크레이그가 얼굴을 팍 찌푸렸다. 소피도 덩달아 표정을 찌푸렸다. 알피가 칭얼거리자 소피가 안아들었다.  
“..............대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거죠.”  
잭이 물었다.  
“어, 그게.”  
닥터가 미안한 얼굴로 크레이그를 보았다.  
“그게, 그래도 그만하면 잘 해결된 일이었는데............”  
“사건은 잘 해결됐지.”  
크레이그가 여전히 찌푸린 표정으로 말했다.  
“근데 너 대체 백화점 사람들에게 뭐라고 말하고 다닌 거야? 그 사람들 우리가 커플인 줄 알고 있다고!”  
“커플이잖아, 너희 둘?”  
“나랑 소피 말고.”  
크레이그가 자기랑 닥터 사이를 손짓했다.  
“너랑 나..... 왜?”  
“난들 알겠냐! 아무튼 소피하고 같이 쇼핑 갔다가 애인을 버리고 애까지 데리고 딴 여자랑 결혼한 천하의 나쁜 놈 취급을 받았다고!”  
“..........역시 닥터는 나보다 더 사람을 꼬신다니까.”  
잭이 중얼거렸다.  
“꼬신 거 아니래잖아, 멀쩡한 유부남을 불륜남으로 만들지 마.”  
해리가 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“대체 왜지? 그 때 우리가 같이 돌아다니기는 했지만 그 정도로 커플로 보일 리는 없잖아, 게다가 알피도 있다고! 아직 21세기고 인간 남성은 임신 못 하는 거 맞지, 그렇지?”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭이 손으로 눈을 덮었다.  
“물론 임신은 못 하지만, 입양이라는 방법도 있거든요.”  
“알 것 같다. 다 큰 어른이 애기와 똑같은 수준으로 놀아주는 건 자기 아이 아니면 어렵잖아.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“누가 닥터가 알피하고 놀고 말하고 말 알아듣는 척 하는 걸 보고..”  
“척이 아니라 실제로 알아들었어!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“그래그래, 알아듣는 거 보고 네가 애아빠라고 확신해버린 거야. 그 이후는 직장 내 가십망이 알아서 부풀려줬겠지.”  
“그런 건가....”  
소피가 망연자실한 표정으로 중얼거렸다.  
“일 났네. 어쩌지?”  
잭이 난감한 미소를 띄웠다.  
“그래서는 이제 와서 닥터가 해리와 나타난다 해도 ‘애까지 뺏기고 이혼당한 뒤 새로 사귄 남자 친구'로 밖에 보이지 않을 거야.”  
“사람의 머릿속에 한 번 박힌 생각을 뽑는 건 힘들지.”  
해리도 고개를 끄덕끄덕했다.  
“남 일처럼 말하지들 마, 우린 여기서 살아야 한다고.”  
크레이그가 한탄했다.  
“어..... 동네에 소문 쫙 났어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니지만 거기 말고 다른 백화점은 차로 한 시간은 걸리는 데 있으니까....”  
“저런.”  
“해결책을 생각하는 건 좋은데, 어디까지나 인간의 상식선 내에서 해줘.”  
해리가 닥터에게 말했다.  
“가끔 넌 무슨 짓을 저지를지 몰라 불안하다고.”  
그 말에 닥터가 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그러다 방긋 웃었다.  
“자, 축구 시합에 늦지 않으려면 서둘러야 해.”  
크레이그가 말했다.  
“나 체력 운동도 열심히 하고 실력을 키웠다고, 알피한테 자랑스러운 아빠가 되어야 하니까.”  
“넌 이미 자랑스러운 아빠야.”  
닥터가 환하게 웃으며 말했다.  
“믿으라고. 난 정말 아기들 말을 알아들을 수 있다니까.”  
“축구도 잘 하는 자랑스러운 아빠가 되면 더 좋죠.”  
소피가 말하며 알피를 아기띠로 둘러 안았다.  
“자 멋진 아빠의 활약을 보러 갈까요 그럼.”

 

클럽에 간 닥터는 모두에게 환영받았다. 그가 출전 안 한다는 걸 알고 안도한 뒤에 상대편도 그를 환영해주었다.  
닥터가 너무나 좋아하는 게 눈에 보여서 잭은 조금 마음이 아팠다. 닥터는 한 번 갔던 곳에 또 가서 환영받는 경우가 거의 없고, 그것도 이렇게 평범한 보통 사람들하고 어울릴 수 있는 기회는 더욱 없으니까.  
잭은 별로 축구에 취미 없었고 해리도 월드컵이나 열려야 오며가며 TV를 보는 정도라 한 시간 반을 땡볕을 뛰어다니며 공을 차는 경기가 뭐가 재미있는지 잘 알 수 없었다.  
그래도 경기장 분위기는 좋았고, 아는 사람이 선수로 뛰고 있었고, 옆에서 닥터가 시끄러울 정도로 열심히 응원하고 있었기 때문에 생각보다 별로 지루하지 않게, 크레이그네 편이 득점을 하기라도 하면 꽤 즐겁게 경기를 볼 수 있었다.  
“닥터 축구 잘 했어요?”  
다들 닥터더러 다시 이사와서 아예 클럽에 들지 그러느냐고 하는 말을 들으며 잭이 물었다.  
“응. 꽤 잘했다고들 하더라. 쉽잖아, 공은 발로만 차고, 공만 차고, 팔꿈치 아래는 공과 닿으면 안 되고, 상대방 골대에 공을 넣으면 되고.”  
“너 포지션이라던가는?”  
해리가 물었다. 닥터가 웃는 얼굴로 머리 위에 물음표를 띄웠다.  
“.....여기 사람들 마음이 참 넓구나.”  
“혼자 공 갖고 달린 거 아니야.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“딴 사람이 더 좋은 위치에 있으면 그쪽으로 공을 보냈다고. 그래야 득점을 하니까.”  
“어쩐지 상대편에서 ‘저 놈은 등 뒤에 눈이 달렸나'라고 생각할 만한 상황이 적어도 한 번은 펼쳐졌을 것 같은 이야기네.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“닥터야 실제로 달린 거나 마찬가지지.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“체력이 인간들보다 월등한 건 아니라 해도 여전히 닥터가 인간들보다 유리한 거야.”  
“체력이 월등한 건 아니야?”  
잭이 어쩐지 실망한 목소리를 내었다.  
“모르고 있었어? 나보다 훨씬 더 오래 같이 다녔잖아?”  
“응, 그러니까 닥터도 오래 달리면 지친다거나 네스틴의 꼭두각시에게 붙잡히면 꼼짝 못 한다거나 그런 건 아는데..... 딴 체력도?”  
해리가 잭을 째려보았다.  
“둘 다 그런 이야기는 그만 둬, 알피가 듣잖아.”  
닥터가 서러운 목소리로 말하며 알피의 귀를 막았다.  
“잊어버릴걸.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“누구도 한 살 때 들었던 이야기를 기억하고 있지는 않아.”  
“그래도 음담패설은 하지 마.”  
“예, 그런 건 이따 술집에 가서 좀 마신 뒤로 미룰게요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“..............이 사람들은 21세기 지구인이라는 사실 꼭 고려하고.”  
“걱정 말아요, 인간과의 경험도 충분히 많으니까.”  
“인간과 ‘도'라고요?”  
소피가 놀라서 되물었다.  
“외계인이요. 예를 들어서 콜롭스라고 하는 종족이 있는데 그들은 크기가..”  
“재애애애애액!”

 

축구는 승리로 끝났다. 이긴 팀은 당연히 펍으로 몰려가 자축했고 닥터와 잭과 해리도 따라갔다. 소피는 알피 때문이라며 안 갔는데 해리는 잭 때문이 아닐까 생각했다.  
처음에는 모두 모여서서 건배를 했지만 술이 몇 번 돌고 나자 보다 대화가 오가기 쉬운 소집단으로 쪼개져 여기저기 흩어져 앉았다.  
가까운 사람들끼리 남자 결국 백화점의 사이버맨 이야기가 나왔다. 닥터와 크레이그가 번갈아 기억을 떠올리며 해주는 이야기를 듣고 해리는 둘이 커플로 오해받은 데엔 아까 가정했던 것 보다 닥터 잘못이 더 클지도 모른다는 생각을 했다.  
“해리 너 너무 마시는 거 아니야?”  
다시 잔을 입에 가져가려는 해리의 손목을 닥터가 잡아 눌렀다.  
“너 맥박이 너무 빨라. 혈중 알콜 농도가..”  
“이 정도로 안 취해.”  
해리가 말했다. 그리고 닥터의 손을 뿌리치려다 그가 휘청했다.  
“겨우.... 맥주 몇 잔.. 이쯤, 금방.”  
“취한 거 맞는 것 같은데?”  
잭이 그의 어깨를 잡아 의자 등받이에 기대게 했다.  
“전에 닥터랑 괴담 얘기하며 놀 때도 너 맥주 서너 병 밖에 안 마셨어.”  
“그 땐 안 취했어.”  
“그래, 날 마구 비웃고 놀릴 만큼만 취했지.”  
닥터가 툴툴거렸다.  
“그 때는.... 그 때고.”  
해리가 고개를 젖혀 멍한 눈으로 펍의 천정을 올려다보았다.  
“나…. 음, 그래. 좀 취한 것 같다.”  
그가 일어섰다.  
“나, 찬바람 좀 쐬고 올게. 미안.”  
‘미안하긴. 천천히 갔다와. 물도 마시고.”  
해리는 조금 휘청거렸지만 곧 자세를 바로잡고 걸었다. 잭이 그 뒷모습을 쳐다보았다.  
“........난 해리 술버릇은 웃는 거라고 생각했는데.”  
“웃... 기는 고사하고 좀 우울해보이던데?”  
크레이그가 말했다.  
“닥터 너 너무 혼자 좋아 날뛴 거 아니야? 해리는 축구 그렇게 좋아하지 않는 것 같은데.”  
“그랬어?”  
닥터가 말했다. 잭과 크레이그가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“왜?”  
“.....너 말야, 애인이라고 하지 않았어?”  
크레이그가 물었다.  
“응. 그런데 왜?”  
“그럼 좀 더 신경써줘야지. ‘애인'이라고 써붙이기만 하면 애인이 되는 게 아니잖아, 상대방이 무슨 생각을 하는지 무슨 불만은 없는지 늘 신경써야 한다고.”  
“그런 거야?”  
닥터는 불안한 표정이 되었다. 그가 해리가 나간 문 쪽을 흘끔 바라보았다.  
“쫓아나가봐요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“오렌지 주스를 한 병 가져가요. 말붙일 핑계도 생기고 술 깨는 데도 도움이 되니까.”  
“응, 그럴게.”  
닥터가 일어나 나갔다.  
“오래된 건 아닌가봐?”  
크레이그가 물었다.  
“이주 전… 아니 체감 시간으론 닷새, 엿새? 그 정도 되었으려나.”  
“그렇지, 시간 여행.”  
“근데 아까 닥터에게 한 말은 육아책에서 본 거지?”  
크레이그의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.  
“어떻게 알았어?”  
“그냥 감. 뭐 저 둘이니까 그게 더 맞는 충고일지도.”  
크레이그가 영문을 모르겠다는 표정을 했다.  
“나는 슬슬, 애 같은 게 닥터 혼자만은 아닐지도 모른다는 생각을 하고 있거든.”


	19. Chapter 19

펍을 나온 해리는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 해는 졌다고 해도 공기는 여전히 후텁지근했다. 이래서는 술 깨는 데 별 도움 안 되겠다고 그는 멍하니 생각했다.  
왜 이런 기분이 드는지 알 수 없었다. 자기가 만나러 오자고 해 놓고선. 닥터가 평범한 사람들하고 어울리는 걸 보면 기분이 좋을 줄 알았는데 실제론 전혀 그렇지 않았다.  
이유는 알고 있었다.  
자기가 닥터만큼도 그 ‘평범한 보통 사람들' 하고 잘 어울리지 못했기 때문이었다.  
크레이그만 해도 괜찮았다. 지역이나 시간대를 벗어나지는 않았어도 그는 닥터와 목숨 건 모험을, 그것도 두 번이나 같이 한 사이고 친구로는 생각해도 닥터가 외계인이란 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 그런데 클럽 사람들은 그를 마치 그냥 좀 재미있는 면이 있는 보통의 인간 남성인 양 대했고, 닥터는 거기에 아무렇지도 않게 녹아들어갔다.  
막상 실제로 인간 남성인 그는 그러지 못했는데.  
자기는 사람을 죽이고도 아무렇지도 않은 괴물인데.  
“해리?”  
닥터가 나왔다.  
“어, 닥터.”  
해리가 눈앞에 불쑥 들이밀어진 오렌지 주스 병에 시선을 모았다.  
“잭 말이, 주스가 술 깨는 데 도움이 될 거래.”  
“그야 그렇겠지, 수분과 비타민C를 공급하고 술을 덜 마시게 해 줄 테니까.”  
해리는 병을 따서 한 모금 마셨다.  
“잭은.”  
그가 탄식하듯 말했다.  
“정말 배려심이 깊네.”  
“나랑 비교하면 확실히 그렇지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“좋은 사람이야.”  
“응.”  
“그런데........”  
“응?”  
닥터가 되물었다. 해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“크레이그도 좋은 사람이야.”  
“그렇지.”  
“마사도.”  
“그래.”  
“로즈도, 분명 좋은 사람이었을 거야. 잭도 그렇게 말했고.”  
이제 닥터는 불안이 표정에 드러날 정도가 되었다.  
“저, 해리.”  
“나만 빼고.”  
“......해리.”  
“네가 왜 날 골랐는지 알 수가 없어.”  
해리가 닥터의 팔을 붙잡았다.  
“그렇다고 해서 놔 줄 생각은 없어.”  
그가 닥터를 끌어당겨 어깨에 고개를 묻었다. 주위 취객들의 시선이 부담스러워졌으므로 닥터는 해리의 팔을 어깨에 두르고 추어 안았다.  
“자, 좀 공기 신선한 데로 가자.”  
“어디로, 16세기로?”  
“그 때도 도시는 공기 안 좋았어. 하지만 그 땐 여기는 도시가 아니었겠구나 그래.”  
닥터는 축구장 쪽으로 갔다.  
“넌 내 거야, 이제.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그러니 도망가 버리면 가만 안 둬.”  
“그래, 도망 안 갈게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“도망 안 가, 너야말로 날 버리고 떠나지 마.”  
“안 떠나.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“내가 널 떠날 리가 없잖아, 이 바보야.”  
“넌 이미 한 번 날 떠났어.”  
충동적으로 말하고 닥터는 흠칫했다. 이런 얘길 하려던 게 아니었는데.  
“그 땐 네가 날 좋아할 거라곤 생각 못했으니까 그렇지.”  
닥터가 불안 초조해 하는 걸 아는지 모르는지 해리가 계속 말했다.  
“넌 날 사랑하지 않는데 나 혼자 좋아해 가며 타디스에서 항상 네 얼굴 보고 산다고? 그건 싫었어. 가질 수 없는 게 눈앞에 있는 걸 참을 수 없었다고.”  
“............그래서...........”  
“내려달라 해버렸어. 후회했지만....... 잭이 그렇다고 전혀 못 보는 것도 싫지 않냐고 설득했지. 그건, 정말 고맙게 생각해. 아니었으면.”  
해리가 닥터에게 얼굴을 부비댔다.  
“응. 그건 정말 고맙네.”  
해리가 고개를 들었다.  
“비꼬는 거야?”  
“응? 그럴 리가, 덕분에 너랑 사귈 수 있게 되었는데 비꼬다니, 왜?”  
해리가 닥터의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어보다 고개를 돌렸다.  
“아니면 됐고.”  
“그래. 정말 아니야.”  
닥터가 해리의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그가 안도했다. 해리는 발리언트에서의 일이 아니라 둘이 잠시 헤어졌던 일로 받아들인 모양이었다.  
‘당연하지. 해리는 발리언트에 대해 모르잖아.’  
적당한 벤치를 찾아서 닥터는 해리를 앉히고 자기도 옆에 앉았다. 해리가 옆구리에 파고들었다.  
“나 버리지 마.”  
“절대 안 버린다니까. 잭한테 못 들었어? 너 떠나고 나서 난 술도 못마시고 해서 도박 같은 걸 하다가 카지노에서 쫓겨날 뻔하고 잭을 만난 거라고.”  
“하지만, 그 때는 내가 좋은 사람이 아닌 거 몰랐던 때잖아.”  
해리가 닥터와 눈을 마주쳤다.  
“더 이상 사람을 죽이거나, 그런 짓 하지 않겠다고는 했지만 그걸로 충분해? 사실은 다른 더 좋은 사람을 찾고 싶은 것 아니야?”  
“아니야.”  
닥터가 해리를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“좋은 사람이고 나쁜 사람이고 그런 문제가 아니야. 난 네가 좋아. 그래서 단점은 고치고 싶었던 거고.”  
“고쳐질까 그게?”  
“물론이지. 너만 그러려고 하면.”  
“하지만 나는 잭마저 질투하고 있는걸.”  
닥터는 어리둥절했다.  
“하지만 너, 그런 거 치곤 잭하고 진심으로 잘 지내고 있잖아.”  
“그야 그렇지.”  
해리가 멍한 눈으로 밤하늘을 올려다보았다.  
“잭은 좋은 사람이고, 내게도 무척 친절하고, 나도 그를 꽤 좋아해. 그런데.”  
“그런데?”  
“잭을 고문하는 꿈을 꿨어.”  
닥터는 호흡 뿐 아니라 심장까지 멎는 기분이었다.  
“칼로 찌르고 살을 벗겨내고 죽이고, 그러면서 닥터는 내 것이니 눈독 들이지 말라고.....”  
해리가 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
“추하지. 안 그래?”  
닥터는 당황했다. 뭐라 대답해야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다. 그건 질투 때문이 아니었다. 해리는 그저 마스터가 했던 일을 꿈으로 꾼데 불과했다. 그게 지금 상황과 관련 있는 듯 보일 뿐이었다.  
하지만 그렇게 설명할 수는 없었다.  
망설이다 닥터는 해리의 어깨를 안았다.  
“꿈일 뿐이야.”  
“그래도.”  
“솔직하게 애기해줘서 고마워.”  
닥터가 진심을 담아 말했다.  
“네가 정말 잭을 죽이고 싶을 정도로 질투하는 거라면 이렇게 털어놨을 리가 없지. 그러는 게 잘못이라고, 잭은 좋은 친구라고 생각하니까 그런 꿈에 죄책감을 갖고 내게 털어놓기까지 한 거잖아?”  
“........그거야......”  
잠시 어물거리다가 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“마사나 크레이그도 마찬가지야. 그들은 너보다 먼저 나와 모험을 하거나 여행을 다녔고 네가 모르는 내 모습을 알고 있고, 그러니 네가 그들을 부럽게 여기는 것도 당연해.”  
말하며 닥터는 생각했다. 과연 마스터라면, 아니 해리라면 어떤 말을 듣고 싶을까. 닥터가 뭘 신경써주기를 원할까.  
“하지만 내 애인인 건 너야. 난 네 거라고. 그러니 잠시 같이 다닌 친구들을 질투할 필요가 없어.”  
“꿈속에서 잭을 괴롭힌 건.”  
“인간의 꿈이란 난해한 거야. 그리고 자는 동안 머릿속에서 일어나는 일의 아주 일부에 지나지 않아. 이건 충격적인 내용이라 깨고도 기억했을 뿐, 실은 잭하고 즐겁게 나 놀려먹는 꿈도 많이 꿨으면서 잊어버린 것 뿐일 수 있잖아?”  
“....네가 우주선에서 웬 검은 토끼를 쫓아 달려가 사라져 버려서 잭과 막 너 험담하며 찾으러 다닌 꿈이라면 꾼 적 있어.”  
“웬 토끼? 그리고 꿈속에서조차 내 친구들은 날 욕하며 우정을 다져야 하는 거야?”  
닥터가 울상을 했다. 해리가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“그거라면 쉽게 해석 가능해. 네가.....”  
해리가 닥터의 팔을 잡고 어깨에 고개를 묻었다.  
“사라지지 마.”  
“안 그래.”  
“우린 쫓을 수 없는 걸 쫓아가지도 마.”  
“쫓을 수 없...”  
닥터는 깨달았다. 저 ‘까만 토끼'는 이상한 나라로 가는 안내자가 아니라.  
“안 쫓아가.”  
닥터가 해리를 폭 끌어안으며 말했다.  
“그도, 나도 이미 선택을 했어. 안 쫓아갈 거니까 걱정 마, 해리.”

두 사람이 다시 펍으로 돌아왔을 땐 사람들이 잭 주변에 빽빽이 모여 있었다. 무슨 이야기가 오가고 있는지 뻔했으므로 가까이 가도 되나 망설이던 닥터는 잭 옆에 좀 괜찮아 보이는 남자 하나가 딱 붙어 앉아있는 걸 보았다.  
‘뭐, 그런 거라면.’  
“잭, 우린 먼저 가볼게. 내일 낮 정도에 데리러 오면 되지?”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 잭이 손을 흔들었다.  
“그거 좋네요. 그럼 내일.. 다음에 또 봐요.”  
“그래 안녕.”  
닥터는 해리와 타디스로 돌아와 원래 시간대로 건너뛰었다. 술 취해 잠든 해리를 침대에 눕히고 그는 책상으로 가 가장 아래 서랍을 열었다.  
“미안해, 마스터.”  
차마 카멜레온 아크에 손도 대지 못한 채 닥터가 속삭였다.  
“미안해, 정말 미안해...........”

 

다음날 아침 느지막이 잭이 다시 크레이그네 집 근처, 저번에 닥터가 타디스를 세웠던 곳으로 갔을 때 닥터는 이미 와서 심지어 타디스 밖에 나와 기다리고 있었다.  
잭은 그가 초조해 보인다고 생각했다. 해리하고 사이에 무슨 일이라도 있는 것일까.  
“해리 내려주고 바로 이리로 건너뛴 거 아니죠.”  
“응.”  
닥터가 잭의 팔을 잡고 서둘러 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“그럼 둘만 있을 때 무슨 일이 있었나요. 우리 이대로 다음 주 정도로 가서 또 셋이 같이 여행하는 게 아닌 거죠?”  
타디스 안에는 이 둘 외에는 아무도 없었다.  
“아니야. 대신 할 일이 있어.”  
닥터가 긴장한 목소리로 말했다.  
“뭔데요?”  
“집 보러 다니기.”  
“..............예??”  
그리고 잭은 이번엔 단독 주택을 구할 거라던 해리의 말을 떠올렸다.  
“오, 드디어.”  
“응. 그래서, 대략 이 정도 범위 내에서.”  
닥터가 모니터를 두드리자 그들 사이에 넓게 홀로그램 지도가 펼쳐졌다.  
“새로 살 집을 찾아야 해. 매물이나 세로 나온 곳은 이만큼이야.”  
지도가 구글 스트리트 뷰 마냥 사진으로 바뀌고 몇 개의 집이 연두색으로 표시되었다.  
“많네요? 이렇게 비는 집이 많다니 이 동네 좀 문제 있는 거 아닌가요?”  
“그런 거 아냐, 올해 4월부터 9월 사이에 비는 걸 전부 표시해서 그래.”  
“..................그쵸, 닥터는 시간을 거슬러 올라가서 집을 살 수도 있었죠.”  
“그리고 이 중에서 잔디밭 없는 집 빼고.”  
연두색이 두어 개 사라졌다.  
“학교에서 너무 먼 것도 빼고. 해리가 차는 사고 싶지 않다고 했거든.”  
멀리 혼자 빛나던 집이 사라졌다.  
“무기를 숨겨놓을 수 있는 다락방이 없는 집도 빼고.”  
연두색이 하나 더 사라졌다.  
“그건 거의 농담이었는데.”  
“왜, 무기를 숨기는 건 안 되지만 그래도 다락방이란 건 좋잖아. 탐험을 할 수 있을지도 모르고.”  
“마계의 입구와 통해있는 집에 살고 싶지는 않습니다만.”  
“그게 문제야.”  
닥터가 심각한 표정으로 남아있는 다섯 개의 연두색을 가리켰다.  
“우리가 해야 할 일은, 이 다섯 개 집의 안전을 확인하는 거다.”  
잭은 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 말한, 그리고 집에 들어가 살 사람이 닥터인 이상 이 ‘안전 확인'은 계단이 너무 좁거나 경사지지는 않았는지, 욕실의 타일은 미끄럼 방지가 되어있는지 같은 걸 확인하자는 게 물론 아니었다.  
그런 것도 확인은 해야겠지만, 아무튼.  
“그래서 뭣부터 시작할까요.”  
“분담하는 게 낫겠지. 난 등기소 가서 이전 소유주부터 건설 도면이며 도시 이전엔 이 땅에 뭐가 있었는지 같은 걸 살펴볼 테니까.”  
“닥터가 타디스를 타고 가버릴 거면 저는 현재, 아니 근과거 정도에 남아서 이웃들은 어떤지 하고 집의 실제 상태 등을 알아보면 되겠군요.”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 활짝 웃었다.  
“너라면 잘할 수 있을 거야. 그럼 집 보러 다니기 좋은 때로 데려다줄게.”  
“제 때 데리러 오는 거 잊지 말고요, 단 몇 달이라도 버려져 있는 건 진짜 싫으니까.”  
“안 그래, 절대 안 그래.”  
닥터가 콘솔로 달려가 타디스를 조작했다. 타디스가 한 차례 흔들리고 다시 문을 열자 방금 지도에서 본 동네가 펼쳐졌다.  
“언제 올까?”  
닥터가 물었다. 잭은 선택된 집이 표시된 지도를 종이에 인쇄했다.  
“겨우 다섯 집 정도 조사하는 거니 하루면 충분하다고 하고 싶지만 우리가 살 집이고 또 누구에게 좀 더 깊은 이야기를 들어야 할지도 모르니.”  
닥터가 팔짱을 끼고 잭을 째려보았다.  
“바로 어제 밤에도 했잖아? 아니 그래, 그건 마음대로 해. 그럼 다음 날... 오늘 데리러 온 시각에 여기로 올게.”  
“네, 그 정도면 좋네요.”  
잭이 지도를 챙겨들고 타디스에서 내렸다.  
“내일, 닥터에게는 언제일지 모르겠지만, 다음 날 만나요.”  
“그래.”  
닥터는 타디스 문을 닫고 사라졌다. 잭은 우선 여기서 가장 가까운 집을 목표로 걷기 시작했다.


	20. Chapter 20

“.........해서, 우리가 면밀히 조사해 본 결과 후보를 둘로 좁힐 수 있었어.”  
해리는 타디스 벽면에 비춰진 프레젠테이션을 보며 자기 학생들이 이 반의 반만 발표 준비를 열심히 해 오면 기꺼이 A+를 줄 텐데, 라고 생각했다.  
“단순히 집짓기 이전이 아니라 16세기 이전까지 거슬러 올라가 그 자리에 무엇이 있었는지 확인했고, 지하 200미터까지 지질 조사도 했다고.”  
“응. 땅 속에 뭔가 묻혀있으면 안 되잖아?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“뭔가는 뭐인데?”  
“사이버맨의 우주선이라던가 과거에 외계 생물들이 모여 살던 유적이라거나.”  
잭이 추임새를 넣었다. 해리가 잭에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그리고 이웃이 될 가능성이 있는 사람들 전부와 자고 다니며.......”  
“전부는 아니야, 겨우 세 명 뿐이라고? 그리고 나도 되도록 말만 듣는 선에서 끊으려고 했어. 정말 이웃이 된 다음에 민망해지면 안 되니까.”  
“......그래서 탈락한 이웃들하고만 자고 다닌 거냐. 아니 그건 상관없고, 아무튼 동네의 지난 50년간 범죄 동향까지 분석해야 할 만큼 이사란 게 대단한 일인지 몰랐어.”  
“일반적인 이사라면 집의 현재 상태만 보면 되지만, 아무래도 이건 닥터가 가끔씩이나마 살 집이니까.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“닥터가 가까이 가기만 해도 얌전히 묻혀있던 사이버맨들이 벌떡벌떡 일어나잖아. 그러니.”  
“백화점의 사이버맨들은 내가 가기 전부터 깨어나고 있었어, 난 전력의 이상으로 그 존재를 눈치 채고 잠입해서 조사를 시작한 거라고.”  
“응, 그래. 닥터가 거기 살기로 마음먹은 순간 평범하던 돌멩이가 갑자기 핵분열을 시작할지도 모른다는 건 알겠어. 이런 조사가 필요한 것도.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“이웃에 인간으로 위장한 외계인이 있는지도 철저하게 확인했어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“외계인 이웃이 싫은 건 절대 아니지만 지구에 숨어사는 외계인들은 닥터가 가까이 가면 문제를 일으키는 경향이.”  
“문제가 일어났으니까 내가 간 거라고, 선후 관계가 반대야!”  
해리가 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“그래서, 이 두 집은 정말로, 완전히, 외계인 문제든 지질학적 문제든 평범한 인간 범죄 문제든 안전하다는 거지?”  
“응. 보안 설비는 조금 손을 봐야한다고 생각하지만.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“평범한 가정집에 무슨 비밀 기지식 특수 설비를 할 생각이냐 너.”  
“그냥 평범한 암호 입력식 디지털 도어록 정도 생각하고 있어. 성문이나 홍채 인식 같은 건 흉내내버리면 그만이고.”  
“...........보안 위험이 높은 건지 낮은 건지 모르겠다.”  
“추측성 풀이를 막기 위해 암호를 틀리면 즉시 우리 셋에게 경보가 가도록 하는 편이 실용적일걸.”  
“손가락이 미끄러져서 잘못 누를 경우는 생각해. 두 번 정돈 여유를 주라고.”  
해리가 머리를 쥐었다.  
“둘 다 어디다 내놔도 훌륭한 편집증 환자 소리 들을 거야, 너희들.”  
“너와 우리의 안전을 위해서라고.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그리고, 오페라 글라스로 이웃을 살피는 참견 좋아하는 할머니가 옆집에 사는 건 너도 싫을 거 아냐?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“.....그렇게 들으니 미스 마플도 한 동네 살기 좋은 사람은 아니었겠구나 하는 생각이 드네. 알았어, 그래. 안전한 건 좋은 거지. 그래서 이제 나 보고 둘 중에 하나 고르라고?”  
“응.”  
“그럼 이 쪽.”  
해리가 망설임 없이 한 쪽 연두색을 건드렸다. 잭도 닥터도 놀랐다.  
“그냥 고르는 거야, 가서 보지도 않고?”  
“기준이 뭔데?”  
둘이 물었다.  
“내 모기지 한도액.”  
해리의 단호한 대답에 닥터도 잭도 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 되었다.  
“낡은 집이지만, 어차피 너희들이 이것저것 덧대고 개조하고 그럴 거지? 그리고 이 집이 거리는 조금 더 멀어도 큰 도로를 덜 건너도 돼. 자전거로 다니려면 그 편이 안전하지.”  
“응. 그러네.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“차 안 살 거면 차고가 비는데.”  
잭이 눈을 반짝였다.  
“차고에 기계나 공구 갖다놓고 이런 거 저런 거 해도 돼?”  
“뭐, 마음대로.”  
해리가 선선히 허락했다.  
“뭐 하러, 잭? 타디스에 충분한 설비를 갖춘..”  
“닥터 뭘 모르시는군요, 차고에는 그 만의 로망이 있는 거라고요.”  
“위험한 건 안 돼. 무기라던가.”  
해리가 말했다. 잭이 처량한 표정을 했다.  
“총을 좀 개조하는 것도 안 돼?”  
“.....너 대체 뭘 할 작정이었어?”  
“해리 말이 맞아, 무기는 안 돼.”  
닥터가 어쩐지 즐거운 태도로 말했다.  
“함부로 개조하다 사고 나면 어쩌려고.”  
“나 그렇게 쉽게 안 죽..”  
“잭?”  
해리가 그의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.  
“으, 응?”  
“위험한 작업은, 안전 설비가 충분히 되어있는 타디스 안에서만 하도록 해. 차고에서는 잔디깎이보다 위험한 건 개조 금지.”  
“타디스에선 무기 만들어도 되는 거야?”  
닥터가 충격 받은 얼굴을 했다.  
“난 20년 할부 남은 집을 날려버리고 싶지 않을 뿐이야.”  
해리가 선택한 집의 지도를 인쇄했다.  
“다른 조사나 그런 건 다 끝난 거지? 이대로 부동산에 연락해서 계약하면 될까?”  
“응, 그래.”  
“그럼 난 현실 문제를 처리하러 나가볼 테니까, 집수리 계획은 너희 둘이 짜.”  
해리가 손을 흔들고 타디스를 나갔다. 닥터와 잭은 서로 마주보았다.  
“참, 잭?”  
해리가 도로 고개를 들이밀었다.  
“으, 응?”  
“난 널 믿고 있어.”  
해리가 심각한 목소리로 말했다.  
“미니 유원지 같은 게 되지 않도록 닥터를 잘 말려줘.”  
“맡겨둬.”  
해리가 다시 나갔다. 잭은 뻐기는 표정으로 닥터를 돌아보았다.  
“미니 유원지 같은 거 안 만들어!”  
“네네, 아주 점잖고 평범하게 가정적인 집을 만듭시다.”  
잭은 신이 나서 주택 도면도를 펼쳤다.  
“보다 일반적인 수리해야 할 점부터 생각하자면, 이 쪽 지붕하고 바깥 수도 시설이....”  
잭의 설명을 들으며 닥터는 또 다른 생각을 했다.  
닥터가 과거까지 날아가 확인한 건 살 집의 안전만이 아니었다. 해리가 새로 가게 될 대학, 그 곳의 이전 역사와 땅속 역시 확인했고 무엇보다.  
교직원 중에 해리의 살의를 자극할 만한 나쁜 놈이 없는지를 면밀히 살폈다.  
해리를 못 믿어서는 아니었다. 그저 그런 수단을 떠올릴 필요도 없게 하고픈 것뿐이었다. 그에게 불필요한 갈등을 주고 싶지 않았다. 실행은 하지 않더라도 그런 유혹을 받는 것만으로 그가 내면의 어둠에 더욱 눈을 뜨지 않을까 두려워했다.  
그래서 이사 문제도 직접 돌아다니며 사람 만나야 하는 문제는 자기랑 잭이 다 처리하려 한 거고.... 물론 닥터가 살 집이니 구조나 가구 뿐 아니라 이웃이나 집이 지어진 전체적인 맥락까지 안전해야 하는 것도 맞다.  
“닥터? 듣고 있어요?”  
“응?”  
닥터가 고개를 들고 헤죽 웃었다.  
“그러고 웃으면 못 화낼 거라고 생각하는 겁니까.”  
“응.”  
“............................................아무튼, 리모델링 계획을 마저 짜기 위해선 해리랑 셋이 그 집에 가보기는 해야겠다고 말하던 참이었어요. 이층의 침실을 닥터와 해리가 쓰고, 봐서 1층 방 중 하나를 제가 침실로 쓰고 하나는 서재나 예비방으로 꾸미면 될 것 같은데요.”  
“서재로 하는 게 낫겠지. 책은 많은 편이 아니지만 해리도 일이 많아질 거고 조용히 생각할 공간도 필요할 거고.”  
닥터가 도면을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.  
“그런데, 타디스는 어디다 놓아야 할까?”

 

“차고지 뭐.”  
“안 돼!”  
해리의 말에 닥터가 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“어떻게 우리 섹시를 저 집 바깥 춥고 아무도 돌보지 않을 곳에 버리려 들 수가 있는 거야?!”  
“..........누가 들으면 타디스만 달랑 어디 시베리아 벌판에라도 갖다놓는 줄 알겠다. 차고도 실내거든. 잭은 거기에 공방 차린댔고.”  
“그것도 문제야!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“잭이 뭐라도 하다가 실수해서 옆에 가만히 서 있던 타디스에 애꿎게 불똥이 튀어 흠집이라도 나면 어떻게 해?”  
“너 핵미사일에도 끄떡없을 거라던 타디스의 역장이 고작 날아오는 렌치를 어쩌지 못할 거라고 생각하는 거냐. 아니 그 경우에는 잭의 안위를 먼저 걱정해.”  
닥터가 조금 우물거렸다.  
“그치만...”  
“닥터, 놀지 말고 닥터도 일 좀 하죠?”  
책이 가득 든 커다란 상자를 나르면서 잭이 말했다.  
“하지만 잭, 해리가 타디스를 차고에 놓는다잖아!”  
“그럼 어디에 놓고 싶은데?”  
해리가 물었다. 그리고 닥터가 입을 열기 전에 덧붙였다.  
“참고로 침실은 절대 안 돼.”  
“거실에 두면 되잖아, 여기에서처럼.”  
“여기서야 달리 놓을 곳이 전혀 없으니 그렇지, 다른 가구며 집 배색하고도 전혀 안 어울리는 파란 전화박스가 거실에 떡 놓여있으면 보기에 어떨 거 같아? 무슨, 음, 괴상한 모던 아트나 뭐 그런 것처럼 보일 거 아냐?”  
“모던 아트 좋네, 왜!”  
닥터가 잠깐 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“그 얘기 전에도 들은 적 있는데. 맞아, 폼페이에 갔을 때였어. 그 아저씨 말도 좀 통하고 꽤 친근감 있었는데.”  
“넌 타디스 멋지다고 하면 누구하고라도 친근감 있지?”  
해리가 책상 서랍 내용물을 다 담은 상자를 닥터에게 안겼다.  
“이거나 들여놔.”  
닥터가 입을 비죽 내민 채 짐을 날라 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“왜, 타디스를 이삿짐 트럭으로 써먹어서 삐졌어요?”  
책 상자를 운행에 방해되지 않도록 안쪽까지 들여놓은 잭이 나가며 다시 닥터와 마주쳤다.  
“그게 아니라 해리가 타디스를 거실에 못 놓겠다잖아.”  
잭이 잠시 생각했다.  
‘그렇긴 한데, 새 집 거실에 안 어울리는 건 사실이에요.”  
“재액, 너마저.......”  
“겉모양을 바꿔보면 어때요? 지금 거실에 어울리는 모양이 되면 해리도 반대 안 할 텐데. 벽걸이나, 장식장이나, 아니면 대형 TV 같은 건 어때요.”  
잭이 히죽 웃었다.  
“TV 안에 들어가서 상상도 할 수 없는 모험을 즐긴다고 하면 꽤 재밌는 이미지가 되는데요.”  
“그리고 나올 때는 귀신처럼 TV 화면에서 기어 나오는 거야? 아, 그러고 보니 우리 TV 안 샀다.”  
“닥터 그런 거 필요해요?”  
“게임 하려면 필요해.”  
“게임? 닥터 그런 것도 하는 줄 몰랐는데요.”  
“응, 전에 심심해서 죽을 것 같던 때가 있었는데, 그 때 좀 했어.”  
“닥터는 5분만 가만히 놔두면 심심해서 죽으려고 하잖아요.”  
“그렇지만 그 때는 좀 더 특히... 아, 슬슬 팔 아프다. 이거 갖다 놓고 올게.”  
“예.”  
잭은 타디스를 나갔다. 닥터는 상자를 들고 안쪽으로 들어갔다.  
이번 이사용으로 급조한 빈 공간에 해리의 많지 않은 짐이 상자에 담겨 여기저기 놓여있었다. 닥터는 그것들을 쭉 보다 자기가 든 상자를 내려다보았다.  
그가 상자를 조심스럽게 내려놓고 뚜껑을 열었다. 조금 뒤적이자 찾는 게 나왔다.  
“마스터.”  
은시계를 손에 꼭 쥐고 닥터가 속삭였다.  
“미안해. 정말 미안해. 하지만 도저히 널 깨울 수가 없어. 해리를 저버릴 수가 없어.”  
그가 시계를 자기 주머니 깊숙이 집어넣었다. 해리가 실수로라도 이걸 열도록 하고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 만약 이들이 또 여행을 다니다 해리가 큰 위험에 처해 죽음을 앞두게 된다면.  
닥터는 알 수 없었다. 그런 상황이 되면 과연 그가 이 시계를 열 수 있을지.

 

짐이 별로 없기도 했지만 타디스로 단번에 공간을 건너뛰니 이사는 정말 편했다. 게다가 침대나 냉장고 같이 새로 살 커다란 가구들은 이미 집에 들어와 있었기 때문에 이들은 자잘한 물건들만 옮기고 정리하면 되었다.  
정리와 청소가 끝난 뒤 세 사람은 새 거실에 모여 앉아 포도주와 포도 주스로 자축했다.  
“닥터도 술 한 잔 정도는 마실 수 있으면 좋을 텐데.”  
“왜 그렇게 날 취하게 만들고 싶은 거야?”  
닥터가 불평했다.  
“술에 취해봐야 좋은 게 하나도 없잖아, 행동 실수하고 말 실수하고 그러다 너희에게 놀림당하고.”  
“놀림은 지금도 당하잖아.”  
해리가 벌써부터 킥킥 웃고 있었다.  
“나 그래도 이번 이사에선 어른스럽게 일 잘 했다. 새집 살피고 고르고 집수리하고 인테리어도 하고 이삿짐도 나르고.”  
“무거운 건 제가 다 나른 것 같지만요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“무거운 것 못지않게 가벼운 것도 중요해, 자잘한 소품 같은 거 안 흘리고 안 부서지게 제자리에 맞게 갖다 놔야 하잖아.”  
“그건 그렇게 어려울 것도 없다고 본다만.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그래서 뭐, 짐 잃어버린 거 있어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니.”  
“자잘한 거라도. 칫솔이라든가, 클립통이라든가, 묵은 영수증 뭉치라든가?”  
“다 있었어.”  
“그런 자잘한 건 없어져도 깜빡 모르잖아. 혹시.”  
잭이 의문을 제기했다.  
“어떻게 칫솔이 없는데 모를 수 있겠어.”  
“영수증은.”  
“그거야 하나쯤 사라져도 모르겠지만, 고무줄로 묶어놨는데 그럴 리는 없잖아.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“걱정 마, 이번 이사에선 아무것도 잃어버린 것 없어.”  
닥터는 주머니 속 카멜레온 아크의 존재를 아프도록 인식했다. 그러나 그런 티를 내지는 않았다.  
“거봐, 잘 끝났잖아.”  
“그건 닥터 덕이라기보다 타디스 덕 아닌가요.”  
잭이 지적했다.  
“그렇지.”  
닥터는 여전히 뻐겼다.  
“닥터는 나랑 타디스가 물에 빠지면 어느 쪽을 먼저 건지려나.”  
해리가 한탄했다.  
“응? 그야 너지. 타디스는 물속에 좀 잠겨있다고 해서 무슨 문제 생기거나 하지 않는걸.”  
“.........인간은 물속에 좀 잠겨있다 보면 무슨 문제가 생기는 생물이라서 다행이구나.”  
해리가 떫은 표정으로 술잔을 단번에 비웠다.  
“어, 해리. 너무 취하지 않게 조심해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“어때, 집안인데. 넘어지거나 다칠 것도 아니고 누구한테 희롱당할 것도 아니고.”  
해리가 눈살을 찌푸리곤 다시 술을 따라 한 잔 더 비웠다.  
“워, 너무 급하게 마시지 마.”  
잭이 잔을 뺏고 대신 치즈 한 토막을 포크에 꿰어 해리 손에 쥐어주었다.  
“그리고 집 밖에서 마실 때에도 우리랑 같이 있으면 그런 거 걱정 안 해도 돼.”  
“너라면 희롱은 할 것 같은데.”  
해리가 말했다. 잭은 심장을 움켜쥐고 쓰러지는 시늉을 했다.  
“으윽, 너무해. 나의 순수한 마음을 그렇게.”  
“순수?”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랐다. 해리가 웃기 시작했다.  
“예에, 시커먼 마음입니다. 그래도 그 온 시커먼 마음을 동원해서 닥터랑 해리는 안전하게 지킬 거라고요.”  
잭이 투덜대었다.  
“시커먼 마음으로 지키다니.”  
해리가 킥킥거리며 치즈를 입에 넣었다.  
“순수하게 시커먼 마음이라니 것도 좋네, 믿을 수 있고.”  
“믿을 수 있냐?”  
닥터가 떫은 표정을 했다.  
“아니 그래, 잭은 믿을 수 있지만 그래도 시커먼 마음을 믿는다고 하니 이상하잖아.”  
“왜애, 순수하게 시커먼 마음도 순수한 마음이야.”  
“..........내가 잘못했으니까 나 그냥 보통보다 조금 밝히는 마음으로 돌아가면 안 될까?”  
잭이 사정했다.  
“넌 조금 밝히는 게 아니잖아.”  
“그래 많이 밝히는…. 아니 이제 내 마음은 좀 그만둬!”  
닥터랑 해리가 또다시 웃어 굴렀다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 닥터와 과부와 옷장 보면 만들 거라는 걸 아주 잘 알 수 있습니다.


	21. Chapter 21

“괜찮아, 많이 밝혀도.”  
한참을 웃다 해리가 잭에게 몸을 기울였다.  
“보호받는 건 싫지만 보호하려고 노력하는 건 좋으니까.... 자.”  
해리가 잭의 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.  
“해애리이.”  
“걱정 마, 질투할 필요 없다고 닥터.”  
해리가 일어나 닥터에게 갔다.  
“우리 애인이고, 난 네가 제일 좋.”  
해리가 다리가 꼬여 넘어졌다. 닥터가 그를 받아 안고 같이 쓰러졌다. 해리가 웃어대며 닥터에게 고개를 부비댔다.  
“으아, 해리. 간지러!”  
닥터도 웃으며 해리를 마주 안았다.  
“에, 저 잠시 산책이라도 하고 올까요?”  
잭이 고개를 돌리며 말했다. 보고 싶은 마음 굴뚝같지만 보기 ‘만’ 할 자신이 없으므로 나중에 후회할 일 생기기 전에 자리를 피하는 편이 나을 것 같았다.  
문득 등 뒤가 조용해진 걸 깨닫고 잭이 슬쩍 고개를 돌려 뒤를 보았다. 여전히 닥터는 바닥에 누워있고 해리는 그 위에 엎드려 닥터의 가슴에 머리를 올려놓은 채였다. 그런데 둘 다 더 이상 웃고 있지 않았다. 움직임도 없었다.  
“어.”  
해리가 저대로 잠들어버린 거라면 침실로 옮겨야 할 것이다. 잭이 묻기 전에 닥터가 먼저 속삭였다.  
“음, 해리?”  
“네 심장 소리.”  
“응?”  
“몰랐는데 이러고 들으니까 진짜 특이하다. 빠른 네 박자야. 타다다닥, 타다다닥 하고.”  
닥터가 해리를 밀쳤다.  
“닥터?”  
밀쳐진 해리가 뒤로 물러나 주저앉았다.  
“왜..... 그, 그냥 놀란 것뿐이었어, 이렇게 또렷하게 듣는 건 처음이어서. 나쁜 뜻은 없어. 싫은 거 아니고.”  
“어, 음. 밀쳐서 미안.”  
닥터가 어색하게 웃으며 해리에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“응, 인간이 듣기엔 좀 이상하지? 심박동 두 개가 겹쳐서 들리는 것 같으니까. 안 맞는 엉뚱한 박자에 귀 기울이는 거 별로 안 좋으니까 이러고 듣지는 않는 게 좋겠다.”  
해리를 일으켜 다시 자리에 앉히고 닥터는 하하 웃으며 주스인 줄 알고 포도주 잔을 들어 마셨다가 쭉 뱉었다.  
“어휴, 닥터.”  
해리가 서둘러 휴지를 뽑아다 카펫에 스며드는 포도주를 닦아냈다.  
“새로 깔자마자 얼룩을 남길 필요는 없잖아.”  
“미안 미안.”  
닥터가 사과하며 같이 닦았다.  
“너무 속상해하지마, 해리. 짙은 색이라 별로 눈에 안 띌 거야.”  
잭도 도우면서 해리를 달랬다. 그러나 머릿속은 다른 생각을 하고 있었다.  
네 박자 북소리. 닥터가 왜 과민반응을 했는지는 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 잭부터가 해리가 그 소리를 묘사하는 순간 피가 차가워지는 기분이었으니까. 그 ‘북소리’가 타임로드의 심장 박동 소리와 비슷하다는 건 지금 처음 알았지만.  
“자, 모두 충분히 취한 것 같고 두 사람은 올라가서 자요.”  
잭이 닥터와 해리를 계단 쪽으로 떠밀었다.  
“닥터는 안 마셨어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“하는 짓을 봐. 취했잖아.”  
잭이 닥터를 가리켰다. 닥터가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“그런가?”  
“새 집에서의 첫날밤이라고요. 아래층에서 안 들리니까 걱정 말고 즐겨요.”  
해리가 걱정스러운 표정을 했다.  
“정말 안 들리는 거 맞아?”  
“걱정 마, 방음 검사 했어.”  
닥터가 그를 끌고 올라갔다.  
“그럼 우리 먼저 잘게, 고마워 잭.”  
“치운다곤 말 안 했는데.”  
“잭?”  
“농담이에요, 치울 테니까 걱정 말아요.”  
둘이 2층으로 올라가 사라지고 잭은 빈 술병과 주스팩을 정리하기 시작했다. 그래도 바로 다른 쪽으로 관심을 돌릴 수 있어서 다행이었다. 저대로 아무 의혹 없이 잠들어 잊어버리면 좋으련만.  
“아 정말 네놈은 죽은 주제에 언제까지 닥터의 행복을 방해할 거냐. 사라져. 사라지라고.”

 

“진작 깨달았어야 했는데!”  
해리가 소방호스만한 굵기의 연결선을 들고 옮기며 소리쳤다.  
“평화로워 보이는 여객선에 탔다가 테러리스트한테 하이재킹당해서 대기권으로 추락하는 게 너에겐 ‘보통’ 여행이란 걸!”  
“내가 하이잭 해달라고 안 했어!”  
연결부를 받아다 우주선에 연결하며 닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그리고 나중에 나온 운행기록을 확인했단 말이야, 분명 ‘현지 시각 04시 53분에 무사 착륙’ 이라고 되어 있었다고! 당연히 안전할 거라고 생각했지!”  
“일지 쓴 놈 누군지 나한테 걸리면 죽었어.”  
해리가 약에 취해 굴러있는 기장과 부기장을 노려보았다. 아무래도 정치적 목적의 테러가 아니라 돈이나 그런 게 이유인지, 범인들은 어디까지나 ‘사고’로 위장하기 위해 조종사들을 총이나 칼로 죽이는 대신 마약을 사용했다. 아직 아무도 안 죽었기에 닥터는 기뻐했지만 해리는 지금 그의 기쁨을 공유해 줄 기분이 아니었다.  
“닥터, 범인들 모조리 엮어서 화장실에 가두고 승객들은 산소 호흡기 들고 의자 붙들고 대비하게 시켰습니다.”  
잭이 들어왔다.  
“빨리 설득했네?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“말했잖아요, 잘생긴 건 쓸모가 있다고.”  
부웅 소리와 함께 계기판이 다시 켜졌다. 닥터는 타디스 안쪽으로 소리쳤다.  
“해리?”  
“두 기체 연결해서 조종 권한을 동조시키고 동력을 보내고 있어!”  
해리가 소리쳤다.  
“생각보다 쉬운데. 이거 해킹이나 다름없잖아? 보안이나 뭐 그런 건?”  
“상용화 초기 모델 우주선이 그렇지 뭐.”  
잭이 타디스 쪽으로 다가갔다.  
“대체 왜 이런 골동품을 보고 싶어 한 거야?”  
“너희한텐 골동품이지만 나한텐 미래거.. 어이쿠.”  
타디스에서 나오다가 해리가 휘청거렸다. 잭이 그를 잡아 발을 바닥에 대주었다.  
“조심하라고. 우주선을 층층이 자유롭게 뛰어다닐 수 있게 하는 인공 중력은 앞으로도 10세기는 지나야 개발되니까.”  
“까마득하군.”  
해리가 고개를 흔들며 밑창이 자석으로 된 우주선 신발을 바닥에 붙여가며 조심스럽게 걸음을 옮겼다.  
“타디스 안에 있는 게 안전할 텐데.”  
닥터가 해리에게 다가왔다.  
“네가 타디스를 조종해야 하잖아.”  
해리가 조종사를 들어다 치우고 조종석에 앉았다.  
“그러니 내가 이쪽을 맡아야지.”  
“그래도.”  
말하는 순간 우주선이 휙 옆으로 기울었다. 몸은 가만히 있는데 우주선에 붙은 발만 낚아채지는 것 같은 느낌은 좋은 기분은 아니었다.  
“의자에도 자석이 필요해.”  
의자에서 미끄러져 떨어지고 해리가 투덜거렸다.  
“엉덩이에 자석을 붙이려고?”  
잭이 말했다. 해리는 못들은 척 계기를 확인했다.  
“오른쪽 날개 부분 엔진의 출력이 떨어지고 있어. .....근데 왜 우주선에 날개가 있는 거지, 양력이 필요한 것도 아닌데?”  
“그러게?”  
닥터도 갸웃했다. 잭이 설명했다.  
“그 편이 보기에 좋아서? 대기 중 비행까지 염두에 두었을지도 모르지, 어차피 우주 공간에선 저항 걱정도 없잖아.”  
“대기권 진입 땐? 그리고 있잖아, 우주 공간에도.”  
“이건 그런 게 문제될 정도로 빠르지 않으니까. 고작 달까지 왕복하는 여객선이라고.”  
“그래, 시대에 뒤떨어져서는 이런 걸 보고 싶어 한 내가 잘못이다.”  
우주선이 또다시 기울면서 이번엔 아예 출렁이듯 흔들렸다. 해리는 의자에서 미끄러져 바닥에 쓰러지기 직전 조종간을 잡고 버텼다.  
“잡담할 시간 없어!”  
타디스로 돌아가 바닥에 달라붙는 자석신발을 벗어던지고 닥터가 말했다.  
“주 엔진이 나가기 전에 대기권 진입을 해야 한다고, 아니면 그냥 추락해버릴 거야!”  
닥터가 콘솔을 돌며 이것저것 조종간을 움직였다. 잭은 조종사들이 굴러다니지 않도록 들어다 타디스 안쪽에 밀어 넣었다.  
“제대로 움직이고 있어?”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“아마도.. 이쪽이 고도곈가? 악, 그만 좀 흔들려!”  
“제대로 진입하지 못하면 대기층에 튕겨 나온다고!”  
“차라리 그게 낫지 않아, 잘못된 방식으로 진입해 공기에 타 죽는 것 보다는?”  
“걱정하지 마!”  
닥터가 밝은 목소리로 소리쳤다.  
“4시 53분에 무사 착륙한 댔잖아, 할 수 있어.”  
“지금 몇 신데?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“알 수 없지.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“‘현지 시각’이고, 어디 착륙할지 지금 어찌 알아.”  
“역시 일지 쓴 놈 죽인다.”  
해리가 이를 갈며 조종간을 움직였다. 정면으로 지구가 나타났다.  
“초고공 스카이다이빙이군.”  
잭이 웃으며 부조정석에서 엔진 출력을 높였다.  
“나도 너처럼 마음이 편했음 좋겠다. 닥터?”  
“입사각 계산하고 조정 중이야.”  
해리가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 닥터는 모니터 앞에 있는데 콘솔 반대쪽에서 레버 하나가 고정되지 않고 흔들리고 있었다.  
“닥터! 그 미코르 입자 감속기 좀 낮춰서 고정해, 이 쪽 우주선 컴퓨터는 그 정도 처리 능력이 없다고!”  
“응? 아.”  
닥터가 서둘러 달려가 망치로 레버를 쾅쾅 내리쳐 맨 아래 칸에 고정했다.  
“됐어, 이대로 대기권에 진입한다!”  
“제발 아무 것과도 안 부딪쳤으면....”  
우주선은 지구로 진입과 추락의 중간 어드메쯤에 있는 움직임을 하기 시작했다. 얼마나 기울어졌는지 어디가 위고 바닥인지 알 수 없는 무중력의 공간에 관성에 의한 쏠림이 가해졌다. 우주선은 선체가 뒤틀릴 기세로 흔들리며 빙빙 돌았다.  
뒤틀릴 기세가 아니라 실제로 뒤틀리고 있었다. 해리는 느낄 수 있었다. 선내 온도가 올라가기 시작했다. 이대로라면 날개가 뜯어지고 우주선은 역분사 능력을 잃어 돌처럼 추락할 것이다.  
어떻게 해야 할까.  
해리가 타디스로 달려갔다.  
“어?”  
우주선이 뒤집혀버리지 않게 애쓰던 닥터가 그를 보고 놀랐다. 그에 아랑곳하지 않고 해리는 곧장 타디스의 역장을 껐다.  
“뭐, 뭐 하는 거야?!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 해리가 빠르게 역장의 위치와 상태를 재설정했다. 닥터가 조종간에서 손을 떼었다. 우주선이 튕겨 오르듯 구르며 고정되어있지 않은 모든 건 조종실 뒤쪽 방향으로 내팽개쳐졌다.  
“마스터!”  
그리고 조용해졌다.  
날려가다 바닥에 떨어진 채 잭이 눈을 깜빡거렸다.  
“..........중력이?”  
“멈춰 세웠어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“전 우주선을 타디스의 역장으로 감쌌어. 이런 작은 우주선 하나 쯤 타디스 출력으로 감당할 수 있잖아.”  
잭이 닥터에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그쵸, 전에 타디스로 지구도 끌어다 놓은 적 있었죠.”  
잭이 엿차하고 바닥을 밀고 일어섰다.  
“왜 처음부터 그렇게 안 했던 거예요?”  
“음..... 인간의 문제는 인간의 방식으로 해결하는 게 가장 좋으니까?”  
닥터가 불안한 표정으로 웃었다. 잭과 해리가 그를 째려보았다.  
“일단 중력가속도 절반 정도의 속도로 천천히 내려가자.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“닥터, 우리 지금 어디 상공이지?”  
“음, 이대로라면 대서양.... 북아프리카 연안 정도에 내릴 것 같아.”  
“잘됐네. 그럼 저들을 조종석에 돌려놓고 우리는 조용히 사라지자고.”  
“우리가 사라져버리면, 사람들이 일종의 신비 체험 같은 걸 했다고 믿을지도 모르겠는걸.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그래, 25세기 사이비 종교의 천사가 된 걸 축하한다.”  
해리가 건조하게 대꾸하고 타디스 안쪽 복도로 들어갔다.  
“어디가?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“위기는 지나갔잖아. 먼저 씻고 쉴래.”  
해리가 사라졌다.  
“........왜 화났지?”  
닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“쉽고 안전한 방법을 빨리 생각해내지 못해서요? 아니면.”  
잭이 기억을 되새겼다. 돌연 그의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“저, 닥터. 잘못 들은 건지도 모르지만, 혹시 아까 마스터라고 부르지 않았어요?”  
닥터가 창백해졌다.  
“닥터.”  
“고의는 아니었어.”  
그가 난간을 짚은 채 아래를 내려다보았다.  
“그게, 그냥 말이 헛 나온 거지 그런.........”  
“해리에게서 마스터를 보고 있었던 건가요?”  
“아니야!”  
소리 질렀다가 닥터는 다시 고개를 숙였다.  
“.....비슷한 점이 있다는 건 인정해. 그렇지만 해리는 해리고 마스터는 마스터야. 다른 사람이야. 그리고.......”  
닥터가 난간에 기댄 채 웅크려 앉았다.  
“어쩌면, 모든 게 달랐더라면, 마스터도 저렇게 되지 않았을까 하는 생각을 한 적은 있지만....”  
“닥터!”  
잭이 그에게 다가가 멱살을 잡고 일으켰다.  
“지금 무슨 소릴 하고 있는지 알기는 해요? 어떻게 그런 사악하기 짝이 없는 완전 미친놈하고 해리를.”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 울 것 같은 눈으로 잭을 올려다보았다. 그가 잭의 움켜쥔 손 위에 자기 손을 올려놓았다.  
“네가 마스터를 증오하는 건 알아. 당연한 일이고 너는 그럴 권리가 있어. 하지만.... 그게 전적으로 마스터만의 잘못은 아니었다는 거 하나만은 알아줬으면 좋겠어.”  
“그 놈 잘못이 아니라고요?”  
“전적으로는.”  
“왜, 더 나쁜 놈한테 명령받기라도 했어요?”  
“비슷해.”  
닥터가 다시 고개를 숙였다.  
“조종당하고 이용당했지. 나도 나중에야 알았어. 그게 마스터의 악행을 정당화시켜주는 건 아니지만, 알지만..... 내가 그를 구하지 못한 걸 가슴아파할 정도는 돼.”  
“당신은 그런 거 몰랐을 때에도 구하지 못해서 슬퍼했잖아요.”  
잭의 목소리는 비난하는 기색은 조금 죽었어도 여전히 신랄했다.  
“달라. 그 때는...... 단지 다시 혼자 남는 게 슬퍼서, 손에 들어왔다고 생각한 전리품을 놓쳐서.... 이건 조금 심했나, 그 때 내가 그를 ‘고쳐서' 동반자로 둘 수 있을 거라 생각할 만큼 오만했기 때문이었어. 승리에 취해있었던 거지. 그렇게 접근해선 안 되었어. 그런 식으로 용서해서도 안 되었고,”  
닥터는 몇 번 더 뻐끔거리다 입을 다물었다.  
용서한 게 아니라 용서한 방법을 후회하고 있다고는 그도 알았지만 그래도 닥터가 그 행동을 후회하는 걸 보니 잭은 조금 마음이 풀렸다.  
“해리는 마스터 대용이 아닌 거죠?”  
“물론이야.”  
“그럼 가서 그렇게 말해요, 그 녀석 자존심에 이대로 방치하면 헤어지자고 나올걸요.”  
“윽.”  
닥터는 해리를 쫓아 서둘러 안으로 들어갔다. 잭은 우주선 조종사들을 다시 조종석에 끌어다 앉히고 아무 일도 없었던 척 이들의 흔적을 지우는 작업에 착수했다.  
“역시 나만 손해 보는 것 같단 말이야.”  
그가 투덜거렸다.


	22. Chapter 22

닥터가 해리의 방문을 두드렸다.  
“응, 닥터?”  
해리가 나왔다. 셔츠 차림에 머리카락은 젖어 달라붙어 있었다.  
“벌써 바다에 떨어졌어?”  
“아니, 아직 떨어지는 중이야.”  
닥터가 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 해리의 머리카락에 손을 대었다.  
“말리고 올게. 수건 어디갔지.”  
닥터는 해리가 머리를 감은 게 아니라 그저 수도꼭지 아래 머리를 들이밀고 있었다는 걸 알았다.  
“앞으론 이런 불편한 여행 하자고 안 할게. 상용화된 최초 모델을 보고 싶다니, 내가 생각해도 웃기는 요구였어. 다음엔 좀, 음, 멋진 자연 경관 같은 평화로운 게 어떨까? 지구랑 다른 색의 하늘을 보고 싶어. 그래 그게 좋겠다. 분명 녹색이나 주황색 하늘을 지닌 행성도 있을 거야. 그렇지?”  
“해리.”  
닥터가 그에게 다가가 손을 쥐었다.  
“미안해.”  
“응? 네가 미안할 거 없다니까, 이런 델 와보고 싶다고 한 내가 잘못이지......”  
“들었잖아.”  
한 순간 해리의 움직임이 완전히 멎었다.  
“..................일껏 못 들은 것으로 하려고 결심했더니.”  
그가 내뱉듯 중얼거렸다.  
“해리, 난........”  
“닮았어?”  
“으, 응?”  
“네 친구, 그 마스터란 사람하고, 내가 닮았냐고.”  
“............비슷한 점이 있긴 해.”  
닥터가 인정했다.  
“그래서였나.”  
해리가 중얼거렸다. 닥터가 다급하게 말했다.  
“아니야, 난 어디까지나 너는 너로서....”  
“아니 너 말고, 잭.”  
“응?”  
닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“전에, 마스터에 대해 이야기하다, 잭이 갑자기 험악한 표정으로 내 팔을 꽉 잡은 적이 있어. 그 땐 몰랐지만 그래서.”  
“아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“음, 그래, 잭이 만났던 마스터와는 외모도 조금 비슷한 면이 있어. 갈색머리라든가 동그스름한 얼굴 같은 거. 하지만 내가 말하는 건 외모 얘기가 아니야.”  
“그럼.”  
“그도 처음부터 악당이었던 건 아니었어. 그저, 전통이니 법이니 하는 걸 걸리적거려하는 누구나와 다를 것 없지만 보다 뛰어나고 남들보다 더 많은 것을 바랐던 젊은이 중 한 사람이었던 때도 있었어.”  
“난, 말하자면, 네 친구의 이상적인 버전이란 말이냐.”  
“마스터에게도 너 같이 될 기회가 있었다면 얼마나 좋았을까 생각한 적은 있어. 인정할게. 하지만 넌 그의 이상적인 모습 같은 게 아니야. 너는 너이고 그가 아니야. 알고 있고, 나는 그가 아니라 널 선택했어.”  
“마스터는 죽어버렸잖아, 애초 선택의 문제가............”  
닥터가 정말로 슬픈 표정을 지었기 때문에 해리는 흠칫 놀랐다.  
“잭이 말해줬지, 그가 죽어버렸다고?”  
“으..응.”  
“실은 그 이후로 마스터와 또 마주칠 일이 있었어.”  
해리가 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“어떻게? 죽었다며?”  
“마스터는 그렇게 쉽게 죽지 않아.”  
닥터가 괴로운 표정으로 웃었다.  
“그리고, 자세한 이야기는 하기 괴로우니까 생략하고 싶은데, 괜찮겠지? 결과적으로 말해서 내겐 너와 마스터 중에서 선택할 기회가 있었어.”  
해리는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 입만 뻐끔거렸다.  
“그런데 나를 택했다고, 정말로?”  
“정말로.”  
닥터가 해리를 당겨 끌어안았다.  
“그러니 그를 질투할 필요도, 패배감 느낄 필요도 없어.”  
해리가 그에게 몸을 기댔다.  
“사실이구나.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“날 선택했어.”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 그를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“잭에게는 말하지 마, 마스터에 대해서.”  
한참만에 닥터가 말했다.  
“너랑 마스터랑 다시 만났다는 이야기?”  
“그래.”  
“그런데 그건 마스터가 여전히 살아서 저 우주 어딘가를 돌아다닌다는 소리야?”  
“아니, 그런 건 아냐.”  
닥터가 재빨리 대답했다.  
“내가 마지막으로 보았을 때 그는...... 자력으로 빠져나오는 게 불가능한 곳에 갇혀있었어. 걱정 마. 그가 너나 잭 앞에 다시 나타날 일은 없어.”  
“..........그래, 그거면 됐어.”  
해리가 다시 닥터의 어깨에 고개를 묻었다.  
똑똑  
문 두드리는 소리에 두 사람은 화들짝 놀라 뒤로 물러났다.  
“저기, 우리 거의 다 떨어졌거든요.”  
잭이 불렀다. 두 사람은 서둘러 정신과 표정을 수습하고 문을 열었다.  
“그래. 바다에 뜨고 나면 역장 끄고 우리는 이대로 딴 데로 가면 해피엔딩이야. 게다가 이번엔 아무도 안 죽었다고.”  
닥터가 싱글벙글했다.  
“천사가 나타난 덕분이지.”  
해리가 장난스럽게 잭의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“그래서 숭배자들이 몰려오기 전에 부지런히 도망가고 있잖아.”  
잭도 웃으며 말했다.  
“해리. 잭.”  
“네, 농담할 일이 아니죠, 시간여행자가 사람들에게 자취를 남기는 건. 알아요. 그렇지만.”  
“그렇지만?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“그래도 미래인으로 인식되기보다는 천사 같은 걸로 생각되는 편이 낫고, 또 그런 초자연적인 존재로 오해 받은 게 처음도 아닌걸 뭐.”  
해리가 눈을 깜빡였다. 닥터가 불만스러운 표정으로 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“그거 복무 규정 위반 아니냐.”  
“전 시키는 대로 다 했다고요, 위장이고 현지화고 등등 전부. 단지 내가 너무 잘생겼다는 이유만으로 신의 사자라고 생각할 거라고는 예상 못할 수도 있죠.”  
“..................어느 동네 신이 그렇게 얼굴 밝힘증이냐.”  
해리가 어이없다는 듯 중얼거렸다.  
“그 동네 ‘사람들이’ 얼굴 밝힘증이겠지.”  
닥터가 투덜거렸다.  
“그래, 정말로 순수하게 얼굴때문만이었다면-”  
“키랑 몸매 탓도 있었습니다.”  
“.........외양때문이었다면, 그걸 잭의 잘못이라고 할 수는 없겠지만.”  
닥터가 잭을 째려보았다.  
“시간여행자들이란 조심해야 한다고. 출신 시대보다 기술 수준이 높은 데 갈 경우보다 낮은 데 갈 경우가 현격하게 많기도 하고.”  
“나는 정 반대인데?”  
해리가 말했다. 계속 말을 방해받자 닥터가 입을 비죽 내밀었다.  
“높은 기술 수준과 미래에 대한 지식으로 무장하고 있느니만큼, 사소한 실수로도 대혼란을 일으킬 수 있게 된다고.”  
“실수가 아닌 경우도 있겠는데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“뭐?”  
“사실 이건 시간여행까지 하지 않아도 항성간 이동만 할 수 있게 되면 생길 수 있는 일이겠지만, 기술 수준이 낮은 문명에 가서 신 노릇을 할 수 도 있을 거 아냐.”  
해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 그 눈빛에 담긴 게 비난인지 혹은 기대인지 닥터는 알 수가 없었다.  
“그럴 수도 있겠지, 나쁜 마음을 먹는다면.”  
“그걸 꼭 나쁘다고만 할 수는 없잖아?”  
해리가 말했다.  
“인간들이 저질러 온 무수한 시행착오를 보라고. 그걸 미리 알고 예방할 수 있다면.”  
“시행착오까지, 잘못과 재앙까지 합쳐서 인류의 역사야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“인류 뿐 아니라 다른 어떤 종족도 마찬가지야. 고통스러운 비극이고 휘말린 개개인에게는 재앙에 다름 아니지만, 그렇다고 그걸 고쳐버린다면 그 후에 더 큰 재앙이 다가와.”  
해리가 입을 열려는 걸 닥터가 손을 흔들어 막았다.  
“실은 이미 시도해 본 적이 있어, 역사에 맞서 사람들을 구해내려고 했고..........”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“인간들의 속담 중에 딱 맞는 표현이 있지. 지옥으로 통하는 길은 선의로 점철되어있다고. 아무리 좋은 의도로 시작한 일이라고 해도, 신 놀이를 하다 보면 결국 자신이 재앙의 근원이 되는 걸 막을 수 없게 돼. 그래서 내가 한 자리에 오래 안 머무르는 거야. 그게 그나마 사람들을 구하면서도 내 영향력을 최소화 할 수 있는 길이니까.”  
닥터가 해리를 쳐다보았다.  
“그러니 역사를 더 낫게 고쳐보겠다는 생각은 품지 마. 뭔가를, 지배할 수 있을 거란 생각도.”  
“그런 생각까진 안 해.”  
해리가 한 걸음 물러섰다.  
“난 일개 공학자일 뿐이라고, 이 너희에겐 골동품에 불과할 달 왕복선조차 내겐 까마득한 미래인.”  
그가 고개를 번쩍 들었다.  
“조종사는 깨어나고 승객들이 소동을 일으키기 전에 우리는 사라져야 하는 거 아니야?”  
“아참.”  
닥터가 조종간에 달려들었다.  
“그런데 어디로 가죠?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그게, 해리가 멋진 자연 경관이 보고 싶대. 어디 추천할 만한 곳 있어?”  
“우는 여자의 얼어붙은 해안가는 어때요?”  
“아, 맞아 거기 멋지지.”  
닥터가 위치와 시간을 바삐 입력하고 레버를 잡아당겼다.  
“자, 그럼 가자고, 새로운 곳으로!”  
“잠깐만, 브레이크는 풀고 움직이라고!”

 

 

미스 마플이 옆집에 살지 않는다고 해서 이들이 이웃들에게 관찰당하지 않는 건 아니었다.  
새 집에 이사하고부터 닥터는 주말 여행 외의 시간을 건너뛰어버리는 경우가 눈에 띄게 줄어들었다. 처음에는 집을 수리하고 인테리어를 다시 하는 등 할 일이 있어서였지만 그 이후에도 해리를 집에 내려주고 이주 뒤로 가기보다는 같이 내려서 그가 학교에 출근해 있는 동안 음식을 만들거나 청소를 하거나 게임을 하거나 식료품을 사왔다.  
그리고 새로 이사 온 남자 셋 중 둘이 백수라는 소문은 본인들도 모르는 새 순식간에 온 거리에 퍼져나갔다.  
“나 오늘 웬 노인네한테 갑자기 혼났어.”  
잭의 뜬금없는 발언에 닥터도 해리도 저녁을 먹다 말고 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“왜?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“다 큰 남자가 일은 안 하고 애인한테 얹혀산다고요.”  
그 말에 닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“무슨 소리야, 애인한테 얹혀사는 건 나라고!”  
“넌 그게 문제냐?”  
해리가 어이없다는 표정으로 중얼거렸다.  
“당연하지. 네 애인인 건 나라고?”  
“안 뺏어가니까 그렇게 드래곤이 보물 지키듯 전전긍긍하지 않아도 돼요. 그래서 나도 그렇게 말해줬죠, 애인인 건 나머지 두 사람이고 난 같이 사는 친구일 뿐이라고.”  
“...............왜 아무도 사생활 침해나 남의 인생에 쓸데없이 참견하는 노망 늙은이에 대한 항의 같은 건 생각도 않는 거지?”  
“그야 나도 남의 인생에 쓸데없이 참견하곤 하니까...”  
말하다 닥터는 슬쩍 해리의 눈치를 보았다.  
“어디 항의를 할 만 해야 말이지.”  
잭이 말을 계속했다.  
“요즘 젊은이들은 게을러 터져서는 복지 예산을 낭비할 줄 밖에 모른다느니, 자기 젊었을 때는 국가에 봉사하며 의무를 다했다느니 하는데, 내가 아무리 다방면에서 능력이 많아도 그 사람 상대로 난 요즘 젊은이도 아니고 실업 수당도 안 받고 그 영감님보다 훨씬 오래 ‘국가에 봉사' 했었다고 납득시킬 재간은 도저히 없더라고.”  
“국가에 봉사?”  
해리가 되물었다. 잭이 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“역시 좀 그런가. 그냥 인류에 봉사라고 해 두자.”  
“하기야 너 나보다 오래 닥터와 같이 있었으니, 분명 더 수도 없이 지구를 구해냈겠지.”  
“그렇지 뭐.”  
잭이 방긋 웃었다.  
“그래서, 이 근처가 생각했던 것 보다는 이웃이 서로 신경 안 쓰고 사는 동네는 아닌 것 같으니 닥터도 돌발 질문에 대한 대비를 해두라고요.”  
“나는?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“너는 눈 이렇게 뜨고 노려보면 웬만해선 다 도망갈 것 같은데 뭐.”  
“정말로?”  
“그리고 넌 일하고 있으니까 나한테처럼 대뜸 비난하지는 못하겠지. 끽해야 결혼은 언제 할 거냐고 묻는 정도일걸.”  
해리가 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“결혼이라니, 닥터는............. 호적 없잖아.”  
“그건 나도 마찬가지야. 그까짓 거 만들면 되지.”  
“어.”  
“됐어, 그런 거 필요 없어.”  
해리가 뭐라 어물거리는 닥터의 말을 끊고 부지런히 음식을 입에 퍼넣었다. 잭도 닥터도 어쩐지 말을 붙이지 못하고 있는 새 해리가 식탁에서 일어났다.  
“오늘 설거지 나던가?”  
“아니, 내가 할게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그래. 그럼 난 좀..... 할 일이 있어서.”  
해리가 서재 안으로 도망치듯 사라졌다. 닥터는 반쯤 남은 음식 접시만 내려다보았다.  
“너무 부담갖지 말아요, 닥터. 사귄다고 꼭 결혼을 해야 하는 것도 아니고 둘은.”  
“하고 싶을까?”  
“네?”  
“해리는, 나랑 결혼하고 싶을까?”  
잭은 잠시 고민했다.  
“제 의견을 묻는 거라면, 네. 해리는 독점욕 있으니까요, 결혼할 수 있으면 좋아할 거라고 생각해요.”  
“그 말은 날 구속하고 잡아두고 싶어한다는 뜻이야?”  
“..............제가 이런 말 하기 심히 뭐하지만, 결혼이란 걸 그렇게 부정적으로만 볼 이유는 없다고 생각되는데요. 사랑하는 사람을 독점하고자 하는 건 인류의 오랜 본능이고 인간 뿐 이나라 다른 많은 지성체들이 형식은 달라도 각자 결혼이나 그 비슷한 제도를 운용하고 있다고요.”  
“나도 알아, 타임로드들도 결혼은 하니까. 그냥.”  
닥터가 식사를 쿡쿡 찔렀다.  
“해리랑 결혼이라니.”  
잭은 말문이 막혔다. 그는 닥터가 해리를 진심으로 - 적어도 타임로드가 인간에 대해 진심일 수 있는 만큼은 진심으로 사랑한다고 믿었었다. 그러나 지금 보니 그게 정말 사실일까 의심이 들었다.  
“결혼을 할 정도로까지 사랑하지는 않는다는 건가요?”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“아니야, 그런 건. 그저.”  
닥터가 조금 망설이다 말했다.  
“해리가 나에게 너무 집착하거나 독점하려 드는 건 싫어.”  
그가 식사를 포기하고 접시를 들고 일어났다.  
“설거지는 좀 이따 할게. 천천히 먹어.”  
닥터는 차고로 갔다. 잭은 아까에 비하면 건초를 씹는 것 같은 맛이 나는 식사를 묵묵히 마저 하며 생각했다.  
방금 닥터의 말은 무슨 뜻일까.  
닥터는 역시 일종의 사이코패스라서 사랑이란 걸 진심으로 이해하지는 못하는 걸까. 아니면 처음부터 해리와의 관계는 그저.  
잭이 고개를 휘휘 저어 그런 생각을 털어내었다. 원래 어디에도 정착하지 못하고 항상 우주를 떠돌던 닥터가 이렇게 지구에 발 붙이고 살림 비슷한 것도 하면서 해리와 함께 살고 있었다. 이런 게 사랑이 아닐 리 없다. 그저, 결혼이란 엄청난 정착을 하기에는 닥터가 아직 용기가 없는 것 뿐일지도 모른다. 아무튼 동거한 지 채 두 달도 안 되는 커플이지 않은가.  
잭은 그렇게 생각하기로 마음먹었다.  
그렇지만 방금 닥터와 한 말은 해리에게는 절대로 옮기지 않을 것이다.


	23. Chapter 23

해리는 빠르게 페달을 밟으며 집으로 달려가고 있었다. 그는 오늘 굉장히 기분이 좋았다. 한시바삐 집에 가서 닥터와 잭에게도 이 소식을 알리고 싶었다.  
잭은 이미 알고 있을지도 모르지만. 닥터를 생각하니 조금 기분이 가라앉았지만 집에 가면 그가 있다는 점을 생각하고 다시 기운을 회복했다. 그와 결혼하고 싶어하지는 않는다 해도 닥터는 그의 애인이고 같이 살고 있고 여행 갈 때만 보는 게 아니라 주중에도 자주 집에 있곤 했다. 이만하면 닥터를 잡은 것이나 다름 없다고, 너무 욕심 내다 모두 다 잃지는 말자고 해리는 자신을 다독였다.  
경사로를 오르던 그가 저 앞에 닥터가 있는 걸 보았다. 뒷모습이지만 저런 촌스런 재킷을 그것도 초가을에 입고 다닐 사람은 달리 없었으므로 한눈에 구별이 가능했다.  
“닥터!”  
해리가 서둘러 페달을 밟아 그의 옆에 멈춰섰다.  
그리고 닥터가 혼자가 아니었다는 걸 알았다.  
“응, 안녕 해리. 오늘은 일찍 퇴근했네?”  
닥터는 장봐온 물건이 가득한 비닐봉지를 손에 들고 어떤 여자와 이야기를 하던 중이었다.  
“아, 이 쪽은 캐리라고 이웃에 사는 사람이야. 저기 식품점에서 일하고. 캐리, 이 쪽이 해리에요. 아까 말한 남자 친구요.”  
“안녕하세요.”  
캐리란 여자가 상냥하게 인사했다. 해리는 기분이 확 나빠졌지만 억누르고 미소를 만들었다.  
“안녕하세요, 처음 뵙겠습니다.”  
“캐리가 나더러 같이 일하면 어떻겠냐고 했어.”  
닥터가 웃으며 말했다.  
“뭐?”  
“계산원이 더 필요한가보더라고. 괜찮은 생각이지 않아? 나 계산은 잘 하잖아.”  
“그건 그냥 바코드만 찍으면 프로그램이 알아서 계산하니까 넌 할 필요 없을 텐데.”  
“왜. 내가 일하는 거 싫어?”  
“아니 그건 아니지만, 네 능력에 비해 너무.... 단순한 일이라는 생각 안 드냐? 이틀 만에 지루하다고 뛰쳐나올 것 같은데.”  
“안 지루할 거야, 사람들 계속 만나고 아까 옆에서 구경해 봤는데 지루하지 않게 할 수 있을 것 같아.”  
해리는 떫은 표정으로 캐리를 보았다. 캐리는 닥터를 쳐다보다 그의 시선을 눈치 채고 웃었다.  
“전 존이 잘 할 수 있을 거라고 생각해요. 사람들하고도 금방 친해지잖아요.”  
“예, 잘할 수 있을 거라고는 저도 생각은 합니다만......”  
그러는 동안 닥터는 비닐봉지를 묶어서 자전거 짐받이에 실으려고 했다. 해리가 그걸 쳐냈다.  
“냉동식품에서 물 떨어지는데 그걸 노트북 위에 놓을 거냐.”  
“방수 안 돼?”  
해리가 닥터를 아주 한심하다는 눈으로 쳐다보았다.  
“아직 21세기도 초반이거든, 닥터.”  
“치이.”  
닥터가 도로 짐을 들었다.  
“그 ‘닥터’라는 건 별명인가요?”  
캐리가 물었다.  
“예, 뭐 그런 거죠.”  
해리가 얼버무렸다.  
“그런 별명이라니, 두 사람 어렸을 때부터 친구였나요?”  
“아니오.”  
해리가 필요 이상으로 빠르고 강하게 답했다. 캐리가 닥터가 들고 있는 방금 해리에게 거절당한 짐 꾸러미를 보고 있는 걸 깨닫고 해리가 말했다.  
“그거 손잡이에 매달게 이리 줘.”  
해리가 닥터에게 손을 내밀었다. 닥터가 비닐봉지를 뒤로 샥 감췄다.  
“아니, 그럼 무게 중심이 어긋나서 방향 전환이 힘들어지고 사고 위험이 높아져. 그냥 들고 갈게.”  
“...그럼.”  
해리가 자전거에서 완전히 내려섰다.  
“끌고 가면 사고 위험이 적겠지.”  
“그래 그럼.”  
닥터가 방긋 웃고 자전거 손잡이에 짐을 걸었다.  
“집까지 같이 걷는 것도 좋겠네.”  
“가끔은 천천히 걷기도 하자고. 늘 달리기만 하는 것도 안 좋아.”  
해리가 닥터를 다정한 눈으로 바라보았다.  
“아, 저는 이만 가볼게요.”  
캐리가 말했다.  
“네, 안녕히 가세요.”  
둘 다 손 흔들어 주고 자전거를 끌고 집을 향해 걷기 시작했다.  
“너 오늘 기분이 좋은 것 같아.”  
“음..... 그런데 꼭 그런 것만은 아냐.”  
“응?”  
“너 저 여자가 너한테 작업 걸고 있.. 적어도 흥미 있어 하는 거 눈치 챘어?”  
“엥?”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“하지만, 나 너랑 사귄다고 얘기 했는데?”  
“혹시 이전에 사귄 사람도 남자였냐고 물었어?”  
“응. 그래서 그렇진 않았다고 했어.”  
해리가 자전거 손잡이를 꽉 잡았다. 그리고 속으로 자기가 태어나기도 전에 닥터가 누구랑 얼마나 사귀었든 지금 자신과는 상관없는 일이라고 되뇌었다.  
“너더러 같이 일하자고 한 건 그 이후지?”  
“어떻게 알았어?”  
다른 일이었다면 닥터를 놀래키면 즐거웠을 텐데 지금은 짜증날 뿐이었다.  
“그냥 사귀는 것도 아니고 동거까지 하고 있는 상대가 있는 사람한테 작업을 거는 그 여자도 그 여자지만 전혀 모르고 있는 너도 너다. 그런 사람은 좀 거절해.”  
“으응..... 그런데 어떻게 알고 거절하면 되는데?”  
해리는 고민했다. 닥터에게 인간 종의 구애 방식에 대한, 인간들 자신도 제대로 알지도 파악하지도 못한 온갖 사실들을 알려주는 건 의미 없다고 생각했다. 잭에게 부탁해볼까 하는 생각도 들었지만 해리의 짧은 경험에 비춰 봐도 연애란 항상 그 때 그 때 다른 것, 아무리 잭이라 해도 수많은 경우의 수를 다 포함해 체계적으로 가르칠 수 있을 거라는 생각은 안 들었다.  
“‘이 사람은 작업 걸어봤자 전혀 알지도 못함’ 팻말을 붙여놓을 수도 없고.”  
“우리 둘이 사귄다는 표시 될 만한 거 없어?”  
닥터가 물었다. 해리가 잠깐 멈칫했다.  
“왜 그래?”  
“우리 반지 맞추자.”  
“............응?”  
“반지. 너 인간 역사와 문화에 대해 꽤 알잖아. 약지에 반지를 끼고 있으면 아무리 끈질긴 사람이라도 확실하게 물러날 거야.”  
“..........결혼한 척을 하자는 거야?”  
해리는 움찔했으나 말을 계속했다.  
“아니면 약혼한 척을 하든가. 어느 쪽이든 진지하게 사귀는 상대가 있다고 알리는 목적은 달성하잖아?”  
“으응, 그렇긴 하지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“싫어?”  
“아니 그런 건 아냐... 그럼 아까 나보고 반가워한 건 캐리를 위협해서 떨어내기 위한 행동이었어?”  
해리는 자전거를 꽉 잡고 멈춰섰다.  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“말 그대로의 소리야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“넌 나를 독점하고 싶어 하잖아.”  
“그야.”  
해리는 말하려다 입술을 깨물고 고개를 돌렸다.  
“나도 불가능하다는 거 알아.”  
“......해리.”  
“그래도, 적어도. 아니 나도 네가 바람을 피울 거라고는 생각 안 해, 그런 짓을 하기엔 넌 별로 애인이란 걸 필요로 하지도 않으니까.”  
해리는 커지려는 목소리를 애써 억눌렀다.  
“아까 너한테 반갑게 달려간 건 널 봤기 때문이었어. 좋은 소식이 있어서. 그것뿐이야.”  
“좋은 소식? 어떤 거?”  
해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“지금 그게 중요하냐?”  
“중요하지, 네 좋은 소식인데.”  
해리는 혼란스러웠으나 솔직하게 감정에 대해 이야기 하는 것 보다는 이게 몇 배나 편한 화제였으므로 순순히 털어놓았다.  
“유닛에서, 이번 기술 교류에 참여하는 사람들과 기술 고문이나 그런 관계자들을 모아서 리셉션 파티 같은 걸 연다고 했어. 나도 초대받았고. 내가, 뭐랄까, 별로 잘 알려진 사람이 아니라는 거 알잖아. 내게 부족한 인맥을, 아니 적어도 이런 사람이 있다는 걸 알릴 좋은 기회라고.”  
“응, 그거 좋은 소식이네.”  
닥터는 그렇게 말했지만 크게 기뻐하는 기색은 아니었다. 그래서 해리는 그 다음 말을 해도 되나 망설였다.  
“저, 그리고.”  
“응?”  
“동반자 참석 가능이야.”  
“같이 가자고? 하지만.”  
닥터가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 해리가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“싫으면 괜찮아. 혼자 오면 안 된다는 것도 아니고 혼자 오는 사람 없을 리도 없고.”  
해리가 자전거에 올라탔다.  
“먼저 갈게.”  
“저, 해리!”  
닥터가 소리쳤으나 해리는 온 힘을 다해 페달을 밟았다. 이제부터는 내리막이라 속도는 금방 붙었다. 손잡이에 매단 짐이 방해되는 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 해리는 집에 도착할 때까지 전속력으로 달렸다. 그가 온 걸 보고 잭이 놀랐다.  
“해리? 무슨 일 있어?”  
“아니.”  
해리가 짐을 내려놓았다.  
“장 보러 간 건 닥터였는데?”  
“그래, 중간에 만나서 넘겨받았어.”  
“그리고 혼자, 그것도 숨을 헐떡이도록 부리나케 달려서 왔다고?”  
“자전거 넣어두고 올게.”  
해리가 차고로 들어갔다. 그리고 타디스를 보았다.  
닥터를 지금 잠시나마 잡아두었다는 증거이자, 그가 언제든 사라져 버릴지도 모른다는 증거.  
해리는 알 수 없었다.  
잭이 독점당하기 싫다고 한다면 이해할 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 닥터는 딴 사람을 만나고 싶은 것도 아니고 해리가 줄 수 없는 다른 무언가를 원하는 것도 아니었다. 사귀기 이전부터 쭉 생각해도 닥터는 해리에 대해 같이 여행 다니는 것 외에는 다른 아무런 요구도 없었다. 실은 섹스도 그다지 즐기지 않았다.  
해리는 닥터가 자기와 사귀는 게 사랑해서가 아니라 같이 여행 다니려면, 그리고 해리가 범죄의 길로 빠지지 않으려면 그 방법 밖에 없기 때문에 할 수 없이 이러고 있는 건 아닐까 하는 생각까지 들었다.  
‘닥터는 날 사랑한다고 말한 적도 한 번도 없잖아.’  
갑자기 화가 치밀었다. 해리는 잭의 작업대에서 스패너를 집어 타디스에 힘껏 던졌다. 스패너는 나무처럼 보이는 부분에 맞고 되튕겨나왔다. 부딪친 자리엔 흠 하나 나지 않았다.  
‘내가 왜 나무 상자 따윌 질투해야 하는데!’  
타디스는 우주선이고, 살아있는 존재고, 까마득한 과거부터 닥터의 동반자였던 것 알고는 있지만.  
“해리.”  
잭이 차고로 들어왔다.  
“무슨 일이 있었는지 이야기해주지 않겠어?”  
“마사한테도 크레이그한테도 날 애인으로 소개했잖아.”  
“그랬지.”  
“그거면 될 줄 알았는데, 아니었나봐.”  
잭이 해리에게 조심스럽게 다가갔다.  
“왜, 이번엔 네 쪽에서 친구들을 닥터에게 소개시키려고 했는데 닥터가 싫대?”  
“그런 비슷한 건가. 친구가 아니라 파티에 동행했으면 하는 거지만.”  
“무슨 파티?”  
“유닛의 이번 연구 협력자들끼리 모이는 파티.”  
“거기에, 닥터와 같이 가고 싶어?”  
해리가 잭에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“왜, 못 갈 이유라도 있어?”  
“아니, 그런 건 아니지만.”  
잭이 말을 골랐다.  
“닥터와 유닛이 우호적인 관계이고 유닛의 이번 변화가 닥터 보기에 더욱 긍정적이기는 하지만 그래도 유닛은 기본적으로 군 집단이고 지구를 위해서라면 닥터도 희생시킬 수 있거든.”  
“그건 닥터 자신도 마찬가지잖아.”  
지당한 반론에 잭은 잠시 어물거렸다.  
“유닛 주최가 아니었다면 닥터도 기꺼이 갔을 거라고 위로하려는 거야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“그렇지 않을까, 그 외에 너와 파티에 참석하지 않을 이유가 전혀 없잖아.”  
“그냥 내가 싫어서일 수도 있지. 아니면 나와 같이 나타나기 부끄럽거나.”  
“그럴 리가!”  
잭이 해리의 양팔을 잡고 돌려세웠다.  
“해리, 진정하고 내 말 좀 들어봐. 저건 닥터라고. 자기가 사랑하는 사람을.”  
“말한 적 없어.”  
해리가 말했다. 잭은 잠시 할 말을 잃었다.  
“하, 한 번도?”  
“한 번도. 내가 사랑 하냐고 물었을 때 끄덕인 게 전부야.”  
뭐라 할 말이 없어진 잭이 해리를 끌어당겨 안고 등을 토닥였다. 해리가 그에게 기댔다.  
“그래도..... 음, 너도 알잖아, 닥터 바보인 거. 도무지 중요한 말이라곤 아무 것도 해주지 않는.”  
“그래도.”  
“말보다 행동을 보자고. 닥터가 한 군데에서 두 달이나 살고 있단 말이야, 너랑 같이. 이 정도면 충분히 증거가 되지 않아?”  
“그럼 왜 반지 정도 맞추자는 걸 안 하는데?”  
해리가 잭에게서 떨어져 나왔다.  
“이게 제일 싫어. 내가 무슨 십대 여자애 마냥 매달려서 사랑을 조르고 있잖아! 나 원래 이러지 않았다고!”  
“그랬겠지. 알아.”  
“정말 알아?”  
“물론이지.”  
잭이 충분히 진실해 보이는 어조로 말했다.  
“알겠지만 난 바람둥이고, 온갖 종류의 연애사에 직접 참여했다고. 침착하고 논리적이던 사람들이 사랑에 빠져 이전엔 상상도 못하던 미친 짓을 하며 괴로워하는 모습 같은 건 잔뜩 봐서 알고 있어.”  
“미친 짓이라고.”  
“아니 네가 지금 미친 짓을 하고 있다는 게 아니라.”  
“사실이지 뭐.”  
해리가 웃었다.  
“난 이미 닥터를 잡을 수만 있다면 결혼 뿐 아니라 심지어 아이........”  
말하다 말고 해리의 얼굴이 급속도로 빨개졌다. 자기가 해선 안 될 말까지 해버렸다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨닫고 해리는 잭에게 달려들어 그의 멱살을 움켜쥐었다.  
“잊어버려. 잊어버리라고.”  
해리가 다급하게 말했다.  
“안 잊으면 죽여서라도 잊게 해주겠어! 특히 닥터한텐....”  
“걱정 마.”  
잭이 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“난 아무 말도 못 들었어. 응, 닥터와 결혼이라도 하고 싶다고 말한 것까지 밖에 못 들었어. 정말로.”  
“정말이지?”  
해리가 잭의 목둘레를 더욱 힘껏 움켜쥐었다.  
“물론이지. 못 믿겠으면 죽여도 돼.”  
그 말에 해리가 손에서 힘을 빼었다. 그가 손을 떼고 물러나 잭에게서 뒤돌아섰다.  
잭은 죽여 버린다는 말 같은 건 수천 번도 넘게 들었고 그 위협이 실행에 옮겨진 적도 많았지만 그래도 얼굴이 새빨개져 부끄러워하는 상대에게서 죽여 버린다는 말을 듣는 건 아무리 들어도 질리지 않는다고 새삼 생각했다.  
‘이런 귀여운 걸 닥터가 봤어야 하는데.’  
해리가 다시 자전거를 끌었다.  
“나 다시 학교에 갈란다.”  
“응? 나 오늘 저녁은 일부러....”  
“식욕 없어. 가서 일이나 하는 게 낫겠어.”  
해리가 차고를 나가려다 말고 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“.....미안, 잭. 지금.”  
“이해해. 걱정 말고 다녀와, 요리는 다음에 또 하면 되지.”  
해리는 고개만 끄덕이고 자전거에 올라 달려 나갔다. 잭은 해리가 넋 놓고 속도를 내다 사고 당하지는 않기를 빌었다.


	24. Chapter 24

해리가 시야에서 사라지고 닥터가 슬금슬금 차고에 들어왔다. 잭은 그를 째려보았다.  
“인간이 애인을 독점하고 싶어 하는 게 뭐 어떻다고 저렇게 해리를 울려요?”  
“안 울었어.”  
“자존심이 하늘같으니까 안 내보이는 거죠, 속으로는 울다 울다 웅크리고 잠들어 있을걸요.”  
말하고 잭은 조금 움찔했다.  
‘해리가 이 소릴 들었으면 날 두 번 죽이려 했겠군.’  
“파티에 안 가려는 이유는 뭔데요.”  
아무리 살아날 수 있다고 해도 죽고 또 죽는 건 유쾌하지 않았으므로 잭은 화제를 조금 돌렸다.  
“정말로 해리를 사랑하지 않는다거나 그와 함께 있는 모습 보이기 싫다거나는 아니겠죠, 이미 마사에.....”  
“해리랑 같이 있는 모습을 보이기 싫어서 그래.”  
잭은 오늘 왜 이리 말문 막힐 일이 많은지 알 수가 없었다.  
“뭐, 뭐라고요?”  
“해리랑 같이 있는 거, 그것도 애인 사이인 거 유닛에 알리기 싫다고.”  
그렇게 표현하니까 잭도 생각나는 게 있었다.  
“해리가 ‘닥터 관계자'로 찍히길 원치 않는 거군요.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“해리가 자존심 강한 건 나도 잘 알고 있다고. 그가 내 부록으로 여겨지게 하고 싶지 않아.”  
“.....분명 그 생각도 옳지만요.”  
잭 본인도 해리에게 닥터 관계자 딱지를 붙이지 않는 선에서 그를 통과시킬 방법은 없을까 고민했었다. 닥터의 심정은 충분히 알 수 있었다.  
“하지만, 닥터 해리와 앞으로 몇 달 더 같이 지내고 말 거 아니잖아요? 그럼 언젠가는 둘 애인 사이라는 게 알려지고 말 거라고요. 그리고 그....때 이후로 닥터 관계자들에 대한 유닛 파일을 쭉 훑어봤는데.”  
“무슨 수로?”  
“저만의 방법이 있답니다.”  
잭이 방긋 웃었다. 닥터는 고개만 설레설레 저었다.  
“추적조사를 하고 있는 건 사실이지만 별로 그들 인생에 간섭하거나 ‘만약의 경우에 대비해’ 구금할 계획을 세우거나 그러진 않았어요, 도리어 보호하는 편이죠. 닥터의 친구들을 건드리는 건 닥터를 화나게 하는 제일 빠른 길이라는 걸 아니까요.”  
잭이 닥터에게 한 걸음 다가갔다.  
“해리가 유닛 주최 파티에 닥터와 나가는 게 무슨 뜻인지 몰라서 같이 가자고 했을 거라 생각해요? 그가, ‘닥터 관계자'로 찍힐 것을 무릅쓸 정도로 닥터와의 관계를 공고히 하고 싶어 하는 거라고요. 애인간의 소유는 쌍방향이에요. 해리가 닥터를 자기 것으로 주장하고 싶은 만큼 자기가 닥터의 것이라 주장되고 싶어 하는 거라고요. 그래서 당신은 어때요. 해리를 자신의 애인이라 주장하고 싶나요?”  
닥터가 어물거렸다.  
“닥터?”  
“주장한다, 라........... 나는 그가 날 떠나지 않고 같이 있고 싶어 하는 걸로 만족해. 그를 ‘소유' 하거나 ‘과시' 하고 싶은 생각은 없어. 없지만.”  
닥터가 마른침을 삼키고 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 그게 해리가 원하는 바라면, 맞춰줄 수밖에 없겠지.”  
“너무 억지로 하는 티 내지 말고요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“전적으로 맞춰주라든가 아니니까요. 약간만 양보하면, 해리가 저렇게 불안해하지 않을 만큼만 하면 되요.”  
“그 선은 어느 정도인데?”  
“반지 정도죠, 현재 사회 통념상.”  
“그거하고 파티 참석?”  
“기왕이면 유닛 주최가 아니라 학교 크리스마스 파티 정도 덜 공식적일 때가 좋지 않을까라고는 저도 생각하지만요. 정 꺼려지면 그 정도를 약속하고 미뤄도 되지 않을까요, 설명만 잘 하면.”  
“아니, 이번 파티에 갈게.”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“내 삶을 알잖아. 삼사 개월 동안 무슨 일이 얼마나 벌어질지 알 수 없다고. 할 수 있을 때 하는 게 좋겠어.”  
“맞아요.”  
잭이 안도하듯 웃었다.  
“자 그럼 어서 보석상에 다녀오도록 해요.”  
“어? 같이 가서 골라야 하는 거 아니야?”  
“그럼 학교로 가서 해리를 데리고 보석상으로 가면 되잖아요. 단순하고 점잖은 디자인이 좋겠어요. 크고 반짝반짝한 보석이 박힌 거 말고.”  
“그런 거 손 움직일 때 걸리거나 하면 위험하다고.”  
“네, 그러니까 단순한 것으로요. 어서.”  
잭이 닥터를 밖으로 떠밀었다.  
“잠깐, 나 타디스.”  
“해리의 새 연구실에서 뭘 부수고 싶은 건데요?”  
“.............복도에 세울게.”

 

연구실에 도착하자마자 투명 모드로 복도에 잠복하고 있던 닥터에게 끌려들어갔다가 타디스에서 내려보니.  
“..........티, 티파니?!”  
해리가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“왜??”  
“왜...... 약혼반지를 맞추려고 생각하니 떠오르는 게 여기더라고?”  
외계인의 머리에까지 인을 박아 넣는 마케팅의 승리... 같은 생각을 떠올릴 틈도 없이 해리는 목이 부러지지 않을까 걱정될 속도로 닥터에게 고개를 획 돌렸다.  
“약혼 반지?”  
“에, 그건 약혼식해야 하던가. 하지만 결혼 반지는 아니니까...... 커플 반지?”  
“커플 반지.”  
해리가 멍하니 중얼거렸다.  
“응. 반지하기 싫은 건 아니었어. 유닛 파티는 음, 너무 공식적이라 너한테 안 좋지 않을까 했지만, 네가 원한다면.”  
닥터는 더 말하지 못했다. 해리가 그에게 덤벼들어 입을 맞추었다.  
“너 말야, 정말..... 정말......”  
해리가 그를 부둥켜안고 속삭였다.  
“정말 뭐?”  
닥터가 웃으며 되물었다.  
“정말로........ .........잠깐만.”  
갑자기 해리의 목소리가 식었다.  
“음?”  
“티파니 앞에서 애인 한 쌍이 키스하는 게 뭐가 어때서 시선이 이렇지?”  
닥터도 뒤늦게 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“.....................................................................어.”  
“닥터.”  
해리의 목소리에 성에가 끼었다.  
“지금 언제?”  
“.........에헷.”  
“에헷이 아니잖아 이 미친놈아 빨랑 21세기로 가지 못해, 우리 체포당하기 전에!!”

 

또다시 전력질주를 포함한 우여곡절 끝에 간신히 금과 백금으로 조각이 된 단순한 반지 한 쌍을 맞추고 두 사람은 집에 돌아와 잭의 저녁 요리까지 먹을 수 있었다. 한참이나 방치되었던 아이스크림이 녹았다 얼어 딱딱했지만 아무도 불평하지 않았다.  
그날 밤 침대에 닥터와 나란히 누워 해리는 다시 한 번 손가락에 낀 반지를 바라보았다. 그가 고개를 돌려 자고 있는 닥터를 보았다. 그의 손가락에도 반지가 있었다.  
‘이게 꿈은 아니겠지?’  
결혼반지는 과거 약탈혼의 흔적으로 훔쳐간 여자가 도망가지 못하게 묶어놓던 데서 유래했다고 들었다. 자기와 닥터는 이제 서로 묶인 것일까. 풀 수 없도록.  
해리가 조심스럽게 몸을 일으켜 닥터의 가슴에 귀를 대었다. 잠들어 있어서 다소 느려진 네 박자 박동이 들렸다.  
이 소리를 들으면 언제나 섬뜩하고 무서운 느낌이 들었다. 그러나 어쩐지 그립고 편안하기도 했다. 해리는 섬뜩한 건 닥터가 인간이 아니라는 증거라서, 그리운 건 그래도 닥터라서 그렇다고 해석하고 있었다.  
불안하고 걱정되지만 중독성 있는 소리였다. 닥터는 해리가 그의 박동 소릴 듣는 걸 싫어했다. 해리가 그의 맥박을 짚거나 가슴에 머리를 대고 있으면 슬며시 밀어내곤 했다.  
그러나 해리는 이렇게 가끔, 닥터가 먼저 잠들든지 해서 밀어내지 못할 때 그의 박동 소리를 듣곤 했다. 이유는 알 수 없지만 그러고 싶었다.

 

파티 당일, 식장인 호텔 연회장에 나타난 닥터를 보고 이 닥터를 아는 유닛 관계자들은 모두 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“닥터? 여긴 웬일이십니까? 게다가.......... 멀쩡한 정장을 입고?”  
해리가 옆에서 킥킥 웃었다. 닥터에게 평소의 트위드에 나비넥타이 대신 멀쩡하고 평범한 정장을 입혀 파티에 데려오는 데 성공해서 그는 지금 최고로 기분이 좋았다.  
“어, 안녕, 스튜어트 부장. 오랜만이야.”  
닥터가 조금 난감한 미소를 띄우며 옆의 해리를 곁눈질했다.  
“아, 그렇지. 과학연구부장이었지. 글쿠나, 여기 오는 게 당연하구나.”  
“아는 사람이야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“응. 아, 먼저 소개 해야겠다. 이 쪽은 유닛의....”  
“알고 있어, 최종 선발 때 봤으니까.”  
“응, 그래. 그럼 케이트, 이 쪽은.... 이미 알고 있겠지, 역시?”  
“틸롯 교수님이죠. 그리고, 닥터의 새 여행친구인가요?”  
케이트는 재밌다 는 어조로 물었다.  
“아니오. 네, 여행친구이기도 합니다만.”  
해리가 닥터의 왼손을 자기 왼손으로 쥐고 케이트의 눈앞에 내밀었다.  
케이트는 놀랐다. 손에 술잔 같은 거라도 들고 있었다면 떨어뜨렸을 지도 몰랐다.  
“닥터?”  
“응, 내 애인이야.”  
닥터가 슬쩍 케이트의 눈치를 보았다.  
“좀 이상하게 생각될 지도 모르지만.....”  
“아니, 별로 이상하게 생각되지 않아요.”  
케이트가 말했다.  
“남자끼리인 걸로 놀라기엔 인간도 이미 21세기이고, 그 당시 당신과 마스터가.”  
닥터는 빛의 속도로 케이트의 입을 틀어막고 저 멀리 끌고 갔다.  
“저, 케이트 스튜어트씨? 미안한데 마스터에 대해선 적어도 해리 앞에서는 완전히 입다물어주면 안 될까, 해리 질투하거든? 아니 근데 준장은 딸한테 대체 무슨 소릴 한 거야?”  
케이트가 닥터의 손을 가리켰다. 닥터가 손을 치우자 그가 방긋 웃었다.  
“아버지야 별 말씀 안 하셨죠. 그 마스터란 자는 진지하게 지구를 정복하려는 건지 그저 닥터랑 과격하게 놀고 있는 건지 모르겠다는 투덜거림 정도라면 주워들었지만. 또한 닥터 역시, 그 자를 끝장낼 기회가 얼마든지 있었건만 언제나 대충 놔주곤 했다는 투덜거림 역시 들었지요.”  
“................그 정도 가지고 나랑 마스터랑 그런 관계라고 추측하는 거야?”  
“조나 사라제인 언니들한테 들은 이야기도 있어요.”  
“또 무슨 얘기?”  
“여기선 말 못하겠는데요, 아까 당신이 틸롯 교수 앞에서는.”  
닥터가 휙 몸을 돌렸다.  
“아, 해리. 그러니까 케이트는 내가 훨씬 어리던 시절에 같이.. 이건 너랑 같이랑 같은 같이가 아니라 원래 사전적 의미의 같이야. 한동안 같이 지냈던 친구의 딸이야. 당시엔 꽉 막힌 군인이라고 많이 싸웠지만 정말 좋은 친구였어. 마지막을 함께 하지 못한 게 아쉽지만 평화롭게 노환으로 자연사했다니 그건 기뻐할 일이지.”  
“말했잖아, 네가 안 망친 친구들도 있다고.”  
해리가 대수롭지 않은 척 말했다.  
“그래 할 이야기가 많지? ‘나는 못 듣게’ 해야 할 이야기 말이야. 걱정 마, 난 저기서 새 동료 연구자들하고 어울리고 있을 테니 느긋하게 옛날이야기를 하라고.”  
그리고 해리는 닥터의 왼손을 다시 한 번 꼭 쥐었다 놓은 뒤 다른 사람들이 모여 있는 쪽으로 가버렸다. 닥터는 손을 쥐었다 폈다.  
“저 ‘옛날'에 꽤 힘이 들어간 것 같은 기분은 나만 느끼는 건가.”  
“저도 느꼈어요. 하지만 그게 더 낫지 않나요.”  
케이트가 빙긋 웃었다.  
“옛날 옛적 일이라면 이제 와서 질투할 필요는 없다는 뜻도 되니까요.”  
“..........그렇게 되나.”  
닥터의 표정이 환해졌다.  
“그럼 해리가 이제는 질투하지 않는 걸까?”  
“누군가가 명백한 바보짓을 저질러 원인 제공을 하지 않는다면 그럴 거라 생각해요.”  
“그런 짓은 안 해.”  
말하고 닥터는 잠시 침묵했다.  
“음, 그래. 해. 하지만 그래도 바로바로 고치려고 노력한다고. 다행히도 충고해 줄 친구도 곁에 있고.”  
“닥터에게 연애 문제를 충고해 줄 친구가 있다고요?”  
“응. 그러니까....”  
닥터의 목소리가 잦아들었다. 바로 그 ‘충고해 줄 친구’와 눈이 마주쳤기 때문이었다.  
“...잭?”  
“안녕하세요, 닥터, 그리고 유닛의 과학부장님이시죠? 처음 뵙겠습니다, 캡틴 잭 하크니스라고 합니다. 제가 두 분 대화하시는데 방해한 건 아니겠죠?”  
“그보다 넌 어떻게 여기 왔어? 무슨 자격으로?”  
“어떻게는 차를 타고 왔고, 무슨 자격이냐면 파티 초대객의 동반자 자격으로요.”  
“해리의 동반자는 나야!”  
‘네, 누가 뭐래요? 근처에 와 보니 파트너가 없는 사람이 있기에,”  
“꼬셔서 입장권으로 썼다고.”  
“아이 왜 이러시나. 파트너 노릇은 성실하게 할 생각이라고요?”  
잭이 눈을 찡긋했다. 닥터가 그를 째려보았다.  
“어디 닥터랑 해리 둘만 두고 안심이 되야 말이죠.”  
“그 점엔 동의합니다, 캡틴 하크니스.”  
케이트가 말했다.  
“실은 방금도 둘이 다툴 뻔한 일이 있었답니다.”  
“없었어!”  
“저런 저런. 놔두면 금방 그런다니까요. 눈을 뗄 수가 없어요.”  
잭이 짐짓 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 설레설레 저었다.  
“그렇게 말하면서 너 지금 해리에게선 눈 떼고 있는 거 아니야?”  
닥터가 불퉁해서 찔렀다.  
“게다가 그렇게 우리만 애보기하고 있으면 파트너는 언제 챙기는데?”  
“해결책은 있답니다. 우선 닥터는 여기 스튜어트 부장님이 봐주고 계시니 저는 가서 해리를 찾아본 다음, 그가 다른 애들하고 잘 노는지 볼 수 있을만한 데에서 파트너와 놀면 되지요.”  
케이트가 웃음을 터트렸다.”  
“보기와는 달리 애보기의 달인이시네요. 우리 애들 어렸을 때 알았어야 했는데.”  
“잭한테 애들 맡기면 안 돼, 무슨 음담패설을 가르칠지 않고.”  
“닥터와 달리 전 상대의 나이와 지식수준에 어울리는 대화를 할 줄 안다고요. 그 또한 제 매력 중의 하나인 것을...”  
“그래그래, 해리는 다른 과학자들하고 이야기한다고 갔으니까 그 사람들하고 어울리게 열심히 과학적이고 기술적인 대화를 하도록 해.”  
닥터가 잭을 밀어내었다.  
“네, 닥터도 사고치지 말고 이따 봐요.”  
잭이 다른 쪽으로 갔다. 닥터가 투덜거렸다.  
“불길한 소릴 하고 있어.”  
“닥터가 있는 곳에 사건이 있다고 할 정도니 터무니없는 걱정은 아닌데요.”  
“그치만 그런 건 이미 문제가 있는 걸 내가 가서 해결하는 경우지 내가 없는 데서 사고를 만들어 내는 경우는.....”  
닥터가 시무룩하게 고개를 숙였다.  
“있네.”  
“그래요?”  
케이트가 짐짓 심각한 표정을 했다.  
“그래도 여기서는 정말 아무 문제 일어나지 않았으면 좋겠네요. 여기엔 지금 인류의 우주 개발을 위해 기초 및 응용 기술을 개발해 낼 것으로 기대되는 장래가 유망한 과학자들이 떼거리로 몰려있다고요. 다행히 전부 모인 것은 아니라 해도 이들에게 무슨 일이 생기면 인간의 우주 진출은 20년은 늦어질 지도 몰라요.”  
“그런 일은 있을 수 없어.”  
닥터가 정색을 하고 말했다.  
“2천.. 음, 스포일러가 되니까 자세히는 말해줄 수 없지만 지금쯤 본격적으로 시작해야 맞거든. 그러니 지금 여기서 호텔이 무너져서 이 인재들에게 위험이 닥친다든가 하는 일은 일어나지 않아.”  
“그건 안심이 되네요.”  
케이트가 말했다.  
“나는 안심이 안 돼.”  
닥터가 파티장을 쭉 둘러보았다.  
“내가 이 주위를 좀 돌아다니면 행사에 방해가 될까?”  
“전혀요.”


	25. Chapter 25

잭은 뻣뻣한 옷차림에 뻣뻣한 태도로 불편한 표정을 감추지 못한 채 어색하게 구석을 서성이는 사람들을 보고 그 쪽으로 다가갔다. 그 부근에 그들보다는 조금 더 자연스러운 태도로 끼리끼리 모여 한담을 나누는 것처럼 보이는 조금 더 나이 들어 보이는 사람들의 무리도 있었다. 그런 무리에는 대부분 군인으로 보이는 사람들이 한둘 씩 끼어 있었다. 사람들은 한 무리에 고정되기 보다는 여기저기로 이동했다. 사람들 움직임과 표정을 보니 놀랍고 신기한 소문이라도 돌고 있는 모양이었다.  
이 날 해리는 면접 때 입고 갔던 옷을 그 때 봤던 사람들이 모여 있을 곳에 또 입고 가는 건 적절치 못하다는 잭의 충고에 따라 쇼핑 때 잭이 추천했던 것과 동일한 감색 양복을 입고 있었다. 잭은 흐뭇한 기분으로 그 모습을 떠올리며 해리를 찾았다.  
저 쪽 음식 테이블 너머로 해리의 뒷모습이 보였다. 웃으며 그 쪽으로 가려던 잭이 멈춰 섰다. 그의 주변으로 아까 대화를 나누던 소그룹 중 한 무리가 다가가더니 주위의 시선이 그 쪽으로 쏠렸다.  
아무리 봐도 우호적인 상황은 아니었다.  
잭은 몸가짐을 바꿔 남들 눈에 띄지 않도록 조심스럽게 그들 옆으로 접근했다.  
거리가 가까워옴에 따라 오가는 이야기가 들리기 시작했다. 벌써부터 술이 서너 잔은 들어간 것 같은 60대인지 몸 관리가 엉망인 50대인지 구별이 안 가는 아저씨는 목소리를 낮출 생각이 전혀 없었다.  
“...당신네들이 잘못했다는 건 아니야.”  
그 사람이 고개를 돌려 그를 말리려는 듯 손을 뻗은 군인에게 말했다.  
“어쩌겠어, 그 닥터인걸. 맘만 먹으면 지구도 들었다 놓고 수상도 갈아치우는 작자잖아. 들어줘야했겠지.”  
“제 심사 과정에 닥터는 관여한 바가 없습니다.”  
해리가 딱딱하게 굳은 표정으로 말했다.  
“저와 닥터가 사귀는 건 개인적인 문제이고 이 일과 전혀 상관이 없습니다. 유닛의 인력 선발은 공정한 절차로 진행되었고 그들이 제가 같이 일할 만 하다고 판단했기에 나온 결과입니다, 스티븐스 교수님. 헤닝스 박사가 탈락한 건 안 된 일이지만.....”  
“연구비 타내려고 외계인에게까지 몸을 파는 너 같은 놈이 제대로 된 과학자들의 자리를 차지하다니!”  
스티븐스가 소리 질렀다. 해리의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다.  
“나쁜 버릇은 고치기 힘들지. 레더만 교수 있을 때부터 소문이 자자하더니, 그 사람 죽고 나자 바로 더 굉장한 물주를 물어서는 이제 이런 일에까지 기웃거려?”  
해리에게서 살기가 뿜어져 나왔다. 잭은 그가 정말로 저 영감을 죽여 버리기 전에 말리려고 뛰기 시작했다. 군인들이 뒤로 물러났고 민간인들도 몇은 물러났다. 그러나 그 살기를 정통으로 받는 당사자는 눈앞의 위험도 모른 채 자기 할 소리만 계속 지껄였다.  
“부끄러운 줄도 모르고 아무한테나 다리를 벌리는 남창 주제에 뻔뻔스럽게도 이런 데 고개를 들고 나타나다니-”  
“안 돼, 해리!”  
잭이 소리쳤다. 막 한 발짝 내딛으려던 해리가 멈칫했다.  
그가 휙 몸을 돌려 빠르게 이 자리에서 멀어졌다. 뭔가 찾는 것처럼 고개를 두리번거리며 종종걸음으로 시야에서 사라졌다.  
‘.........어?’  
틀림없이 눈앞에서 살인이나 그에 준하는 뭔가가 벌어질 걸 각오했던 잭은 그만 어리둥절해버렸다. 주위를 둘러보니 놀란 사람은 그 혼자만이 아니었다. 군인 중 두엇은 거의 뽑아든 총을 도로 숨기며 아무 일도 없었던 척 하느라 표정 관리에 난항을 겪고 있었다.  
“역시 찔리는 게 있나보지, 그러니 저러고 꽁무니를 빼지.”  
술 취한 멍청이만 방금 어떤 위기를 피해갔는지도 모르고 만족스러운 표정으로 술을 마저 홀짝였다.  
아니 그러려고 했다.  
“술이 너무 과하신 것 같은데요.”  
자연스럽게 접근해 술잔을 뺏어들어 옆에 아무한테나 쥐어주고 잭이 상큼하게 웃어보였다.  
“아까 보니 저 쪽에 조용하고 분위기 괜찮은 미니 정원이 있던데, 맑은 바깥 공기를 좀 쐬시는 게 좋지 않을까요?”  
답을 듣지 않고 잭은 스티븐스의 팔을 잡고 사방에 매력적인 미소를 뿌리며 강압적이어 보이지 않도록 주의하며 그를 이끌었다.  
“당신, 누구지?”  
술 취한 아저씨가 잭에게 헤벌쭉 웃었다.  
“이러면 곤란한데, 난 아내와 자식이 있는 몸이라고.”  
“그 아내랑 자식 한 번 불쌍하네.”  
“응?”  
잭은 여전히 친절하게 웃으며 속삭였다.  
“그 냄새나는 입 닥치지 못해 이 개새끼야, 네놈은 세수하고 거울도 안 보냐?”  
“.................뭐?”  
잭은 일단 정원으로 나가자 안에서 내다보일 만큼 가까운 데 있는 벤치 앞에 멈춰섰다. 그가 팔에서 손을 떼고 그자의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“!!!”  
스티븐스는 비명도 지르지 못했다. 남들 보기에는 그저 잭이 그를 부축해서 벤치에 앉히는 장면으로밖에 보이지 않도록 잭은 부드러운 웃는 표정을 무너뜨리지 않으며 교수 어깨의 통점을 힘껏 눌렀다.  
“잘 들어, 이 개만도 못한 쓰레기 놈아.”  
잭이 나지막하게 속삭였다.  
“네놈의 제자인지 뭔지가 심사에서 탈락한 건 그 불쌍한 놈이 무능한데다 너와 관련되는 불운까지 겹쳤기 때문이지 해리의 탓이 절대로 아니야. 알아들어?”  
“으...... 으........”  
잭이 다른 쪽 어깨도 잡았다.  
“알아 듣냐고.”  
스티븐스가 필사적으로 조금 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아, 이해력이 없진 않군. 참고로 말해주자면, 해리를 잘 봐달라고 청탁했던 건 닥터가 아니야, 바로 나지. 그리고 훌륭한 심사의원에게 그런 건 공정치 못한 일이라고 거절당했어. 그러니 해롤드 틸롯이 여기 있는 이유는 그에게 그럴 만한 능력과 자격이 있기 때문이지 누가 청탁이나 압력을 넣었기 때문이 아니라고. 알겠어?”  
스티븐스가 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래, 그러니 어떤 썩을 놈이 퍼트린 더러운 소문 따위 입에 담지 말고, 네놈도 네놈의 제자도 자기 할 일이나 열심히 하는 게 좋을 거야. 누가 알아, 성실하게 연구에 매진하다 보면 나중에 다른 연구 협력 때는 탈락하지 않을지도 모르지.”  
스티븐스는 이제 얼굴이 시뻘개져서 식은땀을 흘리고 있었다. 그런다고 잭이 손에서 힘을 빼주지는 않았다.  
“마지막으로 한 가지. 별로 자랑할 일은 아니지만, 나는 고문이라면 아주 자신 있는 사람이야. 지금 난 고작 손가락 두 개를 쓰고 있을 뿐이라고, 응? 만약에, 정말로 만약에 어떤 쌍놈 새끼가 또다시 해리를 모욕하는 일이 생겨서 내가 몹시 화가 나게 되면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 너도 바보가 아니라면 예상할 수 있겠지, 그렇지?”  
스티븐스는 두려움에 떨며 최대한 고개를 끄덕였다. 이러는 내내, 잭이 누굴 고문하고 있는 게 아니라 호의를 가지고 취객을 돌봐주고 있는 것처럼 인내심 어린 미소를 무너뜨리지 않고 있는 게 팔이 마비되는 아픔보다도 더 무시무시했다.  
잭이 어깨에서 손을 떼고 웃으며 그의 등을 두드려주었다.  
“다 알아들었다니 다행이네. 머릿속에 깊이 새기길 바라겠어. 그리고 앞으론 적어도 남들 앞에선 술은 작작 처먹어. 왜인지 알겠지?”  
잭이 스티븐스의 팔을 잡고 일으켜 세웠다. 그가 비틀거리다 휘청 주저앉으려 하자 잭이 그의 팔을 어깨에 메고 몸을 지탱해주었다.  
그 상태대로 잭은 다시 파티장으로 나왔다. 긴장해서 지켜보고 있던 사람들 두엇이 다가왔다.  
“이거 역시 술이 너무 과하셨던 모양입니다. 취기가 더 오르고 있으니 잠시 쉬는 정도로는 안 되지 싶은데, 누구 이 분을 댁에 바래다주실 분 누구 없습니까?”  
한 사람이 앞으로 나섰다. 잭은 기꺼이 그 사람 어깨에 스티븐스를 걸쳐주었다.  
“저, 무슨 말을 하셨습니까?”  
그 사람이 잭에게 물었다. 잭은 상냥하게 웃었다.  
“뭐 원론적인 이야기요. 사람이 취하면 깼을 때 후회할 소리를 얼마나 쉽게 말하는지, 그리고 건강을 위해서도 술은 줄이시라는 말 같은 거요.”  
잭이 스티븐스에게 몸을 기울였다.  
“술이 깨고 제정신이 드시면, 틸롯 교수에게 진심어린 적절한 사과를 하실 거라 믿습니다.”  
그가 움찔했다. 잭은 온화한 표정으로 두 사람을 파티장 밖으로 배웅했다.  
그리고 돌아서서 잭은 해리를 찾기 시작했다.  
‘먼저 해리를 쫒아갔어야 했나.’  
잭은 뒤늦게 후회했다. 면전에서 그런 모욕을 들은 사람을 혼자 놔둬서는 안되었었다. 그러나 아까는 잭 본인이 화가 나서 견딜 수가 없었다.  
물러날 때 해리는 뭔가를 찾는 것 같았다. 닥터를 만나서 위로를 받으면 그건 좋지만, 모욕의 내용이 닥터와 관련 있기에 만나면 도리어 화가 끓어오를 가능성도 있었다.  
어느 쪽이든 빨리 찾아야겠다고 생각하며 잭은 파티장을 돌아다녔다.

 

해리가 그를 찾아냈을 때 닥터는 파티장 구석을 돌며 무슨 문제는 없는지 쭉 소닉으로 스캔하는 중이었다.  
“닥터.”  
“응, 해...”  
닥터가 뒤돌아 해리를 마주보기도 전에 해리가 달려들어 그를 덥석 끌어안았다.  
“어, 어? 해리?”  
닥터가 당황하거나 말거나 넘어질 뻔 하거나 말거나 해리는 그를 꽉 안은 채 머리를 부비댔다.  
“왜?”  
“네가 내 거야.”  
해리가 악문 잇새로 말했다.  
“네가, 닥터가 내 애인이니까, 날 사랑하니까, 그러니 괜찮아. 괜찮아..”  
“뭐, 뭐가 괜찮은 거야? 무슨 일이 있는 거야?”  
닥터가 물었지만 해리는 대답하지 않았다.  
대답 대신 해리는 닥터의 왼손을 꼭 쥐고 끌어당겨 입 맞추었다. 반지에 입 맞추고 핥고 이로 지그시 물기까지 했다.  
“해리.”  
“날 버리지 마.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“버리지도 속이지도 마. 다른 무엇도 나보다 우선시하지 마. 네가 나보다 우선시해도 되는 건 너 자신뿐이야. 알겠어?”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“아니.”  
“...뭐?”  
“너는 너무 무리한 요구를 하고 있어.”  
닥터가 해리의 팔 안에서 몸을 돌려 그를 마주보게 자세를 바꿨다.  
“내가 나를 너보다 우선시 할 수 있을 리 없잖아.”  
“...넌 세상 수많은 것들을 너보다 우선시하잖아. 그런 박애주의 정신 따위 필요 없어. 난.”  
“넌 내게 하나밖에 없는 특별한 사람이야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“‘세상 수많은 것들’ 하고는 달라. 그 점을 알아줘, 응?”  
“내가 특별해?”  
“그래, 아주 특별해.”  
닥터가 해리의 왼손을 잡아 눈앞으로 들어올렸다.  
“그래서 그렇게 힘들게 이 반지도 맞춘 거잖아.”  
해리가 웃어버렸다.  
“아, 정말 커플 반지 좀 맞추려다가 경찰에 쫓겨 맨하탄 일주를 한 사람은 나 밖에 없을 거야.”  
“나도 았어.”  
“넌 사람 아니잖아.”  
닥터가 입을 비죽 내밀었다. 해리가 그를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”  
닥터가 다시 물었다.  
“............내가 네 덕에 유닛의 연구에 참여했다고 헐뜯는 사람이 있었어.”  
“아니잖아.”  
“아니지, 넌 내가 선발 되었다고 말해줄 때까지 그런 계획이 있는 줄도 몰랐고.”  
“내가 가서 그렇다고 말할까?”  
“아니. 이건 내 문제야.”  
“네 문제가 내 문제야.”  
“응.”  
해리가 작게 웃었다.  
“그래서 기뻐. 하지만 무슨 말 좀 들었다고 너한테 쪼르르 달려와 이르는 모양이 되는 건 싫어. 걱정 마, 진정했어. 후회할 짓은 안 할게.”  
“.....그래, 네 생각이 그렇다면.”  
닥터가 해리의 머리를 양손으로 감싸 눈꺼풀에 입을 맞추었다.  
“그래도 혼자 무리하지는 마, 무슨 일이 있으면 꼭 의논하고. 내가 뭘 해주길 바라진 않더라도 이야기는 해줘.”  
“...봐서.”  
닥터가 토라진 표정을 했다.  
“너, 나 보고는 속이지 말라면서 너는 숨길 거야?”  
“속이는 것과 숨기는 건 달라. 그리고 너 지금도 숨기는 거 많이 있잖아.”  
“있지.”  
닥터가 슬픈 표정을 했다.  
“일부러 숨기는 것도, 그냥 말하지 않은 것도 잔뜩 있어.”  
“당장 다 말하라곤 안 해.”  
해리가 닥터의 얼굴을 두드렸다.  
“네 인생 전부를 알아야겠다고 생각하지는 않고, 그럴 수도 없을 거고. 그래도... 남들한테보다는 솔직해져. 알았지?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 활짝 웃었다.  
“아, 여기 있었네.”  
모퉁이를 돌아 잭이 나타났다.  
“날 찾았어? 무슨 일인데?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“둘 다 찾고 있었어요. 아, 해리. 아까 그 사람 말인데, 술이 과해서 먼저 돌아갔어.”  
“그래.... 보고 있었어?”  
“마지막만.”  
잭이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“술에 너무 취하면 후회할 말을 하는 법이라고 잘 타일러 보냈으니 이성이 있는 사람이라면 깨고 나서 사과를 하겠지.”  
해리는 못 믿겠다는 표정이었지만 고개를 끄덕였다. 닥터는 해리에게 안 보이게 잭에게 조금 웃어보였다.  
“그런데 닥터, 이런 구석에서 뭐 해요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그게, 내가 참석한 파티고 인류 우주 개발의 핵심 인재들이 모여 있는 자리라고 케이트가 지적해서, 좀 주변을 경계해도 손해는 아니지 싶거든.”  
“그건 그러네요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그래도, 기왕 둘이 애인 동반으로 파티에 참석했는데 좀 사이좋은 모습을 과시해주는 게 어때요?”  
“어, 그래도 돼? 방금 그런 일도.”  
닥터가 해리를 흘끔 보았다.  
“그런 일 있었는데 혼자 있는 것도 처량해 보여요. 그리고 남의 험담이나 하는 놈들은 약해보이는 사람을 공격하는 거라고요.”  
잭이 설득했다.  
“모른 척 하고 자연스럽게 행동하면 될 거라 생각해요.”  
“닥터의 ‘자연스럽게'는 ‘인간 안 같이 이상하게'잖아.”  
해리가 지적했다.  
“것도 그러네.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“재액.”  
“그럼 닥터에게 자연스럽게 우리 셋이 몰려다니며 파티장의 안전을 점검해볼까?”  
“그것도 좋네.”  
닥터는 토라지게 놔두고 잭과 해리가 마주 웃었다. 닥터가 서러운 목소리로 말했다.  
“내가 애인인데.....”  
“자, 가죠. 지금까진 뭐뭐 확인했어요?”


	26. Chapter 26

바깥을 충분히 둘러본 뒤 세 사람은 파티장 쪽으로 돌아왔다. 모두가 그들을 주목했지만 뭐라 말을 거는 사람은 없었다.  
애초 해리가 이 파티에 오고 싶어 했던 이유가 떠오르자 닥터는 마음이 편치 않았다. 해리는 이제 온 관계자에게 이름은 알렸겠지만 그가 바라는 방식은 아닌 것이다.  
해리가 살의를 품을 만한 일이 더 생겨서는 안 되는데 라고 걱정하다 문득 닥터는 해리가 자신을 찾던 걸 생각했다.  
해리는 죽이고 싶은 사람 앞에서 몸을 돌려 닥터를 찾았다. ‘네가 내 애인이니까 괜찮아'라고 했다.  
‘해리 역시 나를 택한 거야.’  
닥터가 생각했다.  
‘충동대로 사람을 죽이는 대신, 나를 찾아왔어. 살의를 억누르려고.’  
닥터는 자기 약지의 반지를 바라보았다. 해리가 악의 길에서 멀어진다면, 그 원인이 자신이라면 이런 독점욕 쯤 참아줄 수 있었다. 애초에 그는 그게 마스터의 사고방식이라 생각해서 싫어했던 거지 커플 반지나 결혼에 반대하는 게 아니었다. 해리에게 안정감을 주어 그가 악의 유혹으로부터 멀어질 수 있다면 마다할 이유가 없었다.  
마스터가 마음을 고쳐먹고 자신의 재능을 세계 정복이나 기타 악행에 낭비하는 대신 인류 우주 개발에 힘을 보태며 가끔 닥터와 여행도 다니고 잭과 닥터의 다른 친구들과도 사이좋게 지내며 닥터와 행복하게 산다.  
너무나 꿈같은 이야기라 닥터는 그만 아득해졌다. 그게 ‘마스터가 마음을 고쳐먹은' 부분만 제외하면 현실 그대로였다.  
그게 제일 중요한 부분이라 문제지만.  
“...터, 닥터?”  
“으, 응? 왜?”  
해리가 샴페인잔을 내밀었다.  
“여기 무알콜 샴페인도 있더라. 이거라면 안 뱉을 거지? 그런데 뭘 멍때리고 있는 거야, 역시 뭐가 있기라도 해?”  
“해리.”  
“응?”  
닥터가 그를 와락 끌어안았다.  
“다, 닥터?”  
“걱정 마, 넌 내가 꼭 행복하게 해줄게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“날 선택한 걸 후회하지 않도록, 또다시 기회가 찾아와도 날 선택하도록.”  
“그야 난 언제나 널.... 아니 그보다 내가 선택할 수 있는 입장이었냐?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 고개를 들고 방긋 웃었다.  
“언제나 네가 결정하고 내가 따라가는 거지. 그래 넌 반대라고 생각했겠지만 사실은 그랬던 거야.”  
해리는 혼란스러운 표정을 했으나 잔을 쥐지 않은 손으로 닥터의 등을 토닥였다.  
“응, 그래.... 그런데 이제 좀 떨어져줄래, 잭이 애정 과시를 하라고 충고한 건 알지만 이래서는 다들 너무 대놓고 쳐다본다고.”  
“내가 부끄러워?”  
“너무 애 같이 굴면.”  
닥터는 다시 한 번 방긋 웃으며 팔을 풀고 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“걱정 마, 나 어른스럽게 굴 줄도 아니까. 이래 뵈도 천 백 살이라고.”  
“아는데 왜 안 하니 그럼....”  
그 때 쿵하는 소리가 건물을 울렸다.  
“뭐, 뭐야?”  
“..........오늘은 조용히 지나가나 했더니만.”  
닥터가 창문으로 달려가 위를 올려다보았다.  
“무슨 일입니까, 닥터?”  
케이트가 달려왔다. 자기 파트너와 같이 있던 잭도 닥터 곁으로 왔다.  
“모르겠어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“적어도 아직은. 출입문 확인하고 나갈 수 있으면 모두 대피시켜. 나한테 무전기 하나 주고.”  
케이트는 자기 무전기를 꺼내들고 우선 정문 경비 쪽을 호출했다.  
“갑자기 문이 잠겨 열리지 않는다고 합니다.”  
“그러지 않을까 했지.”  
닥터는 고개를 절래절래 흔들며 케이트의 무전기를 뺏어들더니 이리저리 주파수를 조정했다. 어느 정도 돌리자 곧 거슬리는 목소리가 흘러나오기 시작했다.  
-닥터는 어디 있나. 우리는 그와 협상을 하려 한다.  
“응. 닥터는 여기 있어. 들려?”  
닥터가 무전기에 대고 말했다.  
“너희들은 누구고, 나와 뭘 두고 협상하고 싶어 하는 건데?”  
닥터는 주위를 휘휘 둘러보며 사람들을 대피 시킬 방법은 없는지 속으로 계산했다.  
-우리는 시고락스다.  
닥터의 움직임이 멎었다.  
-우리는 이곳에 모인 인간들을 인질로 잡고 있다. 우리는 닥터가 무단으로 파괴한 우리 함대에 대한 손해 배상을 받으러 왔다.  
“닥터가 무단으로 함대를 파괴했다고?”  
무슨 영문인지 모르는 해리는 답을 듣기 위해서 잭에게 몸을 돌렸다. 그리곤 잭의 창백한 얼굴을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“잭?”  
그가 뭔가 물으려는데 잭이 손가락을 세워 말을 막았다. 그가 조심스럽게 닥터 눈에 안 띌 만큼 물러났다.  
“무슨 일인데 그래?”  
해리가 목소리를 낮추어 물었다. 그가 굳은 표정으로 무전기를 노려보고 있는 닥터와 역시 굳은 표정으로 침통하게 고개를 숙이고 있는 잭을 번갈아 쳐다보았다.  
“몇 년 전 크리스마스에, 저들이 지구 침공을 시도했던 적이 있어.”  
“그래서? 침공을 닥터가 막은 거라면 손해배상 운운은 적반하장이잖아?”  
“그게......”  
잭이 주저했다. 시고락스와 대화하던 닥터가 무전기에 대고 소리치고 있었다.  
“내가 하는 말은 이무 것도 믿을 수 없다면 나하고 협상하겠다는 거 아무 의미 없지 않아? 대체 뭘 어쩌고 싶은 거야?”  
-우리가 원하는 건 닥터 본인이다. 그가 순순히 죄과를 자백하고 우리의 심판을 받는다면 사람들은 그냥 놔두겠다.  
“정말로?”  
“안 돼!”  
닥터가 반문한 것과 동시에 잭이 뛰어나갔다.  
“그 일은 닥터의 잘못이 아니라고! 책임을 져야 한다면 내가!”  
“안 돼, 잭.”  
닥터가 그를 가로막았다.  
“안 될 건 뭔데요? 제가 토치우드 마지막 남은 책임자라고요. 당연히.”  
“안 돼, 토치우드는 너 하나지만 영국 정부는 아니야. 여기서 네가 책임을 인정하면 그건 인류 전부에게 책임을 지우는 거나 마찬가지라고.”  
잭은 아무 말 하지 못했다. 닥터가 그를 살며시 밀쳐내고 혼자 섰다.  
“좋아. 요구 사항은 그것뿐이야?”  
-그렇다. 동의하면 이동에 대비하라.  
“허튼짓 하지 마, 닥터!”  
해리가 그를 붙들었다.  
“또 희생하려는 거냐? 지구를 위해서 짓지도 않은 죄까지 뒤집어쓰고 자신을 버리려는 거냐고!”  
“잭, 해리를 잡아!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 잭은 즉각 해리를 꽉 붙들었다.  
“놔!”  
해리가 몸부림쳤다.  
“준비됐어.”  
닥터가 무전기에 대고 말했다. 그의 모습이 사라졌다.  
“닥터!”  
해리가 소리 질렀다.  
“넌 대체!........”  
그가 입을 다물었다. 닥터가 사라진 자리에 그와 갈음하듯이 무슨 큼직한 기계장치처럼 생긴 물건이 나타났기 때문이었다.  
“저게 뭐지?”  
케이트가 혼잣말 했다. 잭이 해리를 놓고 가까이 다가갔다. 그가 신중한 태도로 그 물건을 살폈다.  
“폭탄이야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그놈들, 처음부터 우리를 살려둘 생각이 없었어. 그저 닥터를 속여서 잡아갈 속셈이었던 거야.”  
“폭탄이라고!”  
파티 참가자중 누군가 외쳤다.  
“어째서, 닥터 때문에 아무런 이해관계도 없는 우리들까지 이런 일에.”  
“닥쳐, 쓸모없는 늙은이.”  
해리가 말을 잘랐다. 그가 남아있는 무전기를 들어올렸다.  
“닥터, 듣고 있지?”  
-해리?  
“넌 네가 살아 나오는데 만 집중해.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그들이 뭐라 위협하든, 지구에 무슨 짓을 하겠다고 하든, 오직 너 한 몸만 생각하라고.”  
-해리, 하지만.  
“아니면 아예 살아 돌아올 필요 없게 해주겠어.”  
닥터가 입을 다물었다.  
“그리고 시고락스 네놈들.”  
해리가 한 차례 이를 갈고 말을 계속했다.  
“무슨 배짱으로 닥터를 납치할 수 있을 거라 생각했는지는 모르지만, 훔친 기술로 저개발 문명에 대한 침략이나 되풀이하는 해적 나부랭이 주제에 정의를 들먹여 닥터를 낚아? 이 일에 대한 대가가 없을 거라고 생각하지 마라. 어떤 방법을 써서든 너희를 파멸시킬 테니까.”  
-우리더러 대가를 치르게 하겠다고? 그런 소릴 하는 건 어디의 누구냐.  
“나는....”  
-해리.  
닥터의 목소리가 끼어들었다.  
-나는 내가 살아 돌아가는데 집중하겠어. 너는 너와 사람들이 살아남는데 집중해. 이따 보자.  
통신이 끊겼다. 해리는 무전기를 던져버렸다.  
“닥터는 괜찮아. 할 일 하자.”  
“이거 말이야?”  
잭이 폭탄을 내려다보았다.  
“내가 본 바로는, 이유는 모르겠지만 시한장치가 되어있어.”  
“안전하게 내려 보내기 위해서, 또는 잠깐 동안 닥터를 더 위협하려고.”  
해리가 답했다.  
“그렇겠지. 남은 시간은 환산하면, 어디보자... 약 12분 30.. 20초 정도 남았어.”  
“뭘 환산한 거죠?”  
잭의 파트너이던 군인이 물었다.  
“하루가 24시간인 건 지구뿐이니까요.”  
답하며 잭이 폭탄을 조금 더 자세히 살폈다.  
“파괴력은 어느 정도인지 예상 가능한가요?”  
케이트가 물었다.  
“정확히는 말할 수 없지만 대피가 소용없을 정도는 됩니다. 아니 이 건물 밖 정도는 대피시키는 게 좋겠군요. 범위는 두세 블럭 정도?”  
“잭, 여기 좀 잡아봐.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“이쪽을 잡아당기면 속이 보일 것 같은데.”  
“어이, 조심해. 위험하다고.”  
그렇게 말하면서도 잭은 해리가 시키는 대로 폭탄 케이스 모퉁이를 잡았다. 해리가 윗부분을 밀자 조금 틈이 열리고 안쪽 부분이 눈에 들어왔다.  
“이건 까다롭겠는걸.”  
잭이 목소리를 낮췄다.  
“저것들 하나하나가 폭발 모듈이고 기폭장치에 개별연결 되어있을 뿐 아니라 자기들끼리도 연결되어있는 구조야. 이런 거라면 기폭장치와의 연결이 끊겨도 다른 모듈에서 신호를 받아 일정 시간이 지나면 폭발하는 구조일거야.”  
“일정 시간이란 어느 정도야?”  
“나는 모르지, 만든 사람 말고는.”  
“폭약 자체는 따로 활성 비활성 상태를 바꿀 수 없는 구식인 것 같은데 제작자가 만들 때 전선을 끊고 이을 시간 정도는 뒀겠지?”  
“그렇겠지만.... 뭐 하려는 거야?”  
해리가 겉면을 더욱 밀어 폭약 내부를 완전히 드러내었다.  
“이걸 해체해야지. 여기서 죽을 생각 없으니까.”  
“해체한다고? 어떻게?”  
“우회 신호가 가지 않도록 기폭장치와의 연결을 모조리 끊은 뒤 자기들끼리 재연결해서 계속 우회하도록 만들 거야. 넌 어쩔 생각이었는데?”  
“그쯤 되면 퍼즐인데. 음, 호텔에 액체 질소 같은 게 있나 봐서 얼린다거나.”  
“좋은 생각이긴 한데 그것도 기폭 장치 정도는 떼어내고 시도하는 게 안전할 것 같아.”  
해리는 폭탄 모듈을 연결하는 얽히고설킨 전선 다발을 보고 타이머를 다시 보더니 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.  
그리고 뭐하냐고 잭이 묻기도 전에 그걸 해체하기 시작했다.  
“뭐, 뭐해?”  
“빠르게 전선을 끊고 또 이을 도구가 필요해.”  
그리고 잭은 그가 뭘 하는지 알아차렸다.  
“소닉 스크루 드라이버.”  
“이거 한 가지 용도로 쓸 수 있는 정도는 만들 수 있을 거야.”  
닥터나 보일 것 같은 손놀림을 멍하니 바라보다 잭은 문득 자기가 할 일을 생각했다. 그가 기억하기에 저런 형식의 시한폭탄은 기폭장치 자체에도 소량의 폭약이 내장되어 있어 해체하다 자칫하면 쉽게 유폭이 일어나는 구조였다. 해리가 저걸 무사히 떼어낸다 해도 기폭장치는 따로 처리해야 했다.  
“잭? 이것 좀 도와줘.”  
해리가 급조 소닉 장치로 퍼즐과도 같은 폭약 모듈을 낱낱이 떼어내기 시작했다. 기폭장치와 분리하면서도 자폭시키지 않기 위해 모듈끼리 다시 끼워 맞추면서 연결해서 접점을 유지했다. 보는 것만으로 머리 아파질 정도로 복잡한 과정이건만 해리는 해체 설명서가 머릿속에 들어있기라도 한 것처럼 막힘없이 움직였다.  
그보다 빨리 해체하는 건 불가능하다고 알기에 잭은 시한장치의 시간이 줄어드는 걸 보면서도 해리에게 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 다른 사람들이 재촉하지도 못하게 했다. 그러면서 그는 자신이 어떻게 해야 하나 생각했다.  
잭이 케이트에게 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.  
“삽을 구할 수 있을까요?”  
“네?”  
“땅 파는 삽이요. 커다란 무쇠삽이면 좋겠는데요.”  
“호텔에 알아보도록 하지요. 하지만 그걸로 뭘 하려고요?”  
“우리가 7분 후에도 모두 살아있을 수 있게 하려고요.”  
케이트는 더 묻지 않고 어디론가 연락을 넣었다.


	27. Chapter 27

2분 9초를 남겨두고 해리는 기폭장치를 떼어내는 데 성공했다. 그가 손을 놓자마자 잭은 그걸 냉큼 집어서 제시간에 도착한 삽과 함께 들고 일어섰다.  
“뭐 하려는 거야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“말하는 걸 깜빡 잊었는데 이건 기폭장치 만으로도 폭발력이 있거든. 파묻으려고.”  
말하며 잭이 서둘려 중정 쪽으로 뛰었다.  
“쫓아오지 마!”  
“누구 맘대로!”  
해리는 쫓으려 했다. 그러나 케이트가 그를 붙들었다.  
“그는 당신이 위험한 폭탄을 주무르는 걸 말리지 않았어요. 이번엔 그를 믿어봅시다.”  
해리는 뭐라 항의하고 싶은 표정을 했으나 가만히 있었다. 잭은 정원으로 나가 이들에게선 안 보이는 쪽으로 사라졌다.  
모두들 마음 졸이며 바라보고 있는 가운데 얼마 지나지도 않아 폭음이 들리고 호텔이 흔들렸다.  
“잭!”  
해리가 케이트를 뿌리치고 달려 나갔다. 폭발 충격으로 어긋났는지 제대로 열리지 않는 문을 억지로 밀다 발로 차 넘어뜨리고 정원으로 나갔을 땐 잭이 비틀비틀 일어나 앉아 코트를 말아들고 머리를 누르고 있었다.  
“잭? 어떻게 된 거야?”  
해리가 상처를 보려고 했다. 잭이 그의 손을 밀어냈다.  
“머리가 찢어져서 피가 많이 흐른 것뿐이야. 의사나, 아니면 군의관이라도 저 중에 있을 테니 빨리 봉합을 하는 게 낫겠어.”  
고개를 끄덕이며 해리는 주위를 둘러보았다. 땅이 크게 파여 있고 나무가 기울어 있거나 흙이 사방에 흩어져서 대참사라도 난 것 같이 보였다.  
“걱정할 필요 없어.”  
잭이 휘청거리며 일어났다.  
“제 때 묻는 건 대충 성공했는데 제 때 피하지를 못해서, 넘어지고 돌인지 뭔지 파편 같은 데 맞아서 좀 찢어졌을 뿐이야. 혼자 폭탄 들고 달려 나가서 이만한 성과면 성공 아니야?”  
해리가 잭을 끌어안았다.  
“우리 집에 목숨 아까운 줄 모르는 놈이 닥터 하나가 아니구나.”  
“걱정 마, 너 울 거 생각하면 죽을 수 없으니까.”  
“꿈도 크다. 이렇게 혼자 잘난 듯 희생해서 죽으면 어디 내가 울어줄 것 같아?”  
해리는 그대로 잭을 부축해 실내로 들어갔다.  
“달리 다친 덴 없어? 뼈라든가 괜찮아?”  
“괜찮아, 멍이라면 좀 들겠지만 그 정도 쯤 아무것도 아니잖아.”  
“전직 시간요원이란 튼튼해서 좋구나.”  
“드디어 나의 장점을 알아주는 거야?”  
케이트가 그들에게 다가왔다. 그가 잭의 상태를 보곤 의아하단 표정을 했다. 잭은 해리의 사각에서 입술에 손가락을 세웠다.  
“폭발은 성공적으로 막은 것 같습니다.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“건물 봉쇄는 풀렸나요? 잭은 당장 병원에 가봐야 할 텐데요. 당장 폭발할 염려는 없다 쳐도 저 폭발물도 치워야 하고.....”  
타디스 이착륙음이 울렸다. 파티장 한가운데 바람이 일며 파란 상자가 나타났다. 문이 열리고 닥터가 나타났다.  
“닥터.”  
해리가 잭을 케이트에게 떠밀고 닥터에게 달려갔다.  
“해리, 나 무사히 돌아왔.....”  
닥터 앞까지 달려간 해리가 달리던 기세 그대로 닥터의 턱에 주먹을 날렸다.  
“꿻?!”  
닥터가 바닥에 대자로 뻗었다. 해리가 그를 타고 앉아 멱살을 쥐었다.  
“자기 목숨을 함부로 하지 말라고 대체 몇 번을 말해!”  
“그, 살아 돌아왔고, 살아 돌아올 자신 있었고, 별로 함부로 한...”  
“왜 넌 없느니만 못한 일에만 자신감을 발휘하는데?”  
“어, 저, 여기 일은 어떻게 됐어?”  
닥터가 필사적으로 말을 돌렸다.  
“그놈들, 폭탄을 내려 보냈다고 하던데. 이 장소에 모였던 사람들 모두 살아남지 못할 거라고.....”  
“걱정할 필요 없어. 폭탄은 이미 해체했으니까.”  
해리가 손을 놓고 일어났다.  
“잭이 목숨 걸고 기폭장치를 격리 발파 처리했어. 그래 병원에 가는 것보다 타디스 치료실이 낫겠다.”  
“...치료?”  
일어나며 닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 코트 뭉치로 머리를 누르고 늘어진 코트 자락으로 몸 앞부분을 가린 모습으로 어색하게 웃었다.  
“별 건 아니지만, 머리 상처는 피가 많이 나서인지 해리가 걱정하네요.”  
닥터는 잭을 쳐다보고 해리를 쳐다본 다음 폭발물 더미로 눈을 돌렸다.  
“걷는 덴 지장 없어 보이네. 우선 치료실에 가서 누워 있어. 이거 먼저 처리해야겠으니까.”  
닥터가 가서는 폭탄을 들려고 낑낑댔다. 해리가 가서 같이 들었다.  
“잭 저대로 둬도 돼? 뇌에 충격이라도 갔으면.”  
“괜찮아. 말도 매끄럽게 하고 걸음걸이도 정상이고. 뇌손상에 이르지 않는 정도 충격은 안정하고 쉬면 나아. 상처는 치료실의 조직 재생기로 처리하면 되고.”  
해리도 수긍했다. 두 사람은 폭탄을 타디스로 옮겼다.  
“우주 공간으로 나가서 터트릴 생각인가요?”  
케이트가 물었다.  
“아무래도 그게 제일 안전하겠지. 걱정 마, 금방 다녀올게. 아, 그리고 여기 봉쇄 풀렸으니까 가고 싶은 사람들은 나가고 와야 할 사람들은 오라고 해.”  
닥터는 타디스에 들어가 문을 닫았다.  
“잠깐만요, 닥터.”  
케이트가 부르자 닥터가 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다.  
“왜?”  
“그 시고락스들은 어떻게 되었나요?”  
“일단 타임루프에 가둬뒀어. 익명으로 - 의미 없지만 - 그림자 협약에 해적행위와 개발도상 문명 보호 조약 위반 혐의로 고발하든지 하려고.”  
“뭐?”  
문틈에서 고개가 하나 더 나왔다.  
“그놈들은 널 납치했고 사람들도 모두 죽이려 했어!”  
해리가 소리쳤다.  
“난 그걸로 납득 못 해!”  
“맞아!”  
다시 모여든 파티객 중 누가 소리쳤다.  
“침략자잖소! 없애버려야 한다고!”  
그 말에 닥터의 눈빛이 험악해졌다.  
“아니, 절대로 없앨 생각 없어.”  
“닥터!”  
해리가 항의했다.  
“없애버린 결과가 이거야. 두 번 다시 과오를 반복하지 않겠어. 반복하게 두지 않겠어.”  
닥터가 험악한 시선 그대로 모인 사람들을 죽 노려보았다. 누구도 반론하지 않았다.  
“하지만 닥터.”  
해리만이 포기하지 않았다. 닥터가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“네가 원한다면 나 개인에 대한 적대 행위도 고발 내용에 넣을 수는 있어. 하지만 그랬다가 도리어 형이 깎일까봐 그래.”  
“왜?”  
“거기 나 미워하는 사람도 많거든.”  
여전히 불만스러워보였지만 거기엔 해리도 조금 수긍했다.  
“그런데 말입니다.”  
케이트가 두 사람을 불렀다.  
“언제까지 장난꾸러기들처럼 문틈으로 나란히 고개만 내밀고 계실건가요, 두 분?”  
두 머리가 안으로 싹 사라졌다.  
“다녀올게. 아니 우린 이대로 집에 갈게. 내가 정말정말 필요한 일이 생기면 연락해.”  
문틈으로 닥터 목소리만 나왔다.  
“절대절대 전화하지 말란 거군요.”  
타디스가 사라졌다. 케이트는 한숨을 내쉬고 뒷정리에 착수했다.

 

폭발물을 태양에 던져버리고 해리에게 쉬고 있으라고 다독인 뒤 닥터는 잭의 방에 들렀다가 치료실로 갔다.  
안에 들어가니 잭은 웃통을 벗은 채 슬픈 눈으로 코트를 바라보고 있었다.  
“마음에 드는 옷이었는데.”  
“똑같은 거 더 있잖아.”  
“그야 마음에 드는 옷이니까요.”  
피 묻고 찢어져 엉망진창이 된 옷을 벗고 뒤집어 쓴 흙을 털어내고 나니 잭은 아주 멀쩡했다.  
“죽었지?”  
“예.”  
잭이 쑥스러운 듯 웃었다.  
“충분히 깊이 묻을 시간이 없어서 말이죠.”  
“해리에게는 말 안 한 거야?”  
“예.... 어쩐지 말하기 싫더라고요.”  
잭이 고개를 숙이고 자기 손을 내려다보았다.  
“제가 불사인이라는 걸 안다고 해서 해리가 절.... 괴물 보듯 할 거라고 생각하는 건 아니지만요, 그래도.”  
“언제고 알게 되면 감췄다고 화낼 걸.”  
잭이 해리를 경계하는 게 그도 무의식적으로 해리에게서 마스터의 모습을 보기 때문이 아닐까 두려워하면서도 닥터는 짐짓 잭에게 훈계했다.  
“알아요. 영원히 감출 수는 없겠지요. 한 몇 년 있다 헤어질 사이도 아니고 안 죽는다 해도 나이 들면 알게 될 거고.”  
“그러니까.”  
“생각해볼게요, 언제 어떻게 말하면 좋을지.”  
“해리가 네 시체를 보고 알게 되기 전에는 알리도록 해.”  
닥터가 가져온 잭의 옷을 건네주곤 격려하듯 그의 어깨를 꽉 잡았다.  
“걱정마, 해리는 나 같은 미친 외계인도 좋다고 해주는 걸. 좀 안 죽기로서니 너를 괴물이라 여기지는 않을 거야.”  
“그러면 좋겠네요.”  
잭이 힘없이 웃었다.  
“잭.”  
“네?”  
“고마워. 해리를 위해 나서준 것도, 폭탄을 해체하고 목숨을 바쳐 사람들을 보호한 것도. 정말로 너 없을 땐 내가 어쩌고 살았나 몰라.”  
“어쩌긴요, 다른 멋진 여행 친구들하고 우주를 여행하며 살았겠지요.”  
닥터가 상처 입은 표정을 했다. 잭이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“그렇게 생각하면 해리를 그대로 보내지 말라고 채근한 건 온전히 제 공이 맞군요.”  
“그거 말고도 네 공이 많아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“해리 덕이 많아요, 폭탄 해체한 것도 해리고.”  
셔츠를 걸치며 잭이 고개를 기울였다.  
“그러고 보니 해리, 휴대폰을 해체해서 즉석에서 소닉 대용품을 만들어냈어요. 대체 언제 그런 것까지 가르쳐준 거예요? 아니 원리를 배웠다 해도 그런 위급한 순간에 실수 없이 그런 걸 해냈다는 게 더 굉장해요. 꼭 닥터가 하는 걸 보고 있는 것 같았다니까요.”  
“그래, 그거 굉장하네.”  
역시 오늘은 여러 가지 면에서 마스터에게 너무 가까이 다가간 날이었다고 닥터는 속으로 식은땀을 흘렸다.  
“해리에게도 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 하나 만들어주면 어때요? 잘 쓸 수 있을 것 같은데. 필요할 때 마다 만들어 쓰느라고 시간을 소모하지 않으면 제가 죽을 일도 줄어들 거고 말이지요.”  
“고려해볼게.”  
닥터는 조금 망설이다가 잭의 머리를 잡고 이마에 입을 맞췄다.  
“푹 쉬어, 잭. 다친 건 사라졌어도 정신적 피로는 남아있을 테니까.”  
“예, 닥터도 쉬세요.”  
잭이 손을 흔들었다. 치료실을 나온 닥터는 시고락스를 더 어떻게 해야 해리 안의 마스터가 뛰쳐나오지 않을 만큼은 그를 만족시키면서도 비교적 평화롭고 누굴 죽이지도 않는 해결책이 나올까 고민하기 시작했다.

 

예상하고는 많이 달라졌지만 결과적으로 파티 참석은 해리의 평판에 좋은 쪽으로 작용했다.  
연구자로서의 능력과 직접 연관된다고 하긴 어렵지만 외계산 폭발물을 거침없이 해체하는 모습은 보고 있던 모두에게 깊은 인상을 심어주었다. 그와 닥터와의 관계 역시, 돌아온 닥터를 쳐 날린다든가 하는 행동이 도저히 이익을 노리고 닥터에게 들러붙어있는 식의 관계로는 보이지 않았기 때문에 그 쪽 관련 소문도 어느 정도 가라앉았다. 스티븐스 교수가 그 후 정중한 사과 편지를 보낸 것도 긍정적으로 작용했다.  
닥터는 결국 식품점에 파트타임으로 취직했다. 잭은 그가 이틀이면 그만 둘 거라고 생각했으나 벌써 나흘째인데도 닥터가 집으로 도망 오는 기색은 아직 없었다.  
“나야말로 취직을 해야 할까, 뭐든 닥터 보다는 훨씬 잘 할 자신이 있는데. 이대로는 완전 가정주부잖아.”  
집안을 청소하며 잭이 한탄했다. 누가 하라고 강요하는 것은 아니지만 해리도 닥터도 없이 텅 빈 집에 혼자 있다 보면 심심해서라도 청소든 빨래든 할 수 밖에 없었다.  
닥터는 바쁜 시간에만 근무하니까 저녁 식사 전에는 직원 할인가로 산 아이스크림이나 과자 같은 걸 들고 돌아올 것이다. 양파와 닭가슴살을 사오라고 할까 생각하며 잭은 해리와 닥터의 침실 문을 열었다. 널려있는 책이며 잡동사니들을 치우고 옷가지를 빨래 바구니에 넣다가 잭은 옷장 문에 걸려있는 트위드 재킷을 보았다. 닥터가 식품점에서 일하겠다고 하자 ‘평범한 인간처럼 살고 싶다면 옷도 평범한 걸 입어!’ 라며 해리가 억지로 벗겨버렸기 때문에, 닥터는 일하러 가는 동안은 청바지에 평범한 셔츠 같은 걸 입어야 했다. 잭은 닥터가 일하러 가는 게 싫은 해리가 그가 빨리 도망쳐 나오게 하기 위해 일부러 그랬다고 생각했다.  
그냥 두려다 잭은 문득 이전에 닥터의 옷 주머니에서 대량의 사탕 껍질이 나왔던 걸 기억했다. 청소하는 김에 쓰레기를 버리는 건 당연했다. 닥터가 뭐 남 보기에 떳떳치 못한 물건을 주머니에 넣고 다닐 사람도 아니고.  
‘남 보기에 괴상하고 이상하고 이해 안 가는 거라면 잔뜩 들어있겠지만 말이지.’  
호기심이 들지 않는다면 거짓말이었다. 그 닥터의 주머니를 뒤져볼 수 있는 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 잭은 옷 주머니에 손을 넣어 손에 잡히는 걸 한 움큼 꺼냈다.  
“.........청소 하길 잘 했군.”  
주먹 한 가득 사탕 껍질 또는 초콜릿 포장지 또는 막대 사탕 손잡이에 과자 봉지가 걸려 나왔다. 잭은 한숨을 푹 내쉬고 쓰레기를 쓰레기통에 버린 다음 다시 주머니에 손을 집어넣었다.  
한참 동안 양쪽 주머니를 탈탈 턴 결과 닥터의 주머니에서는 각종 쓰레기 말고도 장난감 쥐(왜?), 소닉 스크루 드라이버(이건 가져갈 줄 알았는데, 놓고 간 건가.) 제이미 다저 두 상자 반(어째서 두 상자? 어째서 또 반?), 젤리 베이비 네 봉지(뭐에 대비라도 하고 있는 걸까?), 봉지에 들어있지 않은 젤리 베이비 한 움큼과 제이미 다저 네 개 (설마 이걸 먹는 건 아니겠지?), 바나나가 한 송이하고 세 개(화수분이 있는 게 아니었어!)에 바나나 껍질이 다섯 개(왜 까맣게 말라비틀어지지 않은 거지), 각종 크기의 조약돌(돌이 아닌 게 섞인 것 같지만 기분 탓이겠지), 식물인 것 같은 파란색 잎 몇 줄기(설마 이것도 먹는 걸까?), 해파리처럼 생긴 질척질척하고 끈끈한.....  
“누가 주머니 뒤지는 게 싫으면 말로 하라고, 이렇게 트랩을 설치해놓지 말고!”  
잭이 화장실로 달려가 손을 박박 씻었다.  
“아니 대체, 닥터는 어떻게 저 마녀의 가마솥 같은 데서 필요한 걸 바로 꺼낼 수 있는 거야?”  
타디스처럼 저 주머니도 의식이 있어서 필요하다고 판단되는 걸 꺼내주는 건 아니겠지... 라고 떨며 잭은 쓰레기를 제외한 다른 건 도로 주머니에 넣었다. 그러던 중 그의 손에 다른 게 잡혔다.  
‘응? 아직도 남아있나?’  
잭이 건드린 걸 꺼내었다.  
은시계였다. 겉에는 원 안에 작은 원과 곡선이 빽빽이 들어찬 문양이 세공되어있었다. 잭은 이 비슷한 걸 타디스에서 본 적이 있었다.  
‘갈리프레이 어다.’  
닥터의 물건이니 갈리프레이어로 장식되어있는 게 이상할 건 없었다. 하지만 잭은 자신이 건드려선 안 될 귀중한 것에 손을 댄 것 같은 죄책감을 느꼈다.  
‘닥터에게 몹시 의미 있는 물건이겠지. 저렇게 보여도 시계도 아닐 거고.’  
잭은 조심스럽게 그걸 도로 닥터의 주머니에 넣었다. 옷을 본디대로 걸어놓고 잭은 방을 마저 청소했다.  
그 날 저녁 닥터가 집에 돌아왔을 때 잭은 그 은시계에 대해 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그게 무엇인지 어떤 의미가 있는지 묻고 싶었지만 그럴 수가 없었다. 멋대로 만져서 미안하다고 해야 한다 생각했지만 있었던 일 자체를 알리고 싶지 않았다.


	28. Chapter 28

며칠이 지나도 닥터는 잭이 자기 옷주머니를 뒤진 데 대해 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 몰라서인지 알고도 모른 척 하는 건지는 알 수 없었다.  
그리고 그러는 동안에도 닥터의 출근 기록은 쭉 개근을 찍었다. 달력에 표시한 출근 날짜가 도합 열흘을 넘어가자 해리는 놀라움을 넘어 걱정을 하기 시작했다.  
“잭.”  
어느 일찍 퇴근한 날 해리가 잭과 식탁에 마주앉아 닥터를 기다리다 심각한 어조로 말을 꺼냈다.  
“혹시.... 내가 너무 닥터를 몰아붙이고 있는 건 아닐까?”  
“몰아붙이다니, 뭘?”  
“뭐건 간에. 음, 보통 인간처럼 행동하라는 압력이라든가? 우주로 날아가버리지 말고 내 곁에 있어달라는 압박 뭐 그런 거?”  
잭은 긴장했다.  
“닥터가 도망치고 싶어하는 것 같은 모습을 보이고 있어?”  
“아니, 그런 건 아니지만.”  
해리가 시선을 피했다.  
“저 가게 일을, 어째서 질리지도 않고 열심히 하는 걸까 생각하다 보니.”  
“말하자면 닥터가 책임감 때문에 무리하고 있다고 생각하는 거야? 걱정 마, 그건 아닐걸.”  
“그럼?”  
“그럼.... 그래, 납득이 갈 만한 좋은 설명이 없는 건 인정해. 하지만 닥터 지금 무리하고 있다기엔 지나치게........ 정상으로 보이지 않냐. 닥터 기준에서.”  
“그건 그렇지.”  
해리도 수긍했다.  
“그래. 닥터가 무리하고 있다면 뭔가 과장되어보이는 게 있을 테니까. 그렇지만.....”  
현관문 열리는 소리가 났다.  
“잭, 나 왔어.... 어, 해리? 일찍 왔네. 잘됐다. 이거 같이 하자!”  
닥터가 꾸러미를 줄줄 풀어놓았다. 잭과 해리는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“크리스마스 장식? 이제 막 10월 하순인데?”  
“어때, 이미 어디서는 첫눈도 왔다고 하고, 우리 가게는 장식 시작하는걸. 크리스마스 예약도 받고 있고.”  
“예약이야 빨리 받을 수도..... 아니 그래도 그렇지 두 달이나 전부터 예약을 해? 예약 받은 다음에 거위를 키우기 시작하는 거야?”  
“거위는 두 달이면 다 커?”  
닥터가 놀랐다.  
“나야 모르지, 농부가 아니니까.”  
해리가 가서 꾸러미를 살폈다.  
“하긴 평소 네 취향을 생각하면 그리 놀랄 일도 아닌가. 알록달록한 장식 좋아하는 건.”  
“크리스마스잖아. 좋은 날이라고!”  
말하고 닥터는 조금 풀이 죽었다.  
“......그야 최근 몇 년 간은 계속 고생만 한 것 같지만 그래도 아무도 안 죽은 크리스마스도 한 번은 있었고......”  
고개를 숙이고 손가락을 조물락거리다 그가 다시 힘차게 고개를 들었다.  
“장식은 싫어?”  
해리는 잭을 돌아보았다.  
“싫은 건 아니지만......”  
“그럼 하자. 재미있을 거야. 트리도 장식하고, 크리스마스 선물 리스트도 만들고!”  
“목적은 선물이었습니까.”  
잭이 고개를 절래절래 저었다.  
“왜, 선물은 좋은 거잖아.”  
“예, 그렇죠.”  
잭이 와서는 닥터의 머리를 북북 문질렀다.  
“애 취급하는 거지!”  
“아뇨, 닥터 취급하는 거예요.”  
잭이 장식물을 둘러보았다.  
“그런데 정작 트리는 없네요.”  
“아, 그게 나무도 생물인데 단지 장식을 하자고 잘라오는 건 불쌍하잖아.”  
“그럼 플라스틱 모형도 있잖아.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“더 좋은 방법이 있어.”  
닥터가 의기양양하게 웃었다.  
“타디스를 나무 모양으로 바꿔서 거실에 놓고 거기다 장식을 하는 거야. 어때, 좋은 생각이지?’  
닥터와는 달리 해리는 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“타디스가 차고에 있는 게 그렇게까지 한이 맺혀?”  
“아니, 그런 문제가 아니라 어디까지나 크리스마스 장식을 위해서지.”  
해리가 째려보았다. 닥터는 당당한 척 했다.  
“꼭 나무를 자르란 법은 없죠.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“화분에 심은 것도 있잖아요. 나무 성장에 안 좋다면 정원에 심어도 되고.”  
닥터는 배신당한 표정을 했다.  
“너무해, 나의 섹시허니를 겨울 동안만이라도....”  
잭이 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“닥...”  
“너의 섹시허니는.”  
잭이 미처 경고하기도 전에 해리가 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“나인 것으로 알고 있었는데 말이지.”  
‘아, 다 틀렸다.’  
잭이 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
‘닥터 이번 겨울엔 타디스 타고 어디 갈 생각 하지 말아요.’  
어디 갈 생각 이전에 타디스랑 같이 집에서 쫓겨나지 않으면 다행이었다. 그러나 언제나 그렇듯이 닥터는 잭의 상상을 뛰어넘었다.  
“에? 널 섹시 허니라고 불러주길 바랐어?”  
해리는 말문이 막혔다.  
“그런 뜻이 아니고!”  
“하지만 네가 나의 섹시 허니라며.”  
해리는 새빨개져서 입만 뻐끔거렸다. 잭은 놀라 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
‘닥터 이렇게 고단수였어?’  
“그런 얘기가 아니라...... 닥터 너 내가 좋아 타디스가 좋아?”  
묻고 나서 해리는 급속도로 목까지 빨개졌다.  
“해....”  
“아냐! 대답하지마!”  
해리가 소리지르며 귀를 막았다.  
“난 아무것도 안 물었어, 잊어버려! 잊어버리라고!”  
해리가 계단을 뛰어올라갔다. 잭이나 닥터가 말리기도 전에 2층에서 문이 쾅 닫혔다.  
“........어.”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“해리가 저런 부끄러운 질문까지 하게 만들다니 닥터도 차암 나쁜 남자라니까요.”  
“.........내가 나쁜 거야?”  
“애인 사이에도 선의의 거짓말은 필요하답니다.”  
잭이 설교조로 말했다.  
“사실은 타디스가 훨씬 더 좋더라도 해리 앞에서 만큼은 해리가 더 좋다고 거짓말 할 수 있을 정도의 융통성은 갖춰야 애정 생활이 편안한 거라고요.”  
“나 사실은 타디스를 훨씬 더 좋아하거나 하지 않아! 그리고 방금은 해리가 대답 듣기 전에 도망갔잖아?”  
“닥터가 악의 없는 얼굴로 ‘너보다 타디스가 더 좋아' 라고 말할까봐서잖아요.”  
“그러니까 나 타디스가 더 좋은.......”  
“아까 해리가 안 도망갔으면, 망설임 없이 ‘무슨 소리야, 해리 네가 타디스보다 훨씬 더 좋아' 라고 말했을까요?”  
닥터가 멈칫했다.  
“하지만 타디스는......”  
“네, 닥터의 우주선이고 소중한 존재지만 해리하곤 의미가 전혀 다르지요. 차 좋아하는 남자들하고 다를 것도 없고 해리도 알고 있어요. 그러니 닥터의 잘못은 딱 하나.”  
“하나? 뭔데?”  
“해리 앞에서는 타디스를 나의 섹시 허니라고 불러선 안 되었어요.”  
“그건...... 타디스가 나한테 그렇게 불러달라고 했다고.”  
“해리가 절 마이 달링이라고 부른다면 닥터는 어떻겠어요?”  
닥터는 어리둥절했다.  
“응? 해리가 왜 널 그렇게 부르는데?”  
“................”  
잭이 고개를 숙이고 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“이러다 해리가 크리스마스 리스트에 ‘닥터의 사랑과 관심' 같은 거 써도 전 몰라요.”  
“그런 거 안 써.”  
해리가 계단을 내려왔다.  
“닥터, 크리스마스 장식은 네가 원하는 대로 하도록 해, 지금은 말고 12월이 된 다음에. 리스트는 지금부터 달아둬도 되겠지. 자 이제 저녁을 먹자.”  
“미리 하면 안 돼?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“가게야 크리스마스 물품을 미리 팔기 위해 그렇게 장식을 하는 거지 가정집은 25일 전이면 충분하잖아.”  
닥터는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. 이대로 싸움 날까 가슴 졸이던 잭은 조금 안도하고 식탁으로 갔다.  
식사 동안 해리는 태연하게 행동했다. 마치 방금 전에 유치한 질문을 하거나 닥터에게서 타디스가 더 좋다는 대답을 들을까봐 겁먹은 적 없다는 듯이. 그리고 식사 후엔 설거지를 하고 서재에 틀어박혔다.  
해리는 한밤중이 되어서야 침실로 올라갔다. 닥터가 틀림없이 자고 있기를 바라며 침실 문을 열었지만 막상 정말로 자고 있는 모습을 보니 실망감이 들기도 했다.  
어른답게 굴라고 자신을 타이르며 해리가 옷을 벗고 잠옷으로 갈아입은 뒤 침대 속으로 기어들어갔다.  
해리가 자리에 눕자 닥터가 그 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 팔을 뻗었다. 해리는 그가 깬 걸까 긴장했지만 닥터는 여전히 눈을 감은 채고 숨소리도 조용했다.  
해리는 그 손을 꼭 잡았다가 손목을 쥐었다. 네 박자 박동을 손끝으로 느끼며 그는 잠이 들었다.

 

다음날은 휴일이었으나 해리는 아침 일찍 일어나 닥터가 깨기 전에 집을 나서려고했다. 일찍 일어나는 것도 닥터 몰래 옷 입고 나오는 것도 문제없이 성공했다.  
“안녕, 해리.”  
그런데 요깃거릴 찾으려고 부엌에 들어가자 닥터가 식탁에 앉아 그를 기다리고 있었다. 해리가 황망한 표정으로 방금 내려온 계단을 돌아보았다.  
“네가 보고 나온 나는 환각이 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“여기 있는 나 역시 환각이 아니고.”  
“하지만 어떻게 한 사람이 동시에 두 곳에.... 아.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“너는 미래, 적어도 너덧 시간 후에서 온 닥터라는 거지. 하지만 왜?”  
“네가 아침에 나 깨기도 전에 홀라당 나가버렸으니까.”  
“그래서 보통 사람들처럼 집에 돌아오길 기다린다거나 학교로 쫓아온다거나 하는 게 아니라 그 날 아침으로 돌아가 잠복하고 있다고?”  
“그래. 늦으면 안 된다고 생각했거든.”  
“왜?”  
해리가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“넌 걱정할 게 없을 텐데, 내가 도망갈 것도 아니고 그 정도로 사랑이 식을 것도....”  
“네가 날 미워할까봐 무서워.”  
닥터의 고백에 해리가 눈을 깜박였다.  
“널 미워한다고? 내가?”  
“그래. 네가 날 사랑하는 건 알아. 하지만 그게 미워할 수 없다는 뜻은 아니야. 사랑이 식을 필요도 없이, 사랑하며 동시에 증오하는 것도 가능해. 그리고 난 너에게 그런 식으로 미움 받고 싶지 않아. 네가 의미 없이 질투하게 하고 싶지도 않고.”  
“나는 의미 없이 질투하는 게 아니야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“하지만 타디스는.”  
“나는 타디스 그 자체 보다는, 네가 타디스를 타고 훌쩍 떠나버릴지도 모른다는 점이 불안해.”  
해리가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“왜, 요새는 여행을 떠나지 않아?”  
“여행해도 돼?”  
닥터가 반색을 했다.  
“네가 너무 바빠 보이고 일 많은 거 아니까 가자고 할 수가 없었어. 갈 생각 있다면 지금 당장이라도.”  
“아니, 아니.”  
해리가 손을 내저었다.  
“아무리 시간이 걸리지 않는다고 해도 출근 직전에 우주여행을 하고 싶지는 않아. 그리고 내 말은 왜 ‘네가' 여행을 떠나지 않냐는 뜻이었어.”  
“그러니까 네가 바쁘고...”  
“나와 함께가 아니어도 여행은 다닐 수 있어. 잭도 있고. 이전에는 그렇게 했잖아, 나와는 주말에만 다니고 평소에는...”  
“너와 있는 게 아닐 땐 주로 날짜를 건너뛰었어.”  
“그랬지. 내 말은.”  
해리가 한참 고민했다. 닥터는 그가 말하도록 기다려주었다.  
“너, 별 거 아닌 평범한 일상까지 모두 살고 있잖아. 괜찮아? 심심하지 않아? 지루해서 그냥 뛰쳐나가버리고 싶은 생각 들지 않냐고.”  
“그걸 걱정했어?”  
닥터가 안도했다.  
“걱정 하지 마, 나 무리하고 있는 거 아니니까. 참다 참다 폭발하는 일은 없어. 나 이렇게 사는 것도 평화로워서 좋은 걸. 지루하지 않아.”  
해리가 미심쩍은 표정을 했다.  
“정말로?”  
“...그래, 심심할 때도 있어. 그래서 이것저것 시도하고 있잖아. 직업을 갖는다든지 이웃을 사귄다든지.”  
“크리스마스 장식을 한다든지.”  
“응.”  
닥터가 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“알겠어, 너도 많이 노력하고 있는 것도.”  
해리가 조심스럽게 말했다.  
“그래도 그것만으로 안 될 것 같으면, 폭발하기 전에 밖을 돌아다니다 와도 돼. 본성을 억지로 억누르는 건 좋은 결과가 나오지 않으니까.”  
“난 네가 함께 가줬으면 좋겠어.”  
닥터가 그에게 다가갔다.  
“제발, 네가 내게 소중하다는 걸 의심하지 마.”  
“의심은 안 해.”  
해리가 힘없이 말했다.  
“그저... 나도 내가 왜 불안한지 모르겠다. 난 널 사랑하고, 넌 날 사랑하고, 서로 떠날 생각도 없고. 간단하잖아?”  
“그러게.”  
닥터가 쓴웃음을 지으며 해리의 어깨를 두드렸다.  
“그래서 아침은 뭘로 먹을래? 전통적인 아침식사를 차려줄까 아니면 무슬리 같은 건 어때?”  
“네가 만들어줄 거야?”  
“물론. 뭐든지 말만 해.”  
닥터가 자신 있게 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리는 심술궂은 미소를 지었다.  
“내가 북경오리 같은 게 먹고 싶다고 하면 어쩔래?”  
“응? 그야 먹으러 가면 되지.”  
닥터는 조금도 고민하지 않고 즐거운 표정으로 해리의 손을 잡고 차고로 갔다.  
“잠깐만! 닥터! 정말로 먹고 싶단 말은 아니었어! 야!”

 

닥터와 해리가 아침을 먹고 집에 돌아와 보니 잭의 크리스마스 리스트에 크고 잘 보이는 글씨로 ‘상식을 갖춘 친구 커플' 이라고 써있었다.  
“난 닥터에게 끌려갔어.”  
해리가 발뺌했다.  
“북경오리도 농담이었다고.”  
“하지만 맛있게 먹었잖아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“잭, 놓고 간 건 미안하지만 그래서 어디 갔다고 전화도 했고 오리도 포장해왔는걸.”  
닥터가 비닐봉지를 식탁에 내려놓았다.  
“네, 휴일이니 느긋하게 일어나려고 했는데 아침 일찍 전화가 와서는 뜬금없이 해리와 북경 오리를 먹으러 간다질 않나, 눈 비비고 나와서 커피를 마시고 있자니 베이징에 있다던 닥터가 잠옷차림으로 2층에서 굴러 내려와서는 해리가 없어졌다고 패닉하며 집안을 뒤엎지를 않나, 그러다 뛰어나가서는 혼자 시공간 저 너머로 사라져버리고......”  
“그러니까 사라지지 않았다고 전화를.....”  
닥터가 말하다가 잭이 째려보자 미안한 표정을 지었다.  
“게다가 누가 아침부터 오리 같이 느끼한 걸 먹어요?”  
“거긴 저녁이었어.”  
닥터가 냉큼 대답했다 다시 입을 다물었다. 잭이 해리에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“...........그냥, 닥터랑 싸우고 나서는 칼로리가 좀 필요했다고 해둘게.”  
“이 사태에 대해 달리 할 말은?”  
“미안, 하지만 이건 닥터가.”  
“하지만이 달리면 사과라고 안 해.”  
“...........미안.”  
해리가 잭의 눈치를 보았다.  
“화 많이 났어?”  
“그래. 닥터가 내 눈앞에서 타디스로 급하게 사라져버리는데 트라우마가 있거든.”  
“미안.”  
닥터가 사과했다.  
“옛날이야긴 됐어요, 앞으로 안 그러기만 하면.”  
“앞으론 절대로 안 그럴게.”  
닥터가 진심어린 태도로 말했다. 잭의 표정이 누그러졌다.  
“그래도 저건 계속 붙여놓을 거예요.”  
잭이 크리스마스 리스트를 손짓했다.  
“글쎄, 별로 좋은 생각 같지 않은데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“뭐가?”  
“저건 크리스마스 리스트잖아? 크리스마스에 받을 선물이라고. 우리가 그날 ‘만' 상식 있는 커플로 활동하고 다음날부터 다시 상식을 내다버리는 결과가 될 지도 몰라.”  
“상식 없다고 인정 하냐.”  
“나는 있지만 다른 한쪽이 닥터인 이상 결과는 동일하잖아.”  
“해애리이.”  
해리는 닥터의 서러운 목소리를 무시했다.  
“이런 식의 선물은 다음해 내내 지속되어야 하는 거 아냐?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“아닐 걸. 그런 거라면 나도 ‘멀쩡하고 정상적인 옷을 입고 멍청한 소리도 안 하고 나에게만 관심 갖는 닥터' 같은 거 쓰고 싶지만 그게 얼마나 비현실적인지 너도 알잖아.”  
“내가 멍청한 소리 안 하는 게 비현실적이기 씩이나 해?”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“옷하고 관심은 어쨌는데.”  
“난 지금도 정상적인 옷을 입고 있고 널 최우선적으로 관심 갖고 있어.”  
해리가 잠시 생각했다.  
“나 없다고 닥터가 정말로 패닉했어?”  
해리의 질문에 잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“정말로.”  
“......좋아, 그럼 후자는 인정할게.”  
“옷은?”  
“잭, 아직 아침 안 먹었지? 이젠 아점이지만, 오리 먹어봐, 꽤 맛있더라고.”  
“난 먹어본 적 있어. 끝내주는 미인과의 데이트 자리였는데.....”  
“데이트? 데이트로 먹기에는 좀 안 어울리는 음식 아니야?”  
“어허 뭘 모르는 소리. 나와 먹으면 그게 어떤 음식이든 데이트가 된다고.”  
“그러냐, 우리 하루에 두 번씩 데이트 하고 있는 거였냐. 전혀 몰랐네.”  
“해리, 잭. 말 돌리지 마. 내 옷이 어디가 어때서!”  
해리와 잭은 서로 마주보았다. 두 사람이 동시에 펜을 집어 들고 각자 자기 리스트에 썼다.  
[멀쩡하고 상식적인 옷을 입은 닥터]


	29. Chapter 29

그 후로 며칠간, 이 집의 크리스마스 리스트는 받고 싶은 선물을 쓰는 목록이 아니라 서로에게 불만 사항을 토로하는 목록으로 변질되어갔다.  
“너희들 말이야.”  
제일 먼저 폭발한 건 닥터였다.  
“정말 크리스마스에 받고 싶은 선물이 나뿐인 거야? 다른 선물은 필요 없어?”  
잭과 해리가 그를 쳐다보았다. 해리가 손을 들었다.  
“난 성희롱 안 하는 잭 하크니스도 썼는데.”  
“그래서 나와 잭만 있으면 되는 거야? 크리스마스에?”  
“우와 낭만적이기도 해라.”  
잭이 말했다. 해리가 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“해리, 나 지금 진지해.”  
“그래. 알아. 그렇지만.... 정말 웃기잖아.”  
“크리스마스는 가족과 함께! 아, 닥터가 사는 집에서 3천 km 내에서 일어날 수 있을 것 같지 않은 평범하게 훈훈한 광경이잖아.”  
잭도 웃었다.  
“3천 km는 또 뭐야, 나 그런 식구들이 모두 모이는 크리스마스 만찬에 참여한 적도 있다고? 무려 두 번 씩이나!”  
“정말요? 말도 안 돼!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“아니, 잭. 말도 안 되는 건 아니야. 닥터는 천 백 살이잖아? 330년에 한 번 꼴이라고. 그 정도 기적은 일어날 수도 있을 거야.”  
“하긴, 300년에 한 번 정도라면.”  
해리와 잭이 고개를 끄덕였다. 닥터가 울상을 했다.  
“300년 전 아니야.”  
“알았어, 농담이야.”  
해리가 관대하게 닥터를 다독였다.  
“그래서 크리스마스 리스트에는 정말 선물로 받고 싶은 것만 쓰자 이거지? 그래서 너는 뭘 받고 싶은데?”  
거기까진 생각 못했는지 닥터가 고개를 옆으로 기울였다.  
“받고 싶은 선물이라, 음...........”  
“부담 갖지 말고 평소 원했던 걸 쭉 떠올려 봐요. 가능성은 나중에 따지면 되니까.”  
잭이 격려했다.  
“원하는 거..... 새 게임도 좋을 것 같고, 시청 앞 트리 꼭대기에 달린 커다란 별을 갖고 싶다고 생각한 적도 여러 번 있고...”  
“애냐.”  
해리가 중얼거렸다.  
“세계 평화, 같은 건 불가능한 거 아니까 바라기도 그렇지만 매서니 4행성의 부당하고 인권탄압적인 질서 유지에 관한 법률이 폐지되는 것 정도는 원해도 되겠지.”  
“...............크리스마스트리의 별에서 외계 행성의 인권으로 뛰다니 스케일이 크든 작든 한 가지만 해라.”  
“응? 둘 다 바라면 안 되는 거야?”  
“아니, 안 될 건 없죠.”  
잭이 중재했다.  
“그냥 닥터의 생각을 따라가기 어려워서 그래요.”  
“그런데 너 법을 바꾸는 정도는 쉽게 할 수 있지 않아?”  
해리가 말했다.  
“의회에 압력을 넣을 수도 있고 여론을 선동하거나 조작할 수도 있고, 지배층을 움직여도 되잖아.”  
“가능.. 이야 하겠지만 그래서는 의미가 없어.”  
닥터가 불편한 표정으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그들이 스스로 인식을 바꾸고 고쳐나가야 하는 거지, 원하지도 않는 차별금지법을 강요해 봐야 일상생활에서 가해지는 부당함은 조금도 줄지 않을 거야.”  
“그런 건 강력한 처벌로 해결된다고 본다만. 법이 먼저고 인식 개선이 따라갈 수도 있잖아.”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“처벌과 공포로 사람들을 조종하는 건 그 자체로 부당할 뿐 아니라 그 별의 정상적인 발달 과정을 저해해. 지배나 다름없다고.”  
“법만 만들고 네가 떠난다 해도?”  
“물론.”  
닥터는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“............넌 지배욕이 없다 못해 아예 지배 비슷한 것도 극렬 피하는구나.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“처벌로 사람을 조종할 수는 없어.”  
닥터가 거듭 주장했다.  
“좋은 정책을 펴는 독재자도 독재자이고 사람들에게 해악을 끼쳐. 자기들이 생각할 필요 없이 따르기만 하면 된다고 사람들이 믿게 되면 그들은 시민이 아니라 노예가 될 테니까.”  
“좋은 주인과 사는 노예는 궁핍한 자유민보다 낫게 살지 않을까?”  
“단순히 먹고 입는 것만 따지면 그럴지도 모르지. 하지만 그게 전부는 아니잖아, 가축도 아니고. 지성체라면 자결권을 갖고 스스로의 판단과 신념에 따라 살 수 있어야 해.”  
“그런 자결권을 누리는 사람이 과연 얼마나 될까? 21세기에 이른 지금 와서도, 인간들 중 많은 수는 아무 생각 없이 따르기만 하고 싶어 하는데.”  
“인간들이 살날은 앞으로도 한참이나 남았어.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“20, 21세기에 굉장한 진보를 이루긴 했지만 길게 놓고 보면 아직 문명의 여명기에 지나지 않는다고. 희망을 버리지 마.”  
잭이 웃으며 해리의 어깨를 두드렸다.  
“난 별로.....”  
“그래서 넌 크리스마스 리스트에 뭘 쓸 거야?”  
느닷없이 본래 화제로 돌아와 해리는 당황했다.  
“생각해 본 적 없어.”  
“정말로? 리스트가 열흘 전부터 붙어있었는데?”  
“그래도 선물 같은 건... 그냥 주는 사람의 양식에 맡기면 안 될까?”  
“나는 괜찮지만, 저 쪽은 닥터인데?”  
잭이 닥터를 가리켰다. 해리는 심각한 표정으로 다시 고민하기 시작했다.  
“....너무 고민하는 거 아냐, 해리?”  
닥터가 입을 비죽 내밀었다.  
“나도 크리스마스 선물 정도 제대로 할 수 있다고.”  
해리는 더욱 열심히 고민했다.  
“천천히 생각해도 돼.”  
자기가 불붙여 놓고 잭이 진화를 시도했다.  
“아직 날짜 많이 남았잖아. 리스트는 그래서 붙여놓는 거라고.”  
“그래, 장갑이 좋겠어.”  
해리가 마침내 말했다.  
“곧 겨울이니까. 검은색 가죽 장갑 같은 거.”  
“장갑? 음 확실히 선물론 무난하고 좋네.”  
“자전거 탈 때 손 시려워서라면 벙어리장갑이 낫지 않아?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“두툼한 털장갑으로. 분홍색이나 파란색......”  
“내가 애냐, 벙어리장갑을 끼게? 그것도 분홍?”  
“털장갑은 그렇다 쳐도 분홍은 아닌데요.”  
잭도 반대했다.  
“역시 닥터의 양식을 믿을 순 없어.”  
해리가 고개를 설레설레 저었다.  
“아니, 어때서..... 해리 귀엽잖아.”  
“30 먹은 남자가 뭐가 그렇게 귀여운지는 둘째 치고, 그래서 분홍 귀마개 같은 것도 선물할거냐, 장갑하고 한 쌍으로?”  
“푸핫.”  
잭이 웃어버렸다.  
“잭?”  
“그거, 저엉말 귀엽겠네요.”  
해리가 째려보았으나 잭은 웃느라 정신을 못 차렸다.  
“그렇지, 귀엽겠지.”  
닥터는 상황 파악 못하고 까불었다.  
해리는 말로 하지 않았다. 대신 그는 크리스마스 리스트에 [멀쩡하고 정상적인 옷을 입고 멍청한 소리도 안 하고 나에게만 관심 갖는 닥터]라고 썼던 걸 찾아서 ‘멍청한 소리도 안 하고' 에 밑줄을 쫙쫙 쳤다.

 

그 날 저녁 설거지 당번은 닥터였다. 그가 찰박찰박 그릇을 씻고 있는데 잭이 와서 커피를 끓이며 부엌 주변을 서성였다.  
“그거 자는데 방해되지 않아?”  
“음, 역시 그럴까요?”  
잭이 멋쩍게 웃었다.  
“할 말 있으면 해, 잭.”  
“아니, 꼭 할 말이라기보다.....”  
한참 주저하다 잭이 결심한 듯 입을 열었다.  
“아까 그 검은 가죽 장갑 말이에요, 나중에 다시 생각해보니 혹시.....”  
“응, 마스터가 즐겨 하던 차림새라서 반대한 거 맞아.”  
잭의 고민이 무색하게 닥터는 간단히 대답해버렸다. 잭은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“예전에 양복도 검은 색은 반대했었지요.”  
“널리 알려진 속담과는 달리 옷이 인성을 만들지 않는다는 건 알아. 그래도.”  
“이해해요.”  
잭이 앞질러 말했다.  
“저도 생각만 해도 아직 마음이 불편하니까요.”  
“...역시 그래?”  
닥터가 슬픈 표정을 지었다.  
“닥터 잘못이 아니에요.”  
잭이 위로했다.  
“그 놈이 저지른 죄도, 그 놈이 죽어버린 것도 닥터 잘못이 아니에요.”  
“그게 정말이었으면 좋겠어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“어쩌다 그런 생각이 들 때가 있어. 나와 마스터는 애초 안 맞는, 친하고 화합할 수 없는 존재들인 건 아닐까. 전혀 만나지도 서로 알지도 못하는 게 나에게도 마스터에게도 세상 모두에게도 더 낫지 않았을까.”  
“더할 나위 없이 찬성하는 바입니다. 특히 후자.”  
거기에 더해 둘이 못 만나는 이유가 마스터가 태어나자마자 죽어서라면 완벽하겠지만, 잭은 그 생각은 입 밖에 내지 않았다. 아무리 닥터가 잭이 마스터를 미워할 권리를 인정했다 해도 그런 소리까지 인정해 줄 거란 생각은 안 들었다.  
“진갈색이나 감색 가죽 장갑이면 괜찮을 거예요. 해리에게 이미 있는 옷하고도 어울리고.”  
잭이 원래 화재로 돌아갔다.  
“귀마개는 추워지면 필요할 것 같긴 한데 닥터가 그렇게 말해놔서 사줘도 안 쓸 것 같네요.”  
“네가 웃어댄 탓도 크잖아.”  
잭은 다시 한 번 비죽비죽 웃었다.  
“안 웃을 수가 있어야죠. 상상해보라고요.”  
“귀여울 거라는 건 나도 알아.”  
닥터가 조금 토라졌다.  
“그래도..... 그래, 갈색 가죽 장갑 정도면 괜찮겠다.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“네가 그걸 선물해. 난 다른 계획이 있으니까.”  
“네? 다른 계획 뭐요?”  
잭이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“역시 분홍 귀마개를 선물해야겠다는 결심을 하고 있는 건 아니죠, 그렇죠?”  
“아니야. 정말 유용하고 해리도 갖고 싶어 할 만 하고 나만이 줄 수 있는 선물을 하려고.”  
“그런 조건이라면............ 역시 [멀쩡하고 정상적인 옷을 입고 멍청한 소리도 안 하고 나에게만 관심 갖는 닥터] 인가요?”  
“아니거든! 아니 그게 유용해?”  
“닥터는 스스로 유용하지 않다고 생각해요?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“내가 유용하지 않다는 게 아니라 그게, 내가 다른 옷을 입는다고 유용성이 올라가는 건 아니잖아?”  
“올라가요. 우선 변장과 미행 판정에 보너스를 받을 수 있고 파티에 동반시 쪽팔림이 감소하고 닥터를 만난 적 있는 사람들로부터 존경의 시선을 받을 수 있는데다.....”  
“아이템으로서의 유용성 말고!”  
“아, 다른 쪽 방면의 유용성 얘기였어요? 그거라면 역시 그 옷을 벗고 섹시한 속옷을 입으면 올라갈....”  
“잭!”  
닥터의 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 잭은 배를 잡고 웃었다.  
“설거지에 방해되니까 저리 가!”  
단단히 삐졌는지 닥터가 잭을 밀었다.  
“알았어요, 알았어요, 갈게요.”  
잭이 웃음을 거두고 진지한 얼굴을 했다.  
“닥터.”  
“응?”  
“해리는 마스터가 아니에요. 그가 아까 한 정도 말은 아마 닥터를 만난 사람 누구라도 한 번쯤은 생각했을 거예요. 그러니 해리가 인간적인 발언을 했다고 해서 그를 꺼림칙하게 여기지 말아요.”  
닥터가 조금 웃었다.  
“그래. 그럴게.”  
잭도 미소짓고 부엌을 떠났다. 잭이 사라지자 닥터는 미소를 지웠다.  
해리가 사람이라면 잭의 말이 맞을 것이다. 아무 나쁜 뜻이 없어도 닥터의 최소 개입 원칙에 반대할 수 있다. 해리가 사람들을 압제하고 자기 욕심만 채우겠다고 한 것도 아니다. 하지만 해리는 마스터였다. 마스터 자체는 아니라 해도 그의 인성을 바탕으로 만들어진 그 일부나 다름 없었다. 그런 그가 닥터가 지배하지 않으려 한다고 아쉬워하는 모습을 보는 건 인간 다른 누가 그런 말을 하는 것과는 비교도 할 수 없는 공포와 불안을 초래했다.  
지금 그는 조금 불안하긴 해도 해리와 행복하고 만족스럽게 지내고 있지만 그게 마스터와도 이럴 수 있다는 뜻은 아니었다. 마스터가 깨어나면 분명 자기를 장난감 취급 했다고 분노하며 닥터의 목을 조르려 들 것이다.  
마스터와 화해하고 사이좋게 지낼 방법은 정말 없는 걸까. 그런 우울한 생각을 하며 닥터는 우울하게 설거지를 계속했다.

같은 시각 서재에선 해리가 할 일에 집중을 못하고 책상 앞에 멍하니 앉아있었다. 그는 아까 자기와 지성제의 자결권에 대해 말하던 닥터의 표정을 떠올리고 있었다. 닥터가 하던 행동이나 말을 생각해 보면 ‘선량한 독재자’에 대한 그의 반응은 지극히 당연한 것이었다. 다만 그가 해리를 보던 눈빛이 신경 쓰였다.  
거기에는 공포와 불안, 그리고 약간의 혐오가 뒤섞여있었다. 누가 묻는다면 명확한 이유를 댈 수는 없지만 해리는 닥터가 마스터를 생각하고 있었다고 확신했다.  
해리는 끙 소리를 내며 눈을 문질렀다.  
닥터는 걱정할 필요 없다고 했다. 마스터보다 해리를 선택했다고, 그러니 질투할 필요 없다고.  
그러나 닥터가 거짓말 한 게 아니라고 그 누가 확신할 수 있단 말인가.  
해리는 머리를 털었다. 고뇌해 봐야 해결할 수 있는 일도 아닌 걸로 골치 썩이고 싶지 않았다. 단 하나 있는 해결책 - 닥터와 헤어진다는 덜어지는 고통보다 더해지는 고통이 훨씬 클 것이기에 고려조차 할 수 없었다.  
닥터를 완전히 믿고 더 이상 아무도 질투할 필요 없게 할 방법은 정말 없는 걸까.  
우울한 생각을 하며 해리는 우울감을 떨치고 일에 집중하려는 노력을 계속했다.


	30. Chapter 30

그날은 닥터가 출근하지 않는 날이었다.  
거실 소파에 뒹굴고 있는 닥터를 보고 잭이 달력에서 그 사실을 확인한 뒤 그는 닥터가 이럭저럭 한 달 가까이 직장에 다니고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 조금 충격을 받았다.  
“음, 잭? 일어났어?”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
“오늘은 늦게 일어났네?”  
“밤에 좀 놀러나갔거든요.”  
“응, 그래. 오래 조용하다 했어.”  
닥터가 기지개를 켜고 일어났다.  
“잭, 너 나랑 어디 좀 가자.”  
“네? 어딜요?”  
“파링엄 고등학교.”  
잭은 잠깐 거기가 어디던가 생각했다.  
“해리가 졸업한 곳이잖아요.... 아.”  
“역시 제일 어린 쪽부터 풀어주는 게 좋겠지, 그렇다고 죄가 적은 건 아니라 해도.”  
“그럼 그 거울인가요.”  
“그래. 꺼내주되, 영국 시골 마을에 자유롭게 풀어줘도 되는 존재는 아니니까 레리로의 유배행성에라도 데려다 놓으려고. 여생 정도 조용히 지낼 수 있을 거야.”  
“좋은 생각이에요.”  
잭도 찬성했다.  
“그럼 뭐 준비할 거 있나요?”  
“응. 옷을 입어.”

 

한적한 거리에 내려서서 닥터는 한동안 아무 말 없이 들판을 바라보았다. 겨울 들판은 황량할 정도로 텅 비어있었다. 허수아비 하나 보이지 않았다.  
‘지금은 아들 쪽은 풀어주고 싶어도 못하겠는걸.’  
잭이 생각했다.  
“음... 슬슬 학교로 가 봐야겠다.”  
닥터가 마침내 입을 열었다.  
“침입인가요?”  
“그렇지. 아니, 넌 오지 마.”  
“네?”  
“혼자 하고 싶어.”  
“하지만 일껏 데려왔는데요?”  
“응.”  
닥터는 조금 부끄러워보였다.  
“여길 혼자 올 용기가 없었어. 그래도 이 일은 나 혼자 해야 맞아. 같이 와줘서 고마워. 이것만으로도 도움이 되었어.”  
“도움이 되었다니 기쁘긴 합니다만...”  
잭은 닥터의 눈빛을 보고 포기했다.  
“네, 이 근처에서 기다리고 있을 게요. 끝내고 와요.”  
“미안해, 잭.”  
“저한테 미안할 거야 뭐 있나요.”  
잭이 웃어주었다. 닥터도 마주 웃어보이곤 몸을 돌려 학교 쪽으로 결음을 옮겼다.  
잭은 그 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 닥터가 이렇게 최종 결심을 하게 된 데에는 이전 유닛 주최 파티에서 과거의 실패와 직면한 탓도 있을 것이다. 닥터가 평소나 다름없이 웃고 까분다고 해서 너무 방심했던 걸까 잭은 조금 반성했다.  
“자, 그럼 기다리는 동안 뭘 한다.”  
반성은 반성이고 기다리는 동안 심심한 건 심심한 거였다. 잭은 거리를 쭉 눈으로 훑었다. 그리 번화하지 않은 동네라 해도 중심가라 부를 수 있는 곳 쯤은 있을 것이다. 잭은 걸으며 주위를 관찰하기 시작했다.

 

시골 마을의 정취를 구경하며 돌아다니다보니 배가 고파졌다.  
‘점심으로 이른데. 아 나 아침 안 먹었구나.’  
일어나자마자 닥터에게서 중대 선언을 듣고 여기로 끌려 왔으니 시장할 만도 했다. 어디 적당한 펍이라도 보이면 들어가 요기를 하려고 상점가 건물들을 훑어보는데 서점이 눈에 들어왔다. 책은 싫지 않지만 지금은 식욕이 급해서 별 생각 없이 지나치려는데 본 적 있는 문양이 시야 끝에 걸려 잡아당겼다.  
잭이 몸을 돌려 그걸 쳐다보았다. 전면 유리에 붙은 철지난 책 홍보 포스터였다. [불가능한 사건의 기록] 이라는 책의 포스터 아래 ‘이 고장 작가' 라고 형광 색지로 붙어 있었다.  
잭의 시선을 끈 건 그 책의 표지에 그려진 시계였다. 은색 회중시계. 잭은 비슷한 걸 최근에 본 적이 있었다.  
‘닥터의 주머니에 들어있는 물건이 왜 이런 곳에?’  
잭은 어리둥절해서 서점에 들어갔다. 매대에서 문제의 책을 발견한 그는 배고픈 것도 잊고 서둘러 책을 넘겨보기 시작했다.  
약 20분 후 잭은 마사에게 전화를 걸었다.  
-안녕, 잭. 무슨 일이에요?  
“좀... 확인할 게 있어서.”  
잭이 말을 골랐다.  
“지금 통화 가능해?”  
-5분 정도는요.  
“그래. 내가 어느 지방 서점에서 [불가능한 사건의 기록]이라는 책을 찾았거든.”  
-어머나.  
마사는 곧장 알아들었다.  
-그거, 블러드 패밀리 사건 때 닥터가 썼던 일기와 제목이 같은데, 관련 있어요?  
“아마도 그런 것 같아. 이게 책 내용이...... 대충 적으로부터 잠시 몸을 피하기 위해 인간으로 위장하고 숨어사는 딴 세계의 왕자님과 학교 간호사의 러브스토리거든.”  
-허.  
“응. 닥터가 왕자님이라니 기가 막히고 코가 막히지. 나도 그 심정 이해해. 아니 난 대충이나마 이걸 훑어봤다고.”  
-왜 그랬어요.  
잭은 자기가 왜 그랬던가 생각하고 시계 문제를 다시 떠올렸다.  
“책 표지에 시계 같은 게 그려져 있는데, 은색 회중시계 말이야. 내가 이거 예전에 닥터의 주머니에 들어 있는 걸 봤어. 이게 정말 카멜레온 아크가 맞아?”  
-작은 은시계 모양이고 뚜껑에 큰 원 안쪽에 작은 원과 겹친 호 등이 새겨져 있는 것 말이에요? 틀림없어요.  
“그렇군.”  
-그걸 닥터 주머니에서 봤다고요, 최근에? 하지만.. 닥터의 시계는 그 때 티모시에게 줬는데요.  
“새 아크가 있다거나?”  
-뭐하러요. 당시 닥터는 카멜레온 아크 같은 건 두 번 다시 안 쓸 기세였고, 정말 필요해서 썼다 해도 그걸 주머니에 계속 넣고 다닐 이유는 없어요. 지금 쓰고 있는 건 물론 아니고.  
“그렇지.”  
잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그리고 내가 발견했던 건 그 때 썼던 것과 똑같은 건 아닐 거야. 위에 문양이 좀 달라.”  
-그거야 책에서 다르게 그렸을 수도 있어요.  
“그럴지도 모르지.”  
그러기엔 책표지의 시계 그림이 너무나 복잡하면서도 조화로웠지만 잭은 더 토를 달지는 않기로 했다. 그가 서점 안을 둘러보았다. 작은 가게라 손님은 두엇밖에 보이지 않았다.  
“저, 마사. 이 책 보낼 테니까 한 번 읽어봐 주지 않겠어?”  
-닥터와 조안의 로맨스 스토리를 내가 왜요?  
“나쁜 기억을 되새기게 한 거라면 미안해. 하지만 적어도 책표지에 그려진 회중시계가 네가 봤던 것과 일치하는지만 확인해줘.”  
-그게 중요한 문제인가요?  
“내 생각, 아니 내 감으론 그래.”  
마사는 잠시 조용했다.  
-그럼 좋아요, 옛 말씀에 나이 드신 분들의 의견은 들어두라고도 했고.  
“...........................끼친 수고는 무엇으로 갚으오리까.”  
-어라 이미 알고 있을 줄 알았는데. 여자에게 바치는 조공으론 초콜렛만한 게 없다는 걸요.  
“예, 새겨듣겠습니다.”  
통화를 끝내고 잭은 책을 들고 계산대로 가려다 한 권을 더 집어 들었다. 마사나 닥터에게 사건 전말이라면 들었지만 또 제삼자의 눈에 비친 (그리고 왜곡된) 그 사건은 어땠을까 흥미가 생겼다. 오글오글한 로맨스 묘사를 견뎌야 한다는 부담은 있지만 한 번 정도 읽어보지 못할 것도 없었다. 닥터를 놀릴 좋은 밑천이 될 것도 물론이었다.  
이 굉장한 닥터의 흑역사를 해리와 나누지 못하는 게 아쉬울 뿐이었다.

 

마침내 집에 돌아왔을 땐 이미 해가 진 뒤였다.  
그동안 이들도 꽤 바빴다. 풀어준 죄수는 예정대로 유배행성에 보냈다. 출입이 불편하고 고립되어 있어 그렇게 부르기는 하지만 인구 적고 평화롭고 조용한 곳이었다. 블러드 패밀리 같은 자들이 주위에 피해를 끼치지 않고 여생을 보내는 데는 최적이었다.  
그리곤 잭이 그 날 아침도 점심도 심지어 저녁도 안 먹었다는 걸 기억해냈다. 닥터도 아침은 먹었지만 점심 저녁은 잭과 마찬가지였기 때문에 둘은 오랜만에 우주로 나온 김에 작당하여 각종 미식으로 유명한 행성에 가서 비 지구식 음식을 마음껏 즐겼다.

마당에 내려선 뒤 어두운 바깥을 보고 잭은 불길한 기분을 느꼈다.  
“걱정 마, 겨울은 해가 일찍 지잖아.”  
닥터가 불 꺼진 거실 창문을 가리켰다.  
“해리는 아직 퇴근도 안 했는걸. 괜찮을 거야.”  
네, 타디스나 다시 차고에 둡시다.”  
닥터는 조금 샐쭉해졌지만 이대로 뒀다간 잔디가 네모나게 죽을 게 뻔했으므로 불평 없이 타디스를 옮겼다. 그리고 차고 안에서 다시 내려선 뒤 그는 그만 입을 딱 벌리고 말았다.  
차고의 타디스 지정석에서 문을 열고 내리면 곧장 보이는 정면에는 연월일과 24시간이 표시되는 큼직한 디지털시계가 있었다. 거기에 표시된 날짜는 이들이 떠난 날이 아니라 그로부터 나흘이 지난 뒤였다.  
“닥터......”  
“침착, 침착해. 아직 시간축은 고정되지 않았어. 이대로 타디스로 도로 들어가서 나흘 전으로 돌아가기만 하면......”  
차고의 셔터가 쾅하고 울렸다.  
“닥터?!”  
“.............늦었다.”  
차고 문이 열리더니 해리가 끌던 자전거를 버리고 달려 들어왔다.  
“닥터, 돌아왔어?”  
“어, 미안, 해리. 당일 올 생각이었는데......”  
해리가 닥터에게 달려왔다. 닥터는 또 전처럼 맞을까봐 흠칫 긴장했다. 그러나 해리는 이번에야말로 닥터를 부둥켜안았다.  
“말도 없이 떠나버린 줄 알았어.”  
해리가 닥터를 꽉 잡은 채 속삭였다.  
“전에, 그런.... 말다툼을 해서.”  
“말다툼?”  
닥터가 되물었다.  
“그, 내가 독재를 지지하는 것 같이 되어버려서.”  
해리가 고개를 숙였다.  
“뭐.... 아냐아냐, 나 그런 오해 안 했어.”  
닥터가 서둘러 고개를 저었다.  
“내가, 음, ‘좋은 지배자’가 될 수 있을 거란 의견을 들은 게 처음도 아니고, 좋은 달렉이 되는 것 보다는 어느 모로 보나 훨씬 나은 일이고.....”  
“좋은 달렉이요?”  
잭이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“좋은 달렉은 죽은 달렉뿐이잖아요?”  
“우리 입장에선 그렇지. 그 말을 한.... 아니 이건 됐고.”  
“달렉이면 가끔 너를 ‘달렉의 주적'이라든가 부를 때 그 달렉이야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“그래. 세상에서 자기들이 제일 위대한 줄 알고 그러니 다른 종족은 모두 말살해야 한다고 믿는 놈들이지. 겉모습 귀엽다고 속으면 안 돼. 내가 기회 있었을 때 없애버리는 편이 낫지 않았을까 후회되는 거의 유일한 놈들이라고.”  
“닥터가 저렇게 말할 정도로 백해무익한 놈들이야. 그런데 원래 화제로 돌아가서.”  
잭이 정리했다.  
“닥터가 떠났다고 생각했어? 그럴 리가 없잖아.”  
잭이 닥터의 왼손을 들어보였다. 해리의 왼손에 있는 것과 똑같은 반지가 빛나고 있었다.  
“그렇지만, 이런 반지가 닥터에게 무슨 구속력이 있을까 생각하니.”  
해리가 마지못해 털어놓았다.  
“처음 이틀은 그러려니 했어. 답답하지 않게 여행도 다녀오라고 내가 말하기도 했고. 하지만 날짜가 계속 지나고......아, 너 식품점 잘렸어. 사흘 연속 무단결근으로.”  
“엑?! 뭐라고 변명이라도 해주지 그랬어??”  
“하지만, 돌아올지 어떨지 온다면 언제 올지 나도 모르는데 다른 사람들에게 뭐라 말하겠어?”  
맞는 말이므로 닥터도 아무 소리 하지 못했다.  
“그래도... 내가 널 버릴 리 없잖아. 좀 믿어달라고.”  
“미안.”  
해리가 사과했다. 잭은 사흘이나 지난 뒤에야 그렇지만 처음 하루 이틀 정도는 감기에 걸렸다거나 변명할 말이 있을 텐데 그냥 내버려 둔 건 역시 해리가 닥터의 그 일자리를 탐탁지 않게 여긴 것과 관련 있지 않을까 생각했으나 입 밖에 내지는 않았다.  
“어떻게 해야 너에게 믿음을 줄 수 있을까?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“절대 버리지 않는다고, 떠나도 반드시 돌아온다고 믿...”  
“기간을 구체적으로 말하지 않을래, 내 장례식 후에 돌아오지 않도록?”  
“음, 일 년 이내에 돌아...”  
“너무 길어.”  
해리가 냉정하게 잘랐다.  
“몇 달 이내에...”  
“몇이 12를 넘으면 일 년 보다 길다 그거?”  
“몇 주.....”  
“몇을 빼는 게 어때?”  
“며칠 내에는, 구체적으로 일주일 이내에는 반드시 돌아온다고 믿고 불안해하지 않게 하려면 내가 어쩌면 좋을까."  
말을 끝맺고 닥터는 해리의 눈치를 보았다. 다행히 일주일은 허용 범위인 모양이었다.  
“그런 방법을 알면 나도 진작 하라고 했지.”  
해리가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“내가 좀 더 믿도록 노력할게. 그 외에는 방법 없을 거야.”  
“미안해, 해리.”  
닥터가 해리의 손을 잡았다.  
“너에게 더 확신을 주고 싶은데.”  
닥터가 해리의 왼손을 들어 올려 반지를 보았다.  
“내가 바람피우지 않을 건 믿는다고 했지.”  
“그래.”  
“그럼 내가 네 곁으로 돌아올 거라는 것만 믿으면 되는 거지?”  
“...그런 거지? 왜, GPS라도 달게?”  
“우리가 확실하게 가족이 되면? 그건 믿을 수 있겠어?”  
“가족이라니....... 닥터?”  
“결혼하자.”  
해리는 입을 딱 벌리고 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“대답은?”  
해리는 여전히 아무 말도 못했다. 그 대신 잭이 닥터의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다.  
“악! ....왜?”  
닥터가 눈물이 글썽해서 잭을 보았다. 잭이 아주 닥터가 한심해 못살겠다는 표정을 했다.  
“세상에 누가 차고에 서서 혼나다 말고 그대로 청혼을 해요?”  
“음, 내가?”  
“그걸 물은 게 아니잖아.”  
해리가 겨우 목소리를 회복했다.  
“어, 그러니까 무릎 꿇고 반지 내밀며 나와 결혼해주겠냐고 물었어야 하나?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니, 그건 그거대로 짜증날 것 같다.”  
해리가 고개를 저었다.  
“그래도 그냥 결혼하자 보다는....... 아니다. 됐어. 그냥 하자. 결혼.”  
닥터가 고개를 갸웃 했다.  
“도치법을 썼어야 했나?”  
“아.니.라.고.”  
해리가 닥터의 양 볼을 잡고 쭈욱 늘였다.  
“으갸갸....”  
그 꼴을 보고 잭이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“왜 닥터는 청혼하는 순간까지도 매를 버나요.”  
“일부러 버는 거 아니야.”  
닥터가 볼을 문지르며 항의했다.  
“그래 이제 생각 안 해도 숨 쉬듯 자연스럽게 매를 번다 이거지.”  
해리가 허탈하게 웃었다.  
“그러니까 안 번다고.”  
닥터가 해리의 눈치를 보았다.  
“내가 매를 벌어서 싫어?”  
“아니, 그 정도로 네가 싫어져서는 네 애인 노릇 못 하지.”  
해리가 닥터의 얼굴을 양손으로 감싸 끌어당겼다.  
“닥터, 네가 멍청한 소릴 해도 그러다 매를 벌어도 널 사랑해. 그러니 결혼하자.”  
닥터의 표정이 환해졌다.  
“응!”  
해리가 닥터의 얼굴을 더 끌어당겨 입술을 겹쳤다. 잭은 살금살금 차고를 나갔다.  
잠시 후 타디스 발진음이 들렸다. 잭은 쓸쓸한 기분을 느끼며 오늘 밤은 나가 놀아야지 생각했다.  
“결혼 반지는 어떤 거려나.”


	31. Chapter 31

닥터는 이미 잘렸으니 상관없지만 해리는 결근하게 되면 뭐라 변명해야 하나 잭이 걱정한 것도 무색하게 닥터는 그 날 새벽 5시에 집에 돌아왔다. 밤새 놀고 새벽에 들어왔던 잭은 잠이 들기가 무섭게 타디스 소리를 듣고 깨어 달려 나가야 했다.  
“어, 미안해. 깨웠어?”  
닥터는 시계를 보고는 미안한 표정을 했다.  
“괜찮아요, 막 자려던 참이었고. 신혼여행은 잘 하고 왔어요?”  
“응. 난 허니문에 가쟀는데 해리가 그런 저급한 말장난 같은 덴 싫다며 드리메이드의 휴양지에 가자고 해서 실컷 빈둥거리기만 했어.”  
“사람이 어떻게 날마다 일하고 위기 겪고 긴장하고 그러고만 사냐. 완전히 풀어져서 빈둥거리는 때도 있어야지.”  
해리가 타디스에서 나왔다.  
“새벽 5시라니. 출발할 땐 점심 직후였는데. 시차 때문에 고생하겠군.”  
“타임로드는 시차 안 겪어.”  
닥터가 자랑스럽게 말했다.  
“그러냐. 그래서 그렇게 대중없이 착지하는 거냐. 난 인간이라 겪거든. 앞으로는 주의해.”  
“응. 그렇지. 주의할게.”  
혼났으면서도 닥터는 어쩐지 싱글벙글했다.  
“결혼은 어떻게 했어요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그게... 집전해 줄 사람도 없고 필요한 절차를 밟을래도 시간도 방법도 없어서 약식의 약식으로 맞잡은 손에 띠를 두르고 서로 맹세의 말을 하는 것으로 끝냈어. 인간식으로 따지면 정화수 떠놓고 맞절이던가?”  
“난 못 들어본 풍습이지만 대략 그 정도로 간단했지.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“반지는 티파니 컷 다이아몬드?”  
“아니.”  
해리가 잭에게 손을 내밀었다. 부드러운 호박색 보석을 금으로 둘러싼 반지였다.  
“태양석이라는 거야.”  
닥터가 설명하며 자기도 손을 내밀었다. 닥터의 보석은 붉은빛이었다.  
“착용자의 체온과 맥박에 따라 빛이 달라져. 우리야 종족이 다르니까 이렇게 차이가 크지만 네가 껴도 해리랑은 미묘하게 색이 다를걸. 칼드네나 항성계를 중심으로 네다 성운 쪽에서 유행하던 보석이야. 다이아몬드보다 훨씬 다양한 종에게 환영받는 거라고.”  
“그러니 종족을 초월한 결합인 우리에게 어울린다고 닥터가 우겼어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“넌 마음에 안 들어?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그런 건 아니야, 사람들이 이걸 보고 결혼반지가 뭐 그러냐고 생각할 게 우려되긴 하지만. 열을 흡수해 발광하는 성질은 마음에 들고.”  
“끼는 사람이 좋으면 되는 거야!”  
닥터는 닥터라서 속편한 소리를 하고 해리와 잭을 집 안으로 잡아끌었다. 벽과 지붕은 있어도 11월의 차고는 역시 추웠으므로 두 사람도 군말 없이 집으로 들어갔다.  
해리는 닥터가 그의 왼손을 들어 올려 반지를 쓰다듬자 행복하게 웃었지만, 닥터가 자신의 반지와는 전혀 색이 다른 보석의 빛깔에 그가 인간임을 재차 확인하며 안도하고 있는 줄은 물론 상상도 하지 못했다.

 

마사가 전화한 건 책을 보낸 지 일주일 뒤의 일이었다. 잭은 중간의 사흘을 잘라먹었기에 그보단 짧게 느껴졌지만.  
-표지에 그려진 건 당시 닥터가 쓴 카멜레온 아크가 분명해요.  
마사가 확인해주었다.  
-당신이 본 건 무늬가 달랐다고요?  
“그래. 그게 무엇을 뜻하는지 닥터가 말한 적 있어?”  
-아니오. 당시엔 그게 문자라는 것도 몰랐어요.  
“그래. 하여간 닥터는 비밀주의가 지나치다니까.”  
-스토킹이 지나친 당신이 할 말인가요. 주머니를 뒤지다니.  
“너무해, 난 어디까지나 쓰레기를 찾아 버리려고 했을 뿐이라고.”  
-그런 것 치곤 집요하게 쫓고 있네요.  
“닥터에 대해선 호기심 갖는 게 당연하잖아.”  
잭이 뻔뻔하게 나갔다. 마사는 혀를 찼다.  
-사탕 껍질을 보면 알 수 있듯이 닥터는 그저 제 때 버리거나 처리하지 않고 주머니에 쑤셔넣은 채 잊어버린 것뿐인지도 몰라요. 그렇긴 해도 새 아크를 가지고 있다는 건, 그걸 쓰거나 또는 쓸까 고려했던 상황을 겪었다는 거고 좋은 일은 아니었을 거에요. 너무 파고들지 않는 게 좋겠어요.  
“알았어. 충고를 따라 닥터에게 묻거나 하지는 않을게. 그런데 마사. 이번 크리스마스에 무슨 계획 있어? 가족들이 모일게 아니라면 미키랑 우리 집에 와도 좋은데.”  
-안타깝게도 우리 둘 다 크리스마스 이브는 비상 경계 근무를 해요.  
“말도 안 돼. 크리스마스 이브에?”  
-누구 때문인데요?  
잭은 자기는 잘못한 거 없다고, 적어도 최근에는 아무 나쁜 짓도 안 했다고 하려다 이게 자기 얘기가 아님을 깨달았다.  
“닥터 문제야?”  
-한동안 매번 크리스마스에 외계 침공이나 그 비슷한 사건들이 줄을 이어 크리스마스 시즌에 다들 런던을 떠나버릴 정도였잖아요. 그리고 잠시 조용했지만.  
소리는 안 들리지만 잭은 마사가 어깨를 으쓱했을 거라고 생각했다.  
-다시 닥터가 나타났으니까요. 그래서 닥터의 그 날 일정은 어떤가요? 유닛의 군인들 입장을 대변하자면 닥터가 은하계 저 편의 어떤 별에서 아무런 사건 사고도 없는 평화롭고 행복한 크리스마스를 즐겼으면 싶지만요.  
“..............평화롭고 행복한 크리스마스 ‘도' 빌어줘서 고마워. 닥터가 어디서 뭐 할지는 확정되면 말해줄게. 해리의 명령으로 12월 이전에는 우리 집에선 크리스마스 계획 금지야.”  
-왜요?  
“너무 이르대.”  
-...........틀린 말은 아니네요.  
“그래. 크리스마스에 못 본다니 아쉽네. 미키에겐 안부 전해주고. 공물은 조만간 닥터 꼬드겨서 벨기에 다녀오며 준비할게.  
-그거 기대되네요.  
마사가 전화를 끊었다. 끊고 나서야 잭은 닥터와 해리가 결혼한 사건을 알렸어야 했나 생각했지만 이미 늦었다. 그 이야기 하려고 다시 전화를 걸기도 마음이 편치는 않았다. 마음을 접고 다른 사람 만나 행복하게 살고 있다고 해도, 한 때 사랑했던 사람의 결혼 소식이니까.  
‘생각해 보면 왜 난 질투하느라 마음 아프거나 하지 않은 걸까.’  
닥터를 사랑하지만 해리도 좋았다. 닥터를 끼지 않고 만났더라면 분명 해리에게도 구애했을 것이다. 해리에게 묻는다면 지금도 하고 있다고 말할지도 모르지만 지금보다 훨씬 진심으로 접근했을 게 분명했다.  
‘왜 내 마음에 쏙 드는 사람들 둘이 서로 결혼해버린 걸까.’  
닥터도 해리도 같이 있는 것만으로 즐거워서 질투하며 마음 아파하느라 좋은 시간을 낭비하고 싶은 생각은 전혀 안 들지만 아쉬운 건 아쉬웠다.  
잠시 생각하다 잭은 펜을 찾아들고 크리스마스 리스트 앞으로 갔다.

 

드디어 12월이 되어 닥터는 신나게 크리스마스 장식을 했다. 트리는 플라스틱으로 된 작은 것을 사와서 해리의 짜증을 사전에 예방했다. 만찬용 거위도 큰 것으로 예약했다.  
“마사랑 미키도 부를까?”  
“이미 물어봤는데 크리스마스 이브는 비상경계근무가 있대요.”  
“으악 너무해.”  
“어쩔 수 없잖아요, 사건은 휴일을 비껴서 나는 게 아니니. 경찰도 그렇지만 유닛도 예외는 아닌걸요.”  
해리가 손을 들었다.  
“저, 그 날 밤에 학교에서 임직원 파티가 있는데, 갈 생각 있어?”  
잭이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“닥터와 파티를 가고 싶어?”  
“그야 이전 일 생각하면 좀 그렇긴 하지만 같이 가고 싶으면 안 될 건 뭐냐. 명색....”  
해리가 왼손을 내려다보았다.  
“자랑하고 싶구나?”  
잭이 심술궂게 웃었다.  
“꼭 자랑이라기보다는 그냥...”  
해리가 외면했다.  
“싫으면 넌 오지 마.”  
“어이 왜이러시나.”  
잭이 해리에게 다가가서는 뒤에서 폭 끌어안았다.  
“내가 닥터만 좋아하는 것 같아 질투해? 아니야, 나 너도 엄청 좋아하는걸.”  
“그래서 크리스마스 리스트가 이런 거야?”  
닥터가 잭의 목록을 떼어 두 사람 앞에 들이밀었다. 거기에는 ‘닥터와 해리와 함께하는 불타는 하룻밤’ 이라고 적혀있었다.  
“.......잭.”  
해리가 잭의 팔을 잡아떼었다.  
“한 번 정도 어때서?”  
잭이 불평했다.  
“언제나 둘만 재미보고 있잖아요.”  
“넌 언제나 알아서 재미를 보고 있잖아.”  
해리가 지적했다.  
“게다가 우리 그렇게 언제나 재미보고 있지 않아.”  
잭은 반색을 했다.  
“닥터론 부족한 거야? 그거 내가 채워줄 수..........”  
“재액.”  
닥터가 잭을 해리로부터 밀어냈다.  
“알았어요, 알았어. 상호 질투쟁이들 같으니라고.”  
잭이 투덜거리며 물러났다.  
“그럼 크리스마스 이브 스케줄은 집에서 저녁을 먹고 파티에 가서...... 뭐 일반적인 파티면 자정 이후 정도에 파하겠죠? 그러고 두 사람은 집에 돌아가고, 전 거기서 약간 명을 골라서.....”  
“내 직장동료들이고 대부분 나이 들고 배우자와 자식이 있는 사람들인 거 생각해라.”  
해리가 경고했다.  
“......한 명을 골라서 자축하러 가는 것으로 해야겠군요.”  
“자제력을 발휘해준다니 고마워.”  
해리가 빈정거렸다.  
“물론. 난 필요하면 얼마든지 자제할 수도 있는 남자라고.”  
“우~ 말도 안 돼.”  
닥터가 야유했다.  
“그럼 크리스마스 준비는 둘이서 좀 맡아줘.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“미안하지만 난 좀 바쁠 거라서, 한동안 늦게 들어오고 그럴 거야.”  
“유닛 일 때문에 그래?”  
잭이 물었다. 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“기한이 촉박하다거나 그런 건 아니지만, 아무래도 초임인 내 입장에선 되도록 빨리 명확한 성과를 내고 싶으니까. 걱정 마, 진행은 순조로워.”  
“그래. 너야말로 파티 준비는 우리에게 맡기고 마음 푹 놓은 채 연구에 열중해.”  
“웬일로 닥터가 기특한 소릴. 이제 결혼했으니까 내조에 힘쓰겠다 이건가요?”  
“내조라니 그런 거 아니야!”  
잭이 웃으며 도망가고 닥터가 뒤를 쫒았다. 붙이다 만 반짝이를 보며 해리가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“걱정 안 시킨다고, 응?”

 

눈앞의 광경을 보며 잭은 자기가 해리의 적이나 그런 무엇이 아니라서 정말 다행이라고 생각했다. 자기가 파티에서 그 멍청한 교수에게 경고한 건 자비를 베푼 거라고 잭은 진심으로 믿었다. 저 집요함과 무자비함으로 적을 몰아붙인다면 정말 무서울 것 같았다.  
“무슨 소릴 하는 거야. 나는 지금 닥터를 관대하게 봐주고 있는 중이라고.”  
닥터에게 트위드를 벗고 자기가 준비한 옷으로 갈아입으라고 강요하다 말고 해리가 잭을 째려보았다.  
“응, 그래. 그렇지.”  
잭은 전력으로 동의했다.  
“그러니 나 코트는 입어도 괜찮지, 그렇지? 지금은 겨울이라고, 두꺼운 코트를 입는 게 당연한 계절이란 말이야.”  
“그건 그렇지. 코트는 입어도 돼.”  
해리가 허락해주었다. 잭은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“너무해, 해리! 잭만 멋대로 입게 해주고!”  
“잭도 속에는 제대로 된 정장을 입을 거야.”  
해리가 닥터에게 말했다.  
“그리고 너, 내가 어디 네 취향을 모조리 던져버리래? 턱시도면 그래도 나비넥타이는 할 수 있잖아.”  
“그것뿐이잖아!”  
“좋아, 나비넥타이도 건지기 싫은 거라면 평범한 넥타이로....”  
“내 패션을 왜 그렇게 싫어해?”  
닥터는 울상이었다.  
“네 패션을 싫어하는 게 아니야, 장소에 맞는 복장을 하길 바라는 거지.”  
“턱시도까지는 필요 없잖아, 무슨 오스카 시상식에 나가는 것도 아니고....”  
“넌, 폰드의 결혼식에선 턱시도를 입었지?”  
닥터가 멈칫 굳었다.  
“어떻게 알았어?”  
“도서관에서 사진첩을 봤어.”  
닥터는 입을 다물고 가만히 있다가 주섬주섬 턱시도를 챙겨 갈아입으러 들어갔다.  
“닥터가 아무 말 못하고 시키는 대로 하는 광경을 보게 되다니 내가 참 오래 살았구나.”  
잭이 혼잣말처럼 말했다.  
“무슨 늙은이 같은 소리야? 그리고 아무 말 못하긴, 신나게 불평불만 늘어놨잖아.”  
“아니 뭐..... 그런데 닥터에게 턱시도를 입힐 거면 너도 그에 준하는 걸 입어야 하지 않아?”  
“그야 나도 턱시도를 입을 거다만 그에 준하는 건 또 뭐야? 내가 이브닝 드레스라도 입을까봐?”  
“어, 그것도 제법.....”  
“꿈 깨. 그런 건 나보단 닥터가 차라리 어울릴 걸.”  
“그거 좋은데! ............. 아, 우리 왜 할로윈을 그냥 보낸 거지, 합법적으로 이상한 옷을 마구 입을 수 있는 좋은 기회를 날리다니.”  
“그 즘 해서 닥터가 취직한다고 그래서 우리 모두 패닉 했잖아.”  
“맞아, 그랬지.”  
“자, 해리. 입었어.”  
닥터가 나왔다. 턱시도에 실크햇을 쓰고 단장까지 들고 있었다.  
“모자는 그만둬.”  
“싫~어. 한 가지 양보했으니까 이건 내 맘대로 할래. 모자도 단장도 포기 못해.”  
“그럼 맘대로 해, 실내로 들어갈 땐 모자와 코트는 벗어서 맡기는 거 알지?”  
“엑?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“그럼 내 코트....”  
“아무리 대학 당국이 인색해도 파티장을 추워 견딜 수 없게 하지는 않을 거야. 벗어도 돼.”  
“반드시 벗으란 소리야.”  
닥터가 필요 없는 통역을 했다.  
“.............둘 다 미워.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 태양석은 작은 친구들의 행성(존 스컬지)에 나오는 보석입니다. 발광 해파리의 화석이라는데요. 저 책도 아주 재미있으니 꼭 읽어보세요. 강력히 추천합니다.


	32. Chapter 32

그렇게 해서 평범보다는 조금 과하지만 크리스마스니까 이만하면 정상으로 보이는 삼인조가 대학의 강당에 마련된 파티장에 입장했다.  
그리고 놀랐다.  
“마사? 일 때문에 못 온다더니!”  
닥터가 달려가 마사의 손을 붙잡고 흔들었다.  
“비상 취소된 거야? 잘됐다, 같이 놀 수 있어서. 미키는 어딨어? 같이 왔지?”  
마사는 고개를 숙이고 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“닥터는 여전히 관찰력이 꽝이네요.”  
“응? 내 관찰력이 어때서? 평소와 달라졌나? 알아봐줬으면 하는 게 있어? 음, 전에 봤을 때 보다 허리가.”  
마사가 온 힘과 체중을 실어 닥터의 발을 콱 밟았다. 닥터는 비명도 못 지르고 쓰러졌다.  
“인간이었으면 발 뼈가 부러졌을 거야.”  
잭이 두려움에 떨었다.  
“타임로드라 해도 부러졌을 것 같은데.”  
해리도 그에게 붙어 같이 떨었다.  
“으악, 너무해 마사.”  
한참 후에야 눈물이 글썽한 채로 닥터가 마사를 올려다보았다.  
“하이힐이었으면 발에 구멍이 났을지도 몰라.... 어, 그러고 보니 하이힐이 아니네? 파티인데? 드레스가 아니라 군복이고?”  
“참 빨리도 알아보네요.”  
마사가 팔짱을 끼고 닥터를 내려다보았다.  
“‘이게’ 경계 근무인 거에요. 닥터가 크리스마스에 어디서 뭘 하나 감시하는 것.”  
“나?”  
닥터가 손가락으로 자기를 가리켰다.  
“왜?”  
“몰라서 묻는 건 아니겠죠. 닥터와 크리스마스라니 약속된 재앙의 날이잖아요. 미리 막지는 못하더라도 적어도 돌아가는 상황을 파악은 해야죠.”  
“.................그래도 나 요새는 얌전하게 지냈는데......... 크리스마스도 두 번이나 누구도 죽지 않.... 아니 한 명은 결국 죽긴 죽었지만 그래도 그만하면.............”  
중얼중얼 누구에겐지 모르게 변명하다 글썽하게 맺혀있던 눈물이 툭 떨어졌다. 그걸 보고 해리와 잭은 대경실색해서 그를 안아 올렸다.  
“자, 괜찮아 닥터. 그만 뚝.”  
해리가 안고 다독였다.  
“이 년이나 별 일이 없었다니 대단한 거라고요, 그 기록을 이어가면 되잖아요?”  
잭은 해리와 닥터를 아울러 끌어안았다. 그가 고개를 돌려 마사에게 ‘왜 애를 울리고 그래’ 라는 눈빛을 보냈다. 마사는 내가 뭘! 이라고 외치고 싶었지만 닥터가 울고 있어선 할 말도 없었다.  
“안 울었어.”  
닥터가 눈물을 닦고 두 사람의 팔에서 벗어나려다 휘청거렸다. 잭과 해리가 각각 한 팔을 잡고 부축했다.  
“이거 진짜 아파.”  
“닥터와 크리스마스에 대해 한 말은 사과할게요. 닥터는 사건을 해결하려고 노력하는 건데 원흉처럼 말해서 미안해요.”  
“괜찮아, 내가 말썽꾼인 건 사실이고.”  
“하지만 이건 사과하지 않을 거에요.”  
마사가 닥터의 발을 가리켰다. 닥터보다 먼저 잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“여성의 몸매에 대해 불경한 말을 하려 했으니 그건 닥터가 맞아도 싸요.”  
“몸매는 둘째 치고 임무중인지 아닌지 정도는 알아채라.”  
해리도 마사를 편들었다.  
“너희는 자기 발을 보호하고 싶은 것뿐이잖아!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“발도 보호하고 싶지만 닥터가 멍청한 소릴 한 것도 맞으니까요.”  
잭이 당당하게 답했다. 해리가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“끝내 크리스마스 선물은 못 받고 마는구나.”  
“예? 닥터가 멍청한 소릴 하면 선물 안 주는 것으로 정했나요?”  
마사가 조금 당황했다.  
“그게 아니라 내 얘기에요.”  
해라가 설명했다.  
“크리스마스 리스트에 [멀쩡하고 정상적인 옷을 입고 멍청한 소리도 안 하고 나에게만 관심 갖는 닥터] 라고 썼거든요. 일 년 내내 지속될 거라고는 꿈도 안 꿨지만 적어도 오늘 하루 정도는 실현되었으면 하는 작은 소망이 있었는데.”  
“저런.”  
마사가 동정어린 표정을 했다.  
“다른 선물도 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그래, 그거 다행이네.”  
해리가 건성으로 대답했다.  
“틸롯 교수.”  
부르는 소리에 해리가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“총장님.”  
“잠깐 이야기를 할 수 있을까.”  
해리가 긴장했다.  
“예, 물론입니다.”  
해리가 닥터의 팔을 잡았다.  
“잠깐 있다 올게. 사고치지 말고 있어.”  
잭과 마사에게 부탁하는 눈빛을 보내고 해리는 총장을 따라나섰다.  
“방금 그 사람은, 자네 애인인가?”  
닥터 일행과 충분히 떨어졌다 싶자 총장이 말을 꺼냈다.  
“남편입니다.”  
해리가 정정했다.  
“결혼한 지... 한 달 정도 되었습니다.”  
총장은 조금 놀랐다.  
“학기 중에? 어흠, 그럼 신혼여행도 못 갔겠군.”  
사실은 근 한 달 가까이 길고 느긋한 신혼여행을 즐겼지만 그렇다고 말할 수는 없었다.  
“일이 우선이라 서요, 신혼여행은 신년 휴가 때라든가 가면 됩니다.”  
“그래. 저, 실은 저 군인들 말인데.”  
총장이 한층 더 목소리를 낮추었다. 해리는 한층 더 긴장했다.  
“저들이 전부 자네를 경호하러 여기 와 있다고 하는 게 사실인가?”  
해리는 재빨리 놀란 표정을 수습했다.  
“..존스 박사 말고 더 와 있나요?”  
“말도 말게. 파티장 안팎에 쫙 깔렸어.”  
총장이 말했다.  
“내가 자네의 능력이나 그런 걸 깎아내릴 생각은 없지만, 유닛에선 그저 연구비를 지원받아 연구 과제를 수행하는 정도 관계가 아니었나? 백여 명의 군인들이 그것도 크리스마스에 자네 하날 보호하기 위해 파티장을 안팎을 엄중히 감시해야 할 정도로 엄청난 기밀을 다루고 있는 거라면.....”  
해리는 총장이 자길 두려워하고 있다는 사실을 알아채었다.  
“너무 걱정하지 마십시오, 총장님.”  
해리가 우선 그를 안심시켰다.  
“이건 제 연구 내용 때문은 아닙니다. 다른 연구 협력 인원들도 사정은 비슷할 겁니다.”  
사실은 전혀 그렇지 않겠지만, 그렇다고 지금 ‘사실 저들은 제 남편이 사고를 치거나 사고에 말려 들어갈 거라 생각해서 저러고 있는 겁니다’ 라고 실토할 수도 없었다.  
“실은 이전 유닛의 연구 협력자들이 한자리에 모였을 때 외계 세력의.... 테러라고 할 만한 일이 있었습니다.”  
그 정도는 총장도 금방 사실로 확인할 수 있을 것이다.  
“게다가 요새는 좀 조용하다고 하지만 한 때 크리스마스는 외계의 위협이 가해지는 때였지 않습니까. 경계를 하는 것도 당연하다고 생각합니다. 백여 명은 좀 과했지만요.”  
해리가 빙긋 웃었다.  
“유닛에서 절 소중히 여겨주는 것 같아서 그건 기쁘네요.”  
“하긴, 그렇군.”  
총장도 따라 미소 지었다.  
“난 그저, 조금 놀랐을 뿐이네. 군이 경호하는 크리스마스 파티는 처음이거든.”  
농담을 했다는 듯 총장이 껄껄 웃었다. 해리도 맞장구치듯 웃었다.  
“네, 저도 처음입니다.”  
“유닛에서 소중히 생각하는 인재가 우리 학교에 있다니 기쁘군. 마음 편히 파티를 즐기도록 하게.”  
“예, 총장님도 즐거운 크리스마스 보내시기 바랍니다.”  
돌아오며 해리는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 변신 외계 괴물은 전혀 무서워하지 않는 그였으나 이제 겨우 정상 궤도에 도로 올려놓은 그의 경력이 위험에 처할 가능성은 두려웠다. 말썽쟁이 외계인과 결혼했다는 게 해고 사유가 될 거라고는 생각하지 않지만, 만약 그런 일이 벌어지면 해리는 할 수 있는 모든 방법을 동원하여 싸울 것이다.  
‘아니, 이젠 쓸 수 없는 방법이 하나 있기는 하지.’  
해리가 자기 생각에 태클을 걸었다.  
그가 발을 멈추고 아직 멀리 있는 닥터를 보았다.  
생각해보면 이상했다. 해리가 학과장을 죽이고 싶어 했던 건 한두 해 일이 아니었다. 그런데 그 때, 평소나 하나도 다를 것이 없던 그 순간 그 누구도 그를 의심하지 못 할 방법으로 그를 없애버렸다.  
어떻게 그런 게 가능했는지 해리는 지금도 이해할 수가 없었다. 닥터가 그걸 알아본 건 닥터니까 납득할 수 있었다. 하지만 자신은 어떻게 그..... 상황을 만들 수 있었던 걸까.  
“어이, 해리.”  
같은 과 동료 교수가 불러서 해리는 그 생각에서 깨어났다. 그는 자연스럽게 동료와 잡담을 나누며 방금 느낀 불길한 기분은 잊어버리려고 애썼다.

 

사람들에게서 놓여난 해리가 다시 닥터 일행과 합류하자마자 마사가 그의 팔을 붙들었다.  
“진짜에요? 닥터와 결혼했다는 거?”  
“어.... 예.”  
해리가 왼손을 들어올렸다.  
“한 달 정도 되었습니다. 신혼여행까지 합치면 두 달.”  
“따로 세는 거 보니 타디스로 하루 만에 갔다 온 모양이군요.”  
“네, 그랬지요. 학기 중이라 일을 빠질 수 없기도 했고요.”  
마사는 닥터의 손과 해리의 손을 번갈아 쳐다보았다.  
“지구산 보석은 아닌 것 같네요. 색이 다른데 특별한 의미가 있나요?”  
“태양석이라는 보석인데 열발광 성질이 있어서 착용자의 체온이나 맥박 등에 따라 색과 빛이 변해.”  
닥터가 설명했다.  
“너나 잭이 이 반지를 끼면 해리 비슷하게 호박색으로 변할 거야. 아주 똑같지는 않겠지만.”  
“개성을 담은 보석이라든가 광고할 것 같은 성질이네요. 그런데 두 사람의 차이를 이렇게 선명하게 드러내는 보석이 과연 결혼반지로 적당한가 싶은 생각도 드는데요.”  
“차이는 나쁜 게 아냐.”  
닥터가 주장했다.  
“다르기 때문에 비로소 받아들일 수.... 사랑할 수 있는 경우도 있는 걸.”  
닥터가 해리를 보았다. 해리는 웃으며 닥터의 손을 마주잡았다.  
“으아, 저 닭살 커플이 또 저러고 있어!”  
잭이 짐짓 슬픈 표정으로 마사를 향했다.  
“어때, 마사. 우리 저 커플은 내비 두고 우리끼리 놀지 않겠어?”  
“잊은 것 같은데요, 잭.”  
마사가 반지 낀 왼손을 들어보였다. 잭은 강아지가 걷어차인 것 같은 구슬픈 소리를 내었다.  
“세상에, 크리스마스에 나만 혼자라니!”  
“이 파티에서 내 직장 동료를 약간 명 꼬셔다가 광란의 밤을 보낸다는 패기 넘치는 계획은 어쩌고?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“어쩌긴, 네가 딱 한 명만 꼬시라고 기각해버렸잖아.”  
“그럼 한 명을 꼬시면 되지, 그게 그렇게 어려워? 아니 보통 사람들은 여럿 꼬시는 게 훨씬 어렵다고 할 텐데?”  
“어려울 건 없어. 슬플 뿐이지.”  
“근데, 사람을 꼬시려면 우리랑 있는 것 보다 좀 돌아다니는 게 유리하지 않아?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“그렇기야 하죠. 그래도 몇 명 후보는 점찍어놨어요.”  
“대체 어떻게 그게 가능한데.”  
해리는 어이가 없었다.  
“나만의 비법. 자, 그럼 기왕 크리스마스니 샴페인이라도 한 잔씩 들어야지?”  
“나는 업무 중이에요.”  
마사가 거절했다.  
“딱딱하긴. 뭐 그런 점이 마사의 매력이지만.”  
“나도 술 못 마셔.”  
닥터가 손을 들었다.  
“무알콜 샴페인 있는 거 봐뒀어요.”  
“그래. 그럼 부탁해.”

 

시간은 슬슬 흘러갔다. 놀다 보니 11시를 넘어서 바늘이 12시를 향하기 시작했다. 마사는 닥터 일행과 이야기 하고 요소에 배치된 군인들에게 정기적으로 상황 보고를 받고 레이더 기지와 천체 관측소로부터도 정보를 받는 등 바쁘기 그지없었다.  
“아직까지 별 변화 없어?”  
12시 전 마지막 정보를 받고 난 마사에게 잭이 물었다.  
“인간들의 기술로 관측 가능한 종류는 없어요.”  
“슬슬 걱정 그만 해도 될 텐데.”  
닥터는 조금 토라져있었다.  
“지금까지 크리스마스에 무슨 일이 날 때에는, 그 날 낮부터 이미 사건이 나고 있는데 사람들은 모르고 있었던 것뿐이라고. 적어도 내가 휘말린 건 그랬어. 이렇게 12시 카운트 땡 할 때 ‘짜잔~’ 하고 문제가 나타나지는 않는다 말이야.”  
“지난 2년간은 양상이 달랐다면서요. 올해는 또 어떻게 다를지 모르는 거죠.”  
“그건 긍정적인 변화였어. 올해는 더 긍정적으로 변할 지도 모른다고.”  
“친구로서는 긍정적에 방점을 찍지만 유닛으로서는 모른다고에 방점을 찍을 수밖에 없어서요.”  
닥터가 시무룩하게 고개를 숙였다.  
“자, 닥터 걱정하지 마. 우리는 모두 크리스마스 문젯거리 전문가의 고견을 믿어.”  
해리가 닥터의 어깨를 토닥였다.  
“네가 제일 나빠!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“어, 슬슬 시간 되어간다.”  
사람들이 숨죽이고 기다리는 가운데 12시가 되어 날짜가 바뀌고 크리스마스가 되었다. 사람들은 서로 메리크리스마스를 외치며 박수치고 샴페인을 마셨다.  
마사는 즐거워하는 사람들을 쭉 관찰했다. 적어도 파티장 내에는 아무런 이상도 없었다. 런던 전역에도 수상한 외계인 움직임은 없다고 한다.  
‘하지만 아, 괜찮구나 하고 마음을 놓았다간 바로 그 순간 무슨 일이 터질 것 같단 말이지.’  
닥터와 함께 다니던 사람 치고 이 정도는 편집증 축에도 못 끼었다. 잘못될 일은 항상 잘못된다. 머피의 법칙을 만들었다는 그 사람도 닥터와 같이 다닌 적 있냐고 묻고 싶을 정도니까.  
그러나 이번만은, 파티가 끝나고 사람들이 해산하고 닥터와 해리와 광란의 밤은 어쩌고 잭이 집에 돌아갈 때 까지 정말로 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 집안까지 쫓아 들어가는 건 아무리 친구라 해도 사생활 침해라 집 밖에 관찰용 밴을 대기시켜놓고 거기서 지켜보았지만 밤새도록 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 닥터의 집뿐만 아니라, 런던 전역, 영국 전역에서. 그 외 나라에서도 적어도 외계 관련 보고는 아무 것도 오지 않았다.  
부옇게 떠오는 동쪽 하늘을 보며, 마사는 이제 집에 가서 잠이나 자도 괜찮겠다고 결론 내렸다.  
‘하지만 정말 평화로운 거 맞아?’


	33. Chapter 33

작은 플라스틱 장식물 아래 상자가 여러 개 놓여있었다. 아침 아주 일찍 일어난 닥터는 환성을 지르며 계단을 달려 내려왔다.  
“선물이다아~”  
“닥터어.”  
몹시 피곤하고 졸리고 짜증이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 목소리가 2층에서 열린 문을 통해 기어 내려왔다.  
“그거 산타가 놓고 간 거 아니야. 기억해? 어제 우리가 파티 가기 전에 선물을 거기에 놔뒀잖아. 새삼 6시에 일어나 환성을 지르며 굴러 내려갈 필요 같은 건 없다고.”  
“달려 내려왔는데?”  
“그게 핵심이 아니고.”  
“해리 말이 맞아요, 닥터.”  
1층 침실에서도 소리가 흘러나왔다.  
“휴일 아침이란 늦잠을 자라고 있는 거라고요. 닥터는 지금 휴일 아침의 존재 의의를 부정하고 있는 거에요. 알겠어요? 세상의 수많은 휴일 아침과 휴일 아침에 늦잠을 자려는 피곤한 직장인과 지친 학생들에게 게으름 부리지 말고 빨리 일어나라고 소리 지르는 거나 다름없이 잔인한 짓을 하고 있는 거에요.”  
닥터가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“하지만 잭, 넌 직장인도 학생도 아니고 평일에도 얼마든지 늦잠 잘 수 있잖아.”  
“............좋아, 해리. 내가 저 미운 말만 하는 애 엉덩이를 때리는 데 혹시 반대 있냐.”  
“벗기지만 않으면 맘대로 해.”  
“좋았어, 주인 허락도 받았으니 닥터 엉덩이는 이제 제겁니다.”  
드디어 문이 열리고 잭이 잠옷차림으로 나왔다.  
“뭐? 잠깐만, 내 엉덩이는 내 거지 왜 해리 건데?”  
“몰라서 묻는 건가요, 닥터? 설마 결혼까지 해 놓고 둘이 손만 잡고 잤어요?”  
“물론 할 거 다 했지만 그렇다고 내 엉덩이가 해리 걸로 바뀌는 건 아니지!”  
“아니, 할 거 반도 다 안했을 것 같은데요.”  
“네 기준으로 할 거 다 하고 싶지는 않다.”  
마침내 해리도 방을 나왔다. 그가 계단에 기대 앉아 하품을 했다.  
“난 닥터와 결혼 생활을 하려는 거지 카마수트라를 새로 쓰려는 게 아니니까.”  
“그런 아쉬운 짓을.”  
잭이 크리스마스 트리로 다가갔다. 닥터가 거기서 도망갔다.  
“으악, 때리지 마아!”  
“정말요? 난 언제나 닥터는 맞는 걸 아주 좋아하는 게 틀림없다고 생각하고 있었는데.”  
“예전엔 그랬을지도 모르지만.”  
해리가 계단에서 몸을 날려 그 앞을 달려가는 닥터를 잡아채었다.  
“꾸엑!”  
“도망갈 때도 선물은 들고 도망가는 애 상대로 무슨 생각을 하는 거야.”  
“그 애와 결혼한 건 너잖아.”  
해리가 닥터를 꽉 잡아 누르자 잭이 다가왔다. 닥터는 바동바동하다 축 늘어져서 올망올망한 눈으로 올려다보았다.  
“때릴 거야?”  
“그래, 때릴 거다.”  
해리가 닥터의 머리를 꽁 쥐어박고 놔주었다. 닥터는 잽싸게 잭한테서 멀어졌다.  
“해리.”  
잭이 불평했다.  
“미안, 그래도 크리스마스 아침에 애를 때리는 건 좀 너무하지 싶어서.”  
“애 아냐!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“애 아니니 때릴까?”  
닥터가 움츠러들었다.  
“안 때릴 테니까 선물이나 풀어봐요.”  
이미 잠을 다 깨서 이제 와서 닥터를 때릴 의미도 없었다. 닥터는 신이 나서 품에 안고 있던 선물을 풀었다.  
“와, 심즈다!”  
닥터가 게임 패키지를 꺼내 환성을 질렀다.  
“확장팩도 찾을 수 있는 건 다 넣었어요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
닥터가 잭을 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“게임을 선물 받고 좋아하다니 이건 완전히 애군.”  
해리가 투덜거렸다.  
“네 선물은 그럼 뭔데?”  
닥터가 다시 크리스마스 트리 아래로 달려갔다. 겉에 ‘닥터’라고 붙어 있는 다른 선물 상자를 꺼내 리본을 풀었다.  
“문명? 뭐야, 애 같다면서 너도 게임을.”  
“너, 역사의 고정점이니 뭐니 해가며 개입은 전혀 못하잖아, 게임에서라도 마음껏 역사를 바꿔보면 어떨까 해서.”  
닥터는 게임 패키지를 내려다보았다.  
“...여행 대용, 이구나.”  
“꼭 여행 대용이라기보다..... 싫어?”  
해리가 닥터의 눈치를 보았다. 닥터는 해리에게 가서 그를 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“응?”  
“선물 고마워.”  
닥터가 해리의 머리를 폭 안고 쓰다듬었다. 해리는 조금 당황했다.  
“어, 마음에 든다니 다행이야.”  
“응.”  
닥터가 해리의 이마에 입을 맞추고 활짝 웃었다.  
“똑같은 게임 선물인데에.”  
잭이 불평했다.  
“게다가, 이제 보니 제 선물 없네요?”  
잭이 플라스틱 나무 밑 상자를 뒤적였다.  
“정말 선물 없는 거에요? 둘 다?”  
“에이 그럴 리가.”  
해리가 방긋 웃었다.  
“물론 선물이 있어. 상자에 담지 않았을 뿐이야.”  
닥터도 함박웃음을 지었다. 잭은 미심쩍은 듯 되물었다.  
“상자에 안 들어가는 선물이라니 대체 뭔데요?”  
닥터가 잭의 크리스마스 리스트를 가리켰다.  
“저 중에서 네가 제일 바랄만 한 거.”  
“그게 대체 뭔데........설마.”  
“응, 그 설마가 맞을 거야, 아마도.”  
해리가 고개를 돌리고 부끄러워했다.  
“닥터도, 한 번도 안 해 본 건 좀 궁금하다 그러고 해서......”  
“그래서 너한테 불타는 밤, 아니 지금은 아침이지만, 아무튼 그걸 안겨주려고.”  
“정말로?”  
잭은 놀라서 말도 잘 나오지 않았다. 분명 선물 리스트에 그런 걸 쓰긴 했지만 그건 해리가 [멀쩡하고 정상적인 옷을 입고 멍청한 소리도 안 하고 나에게만 관심 갖는 닥터]를 쓰는 거나 닥터가 [세계 평화]를 쓰는 거나 다를 바 없는 이루어질 리 없는 꿈 같은 거였는데.  
“자, 그러니까 잭.”  
해리가 잭에게 다가오더니 등 뒤로 돌아가 그를 살포시 끌어안았다. 닥터도 그의 앞으로 와 앉았다.  
‘마, 말도 안 돼, 정말로 이런 일이 현실에서 벌어지고 있단 말이야?’  
잭이 현실감을 잃고 멍하니 있는 사이 해리가 잭의 양손을 잡아당겨 모으더니......  
...묶어버렸다.  
“.....어?”  
닥터도 해리가 쓴 것과 같은 거칠지는 않지만 굵은 밧줄로 그의 발목을 재빨리 묶어버렸다. 잭은 혼란에 빠졌다.  
“저기, 첫 경험부터 이건 좀 쎄지 않아?”  
“그러니까, 불타는 밤이라고 했지.”  
닥터가 주머니에서 뭔가를 꺼내, 아니 뽑아내었다. 전부 꺼내고 보니 2m쯤 되는 금속 봉이었다.  
‘메리 포핀스?’  
“저, 대체 그걸로 뭘 하려는 겁니까?”  
닥터는 그걸 잭의 다리 사이로 통과시켜 잭의 머리 쪽으로 보냈다. 해리가 그 끝을 받아 잭의 양 팔 사이로 끼워 잡아당겼다. 잭은 드디어 구도를 이해했다.  
“잠깐만요, 닥터! 적어도 당신은 식인종들이 정말로 이런 식으로 사람을 잡아서 메고 가지 않는다는 거 알잖아요!!”  
“그건 알지만 이 편이 들기 쉬워서 그래. 그리고 재미있잖아.”  
닥터와 해리가 봉 끝을 각자 어깨에 메고 영차 일어났다. 잭은 대롱대롱 매달렸다.  
“저, 저기요? 닥터? 해리? 정말 구우려는 건 아니죠, 그렇죠?”  
닥터가 앞장서서 차고 쪽으로 나갔다. 차고 가운데에는 언제 만들었는지 화톳불을 붙일 준비가 되어있었다. 닥터가 주머니에서 성냥을 찾았다.  
“으아아악!!”

 

-사람 살려!!  
이제 그만 해산해도 좋다는 지시를 내리고 자기도 돌아가려던 마사는 대경실색해서 집음기에 귀를 기울였다.  
-으악, 닥터! 이러지 말아요! 크리스마스 아침부터 죽고 싶진 않다고!!  
마사는 눈이 휘둥그레져서는 차를 뛰쳐나와 해리의 집으로 달려갔다. 그건 분명 잭의 목소리였다. 그라면 조금쯤 죽어도 되살아나니까 닥터나 해리의 비명이 들리는 것 보다는 상황이 나을지도 모르지만 그래도 가능하면 죽기 전에 해결하고 싶었다.  
죽고 싶지 않다고 호소하는 대상이 닥터인 게 무지 신경 쓰이기는 하지만 설마하니 닥터가 미쳐서 잭을 죽이려 들 것 같지는 않고 마사가 떠올린 가장 그럴 법한 시나리오는 ‘누군가 죽지 않고서는 해결할 수 없는 일이 생겨 닥터가 싫어하는 잭에게 죽을 것을 종용하고 있다’ 였다. 예전 그런 상황에 처했을 때 잭이 조금도 죽는 걸 주저하지 않았다는 게 마음에 걸리기는 했지만 아무튼 마사는 해리네 차고를 억지로 열고 안으로 뛰어들었다.  
마사가 본 광경은 닥터의 여행 파트너로 온갖 해괴하고 기묘한 일을 부족함 없이 겪어본 그조차도 설명할 말을 찾기 참으로 어려운 것이었다.  
차고 한가운데 모닥불이 타고 있었다.  
그 양 옆에는 끝이 Y자로 된 막대 같은 것이 서 있었다.  
그 Y자 봉 위에 긴 막대가 가로질러 걸쳐져 있었다.  
그 긴 막대에 잭이 무슨 싸구려 개그 만화에서 식인종 마을을 묘사할 때처럼 손발이 묶인 채 매달려 있었다.  
그 긴 막대 끝은 닥터와 해리가 각각 잡고 있었다. 이제 막 지지대에 걸쳐놓은 것 같았다.  
“이게 대체 무슨 일이에요?!!”  
총을 뽑아들었지만 대체 누구에게 왜 겨누어야 할지 알 수가 없어 총구는 여전히 바닥을 향한 채 마사가 소리쳤다.  
“지금 뭐 하고 있는 거에요? 잭은 왜 굽고 있고요? 크리스마스 거위가 품절이기라도 하던가요?”  
“아니.... 그런 문제라면 어제 저녁에 구웠겠지.”  
닥터가 말했다. 마사가 반사적으로 그에게 총을 겨누었다.  
“어이 잠깐 진정해요.”  
해리가 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“장난입니다. 이건 그냥 잭이 하도 쓰리섬을 하자고 보채서....”  
“성희롱은 물론 죄지만 성희롱범을 산채로 굽는 건 더 큰 범죄잖아요! ..아무리 잭이라 해도!”  
“저기 저기 마사, 정말 장난이야. 진짜 굽는 거 아니야. 이거 안 뜨거워.”  
닥터가 들고 있던 손 하나를 내려서 불길 속에 넣어보였다.  
“이거 타디스로 영사하는 거야. 진짜 불 아니라고.”  
마사가 다시 총을 내리고 모닥불 가까이 갔다. 확실히 열기는 느껴지지 않았다.  
“...........왜.”  
“그게, 잭이 크리스마스 리스트에 나랑 해리랑 불타는 밤을 같이 보내고 싶다고 썼거든. 그걸 보고 해리가 ‘아주 불에 태워버릴까.’ 라고 해서 내가 ‘아 그거 재미있겠다. 그치만 죽으면 아프니까 진짜 태우지는 않는 걸로 하자' 이래서 이렇게 된 거야.”  
“....”  
마사가 해리를 쳐다보았다.  
“실망입니다, 틸롯 교수. 이런 사람들하고 같은 수준으로 놀다니요.”  
“죄송합니다. 닥터가 같이 장난치자는데 거절할 수가 있어야지요.”  
“잠깐만, 마사. 왜 ‘들'인데? 해리가 같은 수준으로 놀아준 건 닥터 한 사람 뿐이잖아?”  
잭이 항의했다.  
“몰라서 묻는 건 아니겠죠.”  
“억울해, 난 피해자라고? 그리고 사정 알았으면 이제 나 좀 내려줘. 아니 사정 알기 전에도 나 먼저 풀어주는 게 마땅하지 않아?”  
“잠깐만, 기왕 이렇게 멋지게 완성했는데 사진 한 장 찍고.”  
닥터가 물러나서는 휴대폰으로 잭의 사진을 찍었다.  
“너도 옆에 서서 기념촬영을 하면 어때?”  
해리가 부추겼다.  
“해리?!”  
잭이 배신감에 찬 항의의 비명을 질렀다.  
“그래, 그럼 다음엔 너도.”  
닥터가 태연히 대답했다. 마사가 고개를 흔들어다.  
“둘이 번갈아 찍고 있게 두느니 내가 둘을 같이 찍어주는 게 잭의 고통을 조금이라도 줄여주는 일이겠네요. 자, 두 사람 잭 양쪽에 가 서요.”

 

마사의 자비심 덕에 몇 초 일찍 구이 막대에서 풀려난 잭은 거실로 돌아와 난로를 끼고 앉아 감각이 없는 손발을 불에 쬐었다.  
“둘 다 너무해. 인간도 아니야.”  
잭이 서러운 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
“친구라고 믿었는데, 둘이 짜고 날 속여서는 구워서 먹으려 들다니, 정 나를 맛보고 싶었으면 산 채로....”  
“정말 반성이 없는 녀석이구나, 너.”  
해리가 감탄했다.  
“위기에 처한 부부가 또 한 쌍 늘었네.”  
마사가 닥터가 끓여준 따뜻한 차를 홀짝거렸다.  
“저 사람 나와 미키도 쓰리섬에 끌어들이려고 했었는데.”  
“했었다니, 과거형이야? 내 제안은 지금도 유효하다고?”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 경고했다. 잭은 입을 다물었다.  
“불에 구워질 뻔 하고도 변함이 없다니, 이젠 저 불굴의 의지가 존경스러워질 지경이야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“하지만 저 마사가 눈앞에서 사람을 굽고 있는데 ‘아무리 잭이라 해도’ 라고 말할 정도라니 잭 너 대체 무슨 짓을 하고 다닌 거야?”  
“이런 짓.”  
닥터가 대신 답했다. 해리는 납득했다.  
“누구는 크리스마스 이브에 비상 경계 근무로 날밤을 샜는데, 누구들은 속편하게 위험한 장난을 치며 놀고 있다니.”  
마사가 푸념했다.  
“위험하지 않았어. 진짜 불 아니었다니까.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“닥터, 그럴 땐 그냥 ‘내가 잘못했어. 미안해’ 라고 하면 되요.”  
잭이 어른스럽게 충고했다.  
“누가 들으면 저 쪽은 정상인인 줄 알 거야.”  
마사가 중얼거렸다.  
“자, 아무튼 여기 진짜 선물.”  
더 있다간 자기만 더 쪼일 거라고 생각했는지 닥터가 잭한테 작은 상자를 내밀었다.  
“무슨 선물인지 무척 기대가 되네요.”  
하나도 기대가 안 되는 목소리로 말하며 잭이 선물 포장을 풀었다.  
“.....메모리칩?”  
“응. A-R-L 형식이지만 지금 컴퓨터에서도 읽을 수 있게 개조했어.”  
잭은 잠깐 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“내가 이걸 들고 어디든 컴퓨터 회사에 찾아가면 당장 빌 게이츠 만큼 부자가 될 거라는 거 알고 있나요?”  
“응. 그리고 네가 그러지 않으리라는 것도.”  
“뭘로 그렇게 확신하는데요?”  
“거기에 든 데이터가 원본 재현 플레이보이 150년 치거든.”  
“우앗!”  
잭이 벌떡 일어났다.  
“왜 이런 걸 절 선물하는데요?”  
닥터가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.  
“어, 싫어?”  
“싫은 건 아니지만 필요 없거든요, 전 화상 데이터보다는 살아있는 사람을 선호한다고요.”  
“응. 하지만 플레이보이에는 화상 데이터 말고도 즐길 게 많아.”  
“예를 들면요?”  
“굉장히 뛰어나고 또 유명한 작가들이 플레이보이에 단편을 발표한 거 알고 있어? 하인라인이나 아시모프도 그 지면에 기고했다고. 탐정 소설 특집도 있는데 놓치면 아까울 작품 천지고. 그걸 출간 그대로 읽을 수 있는데.”  
“내 배우자가 플레이보이를 탐독하는 인물인 줄은 미처 몰랐는걸.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“응? 해리, 오해야. 이건 잭에게 선물한 거고 난 화상 데이터 쪽은 관심 없어. 정말로.”  
“그래?”  
해리가 잭에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“잭, 그거 나도 좀 보게 빌려줄 수 있어?”  
“물론이.....”  
“네가 왜 그걸 보는데!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“너한텐 내가 있잖아? 굳이 그런 거 볼 필요 없잖아? 어차피 모두 여자들 뿐이라고?”  
“하인라인하고 아시모프는 어디로 간 거냐.”  
해리의 추궁에 닥터가 쪼그라들었다.  
“걱정 말아요, 닥터.”  
잭이 관대하게 말했다.  
“이런 유해매체는 저만 보고 해리에겐 절대 안 보여줄게요.”  
닥터가 되살아났다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
“무슨 말씀을.”  
“저 녀석들이.....”  
해리가 이를 갈았다. 마사는 식탁에 고개를 박고 숨죽여 웃었다.


	34. Chapter 34

“좋아, 잭. 여기 내가 주는 크리스마스 선물이야.”  
해리가 잭에게 다소 큼직한 상자를 내밀었다.  
“고마워.”  
잭은 긴장해서 상자를 열었다. 안에 든 것은 옷, 그것도 파자마였다. 받는 사람이 잭이니까 평소 같으면 ‘이런, 내 잠옷을 벗기고 싶어서 이런 걸 선물하는 거야?’라든가 그 비슷한 말을 했겠지만 지금은 그럴 수가 없었다.  
별무늬였다.  
별에 눈코입이 있고 웃고 있었다.  
아마도 밤에는 빛도 날 것 같았다.  
“애들 용이잖아!”  
“무슨 소리, 분명히 네 사이즈 맞아. 꺼내보라고.”  
잭이 옷을 꺼내서 펼쳤다. 딱 보기에도 크기라면 잭에게 문제없이 맞을 것 같았다.  
“하지만 무늬가 안 맞잖아!”  
“왜, 난 우주여행자인 너에게 별 무늬는 잘 어울리는 패턴이라고 생각했는데.”  
“그거 입으면 귀여울 거야, 잭.”  
닥터가 핵심을 찔렀다.  
“.....보복이냐! 그런 거야!”  
“그래도 분홍색은 아니잖아.”  
해리는 태연했다.  
“꼭 입어야 해, 잭. 설마 선물을 안 입거나 버리지는 않겠지?”  
잭이 울상이 되었다. 닥터도 마사도 배를 잡고 웃었다.  
“말했잖아, 해리를 화나게 하면 무서운 보복을 당한다고.”  
“그러니까 내가 귀엽다 소리 좀 들었다고 해서 잭을 자는 동안 몰래 살해하기라도 할 것 같은 발언은 그만 두라니까.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“차라리 자는 동안 몰래 살해당하는 편이 나을 것 같아......”  
잭이 중얼거렸다.  
“실은 잭에게 선물하려고 닥터에게 부탁해 1954년으로 가서 갓 통에 넣은 브랜디를 한 통 사서 묻어뒀는데......”  
“오, 그런 게 진짜 선물이면 진작 말해줬어야지.”  
잭이 눈을 빛내며 일어났다.  
“어디 있어?”  
“그 파자마 안 입으면 안 줘.”  
잭이 쓰러졌다.  
“이런, 닥터는 술을 못하니 그럼 그걸 나 혼자 다 마셔야 하는 건가.”  
해리가 짐짓 고민스런 표정을 지었다.  
“어때요, 마사. 나눠 마실 생각은?”  
“아뇨.”  
마사가 고개를 저었다.  
“60년 된 브랜디라니 탐은 나지만 저는 식전주 정도 외엔 마시지 않고 미키는 맥주를 마시니까요.”  
“그런가요. 아쉽네요.”  
식탁 위에선 이렇게 문화적인 대화가 오갔다. 바닥에선 잭이 쓰러진 채 움직이지 못했다.  
“역시 자는 동안 몰래 살해당하는 편이 훨씬 나아.....”  
“자, 이제 내가 선물을 뜯을게.”  
해리가 일어나 나무 아래에 갔다. 거기에는 이제 ‘해리’라는 꼬리표가 붙은 작고 날씬한 상자 두 개 만이 남아있었다. 해리가 폭이 넓은 상자를 먼저 집어 올렸다.  
포장을 풀자 안에 들어있는 건 진갈색 가죽 장갑이었다. 해리가 장갑을 돌려보다 손에 끼었다.  
“어때, 잘 맞아?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“응. 마음에 들어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
“내 선물도 열어봐.”  
닥터가 말했다. 그가 초조해하는 걸 알고 해리는 일부러 천천히 선물을 들어서는 풀기 전에 무게도 가늠해 보고 살짝 흔들어도 보았다.  
“만년필이야?”  
“아니. 열어봐.”  
해리가 포장을 풀었다.  
상자 안에는 소닉 스크루 드라이버가 들어있었다.  
“......닥터.”  
닥터가 자기 주머니에서 소닉을 꺼내 들어보였다.  
“커플 스크루 드라이버...는 조금 웃길까?”  
“그럴 리가.”  
해리가 다이얼을 주륵 돌렸다.  
“음, 몇 가지 기능은 막아놨어. 선물용으로 점검하다 보니 내가 좀... ‘위험한’ 기능을 몇 가지 추가시켜놨더라고. 그래서.”  
“이건 기본 기능뿐이라 이거야?”  
“응. 말하자면.”  
해리는 조금 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“고마워, 닥터. 잘 쓸게.”  
“그래줘.”  
말과는 달리 공기 중엔 어쩐지 긴장된 분위기가 흘렀다. 마사와 잭은 불안한 표정으로 서로 마주보았다.  
“자, 그럼 브랜디를 발굴하러 가자.”  
해리가 일어섰다.  
“어때요, 마사. 달리 일 있는 게 아니면 같이...”  
“글쎄요, 전.”  
“이에~ 보물찾기다!”  
닥터가 펄쩍 뛰며 좋아했다.  
“보물찾기요?”  
잭이 미심쩍은 표정을 했다.  
“묻어놨다곤 해도 땅 파고 파묻은 건 아니고, 그럼 잘못하면 브랜디가 변질될 수 있으니까, 서식스 지방의 석회암 균열 있는데 숨겨뒀거든. 60년 넘게 지났으니 지형도 조금은 변했을 거야. 가서 찾아야 한다고!”  
“닥터, 분명 지각 변동 없고 개발되어 뭉개질 걱정도 없는 곳이라고 하지 않았어? 잃어버리지 않을 거라며?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“잃어버리지 않았어, 그저 조오금 찾아다녀야 하는 것뿐이야.”  
닥터가 당당하게 대답했다.  
“.....없어졌으면 나와 잭의 원한을 한데 모아 이번에는 널 구울 줄 알아.”  
해리가 위협했다.  
“걱정 말라고, 찾을 테니까.”  
닥터는 여전히 까불었다.  
“......이래선 안 가볼 수 없네요.”  
마사가 마침내 결론을 내렸다.  
“어, 괜찮겠어? 어제 밤 샜다며?”  
닥터가 걱정해주었다.  
“피곤하긴 하지만 닥터 구이를 맛볼지도 모르는 기회를 날릴 수야 있나요.”  
“그 쪽을 기대하는 거야?!”  
“자 모두 옷 입고 나와.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“추울지도 모르니까 따듯하게 입는 게 좋을 거야. 허허벌판이니까. ...60년 전에는 그랬으니까.”  
“잠깐만요, 그 전에.”  
마사가 제지했다.  
“응?”  
“아침 먼저 먹는 게 어때요?”

 

아침을 먹고 조금 쉬고 겨울옷을 잘 껴입은 뒤 이들은 타디스를 타고 보물찾기를 하러 날아갔다.  
다행히 그리 오래 헤매지 않아 브랜디 통을 찾아 올 수 있었다. 변질되기라도 했으면 어쩌나 해리는 조금 걱정했지만 손가락에 찍어 맛을 본 닥터가 잘 숙성되었다고 확인해주었다.  
“그리고 그 몇 방울을 기어코 뱉냐.”  
해리가 타박했다.  
“내가 어쩔 수 있는 게 아니라고.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“와, 이거 진짜 좋은데.”  
잭이 마셔보고 감탄했다.  
“괜찮아, 해리. 못 마시게 놔둬, 우리 몫이 늘어나니까. 자 마셔봐.”  
잭이 해리와 마사에게도 떠주었다.  
“나는 술은 잘 모르지만, 이건 향이 정말 좋네요.”  
마사도 조금씩 맛을 보았다.  
“해리. 미안하지만 아까 말 번복할게요. 조금 나눠줘요.”  
“물론이지요. 어디 보자 빈 병이.....”  
그런데 찾아도 찾아도 적당한 빈 병이 없었다. 아무래도 남자만 셋인 살림이다 보니 나중에 쓸모 있을지도 모르는 예쁜 병을 깨끗이 씻어서 보관해두는 버릇이 아예 없었기 때문이었다.  
“.................아무리 그래도 60년 묵은 브랜디를 플라스틱 콜라병에 담아야 하다니.....”  
잭이 눈앞의 신성 모독을 보며 신음했다.  
“잼 병이나 스티로폼 컵 보다는 낫잖아.”  
변명하는 해리의 표정도 과히 편치는 못했다.  
“냉장고에 넣어두면 누가 콜라인줄 알고 벌컥벌컥 마시다 뿜을지도 모르겠다.”  
닥터는 재미있겠다는 표정을 했다.  
“걱정 말아요, 집에 가자마자 적당한 유리병에 옮겨 담은 뒤 브랜디라고 크게 써 붙여둘 거니까요.”  
“왜 넌 남까지 술을 뿜게 하고 싶은 거냐.”  
해리가 닥터를 또 타박했다.  
“뿜게 하고 싶은 게 아니라 그냥 그러면 재미있겠다고.....”  
“재미있는 걸로 치면 닥터를 굽는 게 더 재미있을 것 같은데.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그거 찬성.”  
해리가 차고로 달려가더니 밧줄과 봉을 가져왔다.  
“으엑? 왜, 술 잘 찾았잖아!”  
“음, 그냥 재미로?”  
“말도 안 돼~.”  
닥터가 도망갔다. 잭과 해리가 밧줄을 들고 쫒아갔다.  
‘아무래도 이 재미있는 걸 나 혼자 볼 수는 없어.’  
닥터의 다리를 걸며 마사가 미키에게 전화를 걸었다.

결국 미키까지 이 크리스마스 홈 코미디에 합류하고, 닥터 구이 사진도 찍고, 저녁까지 같이 먹고 나서야 미키와 마사 부부는 닥터네 집을 떠날 수 있었다. 그리고 자기 집에 도착해서 두 사람은 올해 크리스마스엔 정말로 아무 사고도 없었다는 걸, 닥터는 가족과 친구와 함께 크리스마스 만찬을 먹고 파티에 가고 선물을 주고받고 장난 치고 약간의 모험도 하며 즐기는 아주 평범하고 모범적인 휴일을 보냈다는 걸 깨달았다.

 

즐겁고 평화로운 크리스마스가 끝나고 새해가 되었다. 조마조마한 사람들 심정도 몰라주고 닥터는 새해 첫날도 그 다음날도 계속 평화롭고 태평하게 놀며 보냈다. 잭은 닥터가 잘렸으니 이젠 자기가 취직해서 가게에 보탬이 되어야겠다고 공언했다. 해리는 맡았던 연구 과제가 거의 끝나 실험을 마무리하고 보고서 쓰느라고 눈 밑이 꺼멀 때 까지 일에 매달렸다.  
“해리, 아직도 일 해?”  
닥터가 문을 열고 빼꼼 고개를 들이밀었다.  
“응, 닥터?”  
해리가 눈을 문질렀다.  
“뭐야 아직 8시밖에 안 되었잖아, 잘 시간은 멀었......”  
“여기 우리 집 아니고 학교거든. 대체 언제 오나 목 빠지게 기다리다 마중 나왔다고.”  
해리가 고개를 들었다. 실험실 밖 복도에 타디스가 서있는 게 보였다.  
“조금만 더 하면 되는걸. 잘하면 오늘 내에 끝낼 수도 있다고.”  
“잘 못 하면?”  
“........불길한 소리 말고 문 닫고 들어와. 찬바람 들어온다.”  
닥터는 시키는 대로 안으로 들어와 문을 닫았다.  
“그런데 연구실 잠금장치.... 아니 내가 닥터 상대로 무슨 헛소리를.”  
해리가 고개를 젓고 다시 컴퓨터 화면으로 눈을 돌렸다.  
“가끔은 화면에서 눈 돌리고 쉬어야 해. 아니면 그러다 눈 나빠져.”  
“걱정 마라, 난 어렸을 때 부터 지금까지 쭉 양 눈 시력 2.0이니까.”  
“마감 앞두고 있으면 도망가고 싶다거나 하와이에 가서 개처럼 뛰어놀고 싶다거나 하지 않아?”  
해리는 눈도 돌리지 않고 손가락도 늦추지 않았다.  
“않아. 덧붙여 나는 하와이에 간다 해도 개처럼 뛰놀거나 하지는 않을 거야.”  
“그렇지, 너라면 점잖게 일광욕을 하면서 논문을 마저 쓰겠지.”  
“일광욕이라.”  
해리가 드디어 모니터에서 눈을 떼었다. 그리고는 닥터가 아니라 창밖으로 눈을 돌렸다.  
“춥고 어둡고 습하고 손발 시려운 1월 한중간에 있는 사람에게 잘도 유혹적인 소리를 하고 있어.”  
“어때, 그거 꼭 여기 앉아서만 쓸 수 있는 건 아니지, 그렇지? 자료라면 노트북에 다 들어있을 거 아니야. 그럼 기왕이면 따스하고 밝은 데서 피나 콜라다를 마시며 쓰지 못할 건 뭐야?”  
“난 코코넛 안 좋아해.”  
“그럼 코코넛 안 들어간 걸 마시면 되지. 어때?”  
닥터가 다가와 해리의 어깨를 안았다.  
“내가 오늘 저녁이든 내일 아침이든 너 원하는 시각에 유닛 본부에 데려다줄게.”  
해리는 저항하려 노력했다. 그러나 1월의 밤은 따뜻한 해변의 유혹을 이기기엔 지나치게 불리한 조건이었다.  
“.......좋아. 단 본부 내가 아니라 바깥, 정문에서 10m이상 떨어진 곳에 세워야 해.”  
닥터가 고개를 붕붕 끄덕였다.  
“알았어. 걱정 마. 안으로 들어갔다 마사나 케이트한테 잡히는 건 나도 싫어.”  
“그런 문제냐.”  
입으론 불평을 하면서도 해리는 서둘러 하던 작업을 저장하고 업무를 이어 할 수 있도록 자료를 저장해 옮겼다.  
“자 그럼 저녁부터 먹자.”  
닥터가 한 손에 노트북 가방을 뺏어들고 다른 손으론 해리의 어깨를 당겨 안았다.  
“안 먹고 기다리고 있었어? 잭은...”  
“걱정 마, 그 우주적 바람둥이는 무슨 심층 면접을 본다면서 오늘 밤 안 들어온다고 했어.”  
“......대체 어디까지 심층인 면접이냐.”  
“그러니 오늘은 우리 둘 뿐이야.”  
닥터가 즐겁게 타디스 문을 열고 해리와 같이 들어갔다.  
“자 그럼 우선 오레크라트로 가서 식사와 불꽃놀이야!”  
“뭐? 하와이라며? 닥터? 닥터!”


	35. Chapter 35

출근한지 얼마 되지도 않아 내부 회선으로 올라온 보고를 듣고 케이트는 자기 사무실을 나갔다. 얼마 안 가 나가는 중이던 해리를 따라잡을 수 있었다.  
“틸롯 교수님.”  
“아, 스튜어트 부장님. 안녕하셨습니까.”  
“예. 오늘 최종 결과 제출을 끝마쳤다고 들었어요. 생각보다 빨라서 놀랐습니다.”  
“그렇게 어려운 건 아니었으니까요. 그게, 하지만 두어 가지 면에서 후속 연구가 필요하다고 생각되는 점이 있는데요. 보고서에도 주석을 달았지만 강화 우주복에 직접 적용하기 위해선 우선.”  
케이트가 손을 들었다.  
“그 점은 이미 중간보고 때부터 예상하고 있었습니다. 실은 그래서 이렇게 따라 나온 거고요.”  
해리의 눈이 반짝 빛났다.  
“그것도 제게 계속 맡겨주시겠습니까?”  
“그거야 물론이지요. 거기에 더해서, 교수님과는 보다 장기적이고 견고한 협력 관계를 이어가는 것이 우리와 교수님 양쪽 다에게 더 좋지 않을까 생각합니다만.”  
해리의 표정이 확 밝아졌다.  
“그럴 만큼 저를 높이 평가해주시다니 기쁠 따름입니다.”  
“무슨 말씀을요, 교수님의 능력에 맞게 대우하는 것뿐입니다. 그래서, 좀 더 자세한 것을 의논하고 싶은데요.”  
“예, 그러지요.”  
해리는 싱글벙글해서 케이트를 따라갔다. 그가 왼손을 쥐고 손가락으로 반지를 쓰다듬었다. 케이트가 그 동작을 눈치 채었다.  
“실례지만, 지난번에 보았을 때와는 반지가 바뀐 것 같군요.”  
해리가 살짝 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“네, 그렇습니다. 실은.... 우리들 결혼했거든요.”  
부끄러워하면서도 동시에 해리는 웃음이 나오는 걸 참을 수가 없었다. 그가 손을 들어 케이트에게 반지를 보였다.  
“태양석이라고, 착용자의 체온이나 맥박 등에 따라 색과 빛이 바뀐다더군요. 같은 보석이지만 닥터의 반지는 붉은색입니다.”  
“그것 참 신기하네요. 그런데 결혼식에 절 부르지 않은 건 조금 섭섭한데요.”  
“아, 그게.....”  
해리가 조금 망설였다.  
“실은, 그 문제로 부장님과 상담을 좀 할 수 있으면 하는데요.”  
“어떤 내용인데요?”  
두 사람은 케이트의 사무실에 들어섰다.  
“그게, 닥터는 외계인이지 않습니까. 결혼이라고 말은 해도 서로 평생을 함께 하겠다는 맹세의 말을 하고 반지를 나눠 낀 것뿐으로 법적으로 저는 아직 미혼자입니다.”  
케이트가 이해한다는 표정을 했다.  
“곤란한 점이 있겠군요.”  
“세제 혜택 같은 건 상관없다 쳐도 역시, 주위로부터 조금 더 인정받고 싶어서요.”  
해리가 고개를 숙였다.  
“닥터와 지구.... 영국 법으로도 결혼할 방법은 없을까요?”  
케이트가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“60년 전에 닥터가 유닛에서 일할 때 만든 신분이라면 아직 유효합니다만, 그래서는 당신이 아흔 살 노인하고 결혼하는 게 되겠지요.”  
“.....결혼 증명서를 하객들에게 회람시킬 건 아니니까 상관없지 않을까요?”  
“지구 식으로도 결혼을 한 번 더 할 생각이군요?”  
“네, 그러고 싶습니다.”  
케이트가 미소 지었다.  
“가짜 신분을 만드는 건 간단하지만 닥터도 그런 걸로 결혼하고 싶지는 않을 거고... 방법을 생각해보도록하지요.”  
“고맙습니다.”  
“뭘요, 닥터를 지구에 묶는 끈은 더 있으면 좋지요.”  
케이트가 부드럽게 웃었다.  
“자, 그럼 새 계약을 논의할까요?”

 

해리가 마침내 타디스 문을 열고 들어왔을 때 닥터는 인내심이 끊어지기 직전이었다.  
“뭐 하느라 이리 오래 걸렸어, 그 보고만 제출하고 오면 된다며? 무슨 문제라도 생겼어? 누가 네 결과에 트집 잡아?”  
“아니 그런 거 아니야.”  
해리가 활짝 웃으면서 닥터의 손을 잡고 그 주위를 한 바퀴 돌았다.  
“반대야. 나보고 계속 같이 일하자고 했어. 유닛 과학 기술부에 정식으로 소속 되는 거야. 이대로 계속 인정받으면 단지 연구 과제를 수행하는 걸 넘어 전체 프로젝트의 향방을 결정하는 자리까지 올라갈 수도 있을 거고.”  
“그거 잘 됐네.”  
닥터도 웃었다. 해리는 흥분해 계속 떠들었다.  
“아직은 시작 단계지만 잘 되면 유닛 경력을 바탕으로 대학을 떠나 국방성에 들어갈 수도 있을 거야. 그러면....!”  
닥터가 그를 잡아당겨 팔을 움켜잡았기 때문에 해리는 말을 멈추었다. 닥터가 험악한 표정으로 그를 노려보고 있었다.  
“국방성에 들어간다고? 왜?”  
“왜....냐니.”  
해리가 어리둥절했다.  
“넌 우주 개발에 관련한 연구를 하고 있어, 무기가 아니라! 어려운 환경에서 사람들이 살아남게 돕는 일이라고! 그런데 왜 그런 쪽으로 이야기가 가는 거야?”  
“하..지만 뛰어난 우주복이라는 건 곧 뛰어난 장갑복이야. 약간만 손보면 얼마든지 응용할 여지가 있는 걸. 분명 군에서도 관심을 보일....”  
“그게 목적이었어?”  
닥터의 목소리에 분노가 섞였다.  
“결국 네가 하고 싶었던 건 무기를 만들고 권력을 잡아 전쟁을 부추기는 일이었냐고!”  
해리가 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“무, 무슨 말을 그렇게 해? 기왕이면 정책을 따르는 쪽 보다 만드는 쪽이 되고 싶은 건 당연하잖아? 난 그저!”  
“나가.”  
닥터가 문을 가리켰다.  
“....뭐?”  
“너와 더 말하고 싶지 않아. 나가!”  
“가...... 갑자기 왜 이러는데! 내가 정치적인 야심이 전혀 없길 바랐어?”  
닥터가 해리의 멱살을 쥐고 타디스 밖으로 끌어내었다.  
“닥터!”  
닥터는 타디스 문을 닫았다. 해리가 일어나 타디스를 붙잡기도 전에 타디스는 그의 눈앞에서 사라졌다.

 

잭은 전자렌지 안에서 냉동 스파게티가 돌아가는 걸 멍하니 쳐다보며 진한 커피를 들이켰다. 건강에 몹시 안 좋을 거라는 자각은 있었지만 지금은 만사가 귀찮았다. 위염이든 숙취든 전자파든 정 걱정되면 죽었다 깨어나면 그만이었다.  
“이 햄스터 한 쌍은 또 둘만 어디 가서 뭘 하는 거야.”  
잭이 투덜대었다.  
“나가서 놀 때 정도 나도 데리고 가면 안 되나. 어제야 내가 먼저 나가버리긴 했지만 그래도.”  
해동 완료 소리에 맞춰 타디스 착륙음이 들렸다. 잭은 잠깐 망설이다 냉동 스파게티 쯤 전자렌지 안에 좀 방치한다고 해서 맛이 나빠질 것도 없다고 결정했다. 그가 차고로 갔다.  
“집에 돌아오신 걸 환영합니다, 두 분. 이번엔 어디서 놀다 오셨나요?”  
대답이 없었다. 잠시 기다리다 잭은 타디스 문을 열고 들어갔다.  
안에는 닥터 혼자였다. 그는 콘솔 가장자리를 꽉 쥔 채 무서운 표정으로 아래만 내려다보고 있었다.  
“닥터?”  
잭이 불러도 대답이 없었다.  
“해리는요?”  
닥터가 획 고개를 돌렸다. 잭은 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 물러섰다. 닥터의 표정은 전에 없이 험악했다. 그가 대답 없이 잭을 외면했다. 잭은 둘레에 처진 난간을 꽉 잡고 버텼다.  
“해리는 어디 있나요?”  
잭이 다시 물었다.  
“유닛 본부 앞 길가에.”  
닥터가 마침내 대답했다.  
“무슨 일이 있었는데요?”  
대답이 없었다.  
“닥터.”  
“해리가, 국방성에 들어가고 싶다고 했어.”  
“...........네?”  
잭은 어리둥절했다.  
“그게 왜...... 갑자기 왜 국방성이요?”  
“유닛에서 장기 협력을 제의했다고 했어. 이 경력을 바탕으로 국방성에 들어가고 싶다고, 그의 능력과 기술을 무기를 개발하고 권력을 쌓는 데 쓰겠다고....”  
“잠깐만요, 잠깐. 해리가 그렇게 말했어요? ‘무기를 개발하고 권력을 쌓고 싶다’ 라고요?”  
닥터는 답하지 못했다.  
“해리가 정확하게 뭐라고 그랬어요?”  
잭이 재차 물었다.  
“...... 그의 연구에 군에서도 흥미를 보일 거라고, 정책을 따르기보다는 만드는 쪽에 서고 싶다고.....”  
“그건 당연한 소리잖아요!”  
잭이 소리 질렀다.  
“저기, 닥터, 다시 말하면 지금 해리가 정치적 야망을 품었다고 해서 길가에 버리고 왔단 소리에요? 닥터가 군인 싫어하는 건 잘 알지만, 인간이 야심을 갖는 게 어디가 어때서요?”  
닥터가 더 크게 소리 질렀다.  
“위대한 과학자가 되어 역사에 이름을 남기겠다 같은 야망이라면 나도 찬성하지! 어째서 군에.....”  
“정책을 따르기보다 만들고 싶다고 했다면서요? 해리가 만들 그 ‘정책’이 전쟁을 부르는 나쁜 정책일 거라고 어째서 확신하는데요?”  
잭도 목소리를 키웠다.  
“저는 토치우드의 정책을 바꾸기 위해서 토치우드3의 책임자가 됐어요. 그리곤 외계인은 무조건 체포하고 고문하는 ‘정책’을 폐지했고 무기 개발도 대부분 그만두게 했다고요. 사람들을 보호하는 기관으로 탈바꿈 시키려 노력했단 말입니다! 중요한 건 직책이나 권력으로 무엇을 하느냐 아닌가요? 닥터가 권력을 싫어한다고 해서 해리도 싫어해야 할 이유는 없어요!”  
“마스터가 국방성에 있었어!”  
잠시 동안 타디스 안은 아주 조용해졌다. 기계 웅웅거리는 소리조차 들리지 않았다.  
“.................해리한테 마스터를 겹쳐보지 않을 거라고 했잖아요.”  
잭이 말했다. 닥터는 대꾸하지 못했다.  
“그......... 싫은 건 알겠......... 그래도.....”  
잭이 입을 벌렸다 다물었다. 그가 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.  
“닥터, 국방성에 있는 사람들이 모두 마스터인 건 아니에요.”  
잭이 아까보다 훨씬 조용하게 말했다.  
“해리가 나쁜 짓을 할 리가 없잖아요. 그를 못 믿어요?”  
닥터는 대답하지 않았다.  
“닥터.”  
“나도 모르겠어.”  
닥터가 비틀비틀 물러나 의자에 털썩 앉았다.  
“해리더러 날 믿어주지 않는다고 불평할 때는 언제고, 정말 못 믿고 있던 건 내 쪽이었어.”  
잭은 말없이 닥터를 지켜보았다.  
“이제 어쩔 건가요?”  
한참 있다 잭이 물었다.  
“결혼까지 할 정도로 해리를 사랑하잖아요. 정말로, 그가 정치적인 야심을 품었다는 정도로 그 감정이 모두 사라져버렸나요?”  
“....아니, 그건 아니야.”  
“그럼 데리러 가죠.”  
잭이 닥터에게 다가왔다.  
“해리가 버림받을까봐 두려워하는 거 알잖아요. 빨리 돌아가지 않으면 해리의 불안감을 증폭시킬 뿐이에요.”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“지금은 해리 얼굴 보고 싶지 않아.”  
“여전히 해리 잘못이라고 생각하고 있는 건가요?”  
“그렇다기보다......”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그래, 그럴지도 모르겠다.”  
“닥터.”  
“도저히 안 되는 건 안 돼. 적어도 잠시 떠나 있어야겠어.”  
“잠시?”  
“........그래.”  
“돌아올 생각 있어요?”  
닥터는 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“좋아요, 그럼 저도 같이 가요.”  
“뭐?”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
“그러면, 저를 여기 도로 내려주기 위해서라도 한 번은 다시 올 수밖에 없을 테니까요.”  
닥터의 표정이 흐려졌다.  
“너, 해리를 너무 좋아하는 거 아니야?”  
“닥터로부터 빼앗을 생각은 없어요. 가능할리도 없고. 하지만 닥터가 해리를 인간이라는 이유로 버린다면 이야기가 달라지죠.”  
“난 해리가 인간이어서 싫은 게 아니야. 인간이니까 사랑할 수 있는 거라고!”  
잭이 완전 어이없다는 표정으로 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터는 어물거렸다.  
“...잠시 머리 식힐 시간이 필요하다는 점은 인정할게요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“떠나고, 이삼일 뒤에 도로 오는 겁니다. 그런 이후에 해리의 인간적인 야망을 이해할 수 있으면 그에게 사과하고 그렇게 말하고 사정을 설명하고, 그래도 도저히 국방성만은 참을 수 없다면 역시 그에게 사과하고 그렇게 말하고 사정을 설명하는 거에요. 알겠어요?”  
닥터는 좀 불만스러워보였지만 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아요. 그럼 잠시만 기다려요. 닥터가 도망간 게 아니라 다시 올 거라고 쪽지라도 써 놓고 올 테니까요.”  
잭은 타디스 문으로 갔다. 그리고 문을 열고, 밖으로 막 한 걸음 딛으려다가 다시 생각하고 도로 발을 안으로 들였다.  
“왜?”  
“생각해보니, 잠시 기다리라 하고 내가 나간 새 닥터가 혼자 도망가 버리면 안 되잖아요.”  
잭은 주머니에서 펜을 찾아들고 콘솔을 두드렸다.  
“종이 좀 주시겠어요, 아가씨?”  
어디선가 종이 한 장이 톡 튀어나왔다. 집어 들고 잭은 환하게 웃었다.  
“감사합니다, 정말 관대하시군요.”  
“내 타디스에 기름 바르지 마.”  
닥터가 기분 안 좋은 목소리로 말했다.  
“질투할 시간에 잘해주라고요, 해리도 타디스도.”  
잭은 종이에 뭐라고 써서 타디스 문을 조금 열고 밖으로 손만 내밀어 떨어뜨렸다.  
“너야말로 나 진짜 못 믿고 있잖아.”  
닥터가 불평했다.  
“전에도 말했지만 눈앞에서 타디스가 사라지는 데에 트라우마가 있어서 말이에요.”  
잭이 닥터 옆으로 왔다.  
“그래서 어디 갈지는 생각해뒀나요?”  
닥터는 대답하지 못했다.  
“떠날 땐 여기 올 생각도 없었죠?”  
잭은 침묵을 긍정으로 받아들였다.  
“멀리 갈 필요 없겠어요. 지구 궤도를 돌도록 하지요.”  
닥터는 묵묵히 목적지를 입력했다. 타디스가 해리네 집 차고에서 사라졌다. 바닥에 쪽지만 한 장 남겨놓고.  
[해리, 닥터가 머리 식힌다고 좀 돌아다니다 온다고 해서 잠시 집을 비우게 됐어. 늦어도 이삼일 안에는 꼭 데려올게 너무 걱정하지 마. - 잭]

 

해리는 천천히 밤길을 달리고 있었다.  
페달을 밟는 다리가 유난히 무거웠다. 춥고 피곤해서만은 아니었다. 그는 집에 빨리 가고 싶지 않았다.  
집에 가 봐야 아무도 없었다. 오늘도 학교에서 나오기 전에 집에 전화해봤지만 아무도 받지 않았다. 휴대폰으로 전화하면 우주 어디에 있든 연결이 되겠지만 그러고 싶지는 않았다.   
먼저 연락해야 할 사람은 그가 아니라 닥터였다. 그러나 그는 연락이 없을 뿐 아니라 도망가서는 아직까지 집에 오지도 않았다. 그가 집에 가는 동안 돌아와 있을 가능성도 없지는 않지만....  
자전거가 더욱 느려졌다. 집에 도착해서 다시 혼자라는 사실을 확인하고 싶지 않았다. 닥터가 정말로 자기를 버렸을지도 모른다는 불안에 시달리고 싶지 않았다. 싸늘한 집에 혼자 있고 싶지 않았다.  
그 이해할 수 없는 말다툼 이후로 이틀이 지났다. 거기서 겨우 혼자 돌아온 해리는 출근도 둘째 치고 우선 집으로 달려갔다. 타디스가 없는 걸 보았을 땐 억장이 무너지는 것 같았지만 잭의 쪽지를 보고 조금은 기운을 차릴 수 있었다. 돌아오겠다고, 데려오겠다고 약속했으니까. 닥터도 잭이 곁에 있으면 혼자 있는 것 보다는 멍청한 짓을 덜 할 테니까.  
그러나 약속이 불안감을 모두 없애주지는 않았다. 잭은 믿음직하고 좋은 친구지만 닥터를 사랑했다. 닥터가 그렇게까지 치사한 수를 쓸 거라고는 별로 생각되지 않지만 만약 그게 잭에게 둘이 떠나자고 한다면, 잭이 그 유혹을 이겨낼 수 있을까.  
닥터가 보고 싶었다. 해리는 자기 자신의 생각의 흐름에 기가 막혔다. 말도 안 되는 트집을 잡혀 쫓겨났는데, 버려지다시피 했는데, 그런데 여전히 닥터가 보고 싶다. 다시 보면 얼굴에 주먹을 날려주고 싶은데. 그런데도 보고 싶다니. 사랑이란 이 무슨 미친 짓이란 말인가.  
“하하.....”  
해리가 숨죽여 웃었다. 한밤중의 조용한 주택가에서 미친 듯이 소리 높여 웃고 싶지는 않았으니까.  
“닥터.... 돌아와.”  
그가 밤하늘을 올려다보며 중얼거렸다.  
그리고 트럭에 치여 날아갔다.


	36. Chapter 36

닥터는 열린 타디스 문 앞에 앉아 허공에 다리를 달랑거렸다. 그리고 잭은 그 등을 밀어버리고 싶다는 충동을 느끼고 있었다.  
이틀째였다. 아니 이제 사흘에 가까워지고 있었다. 그리고 집을 떠난 이후로 닥터는 말도 안 하고 뭔가 쓸모 있는 행동을 하는 것도 아니고 무슨 유아 퇴행이라도 한 것처럼 저렇게 헛짓거리나 하며 뒹굴고 있었다.  
‘기분 전환이 하고 싶으면 차라리 어디 우주적 위기 상황에 뛰어들어가서 목숨 걸고 영웅 노릇이라도 하던가!’  
지금쯤 해리는 닥터가 아주 도망가 버린 건 아닐까 불안해하며 애타게 그들을 기다리고 있을 텐데, 닥터는 혼자 정원을 빙글빙글 돌거나 도서관에 틀어박혀있거나 수영장에 둥둥 떠 있거나 심지어 이젠 말 안 듣는 세 살짜리처럼 밥도 안 먹고 혼자 저러고 있다니.  
자기 동의도 없이 남편을 진공으로 던져버리면 해리가 화낼 거라고 생각하며 잭은 마음을 다잡았다. 물론 정말 밀어버린다 해도 타디스가 알아서 닥터를 보호해주겠지만.  
닥터가 일어나 안으로 들어왔다. 그가 콘솔로 다가가 기기를 조작하는 걸 잭이 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
문도 닫지 않고 타디스가 움직였다. 잭 생각엔 몇 백 km도 움직이지 않은 것 같은데 타디스가 다시 멈췄다. 닥터가 다시 타디스 문가에 가 앉아 다리를 동동거렸다.  
“방해해서 미안한데, 방금 움직임에 뭔가 의미가 있나요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“응, 석양을 또 보고 싶어서.”  
“................네?”  
우주 공간에 석양은 무슨 얼어 죽을 석양....이라 생각하다 잭은 아까 지구 뒤쪽으로 사라졌던 해가 다시 지구 왼편을 덮고 있는 걸 깨달았다. 닥터는 지구 기준으로 타디스를 서쪽으로 옮긴 거다, 해가 지구 너머로 사라지는 걸 보려고.  
‘댁이 무슨 어린왕자냣!!’  
잭의 머릿속에 가늘게 남아있던 이성이 톡 끊겼다.  
‘민다! 정말 밀어버릴 테다! 아니 발로 차서 날려버릴테다!!’  
잭이 코너킥을 날리기 전 도움닫기를 하는 것처럼 닥터에게 달려갔다. 그러나 그가 막 닥터의 등에 월드컵 대표 선수 부럽지 않은 킥을 날리려는 순간 닥터가 휙 고개를 들었다. 갑자기 멈춰 서려다 잭은 자기가 타디스 밖으로 굴러 떨어질 뻔 했다. 그가 문을 붙들고 겨우 몸을 지탱하는 것도 본체만체하고 닥터가 벌떡 일어나 콘솔로 달려갔다.  
“......닥터?”  
벌써 또 해가 졌나 밖을 쳐다보았지만 그런 건 아니었다. 어리둥절해 있으려니 타디스 문이 쾅 소리를 내며 닫혔다. 간발의 차로 잭은 손가락이 잘리지 않을 수 있었다.  
“닥터?”  
그가 닥터를 타디스에서 걷어차 날리려고 해서 화가 나 그런 것 같지는 않았다. 심상치 않은 기운에 잭이 닥터에게 달려갔다.  
“닥터, 왜 그.”  
미처 말을 끝내기도 전에 눈앞에 뭔가가 날아왔다. 잭은 간신히 얼굴에 맞기 전에 그걸 잡았다. 닥터의 사이킥 페이퍼였다.  
“해리가 위험해.”  
닥터가 이리 뛰고 저리 뛰며 계기를 조정하고 스위치를 망치로 내리쳤다.  
“무슨 일인지 몰라도 해리가 위험하다고, 내 사이킥 페이퍼에 살려 달라 소리가 뜰 정도로!”  
타디스가 요동쳤다. 잭이 난간을 붙들었다. 살려달라는 메시지를 보고 잭도 핏기가 가셨다.  
“닥터, 이건.”  
“늦지 않아야 하는데!”  
비물질화 하며 타디스가 다시 한 번 크게 요동쳤다. 닥터는 콘솔에 매달리다시피 해 조종을 계속했다.  
“진작 돌아갔어야 했는데.”  
닥터가 비통하게 소리쳤다.  
“혼자 둬선 안 되었는데. 무슨 생각을 한 거야, 이 멍청아!”  
그러게나 말입니다 이 멍청아 라고 생각하며 잭은 기둥을 단단히 끌어안았다. 넘어져 굴러다니다 목이 부러져도 살아날 수는 있겠지만 시간이 걸릴 테고, 그랬다간 해리의 위기에 제 때 대응하지 못할 지도 모르니까.  
‘혼자서라도 남아있었어야 했어.’  
잭도 후회했다.  
‘다음에 또 이런 일이 생기면, 그냥 닥터를 패서 집 안에 묶어 놓을 거야!’

 

‘뭐............뭐?’  
처음 자각한 건 자전거 축에 반사된 가로등 빛이었다.  
시야가 흐렸다. 자신이 길바닥에 쓰러져 있다는 사실은 조금 늦게 다가왔다. 머리가 아픈 것 같았다. 자세가 불편해 그가 조금 움직였다. 바닥에 등을 대고 누운 자세가 되었다. 해리가 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 엔진 소리와 브레이크 소리 같은 걸 들은 것 같은 기분이 들었다.  
‘사고, 교통사고인건가.’  
하지만 헤드라이트 불빛은 보지 못했다. 지금도 그런 강한 빛은 주위에 없었다. 아스팔트를 밟는 소리가 귓가에 울렸다. 누가 다가오고 있었다. 머리가 멍했다. 생각하기가 힘들었다. 사고라면 어디를 얼마나 다쳤는지 알고 싶은데 아픔이 느껴지지 않았다. 혹시 이미 죽은 건가 겁이 더럭 났다.  
와락 몸이 흔들렸다. 누가 그의 옷깃? 멱살? 아무튼 그를 잡아 들어 올렸다. 이봐 교통사고 환자는 옮기지 말고 그냥 놔둬야지, 라는 생각이 뇌리를 스쳤다. 말을 하고 싶었지만 목소리가 나오는지 알 수가 없었다. 보이는 빛이 깜박 바뀌었다. 직직 끌리는 소리가 났다. 자기가 끌려가고 있는 거라고 통각이나 촉각보다 청각으로 먼저 파악했다.  
피해자 구호를 위해 끌고 가는 것일 리는 없었다. 해리가 약하게 몸부림쳤다. 상대는 개의치 않았다. 잠시 멈추더니 몸이 공중에 떴다. 쿵 소리와 함께 어깨가 무지근하게 아픈 느낌이 들었다. 어딘가 바닥이 찬 곳에 내던져진 것 같았다. 눈이 안 보이는 건지 어두워서인지 구분되지 않았다.  
“누구.....”  
해리가 목소리를 쥐어짰다.  
“뭐, 하는.”  
“시계 어디 있지?”  
상대의 목소리가 들렸다.  
“말 안 하면 죽여 버릴 테다! 내 놔!”  
‘가, 강도였어?’  
해리가 정신을 차리려고 고개를 흔들었다. 떨리는 손을 들어 주머니에서 지갑을 꺼냈다. 다행히 팔이 부러지거나 하지는 않은 것 같았다.  
그가 손을 내밀기도 전에 상대가 지갑을 낚아채 뒤졌다. 해리는 그자가 이제 빨리 사라져줬으면 했다. 휴대폰이 망가지지 않았기를 빌었다. 당장 피 흘리고 죽어가는 건 아니니 저자가 가고 난 뒤에 999에 전화해도 늦지는 않을 것이다.  
다시 멱살이 잡혔다.  
“이게! 어디 숨겼어!”  
“....뭘.”  
그의 목소리는 깜짝 놀랄 만큼 약했다. 이런 위급 상황에 똑바로 생각하거나 행동할 수 없다니 무척 억울하다는 생각마저 들었다.  
그런 한가한 생각은 곧 증발하고 말았다. 미지의 상대가 그의 옷을 벗겨내기 시작했기 때문이었다. 해리가 공포에 사로잡혀 몸부림쳤다. 아프고 다쳤고 어쩌고 모조리 잊어버리고 전력을 다해 상대를 밀치고 공격했다.  
퍽!  
그자가 해리의 머리를 잡아 바닥에 짓찧었다. 한순간 정신이 완전히 날아갔다. 다시 정신을 차렸을 때는 이미 겉옷이 전부 벗겨지고 속옷마저 벗겨지려는 참이었다.  
‘다.....닥터.’  
곧 강간살해당한다고 생각하니 부끄러움도 자존심도 없었다.  
‘살려줘, 살려줘 닥터. 제발 와줘. 닥터.’  
진작 자기 쪽에서 먼저 전화할 걸 그랬다고 해리는 후회했다. 닥터와, 잭과 같이 있었다면 이런 일은 없었을 텐데. 그들을 다시 볼 수 없을지도 모른다고 생각하니 무서운 걸 넘어 지극히도 괴롭고.... 슬펐다.  
‘닥터, 보고 싶어, 닥터, 언제 오는 거야. 잭, 약속했으면서. 도와줘. 살려줘, 잭, 닥터......’

 

타디스는 집 차고에 착륙했다. 집안에서 사고가 생긴 걸까 생각했으나 집안은 캄캄했다. 닥터는 집 밖으로 뛰어나갔다.  
집 바로 앞에 웬 대형 트럭이 서있었다. 일반적인 트럭이 아니라 냉장 트럭이나 그런 것처럼 짐칸이 막힌 형태였다. 닥터는 트럭 뒤로 달려가 문을 잡아당겼다. 잠겨 있었다. 철컹거리는 소리에 섞여 가냘픈 신음소리가 들렸다.  
“다, 닥터......”  
해리의 목소리를 듣자 닥터는 소닉이 아니라 도끼로 문을 열고 싶어졌다.  
곧 문이 활짝 열렸다. 안에 해리가 알몸으로 쓰러져있었다. 잭이 당장 뛰어들어 코트를 벗었다. 해리를 감싸며 몸을 훑어보니 이제 막 들어가는 멍이 여기 저기 보였지만 피가 흐르거나 큰 뼈가 부러지거나 기타 치명적인 상처가 있는 것 같지는 않았다. 몸이 몹시 찬 걸 봐서 이 상태로 꽤 방치된 것 같았다.  
“무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다. 해리가 힘들게 눈을 떴다. 그가 입을 벌렸으나 제대로 된 말은 나오지 않았다.  
“저체온에, 쇼크에, 타박상도 꽤 심각합니다. 당장 병원에 가야 해요. 뭐 질문하고 있을 때가 아니라고요.”  
“그렇지. 그래도 잠시만. 미안, 해리.”  
이런 상태의 사람에게서 대체 무슨 말을 들을 수 있겠냐고 잭이 생각하고 있는데 닥터가 불쑥 해리의 머리를 잡더니 자기 이마를 갖다 댔다.  
“!”  
닥터가 소리를 지르며 벌떡 일어났다.  
“닥터?”  
“해리를 병원에 데려가. 구급차를 부르던가 타디스에 차 있으니 써도 되고 아무튼 빨리.”  
“무슨 일이 있었어요?”  
잭이 해리를 더 가까이 끌어안으며 물었다.  
“이 트럭에 받혔어.”  
“네?!”  
닥터가 트럭을 나갔다.  
“닥터 지금 어딜...”  
“난 범인을 쫓아야 해.”  
잭이 뭐라 반대하기도 전에 닥터가 뛰어 사라졌다. 잭은 잠깐 고민하다 자동차 히터 보다는 자기가 계속 안고 있는 편이 체온 유지에 더 낫다고 판단해 휴대폰을 더듬어 999를 눌렀다.

 

응급실로 실려간 해리가 처치 끝나고 병실로 옮겨지도록 닥터로부터는 아무런 연락이 없었다. 해리의 입원 수속을 밟으면서 잭은 그 사실을 깨달았다.  
“보호자분 성함이 어떻게 되나요?”  
“닥... 잭 하크니스입니다.”  
“환자와의 관계는요?”  
“어, 그, 동거중인 친구요?”  
당직 간호사는 왜 네가 묻느냐는 표정으로 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 뭐라 할 말이 없었다. 의사로 가득한 종합 병원에서 닥터가 자기 이름을 ‘그냥 닥터’ 라고 주장하는 것 보다는 낫다고 애써 생각했지만 그래도 생각하면 할수록 해리의 남편이 따로 있는데 왜 자기가 이러고 있어야 하나 하는 생각만 들었다.  
‘아니 이 인간.... 아니고 타임로드가 어디서 뭘 하고 있는 거야, 뻥소니범 따위는 경찰이 잡게 놔두고 자기는 와서 남편 곁을 지키라고.’  
그냥 뺑소니범이라고 하기엔, 이것 저것 이상한 점이 많이 있기는 하지만.  
닥터는 해리가 그 트럭에 받혔다고 했다. 그럼 왜 이들이 발견했을 때 해리는 트럭 안에 들어있... 아니 갇혀있었는가? 증거 인멸을 노린 것이라 하기엔 트럭 안에도 밖에도 해리의 자전거가 보이지 않았다. 걷다 치었다고 하기엔 차고 안에 자전거가 없었던 것 같았다. 게다가 옷은 왜 벗긴단 말인가.  
“캡틴 잭?”  
불리고 잭이 고개를 들었다.  
“네?”  
“어....... 맞죠? 그, 토치우드의?”  
잭은 놀라서 눈앞의 아마도 경찰인 상대를 면밀히 살폈다. 조금 나이를 먹긴 했어도 기억에 있는 얼굴이었다.  
“그...... 앤디? 그웬의 경찰 동료였던? 카디프의?”  
“기억하고 있군요! 굉장하네요.”  
반가워하는 웃음은 빠르게 사라졌다.  
“근데, 댁이 여기 있다는 건, 이거 외계인 사건인 겁니까?”  
잭은 잠깐 그가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알지 못했다.  
“무슨 사건이요?”  
“어, 아니에요? 무슨 대학 교수가 집 앞에서 뺑소니 사고를 당했다고.”  
“아, 그거요. 아니, 외계인 사건은 아닙니다. 난 그저 친구라서 와 있는 것 뿐이에요.”  
잭이 병실 창문 너머로 해리를 바라보았다. 쇼크, 저체온증, 다수의 타박상과 찰과상에 왼 손목의 골절을 진단받고 해리는 손목과 무릎에 부목을 대 고정하고 담요에 폭 감싸인 채 난방을 넉넉히 튼 병실에 누워있었다. 심부체온까지 떨어진 건 아니기에 이 정도 따듯하게 두면 괜찮다고 했다. 그래도 쇼크란 혹시 모르는 거라서 모니터링 기기는 이것저것 달아뒀지만.  
무시무시해 보이는 광경이었지만 그래도 이만하면 사고에 비해 경상이었다. 트럭이 과속 중이었다면 적어도 뼈 몇 개는 부러졌을 것이고 조금만 운이 나빴어도 목숨을 건질 수 없었을지도 모른다.  
“위험한 상태인가요?”  
앤디가 물었다.  
“목숨에는 지장 없습니다. 다행히도.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“조서 쓰러 오셨나요? 해리가 깨어나려면 시간 좀 걸릴 테니 내일 아침이나 낮에 다시 오는 게 어떨까요.”  
“예, 그렇겠네요.”  
앤디가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그런데 정말 외계인 사건 아니지요?”  
그가 잭에게 다짐하듯 물었다.  
“내일 다시 와 보면 환자도 없고 다들 그런 사람 본 적도 없다고 그러는 건 아니겠죠?”  
잭은 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 그야 잭의 과거를 아는 사람이면 경계하고 의심하는 것도 당연하지만 토치우드도 없는 지금 이런 의심을 사는 건 좀 짜증났다.  
“예, 실은 저 사람은 지구인으로 위장하고 있는 위험한 외계인인데 종족 내 파벌 싸움에 휘말려 교통사고로 위장한 습격을 당한 겁니다. 지금 저자의 남편이 피의 복수를 하기 위해 나가있으니 밤길 출입을 삼가시기 바랍니다.”  
잭은 약 3초 간 상대의 표정을 감상했다.  
“농담입니다.”  
“저, 정말이죠?”  
앤디가 불안한 표정으로 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“지난 일 년..... 반 년? 일 년 반? 아니 아무튼 꽤 오랜 시간 나랑 같이 산 친구라고요. 외계인이라면 내가 알았겠죠.”  
“아, 그런가요.”  
앤디는 안도했다.  
“그런 거군요. 같이 산. 음.”  
‘대체 뭘 납득하고 있는 거야?’  
“죄송합니다. 그냥, 이 사건 좀 이상한 데가 있어서 말이죠.”  
잭의 표정이 어지간히 어이없어 보였는지 앤디가 변명을 시도했다.  
“사고 현장에서 세 블록 정도 떨어진 골목길 앞에서 망가진 자전거와 노트북 가방을 찾았는데 가방에 이 사람 이름이 있었거든요.”  
“자전거가요? 그럼 혹시.”  
“예, 그래서 거기가 진짜 사고 현장인가 싶긴 한데 그럼 피의자가 틸롯 교수를 트럭에 싣고 그의 집까지 가서 차와 함께 버리고 도망갔다는 소리가 되잖아요? 뺑소니라기에도 이상하고 피해자 구호를 한 것도 아니고 그렇다고 납치를 했다기에도 피해자의 집에 데려간 거고. 게다가 옷은 왜 벗겼으며 가방이며 지갑에 뒤진 흔적은 있는데 특별히 없어진 것처럼 보이는 것도 없고 말이에요. 돈도 조금이지만 들어 있고.”  
“해리는 원래 현금을 많이 가지고 다니지 않았어요.”  
“예, 그런 것 같더군요. 거기다, 옷을 벗겼는데 성폭행 흔적이 없는 것도 이상..... 물론 매우 다행한 일이지만, 일반적이지 않은 사례니까요.”  
앤디가 잭의 눈치를 보았다. 안심시켜주고는 싶었지만 잭은 지금 도저히 약간이라도 미소를 지을 기분이 나지 않았다.  
그러고 있는데 전화벨 소리가 울렸다. 앤디가 미안한 표정을 짓더니 돌아서서 전화를 받았다.  
“예, 저 피해자 면담하러 병원.....네?”  
그가 그대로 빙그르 반 바퀴 돌았다.  
“외계인 사건 아니라면서요?”  
“엥?”  
잭이 어리둥절했다.  
-자네 지금 누구랑 얘기중인건가?  
“그게 지금 어, 캡틴 잭이라고 외계 전담 부서 뭐시기.....”  
앤디가 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 잭이 전화기에 손을 뻗자 그가 순순히 넘겨주었다.  
“토치우드의 잭 하크니스입니다. 경찰은 손 떼라고 어디서 지시하던가요.”  
-토치우드? 그건 또 어디..  
“질문에 먼저 대답해주시기 바랍니다.  
잭이 약간 고압적인 태도를 가미해 말했다. 전화기 저 편이 잠시 침묵했다.  
-유닛이오. 존스 박사라는 여자의 전화였소.  
“협조 감사합니다.”  
잭은 전화를 끊고 앤디에게 돌려주었다. 그가 자기 전화를 꺼내 마사에게 전화를 걸었다.  
“안녕, 마사.”  
-해리는 어때요?  
닥터가 뭐라고 말했는지 몰라도 마사는 그것부터 물었다.  
“당장 위험하지는 않아. 그런데 경찰엔 왜.”  
-닥터가 요청했어요.  
잭이 긴장했다.  
“닥터가 관련된 거야? 왜, 어떻게?”  
-그런 이야기는 안 했어요. 범인이 외계인이라며 자기가 알아서 할 테니까 수사를 중단시켜달라고만 했는데, 내 의견을 묻는다면 기색이 아주 심각했어요.  
“해리를 어떻게 더 보호하란 얘기는 안 하고?”  
-....예.  
“알았어. 해리에겐 내가 꼭 붙어 있을게. 뭐든 새로 알게 되면 전화해줘.”  
-그럴게요. 해리 잘 지켜요. 닥터는 해리에게는 더 위험이 없다고 생각하는 것 같지만 닥터가 관련된 일이 그렇게 쉽게 풀릴 리가 없잖아요.  
“그렇지. 주의할게.”  
잭이 전화를 끊었다. 앤디가 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“외계인 사건이 맞나보네요.”  
잭은 최대한 뻔뻔스럽게 말했다.  
“해리의 소지품은 집.... 차고가 열려있을 테니 거기 가져다두면 됩니다. 잠깐이지만 만나서 반가웠어요.”  
잭은 상큼하게 웃어주곤 앤디가 대답하기 전에 병실로 들어갔다.


	37. Chapter 37

문을 꽉 닫고 잭은 최대한 조용히 침대 곁으로 다가갔다. 지금 보니 해리의 얼굴에도 멍이 들고 있었다. 잭의 경험으로는 얼굴을 세게 후려쳤을 때 저런 식으로 멍이 남았다. 저건 사고로 생긴 게 아니었다. 아마도 트럭에 끌려갈 때나 옷이 벗겨질 때 저항하다 맞은 게 분명했다.  
‘잡히면 죽인다. 닥터가 뭐라고 하든 이놈 잡으면 죽여버릴 거야.’  
잭이 해리의 얼굴에 손을 대었다. 아까보단 많이 따뜻해졌지만 아직도 냉기가 남아있었다. 해리가 몸을 떨었다. 잭은 해리를 안아주고 싶었지만 의식 없는 환자를 움직여서 좋을 것 같지는 않아 망설였다. 그가 해리의 손을 꺼내 꼭 잡았다.  
“미안해.”  
찬 손을 자기 손으로 덥히며 잭이 해리에게 속삭였다.  
“같이 있었어야했는데. 혼자 둬서 정말 미안해.”  
부목은 대지 않았지만 어깨에도 붕대가 단단히 감겨 있었다. 자전거를 트럭으로 치어 날리다니. 범인은 분명 해리의 퇴근을 노리고 잠복해있었을 것이다. 처음부터 납치할 셈인 게 분명했다. 하지만 그러고 왜 집으로 간 걸까. 범인이 닥터의 적이라면 해리를 인질로 닥터를 위협하려던 걸까.  
잭은 병실을 둘러보았다. 5층 건물의 유리창 같은 건 외계인은커녕 지구인 상대로도 제대로 된 방어가 안 되었다. 잠글 수도 없는 병실 문은 더 말할 것도 없었다. 역시 자기가 해리 곁에 딱 붙어서 지키는 수밖에 없겠다고 잭은 새삼 결심했다.  
해리가 움찔했다.  
“으........”  
“해리? 정신 들어?”  
“........닥터? ..잭?”  
거칠고 가느다란 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
“나야, 잭.”  
잭이 자기 얼굴을 해리에게 가져다대었다.  
“닥터는 범인을 쫒고 있어.”  
해리의 손이 공중을 허우적거렸다. 다친 부위가 자극 받지 않도록 잭이 그의 팔을 잡아 사이에 넣고 그를 끌어안았다.  
“왔구나.”  
해리가 잭의 가슴에 머리를 기대었다.  
“그래.”  
잭이 그의 등을 받쳐 편하게 기대게 했다.  
“더 빨리 오지 못해서 미안해.”  
그리고 이 말을 하는 게 닥터가 아니어서도 미안해, 라고 하고 싶었지만 약해져 있는 해리에게 닥터가 없는 걸 자꾸 상기시키고 싶지는 않았기 때문에 그만두었다.  
“죽을 거라고 생각했어.”  
해리가 속삭였다.  
“혼자, 이유도 모르고. 그게 무서워서.”  
“당연히 무섭지. 그런 건 누구라도 무서워.”  
잭이 해리를 다독였다.  
“이제 괜찮아. 안전해. 그러니 안심하고 쉬어. 푹 자고 일어나면 머리도 맑아지고 기분도 정리될 거야.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 잭은 그를 다시 침대에 눕히려 했으나 해리가 잭을 붙잡고 놔주지 않았다.  
“추워.”  
잭은 잠시, 그러나 그 기준으로는 상당히 한참 동안 고민한 끝에 자신과의 싸움에서 패배했다.  
“잠시만 기다려.”  
해리의 손을 떼어놓고 잭은 겉옷과 신발을 벗고 벨트나 달리 찬 물건도 모두 풀어놓았다. 총은 배게 옆에 두고 잭이 침대에 올라 해리 옆에 누웠다.  
“어때, 좀 따뜻해?”  
잭이 해리를 꼭 끌어안았다. 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 잭이 그 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.  
“잘 자, 해리.”

 

잭은 문 열리는 소리에 잠이 깨었다.  
졸고 있었다니 어이가 없었다. 해리를 보호하기 위해 같이 있었던 주제에. 그러나 지금은 자기 책망으로 낭비하고 있을 시간이 없었다. 잭은 살며시 배게 옆으로 손을 뻗으며 침입자의 움직임을 주시했다.  
딸깍  
불이 켜졌다. 눈이 따갑거나 하지 않을 은은한 미등이었지만 잭을 놀라게 하는 데에는 충분했다.  
“쏘지 마, 잭.”  
“닥터?”  
잭은 총을 겨눈 팔을 내렸다. 그가 시계를 보았다. 5시 12분이었다.  
“대체 이 시간까지 뭘 한 거에요, 해리에겐 와보지도 않고.”  
불평하고 나서 잭은 자기 상태를 생각했다.  
해리와 한 침대. 그의 남편이 눈앞에. 처음 겪는 상황은 아니었지만, 아니 잭도 해리도 옷을 입고 있다는 점에서는 처음 있는 상황도 맞지만.  
뭐라고 사과해야 하나 바쁘게 머리 굴리던 잭은 자기는 인간 탕파일 뿐 아무런 잘못도 하지 않았다고 판단하고 떳떳하고 뻔뻔하게 나가기로 결심했다.  
“닥터, 이건 저체온에...”  
“해리를 돌봐줘서 고마워.”  
변명도 하다 말고 감사인사를 들어 잭은 머릿속이 꼬였다.  
“......예?”  
“내가 해리 곁을 지켰어야 했는데, 그러지 못하고 너한테 맡겨버려서.”  
닥터가 해리에게 다가가 그의 손을 쥐었다. 다행히 이제는 체온이 정상으로 돌아와 있었다. 따끈따끈한 인간 탕파가 밤새 곁을 지킨 덕이라고 하고 싶은데 닥터의 표정이 너무나 지치고 비참해보여서 차마 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다.  
“으음...... 닥터?”  
해리가 잠에서 깨었다.  
“그래. 나 여기 있어.”  
닥터가 해리의 얼굴에 손을 대었다. 해리가 눈을 뜨고 정신을 차렸다.  
“너.”  
“알아. 내가 잘못했어. 미안해.”  
닥터가 해리의 왼손을 들어올렸다. 잭이 서둘러 일어나 주머니에서 반지를 찾아 닥터에게 내밀었다.  
“부목을 대는데 방해가 된대서 빼놨어요.”  
닥터가 그걸 받아들었다. 빛이 나지 않는 태양석은 누르스름하고 탁해보였다. 그가 소닉을 꺼내 해리의 손목을 스캔했다.  
“심하지 않은 단순 골절이야. 재생 치료기를 쓰면 금방 나을 수 있겠어.”  
“아침 되자마자 퇴원 수속을 할게요, 그럼.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“닥터.”  
해리가 불렀다.  
“구하러 와 준 거야?”  
“당연하지.”  
닥터가 해리의 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“더 빨리 못 와서 미안해.”  
“어떻게 알고?”  
“사이킥 페이퍼에 메시지가 떴어.”  
닥터가 사실대로 말했다.  
“살려달라고. 그래서 무척 위급한 상황인 걸 알았지.”  
“그거 그런 기능도 있었어?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“응. 생각을 메시지로 보내는 거지. 일반적으로 가능한 건 아니지만. 텔레파시 능력이 있는 것도 아닌 보통 인간인데 사이킥 메시지를 보내다니, 얼마나 위험하고 절박한 상황이면 그랬을까 싶어 걱정으로 죽어버리는 줄 알았어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“죽지 마.”  
해리가 말했다. 잭이 방긋 웃었다.  
“걱정 마. 안 죽을게.”  
해리가 약하게 웃었다. 그가 닥터에게 다시 고개를 돌렸다.  
“밤에, 범인을 쫒으러 갔었다며? 그냥 교통사고나... 납치범이 아니었던 거야? 무슨 일인지 알아냈어?”  
닥터가 무겁게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋은 소식부터 말하자면, 넌 이제 안전할 거야. 그 놈이 노리는 건 나니까.”  
해리의 표정이 굳었다. 잭이 닥터의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다.  
“닥터가 노림 받는 게 해리에게 참도 좋은 소식이겠네요.”  
“아우...... 하지만 해리가 노려지는 것 보다는 훨씬 낫잖아, 난 대처 수단도 있고.”  
“넌 무기 안 쓰잖아.”  
해리가 찔렀다.  
“상대는 타임로드야.”  
닥터의 말에 잭도 해리도 놀란 나머지 닥터를 구박하는 것도 잊고 말았다.  
“닥터.”  
잭의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“‘딴' 타임로드야. 스스로를 프레데터라 부르더군.”  
닥터의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“해리, 타임로드가 멸망하고 내가 하나뿐인 생존자라는 건 알고 잇지?”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“타임로드가 멸망하게 된 계기는 달렉과의 전쟁이었어. 그런데, 나는 지금까지 몰랐지만, 전쟁 막바지에 아이들을 피난시키자는 움직임이 있었나봐. 결국 무산되어버렸지만 소수의 인원이 갈리프레이를 떠나 탈출하는 데 성공했다고 하더군.”  
잭이 깜짝 놀라 닥터를 보았다. 이건 엄청난 소식이었다. 닥터 외의 생존자 - 그것도 죄 없는 아이들이 남아있는 것이다.  
그 소식을 말하며 닥터가 기뻐 날뛰지 않는다. 잭은 뼛속까지 오싹하게 불길함을 느꼈다.  
“그리고, 그 사실을 아는 자 중에 도망자가 하나 있었어. 아주 사악하고 이기적이기 짝이 없는 저주받은 영혼이.”  
“마스터.”  
잭이 내뱉었다. 닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 그 자에 비하면 마스터가 도망친 건 차라리 이해할 만 해. 오직 전쟁에서 싸우다 죽기 위해 되살아나서 계속 최전방 목숨이 위태로운 임무에만 투입되는데 위험에 처해도 구해주려는 사람 하나 없고 이기고 돌아가도 살아날 길이 없는 상황이었잖아. 게다가 그 때 마스터는 달렉에게 처형당해 죽은 뒤였는데, 무서운 게 당연하지.”  
잭의 표정이 굳었다.  
“마스터가 잘했다는 게 아니야. 그저..... 그 프레데터란 자는 도망쳤지만, 이미 수명이 많이 남아있는 상태가 아니었어. 그래서 그는 카멜레온 아크를 쓰고 숨어있는 아이들을 찾아내서는.......”  
닥터가 주먹을 움켜쥐었다.  
“그들을 잡아먹었어. 아트론 에너지와 재생성을 빼앗고 인간으로 죽게 내버려 둔 거야. 심지어 그 인간 상태마저 죽이고 빼앗기도 했어. 그랬다고 스스로 말했어. 웃으면서!”  
닥터가 분노로 몸을 떨었다. 잭도 해리도 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다.  
“용서 못 해. 살아남은 사람들이 있었는데, 알기도 전에 모두...... 절대 용서 못 해.......”  
닥터가 눈물 흘렸다. 잭이 닥터를 안고 다독였다. 해리가 그의 손을 꽉 잡았다.  
“그러고 심지어 이제 닥터까지 노리는 겁니까.”  
잭이 분노에 찬 목소리로 말했다. 닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“어떻게 싸우면 되나요.”  
“잭 너는 해리와 같이 타디스에 들어가 있어.”  
“혼자 보낼 순 없어!”  
해리가 항의했다.  
“으, 그래, 내가 도움이 안 되는 건 인정해, 하지만 치료실에 얌전히 있는 정도는 혼자서도 할 수 있어. 적어도 잭이랑 같이 가!”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“혼자 가는 건 아니니까 걱정 마. 유닛 쪽에 협력을 구해놨어. 알고 보니 그 자가 인간들에게도 좀.. 영향을 끼치고 있었나봐.”  
잭은 마사가 전화했던 걸 떠올렸다.  
“하지만.”  
“제발, 잭. 그 자 역시 타임로드야. 그것도 다른 타임로드들을 사냥하는데 특화된 타임로드라고. 타디스를 잠근다고 해서 완전히 안심할 수가 없어. 네가 해리를 지켜줄 거라 생각지 않으면 내가 불안해서 움직일 수가 없을 정도야.”  
닥터의 엄청난 신뢰에 잭은 말을 잃었다.  
“...........마사랑 같이 갈 거죠?”  
닥터가 굳게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그리고 내가 물렁하게 나가다 반격당할 걱정은 안 해도 돼.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이번엔 그 자를 죽일 거니까.”

 

해리는 치료 패드에 대고 있는 오른손을 움찔거렸다.  
“가만히 있는 편이 좋아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“음, 그런데 이거 좀 가렵다고 해야 하나, 그런 영 근지러운 느낌이 들어서.”  
해리와 잭이 타디스에 틀어박힌 지도 이틀이 되었다. 그동안 해리는 손목뼈를 붙이고 무릎과 어깨의 탈구와 염좌를 치료하고 다수의 멍을 가라앉혔다. 그리고 이제는 진짜 별거 아닌 찰과상까지 치료 중이었다. 달리 할 일이 없었기 때문이었다.  
“그래도 작은 상처는 간지럽고 끝나지, 다리뼈를 붙일 땐 쿡쿡 쑤신다고. 아주 참을 만큼 아픈 것도 아니고 신경 거슬릴 정도로만.”  
“너도 이거 써 봤어?”  
“옛날에.”  
그리고 치료실에 조용해졌다. 위험할 지도 몰라서 이러고 있는 거긴 하지만 잭도 해리도 실제로 그자가 타디스를 뚫고 들어와 이들을 어찌 할 수 있을 거라고는 생각하지 않았다. 외부 문은 열 수 있을지 몰라도 타디스가 틀림없이 그자를 엉뚱한 곳으로 인도해 길을 잃게 할 테니까.  
심심해진 잭이 간식거리라도 가져올까 해서 일어섰다.  
“해리, 나.”  
해리가 흠칫하는 걸 보고 잭이 잠시 말을 잃었다.  
“어, 괜찮아, 잭. 이제 가만히 있을게.”  
해리가 억지로 웃었다.  
“부끄러워할 필요 없어, 해리.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“이런 상황에선 무서운 게 정상인거야.”  
해리가 자기 손만 내려다보았다. 잭이 조금 더 설명했다.  
“고통사고로 제정신이 아닌 상태에서 납치까지 당했잖아. 정신적 충격이 있는 게 당연하지. 그 새끼를 없애고 안전해진 뒤에 심리 치료라도...”  
“강간당한다고 생각했어.”  
해리가 불쑥 말했다. 잭이 침묵했다.  
“그자가 내 옷을 벗길 때 말이야. 난 완전히 패닉 했고, 그자가 날 때려서 정신을 잃게 했어. 다시 정신이 들고도 난 움직이지 못했고...... 그자는 다 벗기고 나서는 날 그냥 놔두고 가버렸어. 왜지?”  
잭은 우선 끓어오르는 살기를 가라앉히느라 바빴다.  
“닥터가 쫒아오는 걸 알고 도망친 건 아닐까?”  
말하면서도 잭은 그건 아니라고 알고 있었다. 겨울밤이라곤 해도 그 정도로 체온이 떨어지려면 프레데터는 닥터가 오기 한참 전에 해리를 버리고 떠났어야 했다. 해리도 고개를 저었다.  
“기억이 끊기긴 하지만 그렇게 바로는 아니었어. 그리고.... 옆에서 뭔가를 했던 것 같아.”  
“뭘?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그건 모르겠어. 쳐다볼 정신이 없었으니까. 하지만 분명 옷을 다 벗기고 난 다음 트럭을 나가기까지 시간이 좀 있었어.”  
잭이 잠시 생각했다.  
“트럭이 움직인 건 그 전이야 후야?”  
“후야.”  
잭은 생각했다. 그럼 프레데터는 교통사고를 내서 해리를 트럭으로 끌고 간 뒤 옷을 벗기고 옆에서 뭔가를 한 다음 트럭을 몰고 이들의 집으로 간 것이 된다. 닥터랑 싸울 때 해리를 인질로 쓸 거라면 옷을 벗겨 방치하거나 집 앞으로 끌고 갈 게 아니라 어디다 숨겨두거나 하다못해 머리에 총을 겨누고 나타나는 편이 맞을 텐데.  
“닥터는 그자가 이제 날 노리지 않을 거라고 했지만, 솔직히 믿기 힘들어.”  
“동감이야.”  
애초 닥터 본인은 그 말을 믿고 있을지 의문이었다. 그랬다면 이렇게 잭더러 해리를 지켜달라고 부탁하지 않았을 테니까.  
그렇다고 닥터가 목표니 그를 쫓을 거라던 닥터의 말이 거짓이라고 생각하기도 어려웠다. 닥터는 거짓말쟁이가 틀림없지만, 적어도 해리나 다른 친구들의 안전을 두고 거짓말을 할 리는 없었다.  
해리가 몸을 떨었다. 그가 침대에 걸쳐져 있는 담요를 끌어당겨 둘렀다.  
“추워?”  
잭이 해리의 이마와 손을 짚었다. 체온은 정상이었다. 치료실 공기도 따뜻했다.  
“응, 조금. 괜찮아.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 해리는 몸을 움츠렸다. 추운 게 몸이 아님은 금방 알 수 있었다.  
잭이 침대에 걸터앉아 해리를 뒤에서 끌어안았다.  
“어.”  
“나 체온 높거든. 추운 지역에서 복무할 땐 인간 탕파로 인기 최고였어.”  
“......너랑 붙어있으면 좀 다른 의미로 따뜻해질 것 같다만.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 해리는 잭에게 몸을 기댔다.  
“물론 그 점도 있고.”  
“바람둥이.”  
해리가 잭의 손을 꼭 잡았다.


	38. Chapter 38

해리를 꼭 안은 채 잭이 생각했다. 이유야 어쨌든 그 프레데터란 자는 해리를 폭행해서 죽을 곳에 방치했다. 해리가 여전히 위험할 수 있다고 생각하지 않았으면 잭은 이미 뛰쳐나가 그자를 잡아죽이는 계획에 뛰어들었을 것이다. 그런데 닥터가 정말로 그자를 죽일 생각인걸까, 그런 인간 말종이나마 마지막 남은 동족인건데.  
또 다른 ‘인간 말종 마지막 동족’을 생각하고 잭은 해리를 안은 팔에 힘을 주었다.  
닥터는 그자를 용서했다. 그와 함께 정착하려고까지 했다. 닥터가 그를 사랑했다는 점에 의심의 여지는 없었다. 어떤 방식으로 얼마나 사랑했는지는 잭은 생각하고 싶지 않았다.  
만약 해리 앞에 나타난 게 마스터였다면 어땠을까. 마스터가 해리를 살려두려 들 가능성은 없었다. 닥터가 결혼할 정도로 사랑하는 사람이라니 닥터의 눈 앞에서 산채로 찢어발기는 정도는 하고도 남을 것이다. 더한 걸 생각해 내려고 몇날 며칠을 골몰할 지도 모른다.  
그러나 잭이 걱정하는 건 다른 문제였다. 과연 닥터가 해리가 해를 입었다고 해서 마스터를 죽이겠다고 공언할까. 잭으로서는 정말로 그랬으면 좋겠지만 그럴 거라는 생각은 들지 않았다. 도리어, 닥터가 아무리 말로는 해리에게서 마스터를 보고 있지 않는다고 해도 실제론 둘을 겹쳐보고 있다는 점을 생각할 때 극단적으로는 닥터가 마스터를 잡아두기 위해 해리를 버릴 가능성도......  
‘정말 그런 일이 생기면 아무리 닥터라 해도 팬다. 내가 죽도록 패버릴 테다!’  
“잭.”  
해리가 그의 손을 잡았다.  
“왜 갑자기 살기야?”  
잭은 어물거렸다. 사실대로 ‘마스터가 나타날 경우 닥터가 널 버릴지도 몰라서 그러면 내가 닥터를 패려고’라고 말할 수는 없었다.  
“그, 너한테 이런 짓을 한 놈을 생각하니 절로 손에 힘이 들어가서.....”  
해리가 조금 웃었다.  
“고마워.”  
그가 좀 더 잭에게 몸을 기댔다.  
“할 수만 있으면 당장 가서 그 자를 죽이려 들 거지?”  
“물론이지.”  
“그래. 심지어 닥터조차도...”  
해리가 잭의 팔을 잡아당겨 몸에 꽉 둘렀다.  
“이런 걸로 기뻐하면 안 되려나? 닥터는 무지 고통스럽게 내린 결정일 테니까. 타임로드, 그것도 아이들이 여럿이나 살해당했기 때문에 그런 거니까. 그런데도 나는 닥터가 나를 공격한 자를 죽이겠다고 해서 너무나 기뻐. 닥터는 정말 괴로울 텐데, 아무리 쓰레기 같은 종자라 해도 고향의 말로 대화를 나눌 수 있는 마지막 기회를 자기 손으로 없애려 하는 건데 나는......”  
“고향의 말로 듣는 소리가 애들을 몇 명이나 어떻게 죽였나 하는 자랑질이라면 안 듣는 편이 훨씬 낫다고 본다.”  
잭이 단호하게 말했다.  
“직접 목을 조르거나 칼로 찌르지 않았다고 해도 그자는 널 죽이려고 했어. 죽게 내버려뒀다고. 그런 놈이 벌을 받길 바라는 건 당연한 거야. 거기다 애들을 죽였대잖아. 그런 놈이 죽어 마땅하다고 생각하는 것도 당연하다고. 닥터가 거기 동조해준다고? 기분 째지는 거지.”  
“그러게.”  
해리가 웃었다.  
“닥터가 동족이 아니라 나를 선택해줘서 기뻐. 그리고 너도.”  
“응?”  
해리가 몸을 돌려 잭을 끌어안았다. 잭도 엉겁결에 그를 마주 안았다. 이건 아까 체온을 나누기 위한 포옹과는 달랐다. 목덜미에 와 닿는 해리의 숨결이 간지러우면서도 자극적이었다. 잭의 맥박이 빨라졌다.  
“닥터만 아니었음 너랑 바람을 피울 텐데.”  
그냥 있다가는 이성을 잃어버릴 것 같아서 잭이 마지노선을 쳤다. 해리가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“나야말로.”  
해리가 고개를 들었다.  
“이대로는 나한테 너무 유리한 관계려나.”  
“왜, 닥터가 네가 바람피웠을 리 없고 무조건 내 쪽에서 먼저 유혹했다고 확신할 거라서?”  
“아니, 난 이렇게 기대있는 것 만으로 좋지만 넌 그렇지 않을 거라서.”  
잭은 잠시 할 말을 잃었다.  
“해리, 음, 이건 정말 순수하게 학문적인 호기심에서 묻는 건데.”  
“무슨 학문? 바람둥이학? 에로학?”  
“.......타임로드학. 아무튼, 음...........”  
“한 달에 한 번 정도.”  
“결혼한 보람은?!”  
잭이 너무나 공포에 질린 반응을 보여서 해리는 다시 웃고 말았다.  
“나도 바쁘고, 닥터도 별로 조르거나 하지 않고, 솔직히 닥터를 보고 있으면 그나마도 좀 배덕감 느껴지거나 하는 걸. 뭐 부부 관계란 서로 만족하기만 하면 되는 거잖아.”  
“그리고 넌 정말 그걸로 만족하고?”  
해리는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“섹스 자체보다 닥터에게 만족하고 있는 것도 같지만 그래.”  
“이거 엄청 패배감 느껴지는데. 존재만으로 만족이라니.”  
잭이 이마를 짚었다.  
“네가 패배감 느낄 필요는 없지, 나는 네 존재에도 만족하고 있으니까.”  
“꼬시든 밀어내든 한 가지만 해주지 않겠어?”  
해리가 짐짓 고개를 기울였다.  
“싫은데. 그런 거 재미 없잖아.”  
“으아 이런 악당!”  
해리도 잭도 오랜만에 마음 편히 웃었다. 그러고 있는데 잭의 전화가 울렸다.  
“안녕, 마사.”  
-잭. 해리와 같이 있는 거죠? 어디에요?  
“타디스 치료실 안이야. 닥터는?”  
마사가 조금 침묵했다.  
-타디스로 피한 게 아니면 닥터는 어디 있는 거죠?  
“피해? 잠깐만, 처음부터 말해주겠어?”  
잭이 긴장해서 자세를 바로했다. 해리도 잭에게서 떨어져 전화에 귀를 기울였다.  
-그, ‘프레데터’의 집인지 작업장인지를 찾아서, 유닛 부대와 닥터와 함께 급습하러 갔어요. 닥터는 자기가 먼저 들어가 보겠다고 했는데 닥터 들어가자마자 웬 역장 같은 게 건물을 둘러싸서 우리는 들어갈 수가 없게 되더니 잠시 후 건물에 불길이 치솟는 거에요.  
“닥터는?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
-그래서 그 쪽에 전화를 한 거라고요. 닥터는 전화도 안 받고, 집이 불타고 있는데도 여전히 역장은 꺼지질 않고.  
“닥터가 한 짓일 거야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
-뭐라고요?  
“그렇잖아요? 프레데터가 닥터를 가두기 위해 친 역장이라면 닥터가 아마도 그 자를 죽이고 불을 질렀을 때 걷혔겠지요. 이건 그러니까......”  
해리의 태도가 가라앉았다.  
“닥터가 하려는 일을 방해 받고 싶지 않아서, 또는 보이고 싶지 않아서.”  
-...........정말로 그 자를 죽일 생각이군요, 닥터는.  
마사도 잭도 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
해리가 자기 휴대폰을 꺼내 전화를 걸었다.

 

마사와 유닛 군인들을 밖에 남겨두고 닥터는 집안으로 들어갔다. 침입을 숨길 것도 없이 정문으로 당당히 걸어 들어가며 닥터는 인간들의 개입을 막아줄 대형 역장 발생기를 켰다. 벌써부터 마사가 비난하는 목소리가 들리는 것 같지만 지금은 어쩔 수 없었다. 마사와 유닛을 끌어들인 건 자칭 프레데터란 자가 긴 수명과 높은 기술 수준을 무기로 인간들 곳곳에 심어놓은 부하와 추종자들을 색출해 없애는 작업을 맡기기 위해서일 뿐, 프레데터 본인은 닥터가 직접 그것도 혼자 없애야만 했다.  
그 이유는.  
“어서 오시지요, 닥터.”  
프레데터가 그를 맞으러 나오기라도 한 듯 홀 가운데 서 있었다.  
“여기까지 온 걸 보니 내 제안을 고려해보았나 보군요.”  
“고려라면 해 봤지.”  
닥터가 그자를 노려보았다. 그자는 웃었다.  
“별로 나쁜 이야기는 아닐 텐데요. 사실 당신의 근심을 가져가주는 일에 다름 아니지 않습니까. 하지만 참, 카멜레온 아크가 아직 남아있다는 데도 놀랐지만 그 사용자가 마스터일 줄이야. 심지어 닥터가 그의 인간 형태를 보호하는 걸로 모자라...”  
“닥쳐!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 그자는 더욱 크게 웃었다.  
“그래, 네놈 예상대로 마스터의 아크는 그가 아니라 내가 가지고 있다. 그러니 그의 몸이나 집을 아무리 뒤져도 소용이 없지.”  
닥터가 조금 진정하고 말했다.  
“너는 그저 네가 놓친 피난민이 있는 줄로만 알고 별 생각 없이 해리를 습격했지. 그게 누구인줄도 모르고 말이야. 하긴 별 상관없었겠지. 타임로드일 때 누구였든 지금은 한갓 인간일 뿐일 거고 타임로드가 어쩌지 못할 상대는 아닐 테니까. 건드려선 안 될 자를 건드리고 있다고는 생각도 못했겠지.”  
“건드려선 안 될 자라니, 마스터를 그렇게 높이 평가하고 있는 줄은 몰랐군요. 개인적인 의견으로는 그의 악명은 좀 과장되지 않았나 생각하지만......”  
“과장되지 않았어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“도리어 과소평가된 셈이지. 나랑 엮이느라 뭘 제대로 성취하질 못했으니까. 하지만 그는 정말 놀랍도록 뛰어나고 대단한 사람이야, 너 같은 단순 쓰레기하고는 비교할 수 없지. 그런데 넌 자신의 비루한 목숨을 조금 더 이어가기 위해 그를 잡아먹으려 들면서 내게서 고민거리를 가져가는 거라 생색을 내는군.”  
“당신과 지금 같이 살고 있는 마스터의 얼굴을 한 귀여운 애완 인간은 그대로 남을 거요.”  
“해리에 대해 그따위로 말하지 마.”  
닥터가 으르렁거렸다.  
“해리가 소중한 만큼 내겐 마스터도 소중해, 당장 그를 깨울 수는 없다 해도 적어도 너 같은 놈에게 넘겨주지는 않아.”  
“협상 결렬이군, 그럼.”  
프레데터가 말했다.  
“그래.”  
닥터가 동의했다.  
“당신은 무기를 쓰지 않는다지?”  
“물론이지. 그딴 것 갖고 있지도 않아.”  
닥터가 태연히 말했다.  
“내겐 잘 된 일이지. 당신을 죽이고 힘으로 빼앗으면 되니까.”  
프레데터가 총을 들어 닥터를 겨누었다.  
“어, 그런데 아까 말 중에 오해가 있는 것 같아.”  
닥터가 서둘러 말했다. 프레데터가 비웃었다.  
“무슨 오해인데?”  
“아까 내가 말한 건드려선 안 될 자는.”  
닥터가 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내 들었다.  
“바로 나야.”  
닥터가 스위치를 눌렀다. 여기저기에서 폭음이 들리더니 집이 불타오르기 시작했다.  
“내가 너를 살려둘 거라 생각했어, 네가 마지막 남은 동족이기 때문에? 웃기지 마, 넌 내가 만나고 보호하고 사죄할 수 있었던 내 동족들을 ‘죽인’ 놈에 불과해.”  
닥터가 이글거리는 증오를 담아 소리쳤다.  
“내가 단지 수다쟁이라 다 아는 이야기를 새삼 떠들고 있다고 생각했어? 아니! 난 집안 요소 요소에 폭탄을 설치할 시간을 벌기 위해서 그랬던 거야. 여기가 고스란히 남아서 인간들 손에 넘어가면 안 되니까. 네가 운용하고 있던 장비도 정보도 너와 함께 모조리 사라져야 하니까!”  
닥터가 스크루 드라이버를 다시 주머니에 넣고 돌아섰다.  
“불타는 집에 깔려죽는 게 충분히 고통스러운 죽음이길 바라겠어.”  
“너는 살아나갈 수 있을 것 같으냐!”  
프레데터가 닥터를 쏘았다.  
“나는 이미 수십 번에 달하는 재생성을 확보했어! 여기서 죽는 건 너다, 닥터!”  
총을 마구 쏴대다 프레데터가 눈을 크게 떴다. 방금까지 닥터가 있던 자리에는 지각 필터와, 장난감 무선자동차에 묶여 있는 무전기만이 덩그러니 놓여 있었다.  
“어느새?”  
-여러 가지로 생각해봤어.  
무전기에서 닥터의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
-너는 죄 없는 타임로드 아이들을 학살했을 뿐 아니라 마스터를 잡아먹으려 했고 해리를 죽게 방치했어. 그래서 난 너를 살려둘 수 없다고 결정 내렸어.  
“마치 네놈에게 그런 판단을 내릴 자격이 있기라도 한 것처럼!”  
프레데터가 소리쳤다.  
“비겁하게 숨어있지 말고 당장 나와!”  
-물론 내겐 그런 판단을 내릴 자격 같은 건 없지.  
닥터가 선선히 인정했다.  
-내 쪽이 몇 백 몇 천배나 심한 학살자고, 방금 지적한 대로 비겁한 놈이기도 하고. 그래서 정의를 위해서가 아니라 내 이익을 위해서 널 죽일 거야.  
“네 이익이라고?”  
프레데터가 드디어 공포를 느꼈다.  
“내가 죽는 게 네게 무슨 이익이 되는데? 닥터, 진정하고 생각해 봐. 또 다른 타임로드라고, 수많은 생명을 모아 죽지도 않을. 쓸모 있을 것 같지 않아? 우리가 힘을 합치면 뭐든지 할 수 있잖아? 모아둔 재생성을 네게 나눠줄 수도 있어. 아니 나눠줄게!”  
-죽지 않는 사람이라면 이미 하나 있어. 나는 이미 뭐든지 할 수 있고, 지금 할 수 없는 걸 굳이 하고 싶다면 너보단 마스터와 힘을 합치는 게 쉽고 결과도 훨씬 낫겠지. 알겠지만 무능한 자와 일하는 건 힘든 일이거든. 마지막으로.  
프레데터의 다리가 날아갔다. 그가 비명을 질렀다.  
-난 그렇게 오래 살고 싶은 생각도 없어.  
도망칠 수도 없게 된 프레데터에게 다시 닥터의 목소리가 들렸다.  
-나는 비겁자인데다 거짓말쟁이이기까지 해서, 실은 지금 무기도 갖고 있어. 음, 이건 굳이 말로 설명 안 해도 다리가 날아가고 나면 자연히 알게 되려나? 이런 쓸데없는 소리까지 하는 건 그럼 역시 내가 수다쟁이여서 인거로군.  
두어 번 고개를 끄덕거릴 정도 시간 간격을 두고 닥터가 말을 계속했다.  
-너를 어떤 방법으로 어떤 무기로 죽여야 할지도 고민 많이 했어. 방금 너도 말한 것 같이 넌 재생성을 많이 모아뒀으니까. 산채로 땅에 묻어볼까도 했지만 그건 개인적으로 쓰고 싶지 않은 방법이고 재생성시의 아트론 에너지 폭발 때문에 어지간히 깊이 묻지 않으면 뚫고 나올 지도 모르고. 그런데 딱 적당한 게 있더라고. 마스터의 신무기 중에 레이저 스크루 드라이버라는 게 있는데, 이게 단번에 신체를 폭파시켜 조각조각 내거든. 단번에. 제대로 맞으면 재생성이고 뭐고 없는 거지. 널 단번에 죽여주는 건 죄에 비해 좀 가볍다는 생각 안 드는 것도 아니지만 말한 대로 나는 정의를 실현하기 위해서가 아니라 내 이익을 위해 널 죽이는 거라서.  
“무슨 이익인데?”  
프레데터가 소리쳤다.  
“내가 대신 뭐든 들어줄 테니까! 살려줘, 닥터. 살려줘! 마지막 남은 동족의 외침을 외면하지 말아줘!”  
-내게 마지막 남은 동족은 네가 아니고 마스터야.  
닥터가 말했다.  
-그리고 너는 그의 안전과 행복을 위협하고 있지.  
프레데터의 등에 레이저 포인터가 나타났다.  
-그게 내가 널 죽이는 이유야.  
프레데터가 수백 수천의 고깃조각 뼛조각이 되어 흩어졌다. 다른 생명을 빼앗아 수십 개의 목숨을 수집한 보람도 없이.  
다른 방식으로 만났더라면, 저자가 해리를 공격하지 않았더라면, 마스터와 해리의 연관성을 알지 못했더라면 닥터는 저자를 만났을 때 기뻤을 것이다. 울며 사죄하며 매달려 목숨까지 주어버렸을지도 모른다. 저자가 다른 타임로드들의 목숨을 빼앗았다는 걸 알게 되어도 죽일 생각까진 할 수 없었을 것이다.  
그러나 그는 해리가 마스터라는 걸 사람들에게 폭로할 수 있었다. 그것만은 닥터가 절대로 무릅쓸 수 없는 위협이었다.  
그래서 닥터는 죽은 이들을 위해서라는 알량한 명목으로 저자를 죽여 버렸다. 보호해주지도 못한 사람들을 무슨 염치로 복수해주었다 할 수 있을까.  
주춧돌까지 잿더미가 되어 어떠한 기기도 정보도 파편조차 남지 않도록 주의 깊게 계산해 집안 곳곳에 설치한 폭탄과 인화 물질은 확실하게 집을 태워갔다. 이제 닥터가 서 있는 테라스에서도 연기를 느낄 수 있었다.  
죽여 버렸다. 동족이라고 부를 수도 없는 비루한 자이지만 그래도 타임로드였던 자를. 악당이고 학살자라고는 해도 닥터보다는 죄가 깊을 리 없는 사람을.  
열기와 불길이 점점 다가왔다. 닥터는 움직이지 못했다.  
전화가 울렸다. 해리의 벨소리였다.  
닥터가 전화를 받았다.  
“해리.”  
-거기 안전한 곳이야?  
해리는 닥터가 받자마자 대뜸 그것부터 물었다. 닥터는 눈물이 나올 것 같았다.  
“아니.”  
-빠져나오고 있는 중이겠지?  
“물론이야.”  
빠져나오는 중은 아니었지만 이제부터라도 빠져나가면 거짓말은 아닐 것이다.  
“걱정 마, 다 계획대로 잘 끝났어. 그자한테 잡히거나 하지도 않았고 계획대로......”  
닥터가 숨을 삼켰다.  
“어, 위험한데서 빠져나가는 데 두 손이 다 필요해서 그러는데, 나가서 내가 다시 전화할게.”  
-꼭 해라.  
“물론이지.”  
닥터는 잠시 망설이다 말했다.  
“사랑해.”  
답이 돌아오기 전에 닥터는 서둘러 전화를 끊고 말한 대로 양 손을 다 써서 불타는 집에서 빠져나가기 시작했다.

 

잭은 안도했다.  
“들었지, 마사? 해리가 닥터랑 통화했어. 이제 막 다 끝났고 탈출하는 중이래.”  
-잡으면 다음에는 꼭 탈출한 ‘후에’ 불을 지르라고 단단히 일러야겠어요. 보는 사람 생각은 하질 않으니 원.  
불평하면서도 마사 역시 안도감어린 목소리로 전화를 끝냈다.  
“다행이야, 해리. 그럼 닥터 돌아오는 것만 기다리면......”  
잭이 말끝을 흐렸다. 해리가 멍한 표정으로 전화만 쳐다보고 있었기 때문이었다.  
“왜 그래, 해리? 무슨 문제라도 있어?”  
잭이 조심스럽게 물었다. 해리가 대답했다.  
“닥터가 사랑해 라고 말했어.”  
“응? 그야 닥터는 널.......”  
잭이 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“설마 이번이 처음이야?!”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“‘응’이나 ‘나도’ 말고 닥터가 먼저 명확하게 사랑이란 단어를 입에 올린 건 처음이야.”  
잭은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 사귀고 결혼하고 신혼여행도 다녀오고 모험도 같이 하고 등등 둘이서 할 수 있는 거의 모든 것을 같이 해 놓고 이제 와서 ‘사랑해’가 처음이라니.  
“..........닥터 이런 나쁜 남자 같으니라고.”  
달린 무슨 말을 해야 할지 잭은 도대체 알 수가 없었다.  
“내 말이.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그런데 그런 나쁜 남자에게 반해버렸으니 어쩌겠어. 난 나쁜 놈이 취향인가 봐.”  
“닥터는 겉으로는 좋은 사람으로 보이잖아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그래, 겉보기엔 좋아 보이는 나쁜 남자가 취향이야.”  
해리가 침대에 누웠다.  
“닥터 오는데 오래 걸리려나.”  
“모르지, 닥터 하는 일을 예측할 방법은 없잖아.”  
“그래, 그렇지.”  
해리가 하품을 했다.  
“닥터 올 때까지 좀.....자고 있을래. 괜찮지?”  
“당연하지.”  
잭이 해리의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
“옆에 있을 테니까 푹 쉬어. 닥터 오면 깨워줄게.”  
“응.”  
얼마 지나지 않아 해리는 잠들었다. 티는 안 냈어도 그동안 마음 편히 못 잤던 거구나 싶어 잭은 마음이 짠해졌다.  
이랬는데 닥터가 혹 프레데터를 살려서 데려오면 어쩌나 생각하니 잭은 무서워졌다. 이미 죽인다고 확실히 선언까지 해 놓고 설마 그럴까 싶긴 하지만 닥터라고 생각하면 가능성은 있었다. 마스터보다도 질이 나쁜 놈이지만 반대로 반성하는 척 잘못했다고 용서해달라고 빈다면? 그런 상대를 다른 사람도 아니고 닥터가 죽일 수 있을 것 같지 않았다.  
‘그 프레데터란 자가 정말정말 나쁜 놈인데다 머리까지 나빠서 반성하는 척 닥터의 용서를 구하지 못했으면 좋겠다.’  
살인, 그것도 하나 남은 동족을 죽이는 게 닥터에게 얼마나 큰 괴로움이 될지는 짐작이 가지만 잭은 그래도 닥터가 프레데터를 죽이길 바랐다. 그자가 죽었다 믿고 저렇게 편안히 잠든 해리에게 그자가 살아있다는 소식을 전하고 싶지 않았다. 그런 배신감을 겪게 하고 싶지 않았다.  
이제 정말 마스터 생각은 떨어버리려 애쓰며 잭은 해리의 곁을 지켰다.


	39. Chapter 39

닥터는 프레데터를 살려 데려오지 않았다. 프레데터의 저택은 전소되었으며 거기에서 그 어떠한 의미 있는 것도 건질 수가 없어 유닛의 관련 부서를 슬프게 했다. 프레데터의 시체를 찾을 수 없어 잭과 마사는 닥터를 의심의 눈으로 보았지만 닥터는 재생성을 막는 방식으로 죽이기 위해선 시체를 남길 수 없었다고 해명했다.  
닥터와 해리 사이는 훨씬 좋아졌다. 이제까지도 둘은 친밀했지만 행동방식은 애인보다는 친구사이라는 느낌이 강했는데 이번에 극심한 위기를 겪고 나서인지 좀 더 애정 어린 분위기가 생겨났다.  
마치 제 2의 신혼 같았다.  
“둘 분위기가 좋아진 거랑 댁이 내 사무실에서 뒹구는 거랑 무슨 상관이 있는데요.”  
마사가 물었다.  
“말했잖아, 둘 신혼이나 다름없다고.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“두 사람 결혼한 거 11월이죠. 타디스로 여행 다닌 시간을 합해도 아직 일 년은 커녕 반년도 안 될 텐데요. 제2고 뭐고 그냥 신혼이라고요.”  
“결혼 후 1년 말고 비유적인 의미의 신혼 말이야. 막 마주쳐다보는 눈에서 스파크가 튀는 그런 거.”  
“왜 둘이 침실 문도 안 잠그고 막 서로에게 달려들고 그러나요? 하지만 당신이라면 그런 거 좋아하며 구경할 줄 알았는데요.”  
“구경만으로는 외롭다고, 아니 구경이라도 시켜주면 내가 말을 않지!”  
잭은 마사가 ‘어이구 이 화상이 진짜’ 하는 표정을 하고 있는 걸 보고 어물어물 고개를 돌렸다.  
“아무튼, 그, 방해하고 싶지 않아서.”  
“지금까지도 쭉 신혼이었고 그 전에도 동거했던 걸로 아는데 그동안엔 대체 어떻게 지낸 거에요?”  
“둘 애인이라기보다는 그냥 친구 같다는 느낌이 강했다고. 심지어 결혼하고 나서도 로맨틱하고 눈빛 끈적하고 그런 거 없이 그냥 장난치고 노는 것 같은 분위기였고...... 실제로도 둘 한 달에 한 번 정도 밖에 안 했대.”  
마지막 말은 비밀 얘기하듯 나지막하게 속삭였다. 마사는 잠시 생각했다.  
“닥터라고 생각하면 놀랍지는 않네요.”  
“.................응, 그건 그렇지.”  
이성적인 반응에 잭은 풀이 죽었다.  
“대체, 결혼까지 해 놓고 뭐 하는 짓이야.”  
잭이 약하게 불평했다.  
“어차피 안 껴줄 거잖아요. 아깝다고 생각하지 말아요.”  
마사가 현실을 지적했다. 잭이 소파에 고개를 박았다.  
“너무해~”  
“자, 닥터 같은 짓 그만하고요.”  
잭이 경직했다.  
“그렇게 한가하면 내 일이나 도와줘요. 그 프레데터 뒤처리가 산더미에요.”  
잭이 고개를 들었다.  
“그런 놈의 추종자 같은 건 머리가 없어진 이상 그냥 놔둬도 저절로 사라지지 않아?”  
“사람 만이면 그렇지요. 특별히 컬트나 군대를 조직했던 것도 아니고 그저 불로불사란 명목으로 사람을 끌어 모아서 돈과 지원을 뜯어내고 있던 정도인 모양이니까요. 하지만 그 추종자로 추정되는 사람들 중 몇몇이 실제로 무병장수를 하고 있기 때문에, 재성성이나 생명에너지 같은 건 아니더라도 타임로드식 의료 기술 같은 건 유출되었을 가능성이 있고 닥터 말로는 그런 기술은 인간들 사이에 퍼져나가기엔 지나치게 위험한 기술이라 반드시 회수해야한댔어요.”  
“의료기술이라고? 그런 위험한 것을, 차라리 반양자 수류탄 제조법이 퍼져나가는 게 낫지.”  
잭이 몸을 떨었다. 마사가 그를 째려보았다.  
“지금 놀리는 건가요.”  
“그럴 리가. 내가 닥터를 어떻게 만났는지 잊었어? 의료기기가 세상을 멸망시킬 수 있다는 걸 나보다 잘 아는 사람은.. 그래, 닥터가 있지.”  
마사도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아, 오랜만에 현장에 나가 일하는 것도 좋겠지. 수상한 외계인을 추종하던 멍청이들을 찾아가서 그자가 사악한 범죄자인데다 이미 죽었으니 허튼 짓 하지 말고 관련 물품이나 정보가 있으면 몽땅 넘기라고 협박하면 되는 거지?”  
“말하자면 그렇죠. 그리고 미리 경고하자면.”  
“뭐건 간에 그걸 자기 목숨이나 다름없이 지키고 있을 가능성이 높으니 반격을 주의해야겠지. 아, 그런 문제라면 나 좋은 생각이 있는데.”  
잭이 씩 웃었다.  
“불로불사를 원하는 사람이라면, 그자가 제시했던 것 보다 더 완전한 불로불사에 끌리지 않을까?”  
“당신을 미끼로 쓰라고요?”  
잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“안 될 것 없잖아. 분명히 신중한 놈들 중엔 이미 숨어버린 자들도 있을 텐데, 구석구석 모두 캐서 낚으려면 진짜가 최고지.”  
마사가 망설였다.  
“하지만, 괜찮겠어요? 살아난다고 해도 죽는 건........ 고통스럽잖아요.”  
죽어보지 않은 자는 상상도 못할 무언가를 이해하려 애쓰는 마사를 잭은 사랑스럽다는 눈으로 쳐다보았다.  
“머리에 총알 정도는 아무것도 아니야. 즉사는 고통도 별로 없고.”  
잭이 웃어보였다.  
“그 놈 관련된 일을 한시라도 빨리 모두 없애버리기 위해서라면 그 정도 희생 쯤 각오하고말고.”  
“잭.”  
“정 신경 쓰이면 나 죽을 때 옷에 피 안 튀게 신경써주겠어? 피는 빼기 힘들고 자칫 해리 눈에 띄었다간 걱정하니까.”  
마사가 그를 찬찬히 쳐다보았다.  
“당신, 해리를 정말 좋아하는군요.”  
“그래.”  
잭이 순순히 시인했다.  
“해리가 늙어서 자연사할 때까지 닥터와 행복하길 바랄만큼 좋아해.”  
마사는 놀란 눈으로 잭을 바라보았으나 곧 표정을 부드럽게 했다.  
“당신은 언제나 주위 사람들을 보호하려고 하지요.”  
“닥터보다도 성공률 떨어지지만 말이지.”  
잭이 쓰게 웃었다.  
“하필이면 그나마 우리도 없을 때 그런 일이 벌어지다니, 겉으론 멀쩡한 척 하지만 해리가 얼마나 놀라고 무서웠을지 생각하면......”  
잭이 고개를 절레절레 저었다.  
“닥터는 물론이고 나도 적 많은데, 해리가 노려지지 않게 하려면 어떻게 해야 할까.”  
“............그런데요, 잭.”  
마사가 심각한 표정으로 말했다.  
“정말로 해리가 닥터 때문에 노려진 걸까요?”  
“무슨 의미야?”  
“인간이든 외계인이든, 인질을 잡았는데 산채로 집 앞에 방치하는 납치범은 없잖아요. 왜 해리의 옷을 벗겼는지도 설명이 안 되고요. 타임로드식의, 일종의 경고나 선전 포고 같은 거라면 닥터가 그렇게 말했을 텐데 그냥 모른다고만 하고. 아무리 생각해도 닥터 뭔가 숨기는 게 있어요.”  
잭도 덩달아 심각해졌다.  
“납치되었을 때, 옷을 벗긴 뒤 프레데터가 잠시 뭔가 했다고 해리가 그랬어.”  
“해리에게요?”  
“아니, 옆에 있었다고 했어. 보진 못했지만 바로 나가지 않고 옆에 있었다고. 그리고 차가 움직였다고.”  
“뭘 했는지는 모른대요?”  
“응. 볼 정신이 없었다고 했어.”  
“해리에게 무슨 짓을 하지 않은 건 확실해요?”  
“즉시 병원에 데려가서 할 만한 검사는 다 했고 타디스에서도 치료해야 할 곳을 찾느라 전신을 세세하게 스캔했어. 최소한 신체적으로는 해리에게 부상 이외의 일은 일어나지 않았어.”  
“타임로드는 정신에 침입하거나 조작하는 게 가능하잖아요.”  
“응. 하지만 닥터가 아무리 우리에게 숨기는 게 있다 해도 해리에게 그런 식으로 무슨 일이 일어났는데 고치지 않고 그냥 두었으리라고는 생각할 수....... 생각하고 싶지 않아.”  
마사도 그 점은 동감이었다.  
“사실 전 그보다 신경 쓰이는 문제가 있어요.”  
“어떤 건데?”  
“그 프레데터란 자는 카멜레온 아크를 쓰고 숨어있는 타임로드 아이들을 찾아내 잡아먹었다고 했잖아요.”  
“그랬지.”  
“그런데 아이들, 그것도 인간이 되어 방어 능력이라곤 전혀 없을 무력한 상대들을 사냥하던 비열한 자가 갑자기 닥터 같은..... 상대를 골라 습격했다는 게 잘 이해가 안 되어서요. 토끼 사냥꾼이 갑자기 호랑이 사냥에 나선 격이잖아요.”  
“...그건 그래.”  
닥터를 얕보고 덤볐다 깨지는 상대라면 수도 없이 보긴 했지만 프레데터는 어쨌거나 타임로드였다. 아무리 그래도 인간 한 명 사냥하듯 닥터를 사냥하려들었다고는 생각할 수 없었다.  
“일반적인 타임로드들이 닥터에 대해 얼마나 알고 있는지는 모르지만, 지금 닥터는 그렇게 많은 재생성이 남아있는 것도 아니잖아요. 이미 아이들을 여럿 잡아먹었다면 못해도 수십 번의 목숨을 축적했다는 건데, 닥터 같은 위험을 굳이 무릅쓸 필요 있었을까요?”  
“닥터인 줄은 모르고 그저 타임로드가 하나 남아있는 걸 느끼고 왔을 지도 모르지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“닥터가 다른 타임로드가 있다면 느낄 수 있을 거라고 말한 적도 있잖아.”  
“그렇기는 해요.”  
마사도 마지못해 수긍했다.  
“그저 그 자가 멍청하고 신중하지 못해서 닥터를 건드리는 대실수를 한 것 뿐이라는 해석도 말이 되요.”  
“그런데 그렇게 생각되지 않는다고.”  
“.........모르겠어요. 이번 일은 알 수 없는 게 너무 많아요. 심지어.......”  
“심지어?”  
“우리는 그 ‘프레데터’가 타임로드가 맞는 지도 몰라요. 닥터가 다른 것도 아니고 동족들을 두고 그런 이야기를 지어냈으리라는 생각은 들지 않지만, 그렇지만 역시 모르는 게 너무 많으니까 무엇을 믿어야할지도 모르겠어요.”  
잭은 곰곰이 생각했다. 프레데터가 멍청하고 신중하지 못해서 우연히 닥터를 적으로 돌렸을 뿐이 아니라면, 그자는 해리를 직접 노렸던 것일지도 모른다. 하지만 왜?  
“그래도 우리한텐 아직 그 프레데터의 잔재를 조사해 볼 여지가 남아 있잖아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그자의 추종자들을 찾아서 정보를 캐보자고. 뜻밖의 정체나 목적 같은 게 튀어나올지도 모르니까.”  
“그래요.”  
마사도 동의했다.  
“대체 언제쯤 되어야 닥터는 자기가 아는 걸 주위 사람들에게도 솔직하게 말해주게 될까요?”  
“음, 내가 늙어죽기 직전 쯤?”

 

잭은 저녁 늦게 집에 들어왔다.  
자신을 프레데터의 ‘완성품’으로 포장해 관련자들에게 선보이는 작업은 잭의 예상 이상으로 힘들었다. 썩어도 타임로드인지 자기 추종자들 관리나 비밀 엄수 쪽은 편집광적일 정도로 신중하게 해두었고 그 사람들의 경계심을 사지 않는 것부터가 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 덕분에 며칠씩이나 집을 비워버리고 말았다. 조금 떠나 있고 싶다고는 생각했지만 이 정도는 아니었는데.  
해리와 닥터는 뭐 하고 있으려나. 자기가 이 일 뒤처리 뛰느라고 벌써 다섯 번 쯤 죽은 걸 알아주기는 할까 생각하며 잭은 거실에 들어섰다.  
해리와 닥터는 소파에 사이좋게 기대 앉아 TV를 보고 있었다. 닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
“잭? 드디어 왔네. 대체 얼마나 꼬신 거야.”  
“닥터.”  
해리가 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“마사가 전화해줬잖아, 잭은 수사에 참여하느라 못 들어올 거라고.”  
“그래도 잭이 들어오면 놀려주고 싶어지는 걸.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“그러고 보니 너 심층 면접은 어쩌고 딴 일 하고 있어?”  
“심층 면접이요? ........아.”  
잭이 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“어쩔 수 없죠, 뭐..... 마사한테 내 수당 좀 챙겨 달라고 해야 할까.”  
잭은 닥터 옆 빈 쪽에 털썩 앉았다.  
“그나저나 둘 다 한가하네요, 닥터야 잘렸으니까......”  
“두 달 전 일을 언제까지 우려먹는 거야!”  
“....두 달 전에 잘렸으니까 한가한 게 당연하지만 해리는.”  
“마침 하던 연구도 마무리된 직후고, 방학이라 수업 걱정도 없고. 양쪽에서 다 쉬라더라. 정신적 외상이 남을 수도 있대나 뭐래나.”  
“강한 척 하긴, 밤엔 나한테 꼭 달라붙....”  
닥터가 소파 아래로 굴러 떨어졌다.  
“그렇지, 잭. 너 기다리고 있었어.”  
해리가 해맑게 웃었다.  
“닥터, 해리를 화나게 하면 무서운 보복을 당한다면서요. 알고 있는 거 아니었어요?”  
잭이 발치에 대고 말했다.  
“잭?”  
“아 물론 듣고 있어.”  
잭이 재빨리 해리에게 관심을 돌렸다.  
“기다렸다고? 왜?”  
“왜냐니, 같이 사는 사람 기다리는 게 이상하냐.”  
“아니 그런 건 아니지만.”  
“같이 놀러가려고.”  
닥터가 탁자를 짚으며 꾸물꾸물 일어났다.  
“생각해보면 우리 한동안 셋이 즐겁게 놀러 다니질 못했잖아.”  
“그랬지, 닥터도 나도 바빴으니까. 그래서 이제 닥터도 잘렸고 나는 병가인 때를 맞아, 셋이서 느긋하게 여행을 즐기다 오자 이거야.”  
“아, 그거 찬성.”  
잭이 몸을 쭉 폈다.  
“요새 셋 다 좀 운동 부족이죠? 무시무시한 괴물이나 기타등등에 쫓기며 전력질주 하는 거 그리워지던 참인데.”  
“......난 그 부분은 전혀 그립지 않던데.”  
해리가 투덜대었다. 잭이 닥터를 넘어서 해리의 머리를 문질러 쓰다듬었다.  
“응, 생각해보면 나도 기왕이면 안 죽고 갈 수 있는 여행이 좋을 것 같아.”  
“그거야 당연하지, 너야말로 목숨을 가지고 협박할 정도로 안전한 여행이 하고 싶은 거면 그냥 평범하게 닥터를 구박해.”  
해리의 반응에 잭은 아차 싶었다. 아직 그에게 자기가 불사라는 걸 알리지 않았다. 마사도 잭이 무슨 일을 하는지 구체적으로 말하지 않고 그저 수사에 참여하고 있다고만 알린 것 같고.  
‘...대체 뭐라고 말을 꺼내야 하지?’  
“나 구박하지 마.”  
닥터가 삐졌다.  
“왜 항상 나만 구박하는 거야.”  
“그야 잭은 바람둥이인 것만 빼면 번듯한 정상인이니까.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“응. 그래. 군용코트는 빼고.”  
“내 코트가 어디..... 끝까지 말하면 닥터 취급 받겠지?”  
해리가 고개를 크게 끄덕였다.  
“자 어서 가자.”  
계속 있다간 구박만 늘 거라 생각했는지 닥터가 TV를 끄고 일어났다.  
“목적지는 정했어요?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“꿈과 희망이 살아 숨쉬는 행복의 도시, 화려한 불꽃놀이와 짜릿한 즐길거리가 끝도 없이 펼쳐진 그곳, 디즈니랜드야!”


	40. Chapter 40

타디스 문을 열고 나와보니 그곳은 어두운 골목이었다.  
해리가 닥터를 어둠 속에서도 알 수 있을 만큼 확실하게 째려보았다.  
“.........어.”  
닥터가 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“왜 이런데 온 거지?”  
“여기 근처에서 세상 멸망이 진행중인가보지요, 뭐.”  
잭은 신나보였다.  
“일단 주위가 보이는 곳으로 나가볼까요?”  
잭이 달려갔다. 닥터도 달려갔다. 달려가는 두 사람을 보다 해리는 타디스를 돌아보았다.  
“넌 대체 무슨 생각을 하는 거냐?”  
타디스는 답이 없었다. 해리도 할 수 없이 두 사람을 따라갔다. 바깥이 보임에 따라 휘황찬란한 불빛이 시야에 들어왔다.  
“어, 설마 여긴.”  
“라스베가스네요.”  
잭이 확인해주었다.  
“‘꿈과 희망이 살아 숨쉬는 행복의 도시, 화려한 불꽃놀이와 짜릿한 즐길거리가 끝도 없이 펼쳐진 그곳’. 맞게 왔는데요.”  
잭은 즐거운 표정으로 거리를 둘러보았다.  
“세상에, 라스베가스라니. 여길 닥터와 함께 와보게 되다니.”  
“한 번도 안 와 봤어? 잭 하크니스인데?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“잭 하크니스인 건 또 뭐야. 그야 혼자는 와 봤지만 누구랑 같이 온 건 처음이라고. 그런데 이 역사적인 순간에 함께하는게....”  
잭이 양 팔에 닥터와 해리를 안고 그들의 볼과 이마에 연달아 입술을 눌렀다.  
“잠깐만 잠깐만.”  
해리가 팔을 풀고 멀찍이 떨어져 나갔다.  
“왜, 이건 그냥 호감과 다정함과 뭐 그런 표시라고, 둘 다 잡아먹어버리겠다는 게 아니라?”  
“그게 문제가 아니라, 아니 그것도 문제는 문제지만, 지금 몇 년도야? 1960년대에 맨하탄에 갔다가 경찰한테 쫓긴 적 있거든. 그 때 경험을 반복하고 싶지는 않아.”  
“아, 커플 반지 때.”  
닥터가 말하고 미안한 표정으로 웃었다.  
“웃지만 말고 시대 확인을 해.”  
“알았어. 어디보자....”  
닥터가 건물의 벽을 살피고 공기를 냄새 맡고 흙을 만져보며 중얼거리기 시작했다.  
“닥터.”  
“조용히, 잭. 나 생각하고 있다고. 그래서 대기 중 이산화황과 오존 농도로 생각해 볼 때......”  
“닥터.”  
“분명 1960년대는 훨씬 후야. 아마도 21세기 초반 정도? 그럼 일단 체포당할 걱정은 덜 수 있군....”  
“2015년 5월인데요, 닥터.”  
“응?”  
닥터가 빙그르 돌아서서 잭을 보았다.  
“어떻게 그런 자세한 정보를 얻을 수 있는데? 넌 인간이고 시간 감각은.”  
잭은 옆 벽에 붙은 포스터를 가리켰다. 무슨 서커스가 2015년 5월 4일부터 어느 호텔에서 공연한다는 내용이었다.  
“정확한 날짜는 가판대에서 신문이라도 보면 알 수 있겠죠. 체포당할 걱정 덜었으면 그럼 갈까요?”  
잭이 씩씩하게 큰길을 향해 걸어갔다. 해리가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“갈 거야.”  
닥터가 걸음을 서둘러 일행을 따라잡았다.  
“자 그럼 어디로 갈까. 라스베가스에 왔으면 카지노에 가봐야 할까?”  
“절대 안 돼요.”  
잭이 강경하게 말했다.  
“닥터, 이번에 절 어쩌다 만났는지 벌써 잊었죠? 거기선 그래도 내 말이 통했지만 2015년 지구에선 그렇지도 않을 거라고요. 눈에 띄는 짓은 하면 안 돼요.”  
“닥터더러 눈에 띄지 말라니, 너무 무리한 요구를 하고 있는 거 아냐?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“음, 그 점을 생각하면 그렇긴 한데....”  
잭이 고개를 설레설레 저었다.  
“대체 이 라스베가스에서 그것도 닥터를, 술도 못 마시는 이 닥터를 데리고 뭘 하고 놀아야 안전하고 주목을 끌지 않고 재미있고 평화로울까?”  
“마술쇼 같은 거 보고 싶긴 하지만 닥터라면 이건 이러저러해서 저렇게 된 거라고 소리쳐서 쫓겨날 것 같아 못 가겠어.”  
“응? 무슨 소리야, 네가 보고 싶으면 가야지!”  
잭이 말했다.  
“닥터는 아무 말 말라고 해 놓으면 돼. 여기까지 와서 보고 싶은 걸 못 보다니 말도 안 되잖아.”  
“그건 그런가.”  
“알겠죠, 닥터. 마술의 트릭을 알아냈다 해도 그 자리에서 큰 소리로 떠들면 안 되는 거에요.”  
“그 정도는 나도 알아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“거기 사람들은 신기한 걸 보고 속으면서 즐기러 오는 거라 이거지? 그러니 트릭을 말해줘 봐야 애들에게 산타는 사실 없고 선물은 부모님이 주는 거라고 말하는 거나 똑같은 짓이라고. 대체 속는 게 뭐가 즐거운지 나는 모르겠지만.”  
“그러는 너도 이상한 짓 하다 변명이 궁하면 마술이라 핑계대고 빠져나가기도 하잖아.”  
해리가 찔렀다.  
“그야 아무 사고도 안 일으키고 모두에게 납득 가는 설명이 따로 없을 때 그러는 거지.”  
“그런 게 있을 때도 있어요?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“그냥 다들 눈앞에 닥친 위기가 너무 커서 닥터가 수상해 죽겠는데도 토 못 달고 같이 뛰어주는 게 아니에요?”  
“.........일반적으로야 그렇지.”  
닥터가 불만스러운 표정을 했다.  
“그래서 마술쇼에 갈 거야 안 갈 거야?”

 

이들은 마술 쇼에 갔다. 근사한 식당에서 저녁도 맛있게 먹었다. 카지노에도 들렀다. 비록 닥터가 룰렛을 세 번 연달아 맞추는 바람에 시선을 조금 모으기는 했으나 곧이어 해리가 찍은 번호가 빗나가서 결과적으로 소액의 돈을 따는데 그쳤기 때문에 걱정할 일은 아무 것도 없었다.  
그리고 딴 돈을 모두 써 없애기 위해서라는 명목으로 셋은 바에 갔다. 들어가 셋이 나란히 앉자 바텐더가 잠깐 주저하더니 닥터를 주목했다.  
“죄송하지만 신분증을 보여주시기 바랍니다.”  
“네?”  
“역시 우리만 애로 보는 게 아니었어!”  
잭과 해리가 웃기 시작했다. 닥터가 울상을 했다.  
“웃지 마! 해리, 남편이 애 취급당하는데 마음 편히 웃음이 나와?”  
“아니, 아니 잠깐만 지금 그렇게 말하면 마치 내가 소아성애자 같잖아.”  
“어라, 아니었어?”  
잭이 짐짓 놀랐다.  
“아니야! 그러는 너는 그 어린애를 대체 언제적부터 좋아하고 있었던 건데?”  
“그거야..... 잠깐만? 그거 닥터에겐 비밀이라고?”  
“비밀인데 크리스마스 선물 리스트에 나와 해리와의 불타는 밤을 쓴 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니 그건 말하자면 장난......”  
“이 녀석은 술 안 시킬 거니까 신경 쓰지 말아요.”  
해리가 바텐더에게 말했다.  
“성인이 아니란 건 아니지만.. 여기, 에, 파르페 같은 것도 있나요? 그럼 그걸로. 아니면 오렌지 주스. 내게는 우선 진토닉. 잭?”  
잭이 닥터에게서 고개를 돌려 바텐더를 보고 미소 지었다.  
“마티니 부탁합니다. 드라이하게.”  
그리고 윙크했다. 닥터와 해리가 동시에 우~하는 표정을 지어보였다.  
“인사 너무 길게 하지 마.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“하여간 잭 하크니스 같이 굴긴.”  
해리도 잔소리했다.  
“해리, 아까부터 내 이름을 무슨 관형어처럼 사용하는데? 내가 나 같이 구는 게 뭐 잘못 됐어?”  
“아니, 잘못된 건 없지. 좀 느끼할 뿐이지.”  
“저기, 둘 좀 얌전히 있는 게 어떨까.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“바텐더가 우릴 쳐다만 보고 술을 안 주잖아.”  
닥터가 말하자 잭도 해리도 즉각 입을 다물었다. 두 배로 수상하다는 표정을 하면서도 바텐더는 그들에게 각자 주문한 걸 내주었다.  
한참 후에 해리가 중얼거렸다.  
“닥터에게 얌전히 있으라고 주의 받았어.....”  
“얌전히 있으라고.....”  
잭도 마주 중얼거렸다.  
“왜, 난 얌전히 있으라고 하면 안 돼?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“안 되지, 닥터인데.”  
“맞아요, 닥터인데.”  
“우리 중에서 제일로 얌전히 안 있는 녀석인데.”  
“얌전이란 말의 반대 정의 같은 사람인데.”  
“니들 날 뭘로 보고 있는 거야?”  
닥터가 폭발했다. 잭과 해리는 그를 멀뚱멀뚱 바라보았다.  
“방금까지 말하고 있었잖아.”  
“정말로 너희들에게 난 그것 뿐이야? 얌전히 안 있는 어린애?”  
“그것 뿐은 아니지만.... 닥터, 아이스크림 녹는다.”  
닥터는 흘러내리려는 아이스크림을 솜씨 좋게 떠서 안 흘리게 먹어버렸다.  
“분명히 말하는데, 난 어린애도 아니고, 이중에 제일 연장자고, 아는 것도 제일 많고,”  
“닥터 과자 넘어져요.”  
닥터가 아이스크림을 먹은 덕에 무너지려는 막대 과자를 쏙 빼서 먹었다. 그러다 과일이 무너지자 과자로 눌러 고정하고 과일부터 흐트러지지 않게 잘 파먹었다.  
“난 성인이고 너희는 소아성애자가 아닌 거야. 알겠어? 대체 언제까지 이걸로 놀릴 거야?”  
“글쎄 잘 모르겠네요. 닥터는 언제까지 그렇게 애 같이 굴건가요.”  
“애 같지 않은데.”  
닥터가 바에 팔을 포개고 고개를 묻었다.  
“고작 술 좀 못 먹는다고 놀리다니 너무해.”  
“괜찮아, 닥터.”  
해리가 그를 안고 다독다독했다.  
“애 같아도 난 널 사랑해.”  
“정말 사랑하면 애 같지 않다고 말해줘.”  
“우와 치사해.”  
잭이 감탄했다.  
“치사하지 않아. 대체 내가 왜 애 같은 거야? 얼굴 길지, 이마 넓지, 주름살도 있잖아? 절대 동안이 아니라고?”  
“그러게.”  
해리가 심각해졌다.  
“닥터는 객관적으로 봐서 동안이라곤 할 수 없어. 그런데 왜 애로 보이는 거지? 왜 천 백살이 아니라 열 한살 같은 거지? 왜 인성에 노인네와 어린애가 공존하는 거지?”  
“나도 정말 알고 싶어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“예전에 만났을 땐 이 정도는 아니었다고.”  
“.........다음에 재생성할 땐 50쯤 먹어 보이는 아저씨가 될 테다.”  
“아저씨가 되다니 그게 무슨 소리야?”  
해리가 어리둥절했다.  
“........어?”  
잭도 어리둥절했다.  
“재생성 말이야 닥터가 아직 말 안 해줬어?”  
“무슨 말을?”  
“자아, 어, 우리 딴 얘기 하자.”  
닥터가 팔을 마구 휘저었다.  
“역시 난 술을 못 마시니까 손해 같아. 우리 디즈니랜드에 다시 갈까?”  
“여기서 세계 멸망을 기다리는 거 아니었어?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“내가 어딜 간다고 해서 반드시 세계 멸망이 있으리란 법은 없어. 이건 단순히, 음, 타디스 보기엔 디즈니랜드보다 라스베가스가 더 재미있다는 의미라던가 그런 거라고.”  
“성인 취향의 타디스라.”  
해리가 먼산바라기를 했다.  
“나 앞으로 타디스에서 샤워 안 할래. 너랑도 각방 쓸 거야.”  
“엑?”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“왜 우리가 각방인데? 해리, 나한테 왜 갑자기 화 난 거야?”  
“너한테 화난 거 아니야. 그리고 너도 앞으로 타디스에서 샤워하거나 옷 갈아입지 마.”  
해리가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“.......너는 별로 상관없지?”  
“당연하지.”  
잭이 웃으며 마티니를 음미했다.  
“보고 싶다는 사람이 있으면 기꺼이 보여준다고, 난.”  
“너처럼 사는 것도 나름 맘 편할지도 모르겠다는 생각마저 든다 이제.”  
해리가 고개를 저었다.  
“그래서 닥터.”  
“응?”  
“아저씨가 된다는 게 무슨 뜻이야?”  
닥터는 파르페에 얼굴을 박았다.  
“엑? 닥터? 지금껏 깔끔하게 잘 먹다가 왜 이래?”  
“음, 어, 뭐.”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다. 바텐더가 걱정스러운 표정으로 - 닥터를 걱정하는 게 아니라 이들을 계속 여기 둬도 괜찮을지 걱정하는 표정으로 - 냅킨을 가져다주었다. 닥터는 얼굴을 마구 닦았다.  
“뭔데 그렇게 말하기 싫은 거야, 잭은 이미 알고 있는 것 같은데.”  
“그야 난 이전 닥터를 봤으니까....”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 그의 말을 막았다.  
“음, 해리, 그게 일부러 숨긴 건 아니야. 그저..... 그건 뭐랄까, 죽음이나 다름없는 과정이라서 별로 말하고 싶지 않았다고나 할까. 그, 재생성은 알지, 죽음을 피해가는 방법? 그런데 그걸 겪을 때, 임사 체험에 따른 스트레스, 라고들 생각하는데, 외모나 성격 같은 게 꽤 바뀌어버리는 경우가 있어. 잭하고 만났을 때만 해도 난 귀 크고, 이마 넓고, 좀 무서운 인상에 술도 마실 수 있었고 성격도 좀 어둡고 과격했고......”  
“아주 매력적이었어요.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“지금 닥터가 싫다는 건 아니지만, 내 첫사랑을 깎아내리지 말아요.”  
“그래 이 연상 취향 같으니.”  
“해리는 연하인데요.”  
닥터가 잭을 노려보았다.  
“.....아무튼, 그렇다고.”  
“외모가 확 바뀌어버린다고.”  
해리가 중얼거렸다.  
“그래.”  
“난, 잭이 닥터가 어려졌다고 했을 때, 재생성이란 걸 겪으면 젊어지나보다 뭐 그런 걸 생각했어.”  
“대체로 그런 경향이 있기는 해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그래도 여전히 닥터야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“외모도 바뀌고 입맛도 바뀌고 버릇 같은 것도 바뀌긴 하지만, 닥터를 닥터로 만드는 그 무엇은 여전히 똑같이 여기 있다고.”  
잭이 닥터의 머리를 톡톡 두드렸다.  
“예를 들면?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“이상한 옷차림이라던가.”  
해리가 폭소했다. 잭도 웃었다. 닥터만 다시 울상을 했다.  
“너무해, 내 차림이 어디가 어때서.”  
“닥터, 지난 천 백 년간 네 차림에 대해 이러쿵저러쿵 한 사람이 몇이나 있어?”  
해리가 묻자 닥터는 곰곰이 생각하기 시작했다.  
“정말로 숫자를 세라는 게 아니에요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“비율이 어느 정도나 돼요? 아니지, 닥터의 옷차림이 이상하다고 말하지 않은 사람이 있긴 해요? 그 옷 잘 어울리고 좋다고 계속 그것만 입으라고 한 사람이?”  
“있었어.”  
닥터가 자랑스럽게 말했다.  
“뭐?!!”  
해리도 잭도 동시에 소리 질렀다.  
“있었다고, 정말로? 닥터와 옷취향이 같은 사람이?”  
해리가 무서운 거라도 본 것 처럼 몸을 떨었다.  
“맙소사, 그럴 리 없어, 저 닥터의 옷을 긍정하는 사람이 있다니, 그럴 리가 없어......”  
잭도 망연자실해서 중얼거렸다.  
“있다고, 분명. 잭 너도 아마 아는 사람일걸. 알래스테어 고든 래스브리지-스튜어트 준장이라고.”  
잭이 혼이 날아간 것 같은 표정을 했다.  
“그럴...... 그럴 리가 없어, 정상인으로 보였는데, 좋은 사람이라고 생각했는데, 그런 괴팍한 변태였을 줄이야.........”  
“스튜어트 부장님.... 멀쩡해보였는데 대체 어떤 어린 시절을.......... 그래서 성을 바꾼 건가!”  
“니들 말이야?”  
닥터가 두 사람을 번갈아 째려보았다.  
“거짓말일거에요!”  
납득을 해가는 해리와는 달리 잭은 끝까지 준장의 명예를 지키기 위해 노력했다.  
“아니야, 분명히 그랬어.”  
“언제 어디서 어떻게 왜 누가...는 준장이고, 아무튼 상황이 어땠는데요?”  
“내가 막 네 번째 모양이었을 때였어. 세 번째 때 입었던 벨벳이나 레이스는 마음에 안 들어서.”  
“레이스......”  
해리가 카운터에 머리를 박았다.  
“이번엔 차림새를 바꿔보려고 이것저것 입어봤거든. 그러다 마침내 긴 코트에 모자에 목도리를 길게 두르고 나오니까 준장이 그거 정말 어울린다고 제발 그것만 쭉 입으라고 그랬다고.”  
“...............................닥터.”  
“응?”  
“그 옷 이전에 입어봤던 건 어떤 옷이었어요?”  
“은색 피에로 옷이었어.”  
“그 전에는요?”  
“달마티카.”  
“그 전은요?”  
“바이킹 전사.”  
“.......준장의 명예는 온전히 회복되었습니다.”  
잭이 선언했다. 해리도 진심을 담아 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“잠시라도 저 닥터의 말을 믿고 준장의 제정신을 의심했다니 우리가 어리석었어.”  
“그렇지. 그 분은 다른 세상 많은 사람들이 그런 무시무시한 안구 테러를 당하지 않도록 자신을 희생해 닥터의 옷차림을 심사했는데....”  
“뭘 경건한 분위기가 되는 거야.”  
닥터가 불만스러운 표정으로 둘을 쳐다보았다.  
“레스브리지-스튜어트 준장의 영웅적인 희생을 추모하는 거에요.”  
“희생은 무슨. 안 죽었거든? .......지금은 죽었지만, 적어도 그 때는 안 죽었거든?”  
“닥터, 희생에는 죽음 말고도 많은 것이 있다고요.”  
잭이 설교조로 말했다.  
“추모하는 희생은 죽음 뿐이잖아!”


	41. Chapter 41

“저, 손님 여러분.”  
바텐더가 이들을 바라보았다.  
“죄송합니다. 조용히 있을게요.”  
잭이 재빨리 사과했다.  
“마티니 한 잔 더 주시겠어요?”  
“파르페도요.”  
닥터도 냉큼 재주문했다.  
“왜 둘 다 아까랑 똑같은 걸 주문하는 거야, 내가 이상한 것 같잖아.”  
해리가 스카치 온더락을 시켰다. 바텐더는 고민하는 듯 보였지만 이들에게 술과 파르페를 가져다주었다.  
“잘못하면 카지노가 아니라 여기에서 요주의 인물로 찍힐 것 같아.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“우리가 부주의하긴 했지. 다른 누가 들으면 어쩌려고 재생성이니 뭐니 떠들었담.”  
잭도 목소리를 낮추었다.  
“이런 데 우연히 닥터를 아는 자나 닥터의 적이 있을 거라는 생각은 안 들지만....”  
그가 재빨리 바 안을 휙 둘러보았다.  
“타디스가 우리를 이리로 끌고 온 이상 방심은 금물이야.”  
“기왕 위기라면 나도 한 몫 할 수 있는 사건이면 좋을 텐데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“히로인 노릇은 이제 싫다고.”  
“무슨 소리야, 넌 언제나 네 몫을 했어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“지난 번 사건은, 적이 널 노리는 바람에 네가 먼저 기습당했으니까 대응하지 못했어도 어쩔 수 없었잖아. 교통사고라니 그런 걸 어떻게 피해? 그거 말고는 너 앞장서서 폭탄을 해체한다든지 침착하게 적의 정체를 밝힌다든지 심지어 사살한다든지.”  
“성희롱범을 강에 처박는다든지.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“너 그 얘기 너무 좋아하는 거 아냐? 너도 강에 처박아줘?”  
해리가 말했다. 잭은 항복하듯 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“성희롱하지 않을 터이니 분노를 거두어주시기 바랍니다.”  
“으응, 정말, 잭? 성희롱하지 않는다고?”  
해리가 은근히 잭 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다.  
“두 잔 밖에 안 마시고 취한 척 하지 마.”  
닥터가 그를 자기 쪽으로 끌어당겼다.  
“에, 닥터가 질투한다.”  
해리가 웃었다.  
“기뻐?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“응.”  
잭이 닥터에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“또 내가 해리에게 잘못했다고 그러려는 거지.”  
잭보다 앞질러 닥터가 말해버렸다.  
“평소에 내가 확신을 줬으면 해리가 이런 걸로 사랑을 확인하고 기뻐하거나 하지 않을 거라고.”  
잭은 놀랐다.  
“아니, 닥터가 그런 것도 알아요?”  
“............날 바보 취급하는 거야?”  
“그건 아니지만, 아니 그것도 맞지만, 그래도 닥터가 연애에 밝을 거라고는 도저히 생각되지 않잖아요. 그런데.”  
“밝진 않아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그저 하도 들으니까 예상이 될 뿐이지.”  
“알면 실천하라고요.”  
잭이 구박했다.  
“날마다 꽃을 선물하라는 건 아니지만 적어도 말이라도 자주 해요. 지난번 사건 마지막에 전화로, 그게 처음 이었다면서요.”  
“뭐가 처음인데?”  
닥터가 되물었다.  
“‘사랑해.’”  
해리가 말했다.  
“................아.”  
닥터가 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“말했구나.”  
해리가 조금 울컥했다.  
“말 안 할 작정이었어?”  
“말 못 할 거라 생각했어.”  
이건 조금 달랐으므로 해리도 잭도 닥터를 패지 않고 그의 다음 말을 기다렸다.  
“분명히, 해리를..... 사랑....하지만 말로 할 수 있을 거라고는 생각 못했어. 지금까지 내가 사랑했지만 말하지 못하고 떠나보낸 사람들, 나 때문에 상처 입고 고통 받은 사람들이 얼마나 많은지 생각하면 더 이상 사랑이란 건 내게 일어날 수 없는 일 같아서, 나는 그런 말 입에 올릴 자격도 없는 것 같아서........”  
닥터가 조금 우물거렸다.  
“사귀는 것도 결혼하는 것도 그래서 쭉 망설였어. 해리가..... 무척 원하고 있지 않았다면 아마 그런 거 전혀 하지 않았을 거야. 해리나 결혼이 싫어서가 아니라, 난 그런 좋은 걸 누릴 자격이 없다고 생각해서.”  
“그래서 처음 해리가 내려달라고 했을 때, 다시 와도 된다고 분명히 말했음에도 불구하고 두 번 다시 못 볼 거라고 슬퍼하고 있었군요.”  
잭이 조용히 말했다. 닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“뭐? 두 번 다시 안 올 생각이었던 거야?”  
해리가 당황해서 닥터의 팔을 잡았다.  
“그랬을 거야. 잭을 만나지 않았다면.”  
“맙소사.”  
해리가 잭의 손을 잡아 끌어당겼다. 그가 잭의 손을 두 손으로 꼭 쥐었다.  
“그 때 다시 나타나도록 종용한 건 너라고 이미 들었지만, 그래도 아니었으면 평생 한 번 방문조차 안 할 것이었다니.”  
해리가 잭을 바라보다 고개를 숙여 잭의 손에 이마를 갖다 대었다. 진지한 분위기에 잭이 조금 놀랐다.  
“....닥터 눈앞만 아니었어도 상으로 키스 정도는 받을 수 있었을 것 같은데 이거.”  
잭이 닥터의 눈치를 보며 농담처럼 말했다.  
“잭 하크니스, 네가 내게 원하는 게 있으면 뭐든지 들어줄게.”  
해리가 말했다. 듣는 것 만으로도 그게 엄청난 진심인 걸 알 수 있어서 잭은 조금 당황했다.  
“어......”  
“다행이네, 잭. 다음에는 별무늬 파자마를 안 입어도 선물을 받을 수 있을 거야.”  
닥터가 말하며 두 사람을 슬며시 떼어놓았다.  
“하지만 쓰리섬은 안 돼. 그런 건 원하지 마.”  
“원하지 않을 순 없지만 이런 순간을 노려 치고 들어가는 짓은 안 해요. 뭣보다 해리한테 바라는 게 있으면 이라고 했잖아요, 셋이서는 둘 다한테 바라는 건데.”  
“그거 논리적이네.”  
해리가 웃었다. 그가 닥터의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.  
“걱정 마, 닥터. 널 버리고 잭에게 가버리는 일은 없어.”  
“그거 참 다행이네. 벌써 취한 건 아니지?”  
“두 잔 정도로 누가 취한다는 거야.”  
해리가 웃으며 술을 마저 털어 넣고 새 술을 주문했다. 받고 마시려다가 그가 망설였다.  
“어, 그런데 여기 곧 세계 멸망 있는 거 아니었나. 마시고 취해도 되려나.”  
“나라고 가는 곳 마다 세계가 멸망하는 건 아니라고.”  
닥터가 불평했다.  
“그렇죠, 지난 크리스마스도 평화로웠고.”  
잭이 맞장구쳤다.  
“그치! 바로 그거야. 나도 평화롭게 휴일을 즐길 수도 있어.”  
닥터가 조금 뻐겼다.  
“모험으로 예측불허이던 삶이 싫은 건 아니지만 평화롭고 싶을 때는 평화롭기도 해야지. 그리고 난 지금은 평화롭고 싶어.”  
평화를 강조하듯 닥터는 아이스크림의 초코 시럽 부분을 샥 긁어먹었다.  
“나도 평화롭고 싶어.”  
해리가 술을 한 모금 마셨다.  
“평화로울 수 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“세상이 멸망하지 않을 수, 아니지 사건에 말려들어가지 않을 수 있다고. 지금 그러고 있잖아.”  
“하긴, 닥터가 사건에 말려들어갈 때에는 보통 타디스에서 내리고 한 시간 이내에 문젯거리가 생기거나 눈에 보였지요. 지금 우린 정말 평화로운 건지도 모르겠네요.”  
“언제나 그랬던 건 아니..... 그래, 안전하다고 해 두자.”  
닥터가 파르페의 과자를 빼가려는 해리의 손을 쳐냈다.  
“먹고 싶으면 너도 파르페를 시켜.”  
“칫, 보고 있었냐.... 아니 먹고 싶은 게 아니고.”  
해리가 무척 억울하다는 투로 말했다.  
“난 그저 과자에 위스키를 조금 적셔서 도로 꽂아놓으면 네가 부지불식간에 술을 먹을 수 있을까 어떨까 실험해보려던 참일 뿐이라고.”  
“..........그거 몇 방울을 왜 기어코 먹이고 싶은 거야?”  
닥터가 투덜거리더니 과자를 빼서 해리의 잔에 아주 조금 담그자마자 빼서 입에 넣었다.  
“뱉지 마.”  
닥터는 오만상을 찌푸렸으나 한참 노력한 끝에 과자를 삼키는 데 성공했다.  
“와 이제 닥터 취하는 거에요?”  
잭이 신기한 것을 보는 눈으로 닥터를 들여다보았다.  
“취하긴 누가 취해. 술을 냄새 맡다가 증발된 걸 흡수하는 정도 에탄올 밖에 섭취 안 했거든.”  
“그런데 왜 그렇게 오만상을 찌푸렸는데, 그깟 에탄올 분자 몇 개 때문에.”  
“몇 개 보다는 많을..... 위스키는 쓰잖아.”  
“그 쓴 맛 역시 고작 분자 몇 개인 것 같은데요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“고작 몇 개가 아니야, 몇 천 개는 된다고.”  
“그거 참 두려울 정도로 엄청나구나.”  
해리가 잔에 남은 술을 홀짝 다 마셔버렸다.  
“이 컵 벽에 붙어있는 정도도 안 되는 극소량인데.”  
해리가 또다시 술을 주문하려고 손을 들었다. 잭이 그 손을 잡았다.  
“너무 빨리 마시는 거 아니야?”  
“걱정 마, 이 정도 가지고 취할 것도 아니고.”  
“닥터랑 똑같은 소리 한다.”  
해리가 경직했다.  
“잭......”  
“미안, 그렇게까지 심한 말을 할 생각은 아니었어.”  
잭이 즉시 사과했다.  
“나 그렇게 말한 적 없어.”  
닥터가 불평했다.  
“그러네요. 닥터는 아예 술을 안 마시니까.”  
“그런데 왜 사과하는 거야.”  
“비사실적인 심한 말도 심한 말이잖아요.”  
“나에 대한 심한 말은?”  
“어떤 심한 말?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“나 같다는 걸 심한 말이라고 한 거.”  
“너 같은 건 여러모로 볼 때 심한 말 맞지 뭐.”  
“해애리이.”  
“걱정 마.”  
해리가 그를 끌어당겨 이마에 가볍게 입술을 눌렀다.  
“그런 이런저런 심한 점까지 포함해서 널 사랑하니까.”  
“...에헤.”  
“이 인간들이 솔로 옆에서 염장질을.”  
잭이 카운터에 머리를 묻고 통곡하는 시늉을 했다.  
“걱정 마, 잭.”  
해리가 팔을 뻗어 잭을 토닥였다.  
“나 너도 사랑하니까.”  
“뭐?”  
닥터가 휙 소리가 날 정도로 세차게 고개를 돌려 해리를 주시했다. 해리는 당황했다.  
“너 잭을 사랑해? 정말로?”  
“어..... 닥터, 그게 그렇게 이상해? 아니 그게 내 말은 이건 내가 잭과 바람을 피우거나 그런다는 게 아니고.”  
해리가 심호흡을 하고 말을 정돈했다.  
“그래, 잭도 사랑해. 친구로서 라고 해도 되고 플라토닉이라고도 할 수 있겠지만 아무튼 이건 잭과 섹스하고 싶다는 말은 아니야. 그런 것 보다는, 음, 잭이 앞으로도 내 인생에 계속 있었으면 좋겠다는, 그러기 위해서 내가 할 수 있는 걸 최대로 하고 싶은 그런 느낌이야.”  
“사랑 맞잖아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“널 사랑하는 거 하곤 달라, 그런 거였으면 너한테 내려달라고 해 놓고 너 떠난 뒤 혼자 울.....”  
해리가 손으로 자기 입을 막았다. 그의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“아, 아무튼 그 난리 칠 필요 없이 그냥 같이 계속 다니면 되었겠지. 내 애긴 그거야.”  
“그 말은, 나에 대해서는 독점욕이 일지 않는다는 거야?”  
닥터가 방금 말에 대해 뭐라 말하기 전에 잭이 먼저 물었다. 해리가 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“독점 당하고 싶냐?”  
“아니.”  
“그거 봐.”  
해리가 손을 저었다.  
“적어도, 너에 관해서는 성적으로 독점해 봤자 별 의미가 없을 것 같다고나 할... 아니 그냥 없지. 성적인 면이 별 의미가 없는 건 닥터랑 비슷한데 의미가 크게 달라.”  
해리가 빈 술잔을 노려보았다.  
“나 왜 이런 놈들만 사귀고 있는 거야.”  
“좋아하니까?”  
닥터가 도움의 손길을 내밀었다. 해리는 그를 째려보았다.  
“그래, 반한 쪽이라 졌다. 어쩔래.”  
“걱정 마.”  
닥터가 웃으며 해리의 왼손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“그거 쌍방향이니까.”  
“저기요, 여기에도 패배자가 한 사람 있는뎁쇼.”  
잭이 손을 들었다.  
“패배해줄까?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“됐어, 억지 패배는 안 받아.”  
“억지 아니야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“너 사랑한다고 말한 건 진심이야.”  
“하지만 섹스를 하고 싶진 않다고.”  
“..............뭐 하려고 하면 못 할 것도 없긴 하지만....”  
해리가 닥터를 보았다.  
“내가 방해되는 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니, 네가 그 부분에 대해서 독점권을 갖고 있다는 뜻일 뿐이야.”  
“잭과 섹스하기 위해서는 내 동의가 필요하다는 뭐 그런 거?’  
“오, 그런 것도 좋겠는데요.”  
잭이 반색했다.  
“동의하는 김에 그럼 닥터까지.....”  
“안 좋아.”  
닥터가 경계하듯 말했다.  
“우와, 질투심에 찬 남편.”  
잭이 과장해서 놀랐다.  
“난 둘 중에 누가 내게 ‘내 남편에게 손대지 말고 꺼져'라고 말한다면 그건 해리일거라 생각해왔는데.”  
“나도.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“세상일은 모르는 거라니까.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“결국은 닥터보다 네가 먼저 내게 넘어오.”  
“넘어간 건 아니야!”  
“그럼 문어발을 뻗은.”  
“내가 닥터를 사랑하는 게 그가 미운 말을 하기 ‘때문에’라고 생각하는 거냐?”  
해리가 위협했다. 잭은 웃으며 먼산을 바라보았다.


	42. Chapter 42

“사람은........”  
둘이 아옹다옹하는 동안 가만히 녹아가는 파르페만 쳐다보던 닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“왜, 누구에게 사랑에 빠지게 되는 걸까?”  
“그건 또 웬 철학적인 질문이래요?”  
잭이 되물었다.  
“그게, 신기하잖아. 너희 둘 다른 방식으로 만났다 해도 이렇게 서로 호감을 가졌을까?”  
“적어도 저는 그랬을 거라고 확신하는데요.”  
잭이 단언했다. 해리는 잠시 고민했다.  
“내 쪽은 잘 모르겠다. 물론 잭은 잘생기고 매력적이고 이것저것 그렇지만 딱 봐도 바람둥이에 안정감 없어 보이잖아. 애정문제 배제하고 진득이 서로 알아가는 과정 없이는 어려웠을 것 같아.”  
“그럼 이렇게 만나서 다행이었네.”  
잭은 전혀 데미지 입지 않았다.  
“잭 네가 봐서 매력적이지 않은 사람이 있기는 해?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“물론 있어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“어떤 사람인데?”  
닥터가 정말 궁금하단 얼굴을 하고 물었다.  
“음, 쉬운 예로 오직 자기밖에 생각하지 않는 사람을 들 수 있겠지요. 반대로 자신을 완전히 포기해버린 사람도 매력적이지 않고요. 스스로를 사랑하지 않는 사람을 사랑하는 건 지나치게 파괴적인 일이니까요. 또 잘못된 신념, 아주 잘못되진 않았더라도 나와 전혀 화합할 수 없는 신념을 지닌 사람이라면 매력적이지 않아요.”  
“외모가 아니라 주로 정신 쪽을 신경 쓰는 거야?”  
해리가 놀랐다.  
“물론 미남 미녀가 좋지. 하지만 미의 기준이란 건 유동적이고 적극적이고 건강하게 사는 사람들은 모두 고유한 아름다움이 있어. 진짜로 눈살 찌푸릴 정도로 외모가 추한 사람은 극소수고 마음이 추한 사람이 훨씬 많으니까, 아무래도 기준을 그 쪽으로 잡게 되는 거야.”  
“...........우와.”  
“속지 마, 해리. 잭은 치안트나 오테론에게도 똑같이 작업을 걸다 보니까, 얼굴이나 몸의 조형 보다는 호감 가는 태도나 생각, 건강미 같은 데 더 신경 쓰는 것 뿐이야.”  
“치안트나 오테론이 어떤 종족인지는 모르겠지만 인간 눈에 예뻐 보이지 않는다는 건 알겠다.”  
“저라고 해도 오테론에겐 작업 못 걸죠, 아니 작업이라면 걸 수 있지만 플라토닉 이상은 안 되잖아요.”  
“..........대체 어떤 종족인데?”  
해리가 두려움에 차서 물었다.  
“어...... 심해에 사는 소라게, 라고 하면 연상하기 쉬우려나? 껍질이 검고 울퉁불퉁한데다 회록색 이끼로 덮여있고 아무래도 갑각류다보니 인간들이 보기엔 좀.... 징그럽고 끔찍하지. 거기다 크기랑 생활환경도 안 맞아. 고수압에서 살다 보니 별로 나와 돌아다니지도 않고. 손이라도 잡아볼 기회는 더욱 없고. 그래도 펜팔하기엔 좋은 친구들이야. 평화롭고 자연과 이웃을 사랑하고 욕심도 적고. 그들은 빛으로 예술 작품을 만드는데.....”  
“무슨 뜻인지 알겠어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“너의 미의식은 온 우주 온 종족에 걸쳐있고 그래서 누가 머리카락이 긴지 짧은지 눈 색은 어떤지 코가 납작한지 매부리코인지 같은 사소한 사항은 그리 중요해보이지 않는다는 거지?”  
“음, 인간의 얼굴로 한정하자면 난 좀 동그스름하고 볼이 통통한 편을 좋아하는 것 같긴 해.”  
“그 좋은 말을 줄줄이 늘어놓더니 결국은 해리에게 작업 거는 걸로 귀결되었잖아!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그래서 싫어요?”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“싫지 않을 거라고 생각하는 이유가 뭐야.”  
“아까 해리도 말했지만 우린 플라토닉한 관계니까요.”  
“그거 난 더 이상 확신이 안 가는 걸.”  
“예? 닥터도 내내 지켜보고 있었잖아요, 그 새 우리가 무슨 짓을 할 수 있었겠어요? 손 잡은 게 전부인데.”  
“말이 나온 사이에 했다는 게 아니고.”  
“그럼요? 저야 해리가 플라토닉을 주장한 이상 그 상태에 다소의 불만이 있다고 해도 그에게 육체적인 어떤 짓을 하거나 하지는 않을 겁니다만.”  
“진심이야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“슬프게도 진심이야. 난 바람둥이에 밝힘증이긴 해도 상대가 원치 않는 행위를 강요하는 놈은 분명 아니니까.”  
“그 정도는 나도 알아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“네가 단순 농담 이상으로 성폭력을 서슴지 않을 놈이었다면 진작에 내다 버렸지.”  
“으악.”  
“아니니까 됐어.”  
해리가 잭의 손을 잡았다.  
“그래도 버린다 소리는 듣는 것만으로 끔찍해.”  
잭이 불평했다.  
“그건 내가 미안해.”  
닥터가 사과했다.  
“.........닥터 들으라고 말할 생각은 아니었지만 사과를 들으니 좋긴 하네요.”  
잭이 말을 돌렸다.  
“그래서 나와 해리의 건전하고 정신적인 사랑에 대해 어떤 점이 확신이 안 간다는 건가요?”  
“바람을 피우고 있다고 의심한다는 게 아니라...... 둘이 이러고 말 주고받고 노는 게, 그저 장난이라던가 그런 게 아니라 정말 진심인건 아닐까 하는 생각이 든다는 거야.”  
잭과 해리는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“플라토닉이 아닐까봐 의심이 아니라, 정말 플라토닉한 사랑일까 봐 의심인거냐.”  
해리가 조용히 말했다.  
“굳이 따지자면 그렇지. 의심이란 말은 좀 세긴 하지만.”  
“닥터는 어때요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그게 진심이라면 싫을까요? 제가 꺼려지나요? 닥터만 사랑하지 않고 해리에게도 마수를 뻗친다고 비난할건가요?”  
“잭, 나는 너의 사랑을 나의 것이라 주장할 생각이 없어.”  
잭이 슬프게 웃었다.  
“네, 그렇겠지요. 저는 그저......”  
해리가 닥터의 뒤통수를 때렸다.  
“너도 가끔씩은 책임 좀 져라, 이 나쁜 남자 놈아.”  
“꾁?”  
“네가 유혹한 건 아니라고 해도 잭이 너한테 반해있는 거 충분히 알면서, 잭이 널 좋아하든 말든 넌 아무 상관없다는 듯이 굴지 말라고. 네 잘못이 아닌 건 알아. 너더러 책임지라는 게 무리란 것도 알고. 그래도 적어도 외면하지는 마.”  
“..........외면하려는 건 아니야. 도리어.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙였다.  
“잭이 나에게 얽매이지 않았으면 좋겠는걸.”  
“그건 걱정할 필요 없어요, 지금도 이 사람 저 사람 만나고 놀고 다니니까요.”  
잭이 밝게 웃었다.  
“네가 너무 착해서 그래.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“닥터가 하는 대로 휘둘리면 안 된다고.”  
“어쩔 수 없는 걸, 아까 말했듯이 패배한 입장이라.”  
“외면...... 하지 말았어야 했어.”  
닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“응?”  
“하지만 내가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있었을까. 타임로드고 시간 여행자고 우주의 구원자라고 해도 난 막상 내 한 발짝 앞을 볼 수 없는 걸. 이런 오랜 후 같은 건.........”  
“저, 닥터. 그 일은 더 신경 쓰지 말아요, 저도 이젠 더 끌어올리지 않을 테니.”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“용감하고 선량한 잭 하크니스, 나는 왜 그리도 너를 괴롭게 해야 했을까.”  
“저기요, 닥터?”  
잭이 당황했다.  
“날더러 우주의 구원자라고 부르지만 사실 나 때문에 초래된 악도 막을 수 있었는데 내가 풀어줘 버린 악도 너무나 많아. 나는 그저......”  
“애 취급하는 게 싫다고 갑자기 늙은이가 되지는 마.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“난..... 그렇게 말하면 난 뭐냐. 없는 게 나았을 존재를 사랑하는 난 뭐냐고... 잭은 뭐냐고.”  
해리가 양 손으로 머리를 짚고 탁자에 기댔다.  
“해리.”  
닥터가 슬픈 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 그러나 해리의 어깨에 손을 얹거나 그런 위로하려는 동작은 하지 않았다. 잭은 의아해 하면서도 자기가 나서도 될까 망설였다. 이럴 땐 해리를 위로하기보다는 쓸데없는 말을 해서 그를 슬프게 만들었다며 닥터를 혼내야 맞겠지만 잭 본인이 닥터의 말에 반박할 수 없는 게 문제였다. 다른 건 다 눈 돌릴 수 있다 해도 마스터는, 닥터 때문에 초래되었고 막을 수 있었는데 막지 못했고 결국 풀어줘 버리려고 했던 악은.  
잭이 닥터의 얼굴을 당겨 키스했다.  
“잭?!”  
좌절하고 있던 해리가 펄쩍뛰어 일어났다.  
“너, 너, 사람이 잠시 정신 놓은 새 내 남편에게 무슨 짓을 하는 거야?!”  
“미안.”  
잭은 금방 입술을 떼고 몸을 물렸다. 닥터는 놀라서 눈만 끔뻑거리고 있었다.  
“내가, 아직도 닥터를 사랑하고 있다는 확신이 필요했어.”  
“그래서, 닥터를 사랑하고 있다고 확신하기 위해서 닥터에게 억지로 기습 키스를 했다고?”  
“억지로는 아니었다고 생각하지만 내가 그런 짓을 하지 않을 거라고 믿고 고개를 돌려 준 신뢰를 배반한 거니 죄가 깊은 거 알아. 내가 잘못했어.”  
“왜, 네가 날 사랑하고 있다는 확신이 필요했어?”  
닥터가 조용히 물었다. 잭은 거짓말할까 생각했다. 그러나 오늘은 그러고 싶지 않았다.  
“........방금 말에서 마스터를 연상했어요.”  
“...어.”  
닥터가 말하기 전에 잭이 고개를 저었다.  
“계속 이렇게 구애되는 것도 바보 같다는 거 알고 있어요. 저도 이제는 그 놈을 좀 잊고 싶은데, 잘 안 되네요.”  
닥터는 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“그래서 닥터를 미워하게 될 것 같아 닥터에 대한 사랑을 긴급 수혈하기 위해 키스했다고.”  
해리가 정리했다.  
“그렇게 말하니 무지 바보 같은 짓을 했다는 자각이 든다.”  
잭이 풀이 죽었다.  
“너의 닥터에 대한 사랑은 신체 접촉으로 회복할 수 있는 종류냐.”  
“그럴 리가. 난 정말 오랫동안 닥터를 사랑한단 사실 자체를 숨겨왔다고. 내가 볼 때 마다 닥터에겐 이미 다른 사람이 있었고......”  
잭이 술잔만 만지작거렸다.  
“나는 그저..... 여기는 라스베가스니까.”  
잭이 멋적게 웃었다.  
“라스베가스라고. 모든 게 육체적으로 물질적으로 적어도 눈에 보이는 무엇으로 환산되는 즉물적인 곳이지. 그러다보니............ 라스베가스에서 일어난 일은 라스베가스에 남아있다는 말도 있잖아.”  
“그냥 취했다고 변명해라.”  
해리가 코웃음 치며 남은 술을 털어 넣었다.  
“무슨 소리야, 난 하이퍼 보드카 세 병을 부어넣고도 멀쩡한 사람이라고.”  
“사형집행인들하고 한 침대에서 깨어났다며.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“엑, 그거 듣고 있었어요? 아무튼 덕분에 사형 안 당했으니 됐잖아요.”  
잭의 미소가 자신감을 되찾았다.  
“자, 기왕 라스베가스에 왔는데 즐겨야죠. 이대로 홀라당 술에 취해 넘어갈 거 아니라면 뭔가 다른 놀거리를 찾아볼까요. 시간으로는 밤중이지만 여긴 밤새라도 놀 거리가 있을 테니까요.”  
“닥터 데리고 들어갈 수 있을 만한 곳은 아닐 것 같은데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“음, 그건 그렇지.”  
잭이 간단히 인정했다.”  
“애 아냐!”  
“응, 그래. 애는 이제 그만 가서 잘 시간이구나.”  
해리가 닥터의 머리를 토닥토닥했다.  
“라스베가스의 하루가 벌써 끝나다니. 아쉽긴 하지만 뭐, 할 수 없지요. 세상이 다시 멸망하지 않은 걸 다행으로 생각하고 그럼 이제 타디스로 돌....”  
“잭, 우리 돈 딴 거 아직 남았지.”  
닥터가 물었다. 잭이 잠깐 머릿속으로 계산을 했다.  
“네, 그런데요.”  
“여기 호텔에서 묵으면 어때, 그럼?”  
잭과 해리가 깜짝 놀라 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“뭐라고?”  
“왜, 호텔은 싫어? 호텔엔 좋은 점이 많다고. 야경? 룸 서비스? 베게에 초콜렛?”  
“초콜렛 때문에 호텔에서 자고 싶어 하는 사람은... 아 그래.”  
해리가 고개를 설레설레 저었다.  
“0.001초간이지만 기대해버린 내가 불쌍해.”  
잭이 바에 머리를 박았다. 해리가 그에게 가서 토닥토닥해주었다.  
“뭘 기대했는데?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“몰라서 묻는 거냐, 이 악당.”  
해리가 그를 째렸다.  
“어, 어, 하지만......”  
“그럼 방을 두 개 잡아서 잭만 따로 재울 생각이었어?”  
“그건 아니지만......”  
“괜찮아, 해리.”  
잭이 일어나 해리의 어깨에 기대섰다.  
“닥터가 저런 사람인 거 몰랐던 것도 아니고, 눈곱만큼이나마 기대해버린 내가 바보인거지.”  
“은근슬쩍 해리에게 손대지 마!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“이 질투심에 찬 남편 같으니라고.”  
“아무튼 여기선 나가자.”  
잭의 손을 떨어내지 않고 해리가 그를 잡아 기대게 한 채 계산대로 갔다. 닥터가 종종걸음으로 그들 뒤를 따라갔다.  
“해리! 잭 안 떼어내? 왜?”  
“글쎄..... 여긴 라스베가스고, 여기서 일어난 일은 이곳에 머문다고 하니까?”  
“...해리?”  
이번엔 잭이 당황했다.  
“너 설마.”  
“.........................나야말로 술이 과했나.”  
해리가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“서너 잔 밖에 안 마신 것 같은데.... 그래도.”  
“술 때문에 본심이 나온 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“그.....런거 아냐. 바람피울 생각은....”  
해리가 당황해 손을 저었다. 닥터가 그의 손을 잡아 내렸다.  
“호텔방을 잡자.”  
그가 해리와 잭을 끌고 나갔다.  
“우리, 이야기를 좀 더 해야겠다.”

 

세 사람은 딴 돈의 세 배는 될 것 같은 넓고 편안한 방에 투숙했다. 그리고 이야기를 시작했다. 각자에 대해, 서로의 미운 점과 좋은 점에 대해, 타디스의 심술에 대해. 거기까지 했을 때 잭이 이런 대화는 맨 정신으로 할 수 없다며 호텔방에 비치된 술을 땄다.  
그리고 다음 날 닥터는 더워서 잠이 깨었다. 추운 계절도 아닌데 난방이라도 과도하게 튼 건가 생각하며 그가 꾸물꾸물 일어났다.  
일어나려고 했는데 일어나지지 않았다. 닥터가 눈을 뜨고 자기 양 쪽에 들러붙어 움직임을 방해하는 열기의 근원을 보았다.  
“........엑? 잭? 해리?”  
“시끄러.”  
해리가 베개로 닥터를 때렸다.  
“여기 엑이란 사람은 없는데요, 둘이나 있는데 만족을 못하고 한 명 더 찾다니 역시 나쁜 남...”  
“아니거든!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 그리고 어제 기억을 떠올리고 좌절했다.  
“뭘 좌절하는 거야, 제일 멀쩡했던 녀석이.”  
“맞아요, 우리 둘은 취하기나 했지...”  
“하이퍼 보드카 세 병.”  
닥터가 잭을 째렸다.  
“그 때는 기억이 날아갔을 때고요. 아, 결과는 비슷한가?”  
“난 취했던 거 맞아.”  
해리가 닥터를 때렸던 베개로 자기 머리를 덮었다.  
“머리 아파.....”  
“닥터, 그 바닥없는 주머니에 두통약도 있어요?”  
“있지만.”  
“그럼 좀 갖다줘요.”  
닥터가 주위를 둘러보았다. 옷은 어느 게 누구 옷인지 또는 어느 부위에 입는 옷인지 알아보기 어려울 만큼 엉망으로 흩어져있었다.  
닥터의 재킷은 보이지 않았다. 침실 밖 아마도 미니바 근처에 벗어둔 기억이 났다.  
“나 침대에서 나가면 해리에게 무슨 짓.....”  
“안 해요. 숙취로 머리 아프다는 사람에게 무슨 짓을 할 까봐 걱정하는 건데요.”  
“숙취를 덜기 위한 마사지라던가.”  
“오.”  
“닥터, 당장 가서 진통제를 가져오지 않으면 널 자는 동안 몰래 살해해 버릴 거야.”  
베개 밑에서 웅얼웅얼 목소리가 들렸다.  
“죽이지 마.”  
툴툴대면서도 닥터는 꼼지락 꼼지락 침대를 벗어났다. 그래도 그의 속옷을 찾는 건 쉬웠다. 노란 토끼무늬는 눈에 잘 띄었으니까.  
재킷을 찾아 주머니에서 진통제 병을 꺼내들고 닥터가 침대로 돌아왔을 때 잭은 해리를 마사지하고 있지 않았다. 그는 물을 한 컵 떠다가 해리 손에 쥐어주고 있었다.  
“그러면 그렇지 바 까지 가서 물을 안 가져오나요.”  
“팬티나 입어.”  
닥터가 해리 손에 약을 쥐어주었다. 해리가 약을 입에 넣고 물을 마셨다. 찬 물 한 컵을 다 마시고 해리는 정신을 차린 표정을 했다.  
“샤워 누가 먼저.”  
“어제 밤 일 말인데.”  
해리와 닥터가 동시에 말했다가 입을 다물었다.  
“어, 이제 제가 말 할 차례인가요?”  
잭이 말했다가 해리와 닥터 양쪽의 째림을 당했다.  
“.......좋아요, 뭐. 그래도 샤워 순서라면 제게 생각이 있어요.”  
“뭔데?”  
해리가 물었다. 잭이 조금씩 침대에서 멀어지다가 쌩하니 달렸다.  
“내가 먼저 들어가는 거지 뭐.”  
“야!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

로즈나 그웬등을 생각하면 잭의 취향은 저게 맞아 보인단 말이죠.


	43. Chapter 43

결국 셋은 아무 말도 못한 채 샤워하고 옷 입고 호텔에서 아침식사까지 한 뒤 타디스로 되돌아갔다. 잭은 혹시 세상이 멸망할 징조나 침공하는 외계인 같은 게 뒤늦게라도 나타나려나 싶어 주위를 둘러보았으나 그런 건 전혀 없었다. 정말로 이번 여행은 타디스 취향의 꿈과 행복의 도시에 온 것 뿐일지 모르겠다고 잭은 생각했다.  
잭은 해리를 쳐다보았다. 타디스가 성인 취향인 게 잭은 전혀 상관이 없었지만 해리는 상관 있어보였다. 그야 아무리 타디스가 우주선이라고 해도 의식 있는 존재가 자신의 일거수 일투족을 속속들이 본다면, 심지어 그 의식이 라스베가스를 선호하는 성인취향이라면 신경 쓰이는 편이 자연스럽고 잭 쪽이 너무 무신경한 것이긴 한데.  
해리를 보고 있으려니 어제 밤 그가 생각났다. 부부 관계는 한 달에 한 번 정도라고 들었을 때 생각했던 것과는 달리 해리는 적극적으로 닥터와 잭 둘 다와의 행위를 즐겼다. 취해있었다고는 하지만 기억이 끊길 정도로 취해있던 것도 아니었다. 게다가 닥터는.....  
타디스 문을 열려다 말고 닥터가 망설였다.  
“음, 라스베가스를 떠나기 전에 말해야 할 것 같은데 어제 일은...”  
잭이 손을 들어 말을 막았다.  
“다시는 언급하지 말라면 그렇게 할게요. 하지만 실수였다고는 말하지 말아요.”  
“실수였다고 말하려는 게 아니야. 너도 지적했지만 난 술 취한 것도 아니었고. 그저....”  
“또 이러고 싶지 않다는 거라면 나도 전적으로 이해해.”  
해리가 말하고 잭에게 미안한 표정을 지었다.  
“즐겁지 않았다는 게 아니야. 아주 좋았고..... 그저 난 21세기 사람일 뿐이라서, 닥터가 바로 옆에서 같이 하고 있다 해도 역시 바람이라도 피우는 것 같아서 널 만지는 게 마치..... 음, 잘못된 것 같은 느낌이 들었거든.”  
“나도 이해하고말고.”  
잭이 해리의 이마에 스치듯이 입술을 대었다.  
“내 테크닉이나 그런데 실망한 게 아니라니 다행이야.”  
“다행이라고 할 만큼 실망시킬까봐 걱정하고 있던 것도 아니잖아.”  
“그야 통계적으로 볼 때....”  
“어흠.”  
닥터가 주의를 돌렸다.  
“우리 하던 얘기 마저 해 볼까?”  
“네.”  
잭도 해리도 다시 닥터를 주목했다.  
“그럼 어제가 즐거운 경험이었지만 반복할 생각은 없다는 데 셋 다 의견 일치하는 거지?”  
잭이 손을 들었다.  
“저는 생각 있는데요.”  
“재액.”  
“진담이지만. 네, 알아들었습니다.”  
“덧붙여 다른 사람들한텐 비밀이야.”  
“누가 이런 걸 소문....”  
말하다 말고 해리가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“무슨 모함을! 나 누구랑 잤다고 떠벌리고 다니는 그런 저질스러운 놈 아니야!”  
“그럼 지금까지 들려준 온갖 이상한 이야기는?”  
“그거야 말한 대로 ‘이상한’ 이야기고, 상대가 누구라고 명백히 밝힌 적도 없잖아.”  
“그건 그렇지.”  
“나 파트너의 사생활이나 비밀 같은 건 지킬 줄 안다고.”  
“알아.”  
닥터가 말했다. 그가 타디스를 열었다.  
“집에 가자. 그리고 누가 물어보면 우린 디즈니 랜드에 간 거다, 라스베가스가 아니라.”  
“누가 그런 걸 물어볼 진 모르겠지만 기억해두지요.”  
잭이 선선히 말했다.  
“그럼 집에 갈까요. 집. 아, 닥터와 집에 돌아가다니, 이건 정말 매번 겪어도 짜릿하다니까.”  
“내 집이거든.”  
해리가 불만스럽게 말했다.  
“알고말고. 그냥 닥터가 워낙 오랫동안 꿈의 존재였기 때문에 그래. 너무 신경 쓰지 마.”  
“당신 남편을 아주 오랫동안 사모해왔으니 신경 쓰지 않아도 된다는 소리가 통하는 건 우리 사이 밖에 없을 거야.”  
투덜대면서도 해리는 잭과 함께 타디스에 탔다.  
“이대로 집에만 무사 도착하면 완전히 평화롭고 안전한 여행이 되는 건가?”  
“사건이 없었다곤 할 수 없지만 말이지.”  
“걱정 마, 두 사람한테 쪼일 게 두려워서라도 반드시 맞는 시간 맞는 장소로 갈 거니까.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이번 뿐만이 아니라 앞으로도. 적어도 당분간은 아무런 사건 사고도 없었으면 좋겠어.”  
“나도.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“슬슬 후속연구에도 착수해야 하고. 언제까지 놀고 있을 수는 없잖아.”  
“그러게.”  
잭이 맞장구치면서도 뭔가 석연치 않은 표정인 걸 닥터는 놓치지 않았다. 그러나 이미 타디스를 출발시킨 뒤였고, 두 사람에게 쪼이지 않으려고 전력을 기울여 타디스가 궤도에서 벗어나지 않도록 집중하느라 그만 잭에게 무슨 음모를 꾸미는 거냐고 추궁하는 건 잊어버리고 말았다.

 

닥터가 프레데터에 대해 제대로 정보를 주지 않은데 대한 앙갚음이라기엔 좀 그렇지만, 마사도 잭도 프레데터 잔당 수색이 어떻게 되어가고 있는지 그 경과를 닥터에게 상세하게 알리지는 않았다. 그래서 잭이 분주하게 어딜 돌아다니고 자주 나갔다 들어와도 닥터는 그러려니 할 뿐 무엇을 하는지 묻거나 하지 않고 놔두었다. 자칫 역으로 자기가 질문 받을까봐 무서웠기 때문이었다.  
그렇기 때문에 잭이 해리네 대학 로고가 박힌 경비원 제복을 가져와서는 ‘지난 11월에 잘린 닥터 대신’ 가계에 보탬이 되는 일을 하게 되었다고 알렸을 때 닥터는 드물게도 진짜 놀라고 말았다.  
“너, 유닛에서 하던 일은?”  
“거의 끝났어요. 이제 필요한 건 끈질긴 경찰 수사지 미끼가 아닐 만큼은.”  
“왜 하필 경비일인데?”  
“왜긴요, 요새 군 경력이 우대받는 일자리는 좀처럼 없거든요.”  
“어차피 이력서에 쓸 수 없는 경력들뿐이잖아.”  
“난 채용됐다는 사실이 이해가 안 가.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“일단 대학은 교육기관이라고. 지원자의 과거 조사는 꼭 확인한단 말이야, 성범죄자를 걸러내기 위해서라든가... “  
“어이!”  
“네가 성범죄자란 말이 아니라 규정이 그렇다는 거야. 그래, 추천서는 누가 써줬어?”  
잭이 말을 못했다.  
“잭?”  
“실은 마사가.”  
“유닛의 위세를 빌어 취직한 거냐.”  
닥터가 잭을 째렸다.  
“필요한 조치였다고요. 작년에 있었던 이런 저런 일 때문에 유닛이 자기 과학자들을 보호하는데 더 열성적이 되기도 했고,”  
“여기는 나 때문에라도 더 위험할 가능성이 높고? 하지만 그렇게 생각하면 어차피 너나 내가 사건을 해결할 텐데.”  
“나도.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“...그래, 우리 모두. 그런데 굳이 월급 줘 가며 널 경비원으로 침투시킬 필요가 있어? 유닛은 항상 예산 부족하다고 들었는데.”  
“...............그 옛날 닥터가 무슨 짓을 하고 다녔기에 레스브리지-스튜어트 준장이 닥터도 기억할 만큼 항상 그 말을 입에 달고 살았던 걸까 생각하니 눈물이 앞을 가리네요.”  
“무슨 소리야, 나 기억력 좋아!”  
“그 문제가 아니잖아.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“네가 취직한 건 좋아, 하지만 갑자기 왜? 유닛 소속 과학자들이 긴장해야 할 만한 소식이라도 있는 거야? 외계 침략자들이 노린다거나 뭐 그런 거?”  
“그건 아냐.”  
잭이 고개를 저었다.  
“그저, 내가 널 지켜보면 훨씬 마음이 편할 것 같아.”  
“지번 일 때문에 그러는 거구나. 닥터가 소탕했고 이미 두 달 가까이 지났고 그 동안 아무 위협도 없었는데.”  
“두 달 보다는 한 달에 가까워. 보호 받는 거 별로 안 좋아하는 거 알지만 날 위해서라 생각하고 참아주면 안 될까.”  
“내가 왜 ‘널 위해서’...”  
해리가 말하다 말고 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“네가 사주했지.”  
“응? 아니? 무슨 소리야, 나 그런 거 안했어. 나 지금 정말로 놀랐다고?”  
“너 내가 다시 출근 시작하고 2 주 동안 매일 타디스로 날 출퇴근 시켰잖아. 내가 너보다 먼저 일어나 걸어가 버릴 때까지.”  
“그야 타디스가 빠르고 학교 안까지 문제없이 들어갈 수 있고 따뜻하고.”  
“걸어가도 30분이면 가는 거리야, 빛보다 빠른 타디스 씩이나 필요 없다고!”  
“다른 사람들은 아내나 남편이나 부모 형제나 많이들 태워다 주던데.”  
“그 사람들은 보통 차나 오토바이를 이용하지, 우주 어디에나 갈 수 있는 무적 막강 우주선이 아니라.”  
“그러면 돼? 나 차나 오토바이도 있는데.”  
닥터가 반색했다.  
“빌딩 벽을 달려 올라가는 오토바이?”  
“응! 아침에 차가 밀려도 문제없이 출근할 수 있......”  
해리가 닥터의 목에 팔을 감아 꽉 졸랐다.  
“옛날에, 학교가 멀고 버스는 혼잡하고 길은 막히던 시절에 하늘을 나는 차나 지붕 위를 달리는 오토바이 같은 게 있으면 얼마나 좋을까 같은 생각을 한 적이 있었지.”  
닥터는 숨 막혀서 파닥거렸지만 해리는 아련한 눈을 했다.  
“지금 와서 생각하니 그 땐 얼마나 어리고 철이 없었는지.”  
“해리, 나 좀 놔..... 켁켁.”  
해리가 닥터를 놔주었다.  
“더 잡고 있어도 괜찮았는데, 닥터는 그렇게 쉽게 질식 안 해.”  
잭은 눈물을 닦아가며 웃었다. 겨우 숨을 쉬게 된 닥터는 잭과 해리 둘 다를 원망스러운 눈으로 노려보았다.  
“둘 다 미워.”  
“엥? 저는 미워하면 안 되죠! 같은 편이잖아요?”  
“숨도 못 쉬고 웃어댄 주제에? 어떤 점이 같은 편인데?”  
잭이 제복을 들어보였다.  
“음.”  
“그래, 날 과보호하기 위해서라면 둘이 연합한다 이거지.”  
해리가 빈정거리듯 말했다.  
“과보호가 아니야.”  
잭이 주장했다.  
“그럼?”  
“경제활동이지.”  
“너희들이 언제부터 집안 살림에 그렇게 신경 썼냐.”  
“그래서 내가 학교에 있는 건 싫은 거야?”  
잭이 애절한 표정을 했다.  
“어차피 마주칠 일도 별로 없을 텐데. 너도 내가 주변을 순찰하고 있다고 생각하면 좀 더 마음이 편하지 않겠어?”  
“학생이나 교수나 기타 학교 내에 있는 사람 중 누구도 꼬시지 않겠다고 약속할 수 있어?’  
“학교 밖으로 나갔을 때 꼬시는 건?”  
“역시 안 돼.”  
잭이 시무룩해졌다. 해리가 잭을 째려보았다.  
“역시 그런 게 목적이었냐.”  
“아니, 역시 꼬시고 싶은 사람 1, 2위는 여기 다 있지만 안 꼬셔지니까.”  
“질투심 때문이 아니라 문제 일어날까 봐 안 돼. 정말 위험한 게 있다면 이미 학교에 침투했을 가능성이 있고 갑자기 새로 채용 된 강해 보이는 경비를 수상하게 여겨 접근하면.”  
“나 강해 보여?”  
잭이 기뻐했다. 해리는 그에게 쿠션을 던졌다.  
“하지만, 그런 식이라면 나 일하기엔 도리어 편하다고. 적대적인 상대를 쉽게 찾아낼 수 있으니까.”  
“아무리 너라도 홀랑 벗은 채로 암살자와 싸울 수는 없을 것 아냐. 설마 무기를 꺼내기도 전에 상대도 홀랑 벗겨서 테크닉으로 녹여버리면 승리 뭐 이런 안이한 생각이라도 하고 있냐?”  
“해리, 경험해봐서 알겠지만 내 경우에 그건 안이한 생각이 아니라 충분히 고려해 볼 수 있는 작전의 일부.....”  
해리가 닥터에게 돌아섰다.  
“너도 뭐라고 말 좀 해!”  
“왜? 잭이 네 말은 안 듣고 내 말은 듣는 것도 아니잖아?”  
“그렇지만 2대1이 1대1보다 나으니까!”  
닥터가 턱을 문질렀다.  
“음..... 그런 거라면. 알았어. 잭.”  
“네, 닥터?”  
“너 월급 타면 PS4 사주는 조건으로 그 진영에 합류할게.”  
“야?!”  
“좋아요.”  
해리가 소리 질렀으나 잭과 닥터는 굳은 악수를 나누고 연합을 공고히 했다.  
“......둘 다 미워.”  
“아, 또 해리에게 미움 받았다.”  
“닥터 쫓겨나겠네요. 거실 소파에서 자기엔 추운데, 제 방은 어때요?”  
“잭 하크니스.....”  
해리가 이를 갈았다.  
“응? 무슨 소리야, 난 타디스가 있는데.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“아.”  
“닥터!”  
해리가 소리쳤다.  
“네가 제일 미워!!”  
해리가 분노에 찬 표정 그대로 잭에게 휙 몸을 돌렸다. 잭이 움찔했다.  
“왜.... 왜?”  
“게임기 사주지 마. 그럼 동의할게.”  
잭은 잠깐 고민했다. 그리고 닥터에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“안됐지만 협정은 파기하겠습니다.”  
“잭!”  
“넌 타디스에서 자.”  
해리가 2층으로 올라가버렸다. 잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“미리 말해두겠는데, 내일은 다시 부부 침실로 돌아가고 싶다면 타디스 말고 춥더라도 거실에서 자도록 해요.”  
“내가 괴롭혀져야 해리가 만족하는 거야?”  
“그것만은 아닌 거 알잖아요.”  
“............그래.”  
닥터가 잭의 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“학교에서 무슨 일 나지 않게 신경써주고, 뭐든 이상한 게 있으면 바로 연락해.”  
“그럴게요.”  
그리고 닥터가 차고로 갔다.  
“닥터! 방금 제가 한 말은.”  
“이불은 가져와야지.”  
“.............아.”


	44. Chapter 44

놀랍게도, 잭은 정말로 학생도 교직원도 잠시 들른 방문객도 꼬시지 않았다.  
인사를 길게 한다거나 농담을 주고받는다거나 하는 건 여전했지만 그 이상 문제가 될 만한 일은 전혀 없다고 했다. 잭이 학교에 들어오는 순간 온 학교 인원의 십분의 일은 그와 자는 게 아닐까 남몰래 두려워하던 해리는 이걸로 안도해야 할지 맥빠져해야 할지 알 수가 없었다.  
게다가 같은 데서 근무한다 해도 둘은 거의 얼굴 볼 일이 없었다. 일대일 밀착 경호를 하는 것도 아니니 당연하지만 잭이 여기 취직을 결심한 이유를 생각해 봐도 그가 보다 자기 근처에서 얼쩡댈 줄로만 알았던 해리는 다행이라고 생각하면서도 묘하게 섭섭한 기분도 느끼고 있었다.  
‘정신 차려라, 나. 잭이 말한 대로 꼬시든 밀어내든 한 가지만 하라고.’  
하지만 그게 참 어려웠다. 꼭 잭이 엄청나게 섹시하고 다정한데다 그를 정말로 좋아하고 있기 때문만이 아니라.  
누가 연구실 문을 두드렸다. 생각에서 깨어나 해리는 시계를 보았다. 평소 잭이 퇴근하라고 재촉하러 오는 시각 보다는 조금 일렀지만 오늘은 일이 일찍 끝났으려니 하고 해리는 별 생각 없이 문을 열었다.  
문 밖에 서 있는 건 잭이 아니었다. 말끔한 사무원이나 공직자의 비서처럼 차려 입은 사람이 있었다.  
“해리 틸롯 교수님이시지요?”  
“네, 그런데요.”  
“유닛 영국 지부장 메이스 대령님이 급히 보자고 하십니다. 저와 같이 가주셔야겠습니다.”  
“뭐라고요? 무슨 일인데요?”  
“설명할 시간 없습니다. 빨리.”  
그가 해리의 손목을 잡고 끌어당겼다.  
“자 잠깐만요, 위급상황이라면 닥터는요?”  
“예? 아, 그 분은 이미 가고 계십니다.”  
해리가 눈을 가늘게 했다.  
“.....저는 안 데리고 말입니까?”  
“급한 사정이라 먼저 떠날 수밖에 없었습니다.”  
그가 해리를 잡아끌고 복도로 나갔다. 해리가 발에 힘을 주고 버텼다.  
“잠깐만 기다려주세요. 위급상황이라면 캡틴 잭과 함께 가고 싶습니다.”  
“지금 그가 올 수 없는 상황이라 제가 대신 온 겁니다. 빨리 가야합니다.”  
해리가 자기를 잡은 팔을 꽉 쥐었다.  
“잭이 누군지 모르시는군요.”  
“예? 그야.....”  
계단 쪽에서 발소리가 들렸다. 해리는 손목을 비틀어 빼내려 했다. 그러나 옆구리에 총구가 와 닿자 굳어 버렸다.  
“자, 얌전히 행동해. 자연스럽게. 아니면 옆구리에 바로 총알구멍이 날 줄 알아.”  
“왜 이러는 거지?”  
해리가 속삭였다.  
“내가 뭘 어쨌다고?”  
“당신이 뭘 어쩐 건 없지. 입 다물고 따라와.”  
해리가 시키는 대로 걷기 시작했다. 발소리가 계단을 올라왔다. 그자가 총구를 해리 몸에 바짝 댄 채로 손을 놔주었다.  
“허튼 수작 하면 바로 쏠 거야.”  
해리가 마른 침을 삼키고 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 사람은 천천히 계단을 향했다.  
계단을 올라온 사람은 잭이었다. 그가 해리를 보고 미소를 지으려다 궁금한 표정을 했다.  
“안녕하세요, 해리 교수님. 퇴근하시나요?”  
“네.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 잭은 마주 고개만 끄덕이고 무심한 표정으로 복도를 살폈다. 그가 이들 옆을 지나가며 물었다.  
“오늘도 교수님이 꼴찌네요. 문단속은 다 하신 거죠?”  
그리고 창문 걸쇠를 점검하는 척 고개를 숙이더니 휙 몸을 돌려 납치범의 팔을 내리쳤다. 해리는 힘껏 달려 도망갔다. 잭을 도와 그자를 같이 잡으면 좋겠지만 무기를 든 적 상대로 자존심 세우다 다치거나 인질이 되었다간 몇 배나 더 쓸모없는 인간이 되어버린다.  
그러나 세 걸음도 채 떼기 전에 뒤에서 총소리가 들렸다. 돌아선 해리가 보는 앞에서 잭이 가슴에 손을 얹고 무너지듯 바닥에 쓰러졌다.  
잭은 움직이지 않았다. 해리는 멍하니 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“..........잭?”  
그가 속삭이듯 불렀다. 잭은 여전히 움직이지 않았다.  
“잭!”  
해리가 그에게 달려들었다. 납치범이 해리의 팔을 붙들고 끌어당겼다.  
“놔!”  
해리가 몸부림쳤으나 그자가 막무가내로 그를 끌고 갔다.  
“너도 죽고 싶지 않으면 따라와!”  
“누구 멋대로!”  
해리가 그대로 벌떡 일어나 살인범에게 몸을 부딪쳤다. 자기가 끌던 힘에 더해 넘어진 상대의 반대편 팔을 바닥에 누르고 목을 움켜쥐었다.  
“죽여 버리겠어!”  
상대가 버둥거렸으나 그도 격투 전문가 같은 게 아닌 이상 체중을 실어 누르는 힘을 어쩌기는 힘들었다. 그가 몸을 굴려 해리를 넘어뜨리려고 노력했다. 해리는 납치범의 경동맥을 힘껏 눌렀다. 해리가 목에 전력을 쏟는 새 그자가 손에 쥔 총구를 애써 해리 쪽으로 돌렸다.  
방아쇠를 당기려는 순간 구둣발이 권총을 쥔 손목을 짓밟았다. 총이 발사돼 천장에 박혔다. 그자가 총을 떨어뜨렸다.  
해리가 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들었다. 잭이 웃으며 그를 내려다보았다.  
“날 위해 분노해주는 건 기쁘지만 옆도 살펴가며 하라고. 위험했잖아.”  
“잭!”  
해리가 벌떡 일어나 그를 끌어안았다. 입술을 꽉 눌렀다 떼고는 그의 얼굴을 들여다보았다.  
“어떻게 된 거야? 너 총에 맞았.”  
“스쳤을 뿐이야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“죽은 척 해서 이 놈의 허를 찌르려고 했는데, 놀라게 해서 미안해.”  
“이 바보야.”  
해리는 여전히 한 쪽 발로는 납치범의 몸통을 꽉 눌러 밟은 채 잭을 다시 끌어안았다.  
“음, 해리, 그렇게 밟으면 숨을 못 쉬어서 죽을 것 같은데?”  
“알게 뭐야.”  
“응, 널 납치하려 했으니 그 죄 죽어 마땅한 건 동의하지만 난 저 녀석 뿐 아니라 널 납치하라고 사주한 죽어 마땅한 놈들도 같이 잡아넣고 싶거든.”  
해리가 슬며시 발을 치웠다. 잭은 그자가 떨어뜨린 총을 주워 코트 주머니에 넣고 그 자를 일으켜 두 팔을 등 뒤로 꺾어 잡았다.  
“닥터에게 연락해야지?”  
해리가 전화기를 꺼냈다.  
“그래야겠....”  
복도에 타디스 소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 곧 그들 앞에 파란 상자가 나타나고 닥터가 뛰어나왔다.  
“해리!! 잭!”  
“.........이번에도 내 내면의 외침을 듣고 온 거냐?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“아, 어, 응. 잭은? 상황 끝난 거야?”  
닥터가 잭과 잭이 붙들고 있는 사람을 쳐다보았다.  
“이 놈이 해리를 납치해가려 했어요.”  
잭이 설명했다.  
“마침 제가 해리에게 퇴근하라고 조르러 가던 중이었고, 잘 끝난 거죠.”  
“넌 죽을 뻔 했어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“난 안 죽어.”  
“음.. 잭이 죽을 뻔 한 거구나. 이 자는 유닛, 아니면 경찰 어디에 갖다 줘야지?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“우선 우리 해리에게 무슨 볼일이었는지 좀 물어보고 나서요.”  
잭이 그자를 잡은 채로 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“닥터, 그 주머니에 수갑도 있나요?”  
닥터가 싫은 표정을 하면서도 수갑을 꺼내주었다.  
“왜 수갑 같은 걸 갖고 있는 거야?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“비밀이야.”  
“너 나 몰래 이상한 플레이 같은 거 하고 있어?”  
“아냐!”  
“‘무슨 플레이?’ 라고 되묻지 않는 거에요?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“닥터, 설마 ‘이상한 플레이’가 무슨 뜻인 지 아는 거에요?”  
그가 과장되게 경악한 목소리로 외쳤다.  
“그런 걸로 경악하지 마. 애 아니라니까?”  
“네에네에.”  
잭이 납치범에게 수갑을 치워서는 대충 근처에 있는 벽장에 밀어 넣고 문을 닫았다.  
“저런 사람에게 신기한 걸 잔뜩 보여줄 필요는 없죠.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“맞아.”  
닥터도 동의했다.  
“자, 그럼....”  
“잭.”  
“응?”  
해리가 불러 잭은 가벼운 마음으로 돌아섰다. 그러나 해리의 기색은 심상치 않았다.  
“너........... 피.”  
“응?”  
잭이 자기 옷을 내려다보았다. 그리고 실책을 깨달았다.  
복도가 어두워서, 그리고 타디스에 들어온 뒤에는 납치범을 앞에 잡고 있느라고 눈에 띄지 않아서 깜빡했지만 그의 셔츠 앞섶은 피범벅이었다. 잭이 생각하기에도 도저히 스쳤다는 변명이 통하지 않을 것 같은 분량과 위치에, 배 윗부분에는 또렷하게 셔츠에 총알 자국까지 나 있었다.  
구멍 안쪽으로 보이는 살이 말짱하다고 해서 속여 넘길 수 있는 상황이 아니었다.  
해리가 잭에게 다가오더니 그의 셔츠 단추를 하나하나 풀어 내렸다. 그 셔츠가 피에 젖어있지만 않았다면 참 즐거운 광경이었을 텐데 잭은 지금 상황을 즐길 수가 없었다.  
옷을 젖히고 해리가 상처 하나 없이 매끈한 복근 위를 손가락으로 훑었다.  
“어떻게 된 거야?”  
해리의 목소리는 차분했지만 헛소리했다간 가만 두지 않겠다는 협박이 실려 있는 걸 잭도 닥터도 들을 수 있었다.  
“실은...... 난 죽지 않아.”  
잭이 고백했다.  
“비유적인 뜻이 아니라?”  
“비유가 아니라, 실제로 죽지 않아. 죽으면 살아나.”  
“너 인간이라고 하지 않았어?”  
“인간이야. 아니 태어날 때는 인간이었어. 시간요원이 되어서, 그만두고 사기꾼으로 살다 닥터를 만날 때 까지 인간이었어. 닥터랑 다닐 때 까지는 인간이었어.”  
“그런데 지금은.”  
“지금도 인간은 인간이야, 일단 인간하고 섹스하면 애가 생기고 2세까지도 생기는 건 확인했어.”  
잭의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“그저....... 닥터와 처음 만났다 헤어졌을 때 난 죽었고, 비유적인 의미가 아니라 실제로. 그 때 너도 들은 적 있는 로즈가, 어, 아무튼 모종의 이유로 잠시 좀 전능에 가까운 존재가 되었는데, 날 살리고 싶어 했대. 그런데 너무 과도하게 살려 버린 거지. 죽어있지 못할 정도로.”  
잭이 씁쓸한 표정을 했다.  
“미리 말 안 해서 미안.”  
해리는 잭이 총 맞았던 곳을 손가락으로 지그시 눌렀다.  
“못 죽는다고.”  
“그래.”  
해리가 손을 떼고 뒤로 물러났다.  
“너, 그 때 죽었던 거구나. 폭탄을 묻었다고 했을 때.”  
“응.”  
잭이 순순히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“대체 몇 번이나 죽은 거야?”  
“인생 전체를 통틀자면 셀 수도 없을 정도.”  
“잭!”  
“너랑 만난 뒤로는 저 두 번이 전부야.”  
“잠수함에서는?”  
“그 땐 정말 다친 것 뿐이었어. 나 다친 것도 빨리 낫거든. 정말 죽었다면 피가 그만큼만 나고 말았을 리가 없잖아.”  
해리가 수긍했다.  
“그냥 말한 것보다 훨씬 심한 부상이었을 뿐이라 이거구나.”  
“휠씬까진 아니...... 응, 그런 거지.”  
해리가 잠시 고개를 숙이고 가만히 있었다.  
“......해리.”  
잭이 조심스럽게 불렀다.  
“저자를 심문하고 유닛에 넘기는 데 내가 입회해야할까?”  
해리가 불쑥 말했다.  
“아니, 싫으면 물론 안 해도 돼.”  
닥터가 서둘러 말했다.  
“그럼, 난 좀 가서 쉬고 있을게 무슨 일 있으면 불러.”  
해리가 타디스 안쪽 복도로 사라졌다.

 

납치범은 프레데터의 협력자 중 한 사람으로 밝혀졌다. 이전에도 프레데터가 ‘특별히 생명력이 넘치는’ 사람을 납치 해다가 에너지를 빨아내거나 하는 작업을 한 적이 있었기 때문에 그가 해리를 노린 걸 알고 그도 같은 경우라 판단해서 자기들이 그를 잡아다 불로불사에 이용할 방법을 찾으려 했다는 것이었다.  
“흡혈귀 같은 놈들.”  
잭이 치를 떨었다. 해리와 닥터는 먼저 집에 보내고 그는 사건 증언과 뒷수습을 위해 유닛에 남아있었다.  
“자기들이 오래 살기 위해 다른 사람들의 목숨을 빼앗으려 하다니 무슨 B급 호러에나 등장 할 것 같은 전형적인 악당이네요.”  
마사가 말했다. 잭은 사무실을 왔다 갔다 하며 화를 냈다.  
“차라리 프레데터는 그... 아트론 에너지? 그걸 빼앗아 섭취할 기술이 있기라도 했지, 이놈들은 대체 해리를 데려다 뭘 어쩔 작정이었대? 피라도 뽑아 마실 생각이었나?”  
“‘피는 생명이니’ 그랬을 가능성이 높겠죠.”  
“선지 소시지 아무리 먹어도 돼지 안 되더만.”  
“그 정도 이성이 있는 자들이 이런 짓 하겠어요. 그런데 말이에요.”  
“음?”  
“역시 프레데터가 노린 건 닥터가 아니라 해리인거죠?”  
잭이 침묵했다.  
“해리가 습격당한 일은 단순히 뺑소니 교통사고로 처리되었고 보도도 제대로 되지 않았어요. 그들이 어떻게 알고 온 걸까요. 프레데터가 미리 알리거나 기록을 남긴 게 아니라면.”  
“........프레데터가 납치했다던 그 ‘특별한 사람들’이란 걸 카멜레온 아크를 쓰고 숨어있던 타임로드들을 말하는 거겠지.”  
그리고 추종자들은 해리 역시 그 부류라고 착각했다.  
정말 착각이었을까. 프레데터가 해리의 옷을 벗긴 건, 혹시 뭔가를 찾기 위해서는 아니었을까.  
마사도 잭도 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 닥터는 카멜레온 아크를 갖고 있었다. 그게 빈 것인지 사용 중인지는 알 수 없다. 하지만 만약에, 정말로 만약에 그게 사용 중인 거라면. 프레데터도 그의 추종자들도 착각한 게 아니라면.  
해리가 숨어있는 타임로드라면.  
닥터가 그 사실을 숨기고 친구들에게까지 거짓말을 해야 하는 경우는 단 한 가지 밖에 떠오르지 않았다.  
“나 집에 갈게.”  
잭이 벌떡 일어났다.  
“시간 늦었는데, 차 빌려줄 테니 타고 가요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“이 앞은 택시도 잘 안 서니까요.”  
“고마워.”  
잭은 서둘러 유닛을 나섰다. 집에 가서 무엇을 어찌할지는 스스로도 알 수 없었다. 닥터와 해리가 자고 있을 침실에 들이닥쳐 해명을 요구해야 할지 모르는 척 감시해야 할지 아니면......  
그가 고개를 흔들었다. 생각할수록 깊어가는 의심에 미칠 것 같았다.  
빨리 집에 가야 했다. 가서 어느 쪽이든 사실을 알아야했다.

 

해리는 퍼뜩 잠에서 깨었다.  
잠시 자신이 어디에 있는지 알 수가 없었다. 그가 시트를 꽉 쥐었다. 심장이 세차게 뛰었다. 다리를 끌어올려 몸을 웅크렸다. 입안이 바짝 말랐다.  
꿈을 꾸었다. 잭이 죽어있었다. 자신은 웃고 있었다. 잭이 살아나자 그가, 또는 꿈속에서 그인 인물이 칼로 그의 간 있는 곳을 푹 찔렀다. 나비 표본을 만들 때 이렇게 한다지, 라고 흥얼거렸다. 잭은 또다시 죽고 또다시 살아났다. 그가 살아나는 걸 자신은 웃으며 혐오감에 떨며 구경했다.  
혐오감.  
잭에게서 그가 죽지 않는다는 말을 들었을 때 해리가 느낀 건 섬찟한 혐오감이었다.  
잭이 살아났는데 기뻐하는 게 아니라 싫은 느낌에 몸서리치다니 대체 왜인지 알 수 없었다.  
비정상적인 현상에 대한 거부감 때문일 거라고 애써 생각했지만 그렇다 해도 우선 좀 안도하고 난 다음에 그런 건 따져야 하는 게 아닐까. 거기다 이런 꿈까지 꾸다니.  
뭔가 무서워져 해리가 침대 반대편으로 손을 뻗었다. 깨울 생각인 건 아니었지만 그래도 닥터 손이라도 잡고 있으면 안정이 될 것 같았다. 한참 팔을 뻗어 더듬었는데도 닥터가 잡히지 않았다. 몸을 뻗어 침대 반대쪽 가장자리를 잡고 나서 해리는 닥터가 침대에 없다는 사실을 알았다.  
닥터가 없다.  
심장이 귓가에서 두방망이질 쳤다. 공포심에 숨도 쉴 수 없어 해리는 구르듯 침대를 빠져나와 아래층으로 달려 내려갔다.  
‘닥터!’


	45. Chapter 45

차고에 주차할 시간도 초조해 잭은 앞 길에 그냥 차를 버려둔 채 집 안으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 부엌 쪽에 불이 켜져 있었다. 그 쪽으로 가려는 데 닥터의 비명소리가 들렸다.  
잭은 총을 뽑아들고 달렸다. 부엌 입구 쪽에서 해리가 닥터를 벽에 밀치고 목을 조르고 있었다. 잭이 총을 들어올렸다. 해리가 그에게 고개를 돌렸다. 그의 얼굴에 놀란 표정이 떠올랐다. 잭은 방아쇠에 손가락을 건 채 아주 약간 망설였다.  
“잭!”  
해리의 표정이 밝아졌다. 그가 닥터를 놓고 잭에게 뛰어와 그를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“왔구나. 내일에나 올 줄 알았어.”  
잭은 어찌할 바를 몰랐다.  
“어, 닥터, 는?”  
“허.”  
잭에게서 떨어져 해리가 고개를 절래절래 저었다.  
“직접 봐.”  
그가 부엌을 가리켰다. 잭은 총을 든 손을 그냥 내린 채 부엌으로 들어갔다.  
식탁에 커스터드 그릇과 피시핑거가 놓여있었다.  
“...........목 졸릴 짓을 했잖아.”  
“내 말이.”  
해리가 닥터를 째려보았다.  
“악몽을 꾸고 일어났는데, 옆에 닥터가 없어서 패닉해 굴러 내려왔더니 이 남편이란 작자가 밤에 몰래 커스터드랑 피시핑거를 먹고 있었어!”  
“나야 네가 악몽 꾸고 있는 줄은 몰랐지, 나 일어났을 때만 해도 잘 자고 있었는걸.”  
닥터가 목을 쥔 채 항의했지만 물론 씨알도 먹히지 않았다.  
“아무리 잘 자고 있었어도 그렇죠, 해리가 납치당해 피를 쫙쫙 빨릴 뻔 한지... 하루도 안 지났거든요?”  
“피를 빨리다니?”  
해리가 깜짝 놀랐다. 잭이 설명했다.  
“그.. 프레데터의 잔당이래. 그가 널 납치하려했다고 생각해서 네가 뭔가 불로불사의 재료가 된다고 생각했나봐.”  
해리가 힉 소리를 냈다. 그의 얼굴이 하얗게 질리는 걸 보고 잭은 프레데터 얘기를 괜히 했다고 후회했다.  
해리가 식탁 의자를 잡고 앉았다. 가서 그의 어깨를 안으려다 잭은 아직도 총을 쥐고 있었음을 깨닫고 홀스터에 넣었다.  
“그놈들 아직도 남아있어? 집에 올지도 모르는 거야?”  
해리의 목소리엔 두려움이 섞여있었다. 잭은 서둘러 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 이건 아까 닥터의 비명소리가 들려서.”  
잭이 불편한 표정으로 해리를 보았다.  
“어, 그러니까 이 쪽에 불이 켜져 있고, 난 어두운데서 막 들어왔고, 실루엣만 보이는데 닥터는 앞머리 이러니까 금방 알 수 있고 비명소리도 들었고 상대적으로 평범해 보이는 실루엣이 닥터 목을 조르고 있으니까....”  
“그거 칭찬이지?”  
해리가 잭을 째려보았다.  
“물론이지, 닥터보다 평범해선 제대로 된 칭찬이 아니긴 하지만.”  
“이제 머리모양까지 뭐라고 하는 거야?”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“뭐든 내가 하면 잘못된 거 취급당하는 것 같아.”  
“자, 이 커스터드는 어떻게 할까.”  
해리가 못들은 체 했다.  
“쏟아버리고, 피시핑거는 제대로 타르타르소스와 먹으면 되겠지.”  
“버리지 마아.”  
닥터가 울 것 같은 표정으로 말했다.  
“버릴 거야.”  
해리가 심술궂은 표정을 했다.  
“밤에 간식 정도 먹을 수 있는 거잖아. 내가 막 뚱뚱해지거나 대사성 질환에 걸릴 것도 아니고 왜 그렇게 집요하게 방해하는데.”  
“혼자 간식이나 몰래 먹고 닥터는 참 속 편하네요.”  
잭이 커스터드 그릇을 들어다 과감히 개수대에 쏟아버렸다.  
“속 편하지 않아!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“왜 내가 속이 편할 거라고 생각하는 거야, 해리가 반복해서 위험에 처했는데? 커스터드와 피시핑거가 우스워서? 밤에 먹는 게 어때서, 너희도 밤에 잠이 안 오면 따듯한 우유라던가 마시잖아.”  
“따뜻한 우유는......”  
“인간들이 태어나서 처음 맛보는 거지. 내 경우엔 그게 피시핑거와 커스터드였다고.”  
그 말엔 잭도 해리도 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“나한텐 위로가 필요 없다고 생각하는 거야?”  
닥터가 소매로 눈물을 훔쳤다.  
“애 취급은 있는 대로 하면서, 이럴 때만 어른을 기대하는 거야?”  
“......닥터.”  
해리가 일어나 그에게 갔다.  
“미안해.”  
해리가 닥터를 끌어안았다. 반대쪽에서 잭 역시 그를 안았다.  
“미안해요, 닥터. 그게 닥터에게 어떤 의미인지 알려고도 하지 않고 멋대로 행동해서 죄송해요.”  
“너만이 아니야, 해리.”  
닥터가 울며 말했다.  
“나 역시, 언제 널 잃게 될지 몰라 두려워하고 있다고.”  
“그래.”  
“잭도 죽지 말고.”  
“네, 안 죽을게요.”  
해리가 잠옷 소매로 닥터의 눈물을 닦았다. 닥터가 그 옷소매에 코를 팽 풀었다.  
“.....닥터!”  
잭이 서둘러 화장지를 가져다 닥터와 해리에게 주었다. 받아들고 둘은 각자 얼굴과 소매를 부지런히 닦았다.  
“이제 그만 잘까?”  
해리가 물었다. 닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응. 잭 너도 쉬어야지.”  
“그럴게요.”  
“아니, 잠깐.”  
계단으로 가려다 해리가 멈춰 섰다.  
“나 잭한테 할 말 있어.”  
“응?”  
잭은 조금 놀랐다.  
“어떤 할 말?”  
“우선.”  
해리가 잭에게 다가오더니 그를 와락 끌어안고 몸을 밀착했다.  
“어......어?”  
잭이 당황해서 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터는 ‘할 이야기가 뭘까?’ 하는 표정으로 그들을 보고 있었다.  
‘그렇지. 닥터지.’  
“저, 해리.”  
그가 잭의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 잭은 맥박이 빨라지는 걸 느꼈다.  
“저, 해리.”  
“그래, 이젠 괜찮아.”  
“응?”  
해리가 고개를 들어 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“죽지 마.”  
“..........물론이지, 닥터하고도 약속했는걸.”  
“너 죽었다 살아난 걸 알았을 때..... 굉장히 기분 끔찍했어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“아주, 혐오스러울 정도로 끔찍했다고. 그런 부자연적인..... 살아나서 기쁘지만 그러니까 괜찮다고 하기엔, 죽지 않는다느니, 셀 수도 없이 죽었다느니, 그런 거 좋을 리가 없잖아.”  
“살아있는 건 좋아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“살아있으니 닥터도 다시 만나고 너도 만났는걸.”  
“말 돌리지 말고.”  
“진심인데.”  
“그야 진심은 진심이겠지만.....”  
해리가 고민했다.  
“너 죽는 악몽이었어.”  
“뭐?”  
“나비 표본처럼 간을 찔려서. ...그리고 또 살아나서. 또.”  
해리가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그런 꿈 또 꾸고 싶지 않아. 그런 경험 하고 싶지 않다고.”  
“안 죽을게.”  
잭이 그를 마주 끌어안았다.  
“난 널 좋아해. 진짜로. 그러니까.”  
“응. 안 죽을게. 크게 다치지도 않을게. 너 걱정 시킬 짓 절대 안 하려고 노력할게.”  
해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“............그런데 이제 우리 떨어져야겠다. 닥터 표정이 장난이 아닌 걸.”  
잭의 말에 해리가 후다닥 그에게서 떨어졌다. 걱정과 불안과 안도가 뒤섞인 얼굴을 하고 있던 닥터가 서둘러 표정을 폈다.  
“걱정 마, 질투하는 거 아니야. 그런 일이 아니란 것도 알고.”  
“그런데 왜 당장이라도 해리가 사라져버릴 것 같은 표정을 하는데요.”  
“그런 표정 안 했어. 그냥 걱정했을 뿐이야. 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨대잖아.”  
“걱정하는 건 당연하지만 원래 사람들은 가까운 사람이 죽는 걸 목격하게 되면 그 정도 악몽은 꿔요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그러니까 둘 다 서로 다독다독해서 재워요. 편안하게.”  
“셋이 잘까?”  
해리가 말했다. 그리곤 닥터와 잭이 그를 주목하자 당황했다.  
“그 자자는 게 아니고, 오늘은 할 마음도 안 나고, 모두 위로가 필요한 거라면 모여서 자는 것도 좋지 않을까 생각했을 뿐이야. 오늘 같은 날 잭 혼자 재우는 것도 좀.”  
“난 찬성.”  
잭이 냉큼 말했다.  
“응. 네가 찬성하지 않을 거라고 생각하는 사람은 아무도 없을 거야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그럼 기왕이면 또 담요로 텐트 치고 안에 들어갈까? 아늑할 거야.”  
“그럴까.”  
“그럼 아예 과자랑 보드게임도 갖다가.....”  
“나 내일 출근.”  
“납치당할 뻔 한 사람과 죽은 사람은 다음날 출근 안 해도 돼. 법이 그래.”  
“...........죽은 사람도 출근해야한다는 법이 있을 리가 없잖아.”  
“나 피시핑거...”  
“오늘은 봐줄게. 커스터드 가루 남았지?”  
세 사람은 착착 움직여 담요 성을 쌓고 놀 준비를 했다. 아직 겨울이나 다름없는 날씨였지만 담요 안은 따뜻했다.  
주사위를 굴리며 잭은 생각했다.  
‘프레데터나 그 똘마니 놈들이 착각한 게 틀림없어, 해리가 마스터일리가 없잖아. 그 아크는 빈 게 분명해.’  
“잭 네가 빨간 셔츠다.”  
“............앗.”

 

마사가 잭을 노려보았다.  
“미안.”  
잭이 순순히 사과했다.  
“뭐가 미안한데요?”  
“앞으론 바로바로 경과보고를 할게.”  
“당연히 그렇게 해야죠, 내가 그 날하고 다음날까지 얼마나 마음 졸이고 있었는지 알아요? 집에 도착하자마자 묻지도 않고 다짜고짜 해리를 목 졸라 죽일 것 같은 표정을 하고 나가서는....”  
“정말로 죽을, 아니 그냥 큰 죄를 지었습니다.”  
잭이 고개를 숙였다. 잭이 그러고 나가버린 뒤 소식이 없자 이틀을 기다리다 마사가 직접 그들의 집으로 쳐들어 온 참이었다. 그러고 와서 그날 밤 셋이 오손도손 따뜻한 담요성에서 과자 먹으며 보드 게임하고 강아지처럼 포개져 잤다는 말을 들었으니 마사의 기가 막힘은 이루 말할 수 없을 지경이었다.  
“죽을죄가 아닌 건 뭔가요.”  
“해리가 죽지 말랬거든. 닥터도.”  
마사가 도끼눈을 떴다.  
“그가 마스터일 가..”  
“그럴 리 없어.”  
잭이 단호하게 말했다.  
“같이 담요성 만들고 놀아서요?”  
“꼭 그런 것 말고도..... 해리는 적어도 보통 사람들이 선량한 만큼은 선량하다고.”  
“존 스미스 역시 보통 사람들처럼.... 그들만큼의 단점은 갖고 있었죠. 장점 역시.”  
마사가 냉담하게 말했다.  
“당신은 그저 해리한테 반해서 어쩔 줄 모르는 것뿐이잖아요.”  
“그 마스터가 저렇게 귀여울 리가 없어?”  
“장난하지 말고.”  
“하지만.....”  
잭이 우물쭈물했다.  
“해리는 날 걱정했어. 아니 그래 그건 그렇다 치자, 다른 남들도 그 정도는 하니까. 하지만.”  
잭이 조금 망설였다.  
“해리는 날 좋아한다고, 사랑한다고 했어. 그 자라면 그럴 리가 없잖아.”  
마사는 말을 잃었다.  
“아 미리 말해두겠는데 이 사랑은 어디까지나 플라토닉한 친구간의 사랑이야.”  
“잭 하크니스가 끼어있는 데도요?”  
“정말이야, 닥터 앞에서 떳떳치 못할 일은 아무 것도 없다고.”  
“..........좋아요, 그건 속도록 할게요.”  
“속을 필요 없어. 사실이라니까?”  
“그래도 그 때 당신도 가능성이 있다는 건 인정했잖아요. 근데 와서 해리의 좋아한다는 말에 그걸 싹 잊고, 아무 조사도 안 했단 말인가요? 닥터에게 해명을 요구하거나 하다못해 다시 그 카멜레온 아크를 찾아본다거나?”  
“.....기회가 없었어.”  
“그야 할 생각이 없으니까....”  
현관문 열리는 소리가 났다. 잭은 입술에 손가락을 세워 보이고 일어나 현관으로 갔다.  
“해리?”  
“응.”  
“일찍 왔네?”  
“오후에 잡혀있던 수업이 취소되었거든. 무슨 학생 행사가 있대나. 그래서 김에 일찍 와버렸어. 근데 너 누구 여자를 집에 끌어들인 거냐.”  
“안녕하세요.”  
마사가 고개를 내밀었다.  
“마사? 오랜만이에요. 아, 방금은 여기 여자 신발이 있길래.”  
“아뇨, 잭이니까 의심하는 것도 당연하죠.”  
“나 옷 입고 있는데.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“겨우 옷 따위가 너의 바람둥이 행각을 가로막을 수 있을 거란 생각은 안 든다만.”  
“그야 물론이.. 아니지 잠깐!”  
마사가 웃음을 터트렸다. 해리가 마사에게 궁금해 하는 시선을 보냈다.  
“아, 그게... 해리, 요리 잘해요?”  
“무슨 요리요?”  
마사가 식탁 위에 비닐봉지를 올려놓았다.  
“......배.”  
“아버지 사업차 아는 분이 은퇴해서 과수원을 시작했다면서, 이걸 상자 째로 보냈는데 나도 미키도 집에서 요리하는 일이 별로 없어서 말이에요.”  
“흐음......”  
해리가 배를 하나 꺼내들고 천천히 돌려보았다. 잭도 마사도 어쩐지 그의 눈빛이 무섭다고 생각했다.  
해리가 사악하게 - 정말로 사악하게 웃었다. 그가 휙 돌아서서 두 사람에게 방긋 미소를 지었다.  
“닥터는 어디 있어?”  
“어..... 그, 옛날에 도와줬던 어느 행성에서 부른다면서 잠깐 다녀오겠다고 했어. 저녁 식사 때 까지는 오겠다고......”  
“딱 좋은 기회군, 그럼.”  
잭이 역시 자기가 잘못 생각했던 걸까 해리가 마스터 맞는 것은 아닐까 불안해하는 동안 해리는 환한 미소를 무너뜨리지 않으며 겉옷을 벗고 셔츠 소매를 걷어 올렸다.  
“오늘 저녁은 내가 할게.”  
“.....해리, 배 좋아해?”  
“응.”  
해리는 냉장고를 뒤지기 시작했다.  
“생햄이 있으면 좋은데. 뭐, 할 수 없지. 그래도 치즈 정도는 사와야겠다. 잭 좀 적어. 블루 치즈, 아니면 페타 치즈로. 로메인과 루꼴라, 양상추. 버터도 부족할 것 같으니 그것도.”  
그가 냉장실을 닫고 냉동실을 열었다.  
“베이컨 있으니 쓰면 되겠지. 아 그래 사과..한 개랑 시나몬 스틱. 무가당 요거트도 필요해.”  
잭이 서둘러 해리가 부르는 걸 받아 적었다.  
“그리고 분명히..... 찾았다!”  
해리가 승리감에 찬 표정으로 냉동실 구석에 꽁꽁 숨겨져 있던 커스터드 믹스 가루를 들어보였다.  
“좋아, 그릴드 샌드위치에 샐러드에 디저트가 있으면 식사로 충분하겠지?”  
“..................그 모두에 배가 들어가나요?”  
마사가 물었다. 해리가 방긋 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“저, 그런데, 닥터는 배 싫어하는데요.”  
“알고 있어요.”  
해리가 찬장에서 밀가루를 꺼냈다.  
“네?”  
“자, 잭. 나 반죽할 동안 빨리 가서 적은 거 사와. 참, 거기에 설탕도.”  
“............안 사오면 어떻게 되는 거냐?”  
“내가 타르트에 설탕을 다 써 버려서 너는 앞으로 커피를 블랙으로 마셔야 하겠지.”


	46. Chapter 46

타디스에서 내린 닥터는 눈 앞의 시계를 보고 새삼 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
처음에 생각했던 대로 거의 오차 없이 왔다. 이젠 아예 외부 스캐너를 시계 위치에 맞춰 맞는 때로 왔는지 알기 전에는 내리지도 않았다. 이전 시계를 보자마자 되돌아가려다 실패한 뒤로 닥터는 확실히 신중해졌다. 해리 때문에.  
해리를 생각하면 닥터는 마음 한 구석이 뻐근했다.   
잭이 죽었다 살아나는 걸 알았을 때 혐오감과 부자연스러움을 느꼈다고 했다. 그가 반복해서 죽는 악몽을 꾸었다고 했다. 다행히 잭은 좋게 해석한 것 같지만 닥터는 잭이 죽는 꿈이 실은 발리언트 때의 기억일 거라 확신하고 있었다. 그걸 악몽이라 표현하는 게 그나마 다행한 일이었다. 해리는 마스터가 아니라고 아무리 생각해도 그런 마스터적인 면이 튀어나올 때면 걱정스럽지 않을 수 없었다.  
하지만, 그래서 해리가 좋은 거고 마스터는 방해물이냐 하면.  
닥터는 주머니에 손을 넣어 은시계를 꼭 쥐었다. 언젠가 마스터를 꺼내주어야 할 때가 오면, 그 때 마스터와도 해리하고처럼 같이 행복하게 살 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까.  
문을 열었더니 향긋한 시나몬 향이 확 퍼졌다. 갓 구운 사과파이 같은 냄새였다. 기분 좋은 냄새지만 닥터는 약간 어리둥절했다. 잭도 해리도 이런 거 구울 사람은 아닌데.  
‘내가 집을 잘못 찾았나?’  
하지만 달리 어느 집이 차고에 대형 디지털시계를 달아두겠는가.  
“아, 닥터. 왔어?”  
앞치마를 두른 해리가 부엌에서 나왔다.  
“응..... 네가 만든 거야?”  
닥터는 식탁 위에서 식어가는 아마도 이탈리아식 사과 케이크처럼 보이는 물체를 쳐다보았다.  
“그래. 손님도 있는 김에 이것저것 준비했지. 옷 갈아입고 씻고 와. 거의 다 됐어.”  
“손님?”  
돌아서고 닥터는 마사를 발견했다.  
“닥터.”  
“응, 내가 관찰력이 부족했지. 눈치 못 채 미안.”  
“인사하려던 것 뿐이에요. 특이한 상황이니 놀라는 것도 당연하죠.”  
마사가 부엌 쪽을 보았다.  
“해리가 요리 잘 하는 줄은 몰랐어요.”  
“요리라는 건 쓸데없이 넣거나 바꾸지 않고 요리법을 그대로 따르기만 하면 되잖아. 하려고만 하면 할 수 있지, 왜.”  
“그건 그렇지만...”  
마사가 잠깐 주저했다.  
“왜?”  
“아니, 먹을 준비 하고 와요. 모두 기다리고 있으니까요.”  
닥터는 조금 의구심을 품으면서도 외투를 벗고 세수하고 왔다. 그리고 식탁 위의 케이크 가장자리를 조금 뜯어먹었다.  
“닥터.”  
잭이 경고했다.  
“조금 맛을 본 것뿐이라고.”  
“맛보고 싶으면 아예 한 조각 먹도록 해.”  
해리가 상냥한 미소를 지으며 케이크를 얇게 썰어 접시에 담아 닥터에게 내밀었다. 그리고 받아든 닥터는 단면을 보고 꽥 소리를 질렀다.  
“잠깐, 이거 사과 아니지!”  
“....쳇, 벌써 알아채다니.”  
“해리?”  
그가 전술을 바꿨다.  
“닥터, 설마 내가 널 위해 사랑을 듬뿍 담아 구운 케이크를 안 먹고 버리거나 뱉거나 하지는 않겠지, 그렇지?”  
“..............들어있는 게 사랑 맞아? 내 눈엔 배로 보이는데?”  
해리가 닥터의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.  
“사랑 맞아.”  
“그리고 배도?”  
옆에서 잭은 묵묵히 배와 블루치즈를 얹은 샐러드, 배와 치즈와 베이컨이 들어간 그릴드 샌드위치, 그리고 겉보기에는 영락없이 커스터드 크림이지만 안에 배가 듬뿍 들어있을 것이 분명한 타르트 등을 식탁에 차려놓았다.  
“잠깐만! 어디서 갑자기 이렇게 배가 쏟아진 건데!”  
마사가 순순히 손을 들었다.  
“너무해, 내가 배 싫어하는 거 알면서.”  
닥터가 통곡했다.  
“하지만 이전에 배 싫어했을 때에는 커스터드에 생선을 찍어 먹거나 하지 않았잖아요. 입맛이 바뀌었으려니 했지요.”  
마사가 변명했다.  
“아무리 재생성을 했어도 배 같은 게 좋아질 리가 없잖아!”  
“닥터, 그 때 존 스미스는 배를 먹을까봐 걱정하지 않았던가요.”  
“그야 아크 상태일 때는 생전 안 하던 짓을............ 하기도..................... 하...”  
닥터가 추욱 우울해졌다. 그가 고개를 숙이고 배 케이크 조각을 내려다보았다.  
닥터가 포크를 들더니 케이크를 잘라 입안에 넣었다.  
“다, 닥터?”  
해리가 놀랐다.  
“괘, 괜찮아?”  
“아니.”  
울음 섞인 목소리가 말했다. 그러면서도 닥터는 케이크를 꾸역꾸역 입안에 밀어 넣었다.  
“왜?”  
닥터는 대답하지 않았다.  
“이러지 마!”  
해리가 닥터의 손목을 잡아채었다. 닥터는 여전히 울며 배 케이크를 씹어 삼켰다.  
“이러지 마, 닥터. 미안해. 이거 그냥 장난이었어.”  
해리가 사과했다.  
“샌드위치도, 봐, 배 안 넣고 구운 것도 있다고.”  
해리가 샌드위치를 들고 속을 펼쳐보였다.  
“제발, 닥터. 미안해. 그냥 잠깐 놀리고 싶었을 뿐이야. 안 먹어도 돼.”  
“응.”  
닥터가 눈물 젖은 눈으로 해리를 쳐다보았다.  
“해리.”  
“그래. ...저, 너무 화내지 마. 난 그저.”  
“나 사랑해?”  
“물론이지.”  
닥터가 그를 와락 끌어안았다. 해리가 그를 마주 안고 다독였다.  
“자, 닥터. 배는 골라내고 먹어도 되니까 울지 말고. 응?”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 그는 배 때문에 우는 게 아니었다.  
카멜레온 아크 상태의 인간은 타임로드인 자신이 생각도 못해 봤을 일을 할 수 있었다. 존 스미스는 배를 먹을 수도 사랑에 빠질 수도 있었다. 해롤드 틸롯 역시, 마스터라면 생각도 못할 만한 짓을, 예를 들면 닥터를 사랑하는 것 같은 일을 할 수도 있다. 아무리 마스터 같은 면이 남아있다고 해도, 야망 있고 냉정하게 사람을 죽일 수 있고 닥터에게 배를 요리해 먹인다고 해도.   
닥터가 멈칫했다.  
자기가 배 싫어한다고 해리에게 말한 적은 없었다. 애초 해리가 배가 들어간 요리를 이렇게 다양하게 할 줄 아는 것도 이상했다.  
‘마스터가 새어나온 건가.’  
해리가 마스터 같으면 같아서 불안하고 해리가 마스터 안 같으면 안 같아서 불안했다. 닥터는 정말로 어찌할 바를 몰랐다.  
“자, 닥터.”  
해리가 몸을 떼고 닥터의 얼굴을 두드렸다.  
“세수하고 와. 저녁 먹자. 넌 배 뺀 것만 줄 테니까.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕이고 화장실에 가 세수를 했다. 얼굴을 씻고 그가 고개를 들어 거울을 보았다. 이러지도 저러지도 못하는 천하의 겁쟁이가 거기 있었다.  
언제까지 이러고 살 수 있을까. 닥터는 두려움에 떨었다. 이 불안과 공포로 점철된 행복한 나날을 조금이라도 길게 유지하고 싶었다. 하지만 가만히 있는 것 말고 달리 무엇을 하면 좋은지 몰랐다.  
닥터가 다시 한 번 얼굴에 물을 끼얹었다.

 

수업 내내 죽을 것 같은 표정을 하고 있던 학생들은 시간이 끝나자마자 괴성을 지르며 강의실 밖으로 달려 나갔다. 해리는 ‘니들이 저번 수업을 쨌잖냐, 누군 토요일에 수업 하고 싶은 줄 알아?’ 라고 그들 뒤통수에 크게 소리쳐주고 싶은 마음을 겨우겨우 억눌렀다. 아무리 닥터랑 노는 데 익숙해도 교수로서 학생들 앞에선 품위를 지켜야 했다.  
학생들보다는 조금 늦게 학교를 나오다 해리는 버스가 오는 걸 보고 조금 망설였다. 바로 집에 갈 것인가, 아니면.....  
그가 버스를 탔다.  
프레데터 사건 이후 해리는 한동안은 닥터의 타디스로, 그 이후에는 걸어서 출퇴근을 했다. 추운 날에는 아침부터 30분 이상 걷는 게 괴롭기도 했지만 그래도 학교 사람들이 그 파란 상자는 뭐냐고 묻는 것도 싫었고 닥터에게 의존하는 것도 내키지 않았다. 결혼한 부부 간에 태워다 주는 걸로 생각하면 당연하달 수 있고 자기가 좀 예민하게 군다는 자각도 있지만 그래도 닥터 본인은 몰라도 그의 놀라운 외계 기술과 도구에 너무 의존하고 싶지는 않았다.  
타디스에 타는 것도 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 쓰는 것도 우주에 나가거나 외계 침략자가 덤비거나 하는 경우에만. 연구실 문 열쇠를 놓고 왔을 때는 집에 다녀오거나 열쇠공을 부른다. 그는 그런 원칙을 세워놓고 있었다.  
버스는 시내로 달렸다. 해리는 이전에 교수였는지 조교였는지 누가 시내 쪽에 맛있는 제과점이 있다고 말했던 걸 떠올리고 있었다. 그 때 그 사람은 결혼기념일에 케이크를 사간다고 그랬었다. 결혼기념일은 아직 멀었지만 해리도 케이크를 사러 가는 중이었다.  
그날 그릴드 샌드위치와 샐러드에선 배를 빼고 먹였지만 닥터는 케이크와 타르트는 제대로 먹지 않았다. 해리도 먹이려고 하지 않았다. 닥터가 울며 케이크를 먹는 게 그렇게 충격적으로 느껴질 줄은 몰랐다. 닥터가 그렇게 서럽고 자책 가득한 표정으로 마구 배를 우겨넣지 않았다면 그렇게 재빨리 항복하고 배 없는 식사를 내주지 않았을 텐데. 편식쟁이라고 놀리지도 못하고.  
닥터가 왜 그렇게까지 했을까 조금 의아하기도 했다. 싫은 걸 억지로 먹으라고 강요한다 해도, 닥터라면 안 먹겠다고 떼쓰는 게 먼저일 것 같은데. 다 큰 어른.. 같은 짓은 별로 안 하긴 하지만 그렇다 해도 울어버리다니.  
그리고 해리는 이전 닥터가 한밤중에 피시핑거를 꺼내먹던 걸 생각했다. 그 때도 닥터는 울었다. 혹시 울면 편식을 용서해준다고 생각하는 건 아닐까, 이렇게 케이크까지 사들고 사과할 필요는 없는 게 아닐까 하는 생각도 들었지만 역시 배 케이크를 먹으며 울던 닥터의 표정에는 단지 싫은 음식을 앞에 둔 편식 아동 이상의 무언가가 있었다.  
케이크에는 커스터드가 들어가는 경우가 드물고 또 케이크를 먹다 말고 닥터가 피시핑거도 먹고 싶어지면 안 되기 때문에 해리는 생크림이 듬뿍 얹힌 과일 케이크를 골랐다. 셋이서 먹기에 적당한 작은 케이크를 들고 그가 집으로 돌아오는 버스를 탔다.  
차를 사야 할까 해리가 생각했다. 그 사고 때문인지 자전거는 더 타고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 차를 사자니 여유 자금도 없고, 걸어가도 충분한 거리를 차를 타고 다니는 것도 좀 저항감이 들었다.  
원래 그는 자가용 승용차를 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 그렇게 효율 낮은 기계가 그렇게 인기 있다는 게 놀라울 따름이라고 늘 생각해 왔다.  
운송 수단의 효율성에 대해 생각하다 타디스가 떠올랐다. 해리는 고개를 저었다. 아무리 그래도 자동차를 타디스에 비해 비효율적이라고 말하는 건 너무 지나쳤다. 생쥐.... 아니 해파리 보고 왜 너는 고래처럼 멀리 헤엄칠 수 없냐고 구박하는 꼴이었다.  
어디까지 왔나 창밖을 내다보다 해리는 문득 불쾌한 시선을 느꼈다. 그가 너무 노골적이지 않게 자세를 고치며 주변을 둘러보았다. 특별히 그를 쳐다보거나 흘끔거리는 사람은 없었다.  
그럼에도 불구하고 누군가, 또는 뭔가가 그를 쳐다보고 있는 것 같은 기분이 계속되었다.  
해리가 버스 앞쪽 천정을 올려다보았다. 이제는 버스에도 감시카메라를 설치한다는 이야길 들은 적이 있었다. 그런 건 엄밀히 말해 시선은 아니지만 닥터와 우주를 쏘다니며 갈고 닦은 감각이 그 정도로도 감시당하고 있는 기분을 느끼는 건지도 모른다.  
그러고 있는데 선듯한 느낌이 들었다. 해리가 휙 고개를 돌렸다. 역시 그를 쳐다보다 눈이 마주치거나 하는 사람은 없었다. 모두 창 밖을 내다보거나 휴대폰을 들여다보거나 가만히 앉아 있거나 했다. 이상한 건 아무 것도 없었다.  
닥터랑 다닐 때를 생각하면 주위에 이상한 게 아무 것도 없을 때가 가장 걱정해야 할 때였다. 뭔지는 몰라도 이상한 기분이 든다면 피하는 편이 좋았다.  
버스가 속도를 줄였다. 정류장이 바로 앞이었다. 해리는 케이크 상자와 노트북 가방을 꽉 쥐었다. 마침 문 근처 자리라 가만히 있다 문이 열리면 즉시 튀어나갈 생각이었다. 여기가 어딘지 정확히는 모르겠지만 근처 주택가고 정류장에 주변 지도 정도는 있을 테니 길 잃을 걱정은 없었다. 정 안 되면 닥터를 불러도 될 것이다.  
버스가 정류장에 멈췄다. 문이 열렸다. 해리는 서둘러 일어나 문으로 갔다.  
옆에서 누가 팔을 붙들었다. 반사적으로 멈춰 뒤돌아보니 어디 놀러나가는 길 같아 보이는 십대였다.  
“왜?”  
대답이 없었다. 빤히 쳐다보는 눈이 기분 나빠 그는 뿌리치고 내리려 했다.  
문 앞에 서 있던 아주머니가 그의 앞을 가로막았다. 해리는 누가 도와주지 않을까 생각해 버스 안을 둘러보았다. 안에 있는 많지 않은 사람들이 모두 그를 보고 있었다. 아까 남자애와 똑같은 눈을 하고.  
싸해진 해리가 막무가내로 사람을 밀치고 출구로 갔다. 눈앞에서 문이 닫혔다. 해리가 옆 창문을 열었다. 차가 출발했다.  
“도와줘요!”  
그가 밖에 대고 외쳤다.  
“누가 신고 좀!”  
차가 움직이거나 말거나 창문으로 뛰어내리려고도 했으나 이 사람 저 사람이 그의 팔다리를 붙잡고 차 안으로 끌어내렸다. 케이크 상자만이 창 밖으로 날아갔다. 정류장에 있던 사람들은 어리둥절해서 속도 내어 달려가는 버스 뒤꽁무니를 쳐다보았다.  
그들 중 한 사람이 전화를 꺼내 경찰에 연락했다.

 

해리 실종 사건이 닥터 귀에 들어간 건 발생 후 네 시간 뒤였다.  
처음 알아차린 건 잭이었다. 닥터는 수업이 있다고 한 말을 기억하고 걱정하지 않았으나 잭은 아무리 보강을 해야 한다 해도 토요일 저녁까지 할 리는 없다고 생각했다. 게다가 해리가 전화를 꺼두고 받지를 않았다. 그래서 잭은 앤디에게 전화해서 이 근처에 뭔가 이상한 사고 같은 건 없냐고 물었고 앤디는 버스에서 싸움이 난 것 같다는 신고를 받았는데, 그 버스가 다음 정류장에 도착하지 않고 어디로 사라져서 지금 추적중이라고 알려주었다.  
잭은 즉각 마사에게 사실을 알렸고 그들은 유닛의 위성 감시망을 활용해 문제의 버스를 찾기 시작했다.  
그리고 닥터에게 전화가 왔다. 해리의 번호를 확인하고 닥터는 좀 안도했다.  
-안녕, 닥터. 오래간만이지?  
낯선 목소리가 말했다.  
“누구냐.”  
닥터의 목소리에 잭도 깜짝 놀라 가까이 왔다.  
-이런, 닥터. 실망인데. 나를 기억 못하는 건가?  
“그런 목소린 기억에 없어. 정체를 밝혀. 누구지? 해리는 어디 있어?”  
-나는 그레이트 인텔리전스다.  
닥터가 부서질 듯 전화를 움켜쥐었다.  
“해리를 어쩌려는 거냐.”  
-글쎄? 너라면 지긋지긋하도록 질겨 떼어낼 수가 없고 간절하리만큼 파멸시키고 싶은 적의 배우자를 잡으면 어쩔 것 같나?  
“전혀 모르겠는걸, 너 같은 놈에게 배우자가 있을 리가 없잖아?”  
-그의 목소리를 들려주지.  
전화 저편에서 비명이 터졌다. 닥터는 말없이 일어나 타디스로 달렸다. 잭도 굳은 표정으로 따라왔다.  
-그를 찾으러 오고 있나? 잘 됐군, 나도 오랜만에 널 좀 만나보고 싶거든.  
“또 너의 단말들을 통해서?”  
-아니, 널 마지막으로 끝장내는 장면 정도는 직접 참석해야지. 오게나, 닥터. 그리고 사랑하는 사람을 구하기 위해 목숨을 바치는 거다.  
닥터는 타디스를 작동시켰다. 이들이 다시 나타난 곳은 허름한 창고같이 생긴 건물 바깥이었다. 바로 옆에 사라졌다던 버스가 서 있었다. 잭이 마사에게 전화했다.  
“마사, 지금 닥터와 난 해리를 찾으러 왔고 실종된 버스가 여기 있어. 전화 여기 놔둘게 추적해 와 줘.”  
잭이 휴대폰을 버스 옆에 두고 닥터를 쫓아갔다. 닥터는 창고 문 앞으로 갔다. 사람 둘이 기다리고 있었다.  
“혼자가 아니군.”  
그레이트 인텔리전스에게 지배받고 있는 인간이 말했다.  
“혼자 오란 소리 못 들었는데?”  
“뭐 상관은 없으니까.”  
그들이 닥터와 잭의 양 팔을 뒤로 꺾어 붙들었다. 힘은 부족하지만 쥐는 기술은 제대로인 것 같다고 잭은 생각했다.  
‘사람을 옮겨 다니며 기술과 지식을 흡수하는 식의 생물인가.’  
그들은 창고 안으로 들어갔다.  
해리는 철골 구조물에 묶여 있었다. 어딜 얼마나 상했는지는 잘 알 수 없지만 발치에 피가 괴어 있는 걸로 봐서 부상이 심한 것 같았다.  
잭이 잡힌 팔을 풀려고 했다. 해리 옆에 있던 사람이 재빨리 총을 해리의 머리에 겨누었다.  
“어허, 안 되지. 그렇게 쉽게 인질을 구해가도록 놔둘 수야 있나.”  
총 든 사람이 웃었다.  
“뭘 원하지?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“너의 철저한 파멸.”  
그레이트 인텔리전스가 대답했다.  
“그래, 날 파멸시키기 위해서 해리를 버스째 납치했다고. 그 안에 타고 있던 사람들을 전부 조종해서? 그를 인질로 잡으면 내가 항복할 거라 생각했어?”  
잭은 불길한 기분을 느꼈다. 그야 인질범을 상대할 땐 굴복하지 않아야 하지만 그건 군의 교전 수칙이지 이건 닥터고 잡혀있는 건 해리인데.  
닥터가 그 자리에 무릎을 꿇었다.  
“그래, 네 생각이 맞아. 축하해, 넌 날 잡았어. 이겼다고. 우주 방방곡곡에 대고 자랑해도 될 거야. 그 닥터를 무릎 꿇렸다고, 그의 배우자를 인질로 삼는 치사한 방법을 써서. 이제 마음대로 해. 날 죽여. 해리는 꼭 풀어주고.”  
“닥터!”  
“미안, 잭. 앞으로 해리를 잘 부탁해.”  
“그게 무슨 개소리...”  
그레이트 인텔리전스가 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“닥터의 항복을 받아내는 게 이렇게 쉽다니. 정말로 어이없을 정도로 간단하군.”  
“그래, 넌 그 간단한 일을 성공했어. 그러니 이제 그 결과를 받고 해리와 잭은 놔주라고!”  
“뭔가 오해가 있는 것 같은데, 닥터.”  
그레이트 인텔리전스가 점잔을 빼며 말했다.  
“나는 널 파멸시키려는 거다, 죽이려는 게 아니야.”  
그자가 해리의 목덜미를 붙들었다. 해리가 다시 한 번 비명을 질렀다. 그의 몸이 경련했다.  
“그만둬!”  
닥터가 더 크게 소리를 질렀다. 그가 일어나려고 발버둥쳤다. 그를 잡고 있던 사람이 팔로 닥터의 어깨를 눌렀다.  
“너의 죽음? 그 정도로 나의 원한이 풀리리라 기대하는 거냐!”  
그레이트 인텔리전스가 고함쳤다.  
“거기서 네 배우자가 고통에 못 이겨 죽어가는 걸 무력하게 지켜보도록 해라! 그것이 나의 복수다!”  
어찌할 수도 없을 것 같은 상황에서 닥터는 생각했다. 저대로 고통을 가하면 인간은 쇼크로 죽는다. 그것도 곧.  
그레이트 인텔리전스는 여전히 닥터를 지켜보고 있고 여전히 해리의 머리에 총을 겨누고 있었다. 잡힌 팔은 풀려면 풀 수도 있으나 일어나 달려갈 수는 없었다. 할 수 있는 행동은 단 한 가지, 단 한순간에 가능한 일 뿐이었다.  
단 하나의 행동. 해리를 풀어주고 죽지 않게 하고 그레이트 인텔리전스를 무력화시키고 그의 단말이 된 다른 사람들까지 제압할 수 있을 만 한 한 수.  
고민할 틈이 없었다. 해리는 바로 다음 순간에라도 죽을 수 있었다.  
닥터는 잡힌 팔을 뿌리치고 주머니에 손을 넣었다. 그리고 카멜레온 아크를 열었다.


	47. Chapter 47

금빛 에너지가 폭발하듯 풀려나와 해리에게 쏟아져 들어갔다. 강력한 에너지의 흐름에 해리 가까이 있던 사람들이 모두 튕겨나갔다. 잭은 입을 딱 벌리고 그 광경을 보다 그 흐름의 근원에 닥터가 쥐고 있는 열린 은시계가 있는 걸 보고 그만 주저앉고 말았다.  
“................마스터.”  
금색 빛이 멎었다. 이제는 해리가 아닌 마스터가 눈을 떴다.  
그레이트 인텔리전스가 일어나 그에게 총구를 향했다.  
그가 방아쇠를 당기기 전에 마스터의 손에서 푸른 불꽃이 튀었다. 그레이트 인텔리전스는 섬광을 맞고 뒤로 자빠졌다. 마스터가 묶인 줄을 태워 끊어버렸다. 그가 번쩍이며 순간적으로 해골이 비쳐보였다.  
“마스터...... 아직도.”  
마스터가 고개를 획 돌려 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터는 입을 다물었다.  
“우리 사이는 좀 나중에 정산하자.”  
마스터가 그레이트 인텔리전스를 내려다보았다.  
“네까짓 게 감히 날 죽이려고 해?”  
“너, 넌 뭐냐!”  
그레이트 인텔리전스가 소리쳤다.  
“나는 마스터다, 이 저열한 정신 기생충아.”  
마스터가 말했다. 그의 손가락에서 또다시 스파크가 튀었다. 그레이트 인텔리전스가 주머니에 손을 넣었다. 마스터가 전격을 발사했다.  
“안 되지, 안 돼. 어디로 도망가려고?”  
그가 이를 드러내고 웃었다.  
“전파를 타고 도망가려 해 봐야, 통신 전파 따위 전자기 펄스로 교란 가능한 거 모르냐?”  
그레이트 인텔리전스가, 또는 그가 들어있던 숙주 인간이 비명을 질렀다. 마스터는 눈 하나 깜짝 안 하고 그가 타들어가 죽는 걸 지켜보았다.  
마스터의 뒤에서 달그락 소리가 났다. 그는 즉시 뒤로 돌아 단말이었던 사람을 공격했다. 가슴 한 가운데 정통으로 전기를 맞고 그 사람은 즉사해 넘어졌다.   
지금까지 그레이트 인텔리전스에게 지배당하던 사람들이 깨어나 비명을 지르거나 도망갔다. 마스터는 그들을 쫓아가며 모조리 공격했다. 그 악귀 같은 모습에 잭은 치를 떨었다.  
“그만해, 그만해 마스터!”  
닥터가 달려가 그에게 매달렸다. 마스터가 그를 떼어내려고 몸부림쳤다. 그러나 닥터는 맞아도 전기로 지져져도 꿋꿋하게 마스터를 잡고 늘어졌다.  
“그만해, 넌 이제 안전해! 저들은 너에게 해를 끼치지 못해! 제발 그만, 그거 네 생명력을 태우는 거잖아!”  
마스터의 몸부림이 잦아들었다. 그가 숨을 헐떡이며 닥터에게 몸을 기댔다.  
“괜찮아, 마스터. 이제 안전해. 내가.....”  
“네가?”  
마스터가 휙 몸을 떼었다.  
“네가 뭘? 네가 지켜주겠다고? 그.... 인간하고처럼 행복하게 살고 싶다고? 웃기지 마! 소꿉놀이는 끝났어!”  
“마스터......”  
“내 이름 기억은 하고 있나 보네? 해리라고 부르지 않을까 생각했는데. 해리 틸롯, 닥터의 사랑스러운 배우자이자 여행 친구.”  
마스터의 얼굴이 비웃는 것처럼 일그러졌다.  
“즐거웠어? 말 잘 듣고 착한 인간 형태인 나를 귀여워하며 보호해가며 재미 좋았지? 그 동안 나는........”  
마스터가 말을 삼켰다.  
“꺼져. 두 번 다시 내 앞에 나타나지 마.”  
“마스터!”  
닥터가 비통하게 소리쳤다.  
“아니면 날 포로로 잡을 거냐? 타디스에 가두고 이번에야말로 네 애완동물로 삼을 작정이야?”  
“그런 거 아냐! 알잖아!”  
“아니, 모르겠는데.”  
마스터가 정색하고 말했다. 그가 이제는 닥터와 마찬가지로 붉은 색이 된 결혼반지를 내려다보았다.  
“넌 이미 날 애완동물 삼아 키우고 있었어. 나도 아니고, 나 비슷한 인간을. 네 취향대로 다듬기 훨씬 쉽고 만만한 상대를. 쌓은 경험을 바탕으로 네가 이제는 날 상대로 똑같은 짓을 시도할 거라는 건 잘 알겠어!”  
“그런 게 아냐!”  
닥터가 소리 질렀다.  
“그런 게 아냐, 아니라고! 널 조종하거나 바꿔놓으려고 그런 게 아니야. 난 정말로 해리를 사랑해서 결혼까지 했어. 난 너의 반영인 해리를 사랑했고 너 또한 사랑했어.”  
“날 사랑했다고.”  
마스터가 허탈하게 웃었다.  
“닥터, 내가 해리는 아니지만 해리의 기억 정도는 가지고 있어. 너 그 녀석에게 그랬지. 둘을 비교해서 나 대신 그를 선택했다고.”  
닥터는 말문이 막혔다. 그를 보고 마스터가 고개를 저었다.  
“양쪽에 다른 말을 하며 속이려면 그 양쪽이 대화를 못 해야 하는데, 난 심지어 한 몸이거든, 닥터.”  
그가 안쓰럽다는 눈으로 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“그 꿈같은 소꿉놀이가 정말 즐거웠나보구나, 이미 다 끝난 지금 와서도 이어가보려고 필사적인 걸 보면.”  
“아니야... 소꿉놀이 같은 게 아니라고.....”  
닥터는 눈물을 흘렸다. 마스터는 그를 보고만 있었다.  
“해리와..... 해리는 그 눈물에 속아서 마음껏 편식도 하게하고 심지어 오늘도 너에게 케익을 사다주며 배 사건을 사과하려 했지.”  
닥터는 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“나는 안속아.”  
그가 발걸음을 돌렸다.  
“마스터!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“기회는.... 기회는 전혀 없는 거야? 사랑이 진짜라고 증명할, 내가 진심이라고 증명할 기회 한 번도 주지 않아?”  
마스터가 고개만 돌아보았다.  
“내가 왜 그런 걸 줘야 하는데.”  
“해리는......”  
“난 해리가 아니야!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다.  
“여기 널려 있는 시체들을 보면서도 모르겠어? 전부 내가 죽여 버린 지 몇 분도 채 지나지 않았다고! 네가 원하는 건 내가 아니야, 나랑 비슷한 면도 있으면서 착하고 말 잘 듣는 귀여운 인간이지.”  
“해리도 착하고 말 잘 듣거나 하지 않았어.”  
“그래, 국방성에 들어가서 무기 개발을 하고 싶어 했지. 그리고 넌 그 말을 듣고 어떻게 했지?”  
닥터는 대답하지 못했다. 마스터는 다시 걸었다.  
닥터가 그의 앞을 가로막고 섰다.  
“날 구금할 거냐?”  
닥터가 고개를 가로저었다.  
“그럼. 설마 아직도, 네가 진심이었다고 주장하고 싶은 거냐?”  
“내가 진심이라고 주장하고 싶은 거야.”  
닥터가 정정했다.  
“난 해리에게 좋은 남편이 못 되었어. 그가 너 같은 모습을 보이면 그도 엇나가거나 나를 미워하게 될까봐 걱정했고 너 같지 않으면 너와는 이런 행복을 누릴 수 없을 거라는 증거 같아서 불안했지. 그러면서도 네가 해리의 인생을 네 인생으로 생각해주길 원했어. 너도 안정과 행복을 맛보길 바랐다고.”  
마스터는 차가운 눈으로 그를 노려보았다. 닥터가 애원했다.  
“마스터, 정말로 네겐 증오밖에 남지 않았어? 여전히 광기로 고통 받고 있는 중이야? 우린 또 적대해야만 하는 거야?”  
“못 그럴 건 뭔데?”  
“제발, 마스터.”  
“내가 무슨 유치원 교사라고 생각하냐, 요청할 땐 공손하게 ‘제발' 이나 ‘부디'를 붙이라고 가르치는?”  
“마스터.....”  
“다른 말로 설득해봐.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“한 마디만 더 들어주지.”  
닥터가 망설였다. 마스터는 그를 지나쳤다.  
“사랑해, 마스터!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“사랑해, 떠나지 말아줘. 마스터....”  
“해리에겐 단 한 번 밖에 해 주지 않았던 말을 위급해지니까 잘도 쏟아내는구나.”  
“그렇지 않아, 난 정말로.....”  
마스터가 차가운 눈으로 그를 노려보았다. 닥터는 아무 말도 더 하지 못했다.  
잠시 조용해진 창고 안에 전화음이 울렸다. 닥터가 당황해서 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.  
“응....마사?”  
마스터의 눈썹이 꿈틀했다. 닥터는 받지 말걸 그랬다고 후회했다.  
-상황은 어때요. 전화 받을 수 있어요?  
“응... 이미 끝났어.”  
-닥터니까 어쩌면 그러지 않았을까 했지만. 뭔가 필요한가요, 챙겨가야 할 장비가 있어요?  
“어.....”  
닥터가 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“이미 늦었을 것 같지만 구급차, 그리고 전파 방해 장치를 최대한 빨리 가져올 수 있는 걸로.”  
마스터가 닥터를 노려보았다. 닥터는 입모양으로 ‘확실한 게 좋잖아’라고 말했다.  
-사람이 죽었어요?  
“응.... 여섯 명 정도?”  
-누가요? 어떻게?  
닥터는 마스터를 바라보았다.  
“내가.”  
그가 말했다.  
“내가 한 짓이야.”  
-......과도한 죄책감에 대한 잔소리는 나중에 하도록 하죠. 갈 테니까 기다려요.  
마사가 전화를 끊었다.  
“‘내가 한 짓이야.’ 라고.”  
마스터가 경멸하는 투로 말했다.  
“사실이잖아. 난 분명 이렇게 될 거라고 예상할 수 있음에도 아크를 열었어. 널 살리기 위해 이들의 죽음을 택한 건 나야.”  
“허.”  
마스터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“예전에도 그랬지만 과대망상 심해진 거 봐라.”  
닥터가 우울하게 고개를 숙였다.  
“뭐 좋아, 그 정도로 각오가 되어 있다면 어디 네가 책임을 질 생각도 있는지 보겠어.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터가 고개를 번쩍 들었다.  
“착각하지 마, 네가 한 짓에 책임을 지는지 보겠다는 것뿐이야. 네가 한 수많은 짓 중 대체 무슨 짓을 책임 지냐고 묻고 싶겠지. 응. 네가 한 짓이야 여러 가지 있지만 지금 한 짓이라면 한 가지 밖에 없지 그 시계를 연 것.”  
닥터가 흠칫해서 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“그래, 그게 좋겠어. 네가 말한 대로 네가 저들의 죽음에 책임이 있으니까, 그 책임을 지고 저 사람들의 유족들에게 가서 ‘살인자로서’ 사죄하고 와라.”  
“뭐!”  
내내 넋이 나가 있던 잭이 마침내 소리쳤다.  
“무슨 헛소리야, 이 악마가! 네 녀석의 죄를 왜 닥터에게 책임지라는 건데! 애초에 네놈이.... 애초에 네놈이......”  
“내가 뭘?”  
마스터가 말했다. 잭이 그에게 덤벼들었다.  
“안 돼, 잭!”  
닥터가 그를 막았다.  
“뭐가 안 된다는 거죠? 저놈은 마스텁니다, 악당이고 범죄자라고요. 저대로 놔둘 겁니까? 또 멋대로 사람들을 학살하고 다니도록? 지구를 정복하고 우주를 파괴하려 든 저 자를?”  
닥터가 마스터를 찬찬히 바라보았다. 그리고 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 잭. 그는 그러지 못할 거야.”  
“어떻게 그렇게 확신하는데요? 저 놈 안에 해리가.”  
말하고 잭은 멍해지고 말았다. 이제 해리는 없다. 저 마스터 놈의 일부로 흡수되고 말았다. 오랜만에 진심으로 사랑하고 지켜주고 싶은 이를 만났건만, 또다시 잃어버리고 말았다. 저 마스터 때문에.  
불합리한 생각인 건 잭도 알고 있었다. 마스터가 해리를 잡아먹거나 한 것도 아니었다. 처음부터 해리가 마스터였으니까. 마스터의 일부였으니까.  
“그는 죽어가고 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이제야 알겠어, 네가 왜 또다시 카멜레온 아크를 써야 했는지. 생명력이 새어나가는 걸 고칠 수가 없었던 거지? 그래서......”  
“할 거냐, 말 거냐?”  
마스터가 날카롭게 말을 잘랐다.  
“할게. 하지만 너도 한 가지 약속해줘.”  
“뭐냐?”  
“같이 치료법을 찾자.”  
닥터가 마스터의 손을 잡았다.  
“내가 돕게 해줘.”  
“하는 거 봐서.”  
마스터가 닥터에게 잡힌 손을 잡아 빼었다.  
“여기서 기다리고 있지. 시체 내가고, 사죄 여행이 끝나면 돌아와.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕이려다 멈칫했다.  
“어, 마사에게 여기 위치 알렸으니 곧 유닛이 와서 뒤질 텐데......”  
“고작 인간들 눈 따위 피할 수 있어, 누굴 찾는지 알고 찾는 게 아니라면.”  
“그래. 네 얘기는 비밀로 할게.”  
말하고 닥터가 고개를 돌려 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“.........잭.”  
“지금 나더러 마스터를 은폐하는 걸 도와 달라 이겁니까.”  
“말했듯이 그는 얼마 살지 못.........”  
“말했듯이 닥터가 그를 살려낼 거잖아요!”  
닥터는 또다시 할 말을 잃었다.  
“지금 내 맘 같아선 둘 다 당장 죽여 버리고 싶을 지경이라고요!”  
“왜 안 그러는데?”  
마스터가 물었다. 잭은 물어뜯을 듯한 눈으로 그를 노려보았으나 마스터는 정말로 궁금하다는 표정이었다.  
“재생성 때문에 죽어도 안 죽을 걱정이라면 할 필요 없어, 닥터는 몰라도 나는 이 상태로는 재생성이 될 리가 없으니까. 그럼 난 죽고 닥터는 죽지는 않으면 넌 화풀이는 충족시키면서도 나만 없앨 수 있으니 좋은 방법일 텐데?”  
“그딴 개수작으로 닥터의 명줄을 줄이려고 노력하지 마라.”  
잭이 으르렁거렸다.  
“이 와중에도 닥터를 걱정하는 거야? 충성스럽기도 해라. 그게 걱정이면 닥터는 패기만 하고 안 죽인다는 아주 간단한 해결책도 있잖아?”  
“죽이는 이야기는 그만 둬.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“왜, 그런 얘기는 널 두고 하는 말이어도 듣기 싫어?”  
“마스터.”  
닥터가 나직하게 불렀다. 마스터가 입을 다물었다.  
둘을 잠깐 쳐다보다 잭이 씩 웃었다.  
“말 듣네?”  
마스터가 잭을 쏘아보았다. 물론 잭은 끄떡도 하지 않았다.  
“잭.”  
닥터가 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“날 봐서라도, 잠시만 마스터를 숨겨주면 안 될까.”  
“제가 왜요.”  
닥터의 표정이 흐려졌다.  
“그래, 넌 그럴 이유가 없지. 하지만........”  
“빨리 가.”  
마스터가 아까까지 묶여있던 철골 프레임에 기대 털썩 주저앉았다.  
“잭이 마사에게 알려서 병력을 이끌고 들이닥친다 해도 내가 알아서 할 수 있으니까 걱정하지 말고.”  
“어떻게 할 건데?”  
“그걸 저 녀석 듣는 데서 말하라고?”  
마스터가 머리를 뒤로 기댔다. 그가 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않을 거라는 걸 깨닫고 닥터는 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“꼭 돌아올게. 다른 데 있더라도 찾아낼게.”  
그가 창고를 나갔다. 잭은 닥터의 뒷모습과 주저앉은 마스터를 번갈아 쳐다보았다.  
어떻게 해야 할까.  
잭에게는 두 가지 선택기가 있었다. 닥터를 쫓아가 그가 무슨 미친 짓을 얼마나 하는지 감시하거나, 여기 남아 마사가 오길 기다려 마스터를 체포하거나.  
-다른 데 있더라도 찾아낼게.  
유닛의 감옥이 닥터를 막을 수 있을까?  
잭은 차고 있는 총을 의식했다. 재생성도 없이 죽일 수 있다고 했다. 거짓말일 가능성은 얼마든지 있지만 같이 듣고 있던 닥터도 아무 말 안한 걸 생각할 때 사실인지도 몰랐다.  
마스터는 잭이 무슨 짓을 하든 신경도 쓰지 않는다는 듯 그를 쳐다보지도 않고 앉아있었다.  
해리와 똑같은 얼굴은 피곤하고 슬퍼보였다. 잭은 고개를 털었다. 그리고 방금 본 것 느낀 것을 잊기 위해 닥터를 쫓아 달렸다.  
‘저 놈 죽이면 닥터가 날 영원히 두 번 다시 안 보려고 할 거야. 놔두자. 저대로 못 살아나든가 살아나더라도 또 문제를 일으켜 닥터가 어쩔 수 없이 어디든 탈출 못 할 곳에 가두든가 하겠지. ........지금 닥터까지 잃을 순 없어.’


	48. Chapter 48

“우리 얘기 좀 해요.”  
잭이 고개를 들었다. 마사는 그의 멍한 눈빛을 때려서라도 원래대로 되돌리고 싶다고 생각했다.  
“무슨 얘기?”  
“몰라서 묻는 건가요?”  
“닥터가 지금 하고 다니는 일에 대해서? 해리의 행방에 대해서? 그 창고에서 무슨 일이 있었는지에 대해서?”  
“덧붙여 당신은 왜 이러고 있는지에 대해서도 말하면 좋겠는데요.”  
마사는 집 안을 둘러보았다.  
그가 알기로 이 집은 고작 사흘째 방치 중이었다. 그러나 분위기만 봐서는 벌써 한 달은 사람 손을 타지 않은 것만 같았다. 쓰레기가 널려있거나 한 건 아니었다. 어질러진 것도 별로 없었다. 그러나 그게 사람이 치워서라기보다는 살지 않아서 그렇다는 느낌이 강했다. 불도 안 켠 어둑한 거실 한 가운데에 맥없이 주저앉아있는 사람은 그런 을씨년스러운 기분을 부채질했다.  
마사가 그의 곁에서 술병을 들어올렸다. 잭의 크리스마스 선물인 브랜디를 담은 병이었다. 마사가 잭을 보았다.  
“마시지 않았어.”  
그가 대답했다.  
“마실 수가 없었어. 그건.....”  
해리가 준 선물이었다. 불길한 기분을 느끼며 마사가 물었다.  
“해리가 어떻게 된 거죠?”  
“사라졌어.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“사라지다니요? 어떤........”  
“네 의심이 맞았어, 마사.”  
잭이 허탈한 목소리로 말했다.  
“해리가 마스터였어.”  
마사가 충격 받을 시간도 안 주고 잭이 벌떡 일어났다.  
“가자.”  
잭이 마사를 끌고 나와 차에 태웠다.  
“어딜 가는 거에요?”  
“닥터가 사망자 명단을 달라고 한 건 유족들을 찾아가기 위해서야. 찾아서 ‘살인자로서’ 사죄하기 위해. 마스터가 그걸 요구했거든.”  
“뭐라고요!”  
“닥터는 자기가 마스터를 놔주어서 그들이 죽었기 때문에 자기가 죽인 게 맞다고 생각하는 것 같아. 아무튼 그래서, 닥터가 그걸 끝내고 돌아오면......... 돌아오면.......... 솔직히 뭘 어쩌겠다는 건진 모르겠지만, 아무튼 기다리겠다고 했어.”  
“어디서요?”  
잭은 입 다물고 속도를 올렸다. 마사도 더 묻지 않았다. 지금 그들이 가고 있는 곳이 바로 그 곳일 게 확실하니까.  
도착한 곳은 예상대로라면 예상대로이고 뜻밖이라면 뜻밖이었다.  
“하지만 이 안은 모두 수색했는데요.”  
“마스터가 숨어있을지도 모른다고 생각하고 수색했어?”  
잭의 질문에 마사는 입을 다물었다.  
“지금은 찾을 수 있는 건 확실해요?”  
여전히 출입금지 테이프가 쳐져있는 창고 건물로 들어가며 마사가 물었다.  
“딴 데로 도망쳤을 가능성도 물론 있지. 수색에 들킬까봐, 우리가 다시 찾아올까봐, 닥터를 피해서...... 차라리 그러면 좋은데.”  
“어떤 점이 좋아요 그게?”  
“닥터가 그랬어, 그 놈이 죽어가고 있다고.”  
잭이 손전등으로 어둑어둑한 실내를 훑었다.  
“생명력이 샌다던가. 어째선지 전기 같은 걸 쓸 수 있었고, 확실히 정사..... 이전과는 이것저것 달라진 것 같긴 했어. 그리고 닥터는 돕게 해달라고 했고.”  
“살인죄를 뒤집어써주면 치료하게 허락해주겠다는 건가요? 뭐 그런 괴상한 계산이 다 있지.”  
“그러게나 말이야.”  
잭이 나직하게 속삭였다.  
그들은 곧 찾던 것을 발견했다. 마스터는 중2층 난간에 의지해 웅크리고 누워있었다. 그걸 보고 마사는 문득 봄이라곤 해도 아직 날씨가 춥다는 사실을 생각했다. 잭은 살며시 총을 꺼냈다. 마사는 놀랐지만 말리지 않았다. 잭이 조금 더 마스터에게 다가갔다.  
마스터가 몸을 뒤척였다. 잭은 그가 깨어난다고 생각해서 긴장했다. 마스터는 한 차례 몸을 떨었지만 눈은 뜨지 않았다. 입술이 움직였다. 잠꼬대인 것 같은 작은 목소리가 들렸다.  
“잭......”  
잭은 잠시 마스터를 보고 있다는 걸 잊어버렸다.  
저체온증에서 회복된 뒤에도 해리는 가끔 이유 없이 추워하곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 잭은 물론 상황이 허락하는 한 해리를 따뜻하게 해주려고 노력했다. 닥터라고 해서 노력하지 않은 건 아니겠지만, 타임로드는 인간보다 체온이 낮았다. 아무래도 따뜻함 면에서는 잭이 압승이었을 것이다.  
아마도 그러기 때문에 닥터도 아닌 잭의 이름을 부르는 거라고, 지금 추운 거라고 잭은 멍하니 생각했다.  
물론 마사는 그렇게 생각하지 않았다. 그가 자기 총을 꺼내 안전장치를 풀었다.  
“안 돼.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“네가 죽이게 둘 수는 없어. 이건 내가 할 일이야.”  
“그래요, 누구와 달라서 전 이제 닥터에게 미움 받아도 같이 닥터를 성토해 줄 남편이 있거든요.”  
말하고 좀 심했나 싶으면서도 마사는 총을 들어올렸다. 잭이 그를 보호하려고 그러는 건 알지만 그런 보호는 필요 없었다. 마사라고 해서 지금껏 손에 피를 묻혀보지 않은 것도 아닌데다 상대는 마스터이지 않은가.  
마사가 막 쏘려는데 마스터가 눈을 떴다. 그가 눈을 두어 번 깜빡이더니 잭과 마사를 보았다.  
“어.”  
그는 잠시 당황한 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 곧 비웃음을 띄며 고개를 저었다.  
“이런, 닥터가 날 주워다 고치려 들기 전에 없애버리고 싶어졌나? 뭐 합리적인 판단이라고 못할 것도 없지만.”  
“닥쳐.”  
잭이 내뱉었다.  
“닥치라고? 그럼 너한테 안 좋은 거 아니야? 나와 해리를 구별하기 어렵게 될 테니까? 그리고 그랬다간 죽이기 힘들어지지 않을까?”  
“닥치라고!”  
잭이 소리를 질렀다. 마스터가 정말로 입을 다물었다. 잭은 잠시 만족감을 느꼈으나, 곧 마스터의 말이 맞다고 인정하지 않을 수 없었다.  
마스터는 아무 말 없이 난간에 기대 졸던 자세 그대로 잭을 올려다보고 있었다. 그 모습이 해리와 너무도 똑같아서 잭은 총을 들어 올릴 수가 없었다. 총을 겨누기는 고사하고 그를 안아서 따뜻하게 해주고 싶었다.  
“잭.”  
마사가 부르자 잭이 정신을 차렸다.  
“역시 내가 하는 편이.”  
“아니, 마사.”  
잭이 여전히 입을 다문 채 무표정한 얼굴로 그들을 빤히 쳐다보고 있는 마스터를 내려다보았다.  
“저 놈 일부러 저러는 거야, 우리의 죄책감을 극대화하려고.”  
“다시 나다운 말을 지껄여주랴?”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“뭘 어쩌고 싶은 건지 모르겠네, 날 죽이고 싶은 거야 아닌 거야?”  
“복수가 꼭 죽음만을 뜻하는 건 아니지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“뭐?”  
“왜 그러고 가만히 있는 거지? 공격 수단이 없는 건 아닐 텐데, 마치 죽여 달라는 듯이 얌전하게 있잖아?”  
마스터가 난간을 짚으며 일어났다.  
“꼭 그렇게 죽고 싶다면.......”  
마스터의 몸이 번쩍이며 순간 투명하게 뼈가 비쳐보였다. 마사는 깜짝 놀랐다. 마스터가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“여전히 죽어가고 있나보군.”  
잭이 말했다. 마스터가 그를 노려보았다.  
“그래. 기쁘냐?”  
“그래.”  
잭이 총을 도로 홀스터에 넣었다.  
“굳이 내가 손을 더럽히지 않아도 자연스럽게 정의가 집행된다면 그보다 더 좋을 건 없지.”  
“잭.”  
마사가 경고하듯 말했다.  
“닥터는 치료법을 찾자고 했어. 못 찾고 저대로 죽어버릴 지도 몰라.”  
“살려내면요? 닥터잖아요!”  
“그 땐 저 녀석이 닥터의 포로가 되는 거지. 발리언트에서, 죽어서 탈출했던 감옥에 다시 발을 들이는 거야.”  
마스터가 잭을 노려보았다. 잭이 다소 여유를 되찾았다.  
“저 놈이 우릴 공격하지 않고 저렇게 죽일 테면 죽여 보라는 식으로 나오는 이유? 간단해, 우리가 저를 죽이게 해서 닥터와 우리 사일 갈라놓고 그걸로 그에게 최후의 일격을 날리겠단 거지. 말려들어선 안 돼.”  
“하지만.....”  
“그럼 네가 쏠 건가, 고결하신 마사 존스씨?”  
마사는 마스터를 죽일 듯이 노려보았다. 그러나 곧 총을 집어넣었다.  
“당신 말이 맞아요, 잭. 저 자는 우리를 도발하고 있어요. 말려들어가선 안 돼요.”  
두 사람은 물러나 도로 계단을 내려갔다.  
“겁쟁이!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“사람이란 어찌나 겉모습에 쉽게 현혹되는지!”  
잭과 마사는 들은 척도 하지 않고 바삐 그 곳을 나왔다. 이 편이 승리라고 생각하면서.  
접근 금지 테이프 아래로 빠져나와 문을 닫은 뒤 마사는 하늘을 올려다보았다.  
“우리 잘 한 걸까요?”  
“모르겠어.”  
잭이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“정말 모르겠어.”

 

닥터가 막 세 번째 방문할 집 길 건너편에 타디스를 주차하고 나서려는데 전화가 울렸다. 해리의 착신음에 깜짝 놀랐다가 누가 건 것인지 한 발 늦게 알아차렸다.  
“마스터.”  
-적당히 하고 와라.  
“........응? 나 아직 삼분의 일도 못 했.....”  
-싫으면 말던가.  
전화가 끊겼다.  
예전에도 별로 진득하고 인내심 넘치는 사람은 아니었지만 이번 마스터는 왜 이리 변덕스럽고 자기 멋대로 인지 모르겠다고 생각하며 닥터는 발걸음을 돌려 다시 타디스에 올라 마스터가 숨어있을 창고로 갔다.  
닥터가 건물 안으로 들어가자마자 마스터가 그의 앞에 나타났다.  
“몇 명이나 만나 봤냐?”  
“두 가족 만났어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“처음에 간 집은..... 마스터?”  
마스터가 닥터의 옆을 지나쳐 창고를 나갔다.  
“어, 듣지 않는 거야?”  
“너 징징댄 이야기를 뭐 하러. 나 배고파.”  
닥터는 그가 이 직전에 만났던 마스터는 사람을 잡아먹었다는 걸 떠올렸다.  
“마스터, 혹시.”  
“이 근처엔 얼씬하는 노숙자도 없어. 그레이트 인텔리전스가 장소는 잘 골랐지.”  
그의 발걸음이 멎었다.  
“그 놈 확실히 없어졌을까.”  
“아마도.”  
“100% 확신은 없다 이거군.”  
“나도 확신이 있었음 좋겠지만....그래.”  
“알았어, 살 이유가 있긴 있군.”  
“마스터!”  
그가 고개를 돌려 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“왜, 그딴 걸 없애는 것도 살인이라 방해해야겠냐?”  
“......아니, 그건 마음대로 해.”  
닥터가 침울하게 말했다.  
“실은 나도 이전에 없애려고 한 적이 있어. 실패했지만. 제이미가, 내가 먹히는 줄 알고 방해해버렸거든.”  
“하여간 네 친구들이란.”  
“제이미는 할 수 있는 최선의 판단을 했어, 애초 그 기계는 그레이트 인텔리전스가 나를 잡아먹으려고 만들었던 것이니 착각하는 것도 당연하잖아.”  
마스터는 더 말하지 않고 타디스 문을 잡아당겼다. 열리지 않았다.  
“내가 할게.”  
닥터가 열쇠를 돌리고 문을 밀어 열었다. 마스터는 눈썹을 추켜올렸으나 그 이상 별 말 없이 안으로 들어갔다.  
마스터를 식당으로 안내하고, 그가 양껏 먹기를 기다려 닥터가 물었다.  
“살고 싶은 마음 있는 거지?”  
“없으면 뭐, 죽게 놔 둘 거냐?”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“그럼 상관 없네 뭐. 어차피.....”  
마스터가 망설였다.  
“어차피.”  
“나도 이것 저것 시도는 많이 해봤어.”  
마스터가 뒤로 기대앉으며 먼눈을 했다.  
“재생성까지 하고도 이 증상이 계속되어서, 그래서 정말로 이대로 말라죽어버릴지도 모른다고 생각했어. 그래서.....”  
마스터가 고개를 저었다.  
“너라고 해도 타디스가 있다 해도 쉽지 않을 거야.”  
“알아.”  
“손쓰기 전에 죽어버릴 수도 있어.”  
“알아.”  
닥터가 손을 내밀어 마스터의 손을 잡았다.  
“그래도, 할 수 있는 데 까지만 이라도 해 보고 싶어.”  
“맘대로 해.”  
마스터가 눈을 감았다.  
“날 귀찮게 하지만 마라.”  
“.....어, 치료법을 찾으려면 각종 검사나 실험 같은 것도 해봐야 할 거고 그러다 보면 필연적으로 귀찮게 하게 될 텐데.....”  
“큰일 났네, 아주.”  
마스터가 하품을 하며 자리에서 일어났다.  
“쉬고 싶으니까 방으로 안내해.”  
“응? 타디스 내부는 너도.”  
“이 고물이 무슨 심술을 부릴지 모르니 네가 직접 안내해.”  
닥터는 더 반론하지 않고 시키는 대로 했다. 마스터는 씻거나 옷을 벗지도 않고 바로 침대에 쓰러져 잠이 들었다. 겉으로 어떻게 행동하든 실은 많이 약해져 있는 거라고 닥터는 생각했다.  
조용히 방을 나온 닥터는 방문에 머리를 박고 한숨을 쉬었다.  
그래도 마스터는 살려고 하고 있었다. 그건 다행이었다. 이전처럼 어이없이 떠나보낼 걱정은 한 시름 덜었다.  
‘우선은 마스터를 살려놓는 데 집중하자. 나머지 문제는 그 이후에.’  
닥터가 몸을 일으켜 치료실을 향해 걸었다.


	49. Chapter 49

테라스에 나가보고 소피는 풍경에 감탄했다.  
“우와, 와서 봐봐. 호수가 정말 멋져.”  
“맘에 들어?”  
크레이그가 짐을 놓고 소피를 따라 나왔다.  
“응. 여기 오길 정말 잘했어.”  
소피가 좋아하자 크레이그는 속으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
결혼기념일에 둘이서 여행을 가자는 계획은 지금까지 네 차례나 미뤄졌다.  
처음은 소피가 결혼하고 바로 임신했기 때문이었다. 그래도 그건 기쁜 소식이었으니 좋았다. 다음 해에는 알피가 너무 어려서 어쩔 수 없는 것도 괜찮았다. 그러나 벼르고 있던 3주년에 갑작스런 업무 폭주로 크레이그가 휴가를 못 내는 사태가 발생하자 둘 다 날짜는 아무려면 어떠냐는 심정이 되어 결혼기념일에서 두 달 뒤로 밀렸고, 마침내는 가려고 했던 나라에 내란이 발생하는 지경이 되고 나자 국내 여행으로 눈을 돌리고 말았다.  
그렇게 우여곡절 끝에 성사된 여행이라 알피를 맡기고 집을 나설 때는 몹시 긴장했지만 여행길은 뜻밖에 평화로웠다. 도착한 호수가도 조용하고 아름다웠다.  
‘비수기니 당연한 걸지도 모르지만.’  
“자, 어서 짐 풀고 뭐 좀 먹으러 가자. 오래 운전했더니 배고파.”  
“그래, 잠시만 더 보고.”  
그러고 있는데 누가 방문을 두드렸다. 룸 서비스도 안 시켰는데 뭘까 싶어 크레이그가 가서 문을 열었다.  
“무......”  
문밖에는 닥터가 있었다.  
“안녕, 크레이그.”  
이전 봤을 때와 똑같은 닥터였다. 그러나 달랐다. 지금 그는 지치고 우울해보였다. 그가 억지로 웃는 것 같은 미소를 지었다.  
“어, 좀 문제가 있어서 그러는데, 도와줄래?”  
“무슨 문제인데?”  
크레이그가 긴장했다.  
“여기에 사이버맨이 나타났어?”  
“아니, 아니. 그런 건 아니야. 그저......”  
닥터가 크레이그를 잡고 옆 방으로 갔다. 크레이그는 긴장해서 따라 들어갔다. 들어가고 나서야 이것도 뭔가 흉내쟁이 외계인이 닥터 모습으로 나타나서 자길 또 다른 난파 우주선으로 유인하는 것인가 겁이 더럭 났다. 그러나 방 안을 보고 그는 깜짝 놀라 외계 난파선의 위협 같은 건 모조리 잊고 말았다.  
“맙소사, 해리! 어떻게 된 거야?”  
크레이그가 침대 가로 갔다. 해리가 죽은 것처럼 파리한 얼굴로 담요에 돌돌 말려 누워있었다. 크레이그가 가까이 가도 움직이거나 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 혹시나 싶어 코 밑에 손을 대어보니 약하게 호흡은 느껴졌다.  
“해리가 지금 아파.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그건 보면 알아. 어떻게 된 거야? 내가 뭘 도우면 돼?”  
“너무 걱정할 필요는 없어. 필요한 응급조치는 다 했고.”  
“했는데 이래?”  
“해서 이래. 그의 신진대사를 늦춰놨어. 그래서 맥박도 느리고 호흡도 약하고 체온도 낮아. 하지만 상태가 더 나빠지지는 않을 거야.”  
“그럼 난 뭘....”  
“난 가봐야 할 데가 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“해리를... 이대로 영원히 깨어나지 못할 냉동 인간으로 살려두고 싶은 게 아니라면 필요한 약과 여러 물질들을 구하러. 문제는 그 과정에 꽤 위험한 일이 많을 거라서, 해리를 데려갈 수가 없어.”  
“내가 그 동안 해리를 돌보면 되는 거야?”  
“대단히 수발을 들어야 할 일은 없을 거야. 말했듯 신진대사를 늦춰놔서 당분간은 뭘 먹을 필요도 없고. 그냥 아침저녁으로 들여다보고 뭔가 변화는 없는지 점검만 해줘. 정말 그거면 충분해. 처음엔 호텔방을 임대해서 혼자 놔둘까도 생각했는데 역시 그건...”  
“당연히 안 되지!”  
크레이그가 말했다.  
“걱정 마 내가 보살필게.”  
“고마워.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“소피랑 여행 왔는데 방해해서 미안해. 되도록 빨리 돌아올게. 정말 미안해, 달리 해리를 맡길 사람이 없어서.”  
“신경 쓰지 마. 넌 소피와 알피를 구해줬어. 내가 네 가족을 도울 수 있다면 당연히 그래야지.”  
닥터가 희미하게 웃었다.  
“알피는 네가 구한거야.”  
“그래도 네 도움이 컸어. 다녀와, 해리는 걱정하지 말고.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그냥 자게 놔둬, 혹시라도 깨어날 기미가 보이면 나한테 바로 연락하고. 아 그리고 옮는 병 아니니까 그 점은 걱정할 필요 없고. 이제 가볼게. 미안해.”  
닥터가 타디스에 타고 사라졌다. 크레이그는 허공에 대고 손을 흔들어 배웅했다.  
“크레이그? 여기서 뭐 해?”  
소피가 복도에서 불렀다.  
“아, 소피. 그게, 닥터가 왔다갔어.”  
“닥터가?”  
소피가 깜짝 놀랐다. 크레이그는 그를 이끌고 방 안쪽으로 들어왔다.  
“해리가 아프다고, 잠시만 맡아달라고 부탁했어.”  
“해리가.... 어머나 세상에.”  
거의 시체 빛이나 다름없이 창백한 얼굴로 누워있는 해리를 보고 소피가 서둘러 가서 이마를 짚었다.  
“얼음장 같아!”  
“지금은 그게 정상이야. 닥터가, 어, 신진대사를 낮춰서 호흡이나 맥박도 느리고 체온도 낮고 뭘 먹거나 할 필요도 없다고 했어. 냉동인간이나 그런 비슷한 건가봐.”  
“그렇지만.... 무슨 병인데? 우리가 돌볼 수 있는 거야?”  
“그러고 보니 병명을 안 말했네.”  
크레이그가 머리를 긁었다.  
“뭐 분명 발음하기도 힘든 외계 질병이겠지. 옮는 건 아니라고 했고, 특별히 수발을 들거나 할 일도 없다고 했어. 그냥 이대로 놔두면 된다고, 아침저녁 정도 들여다보고 무슨 변화는 없는지 살펴서 이상이 있으면 알려달라고.”  
소피는 조금 혼란스러워보였다.  
“그것뿐이야? 뭐랄까..... 편하네?”  
“휴가를 너무 방해하고 싶지는 않다고 했어.”  
“농담 말라고 해, 아픈 사람을 혼자 방치하고 우리만 놀러 다닐 수는 없잖아.”  
“하지만 실제로 뭘 더 해주면 좋을지 모르겠어.”  
크레이그가 이렇게 옆에서 떠드는데도 깨지 않는 해리를 들여다보았다.  
“그런데 닥터는?”  
소피가 물었다.  
“치료약을 찾으러 가야 하는데 위험한데라서 해리는 놓고 가야 한다고 했어.”  
“그래.”  
소피가 고개를 끄덕이고 얼음처럼 찬 해리의 얼굴에 손등을 대었다.  
“괜찮을 거야.”  
크레이그가 말했다.  
“분명 금방 약을 찾아가지고 올 거야. 닥터잖아.”  
“그래.”  
소피가 조금 미소 지었다.  
“그런데 아픈 사람 두고 이런 말 하기 좀 뭐하지만.....”  
“뭔데?”  
“좀, 낭만적이야.”  
“응?”  
“사랑하는 사람을 구하기 위해 약을 찾으려고 위험한 곳으로 혼자 떠났다며.”  
“어.... 그건, 그러네.”  
크레이그가 동의했다.  
“그렇게 말하니까, 닥터가 외계인인 것 보다 그게 더 비현실적인 느낌이 드는 걸. 마치 동화 같아.”  
“닥터가 백마 탄 왕자님인가.”  
“푸훗, 그건 좀 웃긴데.”  
크레이그와 소피는 침대 옆에 나란히 앉았다.  
“걱정 마, 해리. 닥터는 무사히 돌아올 거야.”  
꼬로록  
크레이그의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 소피는 애써 웃음을 참았다.  
“나도 배고파. 저녁 먹으러 가자.”  
“그래.”  
크레이그가 안도한 표정으로 일어났다.  
“해리는 괜찮을 거야, 아침저녁으로 들여다보기만 하면 된다고 했는걸. 저녁 먹는 새 무슨 일이 생기지는 않을 거야.”  
두 사람은 방을 나가 문을 잠그고 [방해하지 마시오] 표지를 걸어두었다. 호텔 청소부가 들어갔다 시체로 착각하고 놀라면 안 되니까.

 

처음에는 휴가 여행을 희생하고 해리를 돌볼 각오를 했던 크레이그와 소피였지만 동면하는 해리가 정말 감탄스러울 정도로 아무런 변화도 없이 그대로 계속 잠만 잤기 때문에 결국은 지루해서라도 예정대로 휴가를 보내게 되었다. 애초 느긋하게 짠 일정이라 바쁘거나 귀찮을 것도 없었다. 나가기 전에 옆방에 들러서 잘 있는지 확인하고, 돌아와서 또 들여다보고. 아무리 동면중이라고 해도 계속 똑같은 자세로 있으면 욕창 생길지도 모른다고 조금 굴리는 정도가 그나마 손이 가는 일이었다.  
“어쩌면 정말로 할 일이 없는 일이라 우리한테 맡긴 걸지도 몰라.”  
사흘째 날 점심을 먹으며 크레이그가 말했다.  
“솔직히, 우린 그냥 평범한 사람들일 뿐이잖아. 닥터 같은 사람이 도움을 청하러 올 만한 상대가 못 된다고. 정말 아무나 해도 되는 일이니까 우리에게 온 거 아닐까?”  
“크레이그, 우리가 뭐 복잡하거나 어려운 부탁을 들어줄만한 능력이 못 된다는 데는 동의하지만 해리는 닥터 애인이야. ‘아무나’한테 맡길 리는 없어.”  
“신뢰받고 있다는 건 알아.”  
크레이그가 감자튀김을 씹어 삼켰다.  
“그냥, 우리보다 더 능력 있는 친구들도 많을 텐데 싶어서.”  
“우리 말고 다른 신뢰할만한데다 능력도 있는 사람들은 다 그 일로 바쁜 거겠지. 그 잭 하크니스라던가. 닥터랑 같이 우주 어디선가 위험을 무릅쓰고 있지 않을까.”  
“혼자 가는 것처럼 말하던데.”  
크레이그가 포크를 내려놓았다.  
“그 때, 달리 맡길 사람이 없다고 그랬어. 그, 여기 왔다가 떠날 때도 보면 일행 없어보였고.”  
크레이그가 그 때 기억을 더듬었다.  
“.......정말 잭은 어디서 뭘 하고 있는 거지?”  
“닥터나 해리에게 무슨 일이 생겼는데 가만있을 리는 없는데.”  
소피가 잠깐 고민하더니 휴대폰을 꺼내들었다.  
“응? 뭐하게?”  
“잭에게 연락해볼까 해서. 방해될까?”  
“....어, 글쎄, 정글에서 독화살을 피해 달리고 있는 중이라면 아예 안 받을 테니 괜찮지 않을까?”  
소피는 몹시 불안한 표정이 되었지만 전화를 걸었다. 신호가 다섯 번 쯤 가고 소피가 역시 잭은 닥터와 함께 독화살을 피하며 정글을 달리고 있나보다고 생각할 때 쯤 잭이 전화를 받았다.  
-안녕하세요, 소피.  
잭의 목소리는 지친 듯 우울했다. 역시 방해한 것 같아 소피는 당황했다.  
“어, 죄송해요. 바쁜 가요?”  
-아뇨아뇨, 한가해요. 말씀하세요.  
“.....한가해요?”  
-네.  
“..............닥터와 함께 어디 위험한 행성을 탐험하는 게 아니고요?”  
-아뇨 지금은 지구에 있는데요. 무슨 일인가요, 혹시 도움이 필요해요? 크레이그는요?  
소피는 본격적으로 혼란에 빠지기 시작했다.  
“저...... 정말로 아무것도 안 하고 있는 건가요, 해리가 아픈데?”  
-무...!!  
수화기 저편의 기색이 확 바뀌었다.  
-해리에 대해 어떻게 알고 있는 겁니까?  
소피는 조금 겁을 먹었다.  
“닥터가 해리를 우리에게 맡겼어요. ....모르고 있었나요?”  
-마.... 예, 닥터가 알아서 안전하게 하겠다고만 해서.  
“알려지면 해리가 위험한 건가요? 도청... 같은 걸 당한다거나?”  
-아, 아뇨, 그런 건 아닙니다. 그저 여러분한테까지 폐를 끼쳤다니 놀라서. 어, 해리 지금 상태는 어떻죠?  
소피는 불안해졌으나 그렇다고 이제 와서 말을 안 하기도 곤란했다.  
“동면이라도 하는 것처럼 꼼짝도 안 하고 자고만 있어요. 닥터 말로는 옮는 병도 아니고 그냥 놔두면 된다고 했는데.”  
-그랬군요.... 아, 걱정하지 말아요, 정말로 안전하니까. 이건 여러분에게 위험할 일이 없다는 뜻입니다. 그런데 지금 어디지요? 혹시 집에 데리고 계신가요?  
“아뇨. 우리는 휴가 여행 중이고, 닥터가 옆방에 뉘어놓고 갔어요.”  
-여행 중이면 곧 돌아오셔야 하는 것 아닌가요?  
“그렇죠.”  
소피랑 크레이그도 그 점을 신경 쓰고 있었다.  
“실은 그래서도 고민하고 있었어요. 내일 닥터가 오면 좋겠지만 아니라면 집으로 데려가야 할 것 같은데, 이대로 움직여도 될지 뭐 그런 거요.”  
-아, 그건 확실히 문제네요. 여행 일정이 언제까지죠? 닥터에게 물어보고 옮겨도 될 것 같다면 제 쪽으로 옮겨오도록 하지요. 마침 제가 맡은 쪽은 거의 끝났거든요.  
“모레 아침에 체크아웃할 거에요. 써니레이크사이드 호텔이고요.”  
-알았어요. 곧 찾아뵙도록 하지요.  
잭이 전화를 끊었다. 소피가 크레이그를 쳐다보았다.  
“뭐래?”  
“닥터에게 물어보고 데리러 온대.”  
그가 잠깐 생각하다 덧붙였다.  
“역시 뭔가 다른 일을 하고 있었나봐...... 하지만.”  
“하지만.”  
“우리가 해리를 맡은 게 그렇게 놀라운가?”  
“그야, 우리도 아까 말했지만 우리같이 평범하고 특별한 능력도 없는 사람들에게 닥터가 뭘 부탁하는 건 놀라운 일 맞잖아.”  
“그건 그래.”  
소피도 걱정스러운 마음을 털어버렸다.  
“우주여행이란 건 멋지긴 해도 역시 위험한가봐.”  
“그야 그렇겠지, 지구 안에서만 여행할래도 툭하면 기상 악화로 비행기가 연착하는데, 우주라니.”  
“그러게.”  
소피도 웃었다.  
“그래도 아프리카엔 꼭 가보고 싶어.”  
“그래. 내년엔 같이 가자.”  
“응.”

 

그 날 저녁 6시도 지나지 않아서 잭이 호텔에 도착했다. 크레이그와 소피는 놀랐지만 잭은 상황이 급박해져서 서두른다는 식의 말로 두 사람을 어느 정도 안심시키고 마스터가 있는 방으로 안내되었다.  
침대에 누워있는 마스터를 보고 잭은 다시 한 번 충격을 받았다. 같은 얼굴이란 건 뼛속까지 잘 알고 있고 이미 몇 번이나 그 사실로 충격을 받았는데도 또 봐도 충격이 가시지 않았다.  
크레이그와 소피의 시선을 느끼고 잭은 침대로 다가갔다. 파리한 얼굴로 누워있는 모습을 보고 있으려니 프레데터에게 당해서 병원에 누워있던 때가 떠올랐다. 감상에 빠지지 않으려고 애쓰며 그는 해리가 아니라 마스터고 얼굴이 바뀌었을 뿐이라고 속으로 되뇌었다.  
그리고 휠체어나 들것을 가져오지 않았기 때문에 그를 데리고 나가려면 양팔로 안아드는 수 밖에 없다는 걸 깨달았다.  
‘이런 젠장!’  
마음 같아선 담요로 둘둘 말아 계단에서 굴리고 싶었지만 ‘해리’를 그렇게 다뤘다간 크레이그가 대경실색해서 닥터에게 전화할 것이고 그런 일은 일어나선 안 되었다. 잭은 휠체어를 준비 안 한 멍청한 자신을 속으로 마구 걷어차면서 마스터를 감싼 담요째 조심스레 들어 올려 안았다.  
마스터가 조금 움직였다. 깨어나더라도 차까지는 가서 두 사람 눈이 안 닿게 된 뒤에 깨어나길 빌며 잭은 서둘러 그를 차로 옮겼다. 마스터를 차에 싣고, 크레이그와 소피에게 해리를 돌봐줘서 고맙다고 일이 무사히 잘 끝나고 난 뒤 또 같이 만나자고 인사한 뒤 잭은 차를 몰고 최대한 빨리 그 자리를 떴다.  
조용한 지방 도로를 달리면서 잭은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그 두 사람을 속이고 마스터를 빼돌리는데 까지는 성공했다.  
이제 이 자를 어떻게 할지만 생각하면 되었다.  
알 수 없었다. 잭은 정말로 알 수 없었다. 마스터를 어떻게 하면 좋을지, 어떻게 하고 싶은지 정말로 알 수가 없었다.  
‘역시 죽여 버릴까.’  
그 경우 장점은 마스터를 끝장낼 수 있다, 단점은 닥터가 화를 낼 것이다, 라고 들 수 있을 것이다. 그럼 닥터 몰래 - 가능할 것 같진 않지만 - 마스터를 죽이면 그건 괜찮을까.  
백미러로 뒷자리에 뉘어놓은 마스터를 흘끔 쳐다보았다. 차가 흔들리는 건지 그가 뒤척이는 건지는 확실하게 알 수 없지만 움직이는 것 같았다. 자기의 이름을 부르는 환청이 들릴 것 같아 잭은 이를 악물었다. 그 폐창고에서, 마스터는 잠꼬대로 잭을 불렀다. 깨어나는 잠시 반가워하는 것처럼 보이기도 했다.  
도로를 벗어날 뻔 하고 잭은 길가 좀 들어서서 인적 없고 평평한 곳에 차를 세웠다. 이대로는 사고가 날 것 같기도 했거니와 어차피 마스터를 데리고 딱히 갈 곳이 있는 것도 아니었다. 어디라도 마찬가지라면 이런 아무도 찾지 않을 것 같은 곳에 암매장하는 것도 방법일터였다.  
‘닥터라면 찾아내겠지만.’  
씁쓸한 생각을 하며 잭은 차 뒷좌석을 열었다. 마스터와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“...........어.”


	50. Chapter 50

“그래, 날 죽이려는 거냐.”  
마스터의 목소리는 침착했다. 그가 고개만 들어 창밖으로 주위를 살폈다.  
“뭐 장소는 알아서 골랐겠지.”  
마스터가 다시 힘을 빼고 누워 눈을 감았다. 잭은 당황했다.  
“어..... 저항 같은 거 안 하냐?”  
“뭐 하러?”  
마스터는 담담한 목소리로 말했다.  
“원래도 네가 나보다 힘이 세고 싸움에도 능숙한데다 지금 나는.... 좋게 말해도 약해져 있어. 널 무찌르거나 하다못해 도망칠 수 있을 가능성은 없어.”  
“그래서 포기한다고?”  
“왜, 내가 닥터처럼 최악의 최악의 상황에서도 희망을 잃지 않고 지혜를 짜내 마침내 승리하는 모습이라도 보이길 바랐던 거냐? 첫째로 난 닥터가 아니고, 둘째로 지금 날 상대해야 하는 건 너다만.”  
“살고 싶지 않은 거냐?”  
“모르겠어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“뭘?”  
“살고 싶은지.”  
“왜, 닥터가 살아달라고 매달리니까 또 차고 벗어나고 싶은 거야?”  
“.......글쎄.”  
잠시 사방이 조용해졌다. 봄이라곤 해도 저녁 바람은 추웠다. 잭은 차 안에 들어가 문을 닫았다. 마스터가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“혹시 너도, 날 죽이고 싶은지 그렇지 않은지 모르겠는 거냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“그럴 리가 있냐!”  
“그럼 빨리 죽이면 되겠네, 뭘.”  
“그....렇지.”  
그리고 다시 차 안에 침묵이 감돌았다.  
“발리언트에서 죽고 난 뒤.”  
마스터가 갑자기 입을 열어서 잭은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“나는 추종자들의 도움을 받아 되살아났어. 찾아보면 나올 거야, 브로드펠 감옥 폭파 사건. 그 때 루시가.”  
마스터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“전처의 원한이라고나 할까, 날 한 번 죽이는 걸로는 성에 차지 않았는지 그 부활 의식을 망쳐버렸어. 그래서 나는 생명력이 줄줄 새어나가는, 불완전한 좀비 비슷한 상태로 되살아나버렸지. 아 그 상태에도 장점이 없는 건 아니었어. 흘러나가는 에너지를 동력 삼아 공격으로 써먹을 수 있었거든. 너도 본 그 전기빔 비슷한 거.”  
왜 이런 걸 설명하느냐고 묻고 싶었지만 잭은 우선 잠자코 듣기로 했다. 아무런 말도 없이 멀뚱멀뚱 저 놈하고 마주보고 있는 것도 싫었고 그가 어떻게 살아났고 어째서 해리가 되었는지 같은 건 실제로 궁금하기도 했다.  
“그리고............ 닥터를 다시 만났어. 네이스미스라는 자에게 잡혀가서.”  
마스터가 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그러고 보니 그 때도 불사를 쫓는 놈이...... 왜 항상 날 노리는 거야, 그런 놈들은? 차라리 닥터가 낫지 않아? 사람이 안 죽게 하는데 관심 있는 건 내가 아니라 그녀석인데?”  
“닥터는 ‘부자연스러운’ 생존에는 냉정하니까.”  
“아.”  
마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“맞아, 그랬지. 날 태워죽이고 널 버리고 떠날 만큼 냉정하지......”  
“태워죽이다니?”  
“옛날이야기야, 아주 먼 옛날. 아무튼, 결과적으로 나와 닥터는 공동의 적 앞에 서게 되었어. 공정히 말해서 난 그자와 손잡고 싶어 했지만.......... 버림받았지.”  
마스터가 움찔거리더니 팔로 자기 몸을 감쌌다.  
“닥터는 내가 자길 구했다고 생각하는 모양이지만 난 그저 그 놈을 죽이고 싶었을 뿐이었어. 내 일생을 짓밟고 다른 결과가 나왔을 수도 있을 가능성을 빼앗았으니까. 난.........”  
마스터가 고개를 저었다.  
“그 이후에 난 어찌어찌 살아남긴 했지만 그래봐야 곧 죽을 목숨이었지. 생명력 누수 현상은 재생성을 해도 고쳐지지 않았어. 그래서.”  
마스터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“인간이 된 거야. 인간에게는 있을 수 없는 현상이니까, 인간이 되어있는 동안에는 멈추지 않을까 싶어서. 그대로 죽어버릴 가능성도 높았지만.... 아무튼 그게 살 수 있는 마지막 희망이었어.”  
“살아있던 건 해리지 네가 아니잖아.”  
“해리 또한 나야. 아무튼 나는 그 삶을 맛보았고, 이제 끝났으니.”  
마스터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“여한이 없는 상대를 죽이는 건 복수하려는 상대에겐 참 맥 빠지는 일일 테지만, 어쩌겠어.”  
“여한이 없다고.”  
잭이 그 말을 되풀이했다.  
“그래.”  
“인간으로나마, 닥터하고 결혼해서 살아서?”  
마스터가 그를 외면했다.  
“그거야? 그래서 기꺼이 죽을 수 있는 거냐고!”  
잭이 마스터의 멱살을 잡았다.  
“어째서 네놈은 내게서 빼앗아가기만 하는데, 닥터도, 심지어 복수도!”  
“질투나냐? 내가 닥터랑 결혼해서?”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“어차피 닥터가 결혼한 건 해리야, 내가 아니라고!”  
“너 아까는 해리도 너라고.”  
“나한테나 그렇지, 닥터는 내 카멜레온 아크를 갖고 있으면서도 일부러 열지 않았어. 해리에게 나보다 그를 택했다고 몇 번이나 말했다고. 닥터에겐 해리가 내가 아니었어. 비슷한 딴 사람이고, 닥터는......”  
마스터가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“닥터가 원하는 건 내가 아니야.”  
이루 말할 수 없는 기시감을 느끼며 잭은 마스터의 얼굴을 찬찬히 들여다보았다. 아무리 봐도, 닥터는 나한테 사랑한단 말 한 마디 안 해줬다며 우울해하던 해리의 얼굴과 그대로 겹쳐졌다.  
같은 얼굴일 뿐만 아니라, 같은 표정이었다.  
잭이 마스터 위로 몸을 굽히고 덮어둔 담요를 젖혀 몸을 당겨 안았다.  
“뭐.... 하는 거야?”  
마스터가 당황한 표정으로 물었다. 잭은 잠시 생각했다.  
“음....... 기왕 죽일 거라면 거기에 강간을 더해도 별 차이 없어서?”  
마스터의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“너, 너...... 날 만지고 싶냐!”  
“너는?”  
잭이 응수했다.  
“나랑 접촉하는 거 싫지? 기형체라서?”  
마스터가 자기 옷깃을 잡고 있는 잭의 손을 내려다보았다.  
“그렇....진 않아.”  
“뭐?”  
“시간의 고정점인 건 싫어. 죽었다 되살아나는 것도 끔찍하고. 그래도.... 네 존재에는 그런대로 적응했어. 예전처럼 혐오스럽지는 않아.”  
“그러니 강간해도 원하는 만큼 널 괴롭게 하지 못할 테니 하지 말라고.”  
마스터가 입을 벌렸다 다물었다.  
“네 말을 안 믿는 건 아니야, 닥터도 지금은 나랑.... 얼마 전까지는 나랑 아무렇지도 않게 같이 지냈고, 심지어 몸을 맞댄 적도 있고.”  
잭이 마스터의 기색을 살폈다.  
“그러니 너도 내게 적응했다 해서 이상할 것은 전혀 없지.”  
잭이 그의 목으로 손을 옮겨 턱선을 매만졌다. 마스터가 파르르 떨었다.  
“그래도 완전히 아무렇지도 않은 건 아니지? 나 안 죽는 걸 해리에게 들켰을 때, 혐오감에 가까울 정도로 끔찍했다고 그랬잖아?”  
잭이 마스터의 귓가에 속삭였다.  
“그래.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“꿈은 발리언트 때였고, 해리는 자기가 잭을 죽이며 즐거워한다는 걸 도저히 받아들일 수 없었기 때문에 그저 악몽으로만 생각하고 네가 되살아났을 때 느낀 기분을 네가 자주 죽었다 살아났다는 데서 오는 끔찍함으로 이해했지.”  
잭이 몸을 떼었다.  
“정말로, 따로가 아닌 거냐.”  
“응?”  
“너와 해리. 존 스미스는 닥터라면 사랑에 빠질 리 없을 상황에서 사랑에 빠졌지. 너는 어땠지? 닥터를 사랑하게 된 건 해리였기 때문이냐 아니면.”  
“존 스미스란 건 누구야?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“어, 넌 모르던가? 닥터가 잠시 카멜레온 아크를 사용해서 인간으로 지냈던 때가 있는데, 그 때 쓰던 이름이야.”  
마스터의 기색이 험악해졌다.  
“사랑에 빠졌다고? 누구와?”  
“그건 중요한 게 아니.... 그래, 조안이란 이름의 학교 간호사였다. 죽은 지 백년...은 아니지만 죽은 지 꽤 된 사람이니까 신경 꺼.”  
“넌 신경 꺼지냐, 닥터가 아무 여자하고나 사랑에 빠졌다는데?”  
“닥터가 아니라 인간 존 스미스였어. 그 둘을 동일시 할 거면, 어때, 해리는 닥터를 사랑했는데, 너는 어때? 너도 닥터와 사랑에 빠진 거냐? 아니면 해리만?”  
마스터는 눈길을 피했다.  
“....그게 무슨 상관인데, 뭐라 해도 내가 마스터고 네가 잭 하크니스라는 사실은 변하지 않아.”  
“그래, 안 변하지.”  
잭이 마스터의 턱을 잡아들고 눈을 맞췄다.  
“네가 나와 지구에 한 짓도 사라지지 않고. 기억하지, 너와 닥터와 함께 사는 동안에도 잊을 만 하면 마스터를 떠올리고 괴로워하던 것?”  
마스터가 마른침을 삼켰다. 그가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럴 때 넌 어떤 생각을 했지?”  
마스터는 대답하지 않았다.  
“말해.”  
“이....제와서 무슨 소용인데!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“이미 일어난 일이고 어떻게도 할 수 없어, 대답할 수 없는 질문을 해봤자... 날 고문하는 즐거움을 누리고 싶은 거야?”  
“너 해리가 아는 거, 보고 듣고 느낀 거 전부 알고 있잖아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“왜 대답을 못하는데?”  
“그건.......”  
“말하기 부끄러워?”  
잭이 마스터의 귀에 대고 속삭였다.  
“라스베가스에서, 침대에 함께 있을 때는 아무것도 부끄러워하지 않았던 것 같은데.”  
“잭!”  
마스터가 거의 울음 섞인 목소리로 외쳤다.  
“무슨.... 무슨 소리가 듣고 싶은 거야.”  
“그러게, 무슨 소리가 듣고 싶은 걸까.”  
잭이 진지한 목소리로 말했다.  
“해리가 마지막 삶의 기회였다고 했지? 넌 이걸 네 인생으로 생각한 거야, 심지어 이 삶을 살기 이전에 이미. 그런 걸 대충, 자신과 그냥저냥 비슷한 인물로 설정했을까?”  
마스터가 놀란 눈으로 잭을 올려다보았다.  
“적어도 나라면 내가 정말 살고 싶은 삶을, 적어도 그렇게 될 가능성을 디자인했을 거야. 너라고 해서 그러지 않았을 거란 생각은 별로 안 드는군. 여기까지 반론 있어?”  
마스터는 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 되어 잭만 바라볼 뿐이었다.  
“그래서 해롤드 틸롯은 어떻게 살고 있었지? 지구 정복에 나서거나 하다못해 뒷세계의 거물 같은 게 되었나? 아니, 몹시 똑똑하고 유능하지만 그 외에는 대충 평범한 과학자가 되어서. 품은 야심은 합법적인 울타리 내에서 실현하고 있었지.”  
“그게 뭐...... 나랑 해리랑 얼마나 다른지 확인하려는 거냐?”  
“아니, 해리와 마스터는 존과 닥터보다 얼마나 더 동일인에 가까운가 확인하려는 거야.”  
잭이 마스터의 눈을 들여다보았다.  
“마스터로 돌아온 지금, 지구를 정복하길 원하냐?”  
“그렇다면 그렇다고 말할 것 같냐, 너 상대로!”  
“얌마 협조 좀 해.”  
“날 강간 살해하겠다는 사람 상대로 무슨 협조? 옷이라도 벗어주랴?”  
“아 그것도 좋.... 아니 지금 그러자는 게 아니라.”  
잭이 심호흡을 했다.  
“해리의 삶, 어땠어?”  
마스터는 잠시 말을 하지 못했다. 그가 잭의 눈을 피했다.  
“솔직히 말해서, 즐겁지 않았어? 여한 없다며? 세계 정복보다 더 할 만 하지 않았냐?”  
“툭만 하면 납치되고 총 겨눠지는 게?”  
“나랑 닥터가 만사 제쳐놓고 구하러 가잖아.”  
“난 히로인 노릇 싫다고!”  
“지금이라면 안 해도 될 텐데, 히로인 노릇.”  
마스터가 입을 다물었다.  
“.............너.”  
“응?”  
“내가 하는 말, 이 상황을 모면하기 위한 거짓말이라고 의심하지 않고 들을 수 있냐?”  
“그으으을쎄에.”  
잭이 마스터를 자기 몸으로 덮어 눌렀다. 마스터는 비명이라도 지를 것 같은 표정이었으나 이를 악물고 눈을 꽉 감았다.  
“강간당할까봐 겁나?”  
마스터는 아무 답도 하지 않았다.  
“걱정할 필요 없어.”  
잭이 팔로 몸을 받치고 일어났다.  
“정말 하려던 건 아니니까.”  
마스터가 눈을 떴다. 그가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“너 너무 안도한다?”  
잭이 불만스럽게 말했다.  
“강간당할 뻔 했는데 안도하지 그럼.”  
“어이, 내가 그런 짓이나 하고 다니는 놈 같아?”  
“아니지만, 그래도 상대가 상대니까..... 고문의 일환이라 생각하면 싫어도 할 수도 있잖아.”  
“.....그렇지, 싫어도 할 수는 있지.”  
잭은 곰곰이 생각했다.  
“그런데 너 날 꽤 믿는다?”  
“내가?”  
마스터가 어리둥절했다.  
“그래, 내가 그런 짓 하지 않는다는 것도, 지금 안 한다는 것도 내 말 뿐인데 실제로 안도했잖아.”  
“.......그러니까 그게 뭐 어쨌다고, 내가 널 좋게 본다고 해서 뭐가 달라지냐?”  
“안 달라지냐, 아무 것도?”  
잭이 반문했다.  
“그야, 어차피 넌 날 죽일 거잖아.”  
“널......”  
잭이 마스터의 상체를 일으켜 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“......잭?”  
“해리가 마스터일지도 모른다고, 꽤 오랫동안 의심해왔어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“절대 그럴 리 없다는 생각도 많이 했고, 어쩌면..... 그래도 상관없다는 생각도 한 번 정도는 했을지도 몰라.”  
“잭.”  
“내가 어쩌면 좋을까.”  
잭이 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다.  
“마스터는 나쁜 놈이고, 해리는 좋고, 이렇게 딱 나눌 수 있으면 얼마나 좋을까. 해리는 그 때 죽었고, 이젠 해리의 얼굴을 하고 있는 증오스러운 적이 있을 뿐이니 죽이거나 또는 닥터가 알아서 하게 두면 된다고, 이렇게 결론 내리고 더 아무 생각도 할 필요가 없으면 얼마나 좋을까.”  
“왜 그렇게 생각 못하는데?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“사람한테 씌는 종류의 외계인이라면 상대해 본 경험이 있어. 얼굴과 그 안에 든 인격을 분리해서 생각할 줄 알 만큼은.”  
“나랑 해리가 동일인이라고 생각하는 거라면....”  
“그런 생각 안 해.”  
잭이 말을 끊었다.  
“왜? 해리라면 그레이트 인텔리전스의 단말이었던 인간들마저 모두 죽일 리 없어서?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“아니....... 전부 다 죽었을 거라곤 생각하지 않지만 두어 명 쯤은 죽였을 가능성이 더 높아, 해리는 자기랑 닥터가 위험해지는 일에는 가차 없으니까. 사실 두엇으로 끝날 거라고 생각하는 것도 닥터가 살인을 몹시 싫어하고, 해리도 그 사실을 알기 때문이지 닥터만 아니면 다 죽일지도 몰라.”  
“해리는 살인을 한 적 있어.”  
“나도 알아.”  
마스터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“네가 아는 것 말고, 훨씬 개인적인 살인을 말하는 거야. 이전 학교의 학과장, 그가....”  
“그거 해리가 죽인 거였어?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“어, 그에 대해 알고 있었어?”  
“알고 있고 말고, 아니라면 그 유닛 초청 파티 자리에서 술 많이 먹고 헛소리하던 노인네에게 신속하게 대응하기 어려웠겠지.”  
“아.”  
마스터가 몸을 떼고 고개를 돌렸다.  
“맞아, 그런 일도 있었지. 난 그저 네가 내... 해리 편을 들었나보다 생각하고 말았지만.”  
잠깐 생각하고 마스터가 덧붙였다.  
“그런 거 생각하고 있을 상황이 아니기도 했고.”  
“그런데 그 사람 꽤.... 드라마틱한 사고사 아니었던가? 학교 식당에서 포크가 목에 박혀서.”  
“맞아. ..아니, 포크가 아니고 칼이었지만. 아무튼 내가 그 사고를 일어나게 만들었어.”  
“그런 걸 어떻..... 아니 가만.”  
잭이 고개를 기울였다.  
“그러고 보니, [불가능한 사건의 기록]에도 그런 장면이 나왔었지. 존 스미스가 공을 던져서 복잡한 과정을 거쳐 아기를 구해내는.”  
“그건 또 뭔데?”  
“에, 닥터의 카멜레온 아크 시절을 아주....... 아름답게 왜곡한 판타지 로맨스 소설이라고나 할까.”  
“뭐.”  
마스터의 표정을 보고 잭이 히죽 웃었다.  
“응, 알아. 황당하지? 듣기만 해도 황당한데 그걸 처음부터 끝까지 읽은 난 어떨 것 같냐.”  
“왜....... 고행으로 속죄해야 할 짓이라도 했냐.”  
“그 정도는 아니었어, 책 자체 보다 이걸 닥터 앞에서 낭독해주고 싶어 미치겠는데 그럴 수 없어서 괴로웠던 게 컸지. 책은 그런대로 읽을 만 했어. 재미있는 부분도 많았고.”  
“못 읽어줄 건 뭔데.”  
잭이 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“........그러게.”  
그가 뭔가 깨달은 표정을 했다.  
“그 때는 해리에게 닥터의 옛 사랑, 이라기엔 그렇지만 아무튼 닥터가 주인공인 연애담을 보이기 그래서 혼자 읽고 말았지만.”  
“나도 닥터의 옛 연애담 따위 읽고 싶지는 않다만, 판타지 로맨스라고? 아름답게 왜곡된? 그거라면 닥터가 쥐구멍을 파게 만들 수 있을 것 같은걸.”  
“그럴 거야. 무려 닥터가 별나라 왕자님이니까.”  
마스터는 닭살이 돋아 살 수가 없다는 표정을 했다.  
“왜 낭독 안 했는데!”  
“말했듯이 해리를 배려해서.”  
“아.”  
마스터의 기세가 다시 수그러들었다. 잭이 그런 그를 한참이나 내려다보았다.


	51. Chapter 51

“너.”  
“왜?”  
“아까부터 해리와 널 섞어서 말하고 있어.”  
마스터가 잭을 밀치고 외면했다.  
“그게 무슨 상관인데.”  
“상관있지.”  
잭이 말하며 마스터의 턱을 잡고 얼굴을 들어올렸다.  
“아주 많은 게 상관있어......”  
그가 고개를 숙여 마스터의 입술에 자기 입술을 겹쳤다. 잠시 경직해 있던 마스터가 잭이 입을 떼려 하자 자기 쪽에서 잭에게 다가붙으며 입을 벌렸다.  
한참이나 넋 놓고 키스하던 둘은 마스터가 숨을 헐떡일 정도가 되고 나서야 서로 떨어졌다.  
“뭐야, 벌써 녹초야?”  
잭이 놀리듯 말했다.  
“나 이래봬도 목숨이 간당간당한 환자거든?”  
마스터가 쏘아붙였다. 잭이 그의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고 목을 살짝 물었다. 마스터가 몸을 떨었다.  
“그래서, 싫어?”  
잭이 귓가에 속삭였다.  
“싫으면 그렇다고 해, 말한 대로 강간을 할 생각은 없으니까.”  
말하면서도 잭의 손은 마스터의 파자마 옷깃을 헤치고 있었다. 마스터가 마른침을 삼키는 게 손으로 느껴졌다.  
“대답은?”  
“아..... 안..... 싫어.”  
“좋아.”  
잭이 다시금 마스터의 입을 입으로 막았다. 이번엔 마스터도 잭의 목에 팔을 걸고 끌어당겼다. 잭은 쉽게 마스터의 옷을 벗겨내고 자기도 벗었다.  
관계는 빠르지만 거칠진 않았다. 둘 다 상대와 몸을 맞대고도 혐오감이 거의 들지 않는다는데 놀랐다. 관계가 끝나고 지쳐 떨어져 숨만 헐떡거리는 마스터 위에 잭이 몸을 기댔다.  
“무거워.”  
마스터가 그를 밀어내려고 손을 들어올렸다. 잭이 그 손을 잡았다.  
“너, 라스베가스에 갔던 거 기억해?”  
“못할 거라고 생... 생각하는 이유가...... 뭐냐, 내가........ 너보다.”  
“머리 좋다고. 그래, 숨 가쁜데 긴 말 하느라고 수고했다.”  
잭이 우선 빈정거렸다.  
“내 말은, 너 바에서 내게 약속한 거 있잖아. 그.....”  
마스터가 눈을 떴다.  
“뭐든, 원하는 걸 들어주겠다고 한 말?”  
“그래, 그거. 아직 유효하냐?”  
마스터가 미심쩍은 표정으로 잭을 올려다보았다.  
“뭘 원하는데.”  
“해리의 삶을 살아.”  
마스터의 표정이 굳어졌다.  
“너.......”  
“해리가 되란 말이 아니야.”  
잭이 재빨리 말했다.  
“그저.... 그의 자리에서 살라고. 너랑 해리, 같은 부분도 많잖아?”  
“그러니까 나더러 평범한 대학교수 겸 유닛 소속 연구원이 되어, 닥터랑 너랑 조용히 살라고? 지구 정복 같은 거 하지 말고?”  
“바로 그거야. 특히 마지막. 대학 교수야 정 하기 싫으면 때려치고 나와서.... 음, 뭐든 공학자들이 독립해서 하는 걸 해도 되고.”  
“그게 가능하다고 생각해?”  
“어이쿠, 그렇게 간단한 것도 불가능한 양반이신가?”  
마스터가 잭을 째렸다. 잭은 능글능글한 웃음을 거두지 않았다.  
“좋아, 시도 정도는 못할 것도 없지.”  
마스터가 그를 외면했다.  
“잘 될 리는 없지만...... 나쁘지 않은 삶이었고.”  
“뭐야 너도 해리로 살고 싶었던 거냐.”  
“나쁘지 않았다고 했을 뿐이야, 누가 해리로 살고 싶다고 말했냐!”  
“왜, 위대하신 타임로드가 되어가지고 인간의 삶을 부러워한 게 부끄러워?”  
“안 부러워했어!”  
“이제 보니 너 거짓말 참 못하는구나. 그래갖고 어떻게 정복 사업에 나섰대?”  
“너...... 너 정말 내가 그놈이 미운 말을 하기 때문에 닥터를 좋아하는 거라고 생각하는 거냣!”  
잭이 웃었다. 전화가 울리자 그가 별 생각 없이 받았다.  
“여...”  
-어디야?  
닥터 목소리를 듣고 잭은 딱 굳어버렸다.  
-대답 안 하겠다고. 뭐 됐어, 위치 추적은 이미 했으니까.  
전화가 끊겼다. 잭은 멍하니 마스터를 보았다. 마스터 역시 멍해서 잭만 마주보았다.  
“............옷 입어!”  
잭이 소리치고 서둘러 자기 옷을 찾아들었다. 마스터도 허둥지둥 옷을 몸에 꿰었다. 그러나 둘 다 바지도 다 입기 전에 타디스 소리가 들리더니 옆 도로에 떡하니 파란 전화 박스가 나타났다.  
“................맙소사.”  
누가 말했는지는 알 수도 알 필요도 없었다. 닥터가 타디스에서 뛰어나와 주위를 한 바퀴 둘러보고는 이들이 있는 차로 곧장 왔다. 그 동안 잭은 셔츠를 걸치고 마스터에게 담요를 목까지 덮어주었다.  
닥터가 차 문을 벌컥 열었다.  
“어............ 아, 안녕하세요, 닥터.”  
“안녕 못해.”  
닥터가 잭을 노려보았다.  
“잭 대체 마스터 데려다 무슨..”  
닥터가 코끝을 찡그렸다.  
“.........................무슨..................”  
“강간은 아니었어.”  
마스터가 서둘러 말했다.  
“그럼?”  
“그.....으게....”  
닥터가 이제는 마스터를 노려보았다.  
“닥터가 결혼한 건 해리지 마스터가 아니니까, 바람을 피웠다곤 할 수 없지 않을까요?”  
잭이 말하고 닥터와 마스터 양쪽의 째림을 당했다.  
“믿을 수가 없어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“믿을 수가 없다고, 다른 세상 누가 눈이 맞아도 너희 둘만은 안 그럴 줄 알았는데.”  
“그런데, 생각보다 싫지 않더라.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터가 화를 내었다.  
“너 지금 그게 할 말이냐!”  
“아니, 정말로.”  
마스터가 닥터에게 진정하라고 손짓했다.  
“놀랄 정도로, 좋았어. 인간이었을 때야 그렇다 쳐도 이제는 싫어 마땅한데 말이지. 안 그래?”  
“그래서 이제는 잭하고 살게?”  
마스터의 표정이 흐려졌다. 잭이 닥터의 팔을 잡았다.  
“당연히 같이 살아야죠, 이제 저 내쫓을 생각이었어요? 그 집에서?”  
“.......잭?”  
“닥터야말로 말 해봐요. 닥터가 사랑하고 같이 살고 싶은 건, 마스터인가요 해리인가요?”  
“잭.”  
마스터가 손을 뻗었다가 담요가 흘러내리자 서둘러 다시 끌어올렸다.  
“무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거야?”  
“간단히 말해서, 지금 마스터를 살리려고 하는 건 의무감 때문인가요, 아니면.”  
“잭, 그만둬.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“왜 그런 걸 묻는데? 너하곤....”  
“상관있어, 많이.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“저는, 음, 아직 제대로 모르겠지만, 지켜보고 싶다는 생각 정도는 해요. 적어도 당장 죽이려는 생각은 안 드네요. 그런데 닥터는 어떻죠? 마스터를 어떻게 하고 싶은 건가요?”  
닥터는 망설였다. 마스터가 체념한 표정으로 고개를 흔들었다.  
“봤지, 잭? 내가 해리의 자리에 들어가 사는 건 불가능해. 닥터가 원하는 건 해리지 내가 아니라고.”  
“왜..... 왜 말이 그렇게 되는데!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“왜냐니.”  
마스터가 어리둥절해서 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“네가 그랬잖아, 마스터가 아니라 해리를 선택했다고. 네가 사랑하는 건.”  
“아니야!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“아냐, 그 때 그렇게 말한 건.”  
“거짓말이었나?”  
마스터의 눈빛이 흉흉해졌다.  
“해리에게, 거짓으로 사랑한다 말한 거였어?”  
닥터는 대답을 못하고 어물거렸다. 진퇴양난에 빠져 옴짝달싹못하는 닥터를 보고 잭은 그를 좀 도와줘야겠다고 생각했다.  
“난 해리가 너이기 때문에 사랑한 거야.”  
잭이 뭐라 말을 꺼내기 전에 닥터가 먼저 말을 했다. 더구나 그게 상당히 정답에 가까웠기 때문에 잭은 그만 놀라고 말았다.  
“그럼 해리를 선택했다던 말은.”  
“그건 내 이기심 때문이었어.”  
닥터가 설명했다.  
“너와 같이, 싸우지 않고 세계나 지구의 운명 같은 걸로 걱정할 필요 없이 평화롭고 행복하게 살면서 넌 내가 반대할 필요 없는 하고 싶은 일을 하고 같이 여행도 다니며 사람들하고도 사이좋게 지내고...... 꿈같은 현실이었는걸. 너에겐 몹시 미안했지만 도저히 놓칠 수가 없었어.”  
“한 마디로 닥터는, 마스터를 깨우면 다시 싸우게 될 거라 생각해서 마스터와 싸우는 것 보다 마스터와 결혼하는 쪽을 선택했다는 거네요.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“응, 그런 셈이지.”  
“괴로운 현실보다 즐거운 꿈을 택하는 종류의 인간인줄은 몰랐군, 닥터.”  
마스터가 빈정거렸다.  
“그래봤자 거짓에 불과하다는 거 알고 있지 않아? 해리는 내가 아니야.”  
“...........알아.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙였다. 그가 잭을 흘끔 보았다.  
“그래도 어쩌면, 네가 해리의 삶을 마음에 들어 할지도 모른다고 생각했어.”  
마스터도 잭도 아무 말도 못했다. 닥터가 말을 계속했다.  
“해리는 네가 아니지만, 적어도 너의 반영이긴 하잖아? 그러니, 혹시 네가 이 삶을 싫지 않다고 생각한다면, 그래서 아크가 열린 다음에도, 그대로는 아니더라도, 그 삶과 어느 정도 비슷한 인생을 살아보고 싶어진다면, 소박하고 평화로운 행복을.”  
“그만.”  
마스터가 말을 잘랐다. 닥터는 불안한 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“잭.”  
마스터가 불렀다.  
“응?”  
“웃지 마 - 네놈들 이거 짠 거지!”  
“응? 뭘?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“넌 몰라도 돼!”  
“아니, 그건 아니지.”  
킥킥거리다 말고 잭이 정색을 했다.  
“너 뿐 아니라 나와 닥터의 미래도 같이 결정되는 거라고, 당연히 닥터도 알아야지.”  
“그러니까 뭘?”  
“그게, 닥터가 오기 직전에 우리 둘이서 그런 이야기를 하고 있었거든요.”  
잭이 점잔을 빼며 설명했다.  
“결론적으로 말해서 마스터도 해리의 삶을 살고 싶어 하고..”  
“시도해 볼 수도 있단 얘기였다니까!”  
“그리고, 안 짰어. 미리 짰다면 내가 닥터 오기 전에 너랑 섹스했을 것 같냐.”  
마스터는 입을 뻐끔거렸지만 말은 나오지 않았다.  
“그 문제 말인데.”  
닥터가 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.  
“잭, 대체 왜 그런거야? 마스터도?”  
“그게.....”  
“질투해?”  
마스터가 되물었다.  
“질투 이전에 이유를 알고 싶다고!”  
“그래서? 이유만 알면 납득하고 마음이 편해질 것 같아? 더 이상 신경도 안 쓰이고?”  
“아니!”  
마스터가 히죽 웃었다.  
“조금은 정직해졌군, 닥터.”  
“내가 거짓말쟁이면 네가 바람피워도 된다는 법은 없어!”  
“그렇군.”  
마스터가 활짝 웃었다.  
“들었지, 잭? 우리 결혼을 새로 해야 할 것 같아.”  
“응, 그래. 행복하겠네.”  
잭이 빈정거렸다. 마스터는 신경쓰지 않았다.  
“닥터, 반지 줘봐.”  
마스터가 손을 내밀었다. 닥터가 주머니에서 해리의 결혼 반지를 꺼내 내밀었다. 마스터가 손가락에 끼우자 태양석은 닥터보다 좀 더 어두운 검붉은 빛깔로 빛났다.  
“이건 더 이상 안 되겠다.”  
마스터가 동의를 구하듯 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터는 한참 마스터의 얼굴을 살피더니 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“둘은 같은 종족인데, 색이 많이 다르네요.”  
잭이 두 반지를 비교해보며 말했다.  
“지금 마스터 건강 상태가 너무 나빠서 그럴 거야.”  
닥터가 말하고 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아니 그러고보니 너 뭘 말짱한 척 하고 있는 거야, 목숨이 간댕간댕한 주제에! 아직 치료가 잔뜩 남아있다고. 잭, 마스터를 타디스로 옮기자.“  
“네.”  
잭이 마스터를 담요째 번쩍 안아들었다.  
“.....우리가 같이 들면 안 돼?”  
“이대로 들 만 한데요, 뭘. 들것이 있는 것도 아니고, 둘이서 드는 게 더 힘들어요. 빨리가서 문이나 열어요.”  
닥터는 입을 비죽 내밀었지만 시키는 대로 타디스 문을 열고 길을 틔웠다. 상황이 꽤 바뀌었다고는 해도 여전히 마스터를 살려내는 게 최우선 과제인 건 변하지 않았다. 결혼 문제는 그 이후에 논의해도 늦지 않았다.


	52. Chapter 52

마스터를 치료실에 옮겨놓자 닥터는 즉시 마스터를 집중 치료기에 넣고 정밀 검사와 각종 투약, 그리고 잭에게도 마법으로 밖에 보이지 않는 이런저런 치료를 쉬지도 않고 계속했다. 그러는 걸 보고 있노라니 드디어 마스터가 실제로 중환자라는 실감이 나서 잭은 마스터와 있었던 일을 조금 반성했다.  
닥터뿐 아니라 조수 노릇하는 잭도 같이 정신없이 며칠을 보냈다. 마침내 기다리는 것 밖에 더 할 게 없는 때가 되자 둘은 겨우 치료실을 나와 한 숨 돌렸다.  
“이제 회복을 기다리기만 하면 되는 건가요?”  
“그랬으면 좋겠어.”  
닥터가 지친 표정으로 의자에 걸터앉았다.  
“할 수 있는 건 다 했다고 자신하지만, 그게 ‘충분’ 했는지에 대해선......”  
닥터의 표정이 더 흐려졌다.  
“최선의 결과가 나온다고 해도 마스터는 예전 같지 않을 거야. 몸이 약해지는 건 물론이고 다음 재생성이 가능할지도 불투명해. 질병이나 독에 대한 저항력도 불안하고....”  
“잘될 거에요.”  
잭이 말했다. 닥터가 약하게 웃었다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
“뭘요.”  
“하지만, 정말 괜찮아?”  
잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“정말로 마스터가 회복하길 바라고 있어?”  
“.........글쎄요.”  
잭도 닥터 맞은편에 털썩 앉았다.  
“솔직히 저도 혼란스러워요. 마스터는 미워하는데. 미워했는데. 그런데.”  
잭이 약간 말을 망설였다.  
“해리를 사랑했던 것 때문이기도 하고, 해리랑 살면서 쭉..... 이제 마스터에게 구애되는 건 그만두자고 생각한 탓도 있을 거고, 막상... 다시 만난 마스터가, 내가 증오하던 그 놈 보다 해리 쪽에 더 가까워보여서.....”  
잭이 한숨을 토하며 천정을 올려다보았다.  
“게다가 그게 다 연극 같지는 않단 말이에요.”  
“.......잭.”  
“네?”  
“그, 차에서 둘이 있었을 때, 이런저런 이야기들을 했다고 했지.”  
“예. 해리로 살고 싶은지, 해리와 마스터는 같은 사람인지 다른 사람인지, 제.... 불사에 대해 해리가 느꼈던 것, 그리고, 음.”  
잭이 잠시 생각했다.  
“아, 그가 어떻게 되살아났는지. 그 때도 불로불사를 노리는 사람에게 잡혀갔던 거라며 무지 짜증내던데요.”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“마스터가 그 얘길 했어?”  
“네. 닥터는 마스터가 자길 구했다고 생각하겠지만 그는 그저 그놈을 죽이고 싶었을 뿐이라고.”  
“........응, 그래.”  
닥터가 축 쳐졌다.  
“그럴 만도 하지. 성공이었음 좋겠다.”  
“네?”  
잭이 닥터를 의구심 가득한 표정으로 뜯어보았다.  
“왜, 누구든 내가 죽었으면 좋겠다라고 말하는 게 이상해서?”  
“아뇨, 그것도 이상하지만 그게, 마스터가 그 네이스미스란 자를 죽였기 때문에 닥터가 무사하게 된 것 아니에요? 뭘 결과 모르는 것처럼.”  
“엥?”  
닥터가 몸을 앞으로 휙 내밀었다.  
“무슨 소리야, 네이스미스라니?”  
잭은 당황했다.  
“어........ 아니에요? 그자에게 잡혀갔었다고, 마스터는 그와 손잡고 싶어 했지만 버림받았다고......”  
“네이스미스한테 납치당한 건 맞지만, 우리가 대면한 적은 그가 아니라 라실론이었어.”  
“그건 또 누구에요?”  
닥터가 놀랐다.  
“마스터가 대체 뭐라고 얘기한 거야? 북소리에 대해서는? 그건 말했어?”  
“그거, 발리언트에서 미친 것처럼 떠들어 댈 때....”  
“말 안 했구나.”  
닥터는 충격 받은 표정이었다.  
“그 사건 전체를 말하기 싫다면 그건 그것대로 이해할 수 있지만, 그건 말하면서 막상 가장 변명이 될 사실은 말하지 않다니, 대체 왜?”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어나 방 안을 왔다 갔다 했다.  
“변명 따위 구차해서? 그럴 지도 모르지, 마스터는 언제나 자존심이 하늘을 찔렀으니까. 하지만 잭하고 화해하려면 말하는 편이 좋았을 텐데. 대면하자마자 문화적인 대화를 나눌 만큼 분위기 부드러웠을 리도 없고 잭이 그를 죽일지도 모른다는 생각 정도는 했을 텐데 아무리 그래도 죽음 정도는 피하고 싶어 하잖아, 마스터라고 해도. 아니 예전엔 우주 제일로 삶에 집착하던 사람이었는데 나한테 살려달라고 애원한 적도 있었으면서 뭘 새삼. 그야 이전에는 그렇게 죽어버리기도 했지만 그 땐 그걸로 자기가 이겼다고 생각했을 때고 살아날 방도도 준비해 놨고 지금은 그런 것도 아니잖아!”  
닥터가 잭을 휙 돌아보았다. 잭은 알아듣기도 힘들 만큼 빠르게 쏟아지는 말을 이해하려고 애쓰다 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“뭐가 아닌데요?”  
“아니지 않다고 말하는 거야? 그 때는 시간을 되돌려 마스터의 치세를 없애버렸다곤 해도 마사와 네가 당한 일만으로 이미 난 패배한 거나 마찬가지였어. 상처뿐인 승리라는 거지. 거기서 유일한 전리품이랄 수 있는 건 그 자신뿐이었고, 마스터는 그걸 내게 넘겨주길 거부한 거야. 지금하곤......”  
“잠깐만요, 닥터!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“닥터 말에 반대하자는 게 아니라 무슨 소린지 모르겠다고요! 좀 알아듣게 설명해주지 않겠어요, 우선 그 변명이 뭔지 부터?”  
“아.”  
닥터가 말을 멈추었다.  
“........미안, 마스터가 또 자기 목숨을 아끼지 않은 건가 생각하니......”  
그가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그래, 어디까지 했지? 응. 라실론은 갈리프레이의 초대, 그리고 마지막 로드 프레지던트였어. 타임로드라는 종족을 만들어내다시피 한 인물인데, 지금은 역사 얘기를 하려는 게 아니니 생략하고 그냥 나와 마스터보다 아니 우리 둘을 합친 것 보다 더 훨씬 강력하고 또 교활한 존재라는 것만 알아두면 돼.”  
“그게 가능한 겁니까.”  
잭이 질린 표정을 했다.  
“응. 내가 갈리프레이를 타임락에 가둬버린 건 알고 있지. 그리고 라실론은 내가 무엇을 하려는지 깨닫자 그걸 열기 위한 계략을 만들었어. 타임락 안팎을 연결하기 위한, 열쇠가 될 신호를 만들어..... 타임락 밖에 있을 두 타임로드 중 하나의 정신에 심은 거야.”  
“.........네?”  
“응, 타임락이 닫히기 전 과거로 신호를 보내서. 패러독스 발생 따위 무시해버리고. 마침 딱 적당한 수단이 있었거든. 모든 타임로드는 아카데미에 입학하기 전 드러나 있는 시공간의 균열을 들여다보게 되니까, 그 틈을 통해서.”  
“예전에, 마스터가 그 때 미쳐버린 거라고 했었죠. 관계 있는 겁니까?”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그, 라실론이란 자가, 마스터를 미치게 만들어 결과적으로 그의 악행에 책임이 있다고요.”  
“마스터의 책임이 없다는 게 아니야. 그저, 그런 일이 없었더라면 다른 결과가 나왔을지도 모른다는 것뿐이지. 난 그 가능성을 시험해보고 싶은 거고. 마스터가 어떻게 생각할지는 모르겠지만.......”  
“협조할거에요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“마스터가 그랬거든요. 그 죽이고 싶던 자에 대해 말하며, 자기 인생을 짓밟고 다르게 되었을... 달랐을? 아무튼 가능성을 빼앗았다고요. 그 땐 뭔 소린지 몰라 혹시 네이스미스란 자에게 강간이라도 당했나 라고만 생각했지만.”  
“개목걸이를 채우고 구속복을 입혀놓긴 했더라.”  
닥터가 샐쭉해졌다.  
“아.”  
그가 잭에게 쿠션을 집어던졌다.  
“이상한 상상 하지 마!”  
잭이 쿠션을 피했다.  
“하지만, 그런 설명을 들으면 떠올려보지 않을 수 없잖아요? 인간이란 상상력.”  
“그런.... 이상한 표정 하면서 떠올리지 마, 그렇다 해도!”  
“어라, 질투해요?”  
잭이 음흉한 표정을 했다.  
“흐음, 실은 닥터도 그 녀석한테......”  
“그만두지 못해!”  
닥터가 소파를 들어 던질 기세로 아우성치자 잭은 웃으며 비는 시늉을 했다.  
“원래 이야기로 돌아가서요.”  
잭이 다시 심각한 얼굴로 돌아왔다.  
“그럼 그 녀석 지금 상태는 어떤가요? 여전히 미쳐있는 거에요, 아니면.”  
“사실은 나도 모르겠어. 마스터가 정신 쪽은 전혀 들여다보게 해주지 않았거든.”  
닥터가 침울하게 말했다.  
“그렇게 접촉을 거부하는 거 보면, 아직 남아있는 게 아닐까..... 겉으로는 상당히 침착하게 행동하고 있지만, 예전에도 목적만 있으면 그 정도는 어렵지 않았으니까.”  
잭이 닥터 옆으로 가서 그의 어깨를 안고 토닥였다.  
“그렇다 해도 원인을 알고 극복하려는 마음이 있으면 그 전보다는 훨씬 견디기 쉬울 거에요.”  
“그랬음 좋겠어.”  
닥터가 잭에게 기댔다.  
“정말로 그렇게 되었으면 좋겠어.”

 

마스터는 잠에서 깨어났다.  
타디스 안이었다. 그것도 치료실이었다. 목이 깔깔해서 좌우를 둘러보니 옆 탁자에 액체가 든 컵이 놓여있었다. 옆으로 움직여 컵을 들어 냄새를 맡아보니 미지근한 물이었다. 그가 물 한 컵을 단번에 다 비웠다.  
물을 마시고 나니 정신이 좀 맑아졌다. 그거 몸 상태를 점검했다. 이런저런 신경 쓰이는 문제점이 많이 있지만 적어도 한 가지는 분명했다  
그는 더 이상 죽어가고 있지 않았다.  
“성공했구나, 닥터.”  
살 수 있게 되었다는 데 기뻐해야 할지 닥터가 또 성공을 거뒀다는 데 기분나빠해야 할지 고민하다 마스터는 우선 닥터를 찾아야겠다고 생각했다.   
치료실에는 닥터가 없었다. 중환자를 혼자 놔두다니 이런 부주의한 놈을 봤나, 하고 중얼거리며 마스터는 슬슬 몸을 움직여 침대를 벗어났다. 마음 같아선 벌떡 일어나 뛰어가고 싶었지만 지금 몸 상태가 그런 움직임을 감당할 수 있을지 확신할 수가 없었다.  
천천히 병실을 나와 복도를 걸었다. 닥터가 어디 있을지 찾고 싶었지만 이 타디스가 그를 제대로 안내해줄지 알 수 없으므로 무작정 걸었다.  
배가 고팠다. 우선은 부엌에 가는 게 좋겠다고 생각하며 계속 복도를 걸으며 나타나는 문을 열어보았다.  
다행히 얼마 지나지 않아 식당이 나타났다. 부엌은 그 옆이려니 생각해 마스터는 마음 놓고 문을 열었다.  
철퍽.  
무슨 만화에나 나올 연출처럼 문을 열자마자 옆 벽에 뭔가 끈끈한 덩어리 같은 게 부딪쳐 들러붙었다. 마스터는 재빨리 몸을 숙여 2차 공격에 대비했다. 공격대신 닥터의 웃음소리가 들렸다.  
“좋아요, 그렇게 나온다면 저도!”  
“어디 해..... 으악, 잭! 안 돼 안 돼, 직접 공격은 반차아으가아차가워어어!”  
마스터가 고개를 들어 부엌 안을 보았다.  
정정. 엉망진창이 되어버린 부엌이었던 곳을 보았다.  
부엌 벽 여기저기에 이런 저런 반죽과 소스가 칠해져 있고 바닥엔 채소 잎이 가랑잎처럼 널려있었다. 그리고 잭은 닥터를 꽉 잡은 채 그의 옷 속에 아마도 아이스크림으로 추정되는 물건을 퍼 넣는 중이었다.  
“..........니들.”  
“에잇, 이렇게 된 거!”  
바둥거리던 닥터가 케찹병을 들어 잭의 얼굴에 대고 콱 짰다. 잭이 소리 지르며 물러나 눈을 비비자 서둘러 연계 공격으로 삼을 걸 찾아 부엌 안을 두리번거렸다.  
먹을 걸로 싸움질이라니 니네가 애냐, 라고 소리쳐야 했다. 마스터는 그러려고 입을 열었다. 그러나 말이 나오지 않았다.  
닥터도 잭도 즐거워보였다. 웃고 있었다. 너무나 즐거워보여서 저기가 저기에 끼어들어 방해해도 될지 확신이 안 설 지경이었다. 꼭 방해할 생각이 아니더라도 자신은 저렇게 유치한 장난을 치며 놀 수는 없었다. 역시 사는 세계가 다르다는 생각이 들었다.   
‘나, 정말 저 놈들이랑 어울릴 수 있는 건가? 역시 더 늦기 전에 도망가야 하는 거 아니야?’  
“어, 미스터!”  
그러나 늦어버렸다. 두리번거리던 닥터가 그를 발견하고 달려왔다. 마스터는 일어나 서둘러 멀쩡한 체 했다.  
“이게 대체 무슨 난리야. 먹을 걸로 싸움질이라니 너희들이 애냐. 다섯 살짜리들이야?”  
“다섯 살 아니라도 음식 싸움은 해.”  
잭이 당당하게 말했다.  
“그래, 다섯 살 아니라고 증명하다니 훌륭하기도 해라. 이 법석이 대체 뭐야?”  
“그게, 잭이 내 얼굴에 파이를 던져서.....”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“너 좋아하는 커스터드를 속히 먹여주고 싶었나보지?”  
“에? 커스터드인줄 어떻게 알았어?”  
닥터가 물었다. 마스터는 그의 콧잔등에 아직도 묻어있는 커스터드 약간을 손가락으로 떠내 닥터 눈앞에 들이밀었다.  
“장님이라도 알 수 있겠다.”  
“장님은 아예 안 보이는데?”  
“커스터드 냄새는 뭐 어디 간 줄 아냐.”  
닥터가 마스터의 손가락을 빤히 쳐다보더니 혀를 내밀어 커스터드를 쏙 핥아먹었다.  
마스터의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“너............ 잭도 보고 있는데!”  
“어이, 나야말로 애 아니거든?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“아니니까 문제지, 애면 뭐가 걱정인데!”  
“걱정 마, 걱정 마. 아무리 닥터가 자각도 없이 에로한 짓을 해도 남편 허락도 없이는 손 안 대.”  
“내 엉덩인 내 거야.”  
닥터가 방어적으로 말했다.  
“내 동의 없이 잭이랑 맘껏 하고 싶은 거냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“그게 아니라 잭이 또 네 허락 받았다고 내 엉덩이를 때리려 들지도 모르잖아.”  
“나는 왜.......”  
한숨 쉬려고 고개를 숙이다 마스터는 입을 다물었다. 반지 없이 빈 손가락이 눈에 들어왔다.  
“마스터?”  
그가 조용하자 닥터가 걱정스러운 목소리를 내었다. 동요를 감추기 위해 마스터는 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.  
“배고파.”  
“아.”  
닥터가 서둘러 냉장고로 갔다.  
“잠깐만 기다려, 먹을 거 만들어줄게. 뭐 먹고 싶어? 소화 기능은 어때, 우선은 유동식이 좋을까? 배는 얼마나 고파? 생명력이 새는 현상은 좀 어때?”  
“빨리도 물어본다. 누수는 진정된 것 같아. 배고픈 건 그냥, 배가 몹시 고픈 정도고. 얼마나 소화시킬 수 있을지는 모르겠으니까 유동식은 찬성이다.”  
“알았어, 앉아서 기다려.”  
“너 그 상태로 요리할 거냐? 옷 속에 아이스크림 들어있지 않아?”  
“......아.”  
“제가 할 게요.”  
잭이 닥터에게서 냄비를 받아들었다.  
“씻고 옷 갈아입고 와요.”  
“너는.”  
“전 옷 속까지는 안 들어갔잖아요.”  
닥터는 마스터를 흘끔 바라보았다. 마스터가 고개를 끄덕이자 닥터는 웃어보이곤 부엌을 나갔다. 마스터와 잭 둘만 남자 주위엔 어색한 분위기가 흘렀다.


	53. Chapter 53

“음, 뭐 만들까? 뭐든 먹고 싶은 거 있어? 너무 만들기 어렵지는 않은 걸로.”  
잭이 개수대로 가서 우선 손을 씻었다.  
“물.”  
“아 그것 참 만들기 힘들겠...... 야.”  
“왜, 수소에 불만 붙이면 만들어지잖아.”  
마스터가 엄숙하게 대꾸했다.  
“물 한 컵 만들자고 타디스 폭파시킬 거냐?”  
“걱정 마, 타디스는 그 정도로 안 망가져.”  
“더 쉬운 방법이 있지.”  
잭이 컵에 물을 따른 뒤 설탕을 한 숟갈 퍼 넣고 휘휘 저어서 마스터의 앞에 놓았다. 마스터가 벌컥벌컥 마셨다.  
“내가 준 걸 잘도 먹는구나.”  
잭이 감탄하는 어조로 말했다.  
“뭘 이제 와서. 새삼 날 죽여 좋은 일이 있을 것도 아닌데.”  
“너 인간의 원한을 과소평가하는 거냐?”  
“그건 아니지만.....”  
마스터가 잭을 올려다보았다.  
“죽이고 싶어 하지 않잖아.”  
“젠장.”  
잭이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“마스터 놈한테 마음을 읽히다니.”  
“무슨 소리야, 그 쯤은 누구라도 읽어.”  
마스터가 잠깐 생각했다.  
“너, 혹시 자신은 읽기 힘든 사람이라고 착각하고 있던 거냐?”  
“착각 아니야!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“그래그래, 그렇다고 해 두자. 하지만 아무리 멍청한 지구인이라고 해도, 죽일 수 있는 기회가 세 번이나 있었는데 그냥 지나쳐 보내고, 차 안에 마주 앉아 많은 대화를 나누고, 섹스마저 하고 같이 살자고 소원을 빈 다음 살려두려고 성심성의껏 노력한 사람이 상대를 죽이고 싶어 한다고는 믿지 않을 것 아냐.”  
잭은 좌절했다.  
“뭐, 틀리거나 오해한 거라도?”  
“아니, 없어. 없어서 더 데미지가 커....”  
“위로가 될지는 모르겠지만, 나 역시 널 좋아하게 된 건 본의가 아니었어.”  
“.....그래, 그거 참 엄청나게 위로가 된다.”  
잭이 일어나 마스터의 멱살을 쥐고 들어 올려 입을 맞췄다. 마스터도 그의 몸에 팔을 둘렀다.  
“설탕맛 키스라니 이것도 나쁘지 않은데.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“그래...... 근데 우리 둘 다 옷 갈아입어야겠다.”  
“음.”  
잭의 몸에 묻어있던 타르타르 소스와 마늘을 넣은 토마토 소스 등등이 마스터의 파자마에도 묻어버렸다. 잭은 은근하게 웃으며 마스터의 귓불을 지분거렸다.  
“기왕 이렇게 된 거 같이 샤워할까?”  
“으음..... 싫은 건 아니지만......”  
마스터가 잭을 밀어내었다.  
“우선은 닥터와..... 말을 해봐야 할 것 같아. 이것 저것.”  
“.....그래.”  
“사실 너하고 먼저 그런 저런 이야기를 하게 된 게 이상한 거라고, 닥터하고는 아직 제대로 말도 못 해봤는데.”  
“그건 확실히 이상하긴 하다.”  
잭이 잠깐 생각했다.  
“너, 살 생각은 있는 거지?”  
“그래.”  
대답하고 마스터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“왜, 닥터가 너더러 알아 오라든?”  
“아니, 그런 말은 안 했지만......”  
“그래도 네가 나서서 물어볼 만큼 네 앞에서 걱정을 했다 이거지. 걱정 마, 닥터가 두려워하는 것도 이해는 가지만, 난 그 때처럼 죽어서 도망갈 생각은 없으니까.”  
그가 고개를 숙여 자기 손을 내려다보았다.  
“이제는 정말로 다시 살아날 방법이 없기도 하고.”  
“그러냐.”  
“있어도 안 알려줘.”  
“그렇겠지.”  
잭이 마스터의 머리카락에 손가락을 넣어 북북 문질렀다.  
“난 그런 건 상관없어, 네가 또 미쳐서 지구를 정복하겠다고 날뛰지만 않으면. 뭐든 다 드러나는 사람은 매력 없더라.”  
“너 매력.....”  
“그건 특수 상황이고! 평소에는 정말 읽기 힘든 남자라니까? 아무튼 씻고 와라. 먹을 거 만들어 놓을게. 조개 괜찮아?”  
“클램차우더? 나쁘진 않지만, 밀가루 말고 쌀로 해. 영국식은 너무 텁텁하다고.”  
“영국의 수상이었던 자가 영국 음식을 까다니.”  
“영국 음식은 영국 여왕도 깔걸?”  
“....그건 그래.”  
“갔다 온다.”  
마스터가 부엌을 나갔다. 역시, 적어도 앞으로 뭘 어떻게 하고 싶은지 가닥이 잡힐 때까지는 잭과 닥터와 같이 예전처럼 지내는 것도 좋을 것 같았다.  
그러려면 우선 집으로 돌아가야 할 것이다. 언제가 좋을지 지금 유닛이나 학교 등 주위 상황은 어떤지 닥터와 이야기를 해봐야겠다고 생각하며 마스터는 무심코 아까 잭이 문질렀던 자기 머리에 손을 얹었다.  
머리카락엔 마요네즈가 듬뿍 묻어있었다.  
“..............목욕 전에 할 일이 좀 있는 것 같군.”  
어떤 음식이나 소스가 가장 냄새나고 끈끈하고 색과 모양도 고약했는지 떠올리며 마스터는 다시 부엌으로 향했다.  
닥터는 순진하게 혼자 씻고 온 걸 후회하게 되겠지만 그건 나중 이야기.

 

한바탕 난리 법석 이후 씻고 먹고 한 뒤 모두 정신 차리고 나서 이들은 언제로 어떻게 돌아가야 하는지 의논했다.  
“파장을 줄이려면 되도록 일찍이 낫겠지.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터가 고개를 저었다.  
“하지만 잘못 우리 중 누구와 마주칠 위험을 무릅쓰기 보다는 안전하게 잭이 마스터를 들고 튀다 걸렸을 때로 돌아가는 게 나을 것 같아.”  
“들고 튀다뇨, 전 어디까지나 크레이그와 소피가 이 일에 말려드는 걸 막기 위해서......”  
“날 잡아 죽이려고 달려온 거잖아.”  
마스터가 지적했다.  
“그건.....”  
“그건 괜찮지만, 되도록 일찍으로 하는 게 좋아. 정말로 이전에 살던 그대로 시치미 떼고 살 생각이라면 말이지. 학교에도 유닛에도 변명할 말을 생각해둬야 할 거고.......”  
마스터가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“왜 그래?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“유닛도 유닛이지만 마사.”  
“아.”  
“너 그 때 창고에서 같이 나간 뒤로 마사랑 대화 해봤냐?”  
“아니.”  
잭이 불편한 표정으로 고개를 저었다.  
“그 때는 정말.... 그 후론 나 집에도 안 들어갔어.”  
“그럼 어디서... 술집 전전했냐.”  
“뭐 그렇지.”  
잭이 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“음, 어쩌면 그 시점으로 갈 수 있지 않을까, 집은 비었고 유닛 쪽에서도 달리 연락 받은 거 없고.....”  
“잭.”  
“네, 닥터?”  
“‘창고에서 마사와 같이 나간 뒤로’ 가 무슨 뜻이야?”  
“.........어.”  
잭이 마스터를 쳐다보았다. 마스터는 난처한 표정으로 두 사람에게 번갈아 시선을 주었다.  
“마스터?”  
“잭하고 마사가..... 너 오기 전에 왔었어. 왔다 그냥 갔어.”  
“총 들고?”  
“죽이러 갔었어요.”  
말 돌려봐야 소용이 없을 것 같아 잭이 실토했다.  
“역시 죽이는 게 모두에게 좋겠다고 생각해서요. 그런데..... 막상 대면하고 나니 죽일 수가 없더라고요.”  
“그래서 죽이기 싫은 게 아니라 그 자리에서 날 죽이는 게 나한테 이로운 결과가 된다는 핑계를 열심히 만들었지.”  
마스터가 심술궂게 말했다.  
“안 죽어서 불만이냐?”  
“그건 아니다만.”  
잭이 마스터를 노려보았다.  
“그러는 너, 눈 뜨기 전에 잠꼬대 한 건 알고 있어?”  
“......뭐?”  
“응. 막 널 발견해서 가까이 가는데 내 이름을 참 애절하게도 부르더라. 나도 모르게 꼭 끌어안고 괜찮다고 토닥여줘야 할 것만 같은 목소리였어.”  
마스터의 얼굴이 확 빨개졌다.  
“그럴 리가 없어!”  
“그럴 리가 있는 걸.”  
잭이 히죽히죽 웃으며 말했다.  
“게다가 나만 들은 게 아니야. 증인도 있다고.”  
마스터의 얼굴이 붉으락푸르락 해지는 걸 잭은 즐거운 마음으로 감상했다.  
“나는?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“내 이름은 안 불렀어?”  
“이 상황에서 질투하지 마!”  
마스터가 닥터의 등짝을 때렸다.  
“저놈들 가고 나서 바로 전화해서 너 불렀다. 됐냐? 잠꼬대 따위 보다 실물을 부른 게 더 낫잖아!”  
“....그런가.”  
닥터의 표정이 풀어졌다. 잭이 아니꼽다는 표정으로 그를 보았다.  
“그럼 마스터가 애절하게 잠꼬대했던 날 다음 정도로 가서, 마사에게 사정을........ 설명하고..............”  
잭이 푸욱 처졌다.  
“마사가 날 죽일 거야...........”  
“왜?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“몰라서 묻냐!”  
“아니, 알지만 네 입으로 듣고 싶어서.”  
“너야말로 내가 닥터를 사랑하는 이유가 닥터는 미운 말을 해서라고 생각하는 거지!”  
“저기, 잭?”  
닥터가 끼어들었다.  
“나 사랑하는 거 맞지?”  
잭은 어리둥절했다.  
“물론이지요, 미운 말을 좀 한다고 해서 사랑이 식거나 하지는 않아요.”  
“.......나는 미운 말을 하는 사람으로 확정인 거야?”  
“아닐 때가 더 많아. 그래서 하고 싶은 말이 뭔데?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“그게, 너희 둘 말하고 있는 거 보고 있으려니 나는 뒷전이고 너희 둘만 서로 좋아하고 있는 것 같아서.....”  
“그럴 리가요!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“아니 대체, 왜 그런 생각을 하는 거에요? 우리 서로 싫은 소리만 열심히 늘어놓고 있었는데.”  
닥터가 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“왜요?”  
“......아니, 그럼 그 날로 가서, 마사에게 사정을 설명하고 유닛에는 말을 잘 꾸며대야겠지. 이번 사건 자체는 정당방위....를 약간 벗어난 정도라고 해도.”  
“약간이요?”  
잭이 항의의 소리를 냈다.  
“몰살이 정당방위로 보일 리 없다는 건 알아. 하지만 다른 사람들에게도 그레이트 인텔리전스가 숨어있었을 가능성이 있는걸. 나라면 죽이기보단 우선 기절시키거나 한 뒤 정신면을 뒤져서 뿌리 뽑을 방도를 찾았겠지만 그건 내 방식이고 적어도 의미 없는 살인을 한 건 아니야.”  
“알아주니 고맙구나.”  
마스터가 가볍게 빈정거렸다.  
“그래도 그렇게 설명할 수는 없지. 네가 아직 유닛의 기록에 남아있다면 나도 남아있을 거고, 그들은 옛 범죄자가 자기네 일을 하고 있는 걸 싫어할 테니까. 그리고 유닛의 프로젝트에서 탈락하면 난 연구비도 못 끌어오는 교수가 되어 재임용에 실패할 테고 실업자가 되면 모기지를 못 갚아 집도 은행에 넘어갈 거고 홈리스가 되면...”  
“타디스가 있.”  
마스터가 닥터의 뒤통수를 후려쳤다.  
“그런 멀쩡하던 인간도 삐뚤어질 것 같은 일 일어나기 전에 막으면 되잖아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“아니 그 전에, 유닛에 정체가 들키면 홈리스가 문제가 아니라 체포당할 걱정을 해야 하는 거 아니야?”  
“역시 무적 막강한 타디스가 있으니까, 탈옥은 식은 죽 먹기겠지.”  
말하며 마스터가 닥터를 째렸다.  
“그... 맞는 소리 아니야?”  
닥터가 한결 조심스럽게 말했다. 잭이 아까 마스터가 때렸던 닥터의 뒤통수를 살살 쓰다듬어주었다.  
“맞는 말이지만, 역시 그 지경까지 가기 전에 해결하는 게 좋잖아요.”  
“그렇지.”  
“너 다음엔 유치원 보모로 자원해봐라.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“하여간 착해서 손해 보는 놈이라니까.”  
“무슨 소리야, 닥터도 아닌 애들 상대로 이런 애정과 인내심이 솟아날 리가 없잖아.”  
“방금 그 말 여러 가지 종류로 위험했어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“네가 그런 것도 다 알아?”  
마스터가 놀랐다.  
“당연히 알지, 나 애 아냐!”  
“저엉말?”  
“자, 이제 슬슬 집에 가고 싶어지는 사람은 나 하나 뿐?”  
잭이 소리치자 닥터랑 마스터가 입을 다물었다.  
“.....치사해, 아까까지만 해도 자기도 떠들고 있던 주제에.”  
“그러게.”  
“이보셔들.”  
“유닛에 뭐라고 변명할지 생각해보자.”  
닥터가 본론으로 돌아왔다.  
“그리고..... 마사의 노여움을 피할 방법도.”


	54. Chapter 54

다행하게도, 아니 원인을 생각하면 꼭 다행이라고는 말할 수 없지만, 유닛에서는 ‘와이파이를 이용해 사람들의 정신을 업로드해 지배하고 기생하는’ 괴현상의 존재를 알고 있었다. 그래서 닥터가 그게 그레이트 인텔리전스이고 그 옛날 런던 지하철을 박살낼 뻔 하다 닥터와 래스브리지-스튜어트 대령에게 저지당해 유닛 설립의 원동력이 된 그 놈이고 오랜 복수를 하기 위해 닥터와 해리를 습격했던 거라고 설명하자 모두들 납득하고 그런 사악한 정신생명체가 드디어 없어진 걸 기뻐했다.  
너무 기쁜 나머지 많은 인명 피해가 난 데 대해서는 신경을 살짝 덜 쓰는 것 같아 닥터는 삐졌지만, 그래서 사건은 무난히 종결되었고 해리는 예고 없이 유닛에서 며칠 ‘빌려갔던’ 것으로 대학 당국에도 잘 말해주어서 이들은 한 시름 덜 수 있었다.  
물론 마사 상대로는 그렇게 쉽게 되지 않았다. 치사하게도 마스터는 자기가 얼굴 보이면 더 이야기가 어려워질 거라며 타디스 깊숙이로 숨어버렸기 때문에 닥터와 잭은 둘만으로 마사와 상대해야 했다. 정말로 치사했지만 마스터의 말이 사실이었기 때문에 닥터와 잭은 타디스는 집 안에 잘 감춰두고 둘은 차를 타고 마사의 집으로 갔다. 꼭 도청을 걱정하는 건 아니지만 이런 대화를 유닛 내에서 할 수는 없었다.

미키가 자리를 비켜주어 거실에 셋이 둘러앉은 뒤 한참 동안 침묵만이 흘렀다.  
“마스터를 살려두는데 성공했나요?”  
마사가 먼저 물었다.  
“으.....응.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래요. 그럼 이제 어떻게 할 건가요. 타디스에 그를 싣고 우주로 떠나 다시는 지구에 돌아오지 않기라도 할 거에요?”  
“실은 특히 그것 때문에 찾아온 거야.”  
닥터가 마사의 눈치를 보았다.  
“그게 그러니까..... 우리는 살던 대로 살고 싶어.”  
마사는 잠시 자기가 무슨 말을 들었나 생각했다.  
“음, 그러니까, 마스터를 다시.....”  
“타디스에 가두지 않는 거야.”  
닥터가 말을 골랐다.  
“이전 그대로, 대학에 다니면서 연구를....”  
“유닛의 연구를 맡긴다고요? 마스터에게?”  
“실력은 걱정하지 않아도 돼, 마스터는 나 만큼.”  
“지금 실력을 걱정하고 있는 게 아니잖아요!”  
마사가 벌떡 일어나 소리쳤다.  
“미쳤어요? 마스터를, 자유롭게 풀어두고 심지어 기밀 접근권까지 주라고요? 아니 그 이전에! 그...으, 닥터가 마스터를 죽이고 싶어 하지 않는 거나 살리려고 노력하는 거나 그런 건 다 이해하는데요, 그렇다고 자유롭게 놔둬선 안 되죠! 적어도 가둬놔야 하잖아요?”  
“나도 알아. 하지만 기회를 주고 싶었어.”  
“무슨 기회요?”  
“정상적으로 살 기회. 음, 마사. 지금 마스터의 상태는 이전, 발리언트 때와는 많이 달라. 그 때 그를 광기로 몰아가던 북소리가 이제는 사라졌고, 음, 실제로 해리와 비슷한 상태가 되어 있어.”  
마사가 잭에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“지금까지 본 바에 따르면, 그래. 말하는 건 더 얄미워졌지만.”  
“그건 마스터도 널 어떻게 대해야 할지 아직 혼란스러워서 그런 거야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“너도 전보다 싫은 소리가 늘었잖아.”  
“그거야.......”  
잭이 꿍얼거렸다. 마사가 그를 노려보았다.  
“당신은 이걸 찬성한건가요?”  
“어........ 어.”  
잭이 마사의 눈길을 피하며 어색하게 고백했다.  
“그으, 닥터도 그렇고 마스터도 이제는 세계 정복 같은 거 할 생각이 없다고 그러고.......”  
말하면서도 스스로 지리멸렬하게 느껴져 잭은 고개를 숙이고 말끝을 흐렸다.  
“당신, 마스터와 잤군요.”  
“뭐?”  
잭의 얼굴엔 보기 드물게 당황스러움이 또렷이 드러났다.  
“어떻게 그걸......”  
“정말로?! 이 인간이 진짜!”  
마사는 기가 막혀서 심호흡을 해야 했다.  
“넘겨짚었던 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“넘겨짚은 게 아니라 그 정도 일은 일어나야 이 인간과 마스터가 화해를 할 거라는 말이었을 뿐이었어요! 그런데.......”  
마사가 불신에 가득 찬 눈으로 두 사람을 노려보았다.  
“믿을 수 없어, 정말이지, 다른 누구도 아니고 잭 하크니스가. 마스터를.”  
“마사....”  
“그렇게 잘 하던가요, 당신 둘을 다 녹여 놓을 정도로?”  
“마사.”  
잭이 표정을 굳혔다.  
“난 아직 못 했어!”  
닥터가 억울하다는 듯이 말했다. 마사와 잭이 동시에 그를 째려보았다.  
“분위기 파악을 좀 해요.”  
잭이 구박했다.  
“닥터, 아까 마스터를 안 잡아가두는 게 그에게, 뭐 정상적인 삶을 살 기회를 주기 위해서라고 하지 않았어요?”  
마사가 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다.  
“정말로..... 섹스가 문제였던 거에요?”  
“아니야, 하지만 남편은 나인데 둘이서만 먼저......”  
“마스터한테 해리로 살라고 설득하기 위한 거였어요!”  
잭이 항의했다.  
“설득 씩이나?”  
마사가 잭을 노려보았다. 잭은 다시 쪼그라들었다.  
“살라고, 해리로 살라고 설득까지 해서......”  
“마사.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“변명해도 소용 없다는 것 알아. 우리가 미쳤다고 그를 어떻게 믿냐고 생각하는 것도 당연하고. 나부터가 그를 전적으로 믿어도 좋은지 확신이 안 서는걸.”  
“그럼 왜.”  
“해리는 마스터가 아니고, 마스터도 해리가 아니지만, 그래도 그 둘이 완전히 분리된 건 아니야. 마스터는 간접적으로나마 해리의 인생을 경험했고, 거기서 행복을 찾았어. 정복 대신 다른 길을 모색하려는 거야. 나는 그걸 돕고 싶고.”  
마사는 한참이나 닥터를 바라보며 침묵했다.  
“휴먼달렉 같은 건가요.”  
“............그럴지도 몰라.”  
닥터가 인정했다.  
“내가 달렉을 사랑하거나 하지는 않았다는 차이점을 빼고 생각하면 그렇지. 이번 결정은 내 이기적인 판단이야. 알아. 그치만, 달렉에게도 주려했던 기회를 마스터에게는 줄 수 없다는 것도 이상하잖아.”  
마사는 잭에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그자가, 정말 진심으로 해리로서 살고 싶어한다고 확신하나요? 평범하고 생산적인 인간의 삶을 원한다고?”  
“백퍼센트 확신은 못해.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그러니까 면밀히 감시할 거야. 바로 근처에서, 그가 혹시라도 지구에나 닥터에게 해를 끼치지 못하도록. 그가 닥터를, 닥터와 나를 배신한다면 즉시 사살하거나 상황에 따라 더 낫고 합당한 벌을 받게 만들겠어. 내가 그를..... 좋아하는 것 때문에 판단이 흐려지거나 손이 늦춰질 거라고 걱정할 필요는 없어. 사랑하는 상대를 죽여 본 적이 없는 것도 아니니까.”  
마사는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“닥터.”  
“내가 잘못 판단하면 무고한 사람들이 해를 입는다는 거 잘 알고 있어. 그런 일이 일어나지 않도록 미리 노력할게.”  
“미리 죽이는 것만 빼고 말이군요.”  
“그래.”  
“투옥도 죽이는 건 아닐텐데요.”  
“응. 하지만 마스터라고, 어디든 결국엔 탈출할 거야. 그렇다면 애초에 탈출할 마음이 들지 않도록 그가 원하는 대로, 단지 악한 것만 하지 못하도록 살려두는 것도 대안이 아닐까.”  
마사가 털썩 앉아 양 손으로 머리를 짚었다.  
“처벌보다 교화인가요. 뜻은 알겠지만 그자가 행복하게 살게 놔둬야 하다니 심정이 무척 착잡하네요.”  
“미안해, 마사.”  
닥터가 사과했다.  
“너더러 예전처럼 마스터를 대하라거나 하는 게 아니야. 그저 유닛에 알리지만 말아줘. 한 번만 기회를 줘.”  
“.....안 주면 막을 방법이 있는 것 같지도 않은데요. 최악의 상황이라도 세 사람은 타디스로 도망가 버리면 되고.”  
“그 경우 마스터를 인간 친화적인 인물로 바꿔 지구 발전에 공헌하게 한다는 목표가 깨지겠지. 그리고.”  
닥터가 목을 움츠렸다.  
“나는 너도 화나게 하고 싶지 않아. 아니 이게 아니라.... 음, 네가 화날 만한 일을 억지로 추진하고 싶지 않아.”  
“발리언트에선.”  
“그 땐 내가 멍청했고, 승리에 취해 있었어. 뒤틀린 시간을 내 뜻대로 고쳤고, 마스터도 내 뜻대로 할 수 있을 거라 생각했지. 어쩌면.....”  
닥터가 탁자를 손톱 끝으로 긁었다.  
“마스터가 거기서 날 거부하고 죽어버린 게 다행이었는지도 몰라. 아니었다면 난 세상도 내 뜻대로 할 수 있다는 자만에 빠져 나 자신이 재앙 덩어리가 되어버렸을지도 모르니까.....”  
“닥터가요?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“나도 일개 지성체일 뿐이야. 잘못을 저질러. 되도록 안 그러기 위해 각종 제약을 두르고 있는 거고.”  
닥터가 침울하게 말했다. 마사가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“마스터가 도망쳐서 사고 치면 모두 닥터의 책임... 이라 말하고 싶지만, 어차피 내가 말 안 해도 닥터는 그렇게 생각하고 자책을 하겠지요.”  
“그렇겠지.”  
“좋아요, 당장은 비밀을 지킬게요. 하지만 정말로, 마스터에게서 위험요소가 발견된다면.”  
마사가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 그가 굳게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇게 되면 반드시 내가 직접 사살할게.”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“그런 일 안 일어나면 되잖아요.”  
“응, 그렇지.”  
닥터가 마사에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“고마워, 마사.”  
“이 결정 후회하지 않게 해줘요.”  
“응. 그럴게. 반드시.”

 

집에 돌아와 보니 마스터는 소파에 늘어져서 TV를 보고 있었다.  
“밖에 군인들이 진을 치고 있지 않은 걸 보니 마사와는 잘 끝났나보지?”  
“그래.... 뭐 마시고 있는 거야?”  
마스터는 보지도 않고 닥터에게 작은 통을 던졌다. 잭은 그게 뭔지 알아보았다. 볶은 쿠와쿠와 씨는 우주에서 가장 보편적으로 인기 있는 술안주였으니까. 이건 그 중에서도 원산지인 낭링도행성산이었다.  
“너 타디스 동원 설정 까먹었더라.”  
씨앗을 까먹으며 마스터가 말했다.  
“그래서 잠시 쇼핑을 다녀온 거야?”  
“응. 예전에 먹던 게 생각나서 말이지.”  
닥터도 깡통을 따서 씨앗을 두 개 꺼내 하나는 잭을 주고 하나는 자기가 먹었다.  
“오랜만에 먹으니 맛있네.”  
“그렇지?”  
잭은 불편한 표정으로 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 마스터가 히죽 웃었다.  
“왜, 내가 혼자 멋대로 타디스 타고 딴 데 갔다 왔다고 하니까 걱정돼?”  
그가 일어나 잭 앞에 섰다.  
“내가 이젠 우주 정복 같은 거 안 한다고 했잖아. 못 믿는 거야?”  
“전적으로 믿지는 못해.”  
“그래, 옳은 태도야.”  
마스터가 싱긋 웃었다.  
“완전히 믿어선 안 되지. 그래도 걱정하지 마, 닥터가 멍청함이 지나친 나머지 내게 무방비로 타디스를 남겨 놓고 떠났다거나 그런 건 아닐 테니까. 내가 뭔가 이상한 짓을 시도할 경우 운행이 잠기고 지구로 강제 송환되는 장치 정도는 몰래 해뒀을 걸. 저래 뵈도 닥터는 우주 제일로 교활하고 사악한 놈이니까.”  
“교활한 건 인정하지만 사악하진 않아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“사악한 행동을 안 하려 들 뿐이지 인간성은 사악한 거 맞아. 인간들은 그걸 사이코패스라고 부르던가?”  
“마스터, 잭은 몹시 지치고 피곤한 상태야. 괴롭히지 마.”  
닥터가 경고했다.  
“나랑 같이 살기로 한 결정을 마사 앞에서 변명하느라고 말이지. 그래, 좋아. 잘했어.”  
마스터가 잭의 볼에 입을 맞춰주었다.  
“...나는?”  
닥터가 서러운 목소리로 말했다.  
“네가 언제부터 그런 걸 밝혔는데.”  
“지금부터.”  
마스터가 조금 놀라서 닥터를 바라보았다.  
“너, 정말로 질투하고 있구나.”  
“그래. 그러니까 나도 키스해줘.”  
마스터가 닥터를 찬찬히 뜯어보았다.  
“아니, 더 좋은 수가 있어.”  
그가 닥터의 손을 잡고 계단으로 갔다.  
“우리 방에 가서 이야기를 좀 하자.”  
“이야기?”  
닥터는 어리둥절해서 마스터를 따라 올라갔다.  
“그래, ‘이야기’ 잘 하고 와.”  
잭이 손을 흔들어주곤 쓸쓸해져서 부엌에 들어갔다. 기왕 안주가 생겼으니 맥주라도 마시고 싶었다.  
부엌 안을 보고 잭이 우뚝 멈춰 섰다.  
“.......정말로 쇼핑을 다녀 온 거냐.”  
안에는 쿠와쿠와 뿐 아니라 각종 외계산 먹을 거리가 쌓여있었다. 그 중에서도 특히 신선한 과일이 많았다. 원산지가 각기 다 다른.  
“이 놈 대체 몇 군데를 돌아다닌 거야.”  
이만큼이나 감쪽같이 돌아다니다 왔다는 데 경계심을 품어야 할지 이만큼이나 돌아다니다 ‘왔다’는데 안도해야 할지 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 닥터가 설정해 놓은 안전장치가 작동하기까지 얼마나 돌아다닐 수 있나 시험해 본 것일지도 모른다.  
‘그런데, 정말 그런 안전장치가 되어있는 걸까?’


	55. Chapter 55

‘이건 잘라야 하나 쪼개야 하나 아니면 그냥 껍질째 먹는 건가. 어쩌면 껍질만 먹는 건지도 몰라.’  
잭이 막 열 여섯번 째 과일을 놓고 고민하고 있는데 닥터와 마스터가 이층에서 내려왔다.  
둘은 멀쩡해보였다. 시간도 충분히 지난 것 같지는 않았고 - 잭의 기준이니 두 사람에겐 충분했을지도 모르지만 - 옷도 아까 입은 그대로였다.  
“.......어이, 마스터.”  
“잭? 과일 까먹고 있었냐?”  
마스터가 어슬렁 어슬렁 걸어오더니 잭이 쥐고 있던 덩어리를 식탁 모서리에 부딪쳐 깨고는 반쪽은 잭 주고 반은 자기가 숟가락 들고 떠서 먹었다.  
“너무 가장자리까지 파먹지는 마, 떫어지니까.”  
“그래..... 그런데 둘 진짜 이야기만 하다 나오기라도 했냐?”  
“응, 뭐.”  
가운데 질긴 부분만 남겨놓고 다 파먹은 뒤 마스터는 잭의 손목을 붙들고 끌어내었다. 잭은 들고 있던 반토막을 식탁에 놓고 끌려나왔다.  
“뭐해?”  
“같이 갈 데가 있어.”  
“어딘데? 닥터는?”  
“그 녀석이 지금 어디로 갈지 고르는 중이야.”  
잭은 잠깐 혼란스러웠다.  
“어..... 그러니까 다시 셋이서 여행을 다니자는 거냐?”  
“다니는 건 좋지만 지금 당장은 아니고.”  
잭은 계속 혼란스러웠다. 둘은 차고로 나갔다.  
“아무리 생각해도, 나랑 해리를 다른 사람이라고 할 수는 없지만 그렇다고 동일인인 것도 아니거든.”  
“그게 왜 새삼?”  
둘이 타디스에 들어갔다. 닥터가 계기를 조작하고 있었다.  
“응, 어서와.”  
마스터가 잭을 놓고 가장자리 난간을 잡았다. 잭도 따라했다. 타디스가 마구 흔들리기 시작했다.   
“즉 닥터와 결혼한 건 해리지 내가 아니라는 거야. 이렇게 생각해두면 여러 가지로 편리해. 너랑 내가 바람을 피운 것이 아니게 된다는 점을 포함해서.”  
“그건 알겠지만, 지금 어디로 가는 건데?”  
타디스의 움직임이 멎었다.  
“다 왔어!”  
닥터가 밝은 목소리로 외쳤다.  
“정말 안 틀리고 왔다고, 밖도 확인했어.”  
그리곤 제일 먼저 톨톨 뛰어나갔다. 잭과 마스터도 뛰어나갔다. 눈 앞에 나타난 건물을 보고 잭은 망연했다.  
“보석상이잖아.”  
“응.”  
닥터가 웃으며 잭을 잡아 끌었다.  
“결혼을 새로 해야하니까, 결혼 반지도 새로 필요하지.”  
“..........아.”  
그런 거라면 둘만 올 것이지 왜 자기까지 끌고 오는 거냐고 잭은 속으로 불평했지만 그렇다고 여기까지 와서 안 들어갈 수도 없었다. 그는 닥터와 마스터와 함께 보석상 안으로 들어갔다.  
두 사람은 들어가자마자 반지를 구경하는 데 열중했다. 잭은 전시된 보석들을 대충 눈으로 훑으며 어슬렁거렸다.  
“잭, 너도 좀 골라봐봐.”  
닥터가 불렀다. 댁들 결혼 반지를 내가 왜....하면서도 잭은 구경이나 해보자고 마음을 고쳐먹었다.  
“그런데 왜 새 반지가 필요한 거에요, 이전 결혼 반지는 어쩌고?”  
“색이 마음에 안 들어.”  
마스터가 답했다.  
“그리고 그건 이 놈이 비겁하게도 그걸 보며 ‘해리는 마스터가 아니야’라고 안심할 목적으로 고른 거잖아. 너라면 계속 끼고 싶겠냐.”  
“아니.”  
닥터는 못들은 척 전시된 반지만 노려보았다.  
“아, 이거 예쁘다.”  
“보석 없는 걸로 골라.”  
“치, 왜.”  
“내가 싫으니까.”  
“작고 알이 튀어나오지 않은 건 괜찮지 않아?”  
닥터 편을 들어 줄 요량으로 잭이 말하며 반지를 쭉 보았다.  
“이런 정도면 괜찮잖아. 음, 녹색은 닥터한텐 안 어울리려나.”  
“그것도 문제야. 누구에게나 잘 어울리는 색 같은 건 없다고.”  
두 사람한테만 잘 어울리면 되지 뭘 누구에게나 씩이나... 하고 생각하다 잭은 문득 재생성에 생각이 미쳤다. 과연, 재생성 할 때 마다 새 결혼반지를 맞추고 싶은 게 아니라면 어느 외모에나 어울릴만한 보석을 찾는 건 당연했다.  
“...나 결혼반지로 다이아몬드가 각광받는 이유를 좀 알 것 같다. 드비어스의 마케팅 말고도.”  
“그렇지, 무색은 누가 끼어도 최소한 이상해 보이지는 않으니까.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그럼 평범하게 작은 다이아몬드가 박힌 것으로 할까...”  
닥터가 진열장 구석에 시선을 주었다.  
“이런 데에 은반지가 다 있네.”  
닥터가 관심 갖자 직원이 그 반지를 꺼내 보여주었다. 은에 투명하고 작은 보석이 박힌 그 소박한 반지를 보면서 닥터가 아련한 표정을 했다.  
“이거 꼭 우리 관계 같지 않아? 그냥 놔둬도 영원히 지속되는 게 아니라, 끊임없이 노력하고 조심하지 않으면 금방 변질되어버릴 거잖아.”  
“웬 감상주의.”  
마스터는 코웃음 쳤다.  
“그거 산화 방지 코팅이나 합금 같은 거 되어있을걸, 고대 시절도 아니고 누가 반지를 날마다 닦아서 끼려고 하겠냐.”  
“정말로 영원히 서로 싸우는 관계이고 싶은 게 아니라면 닥터가 하는 말 마다 시비거는 건 그만두지 그래?”  
잭이 마스터를 찔렀다.  
“난 이거 마음에 드는데 뭘. 닥터의 말도 일리가 있고.”  
“정말?”  
닥터가 반짝반짝한 눈으로 잭을 보았으므로 그는 두 번 생각할 필요가 없었다.  
“네. 저라면 이걸로 하겠어요.”  
“좋아!”  
닥터가 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“어때, 넌 절대 반대야?”  
“절대 반대까진 아니다만, 결혼반지로는 좀 저렴하지 않냐?”  
“가격이 무슨 상관이야, 나중에 팔아먹을 것도 아니고.”  
“.......그래.”  
마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다. 닥터가 신이 나서 그걸 점원에게 내밀었다.  
“이 디자인으로 세 개 맞출게요. 사이즈는.”  
“네?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“세..... 개요? 왜?”  
“왜냐니.”  
마스터가 어이없다는 표정을 지었다.  
“낄 사람이 세 명이니 세 개지, 뭐 닥터가 잃어버릴 경우에 대비해 예비로 만들어 놓느라 세 개일 것 같아?”  
“내가 언제 결혼반지를 잃어버렸다고 그래!”  
닥터가 항의했다. 잭은 듣지 않았다.  
“저, 그 세 번째는.”  
닥터가 잭의 왼손을 잡아 직원 앞으로 내밀었다. 그가 잭의 약지 둘레를 재었다.  
“....왜.”  
“싫음 관둘까?”  
마스터가 심술궂게 말했다.  
“아니 싫다는 게 아니라!”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“우리 둘 다 사랑한다고 말한 거 마음 바뀌었어?”  
잭은 마스터를 흘끔 곁눈질했다. 한참 고민하다 그가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“아뇨.”  
“그럼, 사랑하는 사람들이 결혼을 하는데 잘못된 건 없잖아.”  
“.........그렇죠. 전 단지.”  
잭이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“21세기에 너무 오래 살았나봐요.”  
“너무 오래는 무슨. 앞으로도 살 건데.”  
마스터가 말했다. 잭이 약하게 미소 지었다.  
“그러네.”  
닥터가 두 사람 손을 꼭 쥐었다.  
“그래, 앞으로도.”

 

어쩌다 일이 이렇게 된 걸까.  
잭은 어두운 천장을 올려다보며 멍하니 생각했다.  
결코 이런 상황이 되고 싶어서 일부러 뭘 한 것은 없는데, 대체 언제, 무슨 말과 어떤 선택이 사건을 이렇게 이끈 걸까.  
‘아, 그래.’  
잭이 생각했다.  
‘그냥 볶은 원두를 살 걸 그랬어.’  
알러 행성은 붉은 눈알 성단 근처 인류 거주지 중에서 가장 좋은 커피가 나는 곳이었다. 이곳의 커피는 재배량이 많고 질이 좋을 뿐만 아니라 카페인 함량도 조절할 수 있고 가공도 쉽기 때문에 성단 전역으로 수출되는 녹색 황금이나 다름없었다. 당연히 여기 사람들은 남녀노소를 가리지 않고 커피를 자주 마셨고 그 수요를 따라가기 위해 카페 역시 몹시 발달해 관광자원으로까지 대두대고 있는 실정이었다.  
그리고 닥터와 잭과 마스터는 바로 그런 관광을 하기 위해 이곳에 왔다.  
그런데.  
잭은 몸을 떨었다. 코트를 입고 있다 해도 냉장창고 안은 가만히 누워있기엔 너무 추웠다. 옆에서는 도둑들이 원두 자루를 나르고 있었다. 상자는 지게차를 이용해 트럭에 실었다. 잘해야 대형 냉장 트럭 두 개 분 밖에 못 가지고 나갈 텐데 다들 턱없이 욕심을 부리는 것 같았다.  
‘하지만 커피가 환금성이 높은 고가의 작물이라곤 해도 우주선까지 동원해 훔쳐야 할 정도는 아닐 텐데, 정상적인 무역도 이루어지고 있고? 이놈들 뭔가 숨겨진 목적이라도 있는 거 아냐?’  
커피 도둑 정도에 숨겨진 목적을 찾다니 보통 상황이면 음모론이나 과대망상의 영역이었겠지만 잊지 말아야 할 게 닥터가 여기 왔다는 거다. 커피 원두를 이용한 정부 전복 계획이나 우주 멸망 음모가 이루어져도 이상하지 않았다.  
‘어떻게 하면 그렇게 될 수 있는지 나는 도저히 모르겠지만.’  
여길 무사히 빠져나가고 나면 마스터에게 물어볼까, 우주 정복과 지배 음모는 그 녀석 전문이니까, 하는 태평한 생각을 하며 잭은 범인 놈들이 커피 하역 작업을 빨리 마치길 기다렸다. 그래야 여길 빠져나갈 기회가 생길 테니까.  
그 전에 닥터가 구하러 오겠지만.  
‘빨리 좀 와요, 닥터. 손발에 감각이 없다고요.’  
이 도둑들은 밤중에 몰래 원두를 실어낼 준비만 했지 갑자기 나타난 또 다른 침입자들에 대한 대비는 전혀 안 했기 때문에 그들은 잭을 인질로 잡고도 묶을 끈 조차 없었다. 그래서 끈 없이 포박한답시고 잭의 팔다리를 20kg은 족히 나갈 원두 자루로 눌러놓았다. 무한한 재생력을 지닌 잭이기에 망정이지 다른 사람 같았으면 자칫 손이 괴사할지도 모르는 위험천만한 짓이었다.  
닥터가 구해줄거라 생각하면서도 잭은 점점 초조해졌다. 하역 작업은 거의 끝나가고 있었다. 그러나 이제 와서 이 자루들을 치운들 자유로운 움직임이 가능할 것 같지는 않았다. 그러고 있는데 끼익끼익 소리가 나다니 갑자기 스피커에서 목소리가 나오기 시작했다.  
-아 아. 하역 노동자 여러분...이 아니고 도둑 여러분. 도둑 맞죠? 훔쳐가려는 거니까. 아무튼 원두 훔치는 작업을 잠시 멈추고 제 말 좀 들어보실래요?  
“뭐야 저 미친 놈은?”  
‘도둑 여러분’ 중 한 명이 소리쳤다.  
‘닥터.’  
잭이 속으로만 불렀다.  
-사실 우리는 여기 이해관계자도 아니고, 여러분이 사람 목숨을 빼앗거나 대량 파괴를 꾀하는 게 아닌 이상 도둑질 정도 굳이 막을 생각도 없어요. 그런 일 하라고 경찰이 있고 세금이 있는 거잖아요. 그쵸?  
“무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거냐!”  
도둑 여러분 중 대장인듯한 자가 외쳤다.  
-그러니까 제 말은, 거기 당신들이 잡아두고 있는 제 친... 아니지 이젠 아니지 미안 잭, 이건 그냥 입버릇일 뿐이야 절대 우리가 결혼한 걸 까먹었다던가 그런 거 아니야 화내지 마, 응?  
“.......변명을 안 붙였더라면 화 안 났을텐데요.”  
잭이 중얼거렸다.  
“그러니까 정말로 까먹어버린 것 같잖아요?”  
-그러니까, 거기 당신들이 잡아두고 있는 제 ‘남편’을 고이 풀어 무사히 내보내준다면, 우리는 이 일에 상관 안 하고 조용히 우리 갈 길을 갈 거에요. 어때요?  
“네놈 말을 어떻게 믿는데?”  
아까의 두목이 소리쳤다.  
“안전한 곳까지 도망쳐 놓고 경찰에 신고하거나 하면? 안 되지, 우린 인질을 데리고 있어야겠어.”  
-아..... 이것 참, 곤란하게 됐네......  
닥터가 낭패한 목소리를 냈다. 잭의 가슴이 철렁했다.  
“저, 닥터? 협상이 결렬될 상황에 대한 대책 안 세워둔 건 아니겠죠, 그렇죠?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
-응, 대책이 없는 건 아닌데........  
닥터의 아주 몹시 정말 싫어죽겠다는 목소리를 듣고 잭은 그 ‘대책’이 무엇인지, 아니 누구인지 직감했다.  
“마스터?”  
잭의 속삭임과 동시에 아까 대꾸하던 도둑 측 목소리가 비명을 질렀다.  
“걱정 마라, 죽이진 않았으니까.”  
새로 나타난 목소리가 멀리서 들렸다. 잭 있는 곳에서는 보이지 않았다. 그는 도둑들이 저격수를 찾을 수 없다며 웅성거리는 소리를 들었다.  
“내 맘 같아선 죽였겠지만, 배우자란 녀석이 애처럼 삐져서는 원망스런 눈으로 쳐다볼거라서 말이지.”  
도둑 중 옆에 있던 녀석이 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“나 아냐.”  
그가 작게 쏘아붙였다.  
“그게 배우자가 아니라는 게 아니라, 애처럼 안 삐진다고.”  
“최종 선택권을 주지.”  
여전히 보이지 않는 곳에서 마스터가 말했다.  
“지금 당장, 들고 있는 거 모두 놓고, 걸음아 날 살려라 뛰어 도망하는 놈은 목숨을 살려주지. 빨리 안 도망가거나, 인질의 목숨을 위협하거나, 원두를 마저 훔쳐 도망가려 드는 놈들은 최소한이 심각한 부상일거다.”  
“어째서!”  
마스터 말대로 아직 살아있는 게 분명한 두목이 외쳤다.  
“아까는 물건을 가져가는 건 방해하지 않는다 하지 않았나!”  
“그리고 네놈들은 그 제안을 받아들이지 않았지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“상대가 싫다고 하면 제안을 바꾸는 게 당연하잖아?”  
“더 나쁘게 바꾸는 법이 어딧는데!”  
“여기.”  
또다시 이번에는 다른 목소리가 비명을 질렀다. 도둑들이 각자 무장을 들고 주위를 두리번거렸다.  
“두 명만 더 쏘면 업고 도망치기도 힘들 것 같은데?”  
마스터의 목소리가 조롱하듯 울렸다.  
“어때, 이 제안을 받아들일래 아니면 한 번 더 바꿀까?”  
“여기까지 외서 목표물을 포기할 수는 없어!”  
두목이 외쳤다.  
“좋아, 그럼 세 번째 조건은....”  
-저기, 그냥 시키는 대로 떠나죠? 도둑질은 나중에 또 해도 되지만 죽으면 끝장이잖아요.   
닥터의 목소리가 스피커를 통해 들렸다.  
-제발 그렇게 해요. 저 사람 정말로 눈 하나 깜짝 안 하고 여기 있는 도둑 여러분을 모두 잡아 죽일 거거든요. 게다가.  
“게다가?”  
뭐라 대꾸도 못하고 있는 도둑 여러분을 대신해 잭이 추임새를 넣었다.  
-그거, 다 가지고 나와 봤자 갖고 못 떠나요. 제가 방금 여러분 우주선의 항법 장치를 박살내고 대기 중이던 조종사를 깊이 재워버렸거든요. 아 정말로 재운 거에요, 안 죽었으니 그 점은 걱정하지 말아요. 아무튼 당신들은 어차피 원두는 가져갈 수 없어요. 그러니 목숨이라도 건지는 게 어때요?  
“거, 거짓말이야!”  
두목이 외쳤다.  
“허세라고! 우주선에 누가 갔을 리 없어, 시간도 그렇고 어떻게 안에 침입하는데? 지금 여기 숨어있는 놈이 1인 2역 하는 거야!”  
“그렇게 확신하는 증거가 뭔데?”  
마스터가 여전히 놀리듯 가벼운 어조로 물었다.  
“방송한 놈과 저격한 놈 목소리가 동시에 나온 적이 없고!”  
“고작 그 정도 근거에 목숨을 거는 거냐?”  
“그리고, 방송이 이 놈을 자기 남편이랬는데 이 놈이 널 자기 배우자라고 했으니까!”  
마스터, 닥터, 잭 모두가 잠시 침묵했다.  
-이건.......  
닥터가 제일 먼저 말했다.  
-괜찮은 관찰력과 추리력, 이라고 인정해줘야 하나?  
“어이, 51세기 인간.”  
마스터가 잭을 불렀다.  
“여기 시간으로 지금은 30세기도 되기 전이야, 3인 결혼은 제도적으로 아직 일 걸.”  
“...............좋아, 아주 헛소리는 아닌 지적을 한 걸 높이 사서 안 죽이고 모두 팔다리만 잘라서 그렇게 좋아하는 원두 바다에 가라앉혀두면 되겠지.”  
마스터가 결론 내렸다.  
-기왕이면 뜨게 해줘.  
닥터가 요청했다.  
“오냐.”  
그리고 곧 원두 저장용 저온창고는 비명과 살 타는 냄새로 뒤덮였다. 원두 자루나 상자 뒤에 숨어도 소용이 없었다. 그 중 한 놈이 잭에게 무기를 겨누려 했으나 곧 쓰러져서 움직이지 않게 되었다.  
“어이, 닥터.”  
-응?  
“잭을 죽이려는 놈이 하나 있길래 그건 사살했다.”  
스피커를 통해 깊은 한숨이 전해져왔다.  
-그래, 그건 어쩔 수 없겠지.  
그리고 주위가 어느 정도 조용해지자 잭 옆으로 누가 획 뛰어내렸다. 마스터를 보고 잭은 억지로 웃어보였다.  
“무사해, 잭?”  
마스터가 달콤한 목소리로 물었다.  
“응...... 손목이 으스러질 것 같아서 그러는데 이 자루 좀 치워줄래?”  
마스터는 원두 자루 크기를 가늠해보더니 무거운 자루를 들려고 낑낑대는 대신 간단히 레이저 스크루 드라이버로 자루를 터트려버렸다.  
“으이구..... 아깝게.”  
잭이 터진 자루 아래서 손발을 빼냈다. 주위에 흩어진 레이저에 탄 원두가 그럴듯한 커피향을 뿌렸다.  
“커피 몇 톨이 중하냐 네 손목이 중하냐?”  
“내 손목. 난 닥터가 아니라고.”  
-나도 커피를 손목과 바꾸진 않아!  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“그거 다행이네요.”  
잭이 손을 쥐었다 폈다 한 뒤 살살 주물렀다. 발목도 움직여보았다.  
“자.”  
마스터가 손을 내밀었다. 잭이 그 손을 잡고 일어났다.  
“너......”  
“응?”  
마스터가 되물었다.  
“기분 되게 좋아 보인다.”  
“그래, 기분 좋아.”  
마스터는 거의 방긋방긋 웃고 있었다.  
“왜?”  
“그야 늘 구출당하는 입장이다가 구하는 쪽이 되어서?”  
“..........담아두고 있었냐.”  
“당연히.”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 주머니에 넣고 잭의 손을 양손으로 잡아 문질렀다.  
“약한 고리 노릇은 정말 싫다고.”  
“그렇지 않아.”  
잭이 다른 손을 마스터의 손 위에 얹었다.  
“넌 약한 고리였던 게 아니야. 그저 뜻하지 않게 습격을 당했을 뿐이라고.”  
“그게 약한 고리로 보였기 때문에 일어난 일이야.”  
아니, 그저 닥터에게 제일 소중한 사람으로 보였기 때문에 일어난 일이야, 라고 말하기 전에 타디스 소리가 울렸다. 타디스는 쌓여있는 원두 자루 위에 되똥 올라앉듯이 나타났다.  
“밀면 굴러 떨어지려나?”  
“하지 마.”  
설마라고 생각하면서도 잭은 마스터의 손을 그대로 꼭 잡고 있었다. 문이 열리고 닥터가 나타났다.  
“잭, 마스터. 둘 다 무사해?”  
“멀쩡해요.”  
잭이 마스터를 놓고 닥터에게 손을 흔들어보였다.  
“이깟 놈들 상대로 무사하지 못할 게 뭐냐.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“팔다리 쏘니까 별로 반격도 없이 다 나자빠지던데.”  
“이들은 도둑이지 테러리스트가 아니니까, 무장은 빈약했어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그리고 이렇게 어두운 실내에서 별로 드러나 있지도 않은 상대를 빈틈없이 쏘아 맞추는 건 아무나 못 하는 거라고.”  
“그렇지.”  
마스터가 으쓱했다.  
“나도 할 수 있어, 표적이 사람이 아니라면.”  
닥터가 툴툴거렸다.  
“그나저나 빨리 여길 뜨자. 잭 얼어 죽겠다.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“응? 아, 좀 춥구나.”  
“그렇게 타임로드의 기후 적응력을 자랑하지 않아도 되거든, 이제 슬슬 피곤하다. 아, 정말이지. 그냥 볶아 파는 원두를 한 봉지 샀으면 됐잖아.”  
“하지만 직접 볶아보고 싶었는걸.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“그럼 제대로 도매상에 도착하길 하던가, 생원두 파는 데로 가쟀더니 가게가 아니라 웬 물류창고로 와 버린 건 누가 한 조종이지?”  
“자, 그만 들어가죠. 원두는 처음 갔던 카페에 가서 볶은 걸 한 봉 사가는 걸로 하고요.”  
잭이 닥터를 타디스 안으로 밀었다.  
“그래도 여기까지 왔는데....”  
“그럼 저 생원두 한 가마니라도 지고 갈래?”  
닥터는 커다란 원두 자루를 가늠해보더니 추욱 어깨를 늘어뜨리고 포기했다.  
“결혼 후 한 첫 여행이 원두 도둑 퇴치라니.”  
잭이 투덜거렸다.  
“가만, 그러고 보니 우리 신혼여행은?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“여기서 예쁜 카페 구경하고 한가로이 놀면서 관광하면 어떨까 하고....”  
닥터가 변명했으나 이미 소용없었다.  
“새로 가자 신혼여행.”  
“옳소!”  
잭도 찬성했다.  
“신혼여행에 카페 순례라뇨, 신혼여행이면 좀 더 화끈하고 분위기 있고 즐겁고 낭만적인 곳이어야 하지 않겠어요?”  
닥터가 마스터를 쳐다보았다. 마스터는 잭의 말에 전적으로 동의한다는 표정을 하고 있었다.  
“....좋아, 더 신혼여행다운 여행지를 골라볼게.”

그리고 약 두 시간 뒤, 이들은 화산 폭발로 인한 용암과 불티를 피해 산기슭을 내달리고 있었다.  
“화끈한 신혼여행이 어쩌고 어째!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다.  
“난 폭발 전에 오려고 했다고, 50년 쯤 전에! 그리고 화끈한 신혼여행을 바란 건 잭이었어!”  
“제가 말한 화끈함은 이런 거 아니었거든요!”  
“변명하지 마 둘 다!!”  
“너도 찬성했잖아아아!”  
“우리 신혼여행은 집에 가는 거다!”  
마스터가 외쳤다.  
“딴 신혼여행을 바라는 놈은 내가 가만 안 둘 거야!”

 

\--------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------

 

실은 이 행성에는 종자를 보호하기 위해 가공하지 않은 생원두를 행성 외로 반출할 수 없다는 규정이 있고 이 도둑들은 미가공 생원두를 훔쳐다 다른 행성에서 같은 커피를 생산해보려는 의도라는 설정이 있었는데 미처 밝히기도 전에 마스터가 모두 쏴버리더라고요.

그래서 what if 말할 시간이 있었더라면  
도둑 두목 : 훗, 이렇게 된 이상 말해주지, 우리의 원대한 계획을. 실은 이 커피콩을 종자로 삼아~(블라블라) 해서 독점 체제를 타파하고 전략 작물을 우리 것으로 하려는 심오한 계획이 있단 말이다!  
마스터 : (쏴버린다) 원대한 계획이라기에 무슨 원두를 이용한 국가 전복이나 우주 정복이라도 하려나 했네. 시시한 원두 도둑이나 시시한 종자 도둑이나 도둑인 건 마찬가지잖아.   
잭 : 커피 원두로 세계 정복이라니, 정말 그런 거 가능하냐!  
마스터 : 글쎄? 생각 안 해 봤는데, 어떻게 하면 되려나 연구 좀 해볼까.  
잭&닥터 : 하지 마.


	56. Chapter 56

그렇게 집에서 뒹굴거리는 평온한 신혼여행을 지나 이들은 평화로운 일상 생활을 시작했다.  
언제 또 닥터의 인간 배우자를 노리는 악당이 해리를 해하려다 마스터의 반격으로 대참사를 일으킬지 알 수 없어 잭은 파트타임 대학 경비직을 유지했다. 그러나 마치 이제 그가 더 이상 쉽게 납치할 수 있는 인간이 아니라 수틀리면 눈 하나 깜짝 하지 않고 대량학살을 저지를 수 있는 악당 타임로드라는 사실을 알아차리기라도 한 것처럼 더 이상 누구도 해리 틸롯을 노리지 않았다.  
잭은 조금 아쉬웠다. 공격을 당하지 않는 건 좋은 일이지만 마스터일 때도 공격을 당해보면 그에게 해리가 ‘약한 고리’여서 습격당했던 게 아니라고 말하기 쉬웠을 텐데.  
“그런데, 요새 빨리 퇴근하네?”  
같이 집에 오면서 잭이 물었다.  
“늦도록 할 일이 있어야지.”  
마스터가 귀찮다는 투로 대답했다.  
“너 연구는 계속 하고 있잖아.”  
“그거 이미 시험제작까지 끝내서 보고서 써 두고 제출기한만 기다리고 있다.”  
“우와.”  
잭은 잠깐 생각했다.  
“그야 넌 똑똑하지만 해리도.”  
“인간들 중에서야 물론 똑똑했지.”  
그래도 자기였던 상대라 많이 빈정거리지는 않으면서 마스터가 설명했다.  
“하지만 어쨌거나 그 녀석은 인간이고, 인간으로서 한계가 있단 말이지. 게다가 해리는 실제로 모르는 걸 알아내려고 노력해야했고 나는.... 이미 알고 있으니까. 지금 인간들 수준에 맞게 조절하는 게 제일 힘들다고 할 지경인걸. 당연히.”  
마스터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“솔직히 말해서, 예전에 비해 심심해. 할 연구는 없지, 수업은 시시하기 이를 데 없지. 게다가 왜들 그렇게 멍청한지.”  
“인간이거든. 그것도 평범한 인간들이라고. 니들처럼 하나를 배우면 열을 깨닫는 초천재들이 아니라고.”  
“우리라고 하나밖에 안 배웠는데 열 가지나 알게 되지는 않아.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“정말 그럴 수 있었다면 아카데미 시절이 얼마나 쉬웠을까.”  
마스터가 아련한 눈을 하는 걸 보고 잭은 약간 기가 막혔다.  
“그래도 인간 시절에 비해 학생들 다루기는 쉬워졌어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“예전엔 수업시간에 졸거나 제 때 과제 제출이나 발표 준비 안 해오는 녀석들이 있었는데 요새는 그런 경우가 많이 줄어들었어.”  
“인간이란 종에 생존본능이 남아있다니 그거 참 기꺼운 소식이구나.”  
“넌 어차피 인간종이 우주 끝까지 살아남는다는 거 이미 알고 있잖아. 뭘 새삼.”  
말하고 마스터가 움찔했다. 잭은 그가 실수를 깨달은 걸 관대하게 여겨주기로 했다.  
“그러게, 뭘 새삼.”  
“음, 그래서 요즘은 닥터가 그렇게 인간들을 좋아하면서도 지구에 유배당한 건 죽기 살기로 싫어하던 이유를 알 수 있을 지경이라니까.”  
마스터가 화제를 조금 바꿨다.  
“닥터도 심심할 텐데 우리 여행이라도 또 다녀올까. 그 화끈한 신혼여행 이후로 한 달은 더 지났잖아. 이만하면 못 이긴 척 같이 가도 괜찮을 것 같은데.”  
“그럼 내가 말해볼게. 난 달리는 것도 안 싫고.”  
“너 진짜 취향 이상해.”  
그러면서 둘은 집에 도착했다. 그런데 닥터가 집안에 없었다.  
당연히 두 사람은 제일 먼저 차고부터 확인했다. 다행히도 타디스는 제자리에 얌전히 있었다.  
“잠깐 근처 가게라도 갔나?”  
말하며 잭은 부엌을 둘러보았다. 점심을 먹은 흔적은 있었다. 역시 저녁 전에 뭘 좀 사러 나갔다 늦게 들어온다고 보는 게 자연스러웠다.  
없어진 게 닥터만 아니라면.  
“집 앞에 감시 카메라 달아놨지?”  
마스터가 물었다. 잭은 두 말 할 것 없이 저장된 영상을 돌려보았다.  
2시 정도에 움직임이 잡혔다. 닥터는 혼자 현관을 나가고 있었다. 주위에 다른 사람도 없고 꽤 자발적인 움직임으로 보였다.  
“전화해서 방해될 상황일까?”  
휴대폰을 꺼내들고 잭이 잠시 망설였다.  
“별로 납치된 것 같지는 않은데. 해보지?”  
잭이 전화를 걸었다. 몇 초 안 지나 닥터가 전화를 받았다.  
-잭? 무슨 일이야?  
“닥터, 아무 일도 없는 거죠?”  
-응, 물론이지. 왜?  
“아뇨, 집에 왔는데 닥터가 없어서 좀 걱정이 되어서요.”  
“이리 줘.”  
마스터가 전화를 뺏어들었다.  
“닥터? 어디야?”  
-집 앞이야.  
“뭐?”  
마스터가 창밖을 내다보았다. 정말로 막 차가 한 대 집 앞에 서더니 닥터가 내렸다.  
“유닛 차량이군.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“무슨 일인 걸까?”  
차는 가고 닥터가 집안으로 들어왔다.  
-“일찍 퇴근했네, 둘 다.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
-“퇴근 전에 돌아올 수 있을 줄 알았는데.”  
“됐고, 얼굴 봤으면 전화는 끄지?”  
마스터가 먼저 전화를 끄고 잭한테 던졌다. 닥터도 자기 전화를 끄고 잭한테 던졌다.  
“닥터건 왜 저한테 던지는데요?”  
잭이 항의했다.  
“어, 이러라는 거 아니었어? 난 또 마스터가 그러길래.”  
“원래 내 폰이니까 돌려주는 것 뿐이거든요.”  
잭이 투덜거리며 다시 닥터에게 전화를 던졌다. 닥터가 다시 받았다.  
“어딜 다녀온 거야?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“응, 유닛에 좀.”  
“거긴 뭐 하러?”  
“메이스 대령이 불렀어. 드러나지 않은 외계 움직임이 곳곳에서 감지되고 있다고.”  
“드러나지 않은 움직임을 어떻게 감지했는데?”  
“도나 말대로, 인사기록부가 답이지. 외계 세력이 노림직한 산업이 발달된 나라에서 비정상적으로 휴가 사용률이 낮고 병가 신청이 거의 없는 직장을 찾아 감시하고 있다나봐. 그래서 한때는 한국은 외계인 투성이인 줄 알고 대경실색한 일도 있긴 한데 그 쪽은 그게 정상이라더라. 별로 아프지 않아서 병가를 안 내는 건 아닌데..... 봐서 개선할 기회가 있으면 좀 도와줄까봐. 응, 그렇게 실마리를 잡아서 계속 수사하다보니 지구 여기저기에 그것도 분명 서로 관련이 있지 싶은 방식으로 이상 활동이 감지되더라는 거야. 그래서 마침 가까이 있는 외계 전문가인 날 데려다 의견을 들은 거지.”  
“그것 뿐?”  
“응, 그것 뿐....... 지금 당장은.”  
“인간들이 알아서 하게 놔두되 무슨 사건이 생기면 끼어들 수도 있다는 거군요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“내 개입은 쌍방향이야. 인간들이 불법 침입한 외계인들을 내쫓는 데는 찬성이지만 그들을 잡아서 고문하고 해부하는 일은 결단코 그냥 두고 보지 않을 테니까.”  
“그렇게 공정함을 강조할 필요 없어. 네가 인간들 편든다고 해서 화 안내.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터는 놀란 표정을 지었다.  
“정말로? 하지만 넌 언제나.”  
“지구와 지구인을 미워했지. 알아. 하지만 이제 와서, 지구를 정복할 것도 아니면서 여기서 사는 주제에 언제까지나 그러고 있는 것도 좀 안 맞지 않냐.”  
“그..... 건 그럴지도.”  
일단 납득하고 나자 닥터는 다시 활짝 웃었다.  
“좋아, 그건 잘된 일이고. 그래서 난 일단은 가만히 있으면서 그 외계 세력의 배후를 조사할 거고 만약 그들의 의도가 인간에게 해롭고 유닛에서 감당하기 힘들겠다 싶으면 개입도 할 거야. 반대로 인간들 틈에 조용히 숨어살고 싶은데 방법을 모르는 것뿐이라면 평화롭게 망명하거나 공존할 수 있도록 주선할 수도 있고.”  
닥터가 명백히 후자의 결과를 바라는 게 눈에 보일 정도였지만 잭도 마스터도 그 가능성은 크지 않다고 생각했다.  
“마사는 봤어요?”  
잭이 다른 화제를 꺼냈다.  
“음, 아니. 다른 업무 중이래.”  
“네.”  
“비밀은 지켜주기로 했다 해도, 날 용서하는 건 그렇게 쉽게 안 될 테니까.”  
닥터가 억지로 밝게 웃었다.  
“자아, 저녁도 준비 못 했는데 다 왔네. 뭘 먹어야 가장 빠르고 간단히 준비할 수 있을까?”  
“냉동실에 예전에 배 타르트 남은 거 얼려놨다만.”  
마스터의 말에 닥터의 얼굴이 찌그러졌다.  
“농담이고, 우텔사비나에 가서 먹자.”  
닥터의 표정이 다시 환해졌다. 잭은 열심히 기억을 더듬었다.  
“그거, 제 6 지구 전망대.....”  
“맞아. 지금 좀 해산물이 먹고 싶은 기분이라서.”  
“해산물 뿐 아니라, 거기 아래층 온실에서 채소를 직접 수경재배하거든. 실제로 질이 높고 맛있어. 가자, 잭.”  
닥터가 잭의 손목을 쥐고 잡아끌었다.  
“술도 괜찮아, 애석하게도 닥터는 못 마시지만.”  
마스터가 첨언했다.  
“치이.”  
“걱정 마, 우리가 닥터 몫까지 마시지 뭐.”  
잭이 마스터의 어깨에 팔을 걸치고 같이 차고로 갔다.  
“닥터, 이번에 엉뚱한 데로 갔다간 배술을 먹여버릴 거야.”  
마스터가 경고했다.  
“뀍?”  
“귀여운 척 해도 소용없어. 그것도 도수 높은 걸로 골라 먹일 테니까, 제대로 하라고.”  
“너무해~ 가혹해~”  
닥터가 칭얼거렸다.  
“6인승을 혼자 조종하는 건 힘들다고!”  
“그럼 나도 같이 할까?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“정말? 그럴래?”  
닥터가 기다렸다는 듯이 눈을 반짝거리자 마스터는 조금 당황했다.  
“아니, 난 네가 혼자 하고 싶을 줄 알았는데.......”  
“같이 할 수 있는데 뭐 하러. 와 신난다.”  
닥터는 혼자 할 때 보다 더 방방 뛰어다녔다. 마스터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“닥터, 저도 보조 정도라면 할 수 있는데...”  
“좋아, 다 같이 하자!”  
닥터는 싱글벙글했다.  
“이제 모두 책임이니 흔들리거나 엉뚱한 곳에 가도 나만 쪼지 않는 거다?”  
“그게 목적이었냐!!”

 

잭이 마사를 본 건 그로부터 나흘 뒤였다.  
닥터에게도 마스터에게도 알리지 말고 자연스럽게 외출해 붐비는 쇼핑몰 카페테리아에서 만나자는 연락에 잭은 어리둥절하긴 했으나 시키는 대로 했다. 그런데 막상 마주 앉은 마사는 말도 없이 한참이나 뜸을 들였다.  
“저, 마사.”  
“그 반지는 대체 뭔가요.”  
잭은 깜짝 놀라 탁자에 올려놓았던 왼손을 내렸다. 그러나 이미 보인 걸 물릴 수는 없었다.  
“어, 그게, 이건.”  
“닥터의 반지도 바뀌었다고 들었어요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“똑같은 반지가 세 개 있다고 생각하면 억측일까요?”  
“........아니.”  
잭이 실토했다.  
“마스터를 용서한 걸로 모자라, 그와 섹스한 걸로 모자라, 그와........”  
“내가 미친 것 같지?”  
잭이 앞질러 말해버렸다.  
“내 생각에도 그래. 아마도 미친 것 같아.”  
그가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“그래서, 나의 미친 짓을 성토하기 위해 부른 거야 아니면 이런 미친놈이나마 쓸데가 있어서 부른 거야?”  
“후자에요. 미친놈이라고 생각하고 부른 건 아니지만.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“이번 일, 아무래도 지구 내에 정보원이 있는 것 같아요.”  
“응?”  
잭은 어리둥절했다.  
“그놈들 이미 지구 내에 있는 것 아니었어?”  
“그렇긴 한데 그저 기업체로 위장하고 있는 것 이상으로 지구 제도에 대해 잘 알고.”  
“그런 거야 변호사만 비싼 거 고용하면.”  
“유닛의 움직임도 어느 정도 읽고 있고.”  
“..........음.”  
“닥터에 대해서도 알고 있는 것 같아요. 그야 닥터가 지구를 구한 게 수백 번도 넘으니까 이상할 일은 아니지만, 그런 전반적인 지식 말고 지금 닥터에겐 두 명의 동거인이 있다는 사실까지도 알고 있는 것 같아요. 대 닥터 방지책에 ‘동거인을 인질로’ 라고 해석할 만한 내용이 있는 걸 확인.......”  
마사는 말을 중단하고 잭이 얼굴이 창백해져서는 서둘러 휴대폰을 꺼내는 모습을 노려보았다.  
“잭?”  
“...응?”  
“지금 닥터에게 전화할거였다고 말해요.”  
마사의 목소리는 얼음처럼 차가웠다.  
“.....................................”  
“잭 하크니스.”  
“그....치만, 마스터가 학교에서 공격당한다고 생각해봐.”  
잭이 열심히 변명을 짜냈다.  
“그 녀석이 반격하느라 주위 피해가 오죽하겠어? 침략자들이야 죽어 마땅하다고 못할 것도 없지만 잘못하면 죄 없는 학생이며 교직원이며 민간인들까지 피해를 볼 거라고. 그러니.....”  
“정말 그 이유만으로 그렇게 핏기마저 싹 가셨다고요?”  
잭은 말하지 못했다.  
“그자를 진심으로 사랑해요?”  
잭은 고개만 푹 숙였다.  
“믿지도 않으면서? 아니면 그 때.”  
“그 때 했던 말은 진심이고 지금도 유효해.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“마스터가 나와 닥터를 배신하면 반드시 내손으로 사살할 거야. 하지만..... 사랑이랑 의심은 반대말이 아닌걸.”  
한참을 어이없어하다 마사가 길게 심호흡했다.  
“해석을 도와달란 명목으로 닥터에게는 이미 같은 자료를 보냈어요. 아마 닥터라면 좀 더 구체적인 정보를 추출할 수도 있겠지요. 지금까지 놈들의 활동과 통신을 감시해 나온 증거만으로도 이들이 지구인에게 적대적인 건 거의 의심의 여지가 없지만 구체적인 공격 계획까지 알아낼 수 있어야 효과적으로 선제공격할 수 있을 테니까요.”  
“맞아. 그렇지.”  
잭도 동의했다.  
“이제 가볼게요.”  
마사가 일어났다.  
“위험한 시기에요. 닥터 잘 도와주고, 경계심을 풀지 말아요.”  
“그럴게.”  
마사는 뭔가 더 말할 듯 입을 달싹이다 그대로 가버렸다. 잭은 그가 하려다 만 말이 뭐였을까 궁금했지만 마사의 분별력을 믿고 묻지 않았다.  
‘그나저나 빨리 가봐야겠는걸.’  
잭도 서둘러 쇼핑몰을 나섰다.  
‘먼저 집에 가서 닥터 만나서 말을 듣고, 해석한 거 들은 다음 학교로 가야겠다. 구체적인 공격 계획을 알 수 있으면 좋을 텐데.’  
그는 집에도 학교에도 자기 도착하기 전에 무슨 일이 일어나지 않기만 빌었다. 그게 너무 큰 꿈이라고는 생각하면서도.

잭의 꿈은 이루어졌다.  
결과적으로는.


	57. Chapter 57

잭이 집에 도착하자 닥터가 서재에서 나왔다.  
“잭, 왜 그래. 얼굴빛이 안 좋아.”  
“닥터, 유닛에서 외계 자료 해석 부탁한 거 있죠?”  
“응, 지금 막 훑어보던 참인데.”  
“거기 닥터 관련해선 뭐 없었어요? 우리에 대해서도.”  
“너도 들었구나. 그래, 우려할만한 내용이 좀 있더라.”  
닥터가 어두운 표정을 했다.  
“그들이 내 현재 생활상을 아는 게 분명해. 이래서는 너랑 마스터도 위험해.”  
“그놈들 마스터에 대해서 알고 있어요?”  
“그건 아닌 것 같아. 그리고 알았다면....”  
닥터가 말끝을 흐렸다.  
“일찍 퇴근하라고 전화 좀 해줄래. 난 저것 좀 서둘러 해야 할 것 같아서.”  
“그럴게요.”  
닥터가 서재로 들어갔다. 잭은 소파에 앉아 마스터에게 전화를 걸었다.  
-왜?  
전화를 받자마자 마스터는 단도직입적으로 물었다.  
“사랑하는 배우자의 전화인데 좀 귀엽게 받으면 안 되냐.”  
급한 상황인 거 아는데도 아직 괜찮은 것 같자 농담이 먼저 나왔다.  
-끊는다.  
“딱딱하긴. 오늘 일찍 퇴근해라. 아니 쉽게 말할게. 당장 와.”  
-왜, 아랫도리가 불끈거리는데 닥터는 상대 안 해줘?  
“그런 이유로 일터에 있는 사람 부르겠냐. 이전에 외계 세력 침투 문제로 닥터가 유닛에 다녀온 적 있잖아.”  
-그래.  
“그게 아무래도 그 쪽에서 먼저 닥터에게 적대적으로 나올 참인가봐. 그래서 대응책을 좀 논의해야지 싶어서.”  
마스터가 인질로 노려질지도 모른다는 말은 의도적으로 뺐다. 꼭 마스터의 심성을 배려할래서가 아니라, 이 녀석이 자긴 학교에 버티고 있다가 그를 납치하러 오는 외계인 따위 다 쏴 죽여 버리겠다고 날뛰었다간 몹시 곤란해지기 때문이었다.  
-웬 허섭스레기 놈들이 닥터를 노린다고.  
“그래. 그러니 집안이며 동네 방비도 강화하고 상황에 따라선....”  
-그 이상은 가서 이야기하자.  
“그래.”  
마스터가 전화를 끊었다. 잭은 휴대폰을 놓고 소파에 털썩 앉았다.  
그렇지만 한가하게 기다리고 있을 때가 아니었다. 해리가 습격을 당한 건 두 번 다 집에 오는 길에서였다. 마스터는 해리가 아니지만 그러니까 오는 길에 습격당하지 않을 거라고 믿을 만큼 잭은 멍청하지 않았다.  
그는 일어나려 했다. 길이 엇갈리지 않도록 우선 다시 전화를 해서

 

“만나 뵈어서 영광입니다, 레이디 에디슨.”  
잭이 드물게도 짧게 악수를 끝냈다. 닥터는 조금쯤 어리둥절했지만, 숨결에서 느껴지는 희미한 알콜 냄새로 판단할 때 이 사람이 잭의 취향이 아닌 건 알 수 있었다.  
“안녕하세요, 캡틴. 전에 뵈었을 때 보다 더 잘생겨지신 것 같아요.”  
“하하, 과찬이십니다.”  
“본 적도 없는 사람을 기억해내는 영국인의 기억력은 참으로 놀랍지.”  
닥터가 마사에게 귓속말했다.  
“나도 영국인이에요. 뭐, 저런 건 좀 그렇지만.”  
그러면서도 마사도 웃으며 친근한 태도로 파티 주최자와 인사를 나누었다.  
“아, 저기 소개할 필요가 없는 분이 오시네요!”  
레이디 에디슨이 우아한 종종걸음으로 달려가 조금 더 젊어 보이는 부인을 데려왔다.   
닥터는 어쩐지 저 사람이 누군지 알 것 같았다.  
“아가사 크리스티입니다.”  
그 부인이 자기소개를 하자 마사도 잭도 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“오 맙소사 당신을 직접 뵙게 되다니.”  
마사가 그의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“꼭 셰익스피어를 만났을 때 같아요! 아, 그러니까 셰익스피어를 만나는 것만큼이나 영광이라는 뜻이에요.”  
“어머나, 과찬이세요.”  
마사가 드물게 허둥거렸지만 과장된 칭찬 정도로 무사히 넘어갔다.  
“우와, 이럴 줄 알았으면 책이라도 한 권 구해다 사인을 받는 건데.”  
잭도 들떠보였다.  
“51세기에도 읽히는 저자는 진짜로 드물다고요.”  
“알아. 정말 대단하지.”  
닥터도 싱글벙글 웃었다.  
“그 인물이며 트릭들..... 어떨 땐 나도 깜빡 속을 뻔 한 적도 있단 말이야.”  
“닥터는 추리소설 그다지 안 좋아할 줄 알았는데요, 사람이 많이 죽어서.”  
“픽션과 현실 정돈 구별한다고. 그리고 사람이 별로 안 죽는 작품도 있어. [신비로운 퀸 씨] 같은 거.”  
“그건 앨러리 퀸 아니에요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“아뇨, 분명 크리스티 작품이에요. 할리퀸이라는 정체를 알 수 없는 사람이 위기에 처한 애인들을 도와주는.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“저, 혹시 다른 분 작품과 혼동하신 것 아닌가요?”  
크리스티가 물었다.  
“저는 그런 책은 쓰지 않았는데요.”  
“아직.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“자, 그럼 파티를 즐길까요? 음료는 어떤 것으로 하시겠어요, 여러분?”  
옆에서 ‘그건 제 대사인데요’라는 표정을 짓고 있는 하인에게 닥터가 방긋 웃어보였다.  
“전 라임소다요.”  
“전 레몬수를 주세요.”  
마사가 말하자 닥터는 문득 이상한 느낌이 들었다. 뭔가 다른 걸 주문하는 게 맞을 것 같은데. 예를 들어........  
“으아아악!”  
집 쪽에서 비명을 지르며 하녀가 달려 나왔다.  
“서재에, 시체가! 살인이에요!”  
“뭐!”  
닥터는 지체 없이 코트 자락을 휘날리며 집안으로 달려 들어갔다. 서재에는 머리가 벗어진 중년 남성이 머리에 피를 흘리고 쓰러져있었다. 굳이 소닉을 꺼내 스캔해보지 않아도 이미 죽은 걸 알 수 있었다.  
시체를 살피기 위해 옆으로 다가가다 닥터는 묘한 물질을 발견했다. 지구에 있어서는 안 되는

 

타디스쯤 되고 나면 모든 벽의 완전한 방음 같은 건 아무 것도 아닐 것 같은데 왜 소리가 여전히 들리는 걸까 잭은 멍하니 생각했다.  
이유는 물론 알고 있었다. 타디스는 그를 싫어하니까. 그를 이렇게 만든데 책임도 있는 주제에, 우주 끝까지 도망갈 정도로 잭 하크니스를 싫어했으니까.  
저 마스터가 있는 곳 까지.  
참다못해 그는 조종실로 뛰쳐나갔다. 예상대로 닥터는 거기 있었다. 언제나처럼 우울하고 지친 표정을 하고.  
마스터가 소리 지르는 건 여기까지도 들렸다.  
“닥터.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“지난 일 년 동안 고문당하는 데 재미를 붙인 게 아니라면 적어도 방음이라도 좀 합시다. 저걸 듣고 있을 필요도 없잖아요?”  
“있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그가 자해를 하거나 자살을 기도할 경우 알아야 하지 않겠어?”  
“그게 걱정되는 것 뿐이라면 묶어두라고요, 재갈도 물리고! 미친 듯이.. 아니 저 놈은 미친 거 맞지만, 아무튼 날뛰고 소리 지르고 닥터 욕하는 동안에는 자해 안 한다는 법 있어요?”  
“맞는 지적이야.”  
닥터가 일어나 조종실을 나갔다. 잭도 할 수 없이 그를 따라 나갔다.  
예상대로 닥터는 마스터를 가둬둔 방으로 갔다. 이들이 도착했을 땐 마스터는 지쳤는지 목이라도 쉬었는지 그런대로 조용해져있었다.  
‘혀라도 깨물고 콱 죽어버리면 좋은데.’  
그러나 그렇게 좋은 일이 벌어질 리 없었다. 발리언트에서 닥터가 마스터를 죽이지 않고 타디스에 가둬 자기가 돌보겠다고 선언한 이후로 잭에게 좋은 일 같은 건 하나도 생기지 않았다. 마스터의 자살 의지를 꺾기 위해 닥터는 마스터가 죽을 경우 잭이 얼마나 기뻐 날뛸지 마스터에게 분명하게 인식시켰다. 그런 걸 보면 역시 세상에 닥터만한 악당은 없다고 잭은 생각했다.  
닥터가 문을 두드렸다.  
“들어오지 말라면 들어오지 않을 거냐?”  
안에서 마스터의 목소리가 들렸다.  
“아니지, 반대지, 문을 두드려야 하는 건 내 쪽이잖아. 그 쪽이 잠겨있고 이 쪽이 열려있으니, 내가 문을 두드리며 안에 들어가게 해달라고 부탁해야 맞는 거 아니야?”  
“부탁할거냐?”  
닥터가 딱딱하게 물었다.  
“아니!”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 지친 표정으로 얼굴을 문질렀다.  
“여전히 고집을 꺾을 생각이 없구나. 그래 알았어.”  
닥터가 돌아섰다.  
“어디가!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“이번에도 날 버리고 도망치는 거냐, 비겁한 놈!”  
“네가 날 죽이거나 죽게 내버려두고 도망쳤을 때와 비교해 봐.”  
닥터가 건조한 목소리로 말했다.  
“비겁자! 기회주의자! 젠체하는 위선자 같으니!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다.  
“네가 날 가둬두면 뭐 나를 길들여서 가축처럼 기를 수 있게 될 것 같아? 인간들하고만 같이 지내다보니 노망이 들었나본데, 난 절대로 네 꽁무니나 쫓아다니면서 꺄꺄거리는 골빈 애완동물은 되지 않을 거야! 알아듣나, 닥터!”  
“저 정도로 기운이 있는 거 보니 걱정할 필요는 없는 것 같다.”  
닥터가 뒤돌아보지 않고 마스터의 방에서 멀어졌다. 그의 뒷모습을 보다 잭이 문 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“죽지 그래.”  
“누구 좋으라고?”  
마스터가 곧장 소리 질렀다.  
“네놈이 닥터와 재미 보는 걸 도와줘야해? 웃기지마, 이렇게 닥터를 붙들고 매달린다고 닥터가 널 조금이라도 돌아봐 줄 것 같아? 역겨운 기형체 주제에, 보는 것만으로 속이 뒤집힐 것 같은 괴물 주제에! 아무리 자주 봐서 익숙해진다 해도 그런 흉악한 몰골을 보고 닥터가 마음이 동할 것 같냐고!”  
“닥쳐!”  
잭이 쾅하고 문에 주먹을 꽂았다. 안에서 마스터가 비웃었다.  
“왜, 문을 부수고 내 탈출을 도와주게?”  
“잭!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“상대하지 말고 와, 잭!”  
잭은 닥터에게 뛰어가

 

려다 소파에서 굴러 떨어졌다.  
‘? ? ?’  
머리가 무거웠다. 생각이 혼란스러웠다.  
“잭!”  
닥터가 서재에서 구르듯 뛰어나왔다. 평소 같으면 그렇게 넘어질 듯 허둥대지 말라고 보는 사람 마음이 불안하다고 잔소리를 했을 텐데 지금 잭은 머리를 높이 빗어 올리고 나비 넥타이를 맨 이 닥터를 본 것만으로 기뻐서 눈물이 나올 지경이었다.  
“닥터.”  
“잭?”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 벌떡 일어나 닥터를 힘껏 끌어안았다.  
“닥터, 저 방금.”  
“꿈을 꿨어?”  
“꿈?”  
잭은 기억을 떠올렸다.  
“.....그렇군요, 꿈이었군요.”  
그가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 너무나 마음이 놓인 나머지 다리가 풀려 닥터의 어깨에 매달려야했다.  
“끔찍한 악몽이었어요. 음, 한 꿈은 그래도 꽤 즐거웠는데 다른 쪽이.....”  
“루시가 마스터를 안 죽여서, 열 번째 내가 그를 타디스에 가둔 채로 너와 함께 있는 꿈이었어?”  
잭이 얼어붙었다.  
“아, 이런.”  
닥터가 잭을 밀어 소파에 앉혔다. 잭은 털썩 주저앉아버렸다.  
“뭔가요, 닥터? 그건 대체.”  
“카라스 돈 슬라바라는 곳의 양초풀 포자야. 사람 마음의 어둠을 먹고, 그에 관련된 꿈을 보여주는 방식으로 일종의.... 내기? 게임 그런 걸 하게 해서 패배하면.”  
“패배하면?”  
“정확히는 몰라, 저번엔 이겼거든.”  
“과연 닥터.”  
잭이 멍하니 중얼거렸다.  
“추측이지만 나나니벌에 쏘인 배추흰나비 애벌레 꼴이 나지 않을까? 산채로 안에서부터 뜯어 먹히다가 결과적으로....”  
“그만!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“끔찍한 소리 하지 말아요....... 아, 죽으면 어떨까요?”  
“응, 그게 유일한 방법이기는 한데.”  
“전 죽고 나면 ‘정상 상태’로 리셋되니까.. 뭐라고요?”  
잭의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“자, 잠깐만요, 그런 방법을 쓸 수 있는 건 우주에 저 하나 뿐이라고요? 닥터는요? 혹시 이번 재생성.”  
“아냐아냐, 그런 뜻이 아니고, 꿈을 끝내려면 죽어야 한단 소리야. 그러니까, 꿈속에서.”  
“...아.”  
잭이 안도했다.  
“....잠깐, 꿈속에서 죽어야 한다니 그거..... 그 꿈을 또 꿔야 한단 말인가요?”  
“그래. 내가 저번에 이거랑 마주쳤을 땐.....”  
닥터가 조금 망설였다.  
“두 개의 악몽이 있었고, 각자 안에서 위험이 있었어. 그리고.”  
닥터가 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“어이, 안 나와?”  
집안은 조용했다. 닥터와 잭 말고는 아무도 없었다.  
“이상하네, 그 때는 지금 시점, 그러니까 꿈을 한 바퀴 돌았을 때 쯤 해서 자칭 드림로드라는 자가 나타나서.”  
언급한 순간 나타나지 않을까 해서 닥터가 다시 한 번 말을 멈추고 주위를 휙 둘러보았으나 여전히 아무것도 나타나지 않았다.  
“....정말 안 나타나는 건가? 이번에는 알아서 하라 이거야?”  
“닥터?”  
“그래 설명 계속할게. 그 자는 두 세계 중에서 어느 쪽이 진짜 세계인지 고르라고 했어. 그리고 꿈에서 죽으면 현실에서 깨어날 거라고 했지. 물론 현실에서 죽으면.”  
“죽는 거잖아요.”  
“맞아. 그런데 양쪽 꿈 모두 꾸고 있는 동안만큼은 놀랄 정도로 사실 같았어. 게다가 죽음이란 아무리 꿈이라 해도 쉽게 선택할 수 있는 일은 아니니까 분명 많은 희생자들이 꿈에서 깨지 못하고 가짜 현실을 진짜라 믿으며.....”  
잭이 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“동충하초가 되었겠지.”  
“비유 그렇게밖에 못 합니까!”  
잭이 벌떡 일어나 닥터의 멱살을 잡으려다가 진정하기 위해 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.  
“그 점은 우린 걱정 없겠네요. 아무리 현실같이 느껴져도 팍팍 죽을 수 있으니까. 그 마스터를 포로로 잡은 건 꿈이 확실하고, 아가사 크리스티를 만난 건 아깝지만 역시 꿈이니까 잠들어서 깨어난 뒤 빨리 죽어버리면 되는 거죠?”  
“그게 그렇게 쉽지 않

 

\----------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------

 

펄른이면 꽃가루, 빼도박도 못하고 꽃가루고 포자는 스포어지만 사실 픽션계 실제 사용례를 보면 떠다니는 식물성 가루는 모조리 펄른 아닙니까. 애초 꽃가루가 알러지를 일으키는 건 이유가 있지만 왜 환각을 보여주며 지성체에 기생해야 하는지는 알 수 없단 말이에요, 포자라면 말이 되지만. 그래서 과감히 포자로 바꿔 해석했습니다.


	58. Chapter 58

책상다리에 머리를 부딪치고 닥터는 퍼뜩 깨어났다. 사람들을 보니 다행히도 이 언젠가 만났다고는 하는데 정확히 뭐 하는 놈인지 기억은 안 나는 닥터라는 사람이 서재 바닥을 보며 기어 다니다 책상에 부딪친 것쯤은 시체보다 현격히 흥미가 떨어지고 주목의 대상도 못 된다고 생각하는 모양이었다. 체면을 구기지 않은 건 기쁘지만, 무관심한 건 기쁘지는 않았다.  
“누구 거울 가지신 분 없습니까?”  
닥터가 물었다. 레드몬드라고 소개했던 젊은 여성이 손가방에서 화장거울을 꺼내주었다. 그 가방 안에 리볼버 권총이 있는 걸 놓치지 않으며 닥터는 거울을 받아들고 자기 얼굴을 비춰보았다.  
삐죽삐죽한 갈색 머리카락, 갈색 눈. 턱도 길지 않고 늙은이인 동시에 어린애 같아 보이지도 않았다.   
‘설마 정말로 내가 다음엔 그런 얼굴이 된다는 건 아니겠지? 끔찍하잖아?’  
“닥터?”  
마사가 눈치를 주었다. 닥터는 서둘러 거울을 시체에 비춰보는 척 했다.  
“저, 실례지만 무엇을 하시는 건가요?”  
거울 주인이 물었다.  
“아, 이건 로시아넨크포럼이라고 시체에 거울로 햇빛을 비추어 나타나는 피부색을 보고 사망 시간을 추정하는 기술입니다.”  
닥터가 아무렇게나 둘러댔다.  
“꼭 러시아 말 같네요.”  
레이디 에디슨이 말했다.  
“잘 아시는군요. 네, 그쪽에서 개발된 최신 검사법이에요. 아시다시피 그 동네는 추워서, 시체가 금방 꽁꽁 얼다보니 사망 추정 시각을 정확히 알기가 어려워서, 그런 연구가 많이 되거든요.”  
“닥터는 정말 노력하는 수사관이랍니다. 스코틀랜드 야드의 귀감이지요.”  
닥터가 본격적으로 끼어들 생각임을 눈치 채고 잭이 추임새를 넣었다.  
“예, 경찰을 부를 필요는 없습니다. 제가.”  
닥터가 사이킥 페이퍼를 들어 쭉 보였다.  
“통칭 닥터라고 불리는 존 스미스 경감입니다. 자 사망 추정 시각은 4시 15분이로군요. 그럼 이제부터 여러분께 각기 질문을 할 터이니 나가서 기다려주시기 바랍니다. 현장은 이대로 보존하고요.”  
사람들이 웅성거리면서도 서재 밖으로 나갔다. 곧 안에는 잭과 마사와 닥터만 남았다.  
“마사, 사람들 모두 거실에 모여 있으라고 하고 위층에 가서 손님들 방을 뒤져봐.”  
“뭘 찾는 건데요?”  
“이거.”  
닥터가 마사에게 펜끝을 들어보였다.  
“일종의 변신 잔여물이야. 즉.”  
“범인은 인간으로 변신하는 외계인이란 건가요.”  
마사가 고개를 흔들며 닥터가 내미는 돋보기를 받아들었다.  
“두 사람은요?”  
“난 말한 대로 사람들을 심문할 거고 잭은..”  
“심문 중 누가 정체가 들통 나는 바람에 닥터를 공격하려 들면 잽싸게 앞을 막아서야지.”  
“잭이 죽었다 살아나는 데 대해 사람들이 이상하게 생각하지 않을까요?”  
“걱정 마, 그 때는 거대한.. 뭐 거대하진 않을지도 모르지만 변신 외계인이 나타나서 다들 혼비백산한 뒤일 테니까, 눈에 안 띌 거야.”  
닥터가 냉큼 말했다.  
“...안 죽게 노력한다는 답을 기대한 내가 바보지.”  
마사가 나갔다. 시체와 함께 둘만 남게 되자 잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“닥터, 아까 꿈......”  
“거봐, 여기선 이게 현실로 느껴지지?”  
“정말 우리 둘 같은 꿈을 꾸고 있는 겁니까.”  
“상황을 설명하고 있을 뿐인데 왜 네가 말하니까 꼬시는 말처럼 들리는 걸까. 아무튼, 그래. 우리는 지금 꿈속을 헤매고 있는 거야.”  
닥터가 심각한 목소리로 말했다.  
“그냥 잠에서 깨어봤자, 또 다른 꿈으로 넘어갈 뿐이고 깨는 방법은 죽는 수밖에 없다고요.”  
잭이 확인했다.  
“그래. 잠깐만, 잭. 아직 죽지 마.”  
닥터가 말렸다.  
“닥터한테도 여기가 현실처럼 느껴지는 건가요?”  
“그런 게 아니라, 아니 그렇기도 하지만.”  
“그럼요?”  
닥터가 책상 표면만 내려다보았다.  
“방금 전 꿈에서 내가 어떻게 생겼었는지 기억해?”  
“네? 그야....”  
“그러니까, 내가 열 번째 모습인 꿈들, 이거랑 그.... 마스터 있는 꿈은 꿈이 틀림없어. 내가 죽어서 그런 녀석으로 바뀐다고 생각하면 소름끼치지만.”  
“왜요, 그 닥터도 나름 귀엽고 장점이 많다고요.”  
닥터가 잭에게 눈을 흘겼다.  
“나름?”  
“.....소름끼친다고 말한 건 누굽니까.”  
잭도 마주 눈을 흘겨주었지만 곧 다시 심각해졌다.  
“어느 게 현실인지 간단하게 답이 나왔는데 뭐가 걱정인데요?”  
“그, 11번째 내가 나온 건 현실일까?”  
“세 개 다 꿈이라고요? 우리가 깨었다 잠들었다 하는 게 아니라 그저 꿈속에서 장면만 바뀌고 있을 가능성을 생각하는 거에요?”  
“바로 그거야.”  
“그럼 이 두 꿈에서 빠져나간 뒤 제가 죽어보죠, 뭐.”  
“아니, 그게 기생하고 있는 건 나일 거야. 말했잖아, 사람의 어둠을 먹는다고.”  
“저도 맑고 순진하고 깨끗한 사람 아닌데요.”  
“그래도 내 쪽이 더 먹을 게 많겠지.”  
“글쎄요? 닥터도 험한 일 많이 겪은 거 잘 알지만, 그래도 닥터는 늘 승리했잖아요. 저는.”  
“난 내 종족을 몰살시켰어.”  
“네, 이천년간 땅 속에 묻혀서 죽고 또 죽는 것도 유쾌하진 않아요.”  
닥터가 괴로운 표정을 했다.  
“잭.”  
“한 번 죽어보는 정도 어떻겠어요. 위험 없이 시도해 볼 수 있는데.”  
“위험이....”  
“으아악!”  
마사의 비명이 들렸다. 두 사람은 서둘러 서재에서 뛰쳐나가 이층으로 달려 올라갔다. 여기가 꿈이면 마사도 꿈인 거고 꿈이 아니라면 마사도 죽어야 하는 대상인 거라고 머리로는 생각할 수 있어도 딴 사람도 아닌 마사가 위험에 처했는데 그냥 있을 수는 없었다.  
“마사!”  
“말벌이에요!”  
복도 벽에 등을 대고 서서 마사가 외쳤다.  
“거대한..... 말벌이라고요! 그런 게 저기 창밖으로 날아갔어요!”  
“괜찮아, 마사. 진정해.”  
닥터가 마사의 어깨를 안았다. 잭은 문에 박힌 거대한 독침을 살폈다.  
“상대가 뭔지 알아냈으니까 이제 한층 해결이 쉬워졌어. 그래.”  
“그건 다행이네요. 그런데 심문은요?”  
사람들은 이미 모두 몰려와 이들을 바라보고 있었다.  
“음, 서둘러야겠네. 심문할 게 늘어버렸어.”  
마사는 손님방에서 잠시 안정을 취하게 시키고 닥터와 잭은 거실로 가서 심문을 시작했다.  
“아가사 크리스티와 서재의 시체가 함께 있는데 즐길 수가 없다니 이것도 좋은 꿈은 아니네.”  
“그러게요.”  
“그래도 시작하자고. 자, 레이디 에디슨? 먼저 들어오시겠

 

잭은 타디스 벽에 머리를 박을 뻔 하고 정신 차렸다.  
“닥터!”  
“왜, 주인님이 개를 내버리고 혼자 산책 나가기라도 했냐?”  
마스터가 빈정거렸다. 잭은 울컥 화가 났지만 꿈속에서 있었던 일을 생각하며 기분을 가라앉혔다.  
“잭!”  
닥터가 달려왔다.  
“뭐야, 저 놈만 나하고 두면 내가 뭐 나쁜 영향이라도 끼쳐서 위험해질까봐 그렇게 달려오는 거냐.”  
닥터는 마스터의 방문을 조금 쳐다보더니 발걸음을 돌렸다.  
“가자, 잭. 딴 데 가서 이야기하자고.”  
“무슨 비밀 얘길 하려고 그러시나?”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“드디어 날 죽일 마음이라도 섰어? 아니면 뭔가 벌을 줄 아이디어가 떠올랐다던가? 어느 쪽이든 나한테 말 못할 이유가 뭔데, 내가 방해할 수 있는 것도 아니고?”  
닥터는 아무 말 없이 걸었다. 잭도 그렇게 했다. 조종실까지 와서 닥터는 타디스 내벽의 방음을 최대치로 올렸다. 마스터의 고함소리가 안 들리게 되자 닥터도 잭도 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“닥터...... 정말 그 집에서 셋이 사는 꿈이 제일 현실일 가능성이 높은 거에요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“말도 안 된다고요. 첫째, 닥터가 결혼을 하는 건 고사하고 집 사서 정착하다니 있을 수 없는 일이고 둘째, 내가 저 미친놈이랑.....!”  
잭의 얼굴이 새파래졌다. 그가 자기 입을 틀어막고 구역질을 가라앉히려고 노력했다.  
“도저히 말도 안 되어 보인다는 건 나도 인정해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“열한 번째 나 같은 거야 꿈이니까 적당히 꾸며댈 수도 있고. 이전에도 이런 상황에 처했을 때 아주 말도 안 되는 일이 꿈으로 나타난 적이......”  
닥터가 말을 잃었다.  
“왜 그래요, 닥터?”  
“아니, 이게 꿈 맞아.”  
“네?!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“어째서 그렇게 되는 건데요?”  
“나 이 포자에 당해본 적 있다고 했지? 그런데 그 때 혼자가 아니었는데, 누구와 있었는지 기억이 안 나. 이 나는 겪지 않은 일인 거야. 아직 만나지 않은 여행친구인 거라고.”  
“그게 뭐 어때서요, 닥터는 앞으로도....”  
“난 마스터를 데리고 있어. 이런 상황에서 다른 여행 친구를 찾을 수 있을 것 같아? 재생성을 할 만큼 위험한 모험에 뛰어들 수 있을 것 같냐고. 아니, 이쪽이 가짜야. 마스터는 죽은 거고, 나도 재생성을 했고, 그리고 나서 다른 여행 친구를 만나서.........”  
닥터가 슬픈 표정을 지었다.  
“난 죽기 싫어.”  
“닥터.”  
“그리고 이게 꼭 그 꿈이 현실이라는 보장은 되지 않아.”  
“그래요?”  
잭이 반색을 했다. 마스터와 함께 결혼해 사는 현실 같은 것보다는 뭐라도 다른 게 나을 것 같았다.  
자기랑 닥터도 결혼한 상태인 걸 생각하면 조금 아깝기도 하지만.  
“이전 이 현상에 마주쳤을 때, 드림로드는 두 꿈을 보여주고 둘 중 하나가 현실이라고 했어. 그러나 실은 둘 다 꿈이었고 현실은 따로 있었지. 이번엔 세 개로 불어난 게 좀 걱정되긴 하지만, 어쩌면 셋 다 꿈이고 현실은 따로 있을지도 몰라.”  
“그거 좋네요.”  
“하지만 잭.”  
“여기는 확실하게 꿈이라고요?”  
“....그래.”  
“상관없어요, 전.”  
잭이 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“지금 상황이 행복하거나 이상적이라고는 단 한 번도 생각해 본 적 없으니까. 도리어 꿈이라니 다행이네요. 얼마든지 깨버려도 괜찮고말고요.”  
“그래.”  
닥터도 좀 더 밝은 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“어, 잭, 그래서 미안한 이야긴데.....”  
“걱정 마세요, 죽는 것 쯤.”  
“아니, 너 말고 나.”  
“네?”  
“날 죽여 달라고.”  
잭은 닥터가 미쳤다고 생각했다. 그러나 닥터는 침착하고 말짱해보였다.  
“말했듯이 난 죽어야 하거든. 그”  
“그렇다고 해도 저한테 죽여 달라고 하면 안 되죠!!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“왜?”  
“왜라니....”  
잭은 말문이 막혔다.  
“내 친구에게 내 목숨을 맡기는 건 전혀 이상한 일 같지 않은데.”  
“....................그렇게 말하니 설득당할 것 같네요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그렇다 해도 제 손으로 닥터를 죽이는 건 역시 싫은데요. 다른 방법 없

 

나요.”  
이번에 깨보니 집안 소파였다. 얼굴이 긴 닥터가 미안한 표정으로 웃었다.  
“미안, 잭. 직전 꿈에서 내가 좀 비겁했지.”  
“많이요.”  
잭이 몸을 떨었다.  
“정말로 이것도 꿈인가요?”  
“가능성은 높아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“하지만.... 언제부터가 꿈이지요? 전 마사를 만나서 이번에 주시하고 있는 외계 세력이 닥터를 노리려 한다는 말을 듣고 집으로 왔어요. 그 포자가 닥터에게 붙어있는 거라면 제가 집에 온 이후에 거기에 노출되었다는 뜻이겠죠, 저까지 닥터의 꿈인 게 아니라면?”  
“이전에 에이미와 로리도 나와 함께 잠들었어. 이건 내 꿈이 너에게까지 영향을 미치고 있는 거야.”  
“그럼, 소식 듣고 집에 와서 닥터랑 얘기하고 닥터는 서재로 들어가고 난 마스터에게 전화하고 바로 졸았는데, 현실에서 전 어디 있는 걸까요? 집에 오자마자 쓰러져서 현관에 널려있다거나?”  
닥터가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“이 세계는 진짜일 가능성도 있는 만큼 함부로 행동해선 안 된다는 데 동의해. 그치만....”  
닥터가 골똘히 생각했다.  
“나, 잠시 타디스로 돌아다니다 올게.”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“네?”  
“이게 꿈이라면 어딘가 물리 법칙이 어긋나있을지도 모르잖아, 그러니까 어디 유난히 시공간이 불안정한 곳이나 그런 델 돌아다녀보면 무슨 단서를 얻을 수 있을지도 몰라. 걱정하지 마, 타디스에서 내리지도 않고 돌아볼 테니까. 문제에 휘말리지 않을 거야.”  
“말하는 사람이 닥터인 이상 그건 설득력 없는뎁쇼....”  
그러나 잭도 닥터를 적극적으로 말리거나 하지는 못하고 가는 걸 손까지 흔들어주었다. 달리 안전하게 꿈에서 깰 방법이 없는 이상 지푸라기라도 잡아보는 게 마땅했다.  
현관문이 열렸다.  
“잭.”  
“아, 마스터.”  
잭이 들어오는 그를 위아래로 훑었다. 혹시 오는 길에 또 습격당할지도 모르니 마중가야겠다고 생각했었는데 이 꿈 세계 모험 때문에 깜빡 잊고 있었다.  
“미리 말해두는데 오는 동안 습격당하거나 하지 않았다.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“아...하하, 걱정하는 거 티 났냐?”  
“많이.”  
마스터가 뚱한 표정으로 노트북 가방을 탁자에 올려놓고 소파에 앉아 몸을 쭉 폈다.  
“아, 피곤하다.”  
“일찍 퇴근한 주제에.”  
“일하는 시간이 아니라 내용으로 노동을 평가해야 하는 것 아니겠냐.”  
“뭐 그리 어려운 일을 했길래, 너한텐 지금 지구 기술 쯤 겨우 바퀴를 발명한 수준 아니었어?”  
“음, 아니, 바퀴살을 발명한 정도는 돼.”  
마스터가 진지한 표정으로 말했다.  
“...그거 참 눈물 나게 수준이 높구나.”  
“그럼, 통나무 바퀴에서 살바퀴로 발전하기까지 천 오백년이 걸렸는데.”  
“꽥. 진짜?”  
“진짜다. 의심스러우면 직접 알아보든가.”  
“아니... 뭐, 고대에는 발전 느렸으니까.”  
잭은 고개를 저었다.  
“인간의 눈물겹게 발전한 기술 문명은 됐고, 우리 할 이야기 있지 않던가?”  
마스터가 말했다. 잭은 자기가 전화로 마스터에게 침략중인 외계인이 닥터를 노린다는 소릴 했던 걸 떠올렸다.  
“아, 그렇지. 그거 중요하지.”  
“그래. 그 얘기 하자고 날 불렀잖아.”  
“어, 그런데 그게 닥터가 지금 잠깐 나갔어.”  
“어디로?”  
마스터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“설마 혼자서 그놈들을 때려잡겠다고 타디스로 쳐들어간 건 아니겠지?”  
“그런 거였으면 내가 혼자 보냈겠냐, 적어도 같이 갔지.”  
“...그렇지.”  
마스터가 조금 진정했다.  
“아무튼 닥터는 가만히 있을 줄을 모른다니까.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“에이, 닥터 기다리는 동안 일이나 해야겠다.”  
마스터가 노트북 가방을 들고 서재로 들어갔다.  
“바퀴살이란 거 그렇게 만들기 어려워?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“어려워서가 아니라 가만히 기다라고 있으면 초조해지니까 뭐라도 정신 돌릴 일을 하려고 그런다, 왜.”  
마스터가 문을 닫았다. 맞는 말이어서 잭은 아무 말도 못했다. 그리고 마스터의 말은 진짜로 맞는 말이어서, 잭은 곧 자기가 초조해져서 가만히 앉아 기다리기 힘들 지경이 되어버렸다.  
습격 대비 문제에 꿈 문제도 있었다. 다행히 아직은 잠들어버리지 않았지만 또 이전 닥터와 있는 꿈에서 깰 경우 망설이지 않고 닥터를 죽...  
‘닥터와 자살하는 것으로 하자고. 닥터와 함께. 숙주가 나일 가능성도 없는 건 아니야?’  
닥터를 죽이는 건 도저히 할 수 없을 것 같지만 닥터와 동반자살이라면 그래도 살해보다는 거부감이 덜했으므로 잭은 이걸로 밀기로 결심했다.


	59. Chapter 59

그러고 있는데 전화가 울렸다. 잭은 상대를 확인했다.  
“마사? 헤어진 지 얼마나 됐.”  
-닥터 어디에 있어요?  
마사가 다급하게 말했다. 잭은 유닛에서 닥터에게 데이터 해석을 맡겼다던 말을 떠올렸다.  
‘일 팽개치고 놀러나간 격이 된 건가. 어쩌지, 이쪽도 급한데.’  
“아.... 그게 타디스 타고 우주로 나가버렸어, 뭔가 급히 확인할 것이 있다면서......”  
-혼자요?  
“응, 혼자.”  
닥터 돌아오면 경솔한 짓 하지 말라고 마사한테 또 엄청 혼나겠구나, 라고 잭은 미리 닥터를 동정했다.  
-그래요.  
그런데 마사의 목소리에 안도감이 섞여 잭은 조금 놀랐다.  
“...무슨 일인데 그래?”  
-마스터는 어디 있어요?  
“응, 지금 서재에. 집에 와 있고 안전해.”  
마사가 잠시 말이 없었다.  
-잭, 지금 마스터가 당신 목소리 들을 수 있나요?  
“난 거실에 있으니까 문에 귀를 대고 있는 게 아니라면 아마 아닐걸.”  
-집 밖으로 나와요.  
무슨 일이기에 그러냐고 추궁하고 싶었지만 잭은 시키는 대로 집 밖으로 나갔다. 거리는 평소대로였다. 차가 기다리고 있거나 하지는 않았다.  
“나왔어. 무슨 일인지 설명 좀 해줘.”  
-잭, 혹시 유다 나무라는 거 들어봤어요?  
“...............뭐?”  
-그럼 ‘배신의 입맞춤’은요?  
잭이 잠깐 생각했다.  
“그거 그냥 도시, 아니 우주 전설 같은 거 아니야? ‘누구든 어느 종족이든 죽일 수 있을 만큼 강력하지만 배신행위로만 전달되는 독’ 이라니 그런 거 있을 수 있을 리가 없잖아, 독이 어떻게 뭐가 배신인지 판단해서....”  
잭은 그 이상 말하지 못했다. 닥터와 자기가 말려든 이 우주 동충하초인지 뭔지는 마음 속의 어둠을 먹는다 하지 않았는가. 그런 마법 같은 독도 아주 불가능한 것만은 아닐지도 모른다.  
-그런 게 있다는 소문 정도는 있단 말이군요.  
“그래.”  
-실제로 존재할 가능성도 없는 건 아니고?  
“그래.... 하지만, 그게 왜? 어느 맥락에서 나온 거야? 그런 건 나 같은 놈이 적어도 15가지 이상 종족이 드나드는 술집에서 진탕 취했을 때나 주워듣는 뜬소문이란 말이야, 지구에 왜 그런게.”  
-아까 말했던 통신 데이터 해석 중에 나온 말이에요.  
마사가 말했다.  
-처음에는 번역이 잘못되었다고 생각했지만 배신을 강하게 암시하는 말이 마음에 걸려서 당신이라면 들어보지 않았을까 생각해서 물어본 거에요. 그런데.  
잭은 불길한 기분을 억누르려고 애썼다.  
“하지만 내가 들어본 바가 맞다면, 그건 사랑하는 사람의 배신으로 밖에 발동하지 않아. 닥터를 적대하는 우주 악당이 쓸 수 있는 독이 아니라고......”  
말하면서도 잭은 이미 알고 있었다.  
닥터가 사랑하는 우주 악당이 한 명 있었다.  
닥터에게 그 독을 쓸 수 있는 건 온 우주를 통틀어 마스터 단 한 사람뿐이었다.  
“확인하고 전화할게.”  
잭이 전화를 끊었다. 아예 전원까지 꺼버렸다. 그리고 어떻게 해야 할지 생각했다.

 

감았던 눈을 떠보니 아가사 크리스티가 그를 들여다보고 있었다. 잭은 깜짝 놀라 일어나 차려 자세를 취했다. 물론 그러는 와중에 대작가님과 박치기 하지 않도록 주의하면서.  
“많이 피곤하셨나봐요, 심문 중에 앉아서 졸다니.”  
“아, 죄송합니다. 최근에 그...”  
“유니콘 때문이군요.”  
잭이 네? 하고 되묻기 전에 닥터가 샥 끼어들었다.  
“예, 그렇습니다. 그 괴도를 잡기 위해 경시청의 모든 경관들이 밤을 새워가며 노력하고 있거든요. 그렇다 해도 레이디 에디슨의 초대를 거절할 수는 없어 이렇게 찾아뵙게 되었지만.”  
집주인에게 윙크까지 해가며 닥터가 상황을 잘 마무리했다.  
“자, 그럼 우리 이야기를 좀 해봅시다.”  
닥터가 안락의자에 앉아 집사가 가져온 라임소다를 마셨다.  
“우선, 살인범은 베스피폼이라는 외계인입니다. 보셨다시피 거대한 말벌 모양이고, 인간 모양으로 변신 가능하고.”  
“진심으로 하는 말인가요?”  
아가사 크리스티가 물었다.  
“외계인이요? 말벌이 인간으로 변신해요?”  
“예. 그런데 이 개체는 어째선지 자기네 종족의 방식대로 행동하는 게 아니라 마치.... 당신의 소설 속 등장인물처럼 행동하고 있어요.”  
“전형성을 따지자면 여기 있는 사람들 전원이 그러고 있는데요.”  
마사가 지적했다.  
“그렇지, 다른 사람들 모두가 안 전형적으로 굴고 한 사람만 전형적으로 행동하면 쉽게 찾을 수 있을 텐데 말이야. 범인을.”  
“범인이 베스피폼이라면 그래도 레이디 에디슨 정도는 제외해도 되겠네요. 곤충형 종족은 알콜 내성이 낮으니까요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
아가사 크리스티가 이 세 사람을 모두 미친 사람 보듯 쳐다보았다.  
“그렇지, 마신대도 증류주가 아니라 발효주 정도에서 그치....”  
닥터의 얼굴이 굳었다.  
“잭.”  
“네? 누가 범인인지 알았어요?”  
잭은 곧장 몸을 긴장시키며 전투 태세에 들어갔다.  
“아니, 나..... 뭔가 내 효소에 들러붙었어! 대사 활동을 방해하고 있다고!”  
“독이요?!”  
마사가 깜짝 놀라 닥터의 라임소다 컵을 집어들었다.  
“쓴 아몬드 냄새. 시안화칼륨이에요!”  
마사가 외쳤다.  
“그, 산소 호흡을 방해하는 건데, 닥터, 뭔가 방법이.”  
“걱정 마, 해독 가능하니까.”  
닥터가 괴로워하며 말했다.  
“다만 필요한 게...”  
닥터가 서둘러 뛰어나가려 했다. 그러나 곧 문을 붙잡은 채 꼼짝하지 않았다.  
“뭐가 필요한가요, 닥터?”  
잭이 쫓아가 그를 부축했다.  
“말만 해요, 뭐든 가져올 테니까!”  
“그게... 아니라.”  
닥터가 숨을 헐떡였다.  
“나.... 죽어야, 하는 거잖아?”  
잭은 등골이 써늘해졌다.  
“닥터.”  
“자살이나, 죽여 달라고.. 하는 것 보단 낫고...”  
“그래도 닥터.”  
“괜찮아, 잭. 괜찮으니까...”  
닥터가 손을 내밀어 마사의 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“미안해, 마사. 이렇게 셋이서 즐겁게 다닐 수도 있었는데 그러지 못해서 미안해. 그리고 내가 죽는 꼴을 보게 해서 미안해. 진짜로 사과해야 할 사람에게는 아무 말도 못하고 도망쳐 놓고, 꿈속에서야 반성해서 미안해....”  
닥터의 몸이 축 늘어졌다. 잭이 그를 부둥켜안았다.  
“닥터!”

 

닥터는 의자에서 굴러 떨어져 머리를 정통으로 바닥에 부딪쳤다.  
“아야.....”  
“닥터?”  
잭이 그를 부축해 일으켰다.  
“한 건 성공이네.”  
닥터가 애써 웃었다.  
“정말이지 다른 방법은 없어요?”  
잭의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“닥터가 죽는 모습 같은 건 두 번 다시 보고 싶지 않단 말입니다, 그런데 또, 게다가 여기선.”  
“그래, 편리하게 나를 죽이려고 독을 준비해주는 연쇄살인마 같은 게 없지.”  
닥터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“괜찮아, 잭. 너더러 날 죽이게 하는 건 취소니까. 그런 발상을 하다니 내가 어리석었어.”  
닥터가 다정한 태도로 잭의 볼을 두드렸다. 잭은 눈물을 삼키려 애썼다.  
“그래도 이건 현실이 아니고, 닥터는 죽어야 하는 거죠?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그러니, 잭. 나와 함께 죽어 줘.”  
잭이 씩 웃었다.  
“그런 부탁이라면야 얼마든지.”  
닥터가 한손으로 잭의 손을 잡았다. 다른 손으론 콘솔을 빠르게 조작했다.  
“어, 순전히 학문적인 호기심 때문에 묻는 건데, 어떤 방식으로 같이 죽나요?”  
“걱정 마 독은 나도 싫어. 아프고 괴롭고 숨 막히고 눈앞이 빙빙 돌고 토할 것 같고....”  
“...네, 저도 닥터가 타디스더러 시안화칼륨을 합성하라고 명령하고 있는 건 아닐 거라는 추정 정도는 했는데요.”  
“그래서 좀 더 빠르고 화끈하고 즉사해서 괴롭지 않을 만한 방법!”  
“그러니까 그게 뭐냐고요.”  
닥터가 히죽 웃었다.  
“태양 한가운데 뛰어든 뒤 타디스 보호 역장을 끄는 거야.”  
“.....................농담이겟!”

 

크게 숨을 헐떡이며 잭은 눈을 떴다. 분명 열기에 노출되고 0.0001초도 안 되어 불타 사라졌을 테니 뜨거움을 느낄 새도 없었겠지만 그래도 기분상 몹시 더운 것 같았다.  
그가 하늘을 올려다보았다. 구름도 별로 없는 파란 하늘에 이제는 제법 봄볕이 쨍한 해가 비추고 있었다.  
잭은 서둘러 실내로 들어왔다. 그늘이 지니 안도감이 들었다. 이대로 해 공포증 같은 거 생기면 안 되는데, 앞으로 날도 따뜻해질 텐데, 같은 생각을 하며 부엌으로 가서 찬물을 한 컵 마셨다.  
그리고 태양 한복판에서 증발해버리기 전 닥터가 자기 품에서 죽어가기 전 이 현실 또는 꿈에서 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억해내려고 애썼다.  
마사가 전화를 했다. 배신자는 마스터일지 모른다고.  
말도 안 되는 것으로 치부하고 싶은 생각 굴뚝같지만 마스터가 다시 살아난 뒤 보인 그 모든 언행이 전부 거짓일 수는 없다고 생각하고 싶지만 마사는 이미 해리의 정체를 꿰뚫어본 전적이 있고 자기는 해리가 마스터일 리 없다고 자신을 속인 전적이 있었다. 누구 생각이 더 옳을 가능성이 높은지는 명백했다.  
그렇다 해도 아직 확고부동한 증거는 없었다. 하다못해 적들이 그 독인지 뭔지를 지구로 공수한 걸 잡았다면 그건 확실한 정황증거가 되겠지만 이건 그저 통신 중에 언급이 된 것 뿐이지 않은가. 전후 맥락이 확실한 것도 아니고, 단지 지구 측에 있던 스파이를 배신자라고 지칭하는 과정에서 그런 식으로 번역이 된 것 뿐일지도 모른다.  
물론 그렇다고 확인을 안 할 수는 없었다. 잭은 생각했다. 마스터가 배신을 했다면, 어떻게, 어디서 그 증거를 잡을 수 있을까?  
마스터는 무슨 수단을 써서 그자들과 연락하고 있었을까?

 

잭은 서재 문을 벌컥 열었다. 마스터는 깜짝 놀라 노트북을 닫았다.  
“뭐야, 노크도 안 하고.”  
“아, 미안. 깜빡.”  
잭이 하하 웃으며 책상으로 가서 과일 그릇을 내려놓았다. 마스터가 그를 경계하는 눈빛으로 쳐다보았다.  
“너무 그럴 필요 없어, 나쁜 짓 하자고 제의하러 온 거 아니니까.”  
“그럼 뭘 제의하러 왔는데?”  
잭이 슥 그에게 몸을 숙였다.  
“부부 사이에 당연하고 합법적인 일.”  
“닥터도 없는데?”  
“그러니까, 기다리기 초조하다며? 네 말 들어서인지 나까지 초조하거든. 그러니 완전히 정신을 딴 데 쏟을 수 있는 활동을...”  
마스터가 고개를 저으며 책상을 짚고 일어났다.  
“닥터가 돌아와서 삐져도 난 몰라.”  
“이런 정도로 질투할 거였으면 결혼했을 리 없잖아?”  
잭이 뻔뻔스럽게 웃었다. 마스터 역시 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 미소 지으며 잭의 허리에 팔을 감았다.  
“아니, 잠깐.”  
마스터의 팔을 떼어내고 잭은 대신 그의 손을 잡았다.  
“침대로 가자.”  
“왜, 네가 서재 배경을 싫어할 거라고는 생각하지 않았는데.”  
“그야 좋아하지만 넌 앞으로도 여기서 일해야 하잖아, 책상 앞에 앉을 때 마다 나와의 뜨거운.”  
“오케이, 알았어. 그래 침실로 가자.”  
두 사람은 2층으로 올라갔다. 결혼을 갱신한 이후 이들은 50세기까지 가서 세 사람용 부부 침대를 사다 침실에 설치했다. 여름이 되면 닥터나 마스터가 덥다며 잭을 차 내버리면 어쩌나 하는 고민 말고는 셋 다 결과에 만족했다.  
두 사람은 침대에 들었다.  
잭이 끼었다고 해서 셋이 이제는 날마다 섹스를 한다거나 그런 건 아니었다. 한 달에 한 번 보다는 자주 하게 되었지만 그렇게 확 늘지는 않았다. 닥터가 어린애 같아서 인 것도 있지만 무엇보다 마스터의 체력이 받쳐주지 않았다. 이것만은 어떻게 고칠 수가 없다고 했다.  
게다가 꼭 셋이 모여서만 하는 것도 아니었다. 이전까지만 해도 꽤나 질투도 하고 그랬던 닥터나 마스터지만 일단 결혼하고 나서는 어째 셋 다 부부간인데 누가 누구랑 몇 번 하면 어떠냐는 느긋한 태도라 잭이 다 어리둥절할 지경이었다.  
그러니 하나도 이상할 일은 없었다. 닥터가 혼자 나간 새 잭이 마스터를 꼬드겨 섹스를 하는 것도 끝나고 나자 마스터가 곧 뻗어서 잠이 든 것도.  
잭은 그가 깨지 않도록 잘 이불로 덮어주고 서재로 도로 내려갔다. 그리고 노트북을 열어 마스터가 작업하던 내용을 살폈다. 마침 서재에는 닥터가 유닛에서 받아온 자료도 있었다. 잭은 마스터의 컴퓨터와 이메일을 뒤지며 관련성 있는 뭐라도 있을까 확인하기 시작했다.

얼마 지나지 않아 잭은 찾던 것을 발견했다.  
마스터의 이메일 중에 감춰져있는 것들이 있었다. 별로 대단한 기술을 쓴 것도 아니어서 잭은 처음에는 마스터가 무슨 음란물 같은 거라도 감춰놨나 했다. 그러나 열어보자 해독 불가능한 암호 같은 문자열만이 줄줄 쏟아졌다. 닥터가 타디스를 타고 떠나버려 번역 기능을 쓸 수 없다는 점을 생각하며 잭은 유닛의 자료와 대조했다.  
해리일 때 연구 내용을 빼앗겼던 전적이 있는 만큼 마스터가 편집증을 발휘하여 중요한 것들은 외계어를 암호 삼아 기록해 둔 것은 아닐까 하던 기대도 잠시 뿐, 이건 현재 지구를 침략하고 있는 그 외계 세력과 주고받은 연락이 분명했다. 모든 것이 일치했다.  
잭은 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다.  
이게 꿈이었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 마스터가 결국 닥터를, 닥터와 잭을 배반하다니.  
그가 책상 앞에서 일어나 서재를 나갔다. 계단을 올라 침실로 갔다.  
마스터는 아직 자고 있었다. 잠든 얼굴을 평화로웠다.  
-그가 닥터를, 닥터와 나를 배신한다면 반드시 내가 직접 사살할게.  
자기가 마사에게 한 말이 귓가에서 들렸다. 잭은 총을 뽑아들었다.  
이걸 차라리 자기 머리에 겨누고 싶었다. 그러나 그는 지키지 않으면 안 되었다.  
닥터를, 지구를, 마사와의 약속을.  
잭은 자고 있는 마스터를 쏘았다.  
머리에 한 발. 그리고 양 심장에 한 발씩.  
순간 마스터가 눈을 뜨는 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 다시 보니 그는 변화 없이 누워있을 뿐이었다.  
침대가 피로 젖어들었다.  
재생성이 시작되는 기미는 보이지 않았다.  
그래도 잭은 그대로 지키고 서 있었다.  
“.....잭, 잭!”  
어깨를 잡히고 잭이 옆을 돌아보았다. 언제 왔는지 닥터가 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.  
“언제 왔어요?”  
“무슨 짓을 한 거야!”  
닥터는 묻는 말엔 대답도 없이 소리쳤다.  
“잭, 대체 무슨.....”  
“마스터가, 닥터를 배신했어요.”  
잭이 멍하니 중얼거렸다.  
“그놈들과 교신하고 있었다고요. 자기는 단독으로 우주에 나갈 수 없으니까 그놈들에게 필요한 독을 구해오게 시켜서...”  
“무슨 소리야, 정신 차려 잭!”  
“진작 이렇게 했어야 했다고요!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“마스터잖아요! 배신하는 게 당연하잖아요! 닥터의 입술에 배신자의 독을 흘려 넣기 위해 저런 외계 정복자 집단과 손을 잡고...”  
“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마, 마스터는 단독으로 우주에 나갈 수 있었어! 나 타디스에 아무런 장치도 안 해뒀다고!”  
“......네?”  
“하지만, 네 말도 맞긴 맞아.”  
닥터가 잭의 손에서 총을 집어 들었다.  
“진작 이렇게 했어야 했어.”  
“자, 잠깐만요 닥터!”  
닥터가 무엇을 하려는지 깨닫고 잭은 총을 다시 빼앗으려고 했다. 닥터는 총구를 머리에 대었다.  
“괜한 의심만 말고, 네가 이런 짓 하기 전에 이랬어야 했어!”  
닥터가 방아쇠를 당겼다.  
“닥터!!”


	60. Chapter 60

“닥터!!”  
잭은 눈을 떴다. 얼굴에 이들이 거실에 깔았던 얇은 싸구려 양탄자 털이 느껴졌다.  
“닥터, 일어나! 닥터!”  
잭은 방금 소리친 게 자기가 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 그리고 느닷없이 옆구리를 걷어채여 신음하며 몸을 옆으로 굴렸다.  
“잭! 깨어났어?”  
방금 걷어찬 사람이 그 모진 발길질과는 천양지차인 다정하고 반가운 목소리로 잭을 부르며 어깨를 잡고 흔들었다. 잭은 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“...마.....스터?”  
“달리 누구겠냐. 깼으면 좀 일어나 봐.”  
그리고 그는 옆으로 달려갔다. 잭은 몸을 일으키며 눈을 깜빡였다.  
자기들의 집 거실이었다. 자기는 쓰러져 있는 소파 옆에 뒹굴어있고 닥터는 열린 서재 문 바로 앞에 쓰러져 있었다. 닥터도 몸을 뒤척였다. 마스터가 그를 쥐고 무자비하게 흔들었다.  
“일어났어, 마스터. 이제 그만 괴롭혀........”  
“내가 지금 나 좋자고 괴롭히는 줄 아냐! 일어나! 뛰라고! 놈들이 이 집에 미사일을 발사했단 말이다!”  
“뭐?”  
잭이 벌떡 뛰어 일어났다.  
“그게 무슨 소리야?”  
잭 만큼은 아니어도 닥터 역시 일어섰다.  
“말 그대로! 방금 유닛쪽에서 대피하라고 방송 했어. 이웃 사람들은 한참 전에 이미 뛰어 나갔어, 시간 없으니 우선 타디스로 들어가!”  
지금 상황은 좀 이해가 안 갔지만 타디스로 들어가는 건 대부분의 위기상황에 대한 합리적인 해결책이었으므로 잭도 닥터도 더 묻지 않고 차고로 달렸다.  
타디스로 들어가 문을 닫고 얼마 되지도 않아 굉음과 충격이 이들을 뒤흔들었다. 잭과 닥터는 난간이며 기둥을 안고 버텼다. 마스터가 콘솔로 뛰어가 역장을 강화했다. 충격이 수그러들었다.  
“너희들 대체 왜 이래. 뭐가 문제야?”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“특히 닥터 너! 뭘 ‘아, 그런 방법도 있었지’란 표정으로 쳐다보는 거야? 네가 먼저 생각해 냈어야 옳잖아, 네 타디스인데? 아까도 그래, 잭은 소파를 뒤집어도 자고 있고 닥터는 서재에서 끌어내도록 안 깨고, 둘 다 뭘 그렇게 넋 놓고 있냐고!”  
“어..... 그게.”  
오늘 하루 동안만 닥터가 죽는 걸 세 번은 보았고 자기도 한 번 죽었으며 마스터를 죽이기도 했다는 걸 어떻게 설명해야 하나 잭은 걱정했다.  
“마스터.”  
닥터가 그에게 가까이 갔다.  
“너 이거 알지.”  
닥터가 손을 폈다. 그의 손바닥 위에는 아주 작고 반짝이는 보석 가루 같은 알갱이가 서너 개 있었다.  
“뭐야 이게.”  
마스터가 고개를 숙여 들여다보려 하자 닥터가 그의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“흡입하지 않게 조심해.”  
마스터는 한층 조심스러운 태도로 그걸 들여다보았다. 잠시 후 그가 자신 없는 태도로 입을 열었다.  
“양초풀......?”  
“그래, 카라스 돈 슬라바의 환각 포자야. 예전에 한 번 조우한 적이 있지.”  
마스터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“이게 널, 너랑 잭을 재웠다고? 깨워도 일어나지 못할 정도로?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 대답했다.  
“이전에는 우리가 깨지 못하게 하기 위해 술수를 부려 꿈을 현실이라 믿게 만들려 했지. 이번에는 그런 행동이 더 힌트를 준다는 걸 알아서인지 아예 나타나지 않았지만.”  
“잠깐만, 포자 따위에 그런 판단력이 있을 리가. 아니 그전에 카라스 돈 슬라바와 지구는 삼..사? 천만 광년은 떨어져 있다고! 이런 게 왜 여기 있는데!”  
“그러게.”  
닥터의 표정이 굳었다.  
“이런 게 왜 여기 있을까.”  
닥터가 중얼거렸다. 마스터는 잭에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“넌 어때, 괜찮아? 꿈속에서 무슨 일이 있었어?”  
“어......”  
잭은 당황했다. 아무리 그래도 ‘발리언트에서 마스터가 죽은 뒤 잭과 마사가 닥터와 화해해서 같이 여행 다니던 꿈’ 이나 ‘반대로 발리언트에서 마스터가 죽지 않아 닥터가 그를 감금해 두고 잭이 같이 감시하던 꿈’ 같은 걸 마스터에게 말할 수는 없었다. 게다가 마지막 꿈은.......  
잭이 마스터에게 성큼성큼 다가가 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 마스터는 놀랐다.  
“어.... 왜?”  
“그냥.”  
“내가 그 꿈에서 죽기라도 했냐?”  
“뭐 그런 비슷한 거였어.”  
마스터가 조금 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“어지간히 사실적이었나 보구나, 그 환각. 너 쯤 되는 녀석이 이럴 정도라니.”  
“그거 칭찬이지?”  
잭이 히죽 웃었다.  
“회복 빠르긴. 그래, 칭찬이다.”  
말로는 투덜대면서도 마스터도 싫은 표정은 아니었다. 잭의 등을 토닥여주고 그가 닥터에게 돌아섰다.  
“자, 닥터. 폭격은 이제 멎은 것 같으니 우선 유......... 닥터? 뭐 하는 거야!”  
마스터가 닥터에게 달려가 그가 조작하려는 레버를 꽉 잡았다.  
“뭐 하는 거야? 시간이라도 되돌리겠다는 거야 뭐야 이러면 타디스라고 해도 못 견뎌, 엔진이 파열할 거라고!”  
“그게 목적이야.”  
닥터가 마스터를 밀치고 레버를 조작했다.  
“닥터!”  
“이게 지구에 있을 리가 없잖아! 이것도 꿈인 거야! 마지막에 드림로드가 나타나서 현실을 고른 걸 축하한다며 타디스를 되살려준 거나 똑같은 퍼포먼스라고!”  
“뭐............”  
“그래서 타디스를 날려버려서 자살한다고요?”  
잭이 외쳤다.  
“그래!”  
“미쳤냐, 닥터! 이게 현실이야!”  
마스터가 닥터의 팔을 붙들고 조작을 방해하려고 애썼다. 잭도 가세했다.  
“닥터, 이러지 말고 타디스로 시간의 틈이나 뭐 그런 데라도 다녀와요. 그럼 여기가 꿈인지 아닌지에 대한 단서를 더 얻을 수 있지 않을까요?”  
“소용없어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“내 꿈은 내 감각을 속일 수 있어. 더 이상 아무 것도 믿을 수 없다고.”  
“아무 것도?”  
“그래!”  
“.....그래, 그렇겠지.”  
마스터가 물러섰다.  
“네가 그렇게 생각했으니, 닥터, 무슨 말을 해도 너는 설득되지 않을 거야. 여기 증거도 있으니까.”  
어느새 마스터의 손에 그 환각 포자가 들려있었다. 닥터는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“내가 이걸 현실이라고 말로 설득할 방법은 없겠지. 그렇다면.”  
“뭘 하려는 거야?”  
잭이 닥터를 놓고 마스터에게 가야할지 어떨지 망설이며 물었다.  
“닥터에게 이게 현실인 걸 납득시키려면, 다른 꿈으로 들어가는 수밖에 없어. 닥터라면 이런 꿈 꿀 수 없을 테니까.”  
“안 돼!”  
마스터가 뭘 할 작정인지 깨닫고 닥터가 소리쳤다. 마스터가 포자를 흡입했다.

 

깨어나자 온갖 통증과 추위가 단번에 그의 감각을 찔러댔다. 마스터는 거의 반사적으로 이를 악물며 신음 소리를 죽였다.  
타임락에서 벗어날 길을 잃어버린 라실론의 분노는 끔찍했다. 그를 없어버렸어야 했는데. 힘이 모자라 라실론을 죽이지 못하고 제 때 도망치지도 못해 도리어 잡혀버렸다.  
아무려면 어떤가. 닥터는 살아서, 타임락 밖에 있고, 라실론은 영원히 갇혀있을 것이다. 자신이 그렇게 만들었으니 이건 승리였다. 닥터의 품에서 죽어가는 따위보다 몇 배나 더한 승리.  
자신에겐 그거면 되었다. 그리고 닥터에겐, 악마가 지옥에 떨어졌고 지구는 안전하니 역시 이만하면 만족스러운 결과일 것이다.  
‘여기에 한 가지만 욕심을 부리자면, 고통이 빨리 끝나면 좋겠는데 말이야......’  
돌계단을 밟아 내려오는 발소리가 들렸다. 마스터는 흠칫했다. 의연하게 있으려고 아무리 노력해도 몸이 저절로 덜덜 떨렸다.  
라실론이 화풀이 감을 찾아 내려오고 있었다. 진짜 악마가. 마스터는 자신이야말로 대악마라고 생각하고 싶었지만 실상은 악마 앞에 던져진 가련한 영혼에 불과한 신세였다.  
마스터는 다시 기절하고 싶었다. 정신을 차리자마자 다시 나타나다니 라실론이 자기의식을 모니터링이라도 하고 있나 생각될 지경이었다.  
그런 생각에 바빠 마스터는 그 발걸음이 평소보다 가볍고 조급하다는 사실을 알아차리지 못했다. 소닉 스크루 드라이버의 진동음을 듣고서야 마스터는 이변을 깨닫고 고개를 들었다.  
“....닥.”  
“쉿.”  
소닉의 삐익 소리 쪽이 자기 목소리 보다 백 배 쯤 요란하겠다고 속으로 투덜거리면서도 마스터는 정말로 입을 다물고 기다렸다. 닥터의 이름을 입 밖에 내면 이 환각이 깨져버릴 것 같은 기분이 들었기 때문이었다.  
문이 열리고 닥터가 들어왔다. 꺼벙한 머리 모양을 하고 긴 갈색 코트를 입은 닥터였다. 마스터는 숨이 막힐 것 같았다.  
닥터는 마스터의 상태를 보고 눈살을 찌푸리더니 서둘러 그에게 다가와 족쇄를 풀고는 자기 코트를 벗어 마스터에게 걸쳐주었다.  
“괜찮아, 마스터?”  
“옛날에.”  
마스터가 힘들게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 몸을 움직이니 가만히 있을 때 보다 여기저기가 더 아팠다.  
“수상 하기 전에, 심심해서 인터넷 돌아다니다 본 건데 괜찮냐는, 게 세상에서 두 번째로 멍청한 질문이라더라.”  
“첫 번째는 뭔데?”  
“기억, 안 나.”  
“그래, 걸을 수 있어?”  
마스터의 발목 상태를 보고 닥터는 더 묻지 않고 마스터의 팔을 어깨에 걸치고 부축했다.  
“그런데, 너, 어떻게?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“타임락을 열었어, 날 구하기 위해?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“시간 없으니 빨리 가자, 너도 알다시피 대통령궁은 타디스로 못 들어오니까 밖에다 세워뒀다고. 거기 갈 때까지는 안전한 게 아니야.”  
“반대로, 타디스까지만 가면 안전하다고?”  
힘겹게 발걸음을 옮기면서도 마스터는 질문을 그만두지 않았다.  
“그래. 가서 다 대답해줄 테니까 지금은 숨 쉬는 데나 집중해.”  
마스터는 닥터의 충고를 받아들여 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다 내쉬었다.  
“닥터.”  
“왜.”  
“진짜 닥터야? 진짜로 날 구하러 왔다고?”  
“그래, 진짜로 널 구하러 왔어. 그러니 빨리 탈출하자.”  
마스터는 닥터에게 매달리다시피 해서 걸었다. 그가 숨을 헐떡였다.  
“닥터.”  
마스터가 숨을 몰아쉬며 불렀다.  
“이거 목에, 개목걸이 좀, 풀어줘. 숨쉬기 힘들어.”  
“아.”  
닥터가 마스터의 목에 여전히 매여 있는 붉은색 가죽 목걸이를 풀었다.  
그리고 뒤로 날아가 벽에 처박혔다.  
무슨 일이 일어난 건지 이해 못해 닥터는 잠시 멍하니 있었다. 그러다 곧장 뛰어 일어났다.  
“이게 뭐 하는 지.......”  
닥터는 마스터가 내뿜는 전격에 두 번째로 맞고 다시 한 번 벽으로 날아갔다. 닥터가 영문을 모르겠단 표정으로 마스터를 올려다보았다.  
“.........마스터?”  
“닥터의 목소리를 흉내 내 날 부르지 마라, 이 라실론의 개.”  
마스터가 내뱉었다.  
“목걸이는 풀어주지 말란 지시는 못 들었나보지? 아니면 이러면 내가 의심을 거두고 널 믿을 거라고 생각했거나.”  
“무, 무슨 소릴.....”  
“닥쳐, 날 또 어디다 이용하려고 머리 굴리는지는 몰라도 네놈들 따위에겐 안속아 - 닥터가 날 구하려고 타임락을 열 리가 없잖아!”  
닥터는 말문이 탁 막혔다.  
“오......... 오해야!”  
그가 소리쳤다.  
“정말로 나야, 정말로 닥터라고! 널 구하러 여기까지 왔....... 우와악!”  
마스터가 다시 한 번 날린 강력한 일격이 닥터의 가슴에 정통으로 맞았다. 닥터는 가슴을 쥐어뜯으며 괴로워했다. 그 모습을 내려다보고 있던 마스터가 힘없이 쓰러졌다.  
“마스터!”  
닥터가 기어가 그의 몸을 끌어안았다.  
“저리 가, 가짜 주제에...........”  
“가짜 아니라니까 그러네, 이 고집불통 멍청이 자식아.”  
닥터의 눈에 눈물이 맺혔다. 마스터가 그걸 보고 싱긋 웃었다. 그의 손끝에서 푸른 스파크가 조금 튀다 사라졌다.  
“이것도, 나쁘진.........”  
“말하지 마, 죽어가고 있는 주제에.”  
마스터가 떨리는 팔을 들어 닥터를 마주 끌어안았다.  
“닥터.. 나, 너ㄹ.......”  
마스터가 파르르 떨고는 더 이상 움직이지 않았다.

 

닥터는 타디스 콘솔에 머리를 박고 벌렁 뒤로 나자빠졌다. 코인지 이마인지 아무튼 얼굴이 세게 부딪쳤지만 그는 아픔도 느끼지 못했다. 방금 꿈 속에서 느낀 아픔에 비하면 이 쪽은 봄바람이 살랑거린 거나 마찬가지였다.  
“마, 마스터.”  
겨우 목소리가 나왔다. 닥터가 고개를 들어 주위를 살폈다. 마스터가 레일에 기대 주저앉아있었다. 그가 막 잠에서 깬 것처럼 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“마스터!”  
닥터가 허우적거리며 일어나 마스터에게 달려갔다. 막 정신을 차리고 일어나려는 사람을 덥석 끌어안았다.  
“다, 닥터.”  
마스터가 약하게 버둥거렸다.  
“살아있어.”  
닥터가 갈라진 목소리로 속삭였다.  
“살아있어.....”  
“아니면 내가 뭐 죽을 것 같냐.”  
마스터가 계속 바둥거려 닥터를 밀어내었다.  
“저, 닥터.”  
잭이 불렀다.  
“아, 잭. 넌 어땠어? 그러니까, 꿈 말이야.”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“전 안 꾼 것 같네요.”  
잭이 휘휘 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“집에 미사일이 떨어진대서 타디스로 대피했고, 안에 들어와서 폭격이 멎길 기다렸고, 이제 유닛으로 가서 이런 짓을 한 놈들에게 본때를 보여줄 시간이.......”  
잭이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“어라, 뭔가 잊어버린 것 같은데.”  
“이것도 꿈이야.”  
닥터가 한탄하듯 말했다.  
“그렇지, 마스터? 이번에는 이거 정말 꿈 맞지? 아 이거 미치게 혼란스럽네, 게다가 현실하고 교묘하게 연결해서.....”  
“닥터, 타디스 날려버리기 전에 잠깐.”  
막 콘솔로 가려는 닥터를 마스터가 붙들었다.  
“너, 꿈 꿨어?”  
“그래.”  
마스터는 놀란 것 같았다.  
“그거, 무슨 꾸”  
“타임락에 떨어진 네가, 대통령궁 지하에 갇혀 고문당하고 있는 걸 구하러 들어갔더니, 넌 내가 구하러 왔을 리 없다며 날 공격하다 죽어버리는 꿈.”  
닥터가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“정말 너였다고?”  
마스터는 더욱 놀랐다.  
“그래, 내가 널 구하러 간 게 그렇게 뜻밖이야?”  
“응.”  
마스터가 한 치의 망설임도 없이 곧장 대답했다.  
“너무해! 날 대체 뭘로 보는 거야?”  
“하지만 다른 데도 아니고, 네가 타임락을 열 리 없잖아.”  
“그....거야 그렇지만 다른 방법을 써서라도 구하려고 노력했을 거야!”  
“정말로?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“그러면, 너 내가 타임락에 갇혀있다고 믿고 있던 동안 날 구해내기 위해 무슨 다른 노력을 했지?”  
닥터는 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“게다가, 좀 옛날이긴 하지만 너도 내가 널 구하러 위험에 뛰어들 거라는 건 믿지 않았잖아?”  
닥터가 찌그러졌다.  
“저기, 두 사람?”  
잭이 말소리를 키웠다.  
“깬 꿈 이야기는 이제 적당히 해 두고 안 깬 꿈을 깰 생각을 하는 게 좋지 않을까요.”  
“꿈 같은 건 아무 의미 없다고 생각하는 거냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“아니, 옛날에는 서로 안 구해준다고 믿고 그랬지만 이제는 구하러 간다는 거 알았으니 됐잖아.”  
“잭 말이 맞아.”  
닥터가 다시 살아났다.  
“이제는 어디든 널 구하러 갈 거고 내가 위험에 처하면 네가 구하러 올 거라고도 믿어. 아 물론 잭하고 같이.”  
마스터는 불만스러운 표정을 지었으나 조금 어물거리다 입을 다물었다. 잭이 가서 웃으며 그의 어깨에 팔을 걸쳤다.  
“왜, 구하러 간다니까 마음에 안 들어? 걱정 말라고, 문제거리에 제일 먼저 코를 처박는 닥터의 습성으로 볼 때 열에 넷은 우리가 닥터를 구하러 가게 될 걸.”  
“잭!”  
“겨우 열에 넷?”  
닥터와 마스터가 동시에 말했다.  
“열에 둘은 나, 또 둘은 네가 위기에 빠지는 경우. 나머지 둘은 우리 모두가 각자 또는 한꺼번에 위기에 빠지는 경우.”  
“.....확실히 그런 경우도 많지.”  
“응. 우린 닥터 구하느라 바빠서 구조당할 시간도 별로 없을 거야.”  
“그건 그래.”  
마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“저기, 어째서 또 내가 바보취급 받는 거야?”  
닥터가 항의했다. 잭이 다가와 속삭였다.  
“조용히 해요, 겨우 마스터 달래놨는데.”  
“들린다, 잭.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“엑.”  
“뭐, 꾸며댄 소리가 아니라 맞는 말이니까 설득된 거고 화 낼 생각은 없지만. 닥터도 예전보다는 그래도 많이 신중해졌고.”  
“저게?”  
“예전엔 완전 랜덤 착륙이나 다름없는 타디스를 타고 어딘지 알 수도 없는 곳을 인간들까지 끌고 다녔어. 외계인에게 납치당했다고 울고불고하는 사람들을 어차피 타디스가 ‘우연히’ 그들이 탔던 곳, 적어도 시간에 내려놓지 않는 한은 돌아갈 수 없다며 막 끌고 다니고....”  
“옛날 얘긴 그만!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“과거보다 현재가 중요해, 그렇지? 난 신중해졌고 타디스도 목적했던 자리에 세울 수 있고, 목숨도 더 소중히 하고. 마스터나 잭도 안 버리고 구하러 갈 거고. 됐지? 자 이제 꿈에서 깨자고, 더 늦기 전에.”  
그리고 닥터가 조종간을 붙잡았다.

 

그리고 닥터는 자기가 로즈에게 무슨 짓을 한 건지 반성합니다. 꼭 합니다.


	61. Chapter 61

똑똑  
누가 타디스 문을 두드렸다. 안에 있는 세 사람이 서로 마주 보았다. 잭이 나서서 문으로 가서 조심스러운 태도로 조금 열었다.  
“어, 마사?”  
“잭! 다행이다... 닥터도 무사해요?”  
잭이 물러서서 문을 활짝 열었다. 마사가 안에 있는 세 사람을 보았다.  
“응, 무사해. 걱정 마. 마스터가 제 때 깨워서 우리 모두 타디스로 피했어.”  
닥터가 손을 흔들었다.  
“근데 막 폭격당한 폭심지에 맨몸으로 온 거야?”  
“저, 닥터.”  
잭이 바깥을 내다보며 말했다.  
“우리 유닛의.... 아마도 긴급 대책 본부나 뭐 그래 보이는 곳에 와있는데요.”  
“엥? 언제 이동했지?”  
닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“유닛이라니.. 어차피 올 생각이긴 했지만 이거 멋대로 움직이는 버릇 어떻게 안 되냐.”  
마스터가 콘솔의 기둥을 보며 투덜거렸다.  
“유닛 한복판이라, 이거 어쩌지.”  
닥터가 머리를 긁었다.  
“어차피 깨면 끝이라고 해도 사람 많은 곳에선 좀.”  
“무사하셨습니까, 닥터.”  
메이스 대령이 고개를 들이밀었다. 그리고 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“놀랐지? 타디스는 밖보다 안이 넓으니까.”  
닥터가 폴짝폴짝 뛰어가서 대령의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“음, 지금 즐거워하고 있을 때가 아니지. 폭격이 있었는데. 피해 상황은 어떻지?”  
“다행히 예상보다는 크지 않습니다. 닥터의 집을 중심으로 가옥 세 채 정도가 전파, 여섯 채 정도가 반파되었습니다.”  
“인명 피해는?”  
“아직까지 확인된 바로는 없습니다.”  
“그건 확실히 다행이네.”  
닥터의 표정이 조금 풀어졌다.  
“닥터, 실은 좀 묻고 싶은 게 있습니다.”  
메이스 대령이 나와 달라는 손짓을 했다. 닥터는 타디스를 좀 아쉬운 표정으로 돌아보았으나 그를 따라 내렸다. 잭도 마스터도 그 뒤를 따랐다.

 

마스터가 눈을 떴다.  
어쩐지 잠자리가 몹시 불편하고 시끄러웠다. 신음하며 침대를 구르다보니 뭔가 방해물이 있었다. 기분 안 좋은 김에 마스터는 그걸 발로 뻥 차서 침대에서 밀어내었다.  
우당탕하고 굴러 떨어지는 소리와 비명이 들렸다. 마스터는 신경도 쓰지 않고 몸을 쭉 폈다. 아까보다는 기분이 나아졌지만 짜증은 여전히 가라앉지 않았다. 기분 전환 삼아 오늘은 닥터라도 괴롭혀야겠다고 생각하며 그가 침대에서 내려섰다. 루시는 이미 멀찍이 도망가 버린 뒤였다. 그런 아내를 못 본 척 하고 마스터는 화장실로 가 씻고 평소보다 공들여 몸단장을 했다. 외모 같은 것 타임로드에게는 그리 중요한 일은 아니지만 닥터 앞에 나선다고 생각하면 사소한 것도 소홀히 할 수는 없었다. 오늘은 닥터를 어떻게 괴롭혀줄까 생각하며 옷을 차려입은 그는 오늘은 차림이 마음에 드니까 피는 보지 말까 생각했다.  
방을 나온 마스터는 문 앞에서 대기중이던 병사에게 잭 하크니스를 좀 씻겨서 놀이실로 데려오라고 일렀다. 그리고 자신은 닥터를 직접 데리러 갔다.  
차를 한 잔 마신 뒤, 아니 뿌린 뒤 마스터는 닥터를 휠체어에 싣고 놀이실로 갔다. 가는 동안 계속 기분이 고양되어 참을 수 없어져 그가 휠체어를 밀며 달렸다. 닥터가 불편해하는 게 느껴졌지만 그게 더욱 유쾌했다.  
방안에 들어가자 잭은 이미 도착해있었다. 마스터가 오늘은 깔끔 떨고 싶은 기분인데 맞추어 잭은 비교적 잘 씻고 옷도 갈아입은 상태였다. 눈치 빠른 병사에겐 상을 줘야겠다고 생각하며 마스터는 잭에게 방긋 웃어보였다.  
“안녕하신가, 잘생긴 잭 하크니스. 멀끔해지니 네 역겨운 존재가 더욱 잘 드러나는군.”  
잭은 그의 말에 반응하지 않았다. 그의 시선은 휠체어에 얹혀있는 닥터에게 고정되어있었다.  
마스터가 휠체어를 휙 돌려 짐 부리듯 닥터를 바닥에 내동댕이쳤다. 잭의 눈에서 불꽃이 튀었다.  
“오, 닥터. 너의 충실한 개가 너를 위해 화내고 있는데.”  
마스터가 몸을 숙이고 다정한 목소리로 닥터에게 속삭였다.  
“너는 그를 위해 화내지 않을 건가, 내가 잭을 어떻게 다루는지 알면서도?”  
“넘어가지 말아요, 닥터.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“저 놈은 단지 닥터를 억지로 입을 열게 해서 괴롭히고 싶은 것 뿐이라고요.”  
“굉장한데, 그걸 깨닫다니!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“지난 일 년 삼개월간 닥터를 괴롭히고 괴롭히고 또 괴롭혔는데 말이야. 이제 와서 그걸 알다니 정말 굉장한 기형이야.”  
잭이 마스터를 노려보았다. 마스터는 싱글싱글 웃었다.  
“자 그럼 어떻게 해볼까.... 우선.”  
마스터가 손가락을 울렸다. 토클라페인 둘이 나타나 그의 주위를 돌았다.  
“닥터의 무릎과 팔을 겨누도록. 내가 명령하면 즉시 쏴버려.”  
-알았어, 마스터!  
거슬리는 목소리가 대답했다. 마스터가 잭을 끌고 온 병사에게 명령했다.  
“저거 풀어.”  
병사는 의문을 제기하지 않고 즉시 잭을 묶은 족쇄와 수갑을 풀고 들고 물러났다.  
“나가.”  
그가 나가고 나자 안에는 세 사람만이 남았다. 마스터가 양 손을 마주 비볐다.  
“자, 이제 어떻게 놀아볼까....”  
잭은 증오서린 시선으로 그를 노려보았으나 닥터를 생각해서 섣불리 덤비지는 못하고 있었다. 마스터는 어쩐지 잭이 내보이는 증오가 싫다고 생각했다.  
“좋아, 적당한 게 생각났어. 어이 기형, 너는 그 기괴함을 눈치 채지 못하는 저열한 종족들 사이에선 굉장한 데이트 상대로 이름이 높다지.”  
“또 무슨 개수작을 하려는 거냐...”  
“그렇다면 다정한 태도라던가 사랑스럽다는 표정 같은 것도 잘 꾸며내겠지. 좋아, 어디 나를 애인 안듯이 다정하게 끌어안아보도록.”  
이 말에는 잭 뿐만 아니라 닥터도 눈이 튀어나올 듯 놀랐다.  
“마, 마스터!”  
닥터가 침묵을 깨고 소리쳤다.  
“그렇게까지 할 필요는 없잖아!”  
“닥쳐, 닥터. 필요가 있는지 없는지는 내가 결정해.”  
마스터가 팔을 벌리고 잭에게 한 걸음 다가섰다.  
“자아, 잭. 어서?”  
“이..... 이런 사악한.........”  
잭이 치를 떨었다.  
“너... 네놈도 나한테 닿는 건 싫을 것 아니야!”  
“물론 싫지.”  
마스터가 가볍게 긍정했다.  
“하지만 너와 닥터의 반응을 보건데 참아낼 가치가 있어 보이는 걸.”  
잭이 파들파들 떠는 걸 마스터는 즐거운 기분으로 지켜보았다.  
“아니면 닥터의 무릎을 쏴버릴까? 어차피 제대로 걷지도 못하는 데 쓸모없는 무릎 쯤 날려버려도 별 상관 없겠지?”  
잭이 움찔했다.  
“아니 쓸모없기로 따지면 닥터 본인이 더하잖아. 이제 날 무찌르겠다는 희망도 사라졌고, 내 놀잇감 외 아무것도 아닌데. 물론 닥터는 닥터니까 끝까지 포기하지 않고 무슨 수를 써서든 날 무찌르고 이길지도 모르지만...... 그러니 죽여 두는 게 좋으려나?”  
“알았어.”  
잭이 이를 악물고 마스터에게 한 걸음 다가갔다.  
“시키는 대로 하면 되잖아.”  
“세상에, 인간들은 그런 험상궂은 얼굴을 매력적이라고 생각하는 거야? 기형인걸 빼고 생각해도 추한데?”  
마스터가 놀리듯 말했다. 잭이 눈을 꽉 감고 심호흡을 했다. 그리고 다시 눈을 뜨고 억지로 표정을 폈다. 지나친 긴장과 스트레스로 손이 덜덜 떨리고 있었지만 잭은 어찌어찌 미소 비슷하게도 보이는 얼굴을 완성했다.  
“어때, 잭. 날 봐서 기뻐?”  
마스터가 잭에게 다가갔다. 잭이 힘겹게 팔을 벌렸다. 두 사람이 닿을 듯 가까이 섰다.  
“내 목을 단번에 꺾으면 된다고 착각하지 마.”  
잭의 귀에 대고 마스터가 달콤한 목소리로 속삭였다.  
“그렇게 쉽게 꺾이지도 않을 뿐더러, 나는 재생성하면 그만이지만 닥터는 무릎이 부숴져서 앞으로 기어 다녀야 할 거고 마사의 가족 중 한 사람을 갑판에서 던져버릴 거고 수용소에도 못 보낼 밥버러지들을 기분 풀릴 때까지 죽여버릴테니까.”  
잭은 노력을 들여 손가락에 힘이 들어가는 걸 억눌렀다. 그가 조심스럽게 마스터의 몸에 팔을 둘렀다.  
놀랍게도 마스터 역시 잭의 등에 팔을 둘러 안았다. 뱀이 몸을 휘감는 것 같아 잭은 자기도 모르게 몸서리를 쳤다. 마스터가 그를 안은 팔에 힘을 주어 끌어안아 몸을 밀착시켰다.  
혐오감만으로 사람이 죽을 수 있다면 지금이 바로 그 때라고 잭이 생각했다.  
“잭 하크니스, 정말로 이렇게 뻣뻣하게 하고 있으면 사람들이 좋아하는 거야?”  
잭의 머릿속에서 뭔가 톡하고 끊어졌다. 잭이 마스터의 뒷목을 손으로 받쳐 들어 올리며 입술을 겹쳤다. 어디 그럼 원하는 대로 해주지, 라는 오기와 무슨 수를 써서든 저 입을 막지 못하면 못 참고 목을 꺾어버릴 것 같다는 위기감 중 어느 쪽이 컸는지는 잭 자신도 알 수 없었다.  
잭이 알 수 있는 건, 마스터가 입을 벌리고 혀를 마주 감아왔다는 것.  
마스터가 작게 소리를 질렀다. 잭이 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 정신을 차리고 나서 보니 자신은 막 마스터의 목에 키스해 내려가며 한 팔로는 허리를 안고 다른 손으로는 넥타이를 풀어 내리는 참이었다.  
그러나 자신이 넋 놓고 마스터와 키스했다는 사실보다 더 놀라운 건 따로 있었다.  
그를 마주보고 있는 마스터의 눈빛이 무방비하게 내면을 내보이고 있었다. 거기엔 놀라움과 혼란 뿐 아니라 그가 ‘행복’이나 ‘애정’이라 부를만한 무언가 역시 존재했다.  
마스터가 눈을 깜빡였다. 그가 힘껏 잭을 밀치고 서둘러 옷차림을 바로했다. 잭은 바닥에 엉덩방아를 찧은 채 방금 자기가 무엇을 본 건지 자문했다.  
“.................................과연, 그런대로 쓸 만한 테크닉이긴 하군.”  
마스터가 애써 아무렇지도 않은 척 했다.  
“소문이 거짓이 아닌 건 알겠어.”  
그러나 아무리 노력한들 그가 몹시 동요했다는 건 잭에게도 닥터에게도 또렷이 보였다.  
보일 수밖에 없었다. 지금 자신들 역시 그러하니까.

 

닥터는 모니터에 고개를 박을 뻔 하고 정신을 차렸다.  
“닥터?”  
옆에서 메이스 대령이 조금쯤 걱정스러워하는 기색을 담아 그를 불렀다. 닥터는 억지로 웃으며 충격에서 벗어나려 노력했다.  
“역시 충격적인 내용입니까.”  
“아, 예, 에.. 그러네요.”  
적당히 맞장구치면서 닥터는 뭐가 그리 충격적일까 모니터를 읽으려고 애썼다. 그러나 방금 꿈이 너무나 선명해서 도저히 글자에 집중할 수가 없었다.  
게다가 진짜로 충격적인 일은 화면 밖에서 일어났다.  
“뭐, 뭐야 갑자기! 놔!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다. 닥터는 펄쩍 뛰어 그 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 유닛의 병사 둘이 마스터의 팔을 잡고 머리에 총구를 겨누고 잭은 닥터 옆에 있는 메이스 대령에게 총을 겨누고 있었다.  
“갑자기 이게 무슨 짓입니까.”  
잭이 물었다.  
“왜... 해리를.”  
“힘들게 감출 필요 없다오, 캡틴 잭.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“그가 마스터임을 우리가 이미 알고 있으니까.”  
잭도 닥터도 놀라고 말았다. 둘이 동시에 마사에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“뭐 하시는 겁니까, 닥터.”  
메이스 대령이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“보셨으니 이해하실 것 아닙니까. 그에게도 설명해서 총을 내리라고 해주셔야지요.”  
“실은 안 읽었어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그러니.... 마사? 설명 좀 해주겠어?”  
“우선 거기 있는 내용을 읽도록 해요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“그럼 전부 이해할 수 있을테니까요.”  
닥터가 군말 없이 시키는 대로 했기 때문에 마사는 놀랐다. 다 읽고 닥터가 모니터에서 고개를 들었다. 그대로 미동도 없이 가만히 있었다.  
“뭔데 그래요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“우선 총은 집어넣어, 잭.”  
닥터가 착 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.  
“.......네? 대체 뭐길래........”  
“집어넣어, 아까 침실에서 있었던 일을 반복하고 싶은 게 아니라면!”  
멍하니 있다 잭이 즉각 총을 도로 넣었다. 그걸 보고 닥터는 조금 안도했다.  
“뭐, 뭔데?”  
마스터가 어리둥절해서 물었다.  
“거기 모니터에 떠 있는 건 뭐고, 아까 침실에서는 또 뭔데?”  
잭은 마스터를 쳐다보았다. 그러나 아무것도 대답하지는 않았다.  
“닥터.”  
마스터의 목소리에 확연한 불안감이 깃들었다. 닥터가 그에게 가려 했으나 메이스 대령이 저지했다.  
“가까이 가셔선 안 됩니다.”  
“...응, 알겠어.”  
닥터가 그 자리에서 마스터를 보며 말했다.  
“마스터, 방금 내가 본 내용은 이 미확인 지구 침략자들, 지금 봐선 손타란인 것 같은 느낌이지만, 아무튼 그놈들과 지구 내에 있는 협력자간에 교신한 내용이야. 나를 특수한 독을 써서 죽이려는 계획을 담고 있지.”  
“독이라고? 타임로드는 웬만한 독에는 내성이 있거나 해독이 가능해. 정 안되면 재생성할 수도 있어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그래. 타임로드를 재생성도 못하게 죽일 수 있는 독이란 정말 드물지. 알고 있는 사람은 더 드물고.”  
“너.... 그래서 날 의심하는 거야?”  
“아니.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“의심하지 않아.”  
마스터는 안도했고 사람들은 술렁거렸다.  
“하지만 배신 가능성이 전혀 없다고 확신할 수는 없고, 인간들에게 납득시킬 방법은 더욱 없어. 그러니까.”  
닥터가 메이스 대령에게 휙 돌아섰다.  
“마스터를 어떻게 가둘 거지?”  
“네?”  
“설마 의심만으로 즉결처형이라고 할 건 아니겠지, 아무리 마스터 상대라고 해도? 저건 의심의 여지는 주지만 아직 확실한 증거라고는 할 수 없어. 모함하려고 조작했을 가능성이 남아있다고. 우린 아직 저 미확인 지구 침략자들이 누군지도 정확히 모르고 있잖아. 성급하단 생각 안 들어?”  
“닥터, 하지만.”  
닥터의 표정이 험악해졌다.  
“즉결처형 할 생각이었어?”  
“아니오.”  
“그래, 그럼 사태가 해결되고 적이랑 상황이 명확해질 때까지 마스터를 어떻게 가둬둘 거야?”  
“저, 그건.”  
“응, 어딘지는 나한테도 말할 수 없다 이거지? 난 마스터를 믿는다고 했으니까 경계해 마땅하지. 내가 알고 싶은 건 어디가 아니라 어떻게야. 정말로 마스터를 안전하게 가둬둘 수 있는지 라고.”  
“마스터라고 해서 수갑을 맨손으로 잡아 뜯거나 콘크리트 벽을 뚫고 나올 수 있는 것은 아니니 장소 자체는 평범할 겁니다. 최면 등에 저항하도록 정신 훈련을 받은 병사들을 보초로 삼아 지키게 하는 것으로 충분하다고 생각합니다만.”  
“응, 그러네.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“물론 나한테 말 안한 안전장치가 더 있겠지만 그 중에 ‘마스터를 미리 죽인다’ 같은 것만 안 포함되어 있으면 난 괜찮아. 하지만.”  
닥터가 메이스에게 얼굴을 들이밀었다.  
“만약 그런 거라면 그만둬. 마스터가 명백히 혐의가 입증되기 전에 처형되면 내가 정말로 화낼 테니까.”  
그리고 그가 마스터에게 돌아섰다.  
“이렇게 되어서, 잠시 떨어져 있어야겠어. 말한 대로 상황이 해결될 때까지이고 네가 배신한 게 아니라는 사실이 밝혀지면 아무 일도 없을 거야.”  
“아무 일도 없을 거라고요?”  
마스터의 팔을 붙든 군인 하나가 항의했다.  
“이자는 이것 말고도 죄가 많이 있지 않습니까? 마땅히....”  
“현재 인간들은, 이미 죽은 사람을 처벌하는 법이 있던가?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“네? 아... 그야.”  
“죽었다 살아나는 경우에 대한 규정은 더 없겠지. 그리고 해롤드 색슨으로서 마스터는 그 때 죽었거든. 과거의 죄에 대해서 마스터를 어떻게 처벌할지 처벌할 수는 있는지 어떨지는 사람들이 잔뜩 모여서 심각하게 생각해봐야 하는 문제고 지금은 위급상황이니까 우선은 아무 짓도 하지 말고 조용히 구금만 해두도록. 오케이?”  
병사는 대답하지 못했다.  
“그럴 예정입니다.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“좋아. 그리고 마스터.”  
닥터가 그를 마주보았다. 마스터가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“얌전히 갇혀있으라 이거냐?”  
“그래.”  
한참이나 닥터를 노려보다 마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“마스터.”  
잭이 그에게 다가가 어깨를 쥐었다.  
“너까지 말 안 해도 탈출 안 해.”  
마스터가 외면했다.  
“아니, 그게 아니라.”  
잭이 마스터의 턱을 들어 올려 키스했다. 그 행동에는 여기 있는 사람들 전원이 놀랐다.  
“잭.”  
닥터가 부르자 잭이 입술을 떼었다.  
“너.... 이런 상황에서......”  
마스터가 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“아니, 그게 좀.”  
잭이 마스터의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.  
“잘 갇혀있어. 심심해도 참고.”  
마스터는 뭔가 할 말이 많은 듯 입을 달싹거렸으나 결국 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 메이스 대령이 눈짓하자 군인들이 마스터를 끌고 나갔다.


	62. Chapter 62

“잭, 우리 이야기 좀 하자.”  
닥터가 잭의 손목을 잡았다.  
“아, 방금은 말이죠, 단순한 실험....”  
“나도 네가 무슨 생각으로 왜 그런 짓을 한 건지는 알고 있어. 내가 하려는 이야긴 좀 다른 심각한 문제야.”  
닥터가 그를 끌고 타디스로 가다 힘껏 잡아당겨 귀에 속삭였다.  
“그리고 아무렇지도 않은 태도로 목숨 거는 버릇 고쳐. 안 그러겠다고 했잖아?”  
“마스터는 몰랐으니 됐잖아요.”  
닥터가 타디스 문을 열려는데 마사가 그 문을 짚었다.  
“마스터 문제라면 날 빼놓지 말아요.”  
“마사.”  
닥터가 난처한 표정을 했다.  
“저, 미안하지만 이건 정말 나와 잭 둘이서만 이야기해야 하는 문제야.”  
“내가 배신했다고 생각하는 거군요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“마스터에 대해 유닛에 알리지 않겠다고 해놓고 약속을 어겼다고, 그래서 이제는 믿을 수 없다고 생각하는 건가요?”  
“아니, 마사. 아니아니아니 그건 완전히 오해야.”  
닥터가 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“네 판단은 정당했어. 저 자료는 명백히 마스터를 암시하고 있고 그런 걸 보고도 마스터를 의심하고 조치를 취하려 하지 않는다면 그 쪽이 배신에 더 가까울걸. 음 기왕이면 내게 먼저 의논해줬으면 좋았겠지만 나 요새 꽤 미덥지 못했고 위기는 나 혼자 겪는 거 아니고 내 이웃집들까지 날아가 버리는 상황이니까, 할 수 있는 건 다 하는 게 맞지. 넌 맞게 행동했어. 네 행동에 의문을 제기하는 게 아니야, 마사. 그저 내가 지금 잭하고 꼭 해야 하는 이야기가 있는 것뿐이야. 우리 둘 외에는 누구에게도 의미가 없는 그런 이야기가.”  
“그런데도 이런 위기 상황에 그걸 우선시해야 할 정도로 중요한 이야기라고요?”  
“그래. 이 세상의... 존망이 걸려있을 만큼 중요해.”  
닥터가 마사의 팔을 붙잡았다.  
“미안해, 마사. 다른 상황이었다면 너에게도 말을 했을 텐데 지금은 안 돼. 모든 게 제대로, 아무튼 정상으로 돌아가고 나면 전부 말해줄게.”  
그렇게만 말하고 닥터는 잭과 함께 타디스 안에 들어가 문을 닫았다.  
그리고 문에 머리를 기대고 한숨을 토했다.  
“잭. ‘그’ 꿈에서 넌 어떻게 마스터의 배신을 알았지?”  
“마사가 전화해서 ‘배신의 입맞춤’이라는 독에 대해 물었어요. 사랑하는 사람의 배신으로만 작용한다는....”  
“그게 뭔지는 나도 알아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그래서, 마스터의 노트북을 뒤져서 이메일을 봤죠.”  
“그건 확실히 움직일 수 없는 증거로군.... 가만, 여기선 마스터의 노트북은 이미 가루가 났겠는걸.”  
“그건 꿈일 뿐이에요.”  
잭이 주장했다.  
“이것도 그렇고요. 어서 타디스를 날려야죠?”  
그러나 잭의 생각과 달리 닥터는 움직이지 않았다.  
“닥터?”  
“실은 문제가 또 있어.”  
“예? 이 상황에서?”  
“아니, 저 상황에서. 더 큰 문제가.”

 

마스터가 휘청거리며 주저앉았다. 닥터와 잭은 그러지 않았다. 그들은 이미 바닥에 앉아있었으니까.  
“마....”  
“닥터!”  
닥터가 채 입을 열기도 전에 마스터가 펄쩍 뛰어 일어나 닥터에게 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 겨누었다.  
“무슨 짓을 한 거냐!”  
“내가 한 짓이 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그럼? 저 기형체가 한 짓이냐? 자신의 시간을 왜곡하는 것으로 모자라 남의 정신까지 왜곡할 수 있게 된 거냐고!”  
“마스터, 방금 꿈은 어땠어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“왜 묻는진 몰라도 네 녀석에게 이야기 해줄까보냐!”  
“나와, 너와, 잭 세 사람이 결혼해서 사이좋게 사는 상황이었지?”  
마스터의 얼굴에서 핏기가 빠져나갔다.  
“그, 그딴 꿈 안 꿨어!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“네놈들이 날 배신했어. 인간들에게 넘겼잖아!”  
“배신자라고 하는 거 보면 믿고 있었나보네?”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“나랑 한 키스는 어땠어? 좋았지?”  
“누... 가 그 딴 잡혀있는데 억지로 들이대 놓고!!”  
“아니, 난 여기서 직전에 네가 시킨 걸 말했는데. 잡혀있는 건 내 쪽이었잖아?”  
잭이 느물느물한 미소를 지었다.  
“꿈속에서 했던 키스도 좋았나보지?”  
마스터는 더 참지 않았다. 레이저가 잭의 심장을 꿰뚫었다.  
“잭!”  
마스터가 몸을 돌려 닥터에게 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 겨누었다.  
“허튼 짓 하면 다음에는 즉사로 끝나지 않을 줄 알아.”  
마스터가 이를 드러내며 위협했다.  
“나를 가지고 놀 수 있을 것 같아? 이것들이....... 내가 요새 너무 다정하게 대해줬던가, 이러고 기어오르게?”  
마스터가 닥터에게 가서 그의 뺨을 후려쳤다.  
“닥쳐 닥쳐 닥쳐 닥쳐 닥치라고, 이 입만 산 사기꾼 같은 게! 누가 너의 말에 넘어가 꿈 따위 허황된 소리에 귀 기울일 줄 알고! 내가 저런 놈 따위와!”  
마스터가 다시 잭에게 레이저를 쏘았다. 그가 닥터의 멱살을 움켜쥐었다.

 

닥터는 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 잭은 난간을 넘어 떨어질 뻔하다 겨우겨우 균형을 잡았다.  
“난 죽는 게 싫어.”  
잭이 몸서리를 쳤다.  
“그것도 마스터 손에 죽는 건! 닥터, 저 꿈부터 빨리 끝내야....”  
잭이 말을 끝내지 못했다.  
“문제가 뭔지 알겠지?”  
닥터가 물었다. 잭이 고개만 끄덕였다. 두 사람은 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“그 생각 제가 해냈더라면 좋았을 텐데.”  
잭이 불쑥 말했다.  
“제가 죽으면 되는 거라면 현실인지 아닌지 같은 것 고민할 필요 없이 간단하게.....”  
“글쎄, 나 관련된 일이 그렇게 편리하고 간단하게 해결되는 경우는 거의 없지 않겠어?”  
닥터가 약하게 웃었다.  
“하지만....... 발리언트의 마스터를 어떻게 죽으라고 설득하죠?”  
잭이 망연자실해서 중얼거렸다.  
“아니 이건 동의를 받고 안 받고를 넘어서, 저 녀석을 죽여야 하는 거잖아요! 이래서는 이 꿈을 없애봤자.”  
“응, 우린 발리언트 시절 꿈에 속절없이 갇혀버릴 거고.”  
“동충하초 3인분이 되겠죠.”  
닥터는 입을 다물었다.  
“...........그 비유 그렇게 마음에 안 들었어?”  
한참 후 닥터가 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“제가 기생체를 좀 안 좋아해서요.”  
“응, 그래. 인간들은 대체로 그렇지.”  
“닥터는 좋아해요?”  
“아니.”  
닥터가 주저앉은 채로 다시 타디스 문에 머리를 기댔다.  
“이 꿈을 통해 접근해서 마스터에게 납득시키는 수밖에 없어. 여기 마스터는 이성이 있고 말이 통하니까.”  
“발리언트에서 깨어나고 나면 그 이성이 다 날아가 버린다는 게 큰 문제이긴 하지만요.”  
“...........그치..........”  
“이쪽에서 마스터가 우리 모르는 어디론가 끌려가 갇혀있다는 사소한 문제점도 있고요.”  
“응.”  
두 사람은 또 한참을 말없이 있었다.  
“미안해, 잭.”  
닥터가 불쑥 말했다.  
“뭐가요?”  
“내가 꿈에서 깨고도 꿈이라 의심해서 위험한 짓 하려들지 않았더라면 마스터가 그런 짓 할 필요 없었을 거고, 이렇게 재차 꿈속을 헤매게 되지 않았을 텐데.”  
“뭘 이 정도 가지고 그래요, 의심스러운 상황인 건 사실이었고 닥터가 이러려고 일부러 그런 것도 아니고 사실 무사히 깨어나기만 하면 문제없는 상황 아닌가요. 너무 그렇게 자책할 필요 없어요.”  
잭이 관대하게 웃었다.  
“하지만, 결과적으로 발리언트를 또 겪게 해버렸으니.”  
잭의 미소가 굳었다.  
“네가 마스터와 결혼까지 하고도 내심 그와 즐겁게 지내는 걸 마음 편해하지 않는 것 알고 있어. 그런데.... 거기에 저런 마스터를 다시 대면시켜 벼렸어.”  
“솔직히 몹시...... 난감하긴 해요.”  
잭이 착 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.  
“닥터가 그랬죠, 지금의 마스터는 발리언트 때와는 아주 다른 사람이라고. 저도 그렇게 생각하려고 애썼어요. 실제로 마스터가 그 때와는 다르게 행동하는 것도 도움이 되었고요. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 발리언트 시절의 그 마스터에 대한 증오를 정말 잊어버렸는가 하면...... 그건 아닐지도요.”  
그가 멍하니 타디스의 천정을 올려다보았다.  
“저건 분명 꿈이지만, 또 지금 마스터가 꾸고 있는 꿈이기도 한 거죠. 저.... 미친 침략자의 껍질 한 꺼풀 아래, 우리랑 결혼한 그 녀석이 있는 거라고요.”  
“........그래.”  
닥터는 달리 뭐라 말해야 좋을지 몰랐다.  
그러고 얼마나 있었을까, 잭이 벌떡 일어났다.  
“자, 그럼 무엇부터 할까요? 이 쪽 마스터를 감옥에서 몰래 빼내는 것과 이 침략자 놈들이 누구고 어떻게 마스터에 대해 알고 이런 공격을 준비했는지 알아내는 것 중 어느 쪽이 시급한 문제죠?”  
“.....잭?”  
“닥터, 설마 생각 안 한 거에요? 그러면 안 되죠, 작전 계획은 닥터가 세우고 전 그걸 빠릿하게 실행하는 게 원칙이잖아요.”  
“어, 괜찮은 거야? 저 쪽 마스터에 대해.”  
“안 괜찮으면, 이대로 꿈속에서 영원히 있어도 된답니까.”  
“..........그, 그거야 그렇지만.”  
“게다가 말이죠.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“저 쪽 마스터라고 해서 완전히 발리언트 때로 돌아가 버린 것 같지는 않아요, 저더러 끌어안게 시켰을 때 반응 보면 말이에요. 물론 여전히 미쳐있고 제가 거부했다면 정말로 닥터의 무릎을 부수고 사람들을 죽였을 테지만, 적어도 그 광기의 틈을 파고 들어갈 여지는 있어 보여요. 그러니 어서 여기 마스터를 만나서 잘 말해봅시다.”  
닥터도 안도하고 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 아니 잠깐.”  
“예?”  
“우선 침략자들의 정체를 밝히는 데 주력하자. 적어도 마스터가 누명을 썼다는 증거를 찾아야 해.”  
“예? 왜요?”  
잭이 어리둥절했다.  
“아니.... 우리가 지금 현실에 있다면 당연히 그 순서로 해야겠지만, 여긴 꿈이잖아요? 마스터를 찾아서 저 쪽 꿈에 넘어갔을 때 이성을 잃지 말고.”  
“지금 상황을 생각하면 그게 더 중요한 것 맞아. 하지만 이..... 마스터가 배신자로 내몰리는 과정을 생각해봐, 똑같은 일이 반복되고 있어. 내 꿈 중에서도 가장 현실과 가까웠던 꿈에선 마스터가 내통자로 몰렸고 마스터의 꿈에서도 그 점은 동일해. 그러니.”  
“그러니, 현실에서도 같은 일이 반복될 것이다? 그에 대비해 일종의... 시뮬레이션을 하자는 건가요?”  
“그런 셈이야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“하지만 꿈은 꿈일 뿐이잖아요, 현실과 똑같으리라는 가정은 위험해요.”  
“맞아. 이건 그저 나와 마스터의 두려운 악몽을 비춰낸 거고 우연히... 라고 할 수는 없겠지만 우리 둘 다 마스터가 배신자로 몰리거나 밝혀지는 상황을 두려워하고 있다고 밝혀진 것 뿐이지. 하지만 상황에 보다 침착하게 대응하는 정도는 되잖아, 이전 꿈 없이 아까 같은 상황에 마주쳤더라면 넌 어쨌을까?”  
잭이 잠시 생각해보고 고개를 흔들었다.  
“알았어요, 기왕 악몽을 경험하는 거 최악의 상황을 제대로 겪어보자 이거군요....... 그런데, 악몽이요?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“일반적으로 생각하기엔 행복한 꿈 쪽이 몰입도가 높아 사람들의 정신의 사로잡는데 더 효과적일 것 같지만, 실은 악몽이야말로.”  
“아뇨, 그런 이론적인 부분은 됐고요.”  
잭이 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“이게 마스터의 악몽이라고요? ......발리언트가?”  
“내 경우엔 그랬어.”  
닥터가 변명하듯 말했다.  
“예전에도 그랬고, 이번에도..... 음, 아가사 크리스티를 만나는 꿈은 악몽이라기엔 이상하지만, 거기서 내가 안 죽고 계속 진행되었더라면 마사가 위기에 처한다거나 그런 게 아니었을까. 실제로 공격당하기도 했고.”  
닥터가 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“마스터의 경우엔, 모르겠다. 타임 락에 갇히는 거나 스파이로 몰리는 건 분명 악몽이 맞겠지만, 발리언트의 경우는 악몽은 악몽이라도 어떤 의미에서 악몽일지도 모르겠고.”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
“자, 당장 할 수 있는 일을 하자. 의미 부여는 좀 천천히 해도 늦지 않아.”

 

닥터 위에 넘어진 마스터는 달군 돌에 데기라도 한 듯 후다닥 물러나다 뒤로 엉덩방아를 찧었다. 닥터도 깨어났고 잭도 살아 일어났다. 마스터는 멍한 눈으로 둘을 번갈아 바라보고 있을 뿐이었다.  
-마스터?  
“이 놈들 지키고 있어.”  
토클라페인에게 명령하고 마스터는 도망치듯 놀이실을 나왔다. 닥터 앞에서 이런 꼴사나운 모습 보이고 싶지 않지만 거기 더 있다간 더 무슨 이상한 일에 말려들어갈지 몰랐다.  
내내 아무 문제 없었는데 왜 오늘 갑자기 이러는지 알 수가 없었다. 업무 보고가 있는지 서류며 노트북을 들고 달려드는 부하놈들을 물리치며 마스터는 두통약을 가져오라고 해 아무렇게나 한 줌 쥐어 입에 털어 넣었다. 오늘따라 북소리도 더욱 시끄러웠다.  
알약을 씹어 삼키다 말고 마스터의 움직임이 멎었다.  
꿈속에서는 북소리가 들리지 않았다. 닥터가 그를 유닛에 넘기며 얌전히 갇혀있으라고 할 때도, 타임락에 갇혀 라실론의 화풀잇감이 되어있을 때에도.......  
눈앞에서 뭐가 움직이자 마스터는 반사적으로 그것을 쳐냈다. 유리컵이 깨지는 소리를 듣고야 누가 그에게 물 컵을 내밀었다는 걸 깨달았다. 약을 먹었으니 물을 마시라는 건 합당한 일이었다. 마스터는 약의 쓴맛을 느끼며 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“다시 가져와.”  
부당하게 화를 냈으니 사과를 하는 게 옳을 것이다. 그러나 그는 마스터이다. 마스터는 사과 따위 하지 않는다. 애초 왜 사과하는 게 옳다 따위 생각이 떠올랐는지 조차 알 수 없었다.  
‘역시 닥터 때문이야.’  
다시 한 번 물 컵이 눈앞에 놓였다. 마스터는 물을 마셔 알약을 삼키고 입안을 헹궜다. 침착해 지려고 노력하며 앞으로 어떻게 해야 할 지를 생각했다. 닥터와 기형을 너무 무방비하게 놔둔 건 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었지만 닥터는 걷지도 못하는 늙은이고 토클라페인 둘을 지키라고 놔뒀으니 무슨 짓은 못할 것이다. 마스터는 침실로 돌아가 침대에 몸을 던졌다.  
꿈답지 않게 몹시 생생했다. 그리고 그 장면만 있는 게 아니라 그 과거의 기억도 있었다. 닥터와 잭과 함께 인간으로 살면서 닥터와 결혼을 했다거나 닥터와 함께 라실론에게 저항하다 타임락에 갇혀버리는 등.  
왜 타임락이 다시 열렸는지는 생각나지 않았다. 닥터가 구하러 온 게 그렇게 이상하게 느껴진 이유도.  
그야 닥터는 그의 적이니까 구하러 오는 건 이상한 일 맞지만. 어째 꿈에서 느끼기엔 그거와는 좀 달랐다. 게다가 그 꿈에서 그가 죽을 땐.......  
마스터는 몸을 떨었다.  
아무리 꿈속에서라고 해도, 아무리 죽기 직전이라고 해도 자신이 대체 무슨 말을 할 뻔 한 건지 믿을 수가 없을 지경이었다. 그것도 닥터 상대로. 닥터한테 그런 소릴 털어놓느니 재... 기형하고 애인놀이라도 하는 게 차라리 더 생산적일 것이다.  
아니 꿈보다 현실이 더 문제였다.  
이미 기형과 애인놀이를 했으니까.  
마스터는 베개에 머리를 박았다.  
‘내가 미친 게 틀림없어.’  
마스터가 생각했다.  
‘난 원래 미치긴 했지만, 이건 완전히 새로운 종류의 광기잖아! 닥터의 미친 짓이 내 미친 짓하고 섞이면서 뭔가 대단히 안 좋은 결과가 나온 게 틀림없어. 어째서 고착점 따위를.....’  
마스터가 몸을 젖혀 침대에 벌렁 드러누웠다. 갑자기 잭이 별다르게 새로워진 것도 아니었다. 여전히 외모는 반반하고 존재는 역겨웠다. 그런데 아까는 그렇게 가까이 몸을 붙였는데 예상 외로 혐오감이 들지 않았다.  
아무리 그래도 그렇지, ‘그거’와 키스까지 하다니.   
닥터가 무슨 짓을 한 건지 어떻게 알아내서 고칠 수 있을까. 마스터는 천정을 올려다보며 고민했다. 가장 간단한 방법은 닥터에게 이실직고하라며 눈 앞에서 도시 하나 쯤 불태워버리는 거지만, 어쩐지 이번에는 그 방법이 통할 것 같지 않았다. 아무튼 떠보기라도 해야겠다 생각하며 마스터는 벌떡 일어났다. 그리고 닥터를 떠올리며 마음의 준비를 한 뒤 다시 놀이실로 갔다.


	63. Chapter 63

문 두드리는 소리에 닥터와 잭이 잠에서 깨었다. 닥터가 문을 열었다.  
“응, 마사. 안 그래도 우리 막 얘기 끝낸 참이야.”  
그가 방긋 웃어보였다.  
“....그래요?”  
“응. 그래서 우선 그 침략자 여러분의 실체를 잡아야 하거든. 여기 위성 정보 좀 끌어다 써도 되지?”  
메이스 대령이나 마사가 뭐라 말하기도 전에 닥터는 타디스 콘솔 아래서 케이블을 끌어다 유닛의 컴퓨터를 연결했다. 곧 모니터가 마구 깜빡이며 화면이 줄줄 넘어갔다. 닥터는 그걸 보다 가끔 맹렬한 속도로 뭔가 입력했다.  
“잭!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그 쪽 모니터에 나타나는 수치 좀 불러줘!”  
잭이 숫자를 읽어 내렸다. 분명 영어로 말하고 있건만 유닛의 다른 인간들은 그게 무슨 의미가 있는지는 고사하고 숫자가 맞는지조차 확신할 수 없었다.  
그러다 잭이 갑자기 타디스에서 뛰쳐나왔다.  
“저, 닥터?”  
“응.”  
“이거 맞는 거에요?”  
“불행히도 그런 것 같아.”  
닥터가 케이블을 막 뽑았다.  
“이럴 줄 알았으면 그 때 마스터를......”  
잭이 후회 막심한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
“아니, 잭. 넌 상황에 맞는 행동을 했을 뿐이야.”  
닥터가 잭의 말을 잘랐다.  
“일이 이렇게 될 줄 대체 누가 알 수 있었겠어? 나도 여전히 가끔은 이건 꿈이 아닌가 생각하는데.”  
“꿈이잖아요.”  
“.....아무튼.”  
사람들은 이해할 수 없는 영문 모를 말만 늘어놓으며 닥터가 케이블을 둘둘 말면서 타디스 안으로 도로 들어갔다.  
“뭔가 알아내셨다면 저희들에게도 알려주십시오.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“예, 간단히 말해 여러분은 몽땅 속았어요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그리고 나도 이전에 판단을 잘못한 부분이 있고.”  
“마스터에 대해서 말입니까?”  
“아니, 그레이트 인텔리전스에 대해서. 난 죽었다고 생각했고 딴 사람들에게도 그렇게 말했는데, 아니더라고. 적어도 완전히 죽은 건 아니야. 그렇다고 살아있다고 말하기도 좀 그렇지만. 인간으로 따지면 대뇌의 전두엽하고 측두엽 일부만 살아있는 셈인가?”  
“닥터.”  
마사가 불렀다.  
“음, 간단하게 말해 그자가 웹상에 데이터 패키지를 남겼어. 말하자면 백업본 같은 건데 다운로드된 의식이 다시 업로드 되기 전에 숙주가..... 죽어서 의식은 사라졌지만 지식 일부는 남은 거지. 그자의 백업 계획도.”  
“백업 계획?”  
마사가 물었다.  
“그 자식, 내 배우자를 인질로 잡고도 여전히 실은 질지도 모른다고 생각했나봐. 그래서 이번에도 또 날 제거하는 데 실패할 경우 그자가 나에 대해 타임로드에 대해 아는 모든 것을 나를 적대하는 또 다른 세력에게 넘기고 그들과 손을 잡아 날 지구 째로 파괴하려는 계획을 세워뒀어. 그리고 결과, 그레이트 인텔리전스는 죽어버렸고, 백업 계획이 발동한 거지. 지금 지구 궤도에는 손타란 우주선이 떠 있어. 지상의 배신자와 그들이 쏜 미사일에 의해 내가 제거되고 나면 ‘영광스러운 전투’에 돌입할 예정이지.”  
“손타란이요?”  
메이스 대령이 되물었다.  
“응, 우리 모두 잘 아는 그 감자.”  
닥터가 대답했다.  
“그자들이 무려 닥터를 제거할 계획을 세웠다고요?”  
“뭘 놀라는 거야, 손타란은 멍청하지만 머리가 나쁜 건 아니야.”  
“하지만... 감자같이 생겼는데요?”  
“털도 없는 분홍 족제비같이 생긴 주제에 말이 많네. 어이, 인간들은 아직 자기 위성에도 자유롭게 못 가는데 저들은 이미 은하를 건너다니고 있다고. 누가 더 나아 보여?”  
“제가요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“....그래, 잭. 보기엔 네가 낫지.”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“아무튼, 생긴 것과 상관없이 손타란은 실제로 머리가 좋아. 얼마든지 복잡하고 교묘한 전쟁 계획을 짤 수 있고말고. 게다가 거의 성공할 뻔 했지, 두 번이나.”  
닥터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“그러고 보니 그 두 번 다 마스터가 우릴 구했어.”  
“아니면 자기도 위험한 상황이어서 그랬던 게 아닐까요. 그런데 두 번이나요?”  
“가차 없는 지적 고마워, 마사. 그리고 응, 두 번 이나.”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“지체할 시간이 없어. 우선은 저놈들부터 무찌르자고. 어, 저게 통신기인가?”  
닥터가 멋대로 기기를 조작하기 시작했다.  
“통신기로 뭐 하시려는 겁니까?”  
메이스 대령이 물었다.  
“통신기론 당연히 통신을 하지.”  
닥터는 별걸 다 묻는다는 태도로 대답했다.  
“누구와?”  
“그야 손타란과.”  
“무찌른다면서요?”  
“우선은 대화를 해보려고. 내가 말짱하고 온전하게 살아서 싸울 준비 만만이고 그들의 계획 따위 전부 꿰뚫어보았다고 알려보고, 그래서 포기하고 물러가면.”  
“손타란이요?”  
마사가 지적했다.  
“........이번에도 정확한 지적 고마워. 그래도 한번은 말을 해봐야지. 그게 닥터의 방식이거든.”  
닥터가 통신을 연결했다.

 

퍼뜩 깨어나자마자 잭은 벌떡 일어나려 했으나 현기증이 나 도로 주저앉았다.  
그래서 다행이었다, 그가 갑작스런 움직임을 보이자 공격하려던 토클라페인이 그가 주저앉자 아쉬운 소리를 내며 칼날을 거뒀다.  
잭은 그들 눈치를 보며 슬금슬금 닥터에게 기어갔다. 다행히도 둘을 가까이 있게 두지 말라는 명령은 없었던 모양이었다. 무사히 닥터에게 가서 그를 부축해 벽에 편히 기대앉게 했다.  
닥터는 불편한 눈으로 토클라페인을 흘끔거렸다. 하고 싶은 말도 많고 해야 하는 말도 많은데 저것들 감시하에서 말해도 좋을지 알 수 없었다.  
저들이 들어서 일어날 수 있는 최악 이래봐야 마스터에게 알려지는 정도라고 생각하면 말 못할 것도 없긴 하지만, 그 이야기의 목적이 ‘어떻게 저 마스터를 죽으라고 설득하느냐’라는 점을 고려하면 입 다무는 게 나을 것 같기도 하고.  
그러고 있는데 문이 쾅 열렸다. 마스터는 굳은 표정으로 닥터와 잭을 노려보다 성큼성큼 들어와 문을 닫았다.  
“다시 부를 때까지 꺼져있어.”  
마스터의 말에 토클라페인들이 사라졌다. 닥터와 잭은 조금 안도했다.  
“이제, 우리 말을 들어줄 마음이 든 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“어디 설명해봐.”  
마스터는 표정을 풀지 않은 채 명령했다.  
“어떻게, 내가 너희들이 원하는 꿈을 꾸도록 만들었지?”  
“우리가 만든 게 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“카라스 돈 슬라바의 양초풀에 대해 들어봤어? 환각 포자 말이야.”  
“그래. 그게 뭐.”  
“그 ‘정신에 뿌리 내리는’ 정도가 우리의 경우엔 일반적으로 알려진 것보다 심각한 모양이야. 타임로드의 텔레파시 능력과 관련이 있는 걸까. 아니면 워낙 영양이 넘쳐서 폭발적으로 웃자라는 걸까.”  
“너.... 그 말은, 너와 내가 그것에 노출되었다는 거냐?”  
“그래.”  
“웃기지마, 지구에 왜 그딴 게 있는데?”  
“그러게.”  
닥터도 고개를 끄덕여 동의했다.  
“나도 그렇게 생각했어. 그래서 어리석게도 그 정신적 영향에서 벗어난 뒤에도 바보짓을 해서 죽을 뻔 했지.”  
“너답다.”  
마스터가 혀를 찼다.  
“아니, 잠깐. 네 말은 앞뒤가 안 맞아.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“‘빠져 나온 뒤에도’라고? 지금 네가 어떻게 바보짓을 해서 어떻게 죽을 뻔할 수 있는데? 게다가 아까 꿈을 꾼 건 나......”  
“맞아.”  
닥터가 망연자실한 표정으로 말을 잇지 못하는 마스터를 똑바로 보며 말했다.  
“이게 환각이야.”  
“그럴 리가 없어!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다.  
“아니, 그게 사실이야. 생각해봐, 타임락에 갇혀서 라실론에게 고문당하던 꿈을. 그 일이 왜 일어났지?”  
“몰라 몰라 몰라 그런 헛소리로 날 속이려 들.....”  
“생각해!”  
닥터가 고함쳤다.  
“눈 돌리지 마, 광기에 지배당하지 말라고! 넌 지배자잖아, 환각 따위에 눈이 멀어 네 삶을 빼앗길 생각이야? 라실론에게 느꼈던 분노를 기억해 내!”  
“닥쳐!!”  
마스터가 닥터를 실어왔던 휠체어를 들어 벽에 후려쳤다. 그가 숨을 몰아쉬며 닥터를 노려보았다. 잭은 공포를 느꼈다. 지금 마스터는 당장이라도 닥터를 조각조각내 버릴 수 있을 것 같아 보였다.  
“널 죽였어야 했어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“아주 오래 전에 죽였어야 했다고. 네가 날 죽이기 전에, 갈리프레이를 떠나기 전에, 아예 아카데미도 입학하기 전에!”  
“그러게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그랬으면 좋았을 걸 그랬지.”  
“닥치라고 했지!”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내들었다. 잭이 닥터 앞을 막아섰다. 잭은 마스터가 또 발작적으로 화를 내거나 그를 쏴버릴 거라 생각했으나 마스터는 그러지 않았다.  
그러는 대신 멍하니 허공을 바라보았다.  
“왜 나야?”  
기다리는 사람에게는 영원 같은 시간이 흐르고 마스터가 속삭이듯 말했다.  
“왜 내가 미친 쪽이어야 했냐고. 어째서.....”  
그가 털썩 주저앉았다.  
“나도 도망치지 않고 같이 죽어버렸더라면 더 나았을까....”  
“아니야!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그건 아니야, 넌.”  
마스터가 다시 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 들어올렸다. 닥터는 입을 다물었다.  
“야나 교수가 시계를 열고 네가 혼자가 아니란 걸 증명하자, 어째서 그 수많은 딴 타임로드들 놔두고 너 따위가 살아남아있냐는 면상을 하고 있던 주제에.”  
“마스터, 난.”  
마스터가 레이저를 발사했다. 닥터의 머리 위를 비껴 지나갔다.  
“쳇, 머리카락이 없으니 이것도 재미없군.”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버의 설정을 바꾸었다.  
“비켜라, 기형.”  
“닥터에게 무슨 짓을 하려고?”  
“내가 닥터에게 무슨 짓을.... 아니 그래 난 닥터에게 무슨 짓을 하겠지. 적이니까. 저 기형, 잭, 고착점 녀석이, 난 대체, 이게 무슨......”  
마스터가 다시 험악한 표정이 되어 벌떡 일어났다.  
“역시 이건 말도 안 돼, 내가 저 기형 따위랑? 것도 닥터를 공유해가며? 하! 닥터, 내 머릿속을 휘저어 놓으려면 좀 더 그럴듯한 이야기를 꾸며냈어야지!”  
“꾸며낸 게 아니야.”  
닥터가 서둘러 말했다.  
“난 멍청한 놈 맞지만 그렇게까지 멍청하지는 않아. 내가 널 속이기 위해 환상을 창조했다면 그렇게 황당하고 이해 안 가는 이야기를 만들었겠어? 잭을 빼고 우리 둘이 행복하게 사는 이야기면 충분할 텐데?”  
“그거야 넌 언제나 괴상한 생각을 하는 괴상한 놈이었으니까, 그런 식으로 내가 잭을... 저 기형체 괴물을 좋게 보게 되면 저놈을 더 안 괴롭히게 된다거나 하는 엉뚱한 생각을.”  
“말도 안 되는 소리. 네가 나보다 정신 조작에 더 뛰어난데 왜 그런 짓을? 들킬게 뻔하고 들키고 나면 반동으로 이전보다 몇 배나 더한 벌이 기다리고 있을 텐데.”  
“......음.”  
마스터를 넌지시 칭찬한 게 먹혔는지 그는 반박하지 않았다.  
“도리어 이렇게 황당하기까지 한 이야기가 된 건 그것이 사실이기 때문이라는 생각은 안 들어? 마스터 너도 알잖아, 가끔 인생은 정말로 전혀 생각도 못했던 미래로 사람들을 인도한다는 걸.”  
마스터가 뚜렷이 의심하는 태도이긴 하지만 아까처럼 발작하지는 않는 걸 보고 잭이 용기를 내었다.  
“그런데, 나와 결혼한 것 말고는 놀라운 거 없어?”  
“응?”  
“그거 말고도 놀랄 만한 소식은 많았을 텐데. 닥터와 행복하게 살고 있다거나 정복이며 지배 같은 거 안 하면서 그냥 좀 심심한 대학교수 노릇을 하고 있다거나 그 삶에 만족하고 있다거나.... 북소리가 안 들린다거나.”  
마스터는 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“그게, 나도 지금은 꿈속의 과거를 기억해내는 거라서 분명하지는 않지만, 이 시기의 닥터는 그거 존재도 안 믿지 않았어?”  
마스터가 침묵했다.  
“닥터가 그 꿈을 만들었다면, 그야 본인의 판타지를 총동원해서 최고로 사랑스러운 모습으로 널 바꿔놓은 건 이해가 가지만 왜 새삼 그런 걸 손댔겠어?”  
“판타지라니!”  
닥터가 경악한 표정을 지었다.  
“그렇게 말하니까 꼭 내가 그 마스터를.....”  
“마스터를 뭐?”  
마스터가 물었다. 닥터가 부끄러워했다.  
“어, 그, 본인 듣는데서 말하기는 좀.”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 닥터에게 겨누고 발사했다. 잭이 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“닥!”  
그러나 닥터는 레이저로 구워지거나 조각조각나 죽는 게 아니었다. 비명을 지르며 몸을 뒤틀기는 했지만 살아있었다. 살아 있고, 제대로 보이지도 않는 속도로 시간이 되감기고 있었다.  
마침내 그 과정이 끝나자 도로 젊은 모습이 된 닥터가 바닥에 누워 숨을 헐떡였다. 한참이나 숨을 고르다가 그가 멈칫멈칫 손가락이며 팔다리를 움직여보았다.  
“거동도 못할 지경의 늙은이가 얼굴 붉히는 꼴 따위 보고 싶지 않아.”  
마스터가 내뱉었다.  
“그냥 솔직하게 예쁜 닥터가 보고 싶었다고 해라.”  
잭이 말했다. 마스터가 캭 이를 드러냈으나 그 이상 잭을 팬다거나 죽인다거나 하지는 않았다.  
“네놈들 말을 믿는 건 아니야.”  
어느 정도 숨을 돌린 닥터가 막 입을 열려 하자 마스터가 앞질러 말했다.  
“뭣보다, 그게 현실이고 이게 꿈이라고 해서 내가 이걸 포기해야 하는 이유는 뭔데?”  
“그야 계속 꿈에 빠져있으면 기생포자가 네 정신을 야금야금....”  
“그게 뭐? 네가 내 것인 상태라면 그것도 나쁘진 않아.”  
그 말에 닥터는 더 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“...진심이야?”  
잭이 대신 물었다.  
“진심이야. 배신당하느니 배신하겠어. 나 때문에 닥터가 같이 죽는다면 나 없이 닥터만 살아 딴 사람들하고 계속 즐겁게 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 지내는 것 보다 낫다고!”  
“마스터!”


	64. Chapter 64

손타란이 그를 쳐다보았다. 메이스 대령도 그를 쳐다보았다. 마사도 그를 쳐다보았다. 그와 등돌린 자리에 앉은 사람들도 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.  
닥터는 헛기침을 했다. 하필 통신 연결 순간에 잠이 들다니 마스터 버전 드림로드는 심술궂기 짝이 없었다.  
‘그야 원본이 그러니 어쩔 수 없지만.’  
“어, 그래서...”  
-그러니까, 이제 닥터가 항복하고 손타란의 지배를 받아들이겠다 이 뜻인가?  
화면 안의 손타란이 물었다.  
“뭐? 뭐뭐뭐 아니아니아니 그럴 리가 없잖아 무슨 헛소리야?”  
-하지만 방금 내게 마스터라 부르지 않았나?  
닥터가 획 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다.  
“네, 그랬는데요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“통신이 연결되자마자 갑자기 마스터라고 고함을 질렀어요.”  
닥터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“아, 아니, 방금 그건 그러니까 잠꼬대...가 아니고 마사 때리려는 거 아니지 정말 때릴 거 아니지? 그게 그러니까 연결되기까지 지루해서 잠깐 딴 생각을 하다가 그게 지금 상황이 그러니까 마스터에 대해서 좀....”  
“판타지를 좀 망상했다고요?”  
“그래! 아니! ...잭!!”  
잭은 상황실 밖으로 쏙 도망가 버렸다. 닥터도 쫓아나가려 했으나 마사가 팔을 붙들었다.  
“지금 할 일 있지 않아요?”  
손가락이 팔에 파고들 만큼 꽉 잡힌 채 닥터가 다시 화면 앞으로 돌아갔다.  
“어... 안녕, 감자 여러분.”  
닥터가 팔의 아픔에 몸을 꼬면서 입만 벌려 웃었다.  
“요점만 말할게. 난 지금 너희들 계획을 모조리 알아냈어. 어디서 정보를 얻었는지도 알고 알아낸 정보를 이용해 날 이중 덫을 놓아 죽이려고 한 것도 알고 마스터를 배신자로 몰아 날 마비시키려 한 것도 알아. 그리고 평소 같으면 난 닥터니까 이대로 싸움을 포기하고 돌아가라고 돌아가지 않고 계속 지구를 위협한다면 그 때 물리치겠다고 말하겠지만 망할! 네 녀석들은 마스터를 죽이려 했고 배신자라고 모함했어. 나랑 잭과 마스터를 위험에 빠뜨리고 심지어 우리 집에 미사일을 날려 이웃까지 몽땅 박살냈다고! 다행히 인명 피해는 없다지만 저녁이거나 밤이었음 어쩔 뻔 했어? 나랑 물리적으로 가까운 것 외에 아무런 잘못이 없는 사람들이 왜 위협을 당해야 해? 내가 부수적 피해를 얼마나 싫어하는지 알아? 그 뜻하고 말하고 둘 다 싫어. 피해면 피해지 부수적은 뭐야. 사람 목숨이 부수적일 것 같아? 요약해서 말하자면 나 지금 아주 열 받았어! 그래서 네 녀석들을 용서하거나 평화롭게 돌려보내주거나 하지 않을 거야! 아주 박살을 내서 두 번 다시 지구 쪽은 쳐다도 보기 싫게 만들어 줄 테니 그리 알아, 이 싹 난 감자 같은 놈들!”  
인간의 귀는 따라가기도 힘들만 한 속도로 줄줄 말을 쏟아놓고 닥터는 잠시 헉헉거렸다.  
-그것은 선전포고인가?  
손타란 장군이 물었다.  
“그래. 선전포고야. 닥터의 선전포고지.”  
-그거 좋군!  
손타란이 외쳤다.  
-영광스러운 전쟁의 시작이  
닥터가 통신을 껐다.  
“..........왜요?”  
마사가 물었다.  
“응? 마사 너도 전에 봤잖아, 저것들 저러고 손타하 손타하 거리면서 끝도 없이 꽥꽥댄다고.”  
“그걸 물은 게 아니라..... 왜요?”  
“말했듯이 나 열 받았어. 힘들게 노력해서 애써 평화롭게 살고 있는데, 손타란이든 뭐든 우주 전역에 있는 다른 모든 놈들 상대로 얌전히 있는 마스터 건드리면 어떤 꼴이 나는지 똑똑히 보여줄 거야.”  
“그거 저희를 위협하시는 겁니까?”  
메이스 대령이 물었다.  
“아니, 당신들은 그저 합리적인 의심에 따라 잠시 마스터를 구금해둔 데 불과하고 막상 마스터도 화를 안 냈는데 내가 뭐하러. 왜, 찔리는 거라도 있어?”  
“아니오.”  
“그럼 문제 없지 뭐.”  
그러면서 닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 통신기에 댔다. 삐익 소리와 함께 레이더 스크린에 갑자기 점이 떴다.  
“거기 있었군. 아 미리 말해두겠는데 핵폭탄 따위 쓸 생각도 하지 마. 안 먹히니까. 저건 내가 알아서 할 테니까 그, 지구의 위장 사업체나 모조리 압수수색하고 뭐 이상한 거 나오면 나한테 알려줘. 아트모스 때와는 달리 이번엔 정말 핵심적인 걸 만들기 보다는 정보수집이나 돈세탁 등 별로 중요하지 않은 지역 거점 정도였겠지만.....”  
닥터가 잠시 생각했다.  
“...그렇군, 거기 컴퓨터, 모조리 압수해서 연결을 죄 끊어버려. 랜선이고 광섬유고 와이파이고 모조리. 전원을 차단해버려도 좋겠네. 응 그래. 그럼 다음에 할 일이.....”  
닥터는 다시 컴퓨터로 고개를 돌리고 혼자 중얼거리기 시작했다. 메이스 대령은 잠시 그를 보다가 곧 사업체를 압수수색하라고 명령했다. 마사는 수색팀을 따라 나가버릴까 여기서 닥터의 미친 짓을 감시해야 하나 고민했다. 그러고 있는데 잭이 도로 들어왔다.  
“잭, 마침 잘...”  
“잠깐만, 마사.”  
잭이 그의 팔을 잡고 밖으로 나갔다. 복도 끝 아무도 없는 곳으로 가서 잭이 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.  
“혹시 마스터를 가둬두는 계획에 관여했어?”  
“네? 그건 왜.......”  
“했어, 안 했어?”  
마사는 잠시 잭을 노려보았다.  
“했어요. 어느 정도 설비가 있어야 타임로드를 가둘 수 있을지 다들 감도 안 잡혀 했으니까요.”  
“그래, 그럼 위치도 알겠네?”  
“뭐라고요? 그런 걸 내가 말해줄....”  
“말해줄 필요 없어. 나한테 말해줄 필요는 전혀 없으니까, 그가 제대로 도착했는지, 멀어서 아직 도착 안 했을만한 데라면 중간에 체크 포인트 같은 거 설정했겠지? 그런 데라도 좀 알아보겠어? 한마디로 예정대로 잘 하고 있는지 확인해보라고.”  
마사는 어리둥절했다.  
“그가 중간에 도망쳤을까봐 걱정하는 거에요?”  
“.....그렇다고 해두자, 어서.”  
그리고 잭은 돌아서서 귀를 막았다. 마사는 의심하면서도 지금껏 닥터의 미친 짓에 휘말려 마스터의 상태를 확인 못한 건 사실이었기 때문에 연락해보기로 했다. 그래도 그 전에 잭한테서 충분히 떨어지는 건 잊지 않았다.  
잠시 후 확인을 끝낸 마사가 잭의 어깨를 건드렸다.  
“무사히 이동 중이에요. 몇 분 정도 지연은 있지만 그거야 도로 사정이라거나.”  
“오, 마사. 그런 거라면 얼마나 좋을까.”  
잭이 마사를 데리고 도로 상황실 안으로 들어갔다.  
“닥터-”  
“망상 아니었다고!”  
컴퓨터에서 눈도 안 떼며 닥터가 소리쳤다. 잭이 눈을 굴렸다.  
“네, 그렇다고 해 두죠.”  
“해 두는 게 아니라 정말로......”  
잭이 그에게 가서 닥터를 하던 일에서 잡아 떼었다.  
“왜?”  
“우리 말 좀 해요.”  
잭은 마사와 닥터 두 사람 다를 끌고 타디스로 갔다.  
“무슨 일인데, 나 이거 빨리 해야 이 손타란 놈들을....”  
“손타란 놈들 따위보다 훨씬 중요한 문제니까 이리 와요.”  
다른 군인들이 뭐라 말할 틈도 없이 세 사람은 타디스에 들어가 문을 닫았다.

 

닥터는 잭과 마사 대신 잭과 마스터가 있는 걸 보고 눈을 깜박였다.  
“응, 또 옮겨왔구나.”  
그가 뒷머리를 긁적였다.  
“근데 참 저 애같이 이상한 나 정말 적응 안 되네, 너희들 정말 저런 게 좋은 거야?”  
“아무튼 닥터는 닥터인걸요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“난 그 쪽이 더 마음에 드는 걸.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“뭐!”  
“아무튼, 그 닥터는 날 괴롭힌 놈들은 도망가는 걸 쫒아가서라도 말살해버리겠다고 선언할 정도 기백은 있으니까.”  
닥터의 얼굴이 화아악 빨개졌다.  
“말... 살하겠다고 선언한 건 아니야! 용서하지 않고 박살을 내 주겠다고 한 거고 그건..... 아니 그리고 넌 그 자리에 없었잖아! 어떻게 그걸 아는데!”  
“내 꿈이라며.”  
닥터가 찌그러들었다.  
“너무해... 난 마스터가 어쩌고 있었는지 모르는데.....”  
“아 맞아. 그거 알아야 돼.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“내가 보초병에게 잘 부탁해서 마스터를 호송해간 병사들이 누군지 봤는데....”  
“어떻게 ‘잘 부탁’ 했는데?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“별로 묘한 짓 안 했어, 그럴 시간도 없었다고.... 질투해?”  
“누가!”  
“해도 돼, 거기선 우린 이미 결혼도 하고 할 거 다 한 사.....”  
마스터가 위협적으로 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 들어보이자 잭이 입을 다물었다. 닥터는 이게 다른 꿈을 점차 기억해낸 잭이 평소 같이 구는 건지 아니면 이걸 마스터를 괴롭힐 기회라 여겨 자가 데미지도 생각 않고 끌어다 대는 건지 확신이 서지 않았다.  
“그 병사들이 누구였는데?”  
닥터가 당면 문제로 돌아왔다.  
“‘존재하지 않았던 1년’ 동안 발리언트에 있었던 사람들이었어요.”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“어째서.”  
“발리언트는 유닛 소속 항공모함이었으니까요, 승조원들도 유닛 군인이었지요. 그걸 마스터가 지배 기간 동안 일부 갈아치웠지만 또 일부는 그대로 남아 있어서..... 사건의 중심에 너무 가까이 있었던 건 우리 만이 아니었어요, 닥터. 전부 조리 있게 기억해내지는 못하더라도 일부를 기억하거나 플래시백이나 악몽을 겪는 사람들은 더 많이 있었다고요.”  
“존재하지 않았던 일 년이라니.”  
마스터가 말했다. 잭이 대꾸했다.  
“너도 이제 슬슬 다른 꿈이며 현실의 기억이 날 텐데? 이 치세는 일 년이 되는 날 끝났어. 패러독스 머신이 파괴되며 그 일 년 간 있었던 일들은 모두 없었던 일이 되어버렸지. 넌 네 마누라 손에 죽어버렸고, 닥터는...... 닥터는 슬퍼했어.”  
“퍽이나.”  
“정말이야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“내가 너한테 무슨 짓을 했는데.”  
“그렇다 해도 넌 나의 하나뿐인 동족이고 나는 널 사랑하니까.”  
마스터는 한 대 얻어맞은 표정이 되었다.  
“.......하지만 난 이겼어!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“내가 왜 이걸 포기해야 하는데? 난 지구 뿐 아니라 다른 별들도 지배하고 있어. 앞으로 더 많이 지배하게 될 거라고. 거기에 있는 건, 뭐냐, 너희들? 하지만 난 이미 너희 둘 다를 갖고 있는 걸! 그걸 단지 네가 사랑한다고 한 마디 했기 때문에 포기해야 한다고 생각해?”  
“그래서 너 지금 행복해, 마스터?”  
닥터가 조용한 목소리로 물었다.  
“많은 행성과 종족을 지배하고, 우리마저 장난감으로 갖고 있어서 이건 행복한 꿈이야? 깨고 싶지 않을 정도로?”  
“무슨 수작을 부리려는 거냐.”  
“질문을 하고 있는 것뿐이야. 나는 모르겠으니까 묻는 거라고. 나는 언제나 궁금했어. 네가 정말로 정복과 지배를 좋아하는 건지, 그렇게 지배하고 있으면 정말로 행복한지. 아니면 그저..... 북소리에 쫓기고 있던 건 아닌지.”  
마스터가 주저앉았다.  
“마스...”  
“가까이 오지 마.”  
그에게 다가가려는 닥터에게 마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 내밀었다.  
“믿을 수 없어, 믿을 수 없다고, 너희들의 말 같은 건! 뭔가 다른.... 다른 음모 같은 게 있을 거야.”  
“그런 거 아니야.”  
“정말로? 그럼 이 꿈에서 깨는 방법을 말해봐.”  
“어.”  
닥터와 잭은 서로 마주보았다.  
“왜 말을 못해, 그게 너희들 목표 아니었어? 이 꿈에서 깨서 현실로 돌아가는 거? 그걸 너희들끼리만 할 수가 없으니 날 설득하고 있는 거겠지. 그래서 내가 뭘 어째야 하는데?”  
닥터도 잭도 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“말해봐! 뭐냐고! 이봐, 나에게 시킬.... 부탁할 일 아니었어? 뭔지 말도 안 하고 어떻게 하라고 할 생각이었는데? 자 말하라고!”  
“너의 죽음이야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“뭐.”  
“꿈을 꾸는 주체인 사람이 꿈 속에서 죽어야 해. 그래야 꿈에서 깨고 다시 그 꿈으로 넘어가지 않아. 이건 너의 꿈이야. 즉 네가.”  
“그만.”  
마스터가 손을 들어 막았다. 닥터가 입을 다물었다.  
“이게 말이 된다고 생각하냐.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“갑자기 너희가, 이건 꿈이라고 현실에서 너희들하고 결혼해서 ‘소박하고 행복하게’ 살아야 한다면서 막상 별로 행복할 것도 다정하거나 가정적일 것도 없는 내가 유닛에 체포되어 호송되는 꿈 같은 거나 보여주곤 나더러 죽으라고 하면, 그게 말이 되냐? 닥터, 너라면 죽겠어?”  
“아니, 네 말이 맞아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이걸론 네가 못 믿는 게 당연하지.”  
“하지만, 그럼 어째야 하는데요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“우리가 그쪽 꿈에서 마스터한테 가........”  
잭이 머리를 감싸 쥐었다.  
“아악, 이야기가 엄청 벗어나버렸잖아, 마스터를 데려간 녀석들 말을 했어야 했는데!”

 

“네? 마스터를 데려간 녀석들이라니요?”  
마사가 물었다. 잭은 정신을 차렸다.  
“맙소사, 또야.”  
닥터가 기둥에 머리를 쿵 박았다.  
“중요한 순간이었는데, 꼭 이럴 때! 역시 여기엔 드림로드가 숨어있는 게 틀림없어, 마스터 버전의 아주 짓궂고 남 괴롭히기 좋아하는데다 유머 감각이 악랄하기 짝이 없는 드림로드 일거야!”  
“닥터? 대체 무슨 일인데 이래요?”  
마음씨 착한 마사는 영문 모를 소리를 하는 닥터를 추궁하는 대신 우선 기둥에서 떼어냈다.  
“자, 의자에 앉아서 차분하게 생각하고 말해봐요. 이게 대체 무슨 일이에요?”  
닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 딴청을 부렸다.  
“대장은 닥터잖아요, 닥터가 설명해요.”  
“너무해, 나 설명 못하는 거 알면서.”  
“좋아요, 한 가지씩 합시다.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“우선 잭. 나와 닥터를 여기에 왜 끌고 들어왔나요.”  
“아, 그거.”  
잭이 생각했다. 생각이 길어지자 마사의 미간이 찌푸려지기 시작했다.  
“이해해줘, 마사.”  
닥터가 달랬다.  
“지금 잭이 일부러 저러는 게 아니라 실제로 머릿속을 좀 정리해야 해서 그래. 우리 지금 굉장히.... 복잡한 사건 한가운데에 있거든.”  
“마스터와 손타란과 그레이트 인텔리전스의 백업본 보다 더 복잡한 사건이요? 아까 말한 그 드림로드라는 것 때문에요?”  
“응, 바로 그래.”  
“그건 어떻게 무찌르면 되는데요?”  
“못 무찔러.”  
마사의 표정을 보고 닥터가 덧붙였다.  
“우리끼리 만으론 그래. 그래서 마스터의 협력을 얻어야 해.”  
“그런데 그 마스터가 탈출했을까봐 이러는 건가요 그럼.”  
“잉? 탈출?”  
“아니 반댑니다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“말했듯이 그 사람들 발리언트에 타고 있던 군인들이었어요. 많은 수가 퇴역했지만 또 어느 정도는 남아있거든요. 그들이 정신적 영향력에 대항하는 훈련에 자원하는 건 하나도 이상하지 않지만, 결과적으로 발리언트 시절의 마스터를 아는 사람들이 그를 호송하고 있단 말입니다. 어떤 일이 벌어질 것 같나요?”  
“......아까 한 사람이, 마스터의 과거 죄에 대해 징벌하지 않을 거냐고 항의했었지.”  
닥터의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“잠깐만요, 잭. 그 시절 발리언트에 있던 사람들이 지금 마스터를 호송중이라고요?”  
마사가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“그래. 그러니 우리가 어서 마스터를 찾아야 해.”


	65. Chapter 65

마사가 걱정스러운 표정으로 닥터를 보았다.  
“그의 배신 가능성에 대해선.”  
“그가 배신하지 않았다는 꽤 믿을만한 정보가 있어. 말해도 믿지 않겠지만.”  
마사가 닥터를 노려보았다.  
“그거 설득하겠다고 하는 소리인가요?”  
“설득력 없지 그래. 나도 알아.”  
닥터가 축 쳐졌다.  
“아까부터 나 왜 이렇게 설득력 전혀 없는 걸까. 마사도 마스터도 내 말 같은 건 안 믿어주고.....”  
“뭐... 그렇다고 날 마스터와 비교할 필요는 없잖아요!”  
마사가 화를 내었다.  
“응, 그렇지. 미안.”  
닥터가 순순히 사과했다.  
“그래서 그 정보는요?”  
“응?”  
“마스터가 믿을 만 하다는 그 믿기 힘든 정보 말이에요. 어디 말해봐요, 얼마나 황당한 소리길래 그러는지 들어볼 테니까.”  
“....말 안 하면, 마스터가 어디로 갔는지 안 가르쳐 줄 거야?”  
닥터가 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“당연하죠.”  
“어차피 정해둔 시설에 가지는 않았을 것 같은데.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그런데서 뭔가를 하기엔 너무 공식적이니까. 그 보단 호송 중에 마스터가 도망치려고 해서 사살했다는 식으로 이야기를 만드는 게 낫지 않겠어요?”  
“절대 마스터가 사살되게 놔두면 안 돼!”  
닥터의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“저쪽 마스터가 영원히 우리를 믿어주지 않을 거라고!”  
“저쪽 마스터라니요?”  
마사가 의구심 가득한 표정을 지었다.  
“그게, 그러니까 여기 말고 딴..... 음, 현실이 있는데 거기 마스터가 그러니까.........”  
닥터가 지리멸렬하게 중얼거렸다.  
“닥터.”  
“이건 개인적인 복수야.”  
닥터가 갑자기 목소리를 키웠다.  
“마스터의 죄에 대한 정당한 처벌이 아니라고. 마사, 이게 과연 옳은 일일까? 몇몇 사람들이 ‘역시 저 녀석은 죽여야겠어’라고 생각해선 누명을 덮어씌워 몰래 죽이는 게? 마스터가 잡혀가는 걸 봤잖아. 억울할 텐데도 의연하게 행동하고 탈출하지 않겠다고 약속했어. 아.”  
닥터가 탄성을 질렀다가 재빨리 표정을 수습했다.  
“닥터?”  
“그때, 잭이 마스터에게 키스했잖아? 그건 잭이 색마라서가 아니라.”  
“닥터.”  
“‘아니라’고 했잖아. 그게 마스터가 배신해서 날 죽일 경우에 사용할 것으로 추정되는 그 특수한 독이 입맞춤으로 전해지는 거거든. 저 녀석 마스터가 실제로 그 독을 손에 넣었는지 시험해본거야. 그리고 안 죽었지.”  
“‘배신의 입맞춤’이란 이름이 실제로 입맞춤이기 때문에 지어진 거라고요?”  
“그래. 그거에 대해선 날 전적으로 믿어도 돼, 난 실제로 그걸 경험해본 적이 있거든.”  
“그런데 살았어요?”  
“그 상대가 자기 남은 목숨을 모두 내게 주었어. 그리고 아까 말한 그 움직일 수 없는 증거 말인데.”  
엄청난 소릴 지나가는 말로 해놓고 닥터는 태연히 딴 화제로 넘어갔다.  
“그 때 내가 잭한테 총 내리라고 하면서 ‘아까 침실에서 있었던 일을 반복하고 싶지 않으면’ 이라고 했던 거 기억나?”  
“네, 물론. 안 그래도 그건 또 무슨 소린지도 묻고 싶었어요. 상황이 급박해서 잊어버리고 있었지만.”  
“나와 잭은 지금 일종의 타임 루프에 빠져 있어.”  
마사는 눈이 튀어나올 듯 놀랐다. 잭도 놀랐지만 그는 전력을 다해 놀란 표정을 감추었다.  
“원인은 정확하게 모르겠어. 지난번에 우주에 나갔을 때 뭔가 묻혀온 건지, 아니면 손타란이나 그레이트 인텔리전스가 날 혼란시켜 무너지게 하려고 뭔가 손을 쓴 게 잘못된 건지.”  
닥터가 잠시 말을 멈추었다. 잭이 끼어들었다.  
“닥터 치곤 정직하네요.”  
“정직이 최선의 방책이라잖아, 이미 말 실수도 좀 했고. 평소 신용을 쌓아두지 못했으니 믿어달라고 하려면 사실을 털어놓는 수밖에 없지.”  
“네. 그래서 마사, 그 침실에서 무슨 일이 있었냐 하면.”  
잭이 괴로운 표정을 지었다.  
“내가, 마스터를 죽였어.”  
마사는 다시 한 번 눈 튀어나올 듯이 놀랐다.  
“특수한 독을 언급한 통신에 대해 네 전화를 받고, 마스터의 노트북을 뒤져 증거를 찾았어. 그래서... 약속대로 내 손으로 죽인 거야.”  
“노트북이라고요.”  
마사가 멍한 목소리로 말했다.  
“그런데 그건 사실 말이 안 돼. 난 전직 시간 요원이고 온갖 수사 기법에 정통해있다고 자부하지만 마스터가 작정하고 숨겼다면 과연 내가 찾아낼 수 있었을까? 게다가, 그건 연락 주고받은 것 쯤 지워버리면 그만이잖아. 자기 노트북 자기 이메일 계정으로 엉성한 보안을 걸어 숨겨두다니 전혀 마스터답지 않아.”  
잭이 역설했다.  
“게다가 나와 잭이.... 그 타임루프의 영향으로 뻗어 있는데 혼자 도망가는 대신 우릴 두들겨 깨워 같이 피했다고. 아니었으면 나와 잭은 집에 미사일 떨어졌을 때 가루가 되었을 거야.”  
닥터가 말했다. 잭이 몸을 떨었다.  
“미안.”  
뒤늦게 그 눈치를 채고 닥터가 사과했다.  
“아니 그거야 안 일어난 일이니까요..... 그래서 마사, 우리가 마스터를 믿는 게 사랑에 눈이 먼 허황된 짓이 아니라는 건 알아줘.”  
잭은 냉큼 화제를 돌렸다.  
“너 보고 마스터를 믿으라는 건 아니야. 그가 예정대로 유닛이 마련한 격리 시설에 잘 갇혀있기만 해도 우리는 만족할 거야. 그러니 그것만 확인하자고.”  
마사는 고민했다. 그가 타디스 문을 돌아보았다.  
“타임루프에서 이 일을 한 번 겪었다고요.”  
“그 땐 말했듯이 잭이 마스터를 일찍 죽여 버려서 이 시점까진 오지도 못했어.”  
닥터가 답했다.  
“그럼 지금 이..... 현실도 리셋되어 사라질 가능성이 있나요?”  
“사실 꽤 높아.”  
“전 기억을 못할 거고요.”  
“응.”  
닥터가 얌전히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“알았어요, 줄 수 있는 정보는 최대한 줄 테니 참고해서 다음.... 시도? 에 잘 반영해 봐요.”  
“....마사.”  
마사는 닥터에게 웃어준 다음 전화번호를 찾았다.  
“이게 그를 가둬두려고 준비한 안가 전화번호에요. 타디스로 추적할 수 있지요?”  
“그래. 당장 가자.”

 

타디스 콘솔이 아닌 마스터의 얼굴을 마주보고 닥터는 잠시 어리둥절하다 정신을 차렸다.  
“아, 그렇지. 또 넘어온 거구나. 하긴 출발도 못했는데 벌써 마스터를 찾으면 이상하지.”  
“찾을 생각 있기는 하냐?”  
마스터의 목소리는 차가웠다.  
“아직 출발도 못했다고? 배짱도 좋다. 아니면 남들이 일을 대신 해주기를 바라고 있는 거냐?”  
“누가 대신해주다니?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“누구긴 누구야, 날 잡아간 놈들이지. 너희들 저 쪽도 꿈이라고 생각하고 있지? 그래서....”  
“그들이 너한테 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 거야?”  
“닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“마치 그 가능성을 생각해 본 적이 없는 듯이 말하지 마라. 이게 너희의 사랑스러운 배우자를 대하는 태도냐? 원한을 품은 적에게 넘겨주고 나 몰라라 하는 거?”  
“그 원한을 쌓은 게 누구냐.”  
잭이 내뱉었다.  
“잭!”  
닥터가 놀랐다.  
“그렇잖아요, 그 병사들은 지금도 아마 저 밖에서 마스터의 압제에 시달리....”  
“말 잘 듣고 충성하는 녀석이었어.”  
마스터가 불쑥 말했다.  
“적어도 기억에 있는 한 놈은 그랬어. 지금 저쪽에서 제일 주동하는 자야. 그 놈이 나를....”  
마스터가 이를 악물었다.  
“제일 짜증나는 게 뭔지 알아? 그 쪽의 나란 놈은 너희를 기다리고 있어! 구하러 와줄 거라 믿고 도망치거나 그놈들을 잡아 죽이는 대신 참고 기다리고 있다고! 또 구조 받는 입장이 된 데 대해 진절머리를 내면서도 그래도......”  
그가 고개를 숙였다.  
“그런데 너희는 오지 않았어.”  
“저, 우리 쪽 꿈까지 봤다면 알잖아, 우린 널 구하러 가려고 노력하고 있었어. 이제 위치도 알아냈고.”  
“거기 있을 리 없잖아.”  
마스터가 내뱉었다.  
“역시.”  
잭이 고개를 끄덕였다. 닥터가 그를 째려보았다.  
“그리고.... 꿈은 깨고 나서 되새기니까 아는 거야. 나는 알지만 그 녀석은 몰랐다고.... 제기랄.”  
마스터는 망가진 휠체어를 공연히 발로 찼다.  
“미안해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“늦어서 미안해. 그러니 이번에는 늦지 않도록 있는 곳을 알려줘, 단서가 될 만한 뭐라도.”  
마스터가 잠시 생각했다.  
“원래 가려던 곳이 아닌 건 거의 확실하지만 그렇다고 빈 창고나 폐공장 같은 곳도 아니야. 주위는 근교의 평범한 상업지구 같았고 충분한 방음 설비나 그런 게 되어있는 걸로 봐서 안가 같은 것일지도 몰라. 2층에 위치해 있고 바로 아래는 비어서 주차장. 그 옆은 편의점이었어. 이동에 걸린 시간은 42분. 눈이 가려져 있었지만 오는 길에 다리나 고가교를 한 번 지났고.”  
미리 생각해두기라도 한 것처럼 마스터가 술술 쏟아내었다. 타임로드는 다 저 정도 쯤 즉석에서 해 내는 건가 내심 감탄하던 잭은 닥터의 표정을 보고 그게 아니란 걸 깨달았다. 마스터는 처음부터 가는 길이며 지형지물을 살피고 있었던 거다.  
혹시 이런 일이 벌어질까봐. 그렇게 될 경우 이렇게 닥터와 잭에게 알려주기 위해.  
그가 자기들을 정말로 ‘믿고’있었다는데 잭은 그만 놀라고 말았다. 그리고 발리언트 시절과 ‘지금’ 사이에 있는 엄청난 간극을 이해했다.  
“이제, 저 꿈으로 넘어가면 날 구하러 올 거냐?”  
단서를 다 말하고 난 뒤 마스터가 물었다.  
“물론이지.”  
닥터가 자신 있게 말했다.  
“그리고 유닛의 다른 감방에다 처넣고?”  
닥터의 웃는 표정이 굳었다.  
“구할 거면 제대로 구해.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“거기 날 잡아간 놈들을 모두 죽이라거나 말하진 않겠어, 어차피 넌 못할 게 뻔하니까. 그러니 너도 할 수 있을 것 같은 조건을 걸지. 그곳의 마스터를 빼내서, 유닛으로 가 상황을 고발하고 나를 무죄라고 선언한 뒤 같이 손타란을 무찌르는 거야. 유닛에 넘기지 마.”  
“.......마스터.”  
“아니면 난 여기서 죽지 않겠어.”  
마스터가 그들에게서 멀찍이 떨어져 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 들어올렸다.  
“어차피 거기서도 깨야 하는 거고 죽어야 하는 거고 그러니 죽게 놔두자거나 꿈도 꾸지 마. 너희가 무슨 용을 쓰든 여기서는 날 못 죽여. 이 꿈, 다른 꿈들의 기억이 얼마나 사실적이든 내게는 이게 현실로 느껴져. 내가 스스로 목숨을 내놓게 하는데 그 정도는 그리 어려운 조건도 아니잖아, 불만 있으면 그놈들 죽이라는 조건도 추가해줄까?”  
“아니, 마스터.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그렇게 할게.”  
“닥터?”  
잭이 불안한 표정을 했다.  
“그거, 마사와 약속한 걸 어기는 거나 마찬가지.....”  
“어때, 어차피 하는 건 그쪽 나고

 

“.......난.”  
앞으로 넘어질 뻔 하다가 닥터가 중심을 잡았다.  
“열 번째 나란 놈 정말 싫어......”  
“이해합니다.”  
잭도 진심으로 동의했다.  
“네? 무슨 말을 하는 거에요?”  
마사가 물었다.  
“아니.... 그냥 열 번째 내가 주위에 이것저것 잔뜩 폐를 끼치고 잘해줘야 할 사람들에게 아무 것도 안 해주고 해야 할 말도 안 하고 그러다 홀랑 죽어버려서 나한테 다 떠넘기고.....”  
“그치만 솔직히, 닥터 재생성 이전 친구며 아는 사람들 다 피해 다니지 않았어요? 떠넘긴 게 사실이라고 해도 그 짐 안 지고 다 갖다 버렸잖아요.”  
“안 버렸어!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“네, 그럼 구석에 던져놓고 못 본 체 했다고 합시다. 아무튼 일하죠.”  
닥터는 뭐라 중얼거렸지만 더 말하지 않았다.  
“그래, 그럼 우선은.....”  
닥터가 콘솔을 조작하자 벽에 커다랗게 지도가 떴다.  
“여기 위치는 여기.”  
지도에 이들이 현재 있는 위치가 표시되었다.  
“원래 목적지는 여기.”  
좀 먼 곳에 또 점이 표시되었다.  
“딴 데로 샌 건가요?”  
마사가 물었다.  
“응, 그래서 그들이 실제로 마스터를 데려간 곳을 찾아야 해.”  
마사가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“설마 방금.”  
“응... 왜 지금은 네 기억이 리셋 안 되었냐고 물으면 나도 잘 몰라서 설명하기 곤란한데 아무튼 마스터의 현재 위치에 대한 단서를 모았어.”  
닥터와 잭이 꿈에서 마스터에게 들었던 것을 토대로 그가 갇혀있을 특정 안가의 위치를 산출했다. 마사가 가능성 있는 곳 범위에 있는 유닛이나 다른 조직의 안가 위치를 아는 대로 알려주었고 거리나 주변 지형지물을 토대로 대상을 좁힌 결과 마침내 묘사에 맞는 곳을 찾을 수 있었다.  
마스터가 고문당하고 있는 게 확실한 만큼 더 지체하지 않고 닥터는 바로 타디스를 출발시켰다.

 

이들이 나타난 곳은 가구가 없어 넓어 보이는 특징 없는 무채색 방이었다. 창문도 없는 휑덩그레한 공간엔 쓰러져 있는 의자 하나와 사람 셋뿐이었다.  
군복을 입은 사람 하나가 쓰러져 있는 마스터를 걷어찼다. 마스터는 약한 신음소리만 낼 뿐 별로 반응하지 않았다. 반응이 없는 게 불만인지 공격자가 마스터의 손가락을 밟았다. 마스터가 욕을 내뱉자 그자가 낄낄거렸다.  
“겨우 손가락 갖고 뭘 그래. 넌 더한 짓도 했잖아?”  
그가 마스터의 멱살을 쥐고 들어 올려 얼굴을 마주했다.  
“인간들을 마구 학살하고 고문하고 압제한 악당 놈 주제에 뭐 할 말 있냐?”  
“있으면 어쩔 건데, 그 압제자의 충실한 개였던 놈이.”  
그 자의 얼굴이 붉어지더니 그가 마스터의 얼굴을 후려쳤다. 그리곤 마스터를 다시 바닥에 던지고 무자비하게 짓밟았다.  
“역시 이런 놈은 철저하게 박살내서 한 대로 당하게 해 봐야....”  
그자가 발길질을 그만두고 마스터에게 몸을 숙였다. 그리곤 그의 바지를 벗기려 했다.  
“안 돼.... 하지 마!”  
마스터가 버둥거렸다.  
“왜, 저는 해 놓고 당하니까 싫어?”  
“이봐, 그만둬.”  
보고 있던 동료가 말했다.  
“다른 부상이라면 몰라도 강간 흔적은 숨기기 어렵다고. 그놈들이 부검이라도 하겠다고 해봐.”  
“배를 걷어차는 건 괜찮고?”  
“그야 강에 던지고 나면 시체가 손상되는 건 당연한 수순이니까.....”  
말하다 그자가 방금 질문은 자기 동료 목소리가 아니라는 사실을 깨달았다.  
그가 고개를 돌렸다. 방안에 있는 사람이 셋에서 여섯으로 늘어 있었다. 닥터가 스마트폰을 들고 웃어보였다.  
“소닉에다 녹음하면 조작했단 소리 들을 까봐 일부러 마사의 폰으로 했다고.”  
“닥터!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다. 잭이 서둘러 달려와 마스터의 수갑을 풀어주었다.  
“미안, 난 오자마자 뛰어나오려고 했는데 닥터가 말렸어, 증거를 잡아야 한다면서.”  
“닥터........”  
“미안해, 그래도 이렇게 해야 당당하게 널 데리고 유닛으로 돌아가서 이렇게 됐으니 유닛에 널 가둬둘 수 없다고 말할 수 있지 않겠어.”  
닥터가 손수건을 꺼내 마스터의 얼굴을 닦아주었다.  
“내 잘못이라는 거냐?”  
“아니, 네 희망대로 하려고 노력했다는 거지.”  
“정말이지 너란 놈은 말은 잘한다니까.”  
“에헷.”  
“칭찬한 거 아니야!”  
마사는 두 유닛 군인들에게 차가운 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“그러니까, 마스터를 빼돌려서 약간의 원한을 푼 다음에 죽여서 강에 던질 작정이었다 이건가요?”  
“하지만 존스 박사 당신은 이해할겁니다!”  
말리던 쪽이 소리쳤다.  
“저자의 악행을 누구보다 잘 알지 않습니까, 어째서 저런 악당의 편을 드는 겁니까? 닥터 때문에?”  
“백 번쯤 양보해서 당신들이 그 본부에서나 아니면 호송길에서라도 마스터를 바로 쏴버리고 바른대로 보고를 했더라면 옳은 일은 아니라도 이해는 했을 거에요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“하지만 호송 중에 납치해서 진행 중인 작전을 방해하고 사건의 본질을 호도한 것으로 모자라 사적으로 고문을 가하고 누명을 씌워 죽인다고요? 그런 짓을 어떻게 이해할 수가 있나요?”  
마사가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“당신들 두 사람을 명령 불복종으로 체포합니다. 그 외 혐의는 본부에 돌아가서 논하기로 하지요.”  
잭이 방금 마스터에게서 풀어낸 수갑을 마사에게 건넸다.  
“나도 수갑 있어.”  
닥터도 주머니를 뒤지더니 하나 꺼냈다. 마사는 심각한 표정으로 잭과 마스터를 쳐다봐주곤 그걸 받아들었다.  
“저, 마사 뭔가 오해하는 것 같은데....”  
“자, 빨리 가자.”  
잭이 마스터의 어깨를 안고 돌아섰다.  
“손타란 놈들을 무찔러야지.”  
“넌 왜 기뻐 보이는데?”  
“무슨 소리야, 내가 뭐...... 저, 닥터?”  
“응?”  
“타디스 어디 있어요?”  
투명해진 타디스는 문을 닫으니 어디 있는지 알 수가 없었다.  
“아, 그게..... 어, 여기 쯤이었던 것 같은데......”  
닥터가 허공을 더듬었다. 겨냥이 될 만한 게 아무것도 없는 무채색 방이라 더 찾기 힘들었다. 한참 그 꼴을 보다 마스터가 손가락을 튕겼다.  
허공에서 문이 열리고 타디스 내부가 드러났다. 닥터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“드디어.....”  
마스터가 혼이 날아갈 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있는 닥터에게 웃어보였다.  
“타디스도 우리 결혼을 인정한 것 같네.”  
잭과 마스터가 타디스에 탔다. 마사가 두 군인을 끌고 타디스에 탔다. 닥터는 여전히 입을 벌리고 타디스만 쳐다보고 있었다.  
“안 들어오고 뭐해, 닥터. 떼놓고 가버린다?”  
“안 돼, 타디스가 나 떼놓고 가면 안 돼!”  
닥터가 서둘러 뛰어들었다.  
“너, 타디스가 날 인정해준 게 그렇게 싫으냐?”  
마스터가 넌지시 물었다.  
“안 싫어! 좋아! 하지만 그거..... 그건 나도 구백 살이 넘도록 못했던 건데...............”  
“그거야 넌 바보니까.”  
마스터의 말에 타디스가 동의하듯 소리를 내었다.  
“너무해!!”  
마스터가 웃었다.  
“닥터.”  
“왜.”  
“이리 와.”  
닥터가 입을 비죽 내밀었으나 순순히 마스터 앞으로 왔다. 마스터가 그를 끌어안았다.  
“이제 됐어.”  
“응?”  
“유닛에 갈 필요도 손타란하고 싸울 필요도 없다고, 그런 건 한번만 하면 족하잖아?”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼냈다.  
“사랑해, 닥터.”  
그가 레이저를 자기 머리에 대고 쏘았다.


	66. Chapter 66

“마스터!”  
닥터가 소리지르며 깨어났다. 좀 떨어진 곳에서 마스터가 머리를 내두르며 일어나 앉았다.  
“그 쪽 나는 정말로 네놈들에게 홀딱 빠져 있군. 짜증스러울 정도야.”  
닥터가 마스터를 노려보았다.  
“유닛으로 갔다가, 닥터가 마스터를 제대로 감싸지 못해서 네가 시킨 대로 다 못 하고 이 꿈에서 깨지 않을 빌미를 줄까봐 미리 끝낸 거냐?”  
잭이 물었다. 마스터가 뜻밖이라는 표정으로 그를 바라보았다.  
“약간 정도는. 이 닥터에게서 짐이 떠넘겨진 그 쪽 닥터가 불쌍하기도 하고.”  
“그래도 그렇지, 내 품에서 또 죽어버리다니.”  
닥터가 울상을 했다.  
“이제 아까 제 기분 좀 이해 가요?”  
잭이 찔렀다.  
“그래서 그 다음엔 타디스째 증발했잖아.”  
“그건 너희 둘이 경험했던 꿈 속에서 있었던 일이냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“응. 그래.”  
“깨고 나면 그 얘기 꼭 해줘.”  
닥터와 잭이 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보았다.  
“왜?”  
“어..... 그게.......”  
“꿈속에서 나한테 말 못할 일이라도 저질렀냐?”  
“그런 게 아니라 그.... 부끄러우니까....”  
“나는?”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“나는 안 부끄러울 것 같아, 내 꿈을, 악몽을 너희에게 보여서?”  
닥터는 말하지 못했다. 심지어 마스터가 환각 포자를 흡입한 건 사고가 아니라 닥터의 바보짓을 바로잡기 위해 일부러 한 일이었다.  
“얘기 할게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그저.... 너한테 불쾌할만한 꿈도 있어서.”  
“너희는 이거 안 불쾌하냐.”  
마스터가 바닥을 건드렸다.  
“마찬가지야. 그러니까.......”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 들어 바라보았다. 잭이 일어나 그에게 다가갔다.  
“뭐냐.”  
잭이 그를 끌어안았다.  
“고맙다고 하려고.”  
“...그 말은 내가 아니라 아까 꿈의 나한테.”  
“용기를 내줘서 고마워. 우리에게 악몽을 보이기 싫었을 텐데.”  
마스터는 말을 잃었다. 그가 한참 후 속삭였다.  
“현실에서 보자.

 

일어나보니 다시 타디스여서 마스터는 아까 꿈으로 되돌아갔나 생각했다.  
그러나 있는 사람이 닥터와 잭 뿐이었다. 마사도 군인들도 없었다.  
“마스터, 깨어났어?”  
닥터가 달려와 그를 일으켰다. 어린애 같은 얼굴을 하고 나비넥타이를 맨 닥터였다.  
“그래... 포자는?”  
마스터가 깜짝 놀라 자기 주변을 두리번거렸다.  
“설마 이거 또 다른 꿈.....”  
“아니야.”  
닥터가 재빨리 말했다.  
“네가 뭘 하려는 건지 깨닫고 나서, 잠이 들기 직전에 내가 타디스에게 그 포자가 다시 나타나면 즉시 포집해서 태워버리라고 했어. 그러니 이제 모두 안심해도 좋아.”  
“그거 정말 다행이네요.”  
잭이 가슴에 손을 얹고 안도했다.  
“마스터가 현실을 의심하는 순간 이제는 내 차례인가 하고 공포에 질렸다고요.”  
“잭의 악몽은 어땠으려나.”  
마스터가 심술궂게 말했다.  
“상상은 안 가지만 19금일 건 분명하지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“닥터!”  
“19금이면 잭한텐 좋은 꿈인 거 아니야?”  
“일견 괜찮아 보이는데 비극이 내포된 꿈도 악몽이니까.”  
닥터의 말에 마스터는 쉽사리 납득했다. 그가 잠시 눈을 감고 있다가 고개를 털었다.  
“역시 이게 행복해.”  
“왜, 멋지고 사랑스럽고 믿음직한 배우자들이 있어서?”  
잭이 웃으며 그를 안았다.  
“아, 그것도 있지만 내가 미쳐있지 않아서.”  
“안 미쳐있으니까 우리 같은 배우자가 생긴 거잖아.”  
삐지려는 잭을 닥터가 달랬다.  
“그래, 이런 애 같은 배우자들이 있지. 일하러 가자.”  
마스터가 타디스 콘솔로 가서 기기를 조작했다.  
“어디로 가는 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“어디긴 유닛이지. 손타란, 아니 현실에서는 딴 놈들일 가능성도 있겠지만 아무튼 우리 집을 박살낸 놈들을 없애버려야 하잖아?”  
“응..... 그렇지.”  
닥터가 진지한 표정으로 생각에 잠겼다.  
“없애버리겠다고 했는데 닥터가 가만히 있네.”  
마스터가 어리둥절한 표정으로 잭을 보았다.  
“아까 꿈 속에서 닥터 하는 거 봤잖아.”  
“봤지만, 그거야 꿈속이고 실제로 죽이는 거 아니니까.”  
“죽이는 건 여전히 싫어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“하지만 꼭 죽이는 것만이 승리는 아니지, 그것도 손타란 상대로는.”  
“뭘 어쩌고 싶은 거야?”  
마스터가 물었다. 닥터가 그의 옆으로 와서 자기가 타디스를 움직이기 시작했다.  
“우리 유닛에 가기 전에 몇 가지 준비 좀 하자.”  
“손타란 상대로 승리하기 위해서?”  
“그래.”  
마스터가 기기에서 손을 떼었다.  
“좋아, 어디 해봐.”  
“네 도움이 꼭 필요해.”  
“그거 더 좋군.”

 

폭격이 있은 지 얼마 안 지나 타디스가 유닛에 도착했다. 타디스 문이 열리고 닥터가 고개를 내밀었다.  
“안녕, 지금 몇 시야?”  
“15시 3분입니다.”  
메이스 대령이 대답했다.  
“아, 다행이다. 안 틀리고 잘 왔네. 응, 내가 가끔 엉뚱한 시간으로 가버리거나 하는 거 알지? 그래서 확인 좀 했어.”  
닥터가 타디스에서 내렸다. 잭과 마스터도 따라 내렸다.  
“무사하신 모습을 뵙게 되어 기쁩니다, 닥터.”  
“응, 나도 무사히 여기 올 수 있어서 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라.”  
닥터가 진심어린 어조로 말했다.  
“보낸 자료는 살펴보셨겠지요?”  
“그래.”  
메이스 대령이 눈짓했다. 병사 둘이 마스터의 팔을 잡고 수갑을 채웠다.  
“무슨 혐의인지 정도 말해줘야 하지 않나?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“시치미 떼지 마시지, 당신이 마스터이고 닥터를 배신할 예정이라는 건 이미 알고 있어.”  
“에, 메이스 대령? 감청한 통신문을 읽어봤지만, 그것만 가지고 마스터가 배신자라고 단정 짓는 건 좀 과하지 않을까.”  
닥터가 말했다. 메이스 대령이 닥터를 노려보았다.  
“그야 닥터께선 그가 마스터란 걸 알고도 결혼까지 하셨으니 믿고 싶은 것도 당연하겠지만.....”  
“아니, 믿고 싶어서가 아니라.”  
닥터가 손을 내저었다.  
“마스터니까 나쁜 놈일 거라고 철석같이 믿고 즉결 처형해버렸는데 누명 쓴 거라면 내가 무지무지 화날 거거든. 구체적으로 말하자면... 이성을 잃고 날뛰다 위험한 바보짓을 잔뜩 해 버릴 만큼.”  
“닥터.”  
마사가 불렀다.  
“우리는 마스터에게 부당한 짓을 하려는 게 아니라 그가 닥터를 해치지 못하게 하려는 거에요.”  
“그것 뿐이라면 닥터와 마스터를 격리하는 것으로 충분하겠지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“마스터를 의심하는 게 부당하다는 건 아니야, 그저 혐의가 확정된 것도 아닌데 과도한 조치를 취하는 건 그것대로 위험하다는 거지. 만약에 배신자가 마스터가 아니고 다른 사람이라면? 그들이 적당한 먹잇감으로 생각해 마스터에게 누명을 씌운 거라면? 마스터가 없어졌으니 안심하고 있다가 뒤통수 맞겠지. 그런 사태는 막아야 하잖아.”  
“체포에는 동의할게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“마스터를 데려가서 우리도 모를 곳에 잘 가둬 둬. 그러는 동안 난 이 짓을 한 놈들과 그 협력자를 찾아내서 무찌를 거고, 일이 끝나서 마스터가 배신자로 밝혀지면 그대로 감옥에 보내면 되는 거고 아니면 구금에서 풀어주고 나와 잭과 함께 집에..... 어이쿠.”  
닥터가 마스터를 미안한 듯 쳐다보았다.  
“집이....”  
“차라리 감옥에 가는 게 나을지도 모르겠다. 은행에서 뭐라고 할지 감도 안 잡히는 걸.”  
마스터가 건조하게 대꾸했다.  
“어.... 화재 보험이 외계인의 폭격도 보장해주던가?”  
“모기지 상환은 나중에 걱정하고 우선은 눈앞의 문제를 해결합시다.”  
잭이 지당한 말을 했다.  
“음, 그래. 메이스 대령?”  
“즉결 처형할 생각은 없습니다.”  
“그거 다행이네. 저, 마스터.”  
“안 도망가고 심심해도 얌전히 있을 테니까 빨리 상황을 정리하기나 해라.”  
“알았어. 걱정 마.”  
닥터가 메이스 대령에게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 그가 명령하자 마스터를 잡은 군인들이 그를 끌고 본부를 나갔다.  
“자, 그럼 다음은 뭘 해야 하더라... 맞아, 그레이트 인텔리전스.”  
닥터가 상황실 컴퓨터 단말을 한 자리 차지하고 앉았다.  
“메이스 대령? 그 지구쪽 위장 사업체 아직 압수수색 안 했으면 당장 하도록 해. 거기에 속한 모든 컴퓨터 서버를 오프라인으로 하고 통신 기기는 가까이도 가지고 가지 마. 대단한 정보는 나오지 않겠지만 그레이트 인텔리전스의 백업이 거기 있을 가능성이 높으니 조심해. 자아를 상실한 데이터 덩어리에 불과하지만 또 모르는 거니까, 조심해서 나쁠 건 없지.”  
“그레이트 인텔리전스요?”  
“응, 그게 저번에 죽긴 죽었는데 말하자면 최후의 발악으로 나와 내 주변 사람들에 대한 정보를 남겼거든. 날 공격하러 왔을 때, 실패할 경우 다른 내 적들에게 그걸 공개해서 손잡고 재공격을 할 생각이었나 봐. 자기가 정말 죽어버릴 거라고 까지는 예상 못 한 것 같지만. 그러니 손타란이 우리집 주소나 해리가 실은 마스터라는 정보를 얻은 건 그 쪽에서야.”  
“손타란이라니, 지금.”  
“응, 아직 얘기 안 했던가? 우리 동네에 미사일 날린 건 손타란이야. 내가 제거되고 나면 ‘영광스러운 전투’에 들어가려고 기다리고 있었겠지만. 어쩌나, 난 멀쩡하게 살아있는데다 그놈들의 전략도 전부 꿰뚫고 있고 뭣보다 그놈들 용서할 생각이 전혀 없거든! 우리 집과 이웃을 박살내고 나와 마스터와 잭을 위험에 처하고 하고 뭣보다! 또! 지구를 침략했어! 내가 하지 말랬는데! 백번이고 천번이고 하지 말랬는데!”  
닥터가 책상을 쾅 내리쳤다.  
“닥터?”  
마사가 어리둥절해서 그에게 다가갔다.  
“저... 괜찮아요?”  
“아니.”  
닥터가 방긋 웃었다.  
“마스터가 아니었으면 난 오늘만 두 번 죽었을 거야. 잭은..... 으, 내가 미쳤지. 잭이 앞으로 십 년 간 나한테 커스터드 한 숟갈도 안 준다고 해도 할 말이 없을 거야, 그런데 인간들은 마스터가 의심스럽다며 잡아 가두겠다고 하지. 자기들이 감자같이 생겼다고 무시하는 놈들의 속임수에 홀랑 넘어가서. 그런데 난 닥터고 저것들 우주선 위치를 알아낸다 해도 파바박 펑펑펑! 시켜버릴 수는 없단 말이야. 아주 박살을 내서, 나도 내가 보호하는 행성도 내 배우자들도 절대 못 건드리게 만들어야 하는데.”  
마사와 메이스 대령은 당혹감 서린 시선을 교환했다.  
“반성은 좋은 거죠, 닥터.”  
어느새 타디스 안으로 사라졌던 잭이 문간에 나타났다.  
“자, 이거 입어요.”  
상황실에 있는 거의 모든 사람들이 잭이 들고 있는 우주복을 보고 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.  
“캡틴이 그렇게 전신을 다 가리는 옷을 권할 날이 올 줄이야.”  
닥터가 말하며 그 쪽으로 갔다.  
“저도 기왕이면 섹시한 속옷 같은 걸 권하고 싶긴 한데 지금 필요한 건 이거잖아요.”  
“.......필요해요?”  
마사가 물었다.  
“응, 거기서 마스터가 쓸 것으로 추정되는 독은 접촉독이거든. 그런데 마스터 말고 다른 사람이 배신자일지도 모르고, 배신의 입맞춤 말고 다른 독을 쓸 가능성도 있으니까 이렇게 아예 차단하면 안심이겠지. 안 그래?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이거면 공기 중에 독을 뿌려도 괜찮으니까요. 아, 다른 분들도 걱정되면 입으실래요? 몇 벌 더 있는데.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“걱정 말아요, 이건 경량화가 많이 된 모델이어서 오십 킬로그램도 안 나가요.”  
“사양하겠습니다.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“난 입을 거야.”  
닥터가 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“잭.”  
따라 들어가려는 그를 마사가 붙들었다.  
“지금 닥터가, 순순히 자기 안전을 위한 조치를 취하겠다고 하는 거에요?”  
“결혼이란 건 참 놀랍지, 안 그래?”  
잭이 눈을 찡긋했다.  
“난 닥터 저거 입는 거 도와야 해서 이만.”  
잭도 타디스에 들어가 버렸다. 마사는 멍한 눈으로 타디스만 쳐다보았다.  
“재생성이란 거, 얼굴하고 성격만 바뀌는 게 아닌 모양이군.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“그래도 이건 이상해요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“닥터가 다 알면서 사람들에겐 아무 말도 안 해주고 혼자만 이러쿵 저러쿵 하는 건 드문 일도 아니긴 하지만, 이젠 잭까지 그러고 있잖아요.”  
“닥터가 시킨 대로 하는 게지.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“그거야 물론이지만, 닥터가 대체 어디까지 알면서 우리에겐 말도 안 해주고 있는지 신경 쓰이네요.”  
“자네한테조차 말하지 않는다면 우리가 대체 뭘 어쩔 수 있겠나?”  
“자, 오래 기다리셨습니다.”  
잠시 후 타디스 문이 열리고 우주복을 입은 닥터와 잭이 나왔다.  
“캡틴은 보호가 필요 없는 겁니까.”  
메이스 대령이 물었다.  
“예, 전 죽으면 살아나면 그만이니까요.”  
잭이 웃으며 말했다. 닥터가 무겁고 큰 우주복을 질질 끌고 아까 자리로 갔다.  
“압수 수색은 어때? 잘 되고 있어?”  
“기업체를 점령하고 종업원들을 모두 구속했습니다. 컴퓨터는 말씀하신대로 통신 격리중이고요.”  
“좋아, 그럼 그레이트 인텔리전스의 잔재는 처리한 거고.... 손타란은 어때?”  
“아직까지는 별다른 움직임이 없습니다.”  
“그래, 그놈들 직접 연락을 걸어오지도 않았고?”  
“그렇습니다.”  
“아직 발각 소식이 안 갔나? 그레이트 인텔리전스의 정보 피드백이 끊기면 반응할 거라고 생각했는데.... 좀 더 기다려봐야겠네. 그럼.”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“타디스를 이런 전장 가까운 데 두기보다 멀리 치워두는 게 좋을 것 같은데요.”  
“응, 맞는 말이야. 캡틴이 이동주차하고 와, 그럼.”  
“그러죠. 자, 마사. 같이 갈까.”  
“네? 제가 왜....”  
잭은 마사의 팔을 잡고 타디스로 쏙 들어갔다.


	67. Chapter 67

타디스에 들어온 마사는 어리둥절하다 정신을 다잡았다.  
“그런데 타디스를 옮겨 주차한다고요? 그거 아무나 할 수 있는 일이었어요?”  
“아니.”  
타디스를 조작하며 잭이 방긋 웃었다. 전혀 잭 같지 않은 미소였다.  
“요런 식으로 속여서 미안해, 마사. 하지만 난 너에게만은 사실대로 전부 알리겠다고 약속했고, 그러려면 이게 제일 편했거든.”  
잭이 허리춤에 매달아 둔 작은 기계를 껐다. 그리고 닥터가 계속해서 계기를 이것저것 움직였다.  
“닥터.”  
“응.”  
“그럼 저기 우주복 뒤집어쓰고 있는 건.”  
“그게 잭이야.”  
“왜...... 왜 그래야 하는데요? 닥터가 저기 있다고 믿게 만들고 실은 무슨 짓을 하려고요? 저한테는 어째서 알려주는 거고요? 사실대로 전부 알리겠다는 약속? 그건 또 언제 한 약속이에요?”  
“꿈속에서.”  
“난 그런 기억.... 뭐라고요?”  
타디스가 비실체화했다.  
“꿈 속에서 약속했다고.”  
마사는 닥터를 미친 것처럼 쳐다보았다.  
“저기, 마사.... 그런 눈으로 보니까 내가 진짜 미친 놈인 것 같은 기분이 들잖아.... 응, 난 미친 놈 맞고 그런 말을 들으면 누구라도 그런 표정하는 게 맞겠지만....”  
닥터가 우물쭈물하다 자세를 꼿꼿이 했다.  
“설명할게. 마사, 혹시 아까 나와 잭의 태도가 좀 이상하지 않았어? 마스터가 체포당하는데도 안 놀라고 그가 배신했다는데도 침착하고?”  
“...그거라면 확실히 이상했지만요.....”  
“실은 나 이 일을 겪은 게 처음이 아니야. 잭이랑 마스터도 마찬가지. 그래서 마스터가 체포되어도 침착할 수 있었던 거야..... 오해는 하지 마. 마스터는 처음 겪을 때도 의연하고 침착했어. 그래도 나랑 잭은 그러지 못했거든. 마스터를 죽이려고 하기도 했고.”  
“그런데 그게 꿈이라고요.”  
“응. 아마도 그레이트 인텔리전스의 아이디어라고 생각하지만, 날 무력화시키기 위해 지구쪽 협력자가 - 손타란이 내려와 돌아다니면 아무래도 눈에 띌 테니까 인간이 심부름을 했을 거야 - 환각을 일으키는 특수한 포자를 우리집에 뿌렸어. 그 영항으로 나와 잭은 각종 악몽을 보았고, 결국 꿈속에서 죽어서야 깨어날 수 있었지. 깨보니 마스터가 우릴 깨우다 지쳐 타디스로 끌어가고 있었고. 그가 아니었으면 우린 집이 가루 났을 때 같이 가루 났을 거야.”  
마사는 끼어들고 싶어 몸살이 나면서도 꾹꾹 참고 듣고 있었다. 닥터는 그에게 감사의 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“그 꿈 중에 마스터가 배신자라 누명을 쓰고 잭이 그를 죽여 버린 적이 있어. 정말 괴로워하면서도 맹세했던 대로. 잭은 책임감 있는 사람이니까. .....깨고 나서 그게 꿈이어서 얼마나 안도했는지 몰라.”  
“그게 꿈이라고 해서 현실은 꼭 반대라는 보장은 없어요.”  
“그렇지. 그렇게 타디스에 타서 폭격을 피한 뒤, 나는 지구에 있을 리 없는 환각 포자가 집에 나타난 데 대해 동요해서, 이것 또한 꿈이고 난 사실 우주를 떠돌고 있는 거라는 잘못된 확신을 하게 됐어. 그대로 타디스를 폭파시켜 자살하려고 했지. 그리고 마스터는 나에게 이게 현실이라고 설득하는 게 불가능할거라는 걸 깨닫자 자기가 그 포자를 들이마셔 우리를 자기의 악몽으로 불러들였어.”  
“마스터의 악몽이라고요?”  
“응, 상상만 해도 무섭지? 그리고 그 중에도 마스터가 배신자로 몰리는 꿈이 있었어. 폭격에서 탈출해 유닛에 왔다가 마스터가 체포되었고, 그를 미워하는 군인들이 호송 중에 그를 빼돌려 고문하고 살해하려 했지. 잭이 발리언트에서 봤던 병사를 기억해내서 마스터가 죽기 전에 현장을 찾고 그를 구할 수 있었지만.”  
“마스터를 호송하러 간 병사들은 정신조작에 저항하는 훈련을 받은 사람들 중에서 뽑았어요.”  
“그래. 그리고 존재하지 않았던 1년 동안 발리언트에 있던 사람들이 그런 훈련에 자원했다고 해서 이상할 일은 아무것도 없지.”  
“닥터.”  
“그들이 일부러 덫을 놓고 기다렸다고 주장하는 건 아니야, 마스터는 그 때 이미 죽기도 했고. 다만, 기회가 왔을 때 그들이 유혹에 저항하지 못했다 한들 뭐라고 할 수 있겠어?”  
마사는 말하지 못했다.  
“그리고 꿈에서 본 바로 그 병사들이 현실에서도 마스터를 호송하는 걸 본 나와 잭은 무슨 생각을 하겠어?”  
“닥터.”  
“확인만 하려는 거야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“확인해봐서, 마스터가 갇혀있어야 할 곳에 잘 갇혀있고 아무 문제가 없으면 나는 조용히 유닛으로 돌아와서 다시 잭과 바꿔치기 한 다음 손타란 놈들을 닥터답게 박살내 줄 방법에 골몰하면 되고, 만약 여기서도 꿈속의 일이 반복된다면.....”  
“상대가 마스터라고 해도 그런 짓은 용서 못해요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“임무를 내팽개치고 사적인 복수를 꾀하다니.”  
닥터가 빙그레 웃었다.  
“꿈 속의 저도 이렇게 닥터에게 협력했군요.”  
“비슷하지만 조금 더 힘들었어. 아무리 그래도 ‘이건 꿈이고 넌 꿈 속의 등장인물이야’는 누굴 설득할 때 적당한 설명이 아니잖아.”  
“닥터가 그걸 안다니 놀랍네요.”  
“그러니까 난 그렇게까지 미친 놈은 아니라고....... 그래서 그 때 너, 음, 꿈 속의 너한테 상황을 설명할 수 있게 되면 제일 먼저 사실대로 다 털어놓겠다고 약속했어.”  
“그리고 그 약속을 지켰고요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“그래. 그러니 이제 미행을 하자.”  
“미행이요?”  
“응. 꿈에서는 깨고 나서 마스터에게 물어서 그가 어디로 빼돌려졌는지 알아내서 찾아갔지만 현실에선 못 그러니까, 처음부터 가는 걸 따라가야지.”  
타디스가 어느 도로 위에 실체화했다. 마사는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“이렇게 눈에 띄어서는 미행이고 뭐고....”  
“걱정 마, 밖에서 보면 지금 타디스는 투명하거든.”  
닥터가 타디스의 속도를 올리며 외쳤다.  
“제로니모-!”

 

끌려 들어온 집 안을 둘러보고 마스터가 혀를 끌끌 찼다.  
“이거 딱 봐도 유닛의 시설도 유치장도 아닌 것 같은데, 왜 이런 곳에 날 데려온 거지?”  
“몰라서 묻는 거냐, 이 외계 괴물이.”  
호송해온 병사가 마스터를 걷어차서 넘어뜨렸다.  
“이봐, 적어도 너희 상관은 이 ‘외계 괴물’을 유치장에 넣고 감시하라고 했지 안가로 끌고 가 두들겨 패라고는 안......”  
마스터는 다시 한 번 차이고 입을 다물었다.  
“너 같은 걸, 그냥 잠시 가둬두라고. 저 닥터가 혐의 없음을 꾸며내는 동안.”  
“그건 꾸며내는 게 아니라 사실이 그러하.”  
그 자가 마스터의 멱살을 잡더니 힘껏 뺨을 갈겼다. 마스터의 고개가 휙 돌아가고 입술에선 피가 흘렀다. 병사가 마스터의 눈을 들여다보았다.  
“최면 같은 것 시도해 봐야 소용 없어, 난 네놈에게 당하지 않도록 정신 저항 훈련을 받았으니까.”  
“넌 이전에도 최면 따위 할 필요도 없이 내 말을 잘 들었잖냐.”  
또 말하다 끊길 걸 걱정해서인지 마스터가 빠르게 내뱉었다. 병사가 그를 떠밀었다. 뒤로 수갑을 찬 마스터는 균형을 잃고 넘어져버렸다.  
“죽여 버리겠어.”  
그자가 마스터에게 삿대질했다.  
“너 같은 건, 네놈이 인간들에게 했던 짓을 다 당하게 한 뒤에 죽여 버려야 돼.”  
“그러기엔 시간 부족하지 않냐? 너한텐 일 년이나 여유가 있지 않을텐데?”  
“이게 끝까지 입만 살아서는!”  
그자가 몇 차례나 더 마스터를 걷어찼다. 마스터는 몸을 웅크리고 신음을 참으려고 애썼다.  
“날 나서서 폭행하고 죽인다고 해도 네가 거의 자발적으로 내 명령에 따랐던 사실이 없어지지는 않아!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“그냥 인정하고 반성을 하면 어때? 너만 그런 것도 아니잖아, 그 당시엔 많은 사람들이 그랬어, 대부분은 기억도 못하지만. 부끄러운 짓을 했다는 자각이 있으면 기왕 없었던 일이 된 김에 이제는 불의와 싸워보든가, 아니면 그냥 소소한 선행이라도 열심히 하면서 그런 걸 속죄로 삼아보라고. 날 이렇게 몰래 죽이고 들켜서 군사 재판에 넘겨질까 전전긍긍하며 새로 잠 못 드는 날을 갱신하는 것 보다 낫지 않겠어?”  
“죽여 버리겠어!”  
그가 총을 빼들었다.  
“총은 안 돼.”  
지금껏 묵묵히 지켜보던 그의 동료가 말했다.  
“부검해서 나올 것 같은 짓은 하지 말라고, 우린 어디까지나 호송 중에 이 놈이 탈출하려다 죽은 것으로 처리해야 하니까.  
“도망치는 걸 사살한다면 등에 총알 쯤 어때.”  
“현장이 여기라고 알려지면 안 되잖아. 끌고 나가서 죽일 때 쏘면 충분해.”  
“저 자식을 좀 더 확실하게 짓밟아야 하는데.”  
“걱정 마, 죽일 때 되기 전까진 아직 시간이 있어.”  
“그게, 실은 없어.”  
허공에서 문이 열리고 닥터가 스마트폰을 든 채 나타났다.  
“그리고 댁들이 하는 말은 모조리 녹음해뒀으니까 유닛에 돌아가서 해명해야 할 말이 참 많을 거야. 마사, 이들 명령 불복종하고 포로 학대하고 기타등등으로 현행범이지? 이대로 체포하면 될까?”  
“네.”  
마사가 앞으로 나와 수갑을 들어보였다.  
“우릴 어찌하고 도망칠 수 있지 않을까 생각하고 있다면 꿈 깨도록 해요. 이미 헌병대에서 이리로 오고 있으니까.”  
마사가 그들 중 한 사람에게 수갑을 채웠다. 그러는 동안 닥터가 마스터를 풀어주고 그 수갑을 마사에게 내밀었다. 마사는 그걸로 두 번째 사람도 묶었다.  
“하지만 존스 박사, 어째서 당신이 저 자의 편을 드는 겁니까!”  
체포된 사람아 소리쳤다.  
“당신들은 진행 중인 작전을 방해하고 사건의 본질을 호도한 데다 사적으로 고문을 가하고 살인을 하려 했습니다. 누구 편을 들고 같은 걸 떠나서 당신들의 행동은 용납 받을 수 없습니다.”  
“헌병대가 오고 있으면, 이 사람들은 여기 두고 우린 본부로 돌아가면 되나?”  
마스터가 손수건으로 입가를 누르며 말했다.  
“응, 그렇지. 타디스에 타.”  
마스터가 열려있는 타디스 문을 쳐다보았다.  
“........쳇.”  
“두 번 실수는 안 한다고.”  
닥터가 웃으며 마스터의 손을 잡고 타디스로 이끌었다.  
“설욕이 하고 싶었으면 타디스 문을 닫고 이번에는 네가 문을 열면 되었잖아?”  
“.....아무튼.”  
타디스에 들어갔다가 닥터가 고개를 내밀었다.  
“뭐해, 마사?”  
“여기서 기다렸다가 이들을 헌병대에 넘기고 가려고요. 그리고 닥터, 마스터도 여기에 있어야 하는 것 아닌가요? 그렇게 해서 이번엔 제대로 구금을.”  
“난 마스터가 필요해.”  
닥터가 말했다. 마사가 그를 노려보았다.  
‘아, 그러니까 마스터가 좋아 죽겠다거나 그 없인 못산다거나 하는 의미에서가 아니라....”  
“아니냐?”  
마스터가 다리를 들고 닥터의 발을 밟을 준비를 했다.  
“아니 그러니까 그 뜻으로 마스터가 필요하기도 하지만 지금은 그게 목적이 아니란 말이고, 그 손타란을 무찌르는데 마스터의 도움이 필요하단 뜻이야.”  
닥터가 마스터와 마사 둘 다의 눈치를 보았다.  
“응, 그 놈들 무찌를 계획을 이미 세워놨거든. 이제 돌아가서 실행하기만 하면 돼.”  
“그러니 너도 타디스에 타라.”  
마스터가 마사에게 말했다.  
“사건의 하이라이트를 즐겨야지.”  
마사가 그를 노려보았다. 그가 문으로 가자 마스터가 옆으로 비켜주었다.  
“뻔뻔스러운 놈.”  
“내가 아까 한 말이 마음에 안 들어? 그야 내가 말하기엔 확실히 뻔뻔한 소리였다만.”  
마사가 들어서자 마스터가 문을 닫았다.  
“달리 내가 뭘 어쩌겠어. 이제 와서 사과라도 하기엔, 어차피 아무도 안 받아줄 거고. 그저 더는 해 안 끼치도록 신경 쓰며 조금쯤 도움이 되는 일을 하려고 노력하는 게 잘못된 건 아니잖아.”  
“그래? 나 듣기에는 이전 죄과에 대한 대가를 피하려 드는 걸로 밖에 안 보이는데?”  
마스터가 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“죽고 싶지는 않거든.”  
“네가 부당하게 죽인 사람이 몇인데 그딴 소릴.....”  
요란한 소릴 내며 타디스가 흔들렸다. 마스터와 마사는 서둘러 난간을 붙잡았다. 쿵 소리가 나더니 다시 조용해졌다.  
“도착 했어. 나가자.”  
닥터가 타디스 밖으로 뛰어나갔다.  
“닥터, 밖은 확인 하고 나가라고!”  
마스터가 쫓아나갔다. 혼자 타디스에서 뭔가 할 수 있는 것도 없어서 마사도 밖으로 나갔다.  
“잘 풀렸나보네요.”  
우주복 헬멧을 벗은 잭이 웃으며 손을 흔들었다.  
“이걸 보고도 그런 소리가 나오냐.”  
마스터가 자기 얼굴을 가리켰다.  
“흠, 그 놈들이 자기들 의도를 부는 데 시간이 좀 걸린 모양이지? 너무 걱정 마, 예쁜 얼굴에 흉 질 것도 아니고.”  
잭이 마스터의 머리를 쓰다듬으려고 했다. 마스터는 그 손을 잡아 물려다가 우주복의 두터운 장갑을 보고 포기했다.  
“자자, 인사는 그만하고 일하자고.”  
닥터가 말하며 서둘러 통신기를 조정했다. 마스터가 벽에 걸린 시계를 보았다.  
“잘 될까?  
잭이 물었다.  
“걱정 마, 실패 안 해.”  
말과는 달리 마스터도 긴장한 표정이었다.  
통신이 연결되었다. 정면으로 화면 가득 손타란이 떴다.  
“안녕.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“날 다시 봐서 기쁘지?”  
-닥터.  
손타란이 말했다.  
-우리를 찾아낸 건 축하하도록 하지. 그래봐야...  
“요점만 말할 게 잘 들어.”  
닥터가 그의 말을 잘랐다.  
“난 지금 너희들 계획을 모조리 알아냈어. 어디서 정보를 얻었는지도 알고 알아낸 정보를 이용해 날 이중 덫을 놓아 죽이려고 한 것도 알고 마스터를 배신자로 몰아 날 마비시키려 한 것도 알아. 그리고 평소 같으면 난 닥터니까 이대로 싸움을 포기하고 돌아가라고 돌아가지 않고 계속 지구를 위협한다면 그 때 물리치겠다고 말하겠지만 망할! 네 녀석들은 마스터를 죽이려 했고 배신자라고 모함했어. 나랑 잭과 마스터를 위험에 빠뜨리고 심지어 우리 집에 미사일을 날려 이웃까지 몽땅 박살냈다고! 다행히 인명 피해는 없다지만 저녁이거나 밤이었음 어쩔 뻔 했어? 나랑 물리적으로 가까운 것 외에 아무런 잘못이 없는 사람들이 왜 위협을 당해야 해? 내가 부수적 피해를 얼마나 싫어하는지 알아? 그 뜻하고 말하고 둘 다 싫어. 피해면 피해지 부수적은 뭐야. 사람 목숨이 부수적일 것 같아? 지구를 공격하지 말랬잖아, 여긴 내가 보호하는 곳이라고! 요약해서 말하자면 나 지금 아주 열 받았어! 그래서 네 녀석들을 용서하거나 평화롭게 돌려보내주거나 하지 않을 거야! 아주 박살을 내서 두 번 다시 지구 쪽은 쳐다도 보기 싫게 만들어 줄 테니 그리 알아, 이 싹 난 감자 같은 놈들!”  
닥터가 소리 지르고 나자 주변이 고요해졌다. 마사도 놀랐고 메이스 대령도 놀랐다. 여기 있는 유닛 군인들 대부분도 놀랐다. 심지어 손타란마저 놀란 것 같았다.  
“할 말 있으면 해봐.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
-에............  
화면에 비친 손타란 장군이 천천히 고개를 흔들었다.  
-그... 죄송합니다.  
메이스 대령 휘하 이전 손타란과 싸워본 경험이 있는 사람들은 전원 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
-닥터를 없애고 지구를 침략할 수 있을 것으로 판단하다니 저희 생각이 짧았습니다. 잘못했습니다. 가서 다시는 안 오겠습니다.  
“그래?”  
닥터가 의자에 기대 누워 책상 위에 다리를 턱 올려놓았다.  
“마음 같아서는 도망가는 걸 쫓아가서 다 아주 혼쭐을 내주고 싶다만.”  
-제발 노여움을 풀어주십시오. 두 번 다시 이런 멍청한 짓 하지 않겠습니다.  
닥터가 조금 생각하는 척 했다.  
“그렇게 진심으로 반성한다면 어디, 한 번은 기회를 줘 볼까.”  
닥터가 아주 거만한 투로 말했다.  
“말한 대로, 즉각 되돌아가서 다시는 지구에 오지 마. 너희들은 내게 지고 항복한 거야, 알아? 패배자면 패배자 답게 꼬리를 말고 도망가서 얌전히 지내라구. 이딴 웃기지도 않는 짓거리 또 했다간 너희 모성까지 쫓아가 모조리 감자 자루에 담아줄 거니까.”  
-감사합니다. 저희는 얼른 가보겠습니다.  
“빨리 가. 최고 속력으로.”  
-예.  
통신이 끊겼다. 상황실은 기계 돌아가는 소리 말고는 아주 조용해졌다.


	68. Chapter 68

조용한 가운데 마스터가 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“성공했어!”  
닥터가 일어나 두 팔을 번쩍 들었다.  
“성공했어요!”  
잭이 쫓아가 닥터와 손을 짝 마주쳤다. 둘 다 히죽히죽 웃었다. 마스터는 배를 잡고 웃어대다 의자에서 굴러 떨어질 뻔하고 책상에 엎드려 웃었다.  
“마스터~”  
닥터가 그에게 달려가 와락 끌어안았다.  
“성공했어, 성공 했다고.”  
“그럼 뭐, 내가, 실패할 줄, 알았냐.”  
숨이 가쁘도록 웃어대면서도 마스터는 닥터를 타박하는 건 잊지 않았다.  
“아까는 자기도 긴장했으면서, 이제 와서 잘난 척은.”  
잭이 마스터의 머리를 북북 문질렀다. 마스터가 머리를 흔들었다.  
“난 실제로 잘났어.”  
“어이구 그래.”  
“긴장한 게 어때서, 나도 긴장했는걸 뭐.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그랬어요? 전혀 티도 안 나더만.”  
“이 녀석 허세 쩔잖아. 잘할 줄 알았어.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 닥터를 보는 마스터의 표정은 다정하기 그지없었다.  
“그거야 그렇지만..... 하, 그래도 화가 나서 고압적인 태도로 위협하는 닥터는 참 섹시하단 말이야.”  
잭이 꿈꾸는 것 같은 표정을 지었다.  
“그러게.”  
마스터도 동의했다.  
“.....니들, 평소의 나는 섹시하지 않은 거야?”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 마스터가 깜짝 놀란 표정을 지었다.  
“섹시해보이고 싶었던 거야?”  
“왜 그렇게까지 놀라는데?”  
“아니 물론 평소 닥터도 좋지만요.”  
잭이 닥터를 다독이려고 노력했다.  
“‘내가 네놈들을 다 박살내버리겠다!’라고 위협하는 닥터라니 희소가치가 큰 만큼 좋아 보이는 게 당연하잖아.”  
마스터가 말을 이었다.  
“나 녹음했어.”   
잭이 말했다.  
“나도 했어.”  
마스터도 말했다.  
“저기요.....”  
마사가 부들부들 떨리는 손을 들어올렸다.  
“우리한테도 상황을 설명해주지 않겠어요?”  
속히 제대로 설명하지 않으면 저 손이 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 자길 막 팰 거라는 사실을 직감했는지 닥터가 재빨리 표정을 정돈하고 자세를 바로 했다.  
“응. 그러니까, 우린 이미 적이 누군지 알고 있었고, 저들을 어떻게 무찔러야 잘 무찔렀다고 소문이 나려나 미리 고민해서 계획을 세울 수 있었어.”  
“거기에 밑작업도.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“원래 신기한 마술을 공연하려면 많은 장치와 준비가 필요한 법이지.”  
“밑작업이라니, 언제 그런 걸 했는데요?”  
마사가 주의 깊게 닥터만 쳐다보며 물었다. 마스터는 삐진 표정으로 입을 다물었다.  
“여기 오기 전에. 그러니까 처음 말이야. 집이 폭격당한 뒤 이리로 직접 온 게 아니라 잠시 손타란 사령선에 들렀어. 그리고 필요한 준비를 했지.”  
닥터가 사람들을 둘러보았다.  
“말한 대로, 난 그놈들을 아주 개박살을 내고 싶었어. 두 번 다시 지구를 침략하거나 내 배우자들을 위협하지 못하도록. 그러나 그놈들을 몰살시키는 건 닥터의 방식도 아닐 뿐더러 손타란 상대로는 별 타격도 안 돼, 그놈들은 전투에서 싸우고 죽는 걸 도리어 영광스럽게 여기니까. 그럼 그들이 뭘 두려워할까? 패배와 항복이지. 즉 난 그놈들에게서 항복을 받아내고 도주시키는 게 이기는 거야. 하지만 그놈들은 죽어도 항복을 안 하지. 어째야 좋을까? 다행하게도 내 편에 사람들이 하기 싫어하는 걸 강제로 하게 하는데 아주 유능한 사람이 하나 있어.”  
“그렇게 말하니까 너에게 배를 먹여야 할 것 같은 기분이 드는데.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그런 기분은 좀 잊어주라. 아무튼 그래서, 우린 손타란 사령선에 가서 마스터가 그들에게 단체로 최면을 건 거지. 특정 키워드가 나오면, 항복하고 도망가도록.”  
“약간의 기술적인 문제가 있었지만 자세한 건 말해줘도 모를 거고. 그래서 그 자들은 인명 피해도 전무한데 항복하고 도망간 놈들이 되어버렸지. 손타란들이 그런 걸 어떻게 처리할지는..... 솔직히 나도 모르겠다.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“난 알아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“간호병으로 복무시켜서 피아 구분 없이 사람들을 치료하는 전장의 천사로 만들어.”  
“으악.”  
잭이 몸서리를 쳤다.  
“그거, 손타란과 부상병 어느 쪽에 벌입니까?”  
“응? 그야 당연히 손타란쪽이지, 걔네들 치료솜씨도 아주 좋다고.”  
“그게 아니라 잭은 섹시한 미녀가 아닌 간호사란 상상도 할 수 없어서 저러는 것 뿐이야.”  
마스터가 설명해주었다.  
“현실엔 그런 거 없잖아.”  
“그렇지.”  
“잭도 그런 거 알 만큼은 살았을텐데.”  
“그러게.”  
“섹시한 미녀와 감자 사이엔 대단히 깊고 넓은 간극이 존재하는데요. 두 사람 다 남편을 간호사 포르노 매니아로 모는 짓은 그만하고 설명이나 마저 끝내죠?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“응. 그래서 손타란은 도망갔고, 이런 말도 안 되게 굴욕적인 패배를 당했으니 적어도 당분간은 못 올 거고.”  
“제 2의 패주 장군이 되고 싶으면 얼마든지 오라 그래.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그레이트 인텔리전스의 백업 데이터는 격리되어 있으니 가서 지워버리면 되고, 내부 배신자 문제는.....”  
닥터가 미안한 표정으로 마사와 대령을 보았다.  
“아마 유닛 내부에 있을 거야. 그것도 별로 낮지 않은 직책에. 그레이트 인텔리전스의 지식을 이용해 손타란 놈들이 꼬드겼겠지. 마스터를 벌하려면 이 방법밖에 없다고.”  
“고작 그런 이유로......”  
“대령님은 존재하지 않았던 1년을 기억하지 못하시니 그렇게 말할 수 있는 겁니다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“마스터가 이제는 완전히 다른 사람이 되었고 더 이상 지구를 침략하거나 지배하려 들지 않고 반대로 자기가 사는 환경을 지키려고 노력하게 되었다는 걸 몰랐다면 저라도 유혹에 넘어갔을 걸요. 어디까지나 마스터를 배제하는 것까지만 협력하고 손타란놈들하곤 싸울 거라고 스스로에게 변명하면서.”  
“일부만 배신이라니 그런 게 가능할리가 없잖아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그렇지요.”  
“잭이랑은 결혼 안 했으면 좋았을 걸 그랬나.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“야?”  
“그랬으면 그 놈들이 너한테 제일 먼저 접촉했을 거고, 우린 그..... 고생 안 하고 상황 끝낼 수 있었을텐데.”  
“음, 뭐, 그렇게 말하면 그렇지만.”  
잭이 고개를 기울였다.  
“그래도....... 나쁘지 않았잖아? 목숨은 좀 위태롭긴 했지만 덕분에 서로에 대해 더 잘 알게 되었고.”  
“그랬던가?”  
마스터가 미심쩍은 표정을 했다.  
“그래.”  
닥터가 끼어들었다.  
“그리고 우린 어서 그레이트 인텔리전스 남은 거나 없애러 가자. 그 다음엔, 음, 유닛 내부 조사는 우리가 할 일이 아니고.....”  
닥터의 어깨가 추욱 쳐졌다.  
“돌아갈 집은 없고.”  
“으윽.”  
마스터가 책상에 고개를 박고 머리를 감쌌다.  
“14년 남은 모기지 어쩔 거야.”  
“자, 그레이트 인텔리전스 말살하러 가자.”  
잭이 마스터를 다독여 일으켜 세웠다.  
“집은 나중에 생각해. 뭔가... 구호 대책이 나올 지도 모르고.”  
“그런 거 받아도 되냐, 우리가 원인인데?”  
“아.........하하하하하...............”  
마른 웃음소리를 흘리며 잭이 마스터를 끌어다 타디스에 태웠다. 닥터도 타디스로 갔다.  
“우린, 어, 집터 상공에라도 떠있을게.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“나 필요할 일 있으면 전화해.”  
닥터도 타고 나서 타디스가 사라졌다.  
메이스 대령이 마사에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“이걸로 끝인가?”  
“그런... 것 같습니다. 당장은.”  
마사가 타디스의 빈자리를 쳐다보다 고개를 저었다.  
“하지만 할 일은 아직 많이 남아있죠.”  
“그렇지.”  
메이스 대령도 동의했다.  
“자 그럼 우리 일을 시작하도록 할까.”

 

그레이트 인텔리전스의 남은 흔적을 말살하고 나서 닥터는 정말로 무너진 집터 20미터 상공에 타디스를 띄웠다.  
“타디스 세워둘 곳이 없어서 난감해질 때가 올 거라곤 전혀 생각해보지 못했어.”  
폐허를 내려다보며 닥터가 말했다.  
“정확히 하자면 집에 돌아간다는 개념이 익숙해질 때겠지.”  
마스터도 같이 타디스 문에 걸터앉아 집터를 내려다보았다.  
“타디스 말고 다른 곳이 집으로 느껴지게 될 줄은.”  
“나야말로, 저런 조그맣고 평범한 주택 같은 데 이렇게 아쉬운 마음이 들다니.”  
잭은 감상에 푹 빠져든 두 타임로드들을 조금쯤 어이없는 기분을 느끼며 보고 있었다.  
“이전 집을 충분히 애도했으면 이제 슬슬 새 집은 어떻게 해야 할까 생각하는 게 어때요?”  
“새 집이라고?”  
마스터가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“왜, 소중했던 삶의 보금자리를 너무 빨리 잊고 대체하려드는 것 같아서 싫어? 꼭 집은 아니라도 앞으로 어떻게 할지 생각해보자고, 아니면 투명한 타디스를 공중에 띄워두고 문 열어둔 채 입구에 앉아 발동동 하고 있으면 주위에 어떻게 보이려나 하는 생각도 괜찮고.”  
그 말에는 둘 다 안으로 들어와 문을 닫았다.  
“저기서 산 기간만 따지면 일 년도 안 되는데.”  
닥터가 슬픈 목소리로 말했다.  
“그 짧은 기간 동안 난 해리를 만났고.....”  
“어이, 만난 건 그 이전이야.”  
“아, 맞아. 애인이 된 뒤에 이사왔지. 음, 그럼.”  
닥터가 집에 얽힌 추억을 기억해내려는 듯 가만히 타디스 천장을 올려다보았다.  
“잭 너는 안 아쉬워?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“물론 아쉽지만, 난 살던 데가 한순간에 날아가버린 게 처음도 아니라서.”  
“아...”  
닥터가 미안한 표정을 했다.  
“괜찮아요, 닥터 잘못도 아니고. 그나마 우리는 타디스가 있지만 이웃집들은 어쩐대요. 인명 피해는 없다 해도 몸만 살아나오다시피 했을 텐데.”  
“으윽.”  
닥터가 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“말도 안 되는 폐를 끼쳐버렸네.”  
“그러고보니 이 동네를 고른 이유가 안전해서 아니었냐.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“역시 닥터가 이사와도 괜찮을 만큼 안전한 곳이란 없구나.”  
“힝.....”  
“자, 닥터. 그래도 일년이나 조용히 살았잖아요. 자, 뚝.”  
“조용히.....?”  
마스터가 중얼거렸다. 울려드는 닥터를 안고 다독다독하며 잭이 마스터를 째려보았다.  
“그런데 정말 어쩌면 좋지.”  
마스터가 딴청을 부렸다.  
“집은 박살났지, 모기지는 14년 남았지, 외계 침공은 천재지변내지 전쟁이니까 화재보험으로 커버 안 되지, 정부나 유닛에서 뭔가 지원책을 낸다 해도 우린 원인제공자니까 받을 염치가 없지.....”   
“그런 것도 따져?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“너 내가 철면피라고 생각했냐.”  
“그렇게까지는 생각 안 했지만 그런 거 신경쓸거라고는 생각 못했어.”  
“오냐, 솔직한 평가 고맙다.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“돈문제 라면, 어..”  
“미리 말해두지만 ATM을 터는 건 안 돼.”  
마스터가 못 박았다.  
“거기에 준법정신까지?”  
잭이 또다시 놀랐다.  
“준법의 문제가 아니라, 필요한 게 한두푼이면 모를까 집값이잖아. ATM 정도로는 자릿수가 다르게 부족하다고. 그렇다고 막 열 대 스무대 털었다간 누군지 뻔히 들키고.”  
“그런 거 아냐.”  
닥터가 샐쭉해졌다.  
“내가 말하려던건 크레딧을 파운드로 환전할 방법은 없을까 하는 거라고.”  
“크레딧?”  
“응, 나 그걸론 갖고 있는 돈이 좀 있거든. 어쩌다보니 좀.”  
“그게 지구에서 화폐 가치를 가지려면 앞으로 이천 년 이상 지나야 하지 않냐.”  
“그렇지.... 그럼 40세기 후반 정도로 가서 그걸로 금이라도 산 다음에.”  
“차라리 1940년대로 가서 브랜디를 더 사다 묻어놔라.”  
“앗, 그러고보니!”  
잭이 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“내 크리스마스 선물......”  
“아.”  
마스터도 안타까운 표정이 되었다.  
“지하실이고 뭐고 박살이 났으니, 당연히 아무것도 남아나지 않았겠지.”  
이번엔 잭과 마스터가 나란히 애도를 시작했다.  
“술 자체도 좋았지만 실로 몇십년 만에 받은 크리스마스 선물이었는데......”  
“이럴 줄 알았으면 아끼지 말고 배 재워 먹을걸.....”  
“.......니들.”  
닥터가 어이없다는 눈으로 두 사람을 쳐다보았다.  
“그러고 보니 잭이 선물한 장갑도 나 옷장에 넣어뒀는데.”  
“아, 그것도.”  
“나도 게임 모조리 없어졌어.”  
닥터가 말했다. 잭과 마스터가 분위기 깨지 말라는 시선으로 닥터를 째려보았다.  
“왜, 나도 크리스마스 선물을 잃었는데!”  
“응, 그건 분명 그런데, 오래된 브랜디나 신사용 장갑에서 갑자기 비디오게임이라니 분위기 깨지잖아요.”  
“게임이 어디가 어때서, 게임 차별하지 마.”  
“차별이라니, 그런 거 안 해요.”  
“응, 천 살 먹은 외계인도 게임을 하는 걸. 애 같지 않고 말고.”  
“......어째 말에서 진심이 안 느껴져....”


	69. Chapter 69

“잃어버린 것은 아쉽지만 어쩔 수 있는 것도 아니고.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“모기지도... 어차피 우린 또 떠나야 할테니까.”  
“떠나다니?”  
닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“유닛에서 내 정체 알았잖아.”  
마스터가 뭐 당연한 걸 묻느냐는 투로 말했다.  
“가만히 둘 리가 없을 걸, 당장이야 네 비호가 있는데다 그 쪽이 명백히 규정위반인 틈을 타서 빠져나왔지만 곧 정식으로 체포하려 들 거야. 그 전에 도망가야지.”  
“도망....”  
닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“지금 마스터를 체포한다면, 존재하지 않았던 1년 때문이려나.”  
“그게 간단한 문제는 아닐 거에요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“공식적으로는 그 1년 뿐 아니라 관련된 모든 사건이 없었던 일이 되어 있으니까요. 그 기간 동안 있었던 일이야 실제로 사라졌으니 당연하지만 그 전 일들도.... 사람들에게 납득이 가도록 설명할 길이 없었거든요. 그래서 모든 일들, 미 대통령 살해에서 부터 해롤드 색슨 당선까지 주요 문제는 모두 ‘토클라페인이라는 정체불명의 외계인’이 뒤집어썼어요. 그 공 모양 외계인이 색슨을 조종해 수상이 되게 했고, 대통령도 죽이고 지구를 침략하려다 유닛 군인들에 의해 격퇴되었다고요.”  
“그런 허술한 설명을 사람들이 정말 믿었어?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“대부분은 믿었어. 안 믿는 사람들은 음모론자가 되어 인터넷에서 활약중이고. 음, 만약 네가 닥터와 떨어져서 유닛에 쫓기게 된다면 찾아가 볼 만한 사람들도 있어. 이건 모두 유엔의 음모고 해롤드 색슨은 영국의 부상을 막기 위해 살해된 거라고 굳게 믿는 자들.”  
“아이고.”  
“네가 사탄의 현신이고 루시는 가브리엘 천사라고 믿는 사람들도 있어. 교도소 폭발은 천사님이 천국으로 되돌아가는 과정에서.....”  
“그만해.”  
마스터가 머리를 감싸고 괴로워했다.  
“그럼 마스터를 처벌하고자 하는 사람들은 그 일 년간 발리언트에 있거나 해서 그 시기를 기억하는 사람들.”  
“하고 모든 사태를 보고 받은 유닛의 윗선, 각국 수뇌 중 사실을 아는 극히 일부, 그런 사람들이죠. 아주 강력하고 아는 거 많고 수단 많은 이들이요.”  
“역시 지구 밖으로 튀어야겠어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“마스터.”  
닥터가 불렀다.  
“응?”  
“실은 좀 전부터 묻고 싶었던 건데, 발리언트 시절은 너에게 어떤 의미야?”  
마스터가 입을 딱 다물었다.  
“마스터.”  
“왜 그런 걸 알려고 하는데?”  
마스터가 작은 목소리로 물었다.  
“그 환각포자로 인한 꿈, 난 악몽이었어. 이젠 에이미와 로리와 다닐 때도 그랬고, 이번에도.... 아 그러고 보니 그 땐 꿈 두 가지가 모두 미래의 일이었는데 이번엔 아주 약간 미래라고 할 수 있는 너 누명쓰는 꿈 말고는 다 과거에 있었던 사건을 비튼 결과야. 나도, 너도.”  
마스터가 고개를 무겁게 끄덕였다.  
“우리의 미래라는 게 그만큼 예측하기 힘든 게 아닐까.”  
“....그럴지도.”  
닥터도 동의했다.  
“그래서 발리언트 시절은 너에게도 악몽이었을 거라고 추측할 수는 있어. 다만.”  
“어떤 악몽인지 모르겠다?”  
마스터가 앞질러 말했다.  
“단지 미쳐있어서 싫었던 건지, 결국 너한테 지고 잡혀서 죽을 곳이었기 때문에 악몽인지? 아니면 그 모든 악행과 광증을 행하는 동안에도 참된 나는 따로 남아서 광기에 고통 받으며 자신이 퍼트린 악에 마음 아파 몸부림쳤는지?”  
“....마지막은 좀 너무 동화 같다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그렇지, 나도 그렇게 생각해.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“너희들이 원하는 게 그거야? 착한 해리와 나쁜 마스터를 분리하려다 실패해서, 이젠 나쁜 이전 마스터와 착한 지금 마스터를 분리하고 싶은 거야?”  
“마스터.”  
닥터가 불렀다.  
“우리가 원하는 건 진실이야. 너에게 그 때도 선한 마음이 남아있었는지 아닌지 같은 건 관심 없어. 우리가 알고 싶은 건, 현재의 네가 그 사건을 어떻게 생각하느냐 하는 거야.”  
마스터가 침묵했다.  
“마스터.”  
잭이 그에게 다가갔다.  
“별로, 생각하고 싶지 않아.”  
마스터가 입을 열었다.  
“내가 아니었던 건 아니야. 내가 무슨 짓을, 왜 했는지 지금도 또렷하게 떠올릴 수가 있어. 그 당시엔 그렇게 하는 게 당연했고 의문을 가질 필요조차 느끼지 못했어. 난 정복자이고 우주의 다른 종족들보다 우월하니 그들이 무슨 생각을 하든 뭘 원하든 아무 의미 없는 거야. 아니 욕망은 의미가 있었지, 내가 이용할 수 있으니까. 그 외에는... 지구인 같은 건 인간으로 보이지도 않았어. 그런데 지금 와서.”  
마스터가 잭을 흘끔 쳐다보았다.  
“어디까지가 내 원래 인간성이고 어디부터가 북소리로 인한 광기였는지조차 알 수 없어. 분명 초기에는 그 소리가 그리 크지 않거나 띄엄띄엄했어. 그 때도 난 악당 정복자였고 그럼 이제 와서 새삼 ‘착해진’ 건 뭐지. ‘나’ 라는 건 실제로 있기는 한 건가.”  
“마스터.”  
닥터가 불렀으나 마스터는 무시하고 말을 계속했다.  
“잭을 고문하는 꿈을 꾸었을 때 해리는 그게 자신이라는 걸 믿지 않았어. 발리언트 꿈 속에서 난 부하가 가져온 물컵을 이유없이 던져 깼을 때 사과해야 한다고 느꼈지만 왜 그런 생각을 했는지 영문을 알 수 없었지. 그럼 난 ‘좋아진’ 건가? 광기가 멎자 어디서 양심이 솟아났나? 억압되어 있었나? 그런 것 치곤 아크가 열리자마자 내가 처음 한 짓은 사람 대여섯명을 즉시 죽이는 거였고 난 그거 후회 안 해. 아니었으면 이번에 싸운 게 그레이트 인텔리전스의 지식을 참조한 손타란이 아니라 그레이트 인텔리전스의 단말 인간 떼거리와 손타란이었을걸. 한산한 낮 버스 승객 몇 명이 아니라 유닛 군인들이 단체로 적이었을 거라고, 피해 규모가 달라....”  
“그리고 지금의 넌 피해 규모에 신경 쓰고 있지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그러니까 그게 어디서 생긴 건지 모르겠다고. 그리고.”  
마스터가 고개를 숙였다.  
“발리언트, 사과해야 할까? 이제 와서? 누구에게? 어떻게? 아니 그게 사과 정도로 해결이 될 사항이긴 한가? 모르겠어. 솔직히 모르겠다고. 가끔은 이제 더 이상 안 그러고 인간들에게 도움이 될 짓 좀 해주면 충분하다고 생각해. 그리고 가끔은 그건 내가 아니었다고 도리질치고 어디 먼 곳으로 도망가 모르는 척 살고 싶어. 그리고 가끔은 정말 어찌할 바를 모르겠어.”  
“발리언트 일이, 예전의 악행들이 후회돼?”  
“후회해봤자 돌이킬 수 없다니까, 당시에는....”  
“지금이라면 그런 일 안 할 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“당연하지.”  
“그게 후회인 거야. 좋아. 당장은 그거면 됐어.”  
말하고 닥터가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“어, 그거면 된....”  
“그렇다고 해두죠.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“좀 더 반성하는 마음을 가졌으면 하지만, 나나 닥터도 나쁜 놈인 건 마찬가지고.”  
“네가 뭘? 바람이라도 폈냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“..........내가 하는 나쁜 짓은 바람으로 확정이야?”  
“아무래도 그게 제일 먼저 떠오르긴 하지.”  
닥터도 동의했다.  
“바람 안 피워요!”  
“그래그래.”  
마스터가 가서 잭의 허리를 안았다.  
“그러니까...... 음.”  
“왜?”  
마스터가 멈칫하자 막 분위기 타려던 잭은 의아한 표정으로 그를 내려다보았다.  
“그게, 상황을 생각하면 지금이 딱 좋아보이지만....”  
“그러니까 왜 갑자기 멈추냐고.”  
“.....타디스.”  
“아.”  
“뭘 부끄러워하는 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“해리는 인간이니까 꺼리는 것도 이해하지만 마스터 너는 타디스가 어떤 존재인지 알잖아, 거리낄 것이 없다고.”  
“그건 그렇지만 역시 성인 취향 타디스라는 건 좀.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그냥 타디스라면 신경 안 쓰이겠지만, 네 타디스는 널 닮아서인지 지나치게 인간적이라고. 몰래 녹화라도 해서 돌려보고 있을 것 같잖아.”  
“내 타디스를 변태로 몰지 마!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“거참, 닥터의 타디스라고 하면 순진무구할 것 같은 인상인데.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“무슨 소리, 순진무구한 척 속으론 음험할 것 같은 인상이지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“음험하진 않아!”  
“그래 그래.”  
마스터가 닥터를 토닥였다.  
“이젠 자자. 너무 많은 일이 있었어, 오늘.”  
“그래.... 타디스에 부부 침실 만들었던가?”  
닥터가 기기를 조작했다.  
“지금 만들면 되죠, 뭐. 아주 넓고 푹신한 침대면 좋겠네요, 좀 굴러도 상관 없도록.”  
“3층 침대는 절대 안 돼.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“에이, 아무리 닥터라 해도 그런 만행을 저지르려고.”  
“3층 침대는 만행인거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“부부침실에 있으면요.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“하지만 나 에이미와 로리 방에 2층 침대 놨는데 불평 없던걸.”  
“정말로?”  
마스터가 믿을 수 없다는 소리를 내었다.  
“실은 불평 가득인데 너한테만 말을 못한 거 아니야? 역시 너 친구들을 학대...”  
“아니, 생각해보면 2층 침대도 장점이 있어.”  
갑자기 잭이 편을 바꿨다.  
“뭐가?”  
“키 높이 프레임이 있는 거잖아, 사다리도 쓸모 있고. 약간의 창의력을 발휘하면 분명 다양하게 즐길 수....”  
“이 성희롱범을 어디에 내다 버려야 하나.”  
“내다 버리다니? 부부간에 이 정도 말도 못해?!”  
“그건 잭 말이 맞아.”  
닥터가 잭 편을 들었다.  
“부부간이잖아, 그 정도야 어때.”  
“어떠냐고? 너 잭이 그 침대 프레임으로 무슨 짓을 할지 상상은 해 보고 말하는 거냐?”  
“알고 있겠지만 난 수갑을 갖고 있다고.”  
마스터의 표정이 창백해졌다. 닥터랑 잭은 눈빛을 교환했다.  
“잠깐, 그거 무슨 의민데!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“아무 것도 아냐. 자, 자러가자.”  
“아니긴 뭐가 아냐, 난 내 방 가서 혼자 자겠어!”  
“무슨 소리야, 힘든 일을 겪었는데 우리끼리 꼭 붙어있어야지.”  
잭이 그를 번쩍 안아들었다.  
“으악!”  
“2층 침대인데 아래층이 셋이 다 같이 잘 수 있을 만큼 넓으면 되겠지?”  
“그거 최고네요.”  
“이거 안 내려놔, 이 변태들!”  
마스터가 아우성을 쳤지만 잭과 닥터는 즐겁게 그를 들쳐 메고 새 침대가 있는 침실로 갔다.

 

다음날 아침 타디스는 마스터의 강력한 요구에 따라 그의 학교 내 인적 없는 곳에 나타났다. 닥터의 만류에도 불구하고 출근한 그는 곧 동료들의 따뜻한 환대를 받았다.  
“아니 해리 얼굴이 왜 이래요, 하루 만에 반쪽이 됐네.”  
“아니, 별건 아니고요 그냥 잠을 좀 못 자서.”  
“그러고 보니 저기 노만 사거리 언덕쯤에 미사일 폭발해서 집이 몇 채나 부서졌다던데요. 교수님 집 그 그쪽 근처 아니었나요?”  
“네, 그... 좀 부서졌네요.”  
“얼마나?”  
“........전부요.”  
모여 있던 사람들 전원이 으악꺄악하는 표정이 되었다.  
“거기.... 이사하신 지 일 년도 안 됐지 않습니까.”  
“안 되었지요.”  
마스터가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“셋집......”  
“샀답니다.”  
순식간에 휴게실은 공포의 도가니가 되었다.  
“아... 그, 정말 뭐라 위로의 말씀을 드려야 할지.”  
평소 그리 친하지 않았던 사람들까지 상당히 진심인 태도로 애도를 전해왔다. 예전 같으면 동정이라 생각해서 마구 화를 내었겠지만 그래도 공감이 되니까 저러는 거려니 생각해서 마스터는 짜증을 꾹 눌러 참았다. 그 증거로 자기 일처럼 안타까워하는 사람들은 대부분 결혼을 하고 집을 산 사람들이었다.  
“그럼 지금은 어디서 지내고 계시나요?”  
좀 젊은 사람 하나가 물었다.  
“어, 남편쪽... 집에 들어가 있기로 했어요, 어쩔지 정할 동안은.”  
“부모님 집에요? 세상에.”  
기혼자들의 공감 수치가 두 배로 뛰는 게 눈에 보이는 것만 같았다.  
“빨리 해결돼서 새 집 구하시길 빌게요.”  
“예.... 고맙습니다.”  
“세상에 이런 날벼락이. 힘들어서 어쩌신대요.”  
‘다가오는 폭풍하고 살려면 그 정도는 각오해야지요, 라고 말 해도 못 알아듣겠지만.’  
“군대에서 빨리 보상이 나와야 할텐데요.”  
“네.... 군대요?”  
“네, 군대에서 훈련 중인 미사일 오발한 거 아닌가요? 아니 주택가에 대고 쏘다니 미친놈들 같으니라고....”  
그러고 있는데 그 옆 사람이 말하는 사람 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다. 왜? 하는 표정으로 옆 사람이 가리킨 쪽을 돌아본 사람은 손으로 입을 덮었다.  
유닛의 군복을 입고 무기까지 소지한 군인들이 휴게실에 들어와 있었다. 그 중에서 아는 얼굴을 발견한 마스터는 앉은 자리에서 일어났다.  
“스튜어트 부장님.”  
“안녕하세요, 틸롯 교수님.”  
케이트가 주변에 있는 사람들을 돌아보았다.  
“실례지만 잠시 교수님을 빌려가겠습니다. 우리끼리만 긴히 대화할 수 있을 만한 곳이 있을까요?”  
“...예, 근처에 빈 세미나실 같은 게 있을 겁니다.”  
“좋군요.”  
등 뒤로 따가운 시선을 느끼며 마스터는 휴게실을 나갔다. 그리고 빈 방을 찾아 들어갔다. 마스터의 예상과는 달리 군인들은 안에 들어오지 않고 밖에서 보초를 섰다.  
“출근하실 줄은 몰랐어요, 어제 그런 일도 있었는데.”  
“쓸데없는 탐색은 그만두지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“내가 누군지 알고 온 것 아닌가?”  
“그렇기야 하지요.”  
케이트는 태연하게 받아넘겼다.  
“잠 못 잔 얼굴이네요. 우리 측에도 어제 밤잠을 제대로 못 잔 사람들이 좀 많답니다, 처리하고 논의해야 할 일들이 좀 많아서요.”  
“날 어떻게 없애버려야 할지도 그 논의 중에 있었겠지?”  
“사실대로 말하자면... 아니오. 거기까지 가지도 않았어요.”  
“....무슨 뜻이야?”  
“말 그대로, 당신을 없애버려야 할지 아니면 이대로 유닛의 인적자원으로 잘 이용해 먹어야할지 논의하느라 바빠서 세세한 방법론까진 생각할 시간이 없었다 이거죠. 아, 그렇다고 말이 전혀 안 나왔단 이야기는 아니에요. ‘어차피 없애거나 가둬놓기 힘드니까’ 라는 명목으로 이용 지지파에 힘을 싣는 근거로 활용되었죠.”  
마스터는 케이트를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“1분 이내로, 결과만 정리해서 말해주겠어?”  
“우린 마스터를 처벌하기보다 틸롯 교수를 연구 인력으로 활용하는 편이 유닛에도 인류에게도 더 이로울 것이라는 결론을 내렸습니다. 물론 그 마스터가 마음을 고쳐먹었다는 사실은 어떻게 보장할 수 있냐는 강경한 주장에 밀리기도 했지만 그건 당신의 두 배우자들이...”  
“! 그놈들 어젯밤엔.... 으.... 언제?”  
“말했듯이 어젯밤에요.”  
“젠장 날 재워놓고 그 놈들이.... 둘 다 미워할 테다....”  
마스터가 중얼거리며 애꿎은 책상만 긁었다.  
“그 두 사람의 연대 보증으로 당신의 죄과에 대한 처벌을 유예 받은 거라고요?”  
“그 연대 보증은 반대 방향으로도 기능할거란 걸 알아두는 게 좋을 걸, 인간들이 또 닥터나 잭을 저버리는 일이 생기면 그 땐 내가 가만히 안 있을 거니까!”  
“그 정도면 정당하네요.”  
케이트가 웃었다.  
“자 그럼 시기는 이르지만 지난번 연구 과제를 회수해가도 되겠지요, 이미 끝내놨을 거라고 믿고 있습니다.”  
“......끝내긴 했지만.”  
“좋아요, 그럼 다음 일에 대한 서류 양식을 놓고 갈테니까...”  
“뭐, 나한테 또 일을 맡긴다고?”  
케이트가 무슨 당연한 소릴 하느냐는 눈으로 쳐다보았다.  
“당연하잖아요, 아까 말했듯이 당신을 유용한 인적자원으로 잘 써먹어야 하니까요.”  
“.....................”  
“그럼 훌륭한 성과를 기대하고 있지요.”  
케이트가 돌아섰다.  
“...............아버지 쪽은 단순해서 놀려먹기 쉬웠는데.”  
“칭찬 감사합니다.”


	70. Chapter 70

문을 열자 밖에는 닥터와 잭이 기다라고 서있었다. 케이트는 그들에게 환하게 웃어주었다.  
“끝낸 연구 결과를 회수하러 온 김에 어제 우리들이 합의했던 내용을 간단하게 요약설명했을 뿐이에요.”  
“정말로?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“네, 체포하거나 사살하러 온 거였으면 제가 오지 않았겠지요.”  
“그건 모르지, 케이트 부장은 내 친구 딸이니까 마스터를 죽이는 것 같은 짓을 해도 내 노여움에서 벗어날 수 있을 거라고 생각했다거나.”  
“흠, 나름 타당한 생각이긴 한데 문제라면 그런 발상은 내가 아니라 내 상관들 쪽에서 나왔을 테니까, 닥터의 노여움도 그 사람들 쪽으로 가겠지요. 그런 것도 꿰뚫어보지 못할 닥터도 아니고. 게다가 전 그렇게 버리는 패로 쓰이지 않을 만큼은 입지가 있답니다.”  
“곰이 여우를 낳았어...”  
마스터가 한탄했다.  
“무슨 소리야, 곰은 똑똑하다고?”  
닥터가 말했다가 잠깐 생각하고 덧붙었다.  
“준장도 똑똑했어.”  
“그거 곰만큼 똑똑하다는 것 같다?”  
마스터가 찔렀다.  
“게다가 네가 나더러 지구식 비유를 두고 뭐라고 하냐, 이 유사 지구인, 아니 영국인이.”  
“곰보다 똑똑해, 인간 치곤 똑똑했다고.”  
“저희 아버지가 곰보다 똑똑한지에 대해선 그만 말하는 게 좋을 것 같은데요.”  
케이트가 방긋 웃으며 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터는 어물어물 입을 다물었다.  
“닥터가 저렇죠, 뭐. 화 푸세요.”  
잭이 친근하게 미소 지었다.  
“걱정 말아요, 화난 거 아니니까.”  
“정말요?”  
“정말요. 화가 났다면 옛날에 닥터와 마스터에 대해 들었던 이야기를....”  
“하지 마!”  
닥터와 마스터가 동시에 외쳤다.  
“그러죠. 저는 이만 할 일도 있고.”  
케이트가 시계를 보았다.  
“그럼 안녕히 계세요, 여러분.”  
케이트가 그 자리를 떠났다. 그 뒷모습을 보며 닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“지능은 둘째치고, 준장은 저렇게 무서운 사람 아니었는데....”  
“군인들을 강제로 끌고 다니는 건 역시 아무나 할 수 있는 일은 아니구나아....”

 

타디스는 유닛 본부 내에 세워두게 되었다.  
마스터는 차라리 대학 교정에 세워두고 싶어했지만 체포 안 하고 놔둔다고 해도 감시의 눈길까지 늦추고 싶지는 않은 사람들의 의견이 강했기 때문에 그렇게 되었다. 명목상으론 각종 증오의 대상이 되어 있는 마스터를 보호한다고 하지만 마스터를 증오하고 해치려는 자들 대다수가 유닛에 소속되어 있거나 관련 있는 자들인데다 아직 내사가 진행 중인 상황에서는 눈 가리고 아웅에 불과했다.  
출근은 잭이 차로 태워다주게 되었다. 그 차에 비밀리에 GPS며 원격 통제 장치며 등등이 설치되어있는 건 알지만 마스터는 모르는 체 했다. 분해해 살피지도 않았다.  
마스터는 여전히 대학에서 연구를 했다. 예전보단 연구과제의 난이도는 올라가고 기한은 짧아진 것도 같지만 그는 불평하지 않았다. 어차피 진행중이던 프로젝트 내 이고 그가 계속 해리 틸롯 교수였대도 언젠가는 다룰 항목이었다. 게다가 안 그래도 심심하던 차였다.  
잭은 여전히 대학에서 경비로 근무하며 닥터한테까지 알릴 필요는 없는 사소한 외계인 문제들(위블이라든가, 누구네 집 뒤뜰에 우주선 잔해처럼 보이는 쓰레기가 추락했다든가 하는 일들)이 생기면 동원되기도 했다.  
가장 재앙을 만난 건 도리어 닥터 쪽이었다. 할 일은 없지 타디스로 어디 놀러 나가지도 못하지 심심하고 답답해서 아주 죽을 지경이었다.

일주일은 타디스를 정비한다거나 하면서 버텼다.  
2주째가 되자 유닛 본부 건물 내에 있는 모든 기계란 기계는 죄다 스캔해봐서 뭔가 안 되는 게 있으면 고치고 다녔다. 처음에는 다들 괜찮게 여기며 놔뒀지만 휴게실의 커피머신에서 서른 한 가지 맛 아이스크림으로 만든 아포가토가 나오는 지경에 이르자 사전 허가를 받지 않은 모든 종류의 개조 및 개선을 전면 금지당하고 말았다.  
“아포가토가 어디가 어때서.”  
닥터가 한탄했다.  
“모두들 아이스크림은 좋아하잖아, 그러니 맹숭맹숭하게 커피만 마시지 말고 아이스크림도 곁들여 먹으면 좋은데, 인간들은 왜 이런 좋은 걸 만들어 놓고도 먹으려 하지를 않아....”  
그가 서럽게 우는 걸로밖에 안 보이는 태도로 아포가토를 퍼먹었다. 옆에서 마스터가 핀잔을 주었다.  
“‘인간들에게 시대에 안 맞는 오버테크놀러지를 주지 않는다.’ 에서 뭘 못 알아 들은 거냐.”  
“오버테크놀러지 아냐! 사람들이 이미 만들었잖아, 아이스크림+커피 조합!”  
“...내가 말한 건 서른 한 가지 아이스크림 믹스를 퍼 넣지 않아도 알아서 아이스크림을 조합해 내놓는 기능 쪽을 말한 거다만.”  
마스터가 닥터 옆에 있는 다른 그릇을 들고 아이스크림과 커피를 떠먹었다.  
“뭐, 아포가토가 맛이 있다는 데에는 나도 이의가 없다만. 잭, 너도?”  
“난 바닐라로 줘.”  
마스터가 바닐라 아포가토를 잭에게 건네주었다.  
“근데 대체 몇 개나 더 남은 거야?”  
잭이 물었다. 마스터가 유닛 내 급식소의 긴 식탁 위를 헤아렸다.  
“백 스물 세 그릇.”  
“맙소사.”  
“인간의 호기심이 성장의 원동력이라지만, 기계에서 아이스크림을 얼마나 만들 수 있는지 알아보겠다며 아포가토를 이백개 쯤 뽑아버렸을 때는 저주받은 심성으로밖에 안 느껴져.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“궁금한 사람도 이해는 가, 커피도 백 잔이 안 나올 것 같은 작은 기계에서 아이스크림이 끝도 한도 없이 나오면.”  
“메이스 대령이 곧 비번인 군인들을 잔뜩 보내줄테니까 그 사람들에게 먹이랬어.”  
닥터가 서럽게 말했다.  
“그 기계 분해해서 치우는 조건으로.”  
“타디스 부엌에 놓죠, 뭐.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“맛있는데요. 날마다 먹어도 안 질리겠어요.”  
닥터가 감격했다.  
“잭.....”  
“군인들 오기 전에 나는 이만 가보마.”  
마스터가 일어났다. 닥터가 조금 시무룩해졌다.  
“여전히 사람 대하기는 불편해?”  
“사람 전반이 아니라 유닛의 군인들 대하기가 불편해.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“다들 날 미워하잖냐. 아 그래, 나도 내가 잘못한 일인 거 알고 있는데 안다고 해서 대하기 편해지는 건 아니니까.”  
“음, 그 점은 이해해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
마스터는 나가고 닥터와 잭이 곧 몰려온 군인들에게 아포가토를 나누어주었다. 다행히도 모두들 맛있어 하며 좋아하고 두 개씩 먹기도 해서 닥터는 무척 기뻐했고 그 일은 그런대로 잘 마무리되었다.

 

그러나 닥터는 여전히 심심했다.  
호위병을 대동하고 외출을 해서 게임기와 소프트를 새로 장만하기도 했지만 타디스에서 하자니 어쩐지 외로웠고 휴게실로 들고 갔더니 즉시 쫓겨났다.  
“왜, 놀라고 있는 곳이잖아! 거기 TV도 큰 거 있는데!”  
“그리고 혼자 하기 재미없다고 대전하자고 주위 사람들을 꼬드겨서는 30초 만에 발라버릴거잖아요, 군인들의 정신건강을 생각해야죠.”  
잭이 타박했다.  
“너 같이 외로움 못 견디는 녀석이 혼자 있겠다고 뻗댄 적이 있다는 게 놀랍다.”  
마스터는 감탄하는 건지 괴롭히는 건지 알 수 없는 태도로 말했다.  
“나도 군인들의 건강을 생각하고 있어, 그래서 식사 만드는 거 돕겠다고 나섰는데 또 쫓겨났다고.”  
닥터가 툴툴거렸다.  
“닥터, 인간은 피시핑거를 커스터드에 찍어먹지 않는다는 거 알고 있죠?”  
“나도 사람들의 보통 입맛이 어떤지는 알아.”  
닥터가 휙 토라졌다.  
“잭, 말해두는데 타임로드도 보통은 그렇게 안 먹어. 어디까지나 닥터만 그런 거야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“응, 그럴 거라고 생각했어. 닥터도 이전엔 그런 거 안 먹었고....”  
“할 일이 없어~ 심심해~”  
닥터가 방안을 뒹굴었다.  
“정 그럼 너도 유닛의 연구 개발 분과 중에 한 자리 차지하고.”  
“그건 싫어.”  
닥터가 냉큼 말했다.  
“준장이나 조와 같이 지내던 때가 즐겁긴 했지만 그래도 그건 유배 시절이고 그 때를 반복하고 싶지는 않아.”  
마스터는 지금도 어느 의미 유배나 마찬가지라고 말하려다 입을 다물었다. 닥터가 반대 방향으로 또 한번 뒹굴었다.  
“타디스로 놀러 갔다 오면 좋은데. 가버릴까? 어차피 인간들이 막을 수 있는 것도 아니잖아.”  
“가는 건 좋은데 돌아왔을 때 어떻게 하지? 지금 사람들이 날 이대로 놔두는 건 날 믿어서가 아니라 이렇게 느슨하게나마 날 잡아뒀다고, 너와 나에 대해 통제력이 있다고 착각하기 때문이야.”  
말하다 마스터가 잭에게 미안한 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“신경 쓰지 말고 계속해.”  
잭이 손짓했다.  
“난 인간이니까 사람들이 불안해하는 정도가 다르고말고.”  
“그래. 그런데 이런 상황에서 닥터가 사전에 허락을 구한다거나 하는 절차도 없이 멋대로 놀러나가 그 통제력에 대한 환상을 깨버리면 어떻게 되겠어?”  
“으으음.....”  
닥터가 다시 뒹굴었다.  
“그래서 말없이 경내를 벗어나지 말라고 하는 건가.”  
“그런 거지.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다. 잭과 마스터는 조금 불길한 기분을 느꼈다. 닥터가 이렇게 얌전히 납득하고 끝날 리가 없다는 생각이 새록새록 들었다.  
“저, 무슨 생각해?”  
마스터가 그 치고는 몹시 조심스러운 태도로 닥터에게 물었다.  
“응? 경내에서 그럼 뭘 하고 놀아야 사람들에게 안 방해될까 하는 생각.”  
“정말로?”  
마스터는 놀랐다. 잭도 놀랐다.  
“결혼하면 철든다는 말 진짜였구나...”  
“아니, 아직 안도하면 안 돼, 상대는 닥터다. 이래놓고 무슨 짓을 벌일지 몰라. 경내에 머무른다는 조건만 충족하면 무슨 짓이든 해도 된다고 생각하고 있을 지도 몰라.”  
“마스터, 너무해.”  
닥터가 입을 비죽 내밀었다.  
“미안, 하지만 너의 비상식을 한두 번 겪었어야지.”  
“결혼하면 철드는 건 확실히 맞는 것 같아. 네가 그 정도 말에 미안하다고 다 하고.”  
“음?”  
잭의 말을 듣고, 자기가 무슨 말을 했는지 생각해 보고 마스터는 당황했다.  
“아니, 방금은 정말로 미안해서라기보다 애가 삐지니까 달래려고....”  
“주위 사람의 감정을 이해하고 거기에 맞춰 반응해 달래기까지 한다고? 오, 우주에 사이코패스가 하나 줄어들고 있는 것 같은데.”  
“놀리지 마!”  
“이해해줘, 마스터.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“잭 역시 네 변화에 적응하려고 열심인 거니까. 놀리는 건 친근감의 표현이라고?”  
“너 내가 애 취급한다고 다시 삐진 거지, 그렇지.”  
“그야 난 네 배우자이지 아기가 아닌걸.”  
“.....잠깐만요, 아기 해서 생각났는데.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“닥터, 혹시 크레이그와 소피에게 그 후에 연락했어요?”  
“..........앗!!”  
닥터가 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다.  
“그, 그러고 보니 잊고 있었어어! 이걸 어쩌면 좋지?”  
마스터는 어리둥절했다.  
“뭐.... 연락한지 꽤 되긴 했다만 그렇게 난리칠 일은 아니잖아? 지금이라도 안부전화라도 하면.”  
“아니, 단지 친구에게 오래 연락 안 했다의 문제가 아니라.”  
잭이 설명했다.  
“내가 너 차에 싣고 도망가던 때 기억해? 우리가 닥터 빼놓고 섹....”  
“설명할 말이 그거밖에 없어?”  
닥터가 불만에 차서 말을 잘랐다.  
“응, 그 때가 왜?”  
“그때 너, 깨어보니 갑자기 내가 있었는데 왜인지 안 궁금했냐?”  
“그거야, 그때 난 치료적 가사 상태에 빠져있었으니까. 닥터가 날 어디 숨겨뒀는데 네가 찾아내서.”  
“맞는데, 닥터가 널 숨겨둔 곳이 소피랑 크레이그가 둘만의 여행을 가 있던 호텔방 옆이었어.”  
“뭐라고.”  
마스터가 어이없다는 눈으로 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“타디스로 여기저기 돌아다녀야 하는데 환자를 싣고 다니기는 부담스럽고, 아무도 모르는 곳에 혼자 놔두는 건 또 너무 무책임해보어서.... 너무 일찍 깨어나거나 다른 무슨 문제가 일어날 수도 있고, 그래서 아침저녁 들여다보기만 해달라고 하며 맡겼어. 그랬더니 잭한테 연락이 가서.....”  
“친구들에게 말도 안 되는 폐 끼치는 버릇 좀 고쳐라. 그러다 친구 없어질라.”  
마스터가 타박했다.  
“닥터보다도 친구 없는 주제에 큰소리는.”  
잭이 비웃었다. 마스터는 반박하지 못했다.  
“...아무튼, 그럼 그 직후로 가서 잠시 만나고 오면 어때? 전화만 하는 것 보다 안심될 거고, 너희가 그 동안 그 가족 근처에도 간 적이 없다면 패러독스 위험도 거의 없을 거고.”  
“......응, 그 수 밖에 없겠지....”  
“좋게 생각해요, 닥터. 도와줬던 친구를 안심시키기 위해서라고 설명하면 타디스 타고 나가는 이유론 충분히 그럴듯하잖아요. 그리고 떠난 김에, 조금 길을 돌아서 올 수도 있지요.”  
닥터의 표정이 환해졌다.  
“잭 넌 천재야.”  
그가 잭 목에 꼭 매달려 부비댔다.  
“교묘하게 자기 이익을 끼워 넣다니, 닥터 만나기 전에 뭐 했는지가 마음에 와 닿는 구나.”  
마스터가 빈정거렸다.  
“그래서 넌 놀러가기 싫은 거야?”  
닥터가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
“그럼 우리 갔다 오는 동안 여기서...”  
“어이 무슨 농담을.”  
마스터도 와서 잭과 닥터를 아울러 끌어안았다.  
“띠땅네 초기 지역에 가서 산버섯 요리를 먹자.”  
“그거 좋지!”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“자, 그럼 가자, 산버섯을 먹으러!”  
“이 말 크레이그에게 들려줄까.”  
마스터가 심술궂은 표정을 했다. 잭이 그를 쥐어박았다.  
“하지 마.”

 

닥터는 잭이 마스터를 싣고 떠나고 닥터가 그들을 쫒아 떠난 지 이틀 뒤로 딱 맞춰가는 데 성공했다. 크레이그와 소피에겐 그동안 해리를 치료하는 게 급해서 바로 연락하지 못했다고 사과했다. 두 사람은 관대하게 이해해주었다.  
오해는 아니지만 나쁜 인상을 줄까봐 잭은 결혼반지를 빼었다. 크레이그와 소피는 닥터와 해리의 이전 결혼반지는 본 적이 없으므로 닥터와 마스터마저도 새 결혼반지를 감출 필요는 없어서 다행이었다.  
못 본 새 부쩍 자라 이젠 제법 걷고 말도 한 마디 씩 하는 알피하고도 놀고 지난 번 여행에 폐를 끼쳤으니 같이 여행가자고 제안했다가 예의바르게 거절도 당하고 대신 아기도 갈 수 있는 레스토랑에서 저녁을 산 뒤 세 사람은 예정대로 산버섯 요리를 먹으러 갔다.  
저녁 먹은 직후인데 또 먹으러 가냐는 불평은 기우로 끝났다. 숲을 훼손하려는 밀렵꾼 일당으로 몰려 갇혔다가 탈출하고 쫓기고 진짜 밀렵꾼을 만나고 밀렵꾼으로 오인 받은 다른 선량한 사람들도 만나고 우여곡절 끝에 숲의 사람들과 바다의 사람들 사이에 날 뻔 한 큰 싸움을 중재하고 났을 땐 배 꺼지긴 예저녁이고 하루를 통째로 굶고 달려 다닌 다음이었다.  
“닥터랑 평화롭고 재미있게 여행 다닐 수 있을 거라고 생각했다니 내가 여전히 미쳤던 게 틀림없어.”  
마스터가 분노를 담아 버섯을 씹었다.  
“어이 좋은 쪽을 생각하라고. 덕분에 산요리 뿐만 아니라 바다요리까지 맛보게 됐잖아. “  
잭은 보다 여유로운 태도로 커다란 갯가재의 껍질을 부쉈다.  
“음, 이거 진짜 맛있는데. 먹어볼래?”  
“됐어, 나도 까먹을 수 있....”  
“아~”  
“....아.”  
먹을 걸로 마스터를 입 다물게 해 놓고 잭이 아주 만족스러운 표정으로 웃었다. 마스터는 어쩐지 진 것 같아서 마음이 찜찜했지만 트집 잡을 것도 없어서 가만히 있었다.  
“둘 다 벌써 배부른 건 아니지? 저기 족장 아저씨가 이것도 먹어보라며 줬어. 구우면 맛있대.”  
닥터가 작은 빨간색 열매를 한 바구니 들고 왔다.  
“구워서요? 날로 먹을 것 같이 생겼는데.”  
“아니, 굽는 거래. 날로 먹으면 아리댔어. 내가 혀로 핥아봤는데 실제로 아려.”  
“그런 건 그냥 먹던 사람 말을 믿어라, 자신을 생체실험용으로 쓰지 말고.”  
마스터가 잔소리하며 바구니를 받아들고 열매를 쪼개 씨를 뺀 뒤 달군 돌 위에 얹었다. 구워지면서 달콤하고 구수한 냄새가 풍겼다.  
“생김새는 체리인데 맛은 달고 새콤한 밤 같아.”  
닥터가 낼콤 집어 맛을 보았다.  
“음, 그리고 더 구워야겠다. 아직도 좀 아려.”  
혀를 빼물고 있는 닥터를 보는 띠땅과 마쉬나 대표의 눈에 이런저런 생각이 많이 지나가는 것 같았으나 잭은 못 본 척 했다. 저런 어린애 같은 사람에게 눌려 서로 양보하고 합의안에 서명한 게 당장은 억울하게 느껴지더라도 장기적으로 볼 땐 그 합의가 양 종족의 번영에 더 기여할 것이다.  
“이거 좀 갖다가 마사나 케이트한테도 맛보였으면 좋겠다.”  
다 구워져 아린 맛이 사라진 열매를 먹으며 닥터가 말했다.  
“옆길로 새서 놀고 왔다고 광고할 일 있냐.”  
마스터가 반대했다.  
“아, 그런 문제가 있구나.”  
닥터가 조금 시무룩해졌다.  
“마사 정도는 괜찮지 않을까요, 통제력에 대한 환상 같은 것하고 별로 상관없는 사람이고 닥터가 본의 아니게 엉뚱한 데 많이 가는 거 경험으로 알고 있으니 바로 오려고 했는데 그만 전쟁 위험 있는 동네에 떨어져 해결하고 왔다고 하면 납득할 거고.”  
“그건 그렇군.”  
잭의 말에 마스터도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아, 그럼 이거 한바구니 가져다줘야지.”  
닥터가 신이 나서 여기 사람들에게 말하러 갔다. 그 뒷모습을 잭이 아련한 눈을 하고 쳐다보았다.  
“역시 닥터도 많이 변했어.”  
“친구들을 챙겨서? 결혼해서 철들었다고 하게?”  
“철... 보다도, 이제 떠돌아다니는 게 닥터의 삶이 아니라 떠돌다 집에 돌아가는 게 닥터의 삶이 된 것 같아.”  
“.....................음.”  
마스터도 같이 닥터의 뒷모습을 쳐다보았다.  
“그런데.....”  
“응?”  
“집 없잖아.”  
“...그렇지, 집 없지.”  
유닛 본부로 돌아간다 해도 거기를 집이라 부를 수 있을 리 만무했다. 마스터와 잭은 말없이 닥터만 나란히 바라보았다.


	71. Chapter 71

타디스로 여행 다녀오고 잠시는 괜찮았다. 하지만 언제까지나 그럴 수는 없었다.  
이들이 유닛에 머무른지 두 달이 좀 더 된 어느날 잭과 마스터가 퇴근해보니 닥터가 커다란 외발 자전거를 탄 채 건물 주위를 돌고 있었다.  
“안녕~ 어서와!”  
닥터가 귀가를 환영하는 건지 균형을 잡기 위해 파닥거리는 건지 알기 힘든 태도로 손을 흔들었다.  
“뭐하냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“응, 보다시피 외발자전거를 연습하고 있어. 자전거는 한 번 배우면 안 잊는다더니 정말인가봐.”  
“전에 자전거 배운 적 있어요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“당연하지, 나 내연기관이 일반화되기 전의 영국에도 몇 차례나 방문한 적이 있단 말이야.”  
잭의 머릿속에 빅토리아풍의 근엄한 신사들이 팔을 파닥거리며 커다란 외발자전거를 타는 광경이 떠올랐다.  
“.....잭?”  
잭이 파다닥 머리를 털자 마스터가 걱정스러운 눈으로 그를 바라보았다.  
“닥터는 팔을 파닥거리고 넌 머리를...”  
“아냐!”  
닥터와 동류로 취급된 데 잭이 격렬한 거부 의사를 나타냈다. 그걸로 모자라 복수로 마스터의 손을 잡아서 자기 이마에 가져다 대었다.  
“무..... 이런 거 보여주지 마아아!”  
마스터가 잭의 손을 뿌리치고 멀리 도망갔다.  
“너, 너.... 평소에 머릿속이 섹스로 꽉 차 있던 때가 나았어!”  
“곽 차 있는 건 아니야, 가끔은 딴 생각도 한다고.”  
“거짓말 마!”  
마스터는 양 손으로 머리를 감싸쥐고 나무에 머리를 박았다.  
“왜 그래, 마스터. 머리아파? 잭이 성희롱했어?”  
닥터가 외발자전거에서 뛰어내려 마스터 곁으로 왔다.  
“성희롱이었음 좋았지.”  
마스터가 닥터의 머리를 잡고 이마를 맞대 잭이 상상한 이미지를 닥터의 마음에 흘려 넣었다.  
“이게.... 으하하.”  
괴로워하는 마스터와는 달리 닥터는 배를 잡고 웃었다.  
“이거 좋네, 정말 이런 식이었어도 좋았을텐데.”  
“좋지 않아!”  
“큰 바퀴 자전거 같은 거 생각해보면 충분히 가능하잖아? 그 당시에 외발자전거가 유행하면...”  
“그러기만 해봐.”  
마스터가 목소리를 깔고 위협했다.  
“빅토리아조에 외발자전거가 유행하면 난 앨버트공에게 결혼 선물로 라텍스 콘돔을 큰 상자로 선물할 거니까!”  
닥터의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“그건 역사를 바꾸는 행위야! 그 커플이 피임을 했다간 러시아 혁명이 제 때 안 일어나게 된다고!”  
“어차피 일어나긴 몇 십년 오차로 일어날 걸 뭐. 외발자전거가 유행하다 교통사고로 사람들이 대량으로 죽어나가면 그게 더 역사에 해가 될 걸?”  
“외발자전거 좀 탔다고 해서 대량으로 죽어나갈 것 까지는... 알았어, 알았어.”  
닥터가 투덜대었다.  
“정말로 유행시키겠다고 한 것도 아닌데.”  
“너라면 정말로 할 것 같잖냐.”  
마스터가 고개를 젓고 잔디밭에서 나왔다.  
“이런 건 어디서 찾은 거야?”  
“타디스에서 잡동사니를 뒤지다 발견했어.”  
닥터가 자랑스럽게 말했다.  
“체인이라든가 고장난 부위는 내가 고쳤어. 마침 나 요새 운동도 부족하고, 자전거 정도는 본부 내에서도 탈 수 있겠다 싶어서 들고 나온 거야.”  
“평범한 두바퀴 자전거였다면 칭찬해줬을 텐데요..”  
잭이 말끝을 흐렸다.  
“닥터 하는 일에서 평범을 바라는 게 잘못이지.”  
마스터가 포기한 어조로 말하며 자전거를 들어올렸다.  
“들어가서 저녁 먹자, 닥터. 그런데 네가 이거 타는 거 순찰 도는 병사들이 걸리적거려하지 않든?”  
“길을 막거나 사람들과 부딪치지는 않게 조심했어.”  
“그래 그건 잘했어.”  
마스터가 닥터를 다독이며 건물 안으로 들어갔다.  
“노는 건 좋은데 여기 다른 사람들은 일하는 중이니까, 방해하지 말고.”  
“와, 철든 발언.”  
잭이 감탄했다.  
“당연하잖아, 이 이상 미움 받아서 어쩔 거야.”  
“무슨 일 있어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“메이스 대령이 너한텐 말 안 했어? 날 몰래 빼돌려 죽이려고 손타란하고 정보를 주고 받았던 자들 내사가 끝났어. 예상보다 처벌이 무거웠나보더라고.”  
“그 사람들 잘못했으면 인류 멸망에 협력한 게 되었을 거야.”  
닥터가 강경하게 말했다.  
“내가 널 소중히 생각하는 것과는 별개로 그런 행위는 용서할 수 없어.”  
“용서할 필요는 없어, 그저 여기 상주군인 중 몇몇이 처벌받았고 개중에는 그게 내 탓이라고 생각하는 사람들이 있을.... 많을 테니까 날 감싼 너도 필요 이상 반감을 사지 않도록 조심을 하란 말이지.”  
“너무 휘젓고 다니지만 않으면 돼요.”  
닥터가 의문점을 입에 올리기 전에 잭이 재빨리 말했다.  
“사람은 자기와 다른 걸 싫어하니까요, 주위 사람들과 너무 동떨어지게 행동하지 않는 정도면 되어요.”  
“그런 거 재미 없어.”  
“알지만 상황이 어쩔 수 없잖아요.”  
잭이 닥터의 어깨를 안았다.  
“오늘 저녁은 뭐 먹을까요. 운동도 했는데 피시핑거 튀길까요?”  
“응!”  
닥터가 활짝 웃었다. 잭은 마스터에게 미안한 시선을 보냈다.  
“나보고도 커스터드를 먹으라고만 하지 않으면.”  
“아, 너 철 들고 나니 진짜 귀여워.”  
“안 귀엽거든! 그리고 너도 철 좀 들어!”  
“난 이미 철...”  
“머리가 섹스로 꽉 차있지 않다고, 응?”  
마스터가 자기 머리 위에 얹힌 잭의 손을 가리켰다.  
“.....아차.”

 

케이트는 찾아온 손님을 맞아들였다.  
“오감보 대위입니다.”  
상대가 먼저 자기소개를 했다.  
“스튜어트 연구개발부장입니다. 마스터 문제로 이야기 하고 싶으신 게 있다고요.”  
“예. 제 부하들에게서 들은 불평사항입니다만.”  
“그가 누구를 괴롭히거나 기타 적절치 못한 행동을 했습니까?”  
“아니오, 실은 반대입니다.”  
케이트는 끼어들지 않을테니 마음껏 말해보라는 표정을 했다.  
“적절치 못한 행동을 하는 건 주로 닥터입니다. 그리고 그가 뭔가 장난 같은 소동을 낼 경우 잭 하크니스와 마스터가 그를 혼내고 사건을 수습합니다. 닥터가 설치한 이상한 기계를 떼어가거나 병사들에게 폐를 끼치지 말라고 잔소리를 하거나.”  
케이트는 조금 어리둥절했다.  
“문제가 폭주하지 않고 그들 내에서 수습이 된다면 좋은 일이 아닙니까.”  
“그건 좋지만 그걸 주위에서 목격하는 사람들이 정신적 타격을 받습니다. 닥터가 괴상한 짓을 하는 건, 이해할만 합니다. 그는 보기에도 괴짜 천재형이고 예전 행적 등을 봐도 알 수 있는, 한마디로 예상 범위 내의 일이니까요. 그런데 마스터가 문젯거리를 고치거나 수습하고 닥터에게 보다 상식에 맞는 충고를 한다고요? 이건 솔직히 어떻게 생각해야 할지 전혀 모르겠습니다. 내심 마스터의 언행에 동조하고 만 병사들이 그가 누군지 상기한 뒤 정신적 충격을 겪는 이 상황을 어떻게 해결하면 좋을까요?”  
오감보 대위가 말을 마쳤다. 케이트는 심각한 표정을 지었다.  
“마스터가 바람직하지 못한 언행을 하도록 유도하는 게 해결책이 될 수 없다는 건 이해하고 계시겠지요.”  
“물론입니다.”  
“그렇다면 할 수 있는 일은 하나밖에 없겠군요. 닥터가 잔소리 들을 짓을 하지 못하게 하는 겁니다.”  
“그런 게 가능합니까?”  
오감보 대위가 놀라서 물었다.  
“물론 아니지요, 닥터를 타디스에 가두고 나오지 못하게 하지 않는 한.”  
오감보는 김빠진 표정을 했다.  
“그렇게 하실 겁니까?”  
“그랬다간 도망가버릴까 두렵습니다. 지금으로선 닥터에게는 좀 얌전히 지내라는 훈계를 하고 잭과 마스터에게는 닥터에게 잔소리하는 역할을 되도록 잭 하크니스가 하도록 당부하는 게 최선입니다.”  
오감보도 동의한다는 표정을 했다.  
“저도 가능하면 부하들이 닥터에게 가까이 가지 않도록 지시하겠습니다.”  
“그래주시면 도움이 될 겁니다. 그럼 내친김에 잔소리를 하러 가야겠군요.”  
케이트가 일어났다.  
“같이 가시겠습니까?”  
“아니오. 훈계는 스튜어트 부장님께 맡기고 저는 제 부하들을 단속하러 가겠습니다.”  
케이트는 고개를 끄덕이고 사무실을 나갔다. 오감보 대위도 그와 같이 나왔다.  
그런데 조금 복도를 걷다 보니 밖이 소란스러웠다. 오감보 대위가 창 밖을 내다보았다.  
“스튜어트 부장님.”  
“네.”  
“아무래도 우리 목적지가 같은 것 같습니다.”  
“..네?”  
케이트도 창 밖을 내다보고 상황을 이해했다.  
“빨리 가봐야겠군요.”

 

두 사람이 현장에 도착했을 땐 마스터는 당장 무기를 꺼내도 이상하지 않은 험악한 표정으로 몰려든 군인들을 노려보고 있었고 잭은 닥터의 머리에 거즈 뭉치를 대고 누르는 중이었다.  
“무슨 일입니까?”  
케이트가 대표로 물었다. 마스터가 뭐라 고함이라도 칠 듯이 입을 벌렸으나 곧 아무 말 하지 않고 입을 다물었다.  
“저기, 잭. 됐어. 이젠 괜찮아, 피도 멎었고.”  
닥터가 잭의 손을 밀어내고 일어났다.  
“어, 안녕 케이트. 여긴 웬일이야?”  
“닥터, 다친 겁니까?”  
“응, 뭐, 조금. 아무 일도 아니니까 다들 가서 하던 일 해.”  
닥터가 손을 내저었다.  
“아무 일도 아니긴 뭐가!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“네, 이건 아무 일도 아닌 게 아니어 보이는데요.”  
오감보 대위가 길 옆에 쓰러져 있는 자전거를 보았다. 자전거가 날아가 처박힌 조금 앞쪽으로 화단 옆의 좁은 길을 가로질러 낮게 낚싯줄이 매여 있었다.  
“봤으면 알겠지. 이건 누군가 닥터를 노리고 일부러 한 짓이야.”  
마스터가 주장했다.  
“닥터가 계속 외발자전거로 웃기는 짓을 했다면 나도 심경까지는 이해할 수 있지만, 적어도 지금은 평범한 자전거로 사람들이 잘 안 다니는 정원 사잇길을 달리고 있었잖아! 그런데.....”  
“닥터가 외발자전거 묘기로 신경 거슬리게 했다고 해도 그건 저한테 와서 항의할 일이지 길에 줄을 매 둘 일이 아닙니다.”  
케이트가 말했다.  
“어, 뭐 착오일지도 모르잖아, 낚싯줄을 가지고 놀다가 깜빡 안 걷고 놔뒀다던가. 꼭 날 노리고 상해를 입힐 목적으로 이랬다고 결정할 필요는....”  
“정원 구석에서 혼자 낚싯줄을 묶으며 논다고요? 제 부하 중에 그런 음침한 녀석은 없습니다.”  
오감보 대위가 닥터의 변명을 막았다.  
“정식으로 항의는 못 하고 몰래 길에 줄을 맬 만큼 음침한 녀석은 있고?”  
마스터가 빈정거렸다. 잭이 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“저기, 나 별로 안 다쳤으니까 우리 소동내지 말자, 응?”  
닥터가 필사적으로 분위기를 진정시키려 노력했다.  
“누가 했는지 알아낼 수 있는 일도 아니잖아.”  
“너, 걸려 넘어진 게 나였어도 똑같은 소리 했을 거냐?”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“너 자신이 다치는 데에는 왜 신경 안 쓰는데?”  
“.....미안, 마스터.”  
닥터가 순순히 사과했다.  
“하지만 지금은 날 위해서라도 소동을 키우고 싶지는 않아.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이런 일이 일어날 만큼 반감을 모은 게 마스터를 모함하고 죽이려 든 자들이 처벌받아서 일어난 일이라면 이런 짓 한 사람을 찾아서 또 처벌하려 드는 건 반감만 더 키우는 일이 아닐까?”  
“반대로 이런 짓을 저질렀는데도 아무런 처벌도 안 받다보면 널 공격해도 괜찮다는 착각을 하는 놈이 생길거고 그러다 보면 나와 잭도 공격받게 될 거야.”  
마스터가 주장했다.  
닥터와 마스터가 서로 노려보다 동시에 잭에게 고개를 돌렸다. 잭은 잠깐 고민했다.  
“기본적으로 마스터 의견에 찬성이지만 반감을 더 사지 않는 것도 중요하긴 해. 문제는 어떻게 위협적이지도 얕잡아보이지도 않으면서 반감을 사지 않느냐인데.”  
그가 유닛 소속인 두 여성을 흘끔 보았다.  
“이건 그냥 사고로 두고, 앞으로의 안전 대책을 논의하는 편이 좋을 것 같네요. 아, 걱정 말아요. 닥터는 확실하게 얌전히 시킬 테니까.”  
잭이 두 사람에게 윙크했다.  
“가끔은 잭 머리 위에 크게 ‘유부남' 네온 사인을 만들어 달고 싶어져.”  
마스터가 투덜대었다.  
“아니지, 그 말을 보고 마음에 새겨야 할 사람은 상대방보다 잭이니까, 표지판을 만들되 머리 위로 매달아서 눈 앞으로 늘어뜨려야지.”  
닥터가 정정했다.  
“말 앞에 당근입니까.”  
말보다 행동. 잭이 망가진 자전거를 들고 닥터의 손을 잡아 끌어당겼다.  
“우린 타디스로 들어갑시다.”  
“너 내 편 드는 척 하면서 결국 닥터 편 들었지.”  
그들을 쫓아가며 마스터가 불평했다.  
“무슨 소리야, 처벌이 필요하다는 데는 적극 찬성이야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그저 그게 꼭 공식적일 필요는 없단 말일 뿐이지....”  
세 사람이 타디스를 세워둔 건물 안으로 들어갔다. 케이트와 오감보는 그 뒷모습을 한참동안 쳐다보았다.  
“죽이거나 큰 부상을 입히는 건 절대 용납 못한다고 전해주시기 바랍니다.”  
오감보가 말했다.  
“전치 3주 이내나 웃음거리가 되는 정도가 적당할 것 같군요. 저는 자수를 권유해보겠습니다.”  
“기왕 반감을 사지 않으려고 노력하는 거 너무 화려한 보복은 좋지 못하다고 확실히 말해두겠습니다.”  
케이트가 답했다.  
“하지만 정말, 지속적인 해결책을 속히 찾아야겠어요.”  
오감보도 말없이 동의했다.


	72. Chapter 72

그러고도 며칠이 더 흘렀다.  
닥터는 말썽 부리지 말란 얘기를 듣다 지쳐 완전히 우울해져있었다. 잭이 그의 기분을 풀어보려고 열심히 노력하고 머리를 짜냈으나 큰 도움은 되지 않았다. 결국 닥터는 이 참에 타디스나 손보겠다고 찾아가 보기도 힘든 타디스 깊숙이에 처박혔다. 잭도 우울해져 커피나 마시려고 식당으로 갔다. 거기엔 마스터가 먼저 와 있었다.  
“너도 커피?”  
“응.”  
마스터는 군말 없이 커피 두 잔을 내렸다. 잭은 같이 먹을 과자 같은 게 있나 찬장을 뒤적이다 냉장고에서 언제, 누가, 왜 사다놨는지 모를 차과자를 발견했다.  
‘...상하지는 않았겠지?’  
“닥터는?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“타디스 중심부로 들어갔어.”  
“음.”  
닥터를 생각하고 잭은 다시 우울해졌다. 세계 멸망을 쫓... 놀러 다니던 게 일상이던 사람이 안은 넓다곤 해도 좁은 타디스에 갇힌 채 그 좋아하는 말썽.. 아니라 여행도 못 다니고 있으려니 얼마나 답답하고 불편할까.  
“무슨 우울한 생각을 하는 거냐.”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“우울한 생각이라기보다, 닥터 생각.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“역시 닥터는 여행을 다녀야 행복하다는 생각. 어떻게 해야 유닛 몰래 여행을..... 아!”  
잭의 표정이 확 펴졌다.  
“타디스 조용히 이착륙 가능하잖아? 그러니 어디서 타디스와 똑같이 생긴 전화 박스를 하나 구해다 여기 놓고 우린 타디스 타고....”  
“임시방편일 뿐이야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“좋은 아이디어인 건 틀림없지만.”  
“그럼 네 의견은 뭔데?”  
“닥터한테는 나돌아 다닐 자유와, 헤매다 돌아갈 집이 필요해.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그리고 현재 그에겐 둘 다 없지. 나를 유닛으로부터 보호하기 위해.”  
“야.”  
잭이 정색했다.  
“혹시라도 바보 같은 생각 하는 거라면.”  
“응?”  
마스터가 무슨 헛소리를 하느냐는 표정으로 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“바보 같은 생각? 무슨 바보 같은 생각? 너 지금 누구랑 말하고 있는지는 기억하냐?”  
“............아.”  
그리고 잭은 기억했다. 마스터. 잭과 만난 이후만 세서 세 번은 죽었으나 그 때 마다 살아나고 어떤 목숨의 위기에도 살 길을 마련해 놨던, 살고자 하는 집념은 우주 제일임이 틀림없는 데다 그걸 가능하게 하는 지식과 기술을 지닌 타임로드.  
“그래서 네가 추천하는 우주 악당식 해결책은 뭔데?”  
“너 내가 우주 악당이던 시절이 그립냐?”  
“아니. 지금 묶이는 방식이 그 때 보다 좋아.”  
마스터는 입만 덥석덥석하더니 고개를 돌리고 커피를 벌컥벌컥 마셨다. 잭은 방긋 웃으며 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“그럼 말을 바꿔서, 뉴 마스터식 방법은 뭐야?”  
“말해주지 말까보다.”  
“달링~ 그러지 말고오~”  
“떨어져!! .... 허상 같은 걸 남기지 않고 떠나는 거지.”  
“돌아왔을 땐?”  
“뭐하러 돌아오는데.”  
잭은 잠시 할 말을 잊었다.  
“아예 뜨자고?”  
“그래. 집은 다른 곳에 마련할 수도 있어. 꼭 지구일 필요가 없다고. 닥터가 정 지구가 좋다고 떼를 쓴 다면, 40세기 정도로 가주면 돼. 그럼 너도 결혼반지를 뺄 필요도 없고.”  
“결혼반지를 목걸이로 걸고 다니는 것도 충분히 로맨틱해.”  
“남들 눈에 띄어서 나와 작년 파티에 소개받았던 남편이라던 사람과 바뀐 반지와 새로 나타난 잘생긴 경비원에 대한 구구한 소문이 돌지 않을 때는 말이지.”  
“학교에 그런 소문 돌고 있어? 누군지 눈도 좋네.... 아니, 나 이거 옷 위로 꺼낸 적 없는데? 전혀? 누가 샤워실이라도 엿봤나?”  
“놀랍냐?”  
“아니.”  
마스터는 잠시 잭을 째려보았다.  
“엿보는 걸 즐긴다는 게 아니야, 엿보고 싶어하는 사람들 심정을 이해한다는 거지.”  
“이해하지 마.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“아니 심정을 이해하는 건 나나 닥터 쪽이고 너는 일단 싫어해야 마땅하지 않아? 범죄잖아? 그리고 네가 이해해서 어쩔 건데 이 나르시시스트 같으니.”  
“난 그저 나와 주변을 객관적으로 파악하고 있을 뿐..... 너도 이해해?”  
“안 해, 그딴 거!”  
“에이, 그럼 이해를 돕기 위해 오늘은 나와 샤워를....”  
“원래 주제로 돌아와! 아무튼 대학 사람들은 70%는 내가 닥터를 차버리고 너랑 새로 결혼한 줄 안단 말이다!”  
“별로 틀린 말도 아니네, 닥터도 안 차인 것 뿐이잖아.”  
“틀린 말은 아니지만 그런 거 이 시대에는 이해받기 힘들다고. 사실을 알면 모두들 나를 변태 취급할 거야.”  
“걱정 마, 너의 곁엔 언제나 우리가 있으니까.”  
“셋이 같이 변태 취급 받으면 걱정 없는 거냐?”  
잭이 상큼하게 웃었다.  
“물론이지.”  
“이런 녀석을 좋아하다니 내가 정말 변태가 된 게 틀림 없어!”  
마스터가 식탁에 고개를 박았다. 잭은 신나게 웃고 표정을 정돈했다.  
“그래서, 도망이라고?”  
“그래. 그게 그렇게 떠올리기도 싫을 정도로 이상하냐?”  
“아니, 그런 게 아니라.”  
잭이 골똘히 생각했다.  
“너는 괜찮아? 사실 지금....”  
“지구에서 뭔가 하는 건 나지. 그래, 나도 알아. 내가 닥터를 여기 묶어놓는 것이나 다름없다는 거. 그런데 말이지, 나도 이 지구 생활에 애착이 있거나 그런 건 아니야. 사실 내가 이러고 있는 이유는 네가 내게 ‘해리로 살라’고 했기 때문일 뿐이라고.”  
“잉?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“거기에 더해 닥터는 내가 이렇게 ‘인간의 방식대로’ 사는 게 내... 정서라고나 할까 도덕성이라고나 할까 뭐 그런 부분에 도움이 되고 안정감을 길러준다고 생각하는 것 같고.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“자기도 못하는 걸 시키다니.”  
“길러졌나는 잘 모르겠지만 너 예전에 비해서 많이 안정감 있어지긴 했지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“나 예전보다 안정감 없기는 정말 힘들 것 같다만.”  
“듣고 보니.”  
잭이 머리를 기울였다.  
“즉 닥터에게, 네가 꼭 이 삶이 아니더라도 나쁜 짓 하지 않고 세계 정복하지 않고 즐겁게 살 수 있을 거라고 설득할 수 만 있으면 되는 건가?”  
“그런 셈이지.”  
“그리고 나선.............”  
“이 시대를 아예 떠서, 우리를 모르는 좀 더 자유로운 배경을 기반으로 다시 가정을 꾸미고 여행을 다니고 사회 참여도 내키면 하고.”  
잭이 고민했다. 아무리 생각해도 흠을 찾을 수 없는 완벽한 계획이었다. 게다가 마스터의 사회 적응 문제도, 그가 인간 시절에 멋모르고 살던 삶을 그대로 답습만 하는 것 보다 새로운 곳에서 온전히 본인의지로 살 곳과 행동을 정하고 시작하는 편이 마스터의 인간성 향상에는 더 도움이 될 것 같았다.  
다만 정말로 말도 없이 사라져버릴 수는 없었다. 이들은, 적어도 닥터는 유닛과 인연을 끊고 싶은 게 아니니까. 미리 사정을 설명하고 양해를 얻어 떠나는 게 옳을 것이다.  
그리고 그 전에 닥터를 설득해야 했다.

 

“그래, 가자.”  
말을 꺼내기가 무섭게 닥터는 바로 동의했다. 잭과 마스터는 그만 어리둥절해져버렸다.  
“왜 그래?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아, 그게..... 그렇게 쉽게 동의할 줄 몰랐어요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“나 남들 생각처럼 지구에 집착하고 있지 않아. 물론 지구는 좋은 곳이고 지구인 친구들도 많고 내게는 제 2의 고향이나 다름 없는 곳이지만..... 그렇다고 해서 여기에 매여 있고 싶은 건 아니야.”  
“그렇지, 너니까.”  
마스터가 미소 지었다.  
“거기에 마스터가 계속 증오를 사는 것도 잭이 결혼반지를 감추고 다녀야 하는 것도 싫어. 여길 떠나서 그런 문제들이 해결된다면 대환영이고말고.”  
“그럼 어디로 이주할까요?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“대전제는 외모가 우리와 비슷한 종족이 주류인 곳이 좋겠지요. 세 남자가 결혼하는 게 인정받을 수 있는 곳이어야 하고, 우리에 대해 모르는 곳.”  
“음식이 기본적으로 맛있는 곳이면 좋겠어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“영국은 절대로 싫은 거야?”  
닥터가 올망올망한 눈을 하고 물었다.  
“영국은 뭐 영원토록 음식이 맛이 없기라도 하냐?”  
“하긴 3인 결혼 때문에라도 지금보단 아주 먼 미래로 가야 하는구나.”  
“.....누가 더 심한 소릴 하고 있는 건지 모르겠네.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“지구 유래 식민행성이나 뭐 그런데서 적당히 물자 풍부하고 삶이 여유로운 곳을 골라봐. 아, 그리고.”  
마스터가 잠시 주저하다 말했다.  
“나, 거기선 정계에 좀 나가보고 싶은데.”  
“뭐?”  
닥터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“왜?”  
“합법적인 방식으로 지배를 해보면 어떨까 해서.”  
마스터가 슬쩍 닥터와 잭의 눈치를 보았다.  
“여전히, 내가 권력 근처에라도 가는 건 불안하냐?”  
“솔직히 말하면 그래.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“권력을 잡아서 뭐 할 건데?”  
“글쎄.... 나도 몰라.”  
“모른다고?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“그래. 어쩌면 관성 같은 것일 지도. 난 거의 평생 동안 권력과 지배를 추구해왔잖아. 결과적으로 성공한 적은 없지만.”  
‘그 당시 넌 악당이었으니까’ 라고 말하려다 닥터가 입을 다물었다.  
“그래서 한번 쯤 제대로 해보고 싶어. 잡은 권력으로 뭘 할 지는.... 그건 그 지역 사람들 상태에 따라 다르지 않을까.”  
잭은 ‘거기 사람들 상태가 어떠면 어쩔 건데?’ 라고 생각했다.  
“그럼 양식 있고 정치에 관심이 많은 사람들이 사는 지역으로 가야겠네.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“날 감시시키려고?”  
“국민이 권력자를 감시하는 건 당연한 거야.”  
“그렇지, 합법적인 권력이라면.”  
의외로 마스터가 태연하게 수긍해버려서 잭은 조금 놀랐다.  
“결혼까지 하고선. 좀 믿어라.”  
마스터가 핀잔을 주었다. 잭은 서둘러 얼굴 표정을 수습했다.  
“너 정말 합법적으로 해보려고?”  
“닥터, 잭이 날 안 믿어줘~”  
마스터가 울며 닥터의 품에 안겼다.  
“너라는 거 몰랐더라면 속을 뻔 했다.”  
“조금쯤 속아도 재미있을 텐데.”  
마스터가 멀쩡한 얼굴로 도로 고개를 들었다.  
“그럼 좀 너 같은 연기를 하던가.”  
말하고 잭은 갸우뚱 했다.  
“아니, 넌 합법적으로 해도 유리하잖아, 연기력도 뛰어나고 대부분의 정치가들보다 똑똑하고.”  
“‘모든’ 정치가들보다 똑똑하겠지.”  
“그래그래. 모든 정치가들보다 더 똑똑하고 장기적인 정책에 대해서도 더 잘 이해하고 결과를 예측할 수 있을 거고 사람들의 심리를 조종하는데도 능숙하고. 게다가 뇌물 같은 경제적 탐욕에도 초연할 수 있고 섹스 스캔들도 없을 거고.”  
“너만 조심하면.”  
“내가 이런 두 사람을 두고 바람 피울 것 같아? 아무튼.... 지나칠 정도로 완벽하게 유리하잖아? 정말 합법이냐?”  
“유권자들을 정신조작 하지만 않으면.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“사실 여기서 지금 하고 있는 일이나 다를 게 뭐야? 과학 연구 분야에서도 난 다른 사람들은 생각도 못하는 걸 아주 간단히 해치울 수가 있어. 해치울 필요조차 없을 때가 태반이지. 그래서 뭐. 인류의 현재 기술 수준을 아주 뛰어넘는 것 만 아니면, 이대로 사람들에게 보탬이 되는 일을 하면서 합법적으로 사는 거 아니었어? 과학연구로 사람들에게 혜택을 주는 게 괜찮다면 정치로 사람들 살기 좋게 하는 건 왜 안 돼?”  
잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“맞는 말이야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“합법적으로 하려면 어차피 어느 날 갑자기 행성의 대통령이 되거나 할 수는 없을 거야. 우선 작은 단위 지방 정치부터 시작해보고, 네가 싫증나거나 부작용이 생길 것 같으면 그만두는 선에서 되겠지.”  
“그래. 그 정도가 좋겠다.”  
마스터도 순순히 동의했다.  
“좋아, 그럼 결정났으니 나 학교에 좀 다녀온다.”  
마스터가 일어났다.  
“응? 학교엔 왜?”  
“연구하던 거 가져오려고. 하던 일을 끝내놓고 가야지, 인간들하고 척지자는 게 아니잖아.”  
“그럼 끝낼 때 까지 얼마나.”  
“다녀오면 끝나.”  
“너 처음부터 프로젝트 전체를 혼자 다 끝낸 뒤 꿍쳐두고 조금씩 꺼내주고 있었지. 임마 그러니까 심심히지.”  
잭이 타박했다.  
“뭐야 그럼 하루에 30분씩 일하라는 거냐 그게 더 따분하겠다.”  
“자, 잭. 우리는 어디로 이주할지 후보지 고르자.”  
닥터가 잭을 끌어다 앉혔다.  
“다녀와, 마스터.”  
“그래. 하는 김에 유닛에도 말해두고.”  
“또 넌 빠지는 거야?”  
닥터가 불퉁해졌다.  
“난 사람들 앞에 안 나가는 게 좋잖아.”  
“이젠 나도 똑같이 미움 받는다, 뭐.”  
“좋아요, 닥터. 그럼 사람들 대하는 건 내가 할 테니까 닥터는 이주지 고르고, 마스터는 여기서 하던 일 마무리하고 떠날 준비 하는 거 어때요?”  
“좋아.”  
“합리적인 분업이군.”  
“자 그럼 이사 대작전을 실행합시다.”  
잭이 선언했다.  
“이 일은 또 어디서 문제가 터지려나.”  
“터지는 거 확정이냐!”


	73. Chapter 73

잭은 제일 먼저 케이트 스튜어트 과학기술부장을 만나러 갔다.  
바짝 긴장해서 할 말을 준비해 온 잭의 노력이 무색하게 케이트는 화를 내거나 위협을 하지 않고 평온하게 설명을 들었다.  
“그렇군요. 지금까지 함께할 수 있어서 기뻤습니다. 새로 가는 곳에서도 보람 있고 즐겁게 지내시길 기원합니다.”  
잭은 케이트를 멀뚱멀뚱 바라보았다.  
“그게 끝인가요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“일반적으로 이직하려는 직원에게 하는 말은 이런 것인데요.”  
“그야 맞지만, 보통 그 말은 떠나는 사람이 여전히 지구 내에 있을 때 많이 쓰는 것으로 알고 있어서요.”  
“우주 시대의 예절에는 밝지 못해서 죄송합니다. 그럼 이직자가 행성을 떠날 때는 보통 뭐라고 인사를 하나요?”  
잭은 잠시 입을 뻐끔거렸다.  
“저.... 괜찮은겁니까?”  
케이트의 표정을 보고 잭이 재빨리 덧붙였다.  
“그러니까, 저희들이 떠나도? 유닛 내에 무슨 정치적 알력이나 책임 소재 공방이 떠오른다던가 다시 마스터를 체포하려고 시도한다거나....”  
“행정적인 문제는 제가 잘 알 수 없지만.”  
잘 알 수 없긴 개뿔! 이라고 외치는 대신 잭은 입을 다물고 케이트의 말을 경청했다.  
“마스터는 이미 우리가 기대한 이상으로 일을 해주었습니다. 중간에 던져버리고 떠난다면 모를까 맡은 일을 성실하게 완수해 준다는데 불평할 이유는 없지요.”  
“그렇습니까.”  
마스터는 ‘성실'하게 일한 게 아니라 하루에 한 달 치를 싹 몰아 하고 빈둥거렸다고 말하는 대신 잭은 얌전히 케이트의 말을 경청했다.  
“아무튼 덕분에 인류의 우주 진출 계획이 십년은 앞당겨질테니까요. 지금까지 고마웠다고 전해주시기 바랍니다.”  
“예... 고맙습니다.”  
마스터가 유닛과 일한 건 두세 달 남짓, 해리 때 까지 합쳐도 일 년 정도였다. 그 동안 십 년치 일, 아니 전체의 십년 치에 해당하는 일을 시킨 건가 생각하니 잭은 그만 아득해져버렸다.  
마스터가 없었더라면, 이 사람들 과학자를 얼마나 갈아 넣을 계획이었던 걸까.  
두려움에 떨며 잭은 케이트의 사무실에서 나왔다. 다음은 메이스 대령이었다. 이 사람은 케이트보다 상식인이고 따라서 예상 그대로의 반응을 보여줄 가능성이 높았다. 잭은 정신 무장을 새로이 하고 메이스 대령에게 찾아갔다.

 

“그거 다행한 일이로군요.”  
예상했던 반대가 전혀 나오지 않아 잭은 이번에도 얼이 빠졌다.  
“반대 안 하시는군요.”  
“왜 반대합니까, 골칫덩이가 스스로 떠나준다고 하는데.”  
“닥터도 같이 떠나는데요.”  
이번엔 메이스 대령이 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“닥터는 골칫덩이가 아니라고 생각하는 겁니까?”  
“..........아뇨.”  
“어차피 마스터는 지구인도 아니고, 우리 사법관할이 맞는지도 불명확하지 않습니까. 잡아두기도 힘들고. 무슨 방책을 써도 불만에 찬 사람들이 가득 늘어설게 뻔한데 닥터가 빼내 도망갔다고 하면 누구도 이의를 제기하지 못할테니 최상의 해결책이라고 할 수 있지요.”  
“........닥터가 가버리는 것도 신경 안 쓰는 거군요. 골칫덩이이긴 해도.”  
“닥터의 전략적 가치에 대해선 잘 압니다. 하지만 이건 우리가 마스터를 추방하거나 한 것이 아닙니다. 이렇게 미리 설명하고 양해를 구한다는 건 닥터가 인간에게 반감은 없다는 뜻이니 달렉이라던가 나타난다면 도우러 와주겠지요. 아닙니까?”  
“물론 닥터는 기꺼이 지구를 도울 겁니다.”  
“그럼 된거지요.”  
메이스 대령이 손뼉을 짝 쳤다.  
“아, 그리고 다른 사람들에게 설명해야 하니까 미리 말하는데, 공식적으로는 그를 우리 쪽에서 추방한 것으로 기록한다면 닥터나 마스터가 불쾌해할까요?”  
“아뇨, 닥터는 전혀 신경 안 쓸 겁니다. 마스터도 그만하면 괜찮다고 할 거고요.”  
“아주 잘 되었군요. 서로 만족할 수 있는 바람직한 해결책을 찾아 매우 기쁩니다.”  
“저 역시 그렇습니다.”  
잭은 메이스 대령과 악수했다.

 

복도로 나온 잭은 오감보 대위와 마주쳤다.  
“안녕하세요.”  
“예, 안녕하세요. 닥터가 지구를 떠난다는 게 정말입니까?”  
오감보 대위가 물었다.  
“누구한테서 들으셨나요?”  
“스튜어트 부장님이요.”  
“네, 사실입니다.”  
부정해 봐야 소용 없을 것 같아 잭은 사실대로 말했다. 기밀인 것도 아니고.  
“완전히 떠나는 겁니까?”  
잭은 드디어 반대를 만났다고 생각했다.  
“그런 건 아닙니다. 지구가 위기에 처하면 물론 구하러 올 겁니다.”  
“그렇습니까.”  
오감보는 실망한 것 같았다. 잭은 그가 정확히 어떤 점에서 실망한 건지 알기 어려웠다.  
“저..”  
“닥터의 호의는 고맙지만, 지구인도 자기 앞가림 정도는 할 수 있어야 하니까요.”  
잭의 표정을 읽고 오감보가 먼저 말했다.  
“달렉이라던가, 닥터 외에는 누구도 도저히 어쩔 수 없는 상대라면 도움을 받을 수 밖에 없겠지만 말입니다. 마침 우리도 우주 개발 계획을 추진 중이니, 이 일을 계기로 닥터께 너무 폐 끼치지 않을 수 있는 힘을 길러야겠습니다.”  
“예, 그게 좋은 일이지요.”  
잭은 예의바르게 동의하고 재빨리 물러났다.  
“....닥터의 가치는 대 달렉 결전 병기인가.”  
그야 잭 자신도 하늘에서 달렉이 쏟아졌을 땐 닥터를 애타게 찾았지만 그래도 다들 닥터가 떠나는 건 환영하면서 달렉이 나타나면 도우러 와달라고 하니 조금쯤 빈정이 상했다.  
‘이 얘기는 닥터에겐 말하지 말아야지.’  
마스터에게도 안 하는 게 좋을 것이다. 그야 마스터라고 해도 달렉 상대로는 싸우겠지만 빈정 상하게 해서 좋을 건 없었다. 모처럼 인간들하고도 좋게 헤어지려고 노력중인데.  
잭은 문득 마스터는 어쩌고 있는지 궁금해졌다. 그가 건물 밖으로 나가서 전후좌우에 누가 없는지 확인하고 마스터에게 전화를 걸었다.  
-너냐. 뭐 잘 안 되는 거 있어?  
마스터가 받자마자 물었다.  
“아니. 넌 아직 학교야?”  
-아니. 음, 그래. 학교 일은 끝냈고 지금은 학교 안 은행이야. 아, 네 급여 통장 잔액이랑 퇴직금하고 수당 나올 거 모두 자선단체에 기부하려고 하는데, 괜찮지?  
“응, 난 좋아.”  
놔두고 떠나면 휴면계좌가 될 뿐인데 가치 있게 써준다면 잭은 대환영이었다. 게다가 마스터가 그런 생각을 했다는 게 기특해서 잭은 흐뭇해졌다.  
-다행이네. 이미 처리한 뒤였거든.  
“사후승인이였냐. 네 계좌도?”  
-아니.  
가볍게 물었다가 뜻밖의 답변이 나와 잭은 조금 당황했다.  
“그럼? 어디 다른 시설이라든가.”  
-몰라, 은행에서 모기지 상환금으로 차압하든지 말든지 하겠지 뭐. 하. 하. 하.  
‘자선이 목적이 아니라 내 계좌의 돈 까지 은행이 먹는 게 싫었을 뿐이냐?;;;’  
마스터가 잠시 전화 바깥에 대고 뭐라고 말을 나눴다.  
-그래, 이제 사회경제적인 면은 대충 끝났어. 지금 갈게.  
“나도 내 임무는 끝났으니 닥터한테 가 있을게.”  
-그래. 재미있겠다고 이상한 행성 골라놨으면 나 대신 때려.  
“그럴게. 이따보자.”  
전화를 끊고 잭은 타디스로 갔다. 그리고 이 이주 계획이 잭 쪽에서도 마스터 쪽에서도 아무 문제없이 끝났음을 생각했다.  
‘....정말로 닥터를 때려야 할 일이 생긴 건가.’  
잭은 긴장해서 타디스로 들어갔다.

 

닥터는 모두 일곱 군데 행성을 골라놓았다.  
위치나 시간대는 다 다르지만 모두 겉보기에 인간이나 거의 다르지 않은 지성체가 주요 거주민이고 발달 정도는 6~7레벨이며 대체로 평화롭고 안정적인 사회였다. 물자가 풍부하고 자연이 아름다워 사람들의 품성이 여유 있고 예술과 문화가 발달한 게 공통점이었다.  
“내 생각엔 이 푸른 산호 행성이 가장 좋을 것 같아.”  
닥터가 설명했다.  
“32세기 후반 지구인 식민 행성으로 육지가 적어서 인구는 많지 않지만 바다에 오테론 이민을 받아들였기 때문에 생산성과 생활수준은 높아.”  
“그리고 변방인데다 중요한 광물 자원이 많지 않기 때문에 위험한 일에 휘말릴 걱정도 적다 이거군.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“.....멀쩡한 동네로 이사 갔어도 이웃이 미사일 폭격을 맞게 하는 우리니까 소용없을 지도 모르지만.....”  
“아니, 잘했다고. 일부러 분쟁의 씨앗이 있는 곳에 기어들어갈 필요는 없지.”  
마스터가 푸른 산호 뿐 아니라 다른 후보지에 대해서도 열심히 읽어 내렸다.  
“다들 괜찮은 곳 뿐이네요. 조건에도 맞고, 잘 골랐어요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“물론이지. 고르고 또 골라서 엄선한 곳이라고.”  
닥터가 어깨를 으쓱 했다. 잭은 잠시 생각하다 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“하긴, 이 일은 잘못 고르는 게 문제가 아니라 잘못 도착하는 게 문제겠군.”  
“응, 나도 그 생각 했어.”  
마스터가 여전히 눈으로는 자료를 훑으며 말했다.  
“그러니 아직 사고가 안 일어난 게 아니야.”  
“또 내가 아무런 사고도 없이 지낼 수 있을 리 없다고 그러는 거야?”  
닥터가 툴툴거렸다.  
“아니, ‘우리가' 아무런 사고 없이 지낼 수 있을 리 없다고 그러는 거야.”  
마스터가 정정했다.  
“.........결국 똑같은 소리인거 아는데도 그렇게 말하니까 좀 좋은데.”  
“그러라고 한 말이니까.”  
마스터가 자리에서 일어나 닥터에게 가서는 그의 머리를 쓰다듬고 입을 맞췄다.  
“우린 이제 싫든 좋든 운명 공동체야.”  
“안 싫어.”  
닥터가 웃으며 그의 목을 감아 안았다.  
“저언혀 안 싫어. 너랑 운명 공동체가 되다니 꿈만 같아.”  
닥터가 잭을 보며 방긋 웃었다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
“고맙긴요, 전 괜히 둘 사이에 끼어들어서.”  
“접착제 역할을 해줬지. 너 아니었으면 애초에 해리를 다시 만나지도 못했을 거고, 아크가 열린 다음에도.”  
“그 땐 진짜 방해밖에 안 한 것 같은데요. 심지어 닥터보다 먼저.”  
“으, 그건 확실히 좀 심했지만.”  
닥터가 살풋 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그래도, 필요한 과정이었다고 생각해. 네가 먼저 마스터에게 기회를 주었기 때문에 내가 내 친구들하고 지구하고 결별하지 않고도 마스터와 함께할 수 있었고, 마스터도 혼란에 빠져 방황하다 예전 방식으로 회귀하는 대신 목표 의식을 가지고 인간적인 삶에 적응할 수 있었지.”  
“그러면서도 끝까지 의심의 끈을 놓지 않고 결국 날 죽여서 혐의를 풀어주기도 했고.”  
마스터가 덧붙였다.  
“으아, 그 생각은 하고 싶지 않아.”  
잭이 몸서리를 쳤다.  
“네 노트북에서 손타란과 교신한 흔적을 발견했을 때 느낀 배신감이라니, 정말........ 산채로 죽어버리는 느낌이었다고.”  
마스터가 잭에게 가서 그를 끌어안았다.  
“괜찮아, 원망하는 거 아니야.”  
잭이 마스터를 마주안고 토닥였다.  
“내가 속아서 그렇게 된 건데 뭘. 게다가 널 죽이는 게 더 끔찍했어. 네 노트북 보안이 그따위일 리 없는데 꿈속이어서인지 생각이 그리로 안 가더라고...”  
마스터가 잭의 이마에 자기 이마를 갖다 대었다.  
 _미안해._  
잭은 깜짝 놀랐다. 마스터의 생각이, 감정이 흘러들어왔다. 자기 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
 _내가 믿을 수 없는 놈이라 미안해, 나쁜 놈이어서 미안해, 미친놈이어서, 너와 지구인들을 고통스럽게 해서 미안해. 본의가 아니었어. 아니 아닌 건 아니지만 아무튼 지금이라면 안 그래. 절대로 안 그래. 앞으로 잘할게. 미안해._  
잭은 마스터를 힘껏 끌어안았다. 그는 마스터처럼 감정을 그대로 전달하는 재주는 없었지만 그 비슷한 거라면 할 줄 알았다. 그가 마스터에게 키스했다. 용서와 사랑, 그가 지금 느끼는 모든 감정을 담아서.  
“이제 됐어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“정말로. 이젠 믿을 수 있어. 이젠 잊을 수 있어....”  
닥터가 와서 두 사람을 아울러 끌어안았다. 그는 아무런 말도 할 필요가 없었다.

 

평화로운 행성의 평화로운 지역. 그중에서도 자연재해 없고 암반 든든하고 정치적 격변도 없을만한 곳을 찾다보니 자연히 아주 옛날부터 사람이 모여 살던, 지금은 다소 쇠락한 느낌을 주는 오래된 구역이 낙점되었다.  
“이 행성의 영국인가.”  
“그 정도는 아니야!”  
마스터의 감상에 닥터는 열렬히 반대 의견을 내세웠다.  
“지구 역사랑 비교하면 이렇게 처음부터 사람이 정착해 살던 곳은 유프라데스나 이집트, 까지는 안 가도 적어도 그리스나 황하 일대라고. 여긴 영국보다 날씨도 훨씬 맑고. 중후한 석조 건물은 건축에 쓸 만한 여물고 가공성 높은 돌이 있는 지역이면 어디서나 발견되는 거고, 정원 양식은 지구식으로 따지자면 동양풍에 훨씬 가까운....”  
“그만둬, 이 지구 덕후 같으니. 그래 너 영국 말고도 지구라면 다 좋아한다.”  
“난 이 집이 마음에 드는데.”  
둘이 아웅다웅하는 건 모르는 척 하고 잭이 말했다.  
“오래 사람이 안 살았다고는 하지만 관리를 전혀 안 한 것도 아니고, 어차피 싹 수리할 거였으니 핑계도 되고 좋잖아. 닥터가 저 꼭대기에 종 달아놓고 치겠다고만 안 하면 되겠는걸.”  
“내가 왜 탑 꼭대기에 종 달아놓고 치는데.”  
“음, 재미있을 것 같아서요?”  
“쓸데없는 생각 불어넣지 마, 실제로 시도할라.”  
마스터가 잭을 말렸다.  
“나도 그런 짓 안 해!”  
소리치고 닥터는 고개를 휙 돌렸다.  
“왜 그래 닥터?”  
“응, 누가 쳐다본 것 같아서.”  
닥터가 휘휘 주변을 돌아보았다.  
“근처 사는 사람들인가 보죠.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“이런 낡은 집에 들어와 살려는 괴짜가 누굴까 궁금하다거나.”  
“고향에 돌아오는 데 정신 팔려 외지인이 사기 당했다고 생각할지도 모르지.”  
마스터는 이 지방 출신으로 설정했다. 그 편이 정계에 진출하기 쉬울 테니까. 마침 근방에 약 30여전 전에 재개발된 구역이 있어, 어렸을 때 그 곳을 떠나 번화한 항구 지역으로 나가 성공하고 결혼까지 해서 고향에 돌아왔다는 시나리오를 만들었다.  
잭은 다른 행성 출신 군인으로 했다. 그러면 외계 문물에 대한 이야기가 나와도 남들이 이상하게 여기지 않을 것이고 만약 관련 문제가 생기면 끼어들 핑계도 된다.  
그리고 닥터의 포지션은 철없는 부잣집 도련님이었다. 사업으로 성공한 마스터, 아니 해롤드 틸롯이 입지를 굳힐 겸 유력인사의 아들과 결혼한 모양새였다.  
“영락없이 닥터와는 정략 결혼, 난 정부 포지션이로군.”  
위장 신분을 떠올리고 잭이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“무슨 소리야, 너도 정식 결혼한 우리 배우자라고.”  
닥터가 잭의 목에 매달렸다.  
“이 행성을 고른 이유가 셋 다 결혼 반지를 여봐란 듯 끼고 다니기 위해서잖아.”  
“예, 그래서 이렇게 여봐란 듯 끼고 있어요.”  
잭이 웃으며 왼손을 들어보였다.  
“너무 과시하지는 않는 게 좋겠어.”  
그걸 보며 마스터가 말했다.  
“왜, 여기서도 3인 결합은 그렇게 흔한 형태는 아니어서?”  
“아니, 그건 상관없는데, 사람들이 저렇게 모든 걸 다 가진 놈한테 권력까지 쥐어주고 싶진 않다고 생각해버리면 좀 곤란하니까.”  
“행운남이란 자각은 있냐.”  
잭이 씩 웃고 마스터를 번쩍 안아들었다.  
“뭐, 뭐야!”  
“뭐긴, 새 집에 널 안고 들어가려는 거지.”  
“아니지! 첫째로 이건 새 집이 아니고! 둘째로 나랑 닥터를 둘 다 안아드는 건 불가능하고! 셋째로 아직 이 집 안 샀고!”  
“엿차.”  
닥터가 잭의 등에 뛰어 매달렸다.  
“이러면 두번째는 클리어. 아직 안 샀어도 앞으로 살 거고, 새로 이사 오는 집은 낡아도 새집이야.”  
“행운남이란 질시를 안 사는 건 불가능하겠네, 해리. 이사 오기도 전에 금슬 최고라고 광고해버렸어.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“어디가, 괴롭힘 당하고 있다고 광고하고 있잖아!”  
그러거나 말거나 잭은 두 사람을 이고 지고 집 대문을 넘었다.  
“이젠 이 집을 살 수 밖에 없겠구나.”  
잭이 말했다. 마스터가 완전히 토라진 표정으로 잭의 품에서 벗어났다.  
“좀 덜 낡은 집을 사고 싶었는데.”  
“걱정 마, 수리는 우리가 모두 할게.”  
닥터가 방긋방긋 웃었다.  
“스프링클러가 공중에 떠다니게 설치하지는 마.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“아, 그거 재미있겠다.”  
“아이디어 주지 말라며?”  
잭이 찔렀다.  
“..........난 부동산 중개인에게 다녀오마. 수리 계획 세워놔.”  
결국 마스터가 먼저 도망갔다. 닥터와 잭은 신나게 웃었다.  
“자, 그럼 집을 좀 더 샅샅이 둘러보자. 위험한 지하실이나 막힌 우물 같은 게 있을지도 모르니까.”  
“닥터라면 그런 걸 찾았을 때 안녕을 위해 폐쇄하는 게 아니라 재밌겠다고 파고들다 혼날 것 같은데요.”  
“왜, 비밀을 파고드는 건 잘못이 아니야. 보물이 묻혀있을지도 모르잖아?”  
“설마요. “  
잭은 웃어넘겼다.  
“자, 어딜 얼마나 수리해야 하나 돌아보기나 합시다.”


	74. Chapter 74

계약을 마치고 임시로 묵는 호텔로 돌아온 마스터는 뜻밖의 소식을 들었다.  
“보물찾기? 정말로?”  
“응!”  
닥터는 신이 나 보였다.  
“그 때 누가 지켜보고 있는 느낌이 들었던 거, 진짜 근처에 숨어있는 사람이 있던 거더라고. 이웃에 사는, 이웃이라고 해도 직선거리로 50미터는 떨어져있지만, 세키나 시나라는 앤데 우리가 이사 가려는 그 집에 보물이 묻혀있고 오백 년 전의 집주인 귀신이 그 주위에서 지키고 있다는 얘기를 해줬어.”  
“오백년 전에 그 집이 있기는 했냐?”  
“아니, 잘해야 이백 년 정도일걸, 전쟁 때 부서져서 개축한 것 까지 포함해서 생각해도. 애들한테는 오백년이든 이백년이든 헤아릴 수 없는 먼 과거라는 점에서 똑같잖아.”  
“애들한테야 그렇지만 왜 너까지 흥분하는데.”  
“야, 이런 거 하나쯤 봐줘라.”  
잭이 마스터를 뒤에서 끌어안았다.  
“닥터한텐 모험이 필요하다고 한 게 누구지? 마침 새로 산 집에서 모험거리를 건졌으니 닥터가 흥분하는 건 당연하잖아.”  
“별것도 아닌 뜬소문일 뿐이야.”  
마스터가 잭의 팔을 풀고 벗어났다.  
“보물이 정말로 있다면 여기 전 주인이 파산해서 집을 차압당했을 리가 없잖아.”  
“그거야 귀신이 지키고 있으니까!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다가 마스터의 표정을 보고 접근법을 바꾸었다.  
“실은 암호가 있대.”  
“암호?”  
마스터가 아주 약간 흥미를 보였다.  
“그래. 보물의 위치를 표시한 보물지도가. 집에 숨겨져 있고, 마음이 바른 사람만이 보물지도를 볼 수 있다는데.”  
“그럼 내가 가서 쭉 둘러보고 안 보이는 데를 찾으면 되겠구나.”  
“마스터.”  
“찾지 말란 건 아니야.”  
마스터가 항복했다.  
“기왕 괴짜 티를 팍팍 내며 이사를 왔으니, 이웃 아이들과 아울려 보물찾기 놀이를 한다 해서 크게 이상할 건 없겠지. 찾고 싶으면 찾아봐, 집을 부수지 않는 선에서.”  
“그런 짓은 안 해. 나도 이 집 꽤 마음에 드는걸.”  
“그거 다행이구나. 그럼 수리 문제는 잭하고 의논해야겠군. 잭, 부동산 중개인에게서 설계도 받아왔으니 같이 보자.”  
마스터가 잭을 끌고 타디스로 들어갔다.  
“생각보다 쉽게 허락하네. 페도필 취급 당하기 싫다거나 막 아우성 칠 줄 알았는데.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“이제 닥터 안 괴롭히기로 결심했어?”  
“아니. ...이건 닥터를 계속 괴롭히겠다는 말이 아니라 그런 결심을 한 적이 없다고. 애초에 나 닥터를 죽도록 괴롭히겠다거나 그런 결심한 적 없거든?”  
“정말로?”  
“너는 닥터를 안 놀렸던 것처럼 말하지 마. 그리고 의논할 게 있어.”  
마스터의 표정을 보고 잭도 태도를 바로했다.  
“집수리 문제가 아닌가보네.”  
“그래. 집들이 문제야.”  
“..........응?”  
예상과는 아주 동떨어진 말에 잭이 잠시 어리둥절했다. 마스터가 이해한다는 표정을 했다.  
“힌트. 집들이에 보통 누구를 초대하지?”  
“그야 가족 친지들...... 아.”  
가족은 세 사람 다 서로 말고는 달리 없었다. 하지만 친구라면.  
“닥터의 친구들 중, 날 보고도 죽이려 들지 않을만한 사람들을 모아다 집들이에 초대하고 싶어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“너 이주 과정에서 문제가 안 생겨서 문제를 직접 만들고 싶은 거냐?”  
잭이 말했다가 마스터의 표정을 보고 움츠러들었다.  
“미안.”  
“미친 소리인 거 나도 알아. 그래도... 성공만 하면 닥터에게 선물이 될 것 같으니까.”  
“그렇지.”  
잭이 잠시 생각하고 덧붙였다.  
“성공만 하면.”  
“그래서 네 도움이 필요해.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“누굴 언제 어디서 데려올 수 있을지, 네가 나보다 더 잘 알테니까.”  
“나라고 닥터 여행 친구를 다 아는 건 아니지만...”  
잭이 곰곰이 생각했다.  
“최대한 많이?”  
“최대한 많이. 그리고 최대한 닥터가 지구를 떠난 시점에 맞춰서.”  
“그보다 과거라도 패러독스만 안 생기면 괜찮지 않아?”  
“집들이 파티 동안 문제 발언이 한 번도 안 나오는 이상적인 상황이라면 그렇겠지만. 왜, 죽은 사람 중에 닥터가 꼭 보고 싶어할 만한 사람이 있어?”  
“죽은 사람은 아니고.”  
잭이 뭐라 설명해야 하나 고민했다.  
“도나 노블이라고, 닥터와 여행한 기억을 모조리 잃은 사람이 있거든.”  
“어쩌다가?”  
“그게, 과정은 잘 이해가 안 가지만 도나가 닥터의 기억을 전해 받았는데, 그걸 그대로 두면 위험하다고.....”  
“대체 뭐 하다 그런 일이 벌어진 거야?”  
“낸들 아나 뭐.”  
사실은 어느 정도 알지만 마스터와 닥터 손에 대한 얘기를 하고 싶지는 않았으므로 잭은 모르는 척 했다.  
“그런 거라면, 닥터는 보고 싶어 하겠구나.”  
마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 지금은 안 될 거고, 언제로 가서 데려오면 좋지?”  
“정확히 가서 데려왔다 데려다 줄 수는 있는 거야?”  
“너 날 닥터와 똑같은 놈으로 보냐?”  
마스터가 화를 냈다.  
“당연히 그럴 수 있고 말고, 닥터와는 달리 난 제대로 타디스 조종도 제대로 배웠고 메뉴얼도 알고 있고.... 가만.”  
마스터가 생각에 잠겼다.  
“닥터가 언제 어디에 갔었는지는 알 수 있을 거야, 타디스에 운행 기록이 남으니까.”  
“그거 잘됐네.”  
잭이 반색했다.  
“문제라면 거기서 뭘 했는지, 예를 들어 닥터 바보가 적에게 잡혀가고 우주 멸망이 5분 뒤라 동행하던 친구가 한가하게 집들이에나 가기 싫다고 할지 어떨지 운행기록만으로는 알기 어렵다는 거고, 몇 백년 치 기록을 뒤지는 건 대고생일 거란 점이지만....”  
“난 뭘 하면 돼?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“닥터 친구들 중 그가 다시 만나보고 싶어할 만한 사람들....”  
“닥터가 그들 중 누구라도 만나기 싫을 리는 없다고 생각하는데.”  
“음. 친구들 아는 데로 이름하고 주소, 추천 픽업 장소등을 정리해줘. 나도 할 거지만, 내가 모르는 사람들도 있을 테니까. 그리고 내가 닥터 몰래 타디스를 쓸 수 있도록 닥터의 눈을 돌리는 거.”  
잭이 음흉한 미소를 지었다.  
“오, 그거라면 내가 아주 좋은 방법을 알고 있지.”  
“야.”  
“장난이고, 안 그래도 닥터 보물찾기 하겠다고 저러고 있잖아.”  
“응.”  
“기왕 집수리도 할 거니까, 그 동안 거기 정원에 텐트라도 치고 발굴 기지를 세워서 맘껏 쑤석거리라고 하면 어때? 닥터 좋아할 것 같은데.”

 

마스터의 제안에 닥터는 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 했다.  
“그렇게 본격적으로 수색해도 돼?”  
“그렇게 본격적으로 ‘놀아도’ 된다는 거야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“실제로 보물을 찾을 거라고는 생각 안 해, 그냥 그 핑계 대고 주위 애들 데리고 놀아보라는 거지. 기왕 오래된 집이고 방치되기도 했으니까 도면과는 다른 곳이라든지 막아두고 안 쓰던 곳이라든지 있을 거고 그런 데만 돌아다녀도 애들은 좋아하겠지.”  
닥터가 열렬히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“주의점. 절대 사고가 생겨선 안 돼. 반드시 부모 허락을 받고, 애들은 밤이 되기 전에 집에 데려다주고.”  
닥터가 입을 열었지만 마스터가 막았다.  
“밤중에 탐험하는 게 더 그럴듯하다 해도 안 돼. 어둡고 피곤하면 사고가 생기기 쉬워져. 부모의 동의를 받기도 힘들 거고. 아예 못 모이는 것 보다는 조금 김빠지더라도 모여 노는 게 재미있지 않겠어?”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그러니 한창 공사중인 곳이나 달리 위험할만한 데는 흥미 있어 보여도 함부로 들어가선 안되고, 조직 재생기를 휴대하도록 해.”  
“그건 여기 의료기술 수준에 벗어나는데.”  
“슬쩍 치료하고 ‘보기보다 심하게 다치지 않았어' 라던가 말하면 되지. 부모한테는 살짝 부딪쳤는데 애들 달래려고 마술 같은 걸 보여줬다던가 식으로 변명하면 의심하지 않을거야.”  
“그래, 알았어.”  
“어차피 서류 작업은 넌 지루할테니까. 집안을 샅샅이 훑어보고 개조 계획이나 세우도록 해. 그 김에 이웃들하고 교류할 명분이 생기면 좋고. 알겠지?”  
“응.”  
닥터가 활짝 웃었다.  
“이해심 많은 배우자들을 둬서 정말 기뻐.”  
“내가 ‘이해심 많은' 이란 소릴 듣다니 정말 격세지감도 이런 격세지감이 없구나.”  
“내가 정착할 집을 둘러보며 개축 계획을 짜는 것도 격세지감이지.”  
닥터가 마스터의 목에 매달렸다.  
“행복해. 나 같은 게 이렇게 행복해도 되는 건가 싶을 정도로 행복해. 너무나 행복해서 불안할 정도야.”  
“넌 불안해할 필요 없어.”  
마스터가 닥터의 등을 두드려주었다.  
“나 같은 놈도 행복한 걸. 네 쪽이 몇 배나 행복할 자격이 있고 말고.”  
“너도, 이제야 네 의지대로 살게 되었는데, 행복해야지.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그런데 잭은?”  
“새 집 수리하는데 증축 허가가 필요하다고, 또 하는 김에 그 집과 관련된 서류나 기록 같은 게 있는지 보겠다며 지역 관청으로 갔어. 관리들 구워삶는 덴 자신 있다며.”  
닥터가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“오랜만에 캡틴 잭의 활약상을 기대해볼까.”  
“너무 활약하면 곤란해, 난 정계 진출을 앞두고 있다고?”  
“걱정마, 잭도 그 정도는 생각해서 행동할 거야.”  
닥터가 다독거렸다.  
“그럼 타디스에서 캠핑용품 꺼내야지.”  
“이미 꺼내놨어.”  
마스터가 옆방에서 커다란 텐트며 침낭이며 이것저것을 가져왔다.  
“혹시 너 히말라야 등반이나 뭐 그런데 쫒아갔던 적 있기라도 하냐? 타디스로 어디든 갈 수 있는 녀석이 뭐 이리 야영 준비가 충실해?”  
“히말라야에는 정말 간 적이 있어. 그리고 등산은 오르는 데 묘미가 있는 거라고.”  
“타디스가 절벽에 걸려서는 아니고?”  
정곡을 찔리고 닥터가 어물거렸다.  
“정말 걸렸냐.”  
“한 번 뿐이야.”

 

“한 번 뿐이긴 개뿔.”  
얼마 뒤 잭과 마스터는 공중에 떠 있는 투명한 타디스에 앉아 나풀나풀한 원피스를 차려입고 절벽을 기어오르는 조 그랜트를 지켜보고 있었다.  
“가엾은 미스 그랜트, 보고 있는 내 마음이 다 아프군. 저렇게 차려 입은 걸 보면.... 그게 누구였더라? 예이츠 대위던가? 데이트라도 하려는 계획이었던 것 같은데.”  
“자길 몇 번이고 죽이려 하던 악당에게 동정을 사는 저 아가씨도 가엾군.”  
잭이 빈정거렸다.  
“뭐 어때, 처음도 아니고. 그래도 저 여자는 닥터 친구들 중에선 말 좀 통하는 사람이었어. 용감하기도 하고.”  
“닥터 친구 중에 안 용감한 사람도 있어?”  
“없지.”  
“그나저나 닥터의 바보짓 다 확인했으면 빨리 사람들을 모으러 가자고, 절벽에 매달린 사람을 떼어 갈게 아니라면.”  
“아니지. 조 그랜트는 닥터 떠날 때 상태로 데려갈 거야. 조 그랜트하고 사라제인 스미스, 그리고 루크라던가 미스 스미스의 아들 세 사람은 이미 초대했어.”  
“언제 갔어?”  
“전화 했어.”  
잭은 ‘아, 그런 방법도 있었지.’ 라는 표정이 되었다.  
“너무 닥터하고만 놀지 마, 상식 없어진다.”  
“네가 할 소리냐.”  
“그럼.”  
마스터가 타디스 문을 닫고 조종간을 조작했다.  
“첫번째는.”  
다시 문을 열자 이들이 나타난 곳은 어느 백화점이었다. 지구 21세기 초반의 여성복 매장이 보였다.  
이들을 보고 그 매장에서 여자 한 사람이 달려 나왔다.  
“잭?”  
“.............로즈?!”  
잭이 타디스에서 뛰어나가 로즈를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“어, 어, 어떻게 이게, 어떻게 이게.........”  
로즈를 끌어안은 채 잭이 몸을 돌려 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“적당히 끌어안아라, 질투해버린다.”  
잭이 로즈를 놔주었다.  
“어떻게 된 거에요, 잭. 옷가게만은 봐달라며 닥터랑 문워크로 도망가 버릴 땐 언제고..........”  
로즈가 잭의 얼굴을 빤히 들여다보았다.  
“아니, 뭔가.....”  
로즈가 잭의 얼굴에 손을 대었다. 그 손을 잡으며 잭이 억지로 웃었다.  
“늙었다고 말해도 돼.”  
“어, 그치만.”  
로즈는 고개를 돌려 텅 빈 공간에 문 열어놓은 것 만큼만 안이 보이는 타디스와, 그 문가에 기대 서 있는 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“저거...... 타디스인가요?”  
“그래. 닥터의 타디스야. 네가 알고 있는 것과 동일한 타디스지. 인테리어는 좀 달라졌지만.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“참고로 난 닥터가 아니야.”  
로즈는 무슨 미친 소릴 하느냐는 표정이 되어 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“로즈는 아직 재생성에 대해 몰라.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“이 당시에는 나도 몰랐어. 그리고 곧........”  
잭의 표정이 흐려졌다.  
“그럼 지금 닥터는..... 아홉번째냐.”  
잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이 때 기억나. 로즈가 옷을 고르는 동안 나랑 닥터는 육층에 있는 카페테리아에 앉아 늘 똑같은 옷만 입는 것의 장점에 대해서 말하며 다리를 쉬고 있었지. 그러다 내가 닥터 다리를 두고 농담을 해서 혼나기도 했고......”  
잭은 울 것 같은 표정을 했다. 로즈는 혼란스러워보였다. 두 사람을 번갈아 보고 마스터가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“우리는 닥터의 미래에서 왔어.”  
마스터가 로즈에게 말했다.  
“잠시 할 얘기가 있는데, 길어질지도 모르니까 타디스 안에서 해도 될까? 사람들 쳐다보니까.”  
로즈는 잭을 보고 마스터를 보고 타디스를 보았다.  
“닥터한테 알리면 안 되는 일인가요?”  
“그래, 닥터의 미래라서.”  
로즈는 고개를 끄덕이고 타디스에 올랐다. 잭은 에스컬레이터 방향을 쳐다보았다.  
“보고 오고 싶은 거냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“그래......... 멀리서 보기만이라면.”  
“나는 그 닥터 보지도 못했어.”  
마스터가 잭의 뒷덜미를 잡고 타디스에 끌어넣고 문을 닫았다.  
“내가 만나보지 못한 유일한 닥터라고. 나는 보고 싶지 않을 것 같아?”  
“같이 보러 가면 되잖아!”  
“닥터가 날 알아볼 거야.”  
마스터도 표정이 흐려졌다.  
“그리고.......... 아니, 안 보는 게 최선이야.”  
그가 고개를 저었다.  
“우린 할 일이 있잖아. 현재에 충실하라고.”  
마스터가 로즈를 가리켰다. 로즈는 그들을 빤히 쳐다보았다.


	75. Chapter 75

“그러니까, 두 사람은 닥터의 미래 친구들이고.”  
로즈가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“나한테 뭔가 용무가 있는데, 잭 당신은 지금 닥터를 또 보고 싶어해요? 그 때의 닥터는 뭔가 바뀌었나요?”  
“많이 바뀌었지.”  
마스터가 콘솔을 건드렸다. 로즈 앞에 나비넥타이를 하고 트위드 재킷을 입은 어려보이는 인상의 청년이 나타났다.  
“현재 닥터는 이런 모양이야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“타임로드는 죽음을 맞게 되면 외모와 성격과... 등등이 바뀌며 되살아나. 그걸 재생성이라고 부르는데.”  
“잠깐, 그거 다 얘기해줘도 돼?”  
잭이 마스터를 제지했다.  
“어때, 이 여자는 닥터의 다음 재생성하고도 같이 지낸다고.”  
“그걸 네가 어떻게 알.....”  
“토치우드 파일을 봤으니까.”  
잭이 침묵했다. 마스터가 슬쩍 시선을 돌렸다.  
“.......아무튼, 말한대로 우리는 닥터의 미래에서 왔어. 아주 먼 미래. 그래서 그 닥터는 너와 다니지 못해.”  
로즈가 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“난 안 죽어.”  
잭이 설명했다.  
“안 늙고, 안 죽어. 왜냐고는 묻지 마. 그냥...... 나중에 무슨 사고가 있다고만 알아둬. 지금 나에게 말하지는 마, 안다고 피할 수 있는 것도 아니고.”  
잭이 억지로 미소 지었다.  
“고생스러운 일도 많았지만, 지금 난 행복하니까.”  
“닥터가 결혼을 했어.”  
마스터가 말했다. 로즈는 눈이 튀어나올 듯 놀랐다.  
“야, 그렇게밖에 말 못하겠냐.”  
잭이 항의했다.  
“사실이잖아. 그래서 닥터가 신혼집을 차리고 집들이 파티를 여는데, 네가 와줬으면 해.”  
“어.... 걱정 마, 로즈. 넌 닥터와 충분히 함께 할 수.... 아니 이게 아니고 아 이걸 뭐라고 하나, 그러니까, 우린 네 경쟁자가 아니야.”  
마스터가 잭을 가리켰다.  
“몇 백 년을 기다려서 겨우 닥터와 함께 할 수 있게 되었어. 축하해줘도 되잖아.”  
“예, 축하할 일이죠, 그건 물론.”  
로즈가 멍해져서 말했다.  
“하지만 닥터가..... 그런 쪽으로도 유연한지는 몰랐어요.”  
“유연?”  
“우리 처음 만났을 때 닥터가 날 그런 식으로 설명했어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“51세기 인간은 ‘매우' 유연하다고. 어이, 로즈는 20세기 말에 태어난 아가씨라고. 편견이 있어 그러는 거 아니야.”  
“알고 있어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그리고 당신은요?”  
로즈가 물었다.  
“나에 대해선 모르는 게 좋아. 모르면 모를수록 좋아. 어차피 우리는 만날 일도 없어. 내가 너에 대해 아는 건 네가 닥터에게 매우 중요한 사람이었기 때문일 뿐이고 얼마나 중요했고 어디까지 갔는지는 직접 살아서 알아보도록. 그래서 먼 미래의 닥터와 친구들을 만나보러 집들이 파티에 잠시 다녀올래?”  
로즈는 수상하단 표정으로 마스터를 훑어보았다.  
“정말 그것 뿐이에요?”  
“그래.”  
“믿어도 돼요?”  
“물론.”  
“당신 이름은?”  
마스터가 잠시 말문이 막혔다.  
“해롤드 틸롯.”  
“가명 말고.”  
마스터가 낭패한 표정으로 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 배우자를 도울 생각은 안 하고 로즈가 자랑스러워 견딜 수 없다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다.  
“마사에게 이 이야기 해주고 친구 먹어야겠어.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“말해줄 수는 있지만, 돌아와서 그 부분 기억을 지울 거야. 그래도 괜찮으면 알려주지.”  
로즈는 망설였다.  
“이 사람 믿어도 돼, 로즈.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“지금 닥터가 알아선 안 되는 미래의 정보이기 때문에 그러는 것 뿐이야. 패러독스를 막기 위한 거지 네게 해를 끼치려는 의도는 조금도 없어. 걱정 마, 그런 일은 내가 막을 거니까.”  
“얼씨구.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“정말 내가 미쳤지, 닥터도 잭도 좋아죽는 여잘 왜 데려가겠다고.....”  
“그런데 대체 누가 닥터와 결혼한 거에요?”  
로즈가 물었다.  
“아까 잭이랑 결혼했다고 그랬는데, 그런 것 치고는 당신도......”  
“이름은 마스터다. 부르는 건 해리라고 불러, 그 편이 여러 가지로 문제가 적을 테니까. 그리고 나와 잭 둘 다 닥터와 결혼했어.”  
로즈가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“우리끼리도 했어.”  
잭이 마스터의 어깨에 팔을 올렸다. 로즈는 여전히 입을 벌린 채 꼼짝도 하지 않았다.  
“어, 로즈, 이해하기 힘든 거 아는데 그러니까 40세기 넘어가면 그렇게 드문 일도 아니어서.....”  
“정말 먼 미래네요.”  
로즈가 말했다.  
“하하하, 이천 살 먹은 할아버지 치고는 미남이지?”  
잭이 얼버무렸다. 마스터는 자기 어깨에 얹힌 잭의 손가락을 잡고 비틀어버리려다가 잭이 실제로 이천년을 살았........ 죽어있었다는 점을 깨닫고 그 손가락에 슬쩍 입술을 눌렀다.  
“이천년 뒤에도 닥터가 절 보고 싶어 한다고요.”  
로즈가 확인하듯 말했다.  
“나도 널 보고 싶었어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그럼 가야죠.”  
“좋아 그럼 다음 사람을 데리러 가자.”  
마스터가 서둘러 콘솔로 달려가 타디스를 움직였다.  
“자, 다음은 마사야.”  
로즈가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“방금 뭐 한 거에요?”  
“타디스가 시공간 이동하는 거 처음 봐?”  
“아니, 그..... 쉬우우쉬우우 하는 소리는요? 흔들림은?”  
마스터가 씩 웃었다.  
“내가 닥터보다 실력이 뛰어나니까.”  
로즈가 불신의 눈초리를 보냈으나 실제로 조용하고 진동이 없이 왔으니 뭐라 할 말은 없었다.  
“음, 그래도 마사한테 우리 왔다고 알리기는 해야 하니까.”  
마스터가 다시 계기를 조작하자 타디스가 조금 흔들리더니 익숙한 타디스 착륙음이 울렸다.  
“자, 잭. 이제 네가 나가서 마사를 데려와.”  
“넌?”  
“난 죽기 싫어.”  
“마사도 널 죽이진 않아.”  
“그래도....”  
타디스 문이 벌컥 열렸다.  
“세계 멸망 아니면 화낼 거에요, 닥터. 일요일 새벽 다섯............. 로즈?!”  
“미키!!”  
미키 스미스는, 삼각팬티에 러닝셔츠만 걸친 차림새로 타디스 문을 잡은 채 얼어붙었다.  
“미키? 로즈라니 갑자기 무슨 소리야?”  
미키의 뒤에서 마사가 역시 잠옷에 가운만 걸친 채 나타났다.  
“아...... 그........”  
미키가 잭을 쳐다보았다. 잭은 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“그래 내가 죽일 놈이다.”  
마스터가 콘솔 가장자리에 머리를 박았다.  
“닥터는요?”  
마사가 서늘한 태도로 물었다.  
“그....... 우리가 딴 행성으로 이주했잖아.”  
잭이 마사에게 설명했다.  
“그래서, 집들이 파티를 하려고 닥터의 이전 친구들을 모으고 있거든.”  
마사는 타디스 안으로 고개를 돌려 비로소 로즈를 마주보았다.  
“어..... 안녕하세요.”  
로즈는 미키와 마사를 흘끔거렸다.  
“참고로 네 쪽에서 먼저 찼어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“닥쳐.”  
마사와 미키가 동시에 말했다.  
“저.....마사.”  
잭이 아주 아주 아주 미안한 표정을 지었다.  
“집들이 파티라고요.”  
잭이 뭐라 더 말하기 전에 마사가 먼저 말했다.  
“응.”  
“닥터의 친구들을 모은.”  
“그래.”  
잭이 얌전히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“누구누구 초대한건가요?”  
잭이 마스터를 쳐다보았다.  
“로즈 타일러, 마사 존스, 사라 제인 스미스, 루크 스미스, 조 그랜트, 이안 체스터턴, 바바라 체스터턴, 도나 노블.....”  
“잠깐만, 도나는.”  
“그 이전에서 데려올거야. 아멜리아 폰드, 로리 윌리엄스, 케이트 스튜어트, 알리스테어 고든 레스브리지-스튜어트, 크레이그 오웬스, 소피 오웬스, 알프레드 오웬스.”  
“생각보다 적네.”  
“패러독스를 무릅쓰지 않고는 데려올 수 없는 사람들 제외, 닥터 눈앞에서 죽어버린 사람들 제외.”  
“넌?”  
“살아난 사람은 포함해도 돼.”  
마스터가 불편한 표정으로 말했다.  
“마사, 나도 닥터 눈앞에서 죽은 적 있는 걸.”  
잭이 달랬다.  
“거기에 나도 잭도 모르는 사람들 제외, 내가 싫어하는 사람들도 제외.”  
“정말로?”  
마사가 로즈 쪽에 눈길을 주었다.  
“....그래, 순 내 맘대로 골랐다, 됐냐!”  
“나는?”  
미키가 물었다.  
“원래 계획에는 없었지만 들킨 이상 어쩔 수 없지.”  
“어이어이.”  
잭이 마스터의 등을 펑펑 치며 하하 웃었다.  
“음, 쉬는 날 아침 일찍 쳐들어와 갑작스러운 소릴 해서 미안합니다. 부디 용서하시고 두분 다 우리의 조촐한 파티에 참석해주셨으면 합니다.”  
잭이 정중하게 허리를 숙였다. 로즈가 웃음을 터트렸다. 마사도 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“좋아요, 닥터가 우릴 보고 싶다는데 안 갈 수는 없지요. 하지만 오늘 오후 다섯 시에 다시 와요. 잠옷차림에 머리도 헝클어진 채로 친구집을 방문할 수는 없으니까.”  
“그럴게. 고마워.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“안녕, 로즈.”  
미키가 손을 흔들었다.  
“이따 보자. 그런데... 언제야?”  
“카디프의 슬리딘 직전.”  
잭이 대신 대답했다.  
“.....아.”  
“우리 둘이 처음 만난 그 때지.”  
잭이 눈을 찡긋했다.  
“내 남편 꼬시지 말아요.”  
마사가 경고했다.  
“내가 책임지고 단속할게.”  
마스터가 말했다. 마사가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“왜?”  
“.............닥터를 진심으로 사랑한다는 건 인정하겠어.”  
마스터가 잠시 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“보라고, 잭. 너보다 마사가 날 더 잘 이해하고 있어!”  
“그런 건 싫어.”  
마사가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
“나도 싫어.”  
마스터도 동의했다.  
“내가 널 두고 바람이라도 피운 것 같은 표정은 그만둬. 난 그저 예전 행복하던 시절의.... 그 때 사람을 보고 추억에 잠긴 것 뿐이라고.”  
잭이 불평했다.  
“지금은 행복한 거 아니에요, 잭?”  
로즈가 물었다.  
“음, 그렇지. 지금도 행복해.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“......맙소사, 나 진심으로 행복해.”  
“좋은 일이지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그럼 마사, 미키. 열 두 시간 후에 올게.”  
그가 재빨리 문을 닫고 타디스를 움직였다.  
“이번엔 누구한테 가는 거야?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“사라 제인 스미스.”  
타디스 착륙음이 들리고 잭이 문을 열자 사라 제인과 조, 루크 세 사람과 로봇개 한 마리가 그들을 기다리고 있었다.  
“오랜만이야, 미스 그랜트.”  
마스터가 말했다. 조가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“어......... 하긴 닥터도 청년이 됐으니 당신도 젊어지는 게 당연할지도 모르지만......”  
조가 마스터를 위아래로 훑었다.  
“그 수염난 영감님하고 동일인 맞아요?”  
“맞아. 어서 타라고. 안녕하신가, 미스 스미스.”  
“안녕하세요..... 아, 로즈도 있네. 안녕.”  
로즈는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아, 안녕하세요.”  
“만난 적 있어요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“이런, 로즈는 만나기 전인 거군요.”  
사라 제인이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“.......좋아, 지울 기억이 계속 늘어나고 있어. 하는 김에 모조리 지워버릴테니까 하고 싶은 말 있으면 마음껏 해.”  
마스터가 투덜거리며 사람들을 타디스로 들였다.  
“야.”  
잭이 항의했다.  
“먼 미래 닥터의 집들이에 다녀왔다는 건 남겨두고, 누굴 만났는지 만 지울 거야. 그 정도는 괜찮잖아.”  
“........그 정도라면.”  
잭도 찬성했다. 그리고 로즈에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“기억이 지워지는 건 싫지만, 말실수 한마디로 우주가 붕괴될지도 모른다고 걱정하며 초조해하는 것 보다는 낫겠네요.”  
로즈도 동의했다.  
“대신 그 사람들을 실제로 만나거나 해서 모순이 되지 않을 시점이 되면 다시 기억할 수 있게 해줘요.”  
“가능해?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“좀 까다롭지만 그 정도야 뭐.”  
마스터가 다시 타디스를 움직였다.  
“이번엔 어디야?”  
잭이 문가로 갔다. 그러나 그가 열기도 전에 문이 벌컥 열렸다.


	76. Chapter 76

“어떻게 된 거야, 닥터. 우리 돌아온지 5분도 안 지났어............. 어?”  
“안녕하세요.”  
잭이 빨간머리 여자와 당황한 표정을 한 남자에게 웃어보였다.  
“윌리엄스 부부.”  
마스터가 소개했다. 잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“안녕하세요, 처음 뵙겠습니다. 우리는 닥터의 친구들입니다. 미래의 닥터요. 그가 결혼을 해서 한 곳에 정착을 했는데....”  
“몇 번째 결혼이요?”  
잭은 말문이 막혔다.  
“내가 아는 것만 스무 번 이상.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“대부분은 실수였다고 본인은 주장하더라만. 그러니 의미 없는 질문은 그만 두고, 닥터가 너희들을 보고 싶어 해. 갈 거야 말 거야?”  
“갈게.”  
더 말할 필요도 없이 에이미는 로리를 끌고 타디스에 탔다.  
“그런데 타디스는 타임로드밖에 조종 못하는 거 아니었어?”  
에이미가 물었다.  
“내가 타임로드야. 이름은 마스터.”  
“어? 악당 아니었어?”  
“......악당 맞아. 해리라고 불러도 안 죽여. 어떻게 살아있는지는 비밀. 어차피 돌려보낼 때 그 기억은 지울테니까 걱정하지 말고.”  
마스터가 획 돌아서서 타디스 콘솔로 갔다.  
“어, 어이?”  
잭이 당황했다.  
“너, 로즈 대할 때랑 태도 엄청 차이나지 않냐?”  
“쟤들 데려가고 싶지 않아서 그래. 차라리 로즈가 낫지.”  
마스터가 거칠게 레버를 밀어젖혔다.  
“내가 미쳤지 닥터의 옛 여자들을 모으다니 발리언트 시절보다 더 미친 게 분명해.”  
타디스가 이동했다.  
“어이 난 닥터의 옛 여자가 아니라고!”  
에이미가 항의했다.  
“난 로리랑 결혼했어!”  
“응 그래 알고 있어.”  
마스터가 성의 없이 대답했다.  
“어떤 사람들인데 그래?”  
잭이 다소 조심스러운 태도로 마스터에게 물었다.  
“장모님.”  
“................아.”  
잭이 이해했다.  
“그렇지, 배우자의 이전 애인보다 장모님이 더 불편한 건 당연하지.”  
누가 타디스 문을 노크했다. 이번에는 마스터가 나가 문을 열었다.  
“안녕, 해리.”  
크레이그가 환하게 웃으며 마스터의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“안녕, 크레이그, 소피. 잘 지냈어?”  
마스터도 웃으며 악수했다.  
“안녕, 알피. 못본 새 많이 컸구나.”  
잭이 알피를 안아들었다.  
“이제 걸어 다니고 말도 해요.”  
소피가 자랑스럽게 말했다.  
“굉장하네, 알피. 이제 다 컸구나.”  
잭이 알피를 안아들고 안으로 들어왔다.  
“우와, 타디스 안은 이렇게 생겼구나.”  
크레이그와 소피는 눈이 휘둥그레져서 안을 살펴보았다.  
“밖에서 봤을 땐 작아보였는데.”  
“이따가 닥터에게 그 말 꼭 해줘.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그런 거 무척 좋아하니까.”  
“아, 맞아.”  
에이미가 외쳤다.  
“그, 현실이 왜곡되던가 뭔가 했을 때 닥터가 하숙하던 집 사람들, 맞죠?”  
“네, 맞아요.”  
크레이그가 답했다.  
“자, 모두들 어디 꽉 잡아.”  
마스터가 사뭇 긴장된 목소리로 말했다.  
“이번엔 좀 거칠 지도 모르니까.”  
“이번이 도나냐?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“그래.”  
“말 안 해도 알겠지만, 무리는 할 필요 없어.”  
“나도 알아. 그래도 윌리엄스 부부도 성공했으니 이 쪽도 어떻게 되겠지.”  
마스터가 양 손을 마주비비고 타디스를 움직였다. 지금까지 중 가장 덜컹거리고 타디스가 착지했다.  
잭이 슬쩍 문을 열었다.  
“지구가 아니......... 여기 미드나잇 리조트잖아? 맞지? 저 천장.”  
“그래.”  
마스터가 나갔다.  
“아, 만약을 대비해서 모두 타디스에서 나오지 마.”  
“나도?”  
잭이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“아니, 넌.”  
“닥터?”  
마스터가 뒤돌아섰다. 수영복 차림에 비치 가운을 걸친 빨간머리 여자가 타디스를 보고 서 있었다.  
“잭 아무래도 우리 닥터 샴푸에 빨간 염색약을 넣어줘야겠다, 배우자의 도리로.”  
마스터가 투덜대었다.  
“안녕하세요, 미스 노블. 만나서 반갑습니다.”  
잭이 앞으로 나서며 인사했다.  
“우리는 닥터의 친구들, 미래에서 온 친구들이랍니다. 닥터가 집을 사서 정착을 하려고 하는데, 집들이 파티에 옛날 친구를 모으는 게 그에게 큰 선물이 될 거라 생각해서요. 같이 가실 의향이 있으신지 물으러 왔습니다.”  
“닥터의 친구들이라고요?”  
도나가 타디스 문을 열고 안을 들여다보았다.  
“..........순 여자들 뿐이네.”  
“저는 남자인데요.”  
로리가 항의했다.  
“저, 저도. 그리고 제 아들도요.”  
크레이그도 손을 들었다.  
“어머나, 아기가 정말 귀엽네요.”  
도나가 알피에게 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 알피도 손을 흔들었다.  
“그리고 내 말 안 끝났고 아직 간다고도 안 했으니까 이대로 문 닫고 튈 생각 말아요.”  
마스터가 흠칫했다.  
“닥터의 친구들을 모으는 거면, 마사는요?”  
“이따 다시 오라고 했어요.”  
로즈가 말했다.  
“일요일 새벽 다섯 시에 집에 쳐들어가는 바람에....”  
“저런.”  
도나가 마스터와 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“뭐 그런 닥터 같은 짓을.”  
마스터가 입을 딱 벌렸다. 그가 뭔가 항의를 하려는 듯 입을 덥석덥석 했으나 결국 한마디도 하지 못했다.  
“........오후 다섯 시에 가려고 했는데.”  
항의도 변명도 아닌 말을 중얼거리고 마스터는 타디스 벽에 고개를 박은 채 움직이지 않았다.  
“열두시간이면 준수하네, 뭐.”  
침묵을 이기지 못하고 에이미가 입을 열었다.  
“나 때 닥터는 12년을 늦었는데.”  
“12년?!”  
잭이 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“그렇다니까요. 첫 만남이 열 살 때가 아니었다면 할머니가 되어서야 같이 다닐 뻔 했어요.”  
에이미가 투덜거렸다.  
“12년도 긴 게 아니에요.”  
사라제인이 나섰다.  
“난 그 사람이 버리고 간 지 30년도 더 지나서 다시 만났다니까요.”  
마스터가 벽에서 머리를 떼었다.  
“미스 스미스, 닥터를 변명해주자면 닥터는 그 때 갈리프레이로 소환당해서 어쩔 수 없이 자네들을 놓고 갈 수 밖에 없었어. 그대로 데려갔으면 닥터에 대한 모든 기억이 지워지고 원래대로 평범한 신문기자가 되어버렸을걸.”  
“끔찍해라.”  
도나가 말했다.  
“정말 그런 짓을 한단 말이에요, 타임로드들은?”  
사라제인과 잭이 입을 다물었다. 로즈와 에이미가 사람들 기색을 살폈다.  
“그래, 그런 짓을 해.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그런 끔찍한 놈들 멸망해버려서 잘됐다고 생각하려면 해. 그래서 미래의 닥터 집들이에 갈 거야 말 거야?”  
“갑자기 정착은 왜 한 건데요?”  
“결혼을 해서요.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“누구와?”  
“나와 저 녀석과 함께 셋이요.”  
잭이 마스터를 가리켰다.  
“그 쪽이었구나.”  
도나가 납득한 것 처럼 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“저, 여러분, 오해가 있을 것 같아 말하는데 닥터가 남자만 좋아하는 건 아니에요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“애초에 타임로드는 성별 바꿀 수도 있어, 그런 거 가지고 따지지 마.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그래서, 대답은?”  
도나가 타디스 문 쪽으로 갔다.  
“잠깐 기다려요, 비치 가운 차림새로 파티에 갈 수는 없으니까. 그렇지, 그 동안 마사에게 다시 가면 어때요? 그거 좋겠네. 그럼 한 시간 후에 다시 와요, 늦거나 하지 말고.”  
도나가 문을 닫고 나갔다. 마스터는 한숨을 푹 내쉬고 콘솔 앞에 가 섰다.  
“닥터보다 나아봤자 칭찬이 아니야.....”

 

이번엔 정확히 오후 다섯 시로 간 일행은 무사히 마사와 미키를 태웠다. 그 다음 마스터는 케임브리지로 가서 이안과 바바라 부부를 맞이했다. 이들도 전화로 미리 연락하고 상황을 설명한 상태라 아무 문제 없이 금세 타디스에 탔다.  
“우리한테도 미리 연락을 했으면 되었잖아.”  
마사가 마스터에게 불평했다.  
“그래, 내가 잘못했다.”  
마스터가 말했다. 마사는 막 뭐라 말을 하려다 입을 다물었다.  
“응? 뭐라고?”  
“내가 잘못했다고.”  
마사가 당황했다. 그가 잭에게 도움을 청하는 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“마스터가 모기지 상환을 걱정하는 것과 마스터가 미안하다고 사과하는 것, 어느 쪽이 더 이상해?”  
잭이 웃으며 물었다. 마사는 아무 말 없이 머리를 짚었다. 미키가 안고 다독다독해주었다.  
타디스가 소리를 내며 내려섰다. 잭이 문가로 갔다.  
“이번엔 누구야? 연락은 했어?”  
“이번엔 내가 나갈게.”  
마스터가 나가 문을 열었다. 누가 타디스로 달려왔다.  
“안녕, 준장. 오랜만이군.”  
마스터가 말했다. 상대방은 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.  
“닥터? 돌아온 거요?”  
“답하자면 아니, 그리고 아니. 나는 마스터이고....”  
“뭐라고!”  
“역시 날 죽이려 했던 인간은 끼워주지 말자고 결심하고 그냥 떠나버리기 전에 내 말 좀 그만 끊지 않겠나? 좋아. 이건 닥터의 타디스가 맞고 우리 둘이 마침내 화해하고 합의점을 찾는데 성공했다네. 조금 더 구체적으로 말해서 결혼을 했지.”  
래스브리지 스튜어트 준장이 입을 딱 벌렸다. 마스터가 히죽 웃었다.  
“아쉽게도 결혼식에는 초대하지 못했군. 뭐 제대로 결혼식을 올린 것도 아니니까 그건 너무 섭하게 생각하지 말게나. 대신 집들이에는 초대할까 하는데, 같이 가겠나?”  
마스터가 초대하듯 문 옆으로 비껴섰다.  
“결혼이라고.”  
래스브리지 스튜어트가 중얼거렸다.  
“미스 그랜트는 별로 놀라지 않던데, 신문물을 받아들이는 게 늦으시군.”  
마스터가 심술궂은 얼굴로 웃었다. 그리고 잭에게 가까이 오라고 손짓했다. 마스터의 속셈을 알아챈 잭이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“잠시나마 영웅으로 추모하던 사람한테 그런 짓 할 거냐?”  
“영웅?”  
“무슨 짓?”  
친구 집단이 웅성거렸다. 마스터는 잠시 어리둥절하더니 곧 깔깔 웃었다.  
“아, 그렇지. 그 땐 그랬지.”  
마스터가 한결 우호적인 시선으로 준장을 보았다.  
“무슨 얘기를 하는 거요?”  
준장이 어리둥절한 표정으로 물었다.  
“별 건 아니고, 닥터의 패션 센스에 대해.”  
“윽.”  
친구 집단 중 여러 명이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“닥터의 패션 센스가 왜요?”  
로즈가 물었다.  
“그야 어디나 어느 시대나 가죽재킷 차림인 건 좀 그렇지만 잘 어울리고...”  
“가죽 재킷? 우리 땐 구식 어르신다운 양복에 리본타이 차림이었는데.”  
바바라가 말했다.  
“제가 처음 봤을 땐 벨벳 재킷에 레이스 셔츠였어요.”  
사라제인이 말했다.  
“그리고 그 다음엔.... 가만.”  
그가 잠깐 생각했다.  
“긴 머플러랑 코트는 어울린다고 못할 것도 없었지만, 그 차림새로 정착하기 전에.”  
사라제인과 준장의 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“바로 그 때 얘기를 했던 거에요.”  
잭이 재빨리 말했다.  
“닥터가 입고 나온 옷을 보고 아주 잘 어울리니 제발 그것만 입으라고 말한 사람이 있다는 소리를 듣고-”  
“그 이전엔 은색 삐에로 옷을 입고 나왔다고요!”  
사라제인이 소리쳤다.  
“그 이전에는, 음, 바이킹 전사 같은 옷이었고. 그나마 사람 같아 보이는 옷을 드디어 입었을 때 나랑 준장님이 얼마나 안도했는지 알기나 해요?”  
“삐에로 옷.”  
로즈는 큰 충격을 받은 것 처럼 보였다.  
“........나비 넥타이 예쁘고 좋다고 해줘야겠다.”  
에이미가 중얼거렸다.  
“물론 이해하고말고요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“이야기를 끝까지 듣고 저도 해리도 준장을 다른 사람들의 눈을 보호하기 위해 위험을 무릅쓴 훌륭한 분이라고 칭송했답니다.”  
“더한 거 말해줄까? 그 다음다음 닥터는 원색 패치워크 코트를 입고 무지개색 우산을 들고 다녔어.”  
마스터가 즐겁게 말했다.  
“맙소사 나 대체 뭐에 반했던 거지.”  
마사가 넋을 잃었다.  
“그 닥터랑 같이 다닌 불행한 사람은 누구에요?”  
에이미가 물었다. 아무도 나서지 않았다.  
“그 여잔 내가 싫어서 초대 안 했어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“이야기가 너무 멀리 갔군. 그래서, 준장? 닥터의 집들이 파티에 갈 텐가, 말 텐가?”  
준장은 사라제인과 조를 보았다.  
“가겠소.”  
“잘 생각했어. 어서 들어오게나, 닥터가 좋아할 거야. 그럼 이제 두 명만 더 데려가면 되겠군.”  
“한 명은 도나고, 나머지 한 명은?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“케이트 스튜어트.”  
“뭐?”  
잭이 더 말하기 전에 타디스는 조용하게 유닛 본부 내 과학기술 부장의 집무실에 나타났다.  
마스터가 외부 스캐너를 보았다. 케이트는 혼자 있었다.  
“다행히 이번에는 잘못 오거나 혹을 달고 갈 걱정은 없는 것 같군.”  
마스터가 안심하고 문을 열었다.  
“이사 간 것이 아니던가요.”  
케이트가 물었다.  
“무슨 문제라도 생겼습니까? 역시 달렉.”  
“아니, 아무런 문제도 없이 성공적으로 정착을 했고 그 기념으로 집들이 파티를 할까 하거든. 그래서 기왕이면 닥터의 이전 친구들을 모아서.”  
“저는 벌써 ‘이전’ 친구인가요. 아쉬운 일이군요.”  
마스터가 당황했다.  
“.....아니, 그런 얘기가 아니라.”  
“농담이에요.”  
케이트가 말했다.  
“닥터와 마스터와 잭 하크니스의 친구라니 영광이고말고요.”  
케이트는 웃으며 일어나 타디스로 왔다.  
“닥터의 친구들을 모두 모으는 건가요?”  
“모두는 아니고, 이젠 만날 수 없게 된 사람들 위주로 조금.”  
케이트가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“과거에서도 사람을 데려온 건가요? 그럼.”  
케이트가 타디스 안으로 뛰어 들어갔다.  
“아버지?”  
“........케이트?”  
두 사람은 아무 말도 못하고 서로 마주보고 있었다. 준장이 먼저 표정을 누그러뜨렸다.  
“그런 표정인 걸 보니, 지금 너는 내가 죽은 다음인 것 같구나. 나이도 더 먹었고.”  
“.....아빠.”  
“자, 감격스러운 상봉 및 화해는 나중에 하고.”  
마스터가 그들 사이를 성큼성큼 걸어 지나갔다.  
“파티 자리에서 시간 많을테니까. 이제 마지막이다.”  
그리고 타디스는 다시 미드나잇 리조트로 날아갔다.


	77. Chapter 77

아이들을 집에 데려다주고, 찾은 ‘보물’에 관련한 서류작업을 모두 처리하고 돌아와 보니 호텔방엔 마스터도 잭도 타디스도 없었다.   
닥터는 치밀어 오르는 불안감을 눌렀다. 마스터는 더 이상 정복을 꾀하지 않았다. 잭도 사랑했다. 둘만 어디서 뭐하고 있는지 신경 쓰이고 걱정되는 건 당연하지만 그런 쪽으로 걱정할 필요는 없었다. 그저 이들이 살던 것으로 설정된 항구 도시 쪽에 잠시 다녀올 일이 있어서 가장 빠른 교통 수단을 이용한 게 분명했다.  
“하지만 기왕 타디스를 타고 있을 거면 와서 이 서류 작업 좀 도와줬으면 좋았을 텐데. 관료 조직 싫어, 관행 싫어, 마스터는 대체 왜 이런 걸 자진해서 하고 싶어 하는 거야? ..........그야 마스터가 하고 싶은 건 맨 꼭대기에 올라앉아 명령을 내리는 거지 지역 박물관 소장품을 늘려주려는 기부자를 괴롭혀 내쫒는 일은 아닐테지만.....”  
닥터는 소파에 털썩 누웠다. 그러다 그냥 누워만 있는 게 좀 심심하게 느껴졌으므로 다리를 등받이에 올리고 거꾸로 앉았다.  
그러고 있는데 타디스가 나타났다. 내심 안도하며 닥터가 손을 흔들었다.  
“안녕, 달링. 돌아왔어?”  
타디스는 잠시 가만히 서 있었다. 마침내 문이 열렸다.  
총 열 일곱 명의 사람들이 눈을 왕방울만 하게 뜨고 소파에 거꾸로 앉은 닥터를 쳐다보고 있었다.  
“내가 방을 실수했어 저게 닥터인거 아니야, 라고 말할 수 있으면 좋은데.”  
마스터가 한탄했다.  
“거꾸로 앉아있는 정도 갖고 너무하잖아, 가끔 평소 안 하는 자세로 있는 건 건강에 도움이 된다고?”  
닥터가 펄쩍 뛰어 일어나려다 중력에 패배하고 옆으로 굴러 낑야낑야하고 간신히 바로 섰다.  
“.....................어.”  
그가 눈을 문질렀다.  
“저, 정말로 저게 닥터?”  
이안이 놀라 입을 벌렸다.  
“우리가 만난 닥터는 까장까장한 노인네였는데!”  
“체터튼!”  
닥터가 소리 질렀다.  
“체스터턴입니다.”  
“닥터 맞네요.”  
바바라가 웃었다. 닥터는 넋을 잃고 그들을 쳐다보았다.  
“닥터 그 때 부터 이름 엉터리로 불렀어요?”  
미키가 이안에게 물었다.  
“말도 말게. 제대로 부른 적이.”  
“있어.”  
닥터가 말을 가로챘다.  
“어, 안녕 리키도 왔네.”  
“방금 한 말이랑 모순되지 않나요 그거.”  
“마사도, 안녕 케이.......”  
닥터는 준장을 보고 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“임종을 못 지켰다 해서 그 전에 만날 수도 없는 건 아니야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“우선 타라.”  
닥터는 홀린 것 처럼 타디스에 탔다.  
“와, 닥터가 애가 됐네.”  
도나가 닥터의 어깨를 잡고 이리저리 돌려보았다.  
“도나.”  
“벌써 울지 마.”  
닥터가 고개를 돌렸다. 로즈와 에이미도 그를 보고 있었다. 크레이그와 소피 옆에서 알피가 손을 흔들었다.  
닥터의 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다. 그는 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 누구에게 손 내밀거나 말을 걸지도 못한 채 서서 울고만 있었다.  
“보고 싶었어.”  
닥터가 마침내 말했다.  
“보고 싶었어, 모두들. 정말로, 다시 만나 사과하고 싶었어.”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 웃으며 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
“이 사람들은 사과를 받고 싶은 게 아니라 모두 닥터를 좋아해서 만나고 축하해주러 모인 거에요.”  
“어떻게?”  
닥터가 콘솔 옆에 서 있는 마스터를 보았다.  
“부부간이라고 해도, 너와 나는 타인이거든. 이론상.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그러니 나는 네 타임라인에 간섭할 수 있지. 물론 그럴 필요 없는 사람들은 무리 안 하고 적당한 때 데려왔고.”  
“왜?”  
“널 기쁘게 해 주고 싶으니까. 그리고.”  
말하고 타디스가 다시 움직였다. 호텔방에서 수리가 끝난 새 집으로 바깥이 이동했다.  
“집들이에 친구가 아무도 안 오면 쓸쓸하니까. 자, 이제 모두 타디스에서 나가지.”  
나가보니 정원과 마주한 홀에 음식이 차려져 있고 정원에도 장막이 처져 그늘을 드리우고 의자가 여기저기 놓여있는 등 파티 준비가 되어있었다.  
“에, 언제? 나 아까 수리 중인 집에서.”  
“그런 멍청한 소리 하면서 시간여행자로서 부끄럽지도 않냐?”  
“.....아, 수리 끝난 뒤로 온 거구나.”  
“예, 근처의 업체에 파티 준비를 예약했고요. 아, 여러분 걱정하지 말아요. 여기 주민들은 지구계 이민이에요. 음식은 입에 맞을 겁니다.”  
잭이 손님들에게 소리쳐 알렸다.  
“어, 이렇게 큰 저택인줄은 몰랐어.”  
크레이그와 소피가 닥터에게 다가왔다.  
“이거, 집들이 선물인데.”  
소피가 welcome이라고 무늬가 있는 도어매트를 내밀었다.  
“와, 고마워. 현관....은 안 되고 놀이실 앞에 깔아야겠다.”  
“왜 현관은 안 되는데?”  
에이미가 물었다.  
“현관 앞에 이런 걸 깔면 흡혈귀가 제한 없이 집에 들어올 수 있게 되거든, 이 무늬를 서면 초대로 쳐서.”  
“..........농담이지?”  
닥터는 웃었다. 닥터와 다니며 겪어본 게 있는 사람들은 집에 가면 현관 매트를 글자 없는 걸로 바꿔야겠다고 결심했다.  
“어, 우린 선물 준비 못했는데. 여행에서 돌아오자마자 잡혀왔거든.”  
에이미가 말했다.  
“잡아왔어?!”  
닥터가 마스터에게 소리쳤다.   
“아니, 비유적인 말이야. 강제로 잡혀온 거 아냐. 그냥 집에 들어가자마자 도로 나왔을 뿐이야 어디 가는지 설명 듣고 탔어.”  
로리가 서둘러 해명했다.  
“너 나 너무 못 믿는 거 아니야?”  
마스터가 불평했다.  
“네가 사람들을 해치지 않으리란 건 믿지만, 나 만나러 데려오는 건 해치는 게 아니라고 생각해서 아무 설명도 안 해주고 홀랑 납치해온다든지 충분히 있을 수 있는 일이잖아.”  
“안 그래. 난 너랑은 달리 상식이 있거든?”  
저 쪽에서 과일 펀치를 막 한 모금 마시려던 준장이 사래가 들려 마구 기침을 했다.  
“닥터와 비교해서 상식이 있다니 별로 많은 것도 아니네요, 뭐.”  
조가 말했다. 이번엔 마스터가 사래가 들렸다.  
마사가 자기를 존경의 눈빛으로 보고 있는 걸 알아챈 조가 사악한 미소를 지었다.  
“이 영감님..... 이젠 젊은이지만, 아무튼 마스터가 예전엔 어땠는지 말해줄까요?”  
마사가 눈을 빛냈다.  
“저야 좋죠. 꼭 좀 듣고 싶네요.”  
“하지 마!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀지만 마스터가 현역 악당이던 시절에도 눈 하나 깜짝 않고 그의 말을 잘라먹던 조가 이제 와서 그를 두려워할 이유가 없었다.  
“조, 마스터 너무 괴롭히지 마.”  
그 쪽으로 쫒아가려다 닥터는 로즈와 정면에서 마주쳤다.  
“....................어........................”  
“안녕하세요.”  
로즈가 어색하게 웃었다.  
“그게, 방금 닥터와 백화점에 있다가 또 갑자기 미래의 닥터를 만나러 오게 되다니, 시간 여행은 꽤 익숙해졌다고 생각했는데도 여전히 놀랄 일이 있네요.”  
“그러게.”  
닥터가 동의했다.  
“여전히 놀랄 일이 있어.”  
두 사람은 말없이 서로를 마주보았다.  
“보고 싶었어.”  
닥터가 먼저 말했다.  
“다시 만나다니 꿈만 같아. 너와 지낼 수 있는 시간은 이미 지나가버렸다고 생각했는데. 잠깐이라도 널 다시 볼 수 있다니.”  
닥터가 로즈의 손을 쥐었다.  
“나는 너를 실망시키거나 울릴 지도 몰라. 바보 같은 행동으로 위험에 처하게 하거나 위험하지 않은 바보짓 역시 많이 하겠지.”  
“그건 지금도 하고 있는 건데요.”  
로즈가 웃었다.  
“바보짓이요, 울리거나 실망시키는 거 말고. 닥터는 날 실망시키지 않아요. 믿고 있는 걸요.”  
로즈가 닥터의 얼굴에 손을 대었다. 닥터는 울 것 같은 눈을 하고 웃어보였다.  
“나야말로 로즈를 믿어.”  
그가 로즈의 손을 잡아 손등에 키스했다. 로즈가 닥터의 손을 마주 꽉 잡았다.  
“그러지 말고 미래에 대해서나 들려줘요. 우리 미래 말고, 닥터가 사는 지금이요. 패러독스 안 일으킬 만큼만.”  
로즈가 닥터를 잡은 채 제자리에서 한 바퀴 돌았다. 건물만 수리했지 아직 정원까지 손질한 건 아니기에 나무는 울창하고 잔디보다 잡초가 많았지만 그게 닥터에겐 더 잘 어울려 보였다.  
“응, 그래.”  
닥터는 푸른 산호 행성에 대해 이야기했다. 잭과 해리와 다녔던 여행에 대해서도 말했다. 그 이전 에이미와 로리 폰드와 다닐 때 이야기도 했다. 손타란이 지구에 쳐들어왔을 때 어떻게 마스터와 같이 무찔렀는지도 이야기했다.  
“그거 좋은 방법이네.”  
어느새 곁에 와 듣고 있던 도나가 말했다.  
“항복 안 하려는 놈들을 항복시키다니 머리 잘 썼는데.”  
“그렇지?”  
닥터가 화색이 돌았다.  
“싸우고 죽는 거 좋아하는 상대는 정말 골치 아프다니까. 난 싸우는 것도 죽이는 것도 정말 싫은데.”  
“나이 들더니 평화주의자 다 되었네요.”  
조가 놀렸다.  
“예전엔 막 무술도 하고 펜싱도 하고.”  
“펜싱은 그냥 운동이라고, 싸움이 아니라.”  
“그래요? 시고락스는 그렇게 생각하지 않을 것 같은데.”  
미키가 말했다. 닥터가 울상을 하자 사람들이 웃었다.  
“그래도, 결투 한 번으로 전쟁할 필요 없이......”  
닥터가 입을 다물었다. 닥터의 노력과는 별개로 시고락스 선단은 박살이 났다.  
“거기 체스터턴 두 사람, 닥터 어렸을 때 이야기 좀 해봐.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“어렸을 때요? 우리랑 다닐 땐 영감님이었는데.”  
“그게 어릴 때 맞으니까 어서. 닥터가 뭐 바보짓 한 것 있지 않아?”  
바바라가 잠시 생각했다.  
“그런 거라면 많이 있죠. 만나자마자 원시인들에게 잡혀갔다던가....”  
“어렸을 때의 흑역사를 공개하지 마!”  
닥터가 비통한 목소리로 외쳤다.  
“닥터의 바보짓이라면 나도 할 말이 많지.”  
준장도 나섰다.  
“줄 서야겠네.”  
도나가 웃었다.  
“우리, 둘러 앉아 한 사람씩 돌아가면서 가장 인상적인 사건 하나씩 털어놓는 건 어때요?”  
“찬성합니다.”  
잭이 손을 들었다.  
“어떻게 하나만 골라요?”  
에이미가 항의했다.  
“그러게.”  
너 나 할 것 없이 다들 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“...........너무해, 마스터, 잭. 날 위해서가 아니라 날 괴롭히기 위해서 옛 친구들을 모았던 거야?”  
“그러는 동안 왜 몰랐던 건데요.”  
마사가 찔렀다.  
“타디스 타고 온갖 군데를 날아다니다 왔는데 전혀 알지도 못하다니, 바람직한 상황이 아닌 거 알죠?”  
“이제 마스터도 나쁜 짓 않는다고.”  
닥터가 변명했다.  
“닥터 괴롭히는 건 나쁜 짓에 안 들어가나 보네요.”  
닥터가 식탁에 푹 엎어졌다.   
“닥터는 그 동안 보물찾기를 하고 있었어.”  
잭이 대신 변명해주었다.  
“그러고 보니 그거 어떻게 됐어요?”  
“물론 찾았지.”  
닥터가 발딱 살아났다.  
“이 집을 처음 지었던 사람이 아마 ‘지하 경제’에 손을 댔던 모양이야. 근데 돈세탁이 뜻대로 안 되었는지 뭐 자세한 건 근처 역사 전문가에게라도 물어봐야겠지만 탈세 추적을 피해서 돈을 땅에 파묻고 보물 지도를 남긴 거지.”  
“보물지도?”  
꽤 여러 사람이 탄성을 질렀다.  
“응. 그래서 수수깨끼를 풀어서 보물을 찾았어.”  
“어떤 보물이었어요?”  
루크가 눈을 빛내며 물었다.  
“그게.”  
닥터가 미안한 미소를 지었다.  
“무기명 채권이었어.”  
“에........”  
사람들이 모두 실망했다.  
“닥터. 이 집 지어진 때라고 하면.”  
“응, 지금은 말 그대로 사료적 가치가 좀 있는 종이 조각에 지나지 않지.”  
닥터가 웃으며 말했다.  
“같이 찾은 애들도 어찌나 실망하던지..... 한 명은 울었다니까.”  
“아이고.”  
잭도 웃었다.  
“묻은 녀석도 그렇지 뭐 그런 낭만이 없는 걸 보물이랍시고 묻어놨대요. 그래서 어떻게 했어요?”  
“여기 지역 박물관에 기부했어. 기부자 명단에 애들 이름 올려주니까 그래도 다들 좋아하더라.”  
“잘 했어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“실제로 가치가 있는 걸 찾았다가 문제에 휘말리느니 그 정도가 좋지.”  
“수수깨끼는 어떤 거였어요?”  
루크가 포기하지 않고 물었다.  
“다시 풀어볼 수 있나요?”  
“아, 물론이지.”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“아예 보물 지도를 여기 가져올게. 수수깨끼 문서와 이 저택의 겨냥도도 필요하고. 모두 풀어보자.”  
달려가는 닥터의 뒷모습을 보며 이안이 미소 지었다.  
“외양은 어떻든 닥터는 여전히 닥터로군.”  
“그러게요.”  
바바라도 동의했다.  
“여전히 호기심 넘치고 수수깨끼 좋아하고 잘난 척도 하고.”  
“난 수수깨끼는 자신 없는데.”  
크레이그가 불안해했다.  
“걱정 마, 닥터가 이미 푼 거잖아. 못 풀면 어때.”  
소피가 다정하게 말했다.  
“닥터한테 좋은.... 배우자들이라고 해야 하나? 아무튼 당신들이 있어서 다행이에요.”  
도나가 잭과 마스터에게 말했다. 준장은 다시 한 번 사래가 들렸고 마사는 힘껏 먼 산을 보았다.  
“뭐 노력은 하고 있으니까.....”  
마스터가 외면했다.  
“맞아요. 닥터가 행복해 보여서 좋아요.”  
로즈가 말했다.  
“지금 닥터도 좀 짐을 내려놓고 편안해 웃을 수 있으면 좋을텐데....”  
“스포일러 하나 해줄까. 저 닥터도 짐을 내려놓은 게 아니야.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“여전히 고민도 후회도 고통도 있어. 그저 고통에서는 눈을 돌리고 후회는 앞으로 잘하려고 노력하고 고민은...........”  
그가 잠시 말을 못했다.  
“고민은 계속 할 수 밖에 없지.”  
잭이 마스터를 뒤에서 끌어안았다.  
“그래도 혼자 할 필요는 없으니까.”  
마스터가 그에게 기댔다.  
“그래.”  
“가져왔어! .........어?”  
종이 뭉치를 흔들며 달려오던 닥터가 잠시 멈칫했다.  
“무슨 일 있었어?”  
“아니오.”  
잭이 활짝 웃었다.  
“그럼 몇 백년이나 묻혀 있던 그 대단한 수수깨끼를 풀어볼까요?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 그릇을 여기저기 밀며 식탁에 지도를 펼쳐놓았다.  
“우선 이걸 풀기 위해서는 여기의 독특한 역법에 대해 알아야 하니 설명할게...........”

 

수수깨끼를 쫓아 숨겨진 지하실에 들어가고 이 행성에 대한 여러 가지 이야기도 들으며 시간이 갔다. 파티가 끝나고 손님들을 각자 태웠던 곳에 데려다 주고 돌아오자 집이 텅 빈 것 같았다.  
“오늘 즐거웠어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“정말로, 새출발을 축복하기에 이보다 더 멋진 방법은 없을 거야. 다시는 못 볼 줄 알았던 사람들, 언제나 죄책감 없이는 떠올릴 수 없던 소중한 친구들을 이제 조금은 가벼운 마음으로 추억할 수 있게 되었어.”  
그의 눈에 눈물이 글썽였다.  
“나 정말 행복해. 고마워, 마스터, 잭. 두 사람이 있어서 정말 행복해.”  
“넌 그럴 자격이 있어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“어느 날 갑자기 빼앗기는 대신 즐겁고 만족스럽게 이별할 정도 자격은 충분히 있어. 그러니까 이게 성사된 거야.”  
“닥터가 우주며 거기 사는 사람들에게 얼마나 많은 걸 했나요. 이 정도 선물 받을 자격은 되고말고요.”  
잭이 닥터를 끌어안았다.  
“거기에 너희들까지. 나 빚이 얼마나 많은 거야.”  
눈물이 후두둑 떨어졌다.  
“빚이 아니라니까....”  
“그럼 더 열심히 세상을 구하러 다녀야겠네요.”  
잭이 방긋 웃었다.  
“자, 타디스 타고 나가볼까요? 어디로 갈까요, 무작위로 아무데나 착륙해보면 될 것도 같은데. 어때요, 닥터?”  
“지금은 안 돼.”  
닥터가 눈물을 닦았다.  
“집들이 막 끝났잖아? 이사 완료잖아? 그럼 새집에서의 첫날밤인데 집에서 자야지.”  
“좋은 생각이야, 닥터. 아주 좋은 생각이야.”  
마스터가 닥터의 손을 잡았다.  
“그럼 새 침대를 시험해볼까.”  
“좋지.”  
잭도 활짝 웃었다. 세 사람은 계단을 달려 침실로 뛰어올라갔다.

 

모두가 잠든 밤을 틈타 뒷산에 우주선 한 대가 허가 없이 착륙했지만 그건 내일 일이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 끝났습니다. 드디어 끝났어요.
> 
> 여기에 에필로그를 하나쯤 더 쓸까 싶긴 하지만 그건 출연진이나 확정하고 나서.


End file.
